


FROZEN (Part 1)

by Sangabrielle



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alexandria Woods - Freeform, Alycia Debnam-Carey - Freeform, Aston Martin - Freeform, Australia, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Chicago, Chopin - Freeform, Clarke - relationship - Freeform, Clarke Griffin & Lexa - Freeform, Colorado, Eliza Jane Taylor, Eliza Taylor - Freeform, Emilia Clarke - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, France - Freeform, Griffin/Lexa, Hate, Henry Ian Cusick — Freeform, Hollywood, Hospital, Hot, Jessica Harmon - Freeform, Lindsey Morgan - Freeform, Los Angeles, Love, McLaren, Multi, New York, Passion, Sexual Content, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Tasya Tales, The 100 (TV) - Freeform, The 100 - Freeform, USA, White Wolf - Freeform, alycia debnam carey - Freeform, angel - Freeform, clexa au, energy, lexa woods - Freeform, marie avgeropoulos - Freeform, paige turco - Freeform, soultmates, tech company, universe - Freeform, vengence, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 337,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangabrielle/pseuds/Sangabrielle
Summary: Alexandría Woods is the CEO of one of the most powerful technology companies in the world called "WOODS TECH & CO". A very young, super intelligent, successful businesswoman, with a bright but cruel and manipulative mind in the money markets... She was also known for have a frozen heart. Someone who believes that love is weakness and bad bussiness, until one night an irritating blond waitress called Clarke will change her view of life forever....





	1. "Ice & Fire"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! Originaly I wrote it in spanish, but thanks SO much to some amazing friends like Karina from Twitter, and Joanne from Strictly Clexa (The 100) group in Facebook, finally i can start posting this fic in english here! So sorry about grammar mistakes ;) Hope all of you like it, let me comments and rate! Thanks in advance for reading!!  
> Sangabrielle

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1sdwmg)

 

"Sydney, October 21, 2027

My sweet Lexa.

How I wish you were here with me, watching this beautiful sunset fall on our beach, feel your arms around my waist, and your lips on my shoulders, as we used to stay for hours.

Today is our fifth anniversary, and I can only go back time and remember our history. God! What story ours Ms. Woods?! You were a character when I met you, it was hate at first sight and also fatal attraction. Hahaha! Danm! You were so arrogant that I just couldn't believe it! And that famous night we met, yes! I hated you! But when I entered that suite and I looked at those beautiful green eyes so deep, I lost myself forever in your soul.

How I wish I could see them now, see that face so beautiful, smiling next to mine, pinking our noses, with your forehead on mine.

I miss you and I love you so much....

Forever yours...... 

Clarke "

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2wf3kif)

Clarke finished writing those last words in her journal, sitting on Bondi Beach in Sydney, Australia, as a reddish sun began to hide on the horizon over the waters of an ocean as blue as her eyes. While her mind was returning back time when she met that millionaire mogul named Alexandría Woods, in that luxurious hotel in Chicago, where she worked nights as a waitress at the time, while at the same time finishing her medical residency, in the University of Chicago Medicine.

She looked for a moment at her young, eight-year-old sons, Jake and Costia, who played quietly, making sandcastles near her. She immediately smiled, turning her mind to that night of July 2016, when her eyes met those green emeralds, that would change her life forever....

 

11 years ago....

 

It was a long day for Clarke, starting her shift early at the hospital. Excited at the same time knowing that it was almost over with her practices, and that in less than a year she will finally have her doctor’s certificate, like she always dreamed of since she was a little girl.

She remembered how proud and how happy she felt with her mother’s profession, seeing her in many occasions saving lives or welcoming them into this world. Her mother was Dr. Abigail Griffin, a dedicated and well -known neurological surgeon, until this day at the same hospital where Clarke was making her residence.

But unfortunalety, in the last years, communication between mother and daughter wasn’t the best. Specially after the death of her father a couple of years ago, when Jake was involve in a terrible trafic accident.

After months of being in a coma and with a lower chance for Jake Griffin to wake up again, her mother took one of the hardest decisions and that was to end her husband’s, by removing him from life support. Clarke was never able to move on from that. How could she do that? How could she move on after the man she called dad, that was her everything, suddenly died? But most importantly, how do she forgive her mother for yptaking such a decision without even asked her? 

That was something she asked herself every single day. Will she ever be able to forgive her mother? She really didn’t know, but right that time she doubt it very much. Definitely that tragedy, and that hard decision Dr.Griffin took, created mother and daughter to distanced themselves from one another.

Every time both women saw each other, it was nothing but sad and unfortunate. She even tried her best to deal with this anger and forget, but was not an easy task, because her mother worked in the same hospital and was also one her supervisors doctors. The pain both mother and daughter felt, was so intense, to the point where they ended up fighting in front of their colleagues sometimes, which was remarkable unprofessionally.

Her mother was responsible for guiding her daughter, especially in the surgery suite, but the arguments were inevitable. Tension was high between the two, but at the same time both women carry a huge responsibilities as doctors, and when the moment came to perform a surgical procedure, no matter how easy or difficult it was, all their anger and pain were set aside and it was the only way for them to perform their job like two professionals.

That morning was one of those where they were having silly arguments between the two; stress and sleepless hours were starting to take a toll on Clarke. After her practices at the hospital, she worked afternoons/nights as a waitress in a bar of a five stars hotel in the middle city. She wasn’t happy to have to handle two works, but was all she could do to survived without the economic help of her mother. 

Everytime she was having an argument day with her mother, then during the day the tension and stress were making strougles in Clarke’s mind, and don’t make it easy to handle her shift night at the bar. 

There was a couple of hours left for the bar located at the five start hotel she worked at night closed. Clarke, lost in her thoughts was drying and putting away some of the nice and expensive looking wine cups. Her mind was screaming at her to go to bed. She needed to rest. She sighed looking at the father’s watch she carried with her at all times, until a voice snapped her out of her world bringing her back to reality.

\- Hey Clarke, you look tired…busy day?- she stopped what she was doing and turned to where the voice was coming from.

\- Hmm…? Yeah. Gosh, Murphy. This morning I had one of those classes with my mother in the hospital and guess what? We argued about how I should handle some stupid tools! Ah! I can’t stand her anymore! I can’t wait to finish with all of that and go to another hospital to work - She said letting out all her frustration.

\- Well you only have a couple of months, right? Besides, we’ll be closing the bar in less than an hour and on top of that there’s not a whole lot of clients. - Clarke took a moment to look around her. Murphy was so right.

\- Yep, I guess I’ll start cleaning the tables in a couple of minutes

The few people that were in the bar were now walking out. Clarke hurried taking a damp cloth and started to clean the tables with a smile on her face, relief swept through her and she relaxed a little bit more.

Clarke was almost done cleaning the last table, when suddenly, she felt someone walk by. The strong scent of perfume hitting her nostrils, her eyes caught the glimpse of a shadow as her eyes closed enjoying the smell of that perfume.

Her world stopped for a moment same as her heartbeat. Her blue eyes opened slowly and noticed how a new client was located at the table number thirteen. She took a moment to look at the customer. Delicate and beautiful body model type, an inch taller than she was, her light brown hair looked soft and shiny. Her clothes consisted of some gray pants with a blazer of the same color, white blouse, apparently shell, her feet covered by some fancy black and white shoes, of an elegant and expensive brand.

It was clearly a young woman, probably in her 20s, but with a very serious appearance, very mature for her age, confident and yes, she could say “cold”. Her face was absolutely gorgeous. It was a stunning business woman, without doubts, but also clearly very arrogant.

The woman unbuttoned her blazer. She looked tired. For some reason Clarke’s eyes focused on the mysterious woman. Fascinated by this stranger, also by that perfume that lingered in the air. 

After a long sigh, the woman finally spoke. Her tone of voice said it all: irritation and bossy.

\- Are you going to stay all night staring at me? or are you going to offer me something to drink? - The arrogant tan woman was trying to read the name of the waitress. The tag name moving, as now a little bit nerves Clarke breathed in and out.

\- So, Clarke! Are you going to ask me or what? - The woman asked irritated again.

Clarke snapped out of her thoughts leaving the tray she had in her hands and moved towards the table where this lady was at. Trying to recover herself again, and make her work.

\- I’m so sorry…it’s been a cr… - Clarke didn’t have a chance to explain herself.

\- Clarke! Are you going to ask me what I’d like to drink or not? - The lady was now getting pissed.

\- Yes, I’m sorry. What would you like to drink? - Clarke finally asked.

\- Was about time Clarke! I would like a cup of champagne rosé, and some strawberries… - It was Clarke’s time to interrupt the customer.

\- Oh, I would like to remind you that the bar will be closing at 12, and that will happen in…

\- I know what time it is and by the way, staring at the clients the way you were staring at me right now, is very uncomfortable and disrespectful, unless you know the client from some place else...

\- I…. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be disrespectful and I’m sorry if you felt that way. It’s just that…

\- The clock is ticking and I wish to drink my champagne, eat some strawberries and be left alone. So, stop giving me some explanation of why you are being incompetent and do your job, Clarke. Just MOVE!

\- Yes, of course, I’ll bring your drink right this moment…

Clarke was once again her patience were taking at her very limit, this time by an arrogant, mean and cold hearted lady. Definitely wasn’t her best day and her night was starting to become a nightmare. All she could was take some deep breaths and pray that her anger wouldn’t win, but she wanted to scream seriously a “WTF IS WRONG WITH EVERYBODY”. But she could control herself, and walked away to the bar and started to get the champagne ready.

\- Who the hell does she think she is? Damn bitch! Why do I have to go through this?! FUUUUUCK! I hate my day and I hate this job!!!

Murphy walked to the little window of the kitchen, after listening her friend. Clarke kept complaining her anger mixed in her voice while she finished placing the champagne in one of the cups and prepared some strawberries in a white bowl. Her face filled with fury and her eyes filling with tears, that she desperately tried to stop from rolling down her face.

\- Hey girl, what’s wrong? – Murphy asked her with concerns

\- Fuck! Happen… that I have to finish this fucking day having to contain myself when all I want to do is punch that woman’s face!! That one, that sat her ass down on table 13! What a piece of…

\- Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy! Take a deep breath girl! Listen to me, leave all that for a moment and just breath. Clarke. I know you can do this, right? - her friend begged, afraid that she was going to lose it.

\- Now, I want you to place that glass of champagne and that bowl of strawberries on the tray, and try to smile in that beautiful face of yours, and ignore her arrogance. You don’t know who she is do you? - Clarke head lifted her gaze to Murphy’s face.

\- Do you know her? – Clarke ask tired of everything, wonder who the hell that woman was?

\- Of course! Who wouldn’t? Well… clearly you don’t. That woman, my dear, is a multimillionaire CEO of a worldwide company of advance technology. She owns everything, including this hotel that you worked at, in other words, that “bitch” you are so mad about is your highest boss. Her pretty cold face has been on the cover of “Forbes” magazine numerous times, also “Newsweek”, “Time” and others, you just name it. That woman you labeled as arrogant dear friend, is none other than Alexandría Nathalie Woods, also known as Lexa Woods, it all depends how you want to call her, but whaever, she isn’t just any regular costumer.

Clarke scoffed.

\- Hmm… now I see where all that arrogance comes from. Well, she is still a piece of.. - Murphy immediately cut her off.

\- Shh!! She could hear you and it’s getting late. Don’t take too long, she has a very bad reputation with her employees, is super easy to irritate her. Just remember to ignore her arrogance and smile, don’t speak more than you have to and walk away as soon as you can.

\- Fine. Damn it! Why me?! – Clarke roll her eyes, taking a hand to her front head and breathing heavy, preparing herself for second round, while she was taking the tray.

Clarke tried to follow Murphy’s advice, than in less than a minute described the mysterious lady who was moody and that made her feel so horrible in a matter of seconds. Now she knew who she was comfronting to. Making her best and last effort, she smiled as she got near table 12 to a more relaxed Lexa Woods, who was focused reading on her iPhone.

\- Here it’s your champagne rosé and your strawberries Mam. Are you a customer in this hotel Ms...?

\- Wow! I though I’d never drink my champagne! I just wonder, why they hired such an unprofessional waitress to working at this fancy hotel’s? - The woman started to complain for a few seconds, she then revealed her name to Clarke.

\- It’s Ms. Wood, and yes. I’m a customer at the moment in this hotel..Clarke - Her comments felt like daggers in Clarke’s head, while she was counting to ten inside herself.

The waitress wondered why in the hell a person like Woods would treat her like that? Her hate towards this woman was extremely high in that moment. For a while she staring at the tray in her hands, with a clearly wish in her atorment finish mind.

\- I’m so sorry. May I have the number of the room you are staying at, please? - Clarke bit her tongue to keep from telling all sorts of unprofessional words to this woman, and never the less, put down the tray holding by her hand.

\- Stop saying sorry, Clarke. Just do your fucking job. I’m staying in the presidential suite, and now go away. You are distracting me

Lexa did not look at Clarke not even for a second, her answers kept bothering the blonde girl, who fought internally not to scream, all she wanted to do was to throw that cup of champagne and pour it down to the tan woman sitting at the table. 

\- You may excuse me Ms.Woods, but don’t need for such vulgarity language, when I’m trying to attend you with all my respect…. I…

Lexa Woods stop all her moves and lift her killing green eyes to found those blue intense ones. The waitress standing there, was someone trully stupid, or ignorant, or what the hell?! think the CEO. How in the hell she have the courage to have that argument with her?!

But at the same time she liked for some reason, she liked that Clarke challenged her, asking for respect. She knew that her actitude were really shit towards the waitress, she normally don’t used that kind of vulgar language, but after have a very stressed day, and a big bussiness deal with a british company fail, making her loss a considerable amouth of money, she was definitely not in the mood that night. 

Even when she was to point the way out of the hotel to the waitress inmediately, she took some seconds to study her beautiful face, and those blue ocean eyes that were intensely staring at hers without hesitated. She liked that Clarke didn’t back away and run to cried, that she stood there and asked for a little respect. She definitely admired her bravery, and Lexa Woods did have a weak for strong women personality and the waitress was one of those.

\- I said, go away and leave me alone Clarke.

Clarke simply turned around and started to walk away but her boss was not done with her and using the same stupid and arrogant tone stopped Clarke one more time. Clarke’s blood boiled and sighed as the CEO spoke again.

\- …and Clarke, you should look in the mirror. That horrible stain on your shirt it’s hideous to see. The personnel working at this place should be presented with no stains on their shirts. And in 30 minutes I want you personally to take another glass of champagne rosé and more strawberries to my suite, and this time I hope to see you with a clean shirt, and don’t be late unless you want soon to be looking for another job.

Clarke’s tired and shocked blue eyes stayed frozen and locked with the woman in front of her. In a quick second, her hours were being extended. A very irritated and humiliated Clarke couldn’t process all this, her night all of a sudden was turned into a nightmare.

The gaze between the two was intense and at the same time, it was like time stood still, like nothing around them mattered or even existed, just their eyes locked. Lexa’s green eyes were filled with power, determination and coldness. Clarke could read people easily and what she perceived in the eyes of her boss, was something that frightened her. Like someone was pouring a bunch of ice down her back, sending chills. Anyway Clarke started to lose herself in those beautiful green eyes.

\- What part of my message you did not understand, Clarke? – Said Lexa challenging Clarke that blinked twice recovering from her fascination.

\- Hmm…. What?

\- Did you understand my message? – Repeat Lexa with a little more power in her voice, noticing gladly how Clarke suddenly was falling into her magnetism spell, that the famous CEO used normally to attract women like bees to honey, and never fail.

\- Yes Ms., It was very clear. I’ll take you more champagne in half and hour – Replied finally Clarke staring at the woman without blink, her blue eyes were darker and full of anger.

\- and more strawberries - Woods added to her.

\- Yes, of course and strawberries too…

\- Perfect! You’re finally paying attention!

Clarke was still processing all of this at an amazing speed rate, that woman had power over her, was leaving her breathless, with no answers, and made her feel like a complete idiot. She wished she could talk back, but she couldn’t. If this woman was so annoyed with her, then why didn’t she fire her right then and there? And why she was remarked her name in every single sentence. She had a especial accent, maybe was Australian accent? Sounded like, Clarke recognized the ‘Australian’ accent right away. During her childhood she lived in Australia for a while, due to her father’s work, she really had a wonderful memories from that place and time, the happiest she could say. 

But she trully didn’t care, at this point she just wanna put the whole bottle of champagne over the head of Lexa Woods and then leave the hotel for once. But it was hard for someone like Clarke, to hate someone so easily, she was the opposite to that famous arrogant non-social woman. Clarke was really a nice person, easy to talk to and to make friends. But, Lexa Woods definitely reached all her limits and polaite soul, made herself number one in her list of how to hate someone in one second.

Clarke returned to the bar starting to unbuttoned her shirt and she sighed. Her angry and frustrated face said it all. She was so done with that woman and everything in between. She really wanna scream and run away as soon as posible.

\- Hey, girl, What happened? Why are you undressing, you know we cannot leave until the last client leaves… - Murphy intercept her on her way, worry and confuse.

\- I HATE HER! Can you believe she got all irritated because I had a stain on my shirt and on top of that in 30 minutes no more or less, I personally have to take champagne and strawberries to her suite. Can you believe that?!

\- Oh my God! She likes you! – Express with a smirk in his face Murphy. Clarke blink twice trying to understand what her friend just said.

\- What the hell are you talking about Murphy? Did you listen to what I just say? – Asked irritating Clarke.

\- Yes, she definitely likes you… - Insisted Murphy

\- Look, Murphy I don’t know what you’re trying to say with that. All I know is that I have to change this shirt and work 30 more fucking minutes thanks to her…

\- Ok, Clarke. I’ll explain while you change

\- Are you crazy? You are not coming in! - The last thing she needed was this. But, was she maybe overreacting?

\- We’ve been friends for years! I’ll turn around. I swear, but I would like to explain something to you before you let all this anger consume you…

\- Ok, but you have to hurry… and turn around while I change

\- Listen, Lexa Woods is known for her weak for women, if you know what I mean? - As soon as Clarke heard that she stop changing. So, the chic liked women….great!

\- And so what Murphy? I’m bisexual, and the last thing I wanna know is her sexuality, I just don’t care...

\- I’ve also read that she is known for being a playgirl, when a woman gets her attention, doesn’t matter how, she’ll take that person to her bed, and next day she just dump them.

\- Where are you going with this? I could care less about her. What does that have to do with me anyway? You can easily see that she doesn’t like me but hate me, and let’s not forget that she loves to make my life a living hell. She is just an arrogant idiot with power and money, maybe her night is been super bored and humiliating me is fun for her

\- No, Clarke! Listen to me, if she didn’t like you, she wouldn’t be complaining about you and would have fire you right that moment, and the fact that she asked you to deliver her drink personally to her suite tells me everything. Believe what I’m saying….you’re the next one… be careful

\- This is just great! That is all I needed…. An arrogant bitch that is in charge of my salary, and on top of that trying to seduce me… I really like my day!

\- I’m just trying to make you open your eyes Clarke. Don’t be silly, she is hunting and you are her prey tonight.

\- What are you saying?! For Christ sick Murphy, I don’t have time for this.

\- What I mean is that this could be a horrible or wonderful night for you…if you know how to play your cards. If you decide to follow her game, you can end up with lots of things, like buying your own place, travel, live life in a way that you never imagined,…

\- Murphy, are you starting to drink while you’re at work? Lets start for why in the hell that woman will put her eyes on a simple waitress? Someone that don’t belong to her social economic class? Do you really think that happen in real life? Danm you are watching too much “Pretty Woman” Murphy… so now, if you excuse me, I need to make a delivery and I don’t wanna be late.

\- Clarke you are making a mistake if you go into that room without being mentally prepare to what she can say o do. I just want you to keep your eyes open, and make a decision while you are on your way to that suite.  
\- I honestly don’t care about what that woman can offer me …or what I could get out of that. To be her sexual toy just so I can get some free stuff? Forget it! I have a great amount of respect for myself to turn into something like that… my life is perfect, I don’t care about money, or to travel or to be with a person so empty, cold and dark like her. So you wanna listen my decision? I just gave it to you, and wont change.

\- It is your decision…I’m just trying to open your mind to all this options that are about to land in front of you tonight…she asked for you, she hasn’t fire you, she’s talked to you more than she does at her meetings

\- Oh! Wow! Should I be proud? Look Murphy, I’m grateful for your concern my friend, but is gotta be ok. And really it’s getting late. I’ve been through a lot already and I would like to go home as soon as I can

Those were her last words. Clarke finally got ready, she closed her locker and looked at her friend with a sad look in her face. Her anger was exposed towards her friend in the ways she talked to him…she got close to her friend and placed her hand on his shoulder making Murphy turned around.

\- I know you are doing all of this to help me but don’t worry, I know how to deal with people like her, it’s just that tonight I’m so tired that my mind isn’t working 100% to deal with her aggressive words, and no, I will not be her lover just so I can take advantage of that, to get me things the easy way. I prefer my life like it is…simple. Lexa Woods can go look out somewhere else…

Murphy smiled to his friend and share one last hug before both parted ways away from the bar. Woods left the place minutes ago leaving a note on the table. When Clarke went to pick up the empty glass and bowl, she noticed the note with her name written on it.

“Bring two glasses of champagne rosé instead of one and remove the pony tail. Let your hair lose. Don’t be late Clarke.  
L.W.”

Her blue eyes were wide open as she read the letter more than once, she picked up the note with shaky fingers. Murphy was actually right! Sweat started running down her body and the questions came again… Why a woman like her will be so interested in her? Why did she have to let her hair down to deliver some champagne? 

She regretted not ending her job and finding something else. This woman seemed like a panther waiting for her prey to have a good night… and definitely, she was that prey. 

Her mind trued desperately to take the right decision, but the time in her watch wasn’t helping at all. She took a deep breath, biting her lips and closing her eyes. She wished she could call her father in that moment; he always had the best advice for her and an amazing humor. She placed her hand in her father’s watch and took another deep breath.

Clarke took the note in her left hand and squeezed it with a ‘you’ll see what I’m capable of’ type of smile. She knew what that woman wanted, and knew how to handle her. Clarke Griffin was a waitress and almost doctor and was ready to show this woman what kind of person she was, not a superior or inferior person, just one that deserve to be respected.

She walked with determination and let her blonde hair lose, moving her head to the side. Her hair adjusting to the motion as she took the tray with the two glasses of champagne rosé, and the small bowl of fresh strawberries.

As she stepped in the elevator she could feel her heart pounding, and was starting to sweat a little bit, but in her mind she wanted to show Lexa Woods that the employees were not inferior, a sexual toy, or an interesting prey to hunt for fun, she wanted to show her that people have rights and must be treated with respect.

She made her way out of the elevator and walked to the suite. Inmediatley she coul see a huge man stood right outside the door, with a black suit and his arms crossed in font of him. His face seemed as if he was angry looking at the wall in front of him. His dark eyes looked down to where Clarke was standing with the tray in her left hand, looking up at him. 

\- Ms. Woods asked me to bring this to her suite - her voice delivered confidence. The man look at her up and down, and nodded.

\- Good. Wait here… - He said with a deep voice

He looked at the waitress for a moment and turned to knock at the door. A female, now known voice for Clarke, from inside let him know it was okay to enter. The man peaked his head inside the suite letting the owner know the waitress was here. 

Ms. Woods told the man it was okay to let her go in. But before Clarke could go in, the bodyguard looked at her and warned her.

\- If I hear something that I don’t like, I will go in there and get you out myself. Do you understand?

Clarke looked at the bodyguard with not an ounce of fear. She couldn’t show this man she was afraid, she nodded and he moved so she could enter the suite.

When the door open and she was able to stepped in, she stopped to look around her. The room had a very dim light. There were some candles illuminating the room, a little too many for her taste. Inmediately the soft scent of roses, vanilla and lavender hit her nose. In the background the sexy voice of George Michael singing ‘Through” complete the enchanted place. Everything was so special in that big room, that Clarke felt like she was going into another dimension.

Lexa could be seen standing out in the balcony. The doors were wide open so the only thing Clarke could see was Lexa’s back. After a while, where her imagination went who know where enjoy the view in front of her, Clarke finally stopped staring at the enigmatic woman and placed the tray on a white marble table.

On the table a beautiful bouquet of fresh red roses caught her attention. She got closed and inhaled the unique scent, closing her eyes and enjoying the exquisite smell. Those flowers were always her favorites. 

Then she opened her eyes and saw that woman there…. Clarke didn’t know why but she felt pity for the CEO, even though Lexa had everything she could possible wish, it wasn’t enough. Seeing her standing out there in the balcony, concentrate looking over the city, with her hands inside the pockets of her gray pants, and that white shirt, it gave her a sensation of loneliness.

A gentle breeze played with Clarke’s hair, who stood there in complete silence, not knowing why, what she was waiting for, she just cant move, or say something to catch Ms.Woods attention. 

The breeze was carrying Lexa’s scent directly to her nose and while she breath into it, she felt like she was getting into some kind of enchanted moment. Clarke didn’t know why but being close to that famous woman, made her go to another place, something that she never experienced before with anybody. 

Suddenly, her hate towards Woods disappeared and she focused on that balcony. George Michael kept singing a new song named “Patience”, the tune becoming a little sad. When the voice of Lexa broke the spell while turning around to comfront the enchanted waitres.

\- Good! You are learning, Clarke! You changed your shirt. And your hair looks nice down like that, you should let your hair down more often at work.

Clarke could hear a different tone to her voice, wondering if it was part of her seductive skills or just because maybe she was more relaxing. But the waitress, wont be fulled around with that charmed woman, she was determined not to be manipulated by her and even though her tone of voice seemed normal and less aggressive, she still had that bossy voice.

\- Do you need anything else..? – Asked Clarke in a tone that indicated to Lexa that the waitress was in a reserved mode. A small smirk apears in Lexa’s lips surprising Clarke.

\- How old do you think I’m, Clarke? – Suddenly asked Lexa, staring at a now little confused waitress.

\- Excuse me? – Responses Clarke, trying to understand the stranger question.

\- Are you deaf? Or you don’t understand English now? – The ironic and little arrogant tone in Lexa’s voice annoying Clarke again.

\- Hmm..I don’t know…early 20s..?

\- I’m 25, Clarke. You can come now, with the glasses of champagne. One of the glasses is for you. – After give the order to the waitress, Lexa turn around again, looking at the city skyline. She needed to, because she couldn’t content herself to just smile. The presence of Clarke produced something inside her that she couldn’t explaind, but was nice and warm.

Clarke did what she was told, but she only took one of the glasses. As soon as she got closer, she closed her eyes. The sweet scent of the CEO’s hair caressed her skin. The view of the city was amazing, but Clarke could only smell her unique and so especial perfume that started to make something in her mind and body. 

Lexa felt Clarke’s body closer to her and turned around to comfront the beautiful waitress, when she got inmediately lost in those blues that were staring at her, in such unique way, and with only one glass of champagne in her left hand. Lexa then look at the glass and back to Clarke’s face, not being able to stop a smirk shinning in her lips. 

Her green sparkling eyes went back to those blue oceans, iluminated them by a moon light, make them shine like safires. Lexa could swear she didn’t felt like that in million years. Her body was reacting stranger, with a warm feeling growing inside, and her so awake and sharp inteligent mind, getting suddenly blocked. In fact she could only felt her heart beats, and all the warning alarms started sounding on her.

\- What part of the message didn’t you get? I said to bring the two glasses and that one glass was for you – Explained Lexa in a deeply voice tone, that even surprised herself.

\- I understand everything you are saying. I don’t have any issues with the language or my ears. I don’t drink whenever I’m working, and certanly I don’t like champagne. Now, if you excuse me, and if you need anything else. I will go. – Sharp Ckarke in her replied, extending her hand with the glass champagne rosé to the brunette, who got totally amused. But she wont let the waitress go yet, not until she say so.

\- No Clarke, your work doesn’t end until I say so, remember I’m the one who pays your salary. But, I like that you respect your job and don’t drink while you work – Explainded Lexa while she took the glass from Clarke’s hand, without stop looking at her face with that smirk in her lips that she couldn’t content. 

Silence filled the room again. Lexa turned her gaze to the balcony where she could see the whole city as she drank some of her champagne.

Clarke was beyond tired. She felt irritating at the replied of Ms.Woods, and even whe she was welling to fight for her rights, she was incredible calm feeling that something was making her to want to stay anyway, she didn’t know what to say to that enigmatic powerfull woman next to her that started to filled her mind.

\- You wanna know why I’m a such cold hearted bitch, Clarke? That is going through your mind, isn’t it?

\- The only thing that is going through my mind is that I want to go home and sleep; sorry but it’s been a long day… - Answered Clarke without look at Lexa, her blue eyes were lost in the beautiful view of the city of Chicago.

\- I will tell you why. When my parents suddenly passed away, they placed me into this business at the age of 20. I didn’t have a choice, I was the only heiress left of the most powerfull empire of bussiness worldwide. And like that, my life became numbers, marketing, bussiness meeting, agendas. I’ve to learn how to deal with a world filled with coldness and manipulation. And yes, I became a bitch because that is the only way I could survive, in this shit money-power life… -Lexa let all that story out of her mouth without really know why she was telling to a completely stranger something so personal

\- Maybe life should be about more than just surviving... don’t we deserve better than that? – Clarke said in a calm tone, and gentle eyes, while turning her face to see again the powerfull woman, totally fascinated staring at her.

After hearing those wise words Lexa turned to look at Clarke. She loved her words about life. Lexa didn’t felt like Clarke was judging her, like she normally felt every time she spoke with the people that she worked with. Clarke was someone that spoke from the heart, but with a brilliant smart mind. Lexa was just amazed by her personality, she was starting like Clarke very much.

Lexa’s gaze was lost as she kept just staring at the blonde girl standing beside her. For a moment, her world filled with cold, money and power were gone. For a moment, her entire world became Clarke, that beautiful face and those deep eyes that showed nothing but sincerity. Those blue eyes were just like the Mediterranean sea she visited so many times. Her blonde hair a little bit wild, playing with the breeze, looked shiny and soft. Suddenly, a strand of hair covered Clarke’s face thanks to the wind. Lexa didn’t hesitate and placed the strand of her hair behind her ear, very gently with her right hand.

Clarke on the other hand all she felt as soon as Lexa place her hair behind her ear, was a shiver down her spine. Her cheeks were started to pick up a pink color, she quickly bit her tongue, a clear sign she was nervous. 

Lexa’s eyes became dark, and her smile full of desire, was something hard to control. Her throat became dry, she kept touching her lips with her tongue, like she was savoring every inch of the girl she had in front of her. She just wanted to take Clarke right then and there and made love to her. That’s what usually happened with nearly every woman that entered her suite. From famous women to models, actresses, dancers, musicians. You name it.

But that unique creature standing next to her, in the night of Chicago was something else. It wasn’t just a one-night stand, it wasn’t someone she could just use and discard the next day. Clarke caught her attention and confronted her with no fear, she loved how strong Clarke tried to be, how determined and sincere her words were, she was simply someone she wanted to possess. Lexa always loved big challenges and that pretty smart waitress was a very especial one, that she wont let it go.

Clarke took a deep breath with her eyes still closed, feeling the warm breezed caress her face, she didn’t feel uncomfortable at all in that place, standing next to Lexa Woods, even though she could feel the woman’s desire. The way Lexa was looking at her was taking Clarke to a place she never were, she didn’t know. Deep down inside her, she wish that woman in front of her take her just like that, without any though, so there she knew she was in seriously troubles.

George’s music could still be heard in the background. Lexa was definitely a fan of that british singer. Clarke’s mind was at ease and she didn’t feel tired anymore. It was like she finally gave up and accepted to be with this person.

\- What are you thinking Clarke? - Lexa took another sip of her drink, not taking her gaze off Clarke.

\- Nothing really. What about you? – Clarke answer without hesitated, returning the question to Lexa Woods, like they were playing a tenis match.

\- You can stop being so polite to me, Clarke. Thinking is how I can survive in this world, if my mind stops working; my world will end up tomorrow. But, in this moment I’m just thinking of you.

Clarke felt a warm sensation all over her body, she swallowed, starting to feel uncomfortable. Lexa was looking at her and was now walking towards her. She turned her face for a brief second finding with a pair of beautiful green eyes of the powerful woman, so intense, she could read them so easily, there was desire in those emerald eyes and even it looked like they were smiling back at her. 

Clarke’s gaze were focusing on the other pair of eyes in front of her and back to those perfect and thick lips that were probably soft to the touch. Clark kissed a few girls in her life, it wasn’t something new to her, but Lexa Woods made her feel a strong desire like she was naked in front of the multimillionaire young lady, ready to let herself go to a world of lust, by those perfect lips that were being used to explore every single inch of her body. 

She could feel the heat between her legs, her cheeks started to take an intense pinky color, but she didn’t let herself go. She was able to keep calm, like Lexa’s words weren’t bothering her.

\- Thinking about me? Well… probably nothing good... I’ve made so many mistakes, one after another in front of you. You must be thinking why she still here? Why I didn’t fired her yet?

Lexa smiled a little taking a step back, liking Clarke sincere and ironic answer. The waitress could even make her laugh, a very strange thing. Lexa had a reputation of being all business very seriously cold woman that never laugh. For a moment it didn’t feel like she was that cold hearted and successful CEO, in that moment with Clarke she felt like just as a 25 year old girl talking kindly with a beautiful lady in a warm summer night.

Lexa chuckled for a few seconds.

\- Clarke, I don’t know how you do it but you make me laugh. Yes, I’m probably thinking that about you or maybe not. I didn’t fired you yet, because you are someone interesting Clarke Griffin…

\- oh well, thanks… and by the way how do you know my…? Yes... that was a stupid question… you are Lexa Woods, owner of half the world. I believe you have the power to find out all about me and who knows what else… - Commented Clarke shacking her head and smiling. Lexa couldn’t stop smiling either.

\- Well… to say that I own half the world is too much, let’s say I just own a quarter of it, and yes, it’s easy to get all the information that I wish to know about the people that work for me. But, why can I still detect that polite tone in your voice?

\- Because you are my boss, a customer of the bar and the hotel, and because I don’t know you – Replied Clarke turning her head to look right through those green enchanting eyes, that stare at her without a blink, like totally fascinated.

\- Would you like to know me Clarke? – Suddenly responses Lexa, with a malicious smile in her face, while she was biting her lower lip, feeling how her blood were running through her veins, and her heart rate speed up. Clarke definitely were having something special to make her felt that way. But what was so powerfull that strikes her like a lightning bolt.

\- I don’t know. Why would I want to know you? If I wanted to know more about you I can Google you. I’m pretty sure there will be tons of articles about you, maybe a couple of books, or I can read more business magazines

\- Haha… that is so true. I will give you credit on that. Yes, I am pretty sure that there are some books about my amazing life, but I wouldn’t believe in them. Google, well... you will learn lots of things about the richest and powerful lesbian bitch that rules an empire of bussiness, and her many affairs with the most beautiful women in the planet, but between us, the number is much less to the number or list that they give you. If you look at the business magazines, those might bored you because all they will talk about will be my latest big bussiness deals and how I’m doing in the markets worldwide.

\- I don’t know why knowing you are so important to be honest. Have never cross your mind maybe explore life in another way? Like more than just business, money, power, women… something different perhaps? – After she replied Clarke asking to herself why on earth she asked or suggested something like that to a woman like Lexa Woods?

\- That is a good question, Clarke. I don’t know… I’ve lived in this world of bussiness for many years, is was always like that. My parents brought me to this world to do this, I couldn’t imagine doing something else. What piece of advice can you give so that I can do something different in my life?

\- I don’t know…maybe live differently, see the world with a different view instead of just numbers. Feel the beauty of those small and simple things in life. Also perhaps smiling a little more?. You look different when you smile – The words come out of Clarke mouth without she could stoped them, and inmediately she regret them, when she saw the eye brown of the CEO move up over her right eye, looking a Clarke in amusement and with a smile that somehow melt Clarke inside. 

\- Oh, so you know that I don’t smile easily Clarke… - Said Lexa gladly that Clarke seems to know her a little bit after all.

\- Well, my friend told me a little bit about you, basic information… - Explained Clarke, rolling her eyes and make gestures with her hands a little nerves

\- You didn’t know who I was when you attended me in the bar?

\- Not really – Clarke confessed feeling her cheeks became red

\- Oh my God, Clarke, you don’t stop amazing me…. in what world do you live?! I can’t believe it! You are the first person that I know that didn’t know who I was… like I said, you are a very interesting woman Clarke Griffin. - Answered Lexa in shock and absolutely fascinated by the waitress, who didn’t know who she was.

For the first time Clarke smiled, in silence, a little bit embarrassing, looking at the beautiful city, she certanly couldn’t hold the stare to her stunning charming boss, who was just smiling shocking at her. The small talk with Lexa was starting to be interesting and comfortable, but she could felt really tired reaching her limits.

\- I don’t mean to sound disrespectful Ms.Woods, but I’m so tired and I have to rest – Clarke tried to excuse herself to leave

\- It’s okay, Clarke. You can go home… - Finally Lexa allow her to leave, even when she wish for the waitress to stay more time. She really enjoy her company and definitely wanna discover more in that smart beautiful lady. But she knew and she could see in those tired eyes that she needed to rest and so she let her go.

Lexa replied smiling at the waitress, taking the last sip of her drink. She was looking forward to speak more often with the waitress, and discovered more of that unique personality.

\- Do you live far from here? If you want I can tell Gustus to drive you to your house or you can spend the night here too if you wish… - Offers Lexa, now looking directly and intensely into Clarke’s blue oceans. But also noticed inmediately how that beautiful face that was a little embarrassing and smiling seconds ago, now started looking in shock and clearly irritating. She knew there, she made a wrong call, and she wanna kick her own ass at that.

\- What?! - Clarke spit in shock. - To spend the night here with you?

\- Clarke, if I wanted to have sex with you, you’d be in my bed right at this moment… - Lexa’s voice became bossy and Clarke didn’t like it at all, not the tone and definitely not the suggestion. The CEO tried to fix her stupid mistake but she was making it just worst and she hated her stupidity mentally block at the moment. Why on earth her mind was feeling blocked suddenly noticing that she annoyed Clarke that way? “What the hell is wrong with you Lexa? Too many easy women in your bed, that is what is wrong estupid selfish idiot” she said to herself, looking a little desperate at Clarke. She mess up the whole nice moment she had with the waitress and she didn’t know how to fix it.

\- That I would’ve been in your…? Let me tell you something, even though you are used to have what, when and who you desire, doesn’t give you the right to think that every woman will fall into your arms and bed, because you think you are the queen of seduce. I’m not a night stand, and certanly not a prostitude. I’m a woman that have principles in life and know more about respect others than you with all your power and money have. And i’m also a waitress that have pass way to long her normal shift time. So now Mrs. Woods, if you excuse me, is late and I have to go home. 

Clarke walking towards Lexa, while she was spoken, while Lexa only could step backwards until she reach the railing of the balcony. Where she couldn’t move more and just look into those angry intense blue eyes. At that point Clarke finished her speech nearly touching her face with hers. Letting her know very clear she wasn’t an easy woman, and she felt disrespectful.

Lexa was in shock, speechless and feeling the most stupid woman on earth. That lady in front of her was talking in a matter to her that nobody have ever have the courage to do. She admired Clarke in a way she didn’t do with anybody in her life at that point. She could have acted as she normally did, as a cold bitch unhearted boss, and fired her right there and then. But she just took a deep breath staring at her eyes. Trying to order her mind to speak and don’t keep messing up the situation.

\- Ok, ok. Look, it wasn’t my intention to make you mad or make you feel that way. I do respect you Clarke, and certanly I don’t think that you are a prostitude. Sorry I didn’t explained myself more better when I made that propose. What I meant was that you could sleep on the guest room that is next door. It’s late, and I know your working time finished long time ago, so I was trying to offer you my apologises, offering you a place to stay. That’s all…

Clarke looked at Lexa still irritated but relaxed, understanding now that there was no sexual offer coming from the CEO. Lexa was simply trying to be cordial, because she was still there, doing over time, because she didn’t let her go. 

The waitress blinked twice and gave a couple of steps back, taking a distance from Lexa’s face and body. But her blue eyes froze and got lost on Lexa’s greens. The aura in the room felt so sensual, while the voice of George Michael singing his ‘Father Figure’ was just perfect for the occasion. That beautiful, bossy and arrogant woman made Clarke feel things that she never felt before, like a sensual warm power was taking over her. 

Clarke was starting to like that heavy aussie accent, and that perfume so unique that covered Lexa’s body. Her eyes followed an invisible line, from those enchanted green eyes down through that long neck, seeing how the vein was beating fast, knowing that Lexa was feeling excited. 

Gladly she continued to that white silk shirt open, exposing that brown tan skin moving up and down in every breath, while the wind played with Wood’s shirt giving Clarke a glimpse of that athletic body, feeling suddenly her mouth so dry. 

The image unfolding in front of her eyes was so sexy. If there was something Clarke couldn’t deny was how attractive that woman was. She could now understand why so many women fell for her so easily, her seductive power was incredible strong and she was starting feeling it and lit something inside, something she couldn’t stop. Feeling a very strong kind of connection with the famous CEO, a connection that she couldn’t understand but definitely was there.

Lexa could felt the attraction Clarke started feeling for her, and she couldn’t contain herself anymore. Slowly and very careful extended her hands to Clarke’s neck, and the distance between them was starting to disappeared. As Lexa started to get close to Clarke, her hands caressed the beautiful waitress’s skin and hair, while Clarke was totally lost in Lexa’s gaze. 

Lexa’s touch was so careful making Clarke’s heart pound, but in a quick second she woke up from her daydream and took a step back, breaking the contact and that atractive spell between the two. Clarke stood still trying to catch some air, her eyes, clearly more darker now, couldn’t stop from staring at those lips full of desire.

\- Thank you… but I prefer my bed and nobody has to take me home. I brought my motorcycle with me, I like to drive and feel the wind against my face, makes me relax on my way home, which by the way is not far from here – Could finally explaind Clarke cutting the enchanted moment between them. Something Lexa felt sad about.

Lexa removed her hands inmediately, reacting to the rejection of the waitress so so atractive and so strong mind in front of her. She couldn’t restringe a smile appear on her lips…

\- Well, the offer is still there. But, you really drive a motorcycle Clarke? What kind…? – Lexa became curious about that, in fact she wanna know everything about the waitress at that point.

\- What…? Oh Ermmm… a Harley Davidson – Replied Clarke after she tried to concentrate again and blinked twice

\- Wow! How in the hell were you able to purchase that type of motorcycle? I mean, with the salary that you get as a waitress, is not a lot for that brand

\- Because the motorcycle belonged to the father of the waitress. Now if you’ll excuse me. Good night, Ms. Woods – Lexa felt the sharp answer from Clarke and she wanna slap herself again. Why she needed to be so stupid in front of that beautiful woman?

\- Good night, Clarke…. And I’d like to keep seeing you while I stay in Chicago. I found pur chat very enlightening and funny. Who knows, maybe you could show me how to see life in a different way.

Clarke looked for a moment to the arrogant lady, a little bit more relaxed and with a smile in her face. Without answering, but just nodded, her gaze looked at the floor as she turned around and walked to the door she entered the suite. 

Lexa follow Clarke with her eyes, while she was leaving the suite. She felt nothing more than admiration and a strong desire for that waitress. Clarke Griffin was someone that had to be conquer in a slow kind and respectful way, just like any real lady should be. But Lexa was loosing that touch with the years, being use to easy women surrounding her only for interest, for her money, her powerful figure and how good she was in bed. She didn’t remember have cross with a real woman like Clarke was in a very very long time. She didn’t care that was a simple waitress, that woman was someone to take good care off and be gentle and respectful, and she was welling to do that.

Her mind worked at a rapid speed. Clarke made her forget about the cold world around her. She needed to wet her lips, feeling her mouth dry, while her mind offered her flashbacks of those beautiful blue eyes, those amazing curves of her body, that particullary grave tone sexy voice. Lexa even could felt the warmth of her white, and for sure, soft skin, the desire in her darker eyes so strong, and she liked that. Clarke Griffin was a unique and magnificent woman and she was challenged to conquer her in a way she couldn’t resist.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2889k6c)


	2. "We are who we are..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: * Adult content scene at the end of the chapter.

The next morning Clarke woke up with a headache. She had a little more sleep and time was tight to reach the hospital. As she finished getting ready, after a refreshing shower, memories of the night before with Lexa Woods began to repeat themselves in her mind like a movie.

It had definitely been a very private night, where someone as eccentric and arrogant and at the same time more than irresistible as Lexa Woods had presented herself in her life as a real electrical charge. At times, she smiled, and in others she felt the heat running through her body, those piercing eyes that pierced her, and those delicate soft hands that brushed her face, hair and neck, so sensual. That peculiar and aphrodisiac perfume of the young mogul's skin. That grin, That maleficent smile so sexy, and that subtle way she had to pronounce her name so many times, almost at the end of each sentence.

Suddenly she also remembered the music that accompanied them all the time, but especially that last song so particular of Mr Michael "Father Figure", which was so perfectly coupled in that sensual atmosphere, and somewhat tense between them. It was when she sought out the desire in Lexa's eyes and lips, which seemed to be debarring her at any moment. She bit her lips and closed her eyes for a moment, remembering how close they were to kissing, carried by the moment of utter intimacy. Her eyes had lost themselves in Lexa's dark, intense green eyes, and those beautiful lips constantly moistened by that tongue calling out to her.

Clarke was very close to losing control, under the sensual influence of the young woman in front of her, who clearly had absolute power over her in every way, but she was able to react in time of the enchantment and to have stayed at a distance. Even though the attraction was really mutual, she was not ready to be simply the new sex object of Lexa's at the moment, she was much respected as a person to fall so low.

In addition, she was in the process of detoxing having broken up with her long term boyfriend, Finn Collins, no more than a year ago; she was definitely not ready to start a new relationship with anyone. She wanted simply to concentrate on what she wanted to do, and begin to live the life she always wanted. Much less to think of a new relationship, why did it have to be with someone like Lexa that was totally out of discussion.

At another time or place she might have given Lexa a chance, after all the brunette had shown signs of being not quite what she looked like on the outside, Clarke had been able to read her eyes for a few moments, and what she saw was someone very lonely, With a very wrong view of life, but with signs of a not-so-frozen heart. But from the beginning, the image of the young CEO about romances was not the best; they definitely belonged to two very different leagues.

She breathed deeply, preferring to put the thought in her confused mind, that Lexa Woods was a frivolous and manipulative one, which she would not give in, no matter the seductive methods she tried to use to conquer her...

Immediately an incoming message tone on her phone brought her back to t present. She unlocked the device, who could it be at such an early hour? To her surprise, it was a message from her boss Mr Thompson from the hotel bar, who asked her to meet him and have a small meeting later in his office. She did not understand what the reason might, it was unusual for her boss to call a meeting for nothing. Immediately the only thought that crossed her mind was none other than Ms Woods.  
She cursed with her eyes closed, and blew out irritated breath, as her nerves began to worry her, wondering in her mind... what the hell...?!.She swore she hated the damn night she had to met her. But when she saw the time on her watch, she left her worries aside, she simply took her leather jacket, her helmet, and ran to the exit of her apartment, cursing the short time she had to reach the hospital.

Elsewhere in the city, Lexa Woods looked lost through the window of her office, in the loft of the POLIS Tower of her company in Chicago. Her mind could not focus on numbers that morning, just the image of the beautiful waitress, Clarke Griffin filled her mind. It produced pleasure, desire, and automatically put that malicious grin on her face. Her hands were caressing her chin and down her neck, she had been so close to quenching her thirst on those tender lips of the blonde, it was so fascinating to get lost in those Mediterranean blue eyes.

The desire and the adrenaline in her body grew with the memories of the previous night. She really wanted to own Clarke in every possible way, not just sexually, but mentally too, she was fascinated by how smart and philosophical the blonde was. She was not one of those many brainless blondes, who gave her some pleasure in her bed some night here and there. Clarke was someone to own and savour, enjoy in all its form and for more than one night of sex. She wanted to know her, wanted to possess it completely and that this was the first time that she wanted to do so.

Lexa Woods did not go with romances, there was no such thing in her world, she did not have the time and her heart could not feel that feeling called love, love was weakness. She had learned in a very hard way that feeling could lead to the loss of concentration, and in a world like the one she lived, that meant the end of everything she had created. The word "love" was definitely out of her vocabulary, but "pleasure" was her favourite word, it was her relaxation, her cable to earth, her way of breathing free from the pressures she was exposed daily in the wild world of business. She liked to show off at events with women at her side, enjoying them in bed for a couple of hours, maybe for a few days, for her it was like doing exercises, Letting the stress and stress be released for a moment, being lost in the power of sex.

Her affairs usually did not last long, she could not stand the monotony, and it was refreshing for her to change her companions. Her taste in women varied, she preferred blondes, athletic, attractive, feminine, but she also had a penchant for Latin brunettes, they were usually very active and warm and passionate in bed. But so far, no woman had over-enthralled her, not to get carried away by feelings or even to think about them at work as she was doing with Clarke.

When dating a woman, Lexa was very schematic and did things according to her schedule, it was very mechanical in her mind, she also loved to talk to the media, and it was funny to read about their relationships, it was as part of her personal entertainment while having breakfast.

But Clarke Griffin was someone really different, she was someone who should take a little time and she liked the difference. She meditated on what the next step would be? When would she see her again? For a moment she would have wanted her phone number to send her a message, and although she could easily get the waitress's number, she did not want to do it that way, but she had already found the perfect solution. She contacted Clarke's boss with whom she had a brief meeting very early, from which the waitress would have news later... She smiled wickedly remembering that chat with Mr. Thompson, clearly still asleep and very surprised. Her plan was in progress and excited her...

But she was suddenly taken out of her world called Clarke, when her secretary and personal friend, Indra, knocked on the door of the office asking permission to enter. Lexa nodded, still staring out the window, her arms folded in front of her body, trying to change the attitude of her gay band in some way, for a more serious and distant one, she wanted to keep the Griffin theme just for her mind at the moment...

\- Heda, these are the documents of the "Final Project" for you to read and then, if all is well, sign... I also remind you that in 20 minutes has the meeting with the board of investors of Canada...  
heda... is everything OK...?

\- Yes... yes... everything is fine Indra.... It's just that I did not sleep very well last night, and I have a little headache, that's all... Yes, I'll be there in twenty, no you don't worry, I just need some aspirin and change my clothes...

\- Oh.... Sorry to hear that...,let me get your pills...

Indra immediately took Lexa's headache pills from the bottle, which her personal doctor Dr. Harper had prescribed for her earlier, when she begun to have strong migraines for a few days. Indra approached the young woman with aspirin and a glass of water...

\- Thanks Indra, I hate when I have a headache, it ruins the day! God damn! The meeting is in the main hall, right?

\- Yes Heda, it's there, and if you'll excuse me you should visit with your doctor, your migraines appear more and more often...

The young woman smiled as she took the aspirin, looking at Indra, who showed concern in her face...

\- Do not worry Indra, I'll do it as soon as the agenda gives me space. At the moment I better change, I have the board and I should look more presentable for the damn investors. I think the black and white LV dress with long side trim is perfect. Those old men not only look at the numbers I present to them, but they also love to see my legs and my breasts tight...

Lexa smiled at Indra, who nodded and immediately went in search of the requested dress and fine high heels shoes, both of the French designer Luis Vuitton. Lexa was a young woman who liked to seduce her investors with her image, not only with her intelligence, it was part of her business strategies. Her body was perfect, athletic, slender, and she trained daily with her American personal trainer, Mr. Pastermak, a renowned celebrity trainer, and accompanied by a Danish dietitian Ms Svenson, whom she adored, for she devised exquisite meal plans and healthy and most important, never felt hungry. She drank many gallons of water a day, did not smoke or take any drugs. Largely slept the regulation 7 hours night, and as sports practised boxing, only as part of training and swimming, practised almost daily.

The time of relaxation which she divided between yoga and meditation twice a day, which helped her to keep her head lighter, and to leave the tensions aside. She cared and devoted time to her body with special attention, since it was like her own sacred temple.

Lexa's life was very schematic and constantly under strict agenda, world travel was absolutely common, meetings, events were the most normal in their daily life. Even though she owned mansions in Los Hills in LA, and one in the south of France, 3 loft flats in New York, London and Paris, and a summer stay in Australia, she actually spent more time in luxury hotels and personal air planes.

She also had an exclusive team with her at all times everywhere, helping her at all times with her constant events and meetings, practically travelling with her everywhere, dressmaker, make-up artist and stylist.

Even when her time was very limited, Lexa loved culinary art, and took classes when she could, with the best chefs in the world, loved French, Italian, and Greek cuisine in particular, and was an excellent cook. She was also an expert in wines and champagnes, her vineyard farms in France, Italy and a very large in Argentina, were among the most famous in world sales.

Sometimes she liked to travel to the Swiss mountains and to do snowboard, it amused much all the sports that would produce adrenalin to her When travelling to Australia, she was fascinated by jet skiing, surfing and scuba diving in those incredible Polynesian corals.

She felt passion for nature, helping to preserve it was one of her fundamental pillars, as well as the rescue of animals in danger of extinction. Especially when taking relaxing periods in her beloved homeland, Australia, she made adventure and learning trips in the interior of the country.

The connection she had with nature was extreme and unique, sitting under a tree to meditate or read a good book, were paradise. She had also made some trips to Iceland, simply to look at the Nordic lights, which fascinated her so much, were images she possessed in her mind like vivid treasures.

In spite of her young age, Lexa was a young woman of world and several experiences, she lived the life to the full, with the free time that the businesses left to her, she had a keen sense of the respect for the planet, and invested a lot time and money in trying to preserve it. She also had a constant admiration for space, stars and the vast universe up there, read a lot about science, and obviously the latest technology, one of her crazy dreams was someday to be able to travel to space. She knew the names of every star, constellation, and planets, she was almost an expert on the subject. At times she was invited by NASA to witness the launchings at Cape Canaveral, or simply to show her the latest discoveries in a very private.

She had a passion for sports cars and speed, was an excellent driver and at some point had the opportunity to try even handling an F1 she sponsored. Despite having Gustus as her personal driver, she always tried to drive her exclusive models personally. One of her favourites at the time, was a black Aston Martin, which she called "The Commander." In her huge mansion in California, she possessed a sufficient collection of classic sports cars, among them Porsche, Ferrari, Lamborghini, Mercedes Benz, Lotus, Tesla, Range Rover and others. Her collection was considered one of the largest in the world.

Lexa possessed a very particular connection to the ocean, being close to the water relaxed her, nothing made her happier than walking on the beach, sitting for moments and listening to the sound of waves crashing on the shore. She was a very good navigator, she owned a big sail boat in the Monte Carlo and a yacht that she used to sail in the Mediterranean Sea in the south of France. She was very convinced that her inner animal was a dolphin, for whom she possessed an enormous love, whenever she could travel to the Caribbean and swim with them on one of the islands she owned on the islands of Central America.

As for family, Alexandria Nathalie Woods had been born on the 5th of July 1990, in Sydney, Australia. She was the only child of Anastasia and Jonathan Woods, but she could never have felt very close to them, for at the age of seven she was sent to private schools in Switzerland and France for a private education, to be prepared to take possession of the Woods Empire. So she grew without that typical warm family image.

Her parents died suddenly in a tragic plane crash, in the mountains in Austria, about five years ago, and from that moment on, when she was only 20 years old, she had to put herself at the head of the family empire. Lexa had no other family members, but her secretary and personal friend Indra, and her bodyguard and personal driver Gustus, were her adoptive family, whom she had known since was young, both of whom had been employed by her parents for many years. They became her family, and the only two people to whom she could entrust her own life with her eyes closed.

Alexandria Woods learned from a very young age that in the world to which she had been brought and destined to survive, trust was something too precious, and she should never give it to anyone. But Indra and Gustus had always been a part of their life, and they had shown her immense loyalty, and also love for the young tycoon. They where the only people who she allowed to give opinions and advice without being asked, the only ones she fully respected, loved and listened to the good advice dictated by both, even though she had always been trained and raised to leave her feelings of side.

The world of business was a very empty world, frivolous, cruel, and love and feelings were seen as signs of weakness, and weakness was a sign of defeat in the markets. Her enormous success was due to a combination of extreme intelligence, and a coldness, she never said thanks and much less apologized. Only the close employees who worked very close with her and those she loved did she apologise.

After three years at Oxford University, Lexa had graduated with high honours, her dedication and high level of intelligence meant she had graduated two years before the five-year normal period. During the last year of her university course, was when her parents died and she had to take control of the family empire, which she did so in a brilliant way, without hesitation and with a firm attitude.

Becoming the CEO of such a company helped her to get away from a great personal tragedy that touched her life at age 18, the pain she still felt in her soul, a great sense of guilt and self-hatred. A secret that still persists today. She dedicated her mind to business, and only felt physical pleasure, when she needed or desired it. Due to her worldwide business Lexa spoke to perfection different languages like: English, Spanish, French, Russian, Danish, German, and Chinese.

Elsewhere in the city, Clarke Griffin had a much calmer day in her hospital hours, luckily she did not have to practice with her beloved mother and in general was a fairly calm day in the ER. Her thoughts where filled with moments of the events of the night before. Her mind was filled with intrigue and questions about the young girl so successful, so arrogant, that in a matter of minutes she had become intriguing.

For a moment she told herself that she had completely lost her mind, if she really could attract someone like Alexandria Woods. How could it be...?!You cannot even share the same world...? The thought repeated in her mind... Their leagues are so different and that was all that could be with a person as egocentric, authoritarian and obsessive of perfection as Ms Woods.

Clarke lived with her feet on the ground, a free spirit, someone honest and simple, always of an incredible good humour, loyal to those she loved above all else. Someone who liked the simple life and valued the simple things, admiring the details of the daily life. She loved helping people, and was dedicated to saving lives. And she had a great talent for painting and photography. The art of the image was the second love in Clarke's life, definitely if she had not followed medicine, she would entered an art school and spent her life drawing and painting, or as a photographer.

She was passionate about riding her Harley and making long trips through the city on her days off, portraying images of landscapes, moments and people. Her most treasured material treasure was her motorcycle, which had belonged to her beloved father, and which she had inherited after his death. Keeping it was expensive for her, but Clarke would never sell something with such emotional value that it belonged to one of the people she had loved most in her life. A Harley on which she had ridden so many times as a child and teenager, clinging to the waist of her father Jake, who always loved to take her on long walks around the city, and teach her love for two wheels and especially for the famous brand.

Jake always told her that someday it would be hers, and unfortunately it was, but in a way she never wanted it. For Clarke that Harley D. She kept the memories most loved of her father, and would do anything to keep it with her.

One of her strongest pillars in her life, where the group of very close friends, with whom she had shared the high school experience. They were almost inseparable although everyone had their own careers, or jobs. With time they became the only true family she had, since she was an only child, and her parents were also, so the only family of blood left was her mother.

With her adoptive family, her beloved friends, whenever they could, they found themselves in a pub in the city, on weekends, or gathered in someone's house, to watch films and eat the most spectacular pizzas in the city, which were made by the hands of Raven Reyes, the Latin soul of the group, who loved to cook for her friends, and always generally organized birthday parties.

Raven Reyes worked with Clarke in the hotel bar, not always together, some nights worked apart, like the night before Clarke met Alexandria Woods. Raven was also at the University studying astronomical engineering, her dream was one day to get to work at NASA, and to become an astronaut and travel to space. She felt passion for technology and mechanics, so it was the personal mechanics of "delinquents ", so they were called in a group. Whenever any of them had problems with their cars or motorcycle like Clarke, Raven was the mechanic they came to.

The other of the girls with whom Clarke was very close in the group, was Octavia Blake, who was also a colleague in the residential medical in the hospital. Octavia had an older brother, Bellamy, who also belonged to the group of delinquents, and who had always been in love with Clarke, but the blonde could never see anything but a friend in him.  
Octavia was a young woman very excited about the race, she was a year behind Clarke, because she was also two years younger. Normally they had the same hours of residence, and generally shared their lunch in the hospital canteen, where they kept abreast of their medical experiences, and also of their private lives. Octavia was in a relationship of a year with Lincoln, whom she met at the gym that she attended three times a week. Octavia and Lincoln fell in love almost immediately, the chemistry between them was very strong, as if they had been made for each other, and they were simply inseparable. Lincoln soon joined the group of friends, and their routine meetings. A few months later they had moved in together, and no one doubted that the wedding would announced at any moment.

The remaining delinquents were, John Murphy, who was co-worker of Clarke and Raven in the hotel bar, as dishwasher and cook. Monty Green who worked in a messaging company, along with his inseparable friend Jasper Jordan, were both ideal for putting the holidays into a touch of extravagance, with the good herbs growing in their little hidden gardens. Harper McIntyre who was Monty's girlfriend, and employed in a florist, and Zoe Monroe, the youngest of the group, who studied at the University the career of pedagogical Sociology.

Originally there was one more member in the group, Finn Collins, who had been Clarke's boyfriend for about four years, but after Clarke found her boyfriend with another girl in her apartment, the relationship came to an end, as well as the friendship and therefore his departure from the group. The end of the love affair with Finn hurt Clarke in a profound way. They loved each other a lot, and she would never have expected Finn to fool her that way, especially when she was dealing with the deep pain of her father’s sudden loss.  
The blonde promised herself not to fall in love again so foolishly, not at least until she finished her medical career. The break with the young auto mechanic, had had many problems with her studies, family and friends. She never saw Finn again, sometimes she heard from him through Bellamy, who was still seeing him occasionally. Apparently Finn soon resumed his love life, starting dating a girl with whom he had recently moved to live with, in an apartment north of the city.

Clarke did not hate him for her life, despite the betrayal and abrupt separation, the blonde had always loved Finn a lot, like a good friend with whom she grew up. She did not want to meet him again, because even the pain was latent in her soul. She felt that seeing him again, it was like not being able to finish closing the wound. She wished him all the good, but she would stay away from his life, at least for the moment.

It was Thursday, Clarke continued to have a quiet day in the hospital, but her mind revolved around that meeting she would later hold with her hotel boss, and she had the unpleasant feeling that no other than arrogant woman Alexandria Woods was behind the it. Her gaze was lost on her plate of food, with which she moved from side to side with her fork, but carrying it to her mouth. Suddenly she was surprised by Octavia Blake, who sat next to her in the hospital canteen. Clarke almost jumped from her chair, was so deep in thought that she did not notice the arrival of her friend, always so full of energy, who sat down leaning the tray of food on the table abruptly, slapping the back of the blonde...

\- hey Clarke!..... Wooohhhaaa! Calm Griffin, it's me...

\- Oh my God! Octavia! You almost scared the shit out of me!

\- hey, I'm sorry, but you know what I'm like... where were you? I noticed from afar, you have something on you mind.. Do not tell me, you met Mama Dr. Griffin..?

\- No... no, luckily today I have no practice with her... No, it's that later I have a meeting with my boss in the hotel, and I have no idea what the hell it can be...

\- Well, there’s only one way to find out... when you go to the meeting...

\- Ah yes of course, very wise Blake....

\- hey, do not get mad... laugh a little Clarke, I do not think it's anything serious. Have you said anything any lately? Have you had any altercation with any of the hotel's guests?

\- No... well yes... maybe... I do not know...

\- OK, you already confused me... let me know a little more detail...

\- Well I do not know, last night there was someone in the bar that came almost when we closing, and it was a nightmare...

\- hey, what the fuck! What? Do not tell me it was it someone who had a few more drinks and wanted to make you work overtime...

Octavia was trying to cheer her up, but her jokes and winks, but did not make much of an impact on Clarke, who followed with her serious and somewhat lost look...

\- Well, it was not a man, but an arrogant and authoritarian woman, who was believed to be the queen of Java....

\- WOW Griffin! Are you telling me that a woman came for drinks and wanted to take you to her room...? you have sex appeal...!

\- I do not! Seriously, it was very difficult to manage. And no, the woman was not drunk, nor did she drink too much. Half an hour arrived for the closing, and since approaching the table began to berate me in such a bad way. And I was so tired, I could not find the words to answer, and my mind did not record anything to be able to act, so I spent making myself feel like an idiot... And finally, she demanded that half an hour later after the closing, I personally bring her some drinks and more strawberries... OH! You would have seen her, so pedantic, so authoritarian and only one year older than me!

\- But Clarke, who was the girl that you could not tell her that the bar was closed, and that you could not bring drinks later...? I missed something in your story...?

\- Oh no, the best part I did not tell you... the woman was none other than that famous tycoon Alexandria Woods, or Lexa Woods or as you like or may know more...

\- OH SHIT! Lexa Woods..? I've seen her in all kinds of magazines, and the news is never lost from her nobodies here and there, in addition to her romantic stories with each woman.... And what did you do then...?

\- Well first I did not know who it was until Murphy brought me up to date, the celebrity I was enduring, and the fact that the lady owns the hotel where we work, so that she had total control of my schedules and even corrected me in my ways of acting, and that I had to look better in my appearance, loosen my hair and change my shirt, because I had a damn little stain on my lapel! Arggggg.... I remember those moments and it still gives me rages....

\- hey, hey, Griffin Griffin... it's over, you're here now... But tell me, when you poured your drinks, was there another celebrity in the room...? Do not hide the best details, my friend... I read that last week she was walking around with that model Cara Delevingne... and Wow! They made a hot couple, I cannot deny it.... Who else was in the room with Lexa...?

\- Who...Who the hell are you talking about, Blake? And no, she was all alone when I went upstairs... well, at least in the living room of the suite I was alone, I do not know if there was anyone else in the room, but it did not seem... I simply wanted to drink a glass of champagne with her, And there yes, I sat down and I told her that I did not drink at work, and that I did not like champagne...

\- WOW Griffin! Are you serious...? OMG! Who would say my friend, was caught by a multi-millionaire playgirl like Lexa Woods, there at first sight.... Wow! Well I must admit that she has good taste....

\- BLAKE!

\- Oh no, do not take it that way Clarke... I'm straight but if I look at the femme side, you would surely be on my list of possible.... Lol

\- OCTAVIA!!

\- What...? Come on Griffin, do not tell me you do not know that you're hot and beautiful... and do not even ask my dear brother...

\- I Do not! No need to ask... And no, no way someone like Lexa Woods would look at someone as common as me, and to top it all, the waitress of the hotel where she is staying... and with so many things that bothered me, Nor that I can imagine that she likes in me any sense, she was just alone and wanted her to have a little company, typical of people in her class, so full of money and Power, but as lonely and does not have someone to talk to...

\- But you stayed...? What did you talk about...? Did she continue to treat you poorly...?

\- No, when I went up with the drinks her tone had changed a bit, she was more friendly, oh well, if you can say that she is someone friendly... I do not know, it is someone so strange... maybe the fact of being so, Arrogant, cold, manipulative, I had a hard time talking to her, it was so intimidating the way she looked at me... it was as if she only spoke with those huge eyes and so expressive...

\- Ohhhhh my dear Clarke... do not tell me you like Lexa Woods...?!

\- WHAT...?! Blake, you're crazy, did you know...?Now I'm going, I'm out of time, and please, what I told you do not say it on Saturday with the rest of the delinquents, or I'll have to deal with all the silly comments and speculations like yours...

\- OK OK... my lips are sealed, but I will say... between Lexa Woods and you, has started something... take care my friend, that woman is not someone good for you, it is a...

\- Oh Blake... for God's sake, eat your sandwich, you need to put something in that stomach... your feeling are working something wrong... but thanks for the concern and advice!

Clarke stood up with a smile looking at her friend, while she put a hand on the shoulder of a surprised companion, who looked at her with a frown on her suspicions, while she had a big bite to her super chicken sandwich And bacon, and with the other hand gave a farewell greeting to the blonde.

Clarke ended her medical residency for the day at two o'clock in the afternoon, at three o'clock she was to be in her boss's office at the hotel. She put on her black leather jacket, with discoloured blue jeans, and a short-sleeved T-shirt. The day was warm but cloudy, forecast rains at night in the grey city of Chicago.

When she was arriving on her motorcycle to the hotel, a beautiful and black sports car was ahead of her, and she parked in front of it in front of the hotel, it was nothing less than a luxurious latest model Aston Martin. Undoubtedly it caught the eye of Clarke, who stopped and parked her Harley Davidson behind the luxurious car.

Immediately her eyes met with none other than Lexa Woods in all her splendour, leaving the Aston Martin with all the grace of a model. Black-trimmed business suit, low shoes, plain white silk shirt, open and low cut, with those beautiful long brown hair, playing with the wind. And to complete the hot image of the boss, a black Ray ban lenses that gave a very cool image. In Clarke's eyes the whole picture seemed in slow motion, like those TV commercials.

Immediately Lexa noticed that Clarke's presence, who still sat on her motorcycle looked at her in astonishment as she pulled off her helmet, and her blonde hair scattered in the wind, like those shampoo commercials. The view was more than agreeable to Lexa Woods, who watched her for a few seconds, almost as if the very beautiful image of Clarke, shaking her head, arranging her hair with her hand, was all in slow motion.

That sexy, rebellious, wild image of the maid, dressed in casual clothes, was too attractive in her large green eyes, hidden behind sunglasses, was simply fascinating. Lexa grimaced with her mouth, spinning on her heels to climb the side walk, then opening the doors of her luxurious car, helping out of it to a lush blonde, who looked like one of those slender, Beautiful face, dressed in a sexy short designer dress Channel, white and blue, with beautiful high-heeled shoes, matching.

Lexa took her hand, handing the hotel keys to the valet, to take the car to the parking lot. But before starting to walk to the front door, she turned her face behind her companion, and gave a look to Clarke, who followed with blue eyes, not knowing if she should greet her with a grimace, or to ignore her, while she finished adjusting her hair, and her leather jacket, getting off the Harley Davidson.

Lexa looked at her for a second with a grimace on her lips, made her notice the blonde who had seen her, but nothing more. Then she took her exuberant and smiling friend by the waist, walking towards the entrance of the hotel. Clarke followed them, smiling ironically, could not expect less from Lexa Woods, appearing so coolly, with her actions in the hotel. She shook her head at the woman, and concentrated on the talk she would have with her boss in a few minutes.

When Clarke entered the Hotel, she headed straight for the elevators, as the administrative offices were on the fifth floor. She almost missed the elevator, but she was able to stop it when she pressed the button, and the doors opened again, revealing a very heated couple reaching out with their hands, and accompanying them with passionate kisses, against one of the walls of the elevator.

Obviously, it was none other than Lexa Woods and her beautiful companion, who clearly could not keep her hands away from the body of the tycoon. The brunette, seeing the image of Clarke standing in the door of the elevator, with somewhat surprised eyes, but also smiling with an ironic grimace, behind her hot companion, immediately took her by the waist, running her to the side, asking her to behave, as she closed a button on her thin silk shirt, with her sunglasses up to her hair, trying to ignore the look of the blonde in front of her.

The image of Lexa was truly so embarrassing, not to be lost in Clarke's grinning ironic eyes, immediately she spun on her heels as she entered the elevator without sound, pressing the button for the fifth floor. The blonde did not move an inch as Lexa grappled behind her, with her partner's hands. Clarke smiled to herself amused by the uncomfortable image that Lexa apparently had, due to her presence. The music in the elevator was classic, and was only interrupted by the insinuating comments of the woman who was with Lexa...

\- hey Lex, you promised me that we would go to dinner at that French restaurant so luscious... hey... you are here...? Do not leave me so cold babe...

\- Shush... concentrate... we'll talk in the suite...

Clarke could not stop smiling, she knew that the brunette felt some modesty when she was there, in the same elevator so small, with a companion that clearly could not leave her hands away from Lexa's body.

The elevator finally stopped on the fifth floor, where Clarke had to get off, but before leaving a voice stopped for a moment.

\- See you later, Clarke.

\- Ms Woods?...

Clarke did not turn her head to look at her, just smiled wickedly at Lexa, who was staring at her intensely with her lighted green eyes. When her cheerful companion took her trance Clarke Griffin, while the blonde left the elevator...

\- Lex... are we going to that restaurant...?

The doors closed behind Clarke, who shook her head thinking about how comical the moment was, and also biting her bottom lip, thinking of Lexa's so hot image in those business-woman clothes, and those lenses over her hair, and how special the Australian accent sounded by her name... She closed her eyes for a moment sighing, trying to concentrate on what she should face in seconds.

Her smile disappeared when she found himself knocking at the door of her boss's office, who immediately answered that she should come in.

\- Clarke, please come in and take a seat,it's been a long time since our last meeting...

\- Eh... yes, I do not remember when it was, but it was a long time ago...

\- Well, you must have been asking yourself the reason for the meeting..?

\- I'm not going to deny it, I've tried to deliberate... I... have I done something wrong? Some guests have complained about me...?I ...

\- Oh no, none of that Clarke, do not worry. It's just the opposite... You know Ms Alexandria Woods, right?

Clarke drew a smile on her face as she thought.. SHIT! I knew she was behind the...!

\- Ehmmm yes, I know her, well I met her last night at the bar.

\- Exactly, you served her last night and she let me know that she has been very pleased with your very professional and helpful attention. That is why Ms Woods wants you personally, attending the bar, and are at her disposal when she needs any drinks in her suite or whatever. I explained to her that you did not work every day, but then she insisted that I wanted you to work every day while she was staying here. I think it will be like two weeks...

Clarke's face was confusing to read for her boss, she looked at him in amazement but also with displeasure, working every day because that girl was staying there, and because she thought she was her personal maid...?SHIT! But I will try not to show my thoughts to her boss, who was still nervous talking to her...

\- Yes, I am listening, I apologize for looking a bit surprised...

\- Look, I know I may be asking too much, but Ms Woods as you already know is the owner of the hotel, and we cannot deny it when she personally asks for something extra from us, her employees... She said to have your salary raised from now on, and that the overtime you work for her, will be paid double.

\- What... what...?

\- That she asked that your salary...

\- Yes, if I understood... it's still surprising me...

\- Well what do you say...? Do you accept to work from now on more every day, with the salary increase and double overtime pay, personally attending Ms Woods until she leaves the hotel...?

\- Ehmm... what can I say Mr. Thompson... I ... of course, there will be no problem. I will work every day that Ms Woods is staying.

\- Another thing she told me about you was that she was very pleased with the level of education you possess, and how impeccable your appearance was, even when it was so late. You have made a great impression, and I cannot be more grateful for it...

\- Wow...She seriously said that...?!

Clarke did not understand what the hell happened to that woman, could not understand how she had started all that night so badly, with so many complaints, and the next day tell her boss the opposite... The blonde could not think more clearly what she heard. It did was not fun to work every day, but the effort was valid for the pay and double overtime! Her money situation was not one of the best, and that extra money was more than enough to save for her vacation in Polynesia, as she had dreamed, when she finished her medical career.

On the other hand it gave her butterflies in her stomach, without knowing why, the fact that Lexa Woods had asked for her services personally, it produced a dryness in her lips, which she wet with her tongue, with a grimace on her face,smiling and a little reddened, she honestly did not know where it came from.  
Her boss breathed a sigh of relief at the affirmative response of the young female employee, who still smiled as she shook hands and began to withdraw from the office, immersed in her thoughts and those butterflies in her stomach called Lexa Woods...

\- Oh Griffin.... I almost forgot...

Clarke stood with the door open, turning her head to her boss, who handed her a thick envelope with her name written on one of the edges, with a neat, fine print in black ink, apparently one of those classic fountain pens, which where almost no longer used and costing a few hundred dollars. On the other side of the sealed envelope, Lexa Woods' name was spelled with the same typeface and ink. The blonde was curious with the envelope that her boss gave her, frowning, trying to understand...

\- Ms. Woods told me that it was yours and that I should give it to you.

\- But I.... ehmmm Thank you Mr. Thompson

Clarke looked at the envelope for a moment, but without much thought she took it without saying more than thanks to her boss, leaving the office intrigued to know what the hell was in the envelope, felt something heavy and something hard, metal in inside.

She entered the elevator that would take her to the ground floor, holding the envelope between her trembling somewhat sweaty hands. She wanted to leave the hotel, go somewhere private to open it. She had never walked so fast in her life, as she left the hotel, got on her motorcycle and put on her helmet, and the envelope carefully on the inside pocket of the leather jacket, then closed it, starting the Harley and driving to one of her favourite city bars in down town Chicago.

She entered the heated bar, nervous, and eager to open the envelope. She sat down at one of the window-side tables, while she ordered a latte and a slice of apple pie.  
Her hands trembled a little, carefully pulling the envelope from the inside pocket of her jacket. Then she opened it slowly, for some reason did not want to destroy it, it was so fine and elegant. Immediately the exotic perfume of Lexa Woods, which she had so much enjoyed the night before in her presence, came out of the envelope like a magical posture, to which she closed her eyes once more as her nose approached the thin paper of the envelope, To smell it more deeply.

Suddenly she was surprised by the waitress, who brought her latte and her pie. She smiled at the young woman, thanking her, while holding for the envelope to her almost without realizing it, as if it were the darkest secret in her hands, her cheeks had turned bright pink, and she felt a little stupid in her attitude. The waitress responded with a slightly nervous smile, chewing a gum, then retiring.

Clarke breathed with relief, as if she had been caught in some mischievousness, something so foolish and striking her forehead for behaving so strange. But without wasting any more time, she turned her concentration to the intriguing scent about the envelope which she finally opened it and took out nothing less than the latest model of iPhone 7, gold colour, with an attached note, and a from Alexandria Woods, apparently written by her own hand...

"Clarke, while you work directly for me, you will use the phone to contact me. The code is LEXA. My personal phone number is added to the contacts.  
Listen to the music you own, you may like it.  
A.W."

 

The blue eyes of Clarke opened like two suns, illuminated, surprised and also happy. The iPhone she owned was the old model 5, with the cracked glass, which she always intended to change, or some time to buy a new one. But she would rather keep the money for that dream trip she might soon make. She looked at the brand-new gilded iPhone 7 she'd only seen in the commercials of magazines so often fascinated, between her trembling fingers, she smiled like a child with a new toy.

One of her hands lifted to her forehead brushing her hair back, then finally turned on the iphone . She unlocked it with the name of her boss, then a beautiful photo of a sunset over an ocean, appeared as wallpaper. Then she put the headphones in her ears, and went to the music that "perhaps she would like to hear" according to the exuberant brunette, while a smile was not erased from her face.

The first song that began to play was "Father Figure," by George Michael, her lips pursed fully flushed, a smile still lingering on her face. Immediately she closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of that sensual song that transported her once more, to that moment in Lexa's suite the night before, to those beautiful emerald eyes, so full of desire and malice, to those lips perfect so thick and soft, that she tried so hard to resist. She could feel those delicate hands that brushed against her skin and hair, so softly that they made chills on her back. The music was so sensual, with those lyrics that were so suggestive in the face full of desire of Lexa. The images were too much for Clarke's mind, The heat she felt in her body was not due to her delicious latte.

She stopped the song then opened her eyes, biting her lower lip. She tried to push those images from her mind, telling herself that all it was simply a seductive game of the young millionaire, and she was too smart to fall into that game, like a brainless schoolgirl. But it crossed her mind to send a text to her boss to thank her for the phone...1

"Clarke Griffin  
Thanks for the iPhone. I would have asked for your number but you saved me having to ask. Good music."

Clarke did not wait for an answer,she put the phone upside down, smiling took a drink of her latte, and cut a piece of her pie and ate it with pleasure. While she was eating,the golden phone vibrated with the classic sound of an incoming message almost spat out the pie she was chewing in her mouth, surprised by the device, as if she had never heard it before. She immediately took the iPhone and when she turned it she could see Lexa's reply message on the screen ...

"Alexandria Woods  
I'm glad you liked the music. I like your Harley."

Clarke smiled at the praise of her beloved father’s motorcycle. She shook her head, reading that first sentence, so authoritative, typical of Lexa Woods, biting her lip, she decided to reply to her boss.

"Clarke Griffin  
Thank you. Nice car of yours. I wish you a very good afternoon."

"Alexandria Woods  
The Commander is one of my favourites."

"Clarke Griffin  
The Commander? I thought it was an Aston Martin ...."

"Alexandria Woods  
Yes, it's an Aston Martin, but I call it The Commander."

"Clarke Griffin  
Oh I thought you were The Commander. ;)"

"Alexandria Woods  
I am. I hope to see you tonight Clarke."

"Clarke Griffin  
You can count on it. Until later then Commander."

Clarke continued eating her delicious pie and drinking her latte, with smile of triumph drawn on her face, she did not know why but she was beginning to like the strange and dangerous game. It was a real challenge. But at the same time, internally a battle was unleashed, not to be seduced by the playgirl's game, or just relax and enjoy each butterfly flying in her stomach, thinking of the tycoon and her apparent flirtations with her.

She wondered, too, if Lexa would like to ride in her Harley someday, but then she thought that it was a very ridiculous fantasy in her mind, something produced by Ms. Woods’s clear charms, with her enormous green eyes, so expressive and Intense, sexy suits with those white silk shirts so open, and that perfume that was willing to find out what brand it was, because it was just an aphrodisiac in her nose.

In her suite Lexa smiled discreetly at Clarke's messages, the fact that she liked the music as well as her favourite car and called her Commander, produced something internal, but nice.. .She wondered if it would be too crazy to invite Clarke to try her car one day before leaving Chicago. But she immediately dismissed the idea, since it would definitely be something totally out of the question. But it would give her great pleasure to try that Harley, clinging to the waitress's sexy body. Something like one of those crazy fantasies she liked to have, imagining herself breaking with the strict rules of her narrow perfect world.

Soon her fantasy world named at the time Clarke Griffin, was interrupted by her female company, already completely naked in front of her eyes. The beautiful young model was ready to perform her deepest and most exclusive sexual desires. Lexa had only her white silk shirt, fully open, with no bra underneath, and even with her black Calvin Klein panties, which were being slowly withdrawn, by the hands of the young woman kneeling in front of her, who was looking at her full of desire, As she ran her long, perfect legs.  
Lexa looked at her for a moment with dark, intense eyes and those thirsty lips. Her hands were clinging to the armrests of the sofa-chair she was sitting on, beside the king size bed in her room.

The blonde model laid her mouth on her chest, beginning a series of wet kisses on her neck, clavicle, then descending to her breasts excited by the touch.  
Lexa could only see her head, with those blond hair moving over her burning body. For an instant her mind re-created the image of Clarke, with a body with a little more curves, than the one she currently possessed, and without thinking a grimace of malice was drawn on her mouth.. As the young woman ran her hands over her body, she began to moan with pleasure. The brunette finally placed her hands gently on the girl's hair, slowly lifting her head up to face her eyes.

Without knowing why when she looked at the young model, she could see the image of Clarke, ready to be taken under her power, sometimes really fascinated what her mind could give her at such times. She held that beautiful face closer to her, leaning her lips on the model's with tenderness, holding her neck. She played with her lips on the blonde's open mouth, which was desperate to feel that tongue inside her mouth of her body.

Lexa liked to take her time, play with desire, get excited and excite her companion slowly. Her tongue laced for a moment with the model's lips, producing moans, and more intense desires, while her hands tightened and caressed the nipples of the blonde's aroused breasts, who pronounced her name seriously and with desire. She then thrust her tongue into woman's thirsty mouth, who responded immediately, interlacing their mouths with great intensity.

Lexa cut the hot kiss to begin to traverse the neck of the woman on her, totally committed to her games of seduction. When she rose to the woman's face she began to sigh between deep breaths, whispering orders to her submissive ...

\- Sit on my lap ... I want to feel how wet you are for me ...

The model followed her orders immediately, a deep groan leaving her mouth. Lexa could feel how intensely wet her companion was, she smiled wickedly, speaking to her again in the ear, which brushed against her tongue ...

\- Good girl .... Now I want you to move on my leg ... I want to hear you moan ... I want you to masturbate in my lap and have a good orgasm ...

\- Lex ....

The young woman simply moaned with pleasure at the deep, desirous voice of her sexual mistress, who followed by giving orders in the most sensual way possible, making her moan her name, every movement her waist produced against Lexa's muscular leg, who followed with the line of her kisses wet on the neck, and now the breasts of the young woman. With her tongue traversing her areolas, and the model's erect nipples, her hands arched those perfect breasts over her mouth, then slowly lowered them her waist, to follow the now more frantic movements of her sexual submissive, who in a matter of seconds arched her body all the way back, letting herself be driven by an intense orgasm that let out of her mouth with the name of Lexa ...

\- I like it .... so beautiful when you end up with me ... what a good girl you are Cla ...

Lexa immediately stopped, before finishing the name of the one who occupied her mind, her imagination. The girl was very busy finishing her deep orgasm, to notice the error of names by Lexa, who smiled with malice ... Then she took the model by the waist with force and made her stand and turn her body towards the bed. Lexa looked at her companion with pleasure and power, with a grimace of great satisfaction in her mouth ...

Behind the chair was a black ribbon, which she took in her hands as she continued to stare in her mind at an expectant Clarke, who stood in front of her, more than ready for what followed.

Lexa approached slowly, that evil smile on her face, and eyes full of pleasure, biting her lower lip. She raised her hands with the stretched ribbon, which she placed gently over the girl's eyes, who did not stop her, she simply smiled, while the brunette adjusted the ribbon behind her head, bringing her mouth back to her ears, brushing the bulb of them with their tongue, again imparting new orders to the submissive ...

\- Tell me that you want me ... Tell me that you want me to feel me inside, tell me you want me to fuck you with my fingers and my tongue ... tell me you want me to make you mine ... tell me ...

\- Please Lex ....

\- Tell me what you want ...

\- I want to feel you inside me, I want to feel your fingers and your tongue in my vagina .... I want you to make me yours, I want you to fuck me so much and so hard ....

\- Good girl ... if that's what you want ... that'll be ... you're wet for my babe ...?

\- Yes .... very wet for you ....

\- Drop on the bed ...

The excited, smiling young woman lay on her back, her legs dangling from the side of the bed. Lexa knelt in front of her, slowly stroking her legs, until her hands clasped her ankles firmly, raising her feet to the bed. The dominant brunette stared at her for a moment, drawing Clarke's face back into the young woman in front of her, who bit her lips, wetting them intensely with her tongue, waiting to be answered by the hands and tongue of her sexual mistress.

Lexa drew a grimace of malice and power on her face, raising her hands down the legs of the submissive to her knees, to descend slowly between the inner parts of her thighs, which she followed with humid kisses, small sweet bites and her tongue playing non-stop, while the model moaned with pleasure, bringing her hands to her mouth, biting her fingers in complete ecstasy ...

These were the moments in which Lexa really enjoyed the sexual power over her companions, dominate, give pleasure, do so very slowly, so that the submissive moment of desire with more intensity, beg for her fingers and her mouth, for her body So perfect and passionate.

Normally she gave deep women multiple orgasms, but she had only one or two, and in some occasions none. She did not know why, but she found it difficult to get to the real pleasure of a good orgasm, although it varied from women and styles. Many times the sexual chosen worked hard in her to give her that pleasure, but she immediately stopped them very delicately, so they did not feel frustrated, when she felt she could not reach the ideal climax.

For her it was not a problem or something that worried her, because her true pleasure in the power that she exerted on her sexual companions, more than they could give her. Her mind was very powerful, and it gave her much more pleasure to see her women desperate for more pleasure, as if praying for water in the middle of a desert. Besides, it gave her great joy to watch them get down for her, giving pleasure riding on her muscular legs, or masturbating with her own hands in front of her eyes.

After some intense hours of good sex, she dismissed the model with a long and passionate kiss, then relaxed her body in a tub of warm and perfumed water, lit by many candles lit around, listening to her favourite Briton singing "One more Try ".

She closed her eyes turning her thoughts to those images of the waitress, who she had so wildly enjoyed, for that short period of time, when she left her car hours before. She recreated the image of that silky blond hair playing in the wind, like a slow motion, wearing those sexy tight jeans and that leather jacket, and those Mediterranean blue eyes, so beautiful and deep, that they found her with fascination for an instant.

She smiled wickedly ... the delicious memories in her mind, ignited her body and produced more sexual pleasure, than the model that had just left the suite, had been able to do. Immediately opening her green eyes lit with passion for her exclusive gold Rolex, to check what time it was. Now, thanks to her very informative talk with Mr. Thompson, general manager of the hotel bar, she knew that Clarke began her shift at six o'clock until closing time at twelve o'clock.

It was 10:40 pm., she smiled thinking what she wanted to do with Clarke that night. But she decided to take her time in the bathtub, letting her body relax a little more, then let her head roll back, closing her eyes again, with the voice of George Michael, the time singing "American Angel" background .. .

She could not control her hands touching her breasts playing with her nipples, toasting joy, imagining Clarke's mouth savouring them making them firm. Then her long, thin fingers to her limbs, touching with pleasure, imagining the waitress taking possession of her body, totally on, slowly but somewhat savage at the same time.

She wet her lips, thirsting for those perfect lips, which she had contemplated the night before with such desire, while her hands worked inside her totally wet vagina. Her mind was drawn to the very beautiful figure of Clarke so lighted moving over her, with those sexy curves of her body, taking it completely.

It did not take long for her to reach that intense climax, bringing her into a deep orgasm, which she had not enjoyed for a long time, sighed deeply, letting Clarke's name escape her lips as she came out of her very placid sexual moment, and her body returned to relax under the foam of the warm waters. An intense smile of joy settled on her face... Definitely Clarke was her very personal American Angel, which in one way or another she would have completely to herself, before leaving that city...


	3. " A moment in Time... "

Clarke washed a few glasses at the bar, while her friend Raven returned with her tray full of used cups and plates, after touring and cleaning the rather busy tables of the bar that night. Raven came to the small window that led to the kitchen, where a very busy Murphy was putting dishes into the big dishwasher. Raven glanced sideways at Clarke, who seemed to be submerged in her thoughts that night, very quiet, catching the attention of the Latina...

\- Hey Clarke, what world are you in tonight chica...?

\- What...? Oh ... it's nothing ....

\- Ah yes of course, I know you, right...? Let's see tell your old friend Rav what bug has bit you tonight ...?

\- Somethings that have happened in the last 24 hours...

\- Wow! Well, what are you waiting for...?!, tell me!!

Clarke began to tell her friend, all the incredible events that changed her life in one night. The sudden presumption of Alexandria Woods, who had moved up to her working hours, and that while she was staying there she would have to work for her directly, and had even given her an iPhone7, just so she could contact her whenever she wanted. The only thing that did not want to go into much detail with her Latina friend, whose eyes where wide with astonishment as she listened to the incredible story, were those intense moments in the suite with Lexa, in which she was about to kiss her.

She did not want to hear Raven's heavy jokes, or the silly questions or innuendos that would come from her friend's mouth. She tried to limit the details, and also not to show how much the whole subject had affected her in different ways...

\- Ok ok, it really is like those stories that I read in the magazines, and I cannot believe that it is happening to you the pretty blonde, my friend, here next to me ... WOW! So you've become Lexa Woods' personal maid...? And you already got a new iPhone7 and a raise in your salary? Why the hell did I take last night off...? SHIT! No, I am pissed....

\- "Oh, believe me; you did not miss anything ..."

At that moment the phone in her pocket began to vibrate, she already knew who it was, because it was the brand new golden iPhone7 that her boss had given her. When she took it out of her pocket, she read the message that was very short and precise, the typical rosé champagne and the strawberries to be delivered to the suite.

\- Wow Griffin, you still dare to tell me that I have not missed anything ...?! What I would give for gaining that new iPhone and salary increase, and all for having met the owner of the hotel...

\- Dam! It's her...

\- What...?

\- It’s a message from Lexa ... she wants her drink and her damn strawberries...

\- DANM! WHY the hell did I take the night off?! OH GOD! And to top it all, the girl is so hot.... Griffin, you have won the lottery, my friend ...

Raven raised her hands to the sky, shaking her face while Clarke smiled, preparing Lexa's request. Shaking her head, at the gestures of her friend, who was called to one of the tables?

The blond waitress finished preparing the order, loaded it on her tray and told her companion that she was going to take it to the suite. When she reached the elevators, she noticed how a heavy rain had broken out over the city.

She cursed the fact that she had to get back on the bike, as she would have to ride home in the rain. She entered the elevator, which, in a few minutes, went up to the loft of the grand hotel, where the giant presidential suite was located, which occupied the entire floor.

As she reached the door, as always the giant bodyguards stood like a statue, who immediately looked at her seriously from top to bottom for a moment. Suddenly, Clarke could hear that from inside the suite came a beautiful melody played on piano, and for a moment she thinks...

\- Oh, not only does she like G. Michael, but also classic ...

Meanwhile, the bodyguard without knocking opened the door to let in the surprised waitress, who stared in amazement at Lexa, sitting on the grand black grand piano, located on one of the corners of the great hall. Her beautiful green eyes were very focused, on the keys that her fingers performed perfectly, a most beautiful melody in Clarke's ears, who carefully placed the tray on the white marble table, next to a new bouquet of fresh and so fragant red roses.

But the atmosphere was overrun with that peculiar perfume of Lexa, which was beginning to cause her so much pleasure to smell at it. She stood still, frozen in time, listening to that beautiful piano performed so masterfully by the hands of Lexa, who wore a black dress, adjusted to her slim elegant figure, with a prominent slash that could be seen beneath the piano.

Her feet were resting, her hair wavy and shiny, fell on her right shoulder, it was such a beautiful image. There were lit candles in various places in the room, which illuminated her in a very special way. The doors to the large balcony were open, and outside the rain hit the roofs and windows of buildings near the hotel.

At that moment a fresh gust of wind rushed into the room, surprising the blonde. Her hair flew for a moment with the wind, closing her eyes, to be carried away by the sounds, and the aroma. She was in ecstasy, enjoying the very special atmosphere of the place, it was as if for an instant she transported her to another place and time, so full of peace, beauty and exquisite fragrance.

At that moment Lexa raised her green eyes, fascinated by the beautiful image of Clarke standing there, in total ecstasy, her face drew a smile of pleasure, an inexplicable sensation ran through her whole being. The young woman in front of her was simply the most beautiful she had ever seen in years. The brunnette had never seen anyone enjoy it so deeply, when she played the piano, in her mind Clarke was beginning to have the title of "special."

Suddenly she noticed that the ecstatic girl was opening her Mediterranean blue eyes again, and she immediately returned her own to the piano keyboard, but she still kept the smile of satisfaction on her face.

Clarke stared at her for a moment, and without knowing why, felt that right there in that moment the image in front of her was the most beautiful she had ever seen. Lexa Woods was undoubtedly a beautiful young woman by which she was seen, the only problem she possessed was her mind, which made her so cold and arrogant.

By instinct, Clarke began to walk in the direction of the talented pianist. She stood on one side of the piano, so she was able to see her complete body, so perfect, so sexy in that low black summer dress. Her skin looked so beautiful, tanned by the summer sun, and the faint candlelight gave her an even warmer colour. And those eyes as green as emeralds, in which Clarke really lost herself in some magical and seductive forest. Those eyes that were so concentrated in the keys that her long, fine fingers touched as if they caressed each note.

Lexa moved to the side of the bench, leaving a place for Clarke to sit next to her, motioning with her head toward the empty spot. The blonde without hesitation approached sitting next to her very carefully, she was so fascinated looking at how much talent she possessed in those hands, that without making a mistake, she continued to execute that beautiful piece.

Lexa drew a faint smile on her lips, every time she barely touched the left arm of a hypnotized Clarke, who, sitting next to her, looked at her intensely, with so much fascination, that those butterflies began to fly inside her stomach ...

\- You seem to like what I'm playing Clarke ...?

Clarke was surprised at Lexa's sudden words, which she uttered in a very subtle tone as she continued to play without looking at her.

\- The melody is very beautiful ... You composed it ...?

\- Hahaha, not Clarke, I'm not that talented .... My old friend Mr. Chopin was the one who composed it, and it's called "Nocturne Op.9 No.2". Definitely one of my favourites.  
\- Oh! Excuse my ignorance for classical music. I only know a few composers, only those my father used to hear...

\- And who were those composers that your father listened to, Clarke...?

\- Oh ... Beethoven, Mozart, Bach and Tchaikovsky. He listened that kind of music to relax when he had hard days at work. Some I liked but I do not usually listen to classics.

\- Well Clarke, apparently now you like Chopin ...

\- Yes, definitely that piece is very beautiful, and you have a beautiful talent in those hands.

Lexa gestured again to another of those smiles in her mouth, this time with a bit of malice, raising her large eyes, to look at Clarke in an intense and direct, finding those Mediterranean blue somewhat timid after the comment ...

\- Do you like my hands Clarke ...?

Clarke began to feel a little uncomfortable, at the direct question, and who knew in what sense it was directed, those green eyes so intense and even maleficent they intimidated. The answer in her mind was immediate, she definitely could not utter it ... There was no doubt about how much she liked Lexa's hands, those fine, long fingers, and all of her ...  
In Clarke's mind everything in that woman was perfect, but the inner struggle was intense, and not being seduced by such a beauty goddess and seduction master, was something that was becoming very difficult for the young waitress. After a couple of minutes, she could finally find an excuse to bypass the answer. She immediately stood up, looking at the pianist still slightly nervous, her hands clasped in front of her body ...

\- Ehmm ... Do you want me to bring you the glass of champagne....? It's a shame to let it warm up at the table ...

Lexa returned her eyes to the piano again, but even with that malicious grin in her mouth, answering the blonde ....

\- I didn't tell you to stand up Clarke, and I don't drink when I play the piano, especially when I'm playing for you ... Sit back and continue enjoying, don't worry, my fingers are busy with the keyboard ....

Clarke looked flushed, unable to make a sound again, sitting down next to Lexa, somewhat uncomfortable and intimidated by that direct response of the brunette ... the tension was evident.

\- Is the music boring you, or my company Clarke ...?

\- Ehmmm ... no, no way ... I'm not bored ....

\- What Clarke...? The music or me ...?

\- Neither ... Excuse me, but I'm working and ...

\- Clarke, you're working for me now, and stop apologizing; I'm tired of hearing you say that word!

Clarke simply stared at her in silence as Lexa’s eyes followed her face. The intimidating pianist, for a few seconds raised her eyes and turned her head, found the Mediterranean blues that fascinated her. Clarke was under her gaze, not knowing why she got lost in those green forests so intense, that they spoke to her without words, she defenitivetly knew she was lost already.

They stared at each other for a fraction of a second. Immediately, to the visual fascination of Clarke, added the exotic aroma, so sensual that Lexa's delicate skin emitted, was simply aphrodisiac. Her face was so close to the muscled shoulder of the pianist that the blonde's lips soon became dry, beginning to wet them with her restless tongue, pressing her lips at times, so that Lexa couldn't stop staring at her, beginning to feel the same drought on her own lips.

Lexa's eyes intersected the lens between the eyes so lost in hers, and Clarke's thirsty mouth that screamed at her, could feel them so close, so soft, she needed to taste them right in your that moment.  
In Clarke's already lost mind, there was only the beautiful image in front of her, those incredible green eyes like the woods on a midsummer morning, which ran down her face with desire, those thick tempted lips that were wet with a tongue so restless, when suddenly Lexa's face drew a smile of malice as she turned her head around the piano again.

It seemed like she was playing a malevolent seduction game, to which Clarke could not find a way out, that woman beside her could control her so much, simply by looking, and it was not due to the fact that she was her boss, but a person, her presence had an absolute power, even over the mind of the blonde, and she surrendered to whatever the hell was going to happen that night.

At that moment, Lexa Woods was a lovely and charming, hateful, yes, but so desirable to try for an instant. It even crossed her mind, and what if she could taste those beautiful lips for a moment ...? It wouldn't mean anything right...? Just a kiss ...

The rain outside continued to hit metal ceilings, and the windows of the buildings. The wind that swirled around the room at times, sometimes playing with the wavy hair of the pianist and her blonde companion, already so devoted to what happened between them. The lighted candles, the aroma of Lexa, with that beautiful body in that sexy black dress, and those hands that finally played the last notes of Chopin's magical melody.

Immediately Lexa stood up, looking for her glass of champagne, then she headed for the open doors of the balcony, while concentrating on the falling rain, sipping her glass.  
Clarke stared at the keys of the piano, as yet without leaving the enchantment of that beautiful piece, which was so perfectly interpreted for her, by such a beautiful, seductive and talented brunette.

Lexa turned her face in Clarke's direction and smiled faintly, noticing the effect she was having on the blonde, all the atmosphere around her. She liked to see that her seductive powers were working, but she still didn't want to attack her prey, she was pleased to see how she reacted to her seduction, her doubts, how she got lost in her intense eyes without being able to react, totally hypnotized .

It gave her pleasure the clear fact that she could dominate Clarke without words, but at the same time she liked that the blonde continued to resist being seduced. She admired the fact that Clarke respected herself so much as a person, her great intelligence, her absolute simplicity, anyway, everything in her was delicious and perfect in Lexa's eyes and mind.

\- Clarke, I already finished playing the piece, you can get up ... I know that you do not like champagne, but maybe there is something in the fridge of the suite that you like and want to drink ...

Clarke finally came out of her trance, getting up somewhat nervous, looking at that beautiful figure so slender and feminine, and that wind that came playing with those hair that so fascinated her. And those green eyes that smiled for a few seconds.

\- No, thank you ... I think I should go ... if you do not need anything else ... Thanks for the piece you played, it was beautiful ...

Clarke spoke as she began to head towards the exit door of the suite, before Lexa spoke with that smile on her face...

\- I didn't tell you that you could leave Clarke. I told you to take something from the fridge to quench your thirst. I could see how much you wet your lips ...

\- I...? Oh no I’m fine thank you. Tell me what else you need then ...?

\- Stop being so tense, I am reputed to be ruthless and hateful as a boss, but I have never killed any of my employees, not that I am aware of...  
Lexa smiled weakly at Clarke, who took a deep breath before walking toward her, trying not to be intimidated by the brunette. Her attitude was solid, serious, joining her hands behind her back...

\- You still have not answered the question I asked Clarke...

\- What..? What question...?

\- Do you like my hands...?

\- I like how they play the piano ... it seems to be so easy .. Your fingers move as perfect on the keys as if you had done it all your life ... well ... sure that's how it is ...

Lexa looked at her with a smile on her lips, Clarke stood next to her, looking in the direction of the rain, in a tense position, like a soldier waiting for the orders to follow. She liked the way Clarke described how she played the piano, and how fascinated she was with it ...

\- Yes, my parents sent me to a piano teacher when I was 4 years old, because they said the length of my fingers were perfect to be a pianist.

\- Well, they were right about that....

\- Hmmmm ... and what music do you like to hear Clarke...?

\- Oh, me ...? When I drive my Harley, sometimes I like to listen to some of those old classic rock bands of the 70's and 80's, like Eagles, Kansas, Led Zeppelin, Dire Straits, The Police, bands that my father used to listen to and listen to with him... I can say Janis Joplin or Bryan Adams, Lenny Kravitz, are my favourites, but many different songs, and depends on the moment or the day...

\- Wow, there’s a lot of very good classical rock in your roots... Your father had an excellent taste. Well, now you also like George Michael ...

\- Yes, I like some songs by G.Michael ... he is a very good composer...

\- And you're seeing someone Clarke ...?

Clarke felt the question too personal and direct, and unexpected. Her eyes blinked nervously, honestly she didn't know what to say, and her mind rambled for a few moments...

\- You have to think about that, Clarke...?

\- No, not that ... it's a very personal question, don't you think ...?

\- Yes, it's personal and direct, that's me.

\- Oh, I see.... No ... I'm not seeing anyone. I broke up with my boyfriend a year ago ...

\- Aha ... why? Did he cheat on you or you on him?

\- What...? How ....

Clarke was starting to get irritated, wondering who the hell Lexa Woods was to ask questions about her private life, and so direct and offensive. She took a deep breath, frowned without looking at Lexa, but her eyes reflected anger and discomfort ... she simply kept quiet.

Lexa noticed that she crossed the line, tried to take it back cautiously, subtly, but also with some curiosity.

\- Oh ... it seems that you still feel something for him...?

\- Ehmm ... sincerely Ms Woods ... you have to do such a questions about my private life...?

\- Well I said it before, I like to be direct and when I want to know something I ask ...

\- Yes, that is becoming very clear to me ... I don't understand why it may interest you so much but the answer is no, not that I still feel something for Finn, we just grew up together, we were always good friends, but when we got together, that ruined the friendship somehow ...

\- Something keeps telling me that you still have feelings for him ... and yes, I'm interested in knowing Clarke.

\- No, as I said before, maybe just as a friend I miss, nothing else ... plus we both continue our lives very well ...

\- And if so, why are you still alone Clarke ....?

\- Because I want ... I need my space, to realize myself as the person I want to be. I'm fine as I am at the moment. And what about you Ms. Woods ...?

\- What about me?

\- Yes, you ... if you ask me about my private life, if you'll excuse me, I'll ask for yours ... Do you go out with someone..?

\- No Clarke, I do not do romances ... My company ladies are just that, some moment, some periods, sometimes just some night. They are people who accompany me to events, people with whom I don't have any type of relationship but to have sex, a time of fun and relaxation, but nothing more. Relationships are always uneven complicated and dramatic. Feelings bring distraction, headaches, stress, waste of time ... and in my world that's the worst you can get, it takes you to the broken bench .... So no, I do not go out with anyone ... With the last one that came here we had a good sex time a few hours ago, and nothing else, that's all for me and for them ...

\- Oh, I see .... So what...? You don't care what people feel about you...? I mean those "companions" if they could feel something else for you ...?

\- Those "escorts" like the flames, they know what they can expect with me from the start, I don't cheat anyone, and I am direct and honest, as I am now being with you. It is up to them to choose whether they agree or not, and if they are with me, it is for pure pleasure and good time, money, fame, nothing more, each part receives what we wish by mutual agreement. If they fall in love it is their problem. A long time ago I learned to recognize that it is simple weakness ...

\- What..? love...?

Lexa just nodded, taking a sip of her drink and now watched the rain fall with more intensity...

\- I couldn't do that ....

\- If you were in my place you would have to do Clarke, or you would endanger everything you have created and maintained, and as in my case also inherited, not counting that you would put at risk the few you truly love, because they would sink with you in the same boat...

Lexa turned her seriously, now, fixing her eyes on Clarke, who stared at her in surprise, almost shocked to hear what she was hearing. She simply could not understand that cold and calculating mind, which explained to her so fresh, so narrow and empty way of seeing and feeling life and people ...

She turned her face back into the rain, thinking how the hell it could be, to feel and to think so, as young as Alexandria Woods. She frowned over her eyes, now somewhat irritated with a mixture of grief, because somehow she felt sorry that someone like Lexa apparently had no idea what it was to love and be loved, really that woman was from another galaxy, she couldn't be human ... The silence seized her lips ...

Lexa stared at her, she knew that Clarke belonged to another world, a very different one from her, and she could never understand, what it means to survive in the world as frivolous and brutal as business, and to keep such an empire on her shoulders . Where sacrificing feelings was a basic rule for her, for which she had been trained all her life...  
Clearly the waitress could not understand it and could immediately read the judgment in those beautiful blue Mediterranean eyes, somewhat angry, lost in the rain that fell ... she would have wanted so much to be able to explain to her, to be able to show her that she was not a monster without feelings, but someone that she had to sacrifice part of herself to survive, and to protect what she had inherited, which had been educated and prepared to handle from the highest. But she knew it was useless, Clarke could never come to understand it, living in a world as simple as the one she lived.

Lexa's eyes filled with a kind of sadness and helplessness, when she suddenly felt a strong headache, she raised her left hand to her head, immediately losing balance for a moment, dropping her glass of champagne on the floor. Her hands trembled, seeking to cling to something so as not to fall to the ground. Clarke reacted immediately, looking at her in astonishment, stretching out her arms to grasp Lexa's body, which collapsed in them without resistance.

Clarke grabbed her by the waist, following her slowly until she sat on the floor, but holding it so that it would not hit the floor. Lexa's eyes turned white for a moment, letting her head rest on Clarke's chest trying to position her to assist her ...

\- Okay, Ms Woods ...?! Lexa ...?! I want you to try to keep your eyes open, try to breathe deeply ... do not worry, here I am, everything will be fine ... Relax ... breathe like I said .... ok?

\- What..? what happened...? Clarke ...?

Lexa reacted again, to find her body lying on the floor and held by the arms of Clarke, who spoke to her over her head leaning on that soft breast of the waitress, who kept talking to her, without letting go ...

\- What the hell happened to me, Clarke?

\- Don't be scared ... you just fainted for a moment ... did you eat something today?

\- Yes, I ate my dinner normally ...

\- Hmmm ... I have to ask... in those previous hours when you where with that woman, did you take some kind of drug...?

\- Clarke, no ... I have never taken or used any type of drugs, except for the aspirins that my personal doctor prescribes...

\- Do you have frequent headaches that last all day, like migraines...?

\- Yes, well, those damn headaches I have had for some time now, but the aspirins my doctor has prescribed helps me ... Clarke, you sound like a doctor more than a waitress...  
Lexa smiled slightly as she spoke, surprised at the seriousness and the very specific questions of Clarke, who still held her by the waist ...

\- My mother is a doctor... see, do you think you can stand ...? Let's try to make it to the sofa...

\- Yes Clarke, I think I can...

Clarke didn't let go of Lexa's waist, who was slowly getting up, holding the body of the young waitress, who immediately took her arm and put it behind her neck, on her right shoulder, to help her reach the sofa, where she helped her sit down slowly.

Then she went in search of a bottle of water from the refrigerator and some ice that she wrapped in a thin towel that she got from the bathroom. Lexa was still a little pale looking at her, surprised at how effective Clarke was in looking after her, and the fact that Clarke's mother was a doctor too. She smiled slightly again, as the blonde approached with the water and the ice wrapped in the towel ...

\- Okay, I'm going to put the ice on the back of your neck, to help stabilize you, okay? A glass of water will help; sometimes the dehydration can produce fainting as well...

\- I drink a lot of water per day Clarke, I do not think it's that ... but I'm surprised how much you know how to take care of me. Have you taken courses or did your mother teach you ...?

Clarke finally drew a faint smile in her mouth, very close to Lexa's face as she held the ice on the back of the brunette's neck, who was looking at her intensely, so close to her lips. Somehow that seductive tension returned, but Clarke's mind was now on determining what had been able to make Lexa faint. The symptoms of severe and frequent headaches were a little worrisome ...

\- You should call your doctor tomorrow and see her. They would have to perform a series of general tests of blood, urine and also a brain computed tomography. Those migraines in someone so young are not normal, especially in someone apparently very healthy like you. Have you felt trembling in your fingers...? 

\- Wow Clarke! Yes, now that you mention it ... sometimes I've noticed some trembling in my fingers, and yes, my arms sometimes fall asleep ... And no Clarke, I do not have time to see my doctor at the moment, I have many commitments in my agenda, the visit will have to wait ...

\- NO! It cannot wait ... those symptoms are not good ... they must do some tests, to find out what is going on in your brain...

\- Clarke, my brain is fine, otherwise I would not be who I am, do not you think ...?

Lexa tried to be a little humorous, seeing the concern in Clarke's serious face, somehow entertaining her, how a simple waitress working for her, cared that way for her health. It seemed strange to her that attitude of someone who was a perfect stranger ...

\- You know what I think Clarke ...? That you put something in my champagne, so I'll fainted fall into your arms ....

Lexa traced a grin on her face, making Clarke notice that her words were a joke, simply to ease the tension in the young woman who was attending. Suddenly Clarke took her wrist and concentrated counting ....

\- Yes, of course ... it was what I was really hoping for, you fall surrendered in my arms .... shush ... stop talking please ...

Lexa looked at her even more tenderly, while the young woman took her pulse concentrating on her count ... The brunette fixed her eyes on those lips that moved, as if called, was a picture so beautiful, so tempting, feeling the warm Clarke's fingers tightening her wrist, feeling her pulse, which was undoubtedly growing, at least she could feel that her body began to radiate that intense heat of desire and her heart beat at a fast pace...

\- I think now is ok; your pulse is a little fast...

Clarke let go of her arm, and looked at her again, deeply into those dark green eyes. The brunette was fascinated by the angel so beautiful that attended her. Clarke put her hand on Lexa's, subtly, pressing it firmly so that the brunette would pay attention to her words, more than to her eyes ...

\- Ms Woods, take this in a serious way. You should call your doctor and have tests to find out what is happening to you. Do not put those businesses above your health. Also, if you have a problem in your brain, it is urgent that you take care of it, because it is what you use most in your world, right? Beware, take it as it is your best investment right now! Please promise me that you will call your doctor first thing in the morning ...

Lexa was about to kiss that angel, who was just as dedicated to caring for her, worried about her health as no one had ever done, as if she were a true friend, or someone who really cared. Her eyes glittered, and she felt sensations she could not explain, sensations she could not handle with her mind. She smiled at Clarke who was looking at her for her answer ...

\- You know you're really beautiful Clarke ...?

Lexa could not contain her desire, desire to feel the lips of her saviour. She raised her right hand to Clarke's face with such tenderness, brushing with her fingers the beautiful skin of the face of a very surprised waitress, and then slowly intertwine them with the girl's wavy hair, finally placing her hand on the back of Clarke's neck, who still did not react.  
Lexa slowly brought her face up and placed her lips gently on Clarke's, who immediately closed her eyes, letting herself be carried away by the moment so warm and intense. Lexa very subtly brushed those lips that slowly opened for her full pleasure, could taste the cherry flavour of some lipstick, which at that time she knew was delicious. She could feel the excitement of Clarke's lips trembling, she felt so many sensations she had never felt in her life, as if she had never kissed anyone.

She kissed her very slowly, enjoying every inch of it with the tip of her tongue, which began to touch Clarke's lips, who simply let herself be carried away by the ecstasy of feeling those thick, soft lips that she had wanted to feel so much, and that subtle tongue and an expert who was touching her slowly, making her shudder. Lexa's tongue savoured the taste of cherries intensely on Clarke's upper and lower lip with such pleasure, enjoying each kiss as if she had never done it before, it was so strange and so exquisite at the same time, she could feel the heat seizing her body and her senses, she wanted to slowly devour Clarke not only that mouth, but every inch of her body.. After a few seconds finally let her tongue penetrate a mouth that waited eagerly. Clarke's tongue soon joined with pleasure to her own, Awakening that magic dance of the senses in all their bodies, already ignited.

At one point Lexa cut off the kiss, to turn her head and re-penetrate those hot lips of Clarke, but that gave the moment that the blonde needed to breathe and suddenly wake up from the seductive and magical spell.

The waitress took a deep breath, even with her eyes closed, but pulling her head back, away from her mouth and the frustrated and surprised face of Lexa, who was looking at her with dark eyes of passion, her lips trembled in an open mouth, Clearly even more thirsty after having tried the elixir of life on the young woman next to her, who immediately opened her beautiful Mediterranean blue eyes, also dark with passion, to look at her so intensely and with a little pity. .. like trying to find words without sounding hurtful ...

\- I ... I'm not ready yet ... to be with anyone ... Not at the moment ....

For the first time, Lexa found no words of reply, her mind had abandoned her, and she only felt frustration, looking at that angel so beautiful, so sweet, that she had finally felt with her lips for a moment that she felt so fleeting, but so exquisite and so special. She nodded, in total silence, while savouring the taste of Clarke's mouth even on her lips, she needed so much more, but she wanted to respect the distance Clarke was asking for, even though her mind could not process nothing of what at that moment was happening with her and the beautiful woman in front of her eyes whom she saw only as the most captivating and ardent goddess she had ever tasted and felt with her mouth.

Clarke understood the answer, nodding her head, as if in a silent agreement, looking into her passionate eyes and those lips that had carried her to paradise for a few seconds. But Lexa intimidated her too much for the moment, and also didn't want to be one of those many women who passed through the life of the brunette, like a gust of wind, with sexual agreements and nothing more ... But what Lexa had made her feel , In that kiss so sweet and so on was simply something unique, did not know if it was because the brunette was an expert playgirl, with a great experience in seduction, but without a doubt had made her feel like never before in her life. If her mind had not helped her to stop there, she would have been in Lexa's bed in a matter of minutes, At that moment she felt that her body wanted her so much, and she knew it was crazy.

Clarke's face was a little flushed, and her eyes were a little sad, as if she felt the pain of not being able to follow, somehow letting Lexa know that she wanted it too, but it was just not the moment ... not yet ... .

Then she stood up, not quite knowing what to do or say, the sensations that ran through her body were as intense as the rain that still beat outside. She took a deep breath, staring straight into Lexa's haunted eyes, following her with a passionate look and at the same time frustrated without sound ...

\- Good evening Ms. Woods ...

Lexa stood in front of her, breathing too deeply, fixed her green eyes on the Mediterranean blues for a moment, when Clarke spoke again ...

\- Please promise me that you will call your doctor tomorrow morning ...

\- I promise Clarke ... only for you ...

\- Thank you, but do it for yourself, you should always put your health over your business. Nothing can be more important in your life than your health. And thanks for the beautiful music ....

Clarke stared for a moment more at the brunette, who was fascinated, as if going to another world, staring at her, there was no such egocentric, authoritarian Lexa Woods, but someone sweeter, more vulnerable. The blonde nodded, then turned her body in the direction of the exit door, when a hand gripped her arm firmly. Clarke turned her face looking at the hand on her forearm, raising her eyes to find that tender image of a young woman so vulnerable ...

\- Are you sure you want to leave....? It rains so much and you only have your motorcycle to go home ... You will be completely wet...

Clarke drew a faint smile, at Lexa's apparent concern, she didn't speculate that the young woman who held her was playing any seductive game, didn't know why, but simply perceived it in those deep, lost and vulnerable eyes. She couldn't believe that was the same person that a few minutes ago had explained so simple and direct, that cold way she had to live life...

Clarke smiled at the end of the sentence. But Lexa still would not let go, making a slight smile...

\- You can stay in the guest room, if you wish. Or can I tell Gusts to take you home at least...?

\- Ehmmm thanks, but don't worry, I've driven before in the heavy rain, also, when I get home I take a shower and already ...

\- Clarke ...

Interrup her Lexa looked at her desperately, pressing her arm, as if not knowing what to say to convince her to stay .... Clarke looked at her in surprise ...

\- I don't want to be alone tonight ...

Lexa's words sounded very sincere in Clarke's ears, looking at her with some sadness, imagining how lonely she should feel daily, something money and power could never give her, the company of someone true to her side, who could worry about her or take care of her without a wage.

Clarke could not refuse her request so full of vulnerability, for the first time could read so much loneliness and even a little fear in Lexa's eyes. After all, she liked to know that the apparent iron girl was not so much, and that she too could feel vulnerable.

She glanced at Lexa with a frown on her blue eyes, nodding slightly. Lexa responded in the same way in silence, more relaxed now, but still without letting go of the waitress's arm, who drew a slight smile on her face, lowering her eyes to the brunette's hand, giving her to understand that she could let go. ..

Lexa looked at her own hand on Clarke's arm, not realizing that she was still holding her, when suddenly she was surprised by Clarke's soft hand resting on hers, and began stroking her with her thumb in circles, that made her breathe deeply, before the electrifying sensation that it produced for her body, so inexplicable but so pleasant ...

\- Okay, I'll stay, but if I don't go to say goodbye to my colleagues, and pretend I'm going home, they’ll talk tomorrow, and we don't want that Ms. Woods, right..?

Clarke smiled with a wink at a Lexa who finally smiled again, nodding. The blonde still kept her hand on hers while still moving that thumb in circles on the palm, so soft, so tender ....

\- Do not worry, I'll be back in a few minutes, I'll say goodbye, I'll change and I'll go up again, okay? I hope you can lend me some t-shirt, I hate sleeping with all the clothes on ...  


Lexa smiled again, nodding again as she released Clarke's arm, who was beginning to walk toward the exit door.

Behind her was a petrified girl in the room, wondering in her mind ... what the hell was going on...? Where the hell had all the vulnerability come from...? For a moment she hated herself, she had never shown fragility before anyone, only to Indra and Gustus, on a particular date in the year, that brought her to that great tragedy she suffered at the end of her adolescence, which still stung her soul ... .

After Clarke leave the suite, Lexa fell back on the couch, her hands on her face, she felt embarrassed, some anger, she could in no way prove as vulnerable to a perfect stranger as a hotel waitress. There was definitely something wrong with her, and she was not about to let her take over her even for a moment.

That kiss, it was something she had never felt before, perhaps only once for so long ago, that her heart could no longer register them, the memories were so vague and so far away, that she shook her head and refused any feelings, or those special sensations, so exquisite that she had felt as she brushed Clarke's lips. The sweetness of her mouth, the exquisiteness of that tongue, joining hers in such a passionate and harmonious way. Perfection she thought, she closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her mouth, brushing with the tips of her trembling fingers her own lips, trying to repeat in her mind, that sensation that ran through her body like a torrent of energy so suddenly, so wild, with that thought her mind seized, leaving her in the middle of an island of new sensations called Clarke Griffin.

She smiled, just smiled, the angry voices in her mind were silent, and nothing existed around her, only the image of the blonde waitress, who had completely taken over her and her whole being. She could feel the heat seizing her body again, the pulsations rising, the senses at the edge of skin, a skin that every time it was rubbed by the soft hands of Clarke, it bristled.

She just needed to feel more of those feelings, they had become like an addiction, a drug that she was not planning to leave at the moment. But after a few minutes her mind woke her from the enchantment, making her remember that she should get some sleepwear for her beautiful guest, who would soon return, and she should tell Gustus to let her in.  
She stood up, and she could feel the pain in her head again, she was scared for a moment, but the pain soon disappeared, and she breathed again thinking maybe her angel was right, that she should call her doctor and find out what the hell it happened to her.

She smiled again, thinking how worried Clarke was about her. Without wasting more time, she went into the dressing room, where she immediately opened the closet doors where the evening clothes were. She looked between models here and the, they all seemed not suitable for her beautiful waitress, until she remembered what she said ... "a t-shirt" ...  
Without delay she went to the drawers of the hundreds she owned, choosing a grey, short-sleeved, Calvin Klein brand, a favourite in underwear and sleeping. She also took some matching shorts, just in case Clarke wanted anything for those beautiful curves. Then she went to the door and gave the order to Gustus, to let Clarke in when she arrived and to go to rest.

She re-entered the suite somewhat nervous, tried to think the steps to follow, had to reactivate her mind in some way. She needed her not to let go of her emotions like a foolish teenager. She stood in front of the balcony where the rain continued to hit the nearby rooftops. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, seeking concentration in her mind, clarity of thought. She usually used the meditation technique, which she had learned from a Chinese teacher as a teenager.

After several minutes she achieved inner peace, the clarity she needed. As the door to the suite opened, letting in a smiling and somewhat shy Clarke, dressed in her normal clothes, discoloured jeans, an embroidered T-shirt, one of those red and blue jackets, and her leather jacket with a Bag hanging from an arm and the helmet of her motorcycle in hand.

She stood there waiting for Lexa to tell her where to sleep. Lexa turned her head to look at her with another countenance, something closer to Alexandria Woods, more serious and balanced, no longer so vulnerable and fearful. But seeing that somewhat rebellious image Clarke was fascinated, was something beautiful wild, somehow it was like seeing that true Clarke to which she was so attracted.

After a couple of minutes, she approached the expectant blonde, taking the clothes she had for her, she still looked a little flushed. It was not easy for Clarke to have to sleep in the same room, with a woman who could handle her so much, and who had kissed her in such a few minutes.

Everything was so strange to Clarke, she tried to leave the storm of her confused thoughts aside, she felt tired, many things had happened in a few minutes, and her "inner Clarke" was announcing problems to her, but she decided to deactivate everything in her, Your mind, your feelings, and just get into bed and sleep ...

-Take these clothes, Clarke, I hope you like them, you love colour. But my sleeping clothes are usually in grey or white tones.

Lexa held out the clothes to Clarke, who with a faint smile accepted them almost without looking...

\- Oh, do not worry, they look great for me, no ... I do not have favourite colours of bedding ... I usually use old t-shirts to sleep ...

\- Oh .. Ok, there is the guest room...

Lexa pointed to the door to the left of the room, walking in front of Clarke. She opened the door for her, while Clarke entered slowly, somewhat intimidated by the luxury of the room, had never been in such a place, much less sleep with sheets of sheer silk. Her eyes opened like two suns, totally surprised and speechless. Lexa looked at her strangely ...

\- Is everything all right Clarke ...? Is there something you do not like...?

\- No ... it's not that, on the contrary ... it's all so beautiful ... just WOW! I have never slept in such a place ...

Lexa smiled slightly at Clarke's so tender surprise, she did not think the blonde belonged to another class, and that silk bedding was not very common in her life.

\- Well I hope it does not bother you too much ...

\- Do not! Of course not ... thank you very much for offering me a place here Ms Woods ...

\- It's Lexa ... you can call me by my name Clarke ...

\- Okay, good night ... Lexa

It was the second time in the night that she had heard her name on Clarke's lips, and she could not help the shiver running down her back, making her so vulnerable, even her cheeks took on that silly blush. But she breathed again and she let go of the desire...

\- Good evening ... Clarke

Lexa turned on her heel and left the room with a look on the blonde who was still looking at everything with admiration. She would have wanted so much to invite her to her own room, to feel her by her side, but she knew it was the not right thing for the moment...

Clarke stood motionless, still staring at the huge room so luxurious, so large, with large windows that looked out over a dark grey sky, with thousands of little lights on, diffused by the rain that hit the window, and the water that fell like waterfalls.

She breathed deeply, waking from the trance, began to place her few belongings, on a small sofa that was next to the window. Then she sat on the bed, which was huge and a dream. She dropped back, one of her hands gripping the clothes Lexa had given her, felt them for a moment and immediately lifted them to her face, that perfume seized her senses again.

She closed her eyes and everything that just happened a few minutes back, repeated in her mind, like a movie in slow motion. Her body began to react; her temperature began to rise, her lips felt dry, thirsty. The vivid memories of that special and intense kiss, so delicate that Lexa had given her, after calling her "beautiful," made her shudder to the depths of her being, she had definitely never experienced anything like that in her life.

She had made her feel so much in those seconds that hard, her mind disappeared in a warm, tender forest called Lexa, and her senses lit up like the candles burning around them in the living room of the suite. When suddenly, a light knock on the door, and the immediate opening of it, let face of a shy Lexa.

Clarke was shocked, making her jump, standing at the side of the bed, startled and flushed, looking at Lexa...

\- Lexa! ... Do you feel ok...?! Has something happened...?

\- Do not worry; I just wondered if the clothes were good for you, I could find you...

\- Oh no, they’re okay, I have not tried them yet but I can see that they will be ok, do not worry...

\- I also wanted to ask you, can I borrow for a few minutes, the iPhone I gave you..? I'll give it back to you right away ...

\- Oh ... yes, of course ... I have it in my jacket, give me a minute to get it...

Clarke nervously tossed her sleeping clothes on the bed, searching the leather jacket for the requested phone, then taking a few steps toward Lexa and handing it over to Lexa.

\- Ummm ..., would you mind if I take a shower? I usually do that at home when I get home from work, it relaxes me so I can sleep ...

\- Yes, of course Clarke, that door leads to your private bathroom. If you are going to take a bath, do you need to lend some underwear ... Any colour that you particularly like...?

\- Ehmmm ... oh no ... no need ...

\- I insist ... Clarke. When one takes a bath it is nice to change all the clothes do not you think ..?

\- Yes, but I'm sorry to bother you with so many things .....

\- You do not bother me Clarke ... tell me which colour you like, you can choose, black, white or grey ...?

\- Ok ... whatever you choose will be fine for me ... I'm not much favourite colours in truth, let alone clothes that I only see when I go to the bathroom ...

\- Hahaha ... it's true, I give you that, Clarke ... Wait for me a few minutes...

Lexa immediately went in search of underwear, leaving a Clarke more than surprised but more relaxed and smiling. The blonde was amused by the situation in which she had finished that night, without eating or drinking, she was in Lexa’s suite, about to wear her underwear, to spend the night in the luxury room ... Everything in no less than a few hours had transformed into Clarke's life, so many emotions on one night were like too much, but somehow she felt that they were not so bad after all...

Lexa returned to the room in a matter of minutes with a black set of CK underwear, of course. She handed them to Clarke who looked at them, taking them in her hands, while her eyes were lost for a moment in those of Lexa...

\- Thank you Lexa ... you are very kind indeed ... and they look perfect! You really are fan of Calvin Klein huh ...?!

Clarke winked at her as a beautiful smile took over her face, before a totally hypnotized Lexa, who after a moment could react and smile a little flushed ...

\- Ha-ha ... yes Clarke, I love the brand ... I like many models, they are very comfortable and unisex ... Sometimes I also like to use Victoria Secrets, but when I thought of you, I imagine you are more than wearing something like CK, with models in a sportier tone. I hope I have not been wrong in my choice ... When I finish with your phone I will leave it on your table ok?

\- Oh no, you have chosen the right brand ... I would never see myself wearing something like Victoria Secrets models lol ... they are not my type. Thank you very much. I hope you feel better tomorrow ...

\- I feel better now, especially now that you stay here, Clarke.

Clarke looked at her with surprised, but warm eyes, drawing a faint smile, at Lexa who returned the same look, leaving the room again and closing the door behind her.  
The waitress closed her eyes, breathing deeply, still trying to understand what the hell had happened in the last hour of her life...? Repeating in her mind those direct answers of Lexa, which did not cease to surprise her, but she did not feel fear. No way was she afraid of that Lexa Woods would be compelled to do something dishonest; those thoughts were not part of her mind.

Only the confusion, the surprise, and those sensations that ran through her body and felt so good ... Without thinking more, she left the CK garments, t-shirt and shorts and the set of underwear that were granted on the bed, With that perfume that enveloped her, to go to her private bathroom, that waited for her with warm waters and a good time of relaxation, that much needed it, after so many emotions, nothing like a good shower to loosen all the tension.

Obviously the small but spectacular private bathroom had luxury but the room, lavatory and bath tub of beige marble, shiny bronze quills with artistic shapes, fine towels on all sides and of all sizes, brown with beige designs in the same shade of lavatory and tub, and brand-name soaps, which smelled something like lavender. Although the luxurious bathtub tempted her, the tiredness she possessed only gave her energy for a quick shower, which she proceeded to do without waiting any longer.

When she emerged from the bathroom, wrapped only in a large towel around her body with her wet hair brushed back, still barely dripping, she was shocked to find Lexa in her room, her back to her, looking out the window, the rain that still falls without ceasing outside.

The brunette immediately turned on her heels, looking at Clarke, her hands behind her back, somewhat nervous. Her eyes remained static before the image, so beautiful Clarke, almost naked, with that wet hair and those drops of water slowly running down the neck and shoulders of the beautiful waitress, who was already somewhat intimidated by the look.

\- Oh, I .... I did not imagine .... I just wanted to tell you that I added some music to the iPhone that might help you relax and sleep in a strange bed. I remembered that last night you told me that you could not sleep in a bed other than your own bed; I thought I could help you listen to the music that sometimes helps me sleep.

\- Ehmmm ... ok, thanks for thinking of me, Lexa ... it's very sweet of you...

\- And another thing, tomorrow morning you can stay all you like, I will tell my assistant, Indra, of your presence here, so they are no misunderstandings or unexpected surprises, sometimes Indra can be a bit overprotective.

Lexa drew a smile on her face, the most beautiful Clarke had ever seen. Obviously the assistant was something more than that for Lexa, and for the comments to be overprotective, on the part of the assistant to the boss also, but not romantically, but rather felt like family. Clarke still holding the towel that surrounded her body looked at her with a smile ...

\- Oh do not worry, I have to leave very early, like at 6:30 I have to get out of here. So you will not even find out when you do ...

\- Oh good Clarke, at that time I wake up daily, but I can do it earlier and we can have breakfast together, if it's okay for you...?

\- Oh you do not have to do that for me ... I can buy a coffee and some threads ... Do not bother more than you have already done for me. But thanks for the good intention ...

\- I do not mind Clarke, I'd like to have breakfast with you ...

\- Ok, I accept your offer, only if you promise to call your doctor in front of me, while having breakfast...

Clarke smiled and winked at her right eye, as she proposed her deal, to a Lexa who subtly smiled at the proposal of the waitress, who extended her hand to close the deal. Lexa looked at her with a grimace, raising the eyebrows of her left eye, and after a few seconds in silence, she extended her hand to find Clarke's ...

\- Ok Clarke Griffin, I will only close the deal with one more condition, if from now on you leave the formality out of your tone with me and you treat me like anyone else...

\- Hmmm ... well for something you are so successful in your business Lexa Woods ... you know to take advantage of them before closing the deal... ok I agree...

\- Ha-ha ... if I am ... well, Clarke Griffin we have a deal closed. And you should feel honoured, I do not usually make deals easily, it's very difficult to extort me ... Now tell me, what you would like to eat at your breakfast, so I can order it before I go to sleep. And it seems to you at 5:30 AM?

\- Oh, okay .... coffee, orange juice, some toast, eggs and bacon. And 5:30 is fine for me. Thank you.

\- Perfect then, I hope the music helps you, and see you tomorrow Clarke, may you rest.

\- Thank you again, you also hope that you rest, and do not hesitate to call me if you wake up and do not feel okay? Good evening Lexa ...

\- Okay, I'll do it ... Good evening, Clarke.

Lexa withdrew with that beautiful smile that illuminated her beautiful face, Clarke was definitely under a spell that cost her a lot to leave, but she felt more relaxed, somehow Lexa was strange but slowly discovered that behind that iron wall that there was a beautiful young woman, attentive, protective, sweet, and who could show a smile on that face, that could simply lead Clarke to get lost in the paradise of sensations.

She took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, taking the iPhone Lexa had returned with the music that supposedly would help her relax and sleep. But she decided to put on the clothes that the brunette had lent to her, and to brush her teeth before going into that bed of dreams.

It was strange to wear Lexa's CK panties, but they looked distinctly new, they probably were, surely someone like Lexa Woods did not send underwear to the laundry room ... she could use new ones every day without any problem. But when she put on the t-shirt, she felt that perfume that wrapped her again, hugging her body completely, making her shudder ...

Luckily the size of the garment was perfect for the blonde, who looked in the mirror in the pearl grey t-shirt, with the word CALVIN in large letters at the end of the garment, in a darker tone. Then she took the shorts that matched them, she was not going to do it because she used to sleep simply with a t-shirt, but since she was in an unknown place, she thought it would be a good idea to wear them, the set was really beautiful and Clarke felt like a model of the famous brand, smiled looking at herself in the big mirror, even tempted her to take a selfie with her own phone, with the garment on, but gave up the ridiculous idea...

She felt somewhat strange wearing those expensive clothes, and with that scent that really hypnotized her; she closed her eyes for a moment to imagine Lexa's slim athletic body, embracing her in its essence. She took a few breaths, opening her eyes again, a wide smile on her face. She told herself that she was going crazy with the whole affair ... She shook her head and went under the silk sheets of the enormous bed, a size she had never slept in her life.

She looked at the ceiling of the room, then the rain falling out the window, she took the iPhone7, placing the earphones in her ears. First she set the alarm to wake up the next day, and then checked what music her boss had added to the set.

Lexa had created three music folders, one said GM, the other said "Relax," and third was titled: "For you Clarke." The title caught her attention, and she opened the folder with her name, which only contained an item entitled "Chopin - Nocturne Op.9 No.2".

Her face drew a smile, remembering that it was that beautiful melody, that Lexa had played for her that night. She decided to press play, and began to hear those magical tones in her ears again, like a reverie to which she returned, feeling the proximity of Lexa in all its essence. Soon her eyes and her mind surrendered to the world of rest and sleep, while the piano continued to play in her ears, and the rain fell ceaselessly with some distant thunder.

On the other side of the suite, Lexa had been lying down trying to keep her mind active, all those feelings that in a few minutes had produced Clarke internally, had shocked her. She kept thinking about how silly it was to faint in the waitress's arms, and demonstrate that vulnerability.

What the hell happened to that beautiful blonde...? She had never passed out before, losing control, being carried away by impulses like a schoolgirl in love for the first time ... She shook her head, took her face in her hands, tried to find the answers in her mind, but at the same time she felt very exhausted, when suddenly she noticed that her hand, the one that had gripped Clarke's arm smelt of her perfume, that beautiful faint rose perfume, which at times her nose could perceive in the presence of the blonde, especially when her head was resting on the breast of her saviour, for a moment.

She closed her eyes feeling the scent, the desires returned, the heat flowing through her body, the images of Clarke that special night, that kiss ... that had simply shook her in an incredible way, that electricity that had travelled her body, feeling the tender lips of that beautiful angel, the tongue that had intertwined with hers, in the union of their thirsty mouths for each other, feeling as the pulses rose and the desires seized frantically of her body.

She would have wanted the night to end with Clarke in her arms, lying the on her side, feeling her every inch of her body, making her feel that no one else could possess her, make her moan, scream, or sigh her name, each time that made her come to a deep orgasm. She would give her the treatment of a queen, because at that moment she was what Clarke was to her, her queen, the owner of her desires.

But she did not want to possess her only for one night, she wanted to possess her for a long time, to make her completely her own, to enjoy it every night, to listen to her beautiful philosophies of life, which somehow began to like her, for a moment they transported her to another world unknown to her, To which she could not have access, but Clarke... Clarke offered her openly with her words, and her Mediterranean eyes so expressive and deep, with that concern for her without any personal inner thought, which made her feel cared for, protected by a soul as beautiful as the waitress's.

In those moments that she was held in her arms when she fainted, she felt something beautiful, which she had not felt for so long, the beautiful feeling of being protected and secure in those strong arms of Clarke. She did not refuse to feel that vulnerability, it was something she enjoyed, that made her shudder.

Something inside said that she could trust Clarke, it was someone who was apparently very honest, very simple, who apparently did not want to get anything out of her, and who cared about her as if she had known her for a lifetime.

A feeling crossed her mind, it was strange but she wanted fiercely to make Clarke her own, wanted to take her completely, body and soul, to seize her whole being. Lexa was ready to give herself for the first time to someone who. She knew that the madness of feelings had taken hold of her, and although she wanted to fight them, it was a losing battle whenever she was near Clarke. But at the same time she was realistic, she knew that they belonged to two worlds so different, her mind wondered .... how to unite heaven and earth ...?

The chemistry in the atmosphere when they were together was incredibly surrealistic. Lexa wanted to try to understand her, but her mind could not give her an answer, she just projected Clarke's images, and she could feel her heartbeat accelerate, and a smile of pleasure took over her face.

After a few minutes, she surrendered to the dream world almost without realizing it. A beautiful sensation enveloped her that night, an angel accompanied her, and for the first time in a very long time, she felt protected ...


	4. "Sky & Earth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!   
> This Chapter is long, but interesting in different aspects. The tension between Clarke and Lexa continues to grow, each time they are together, and conflicts begin to appear... Oh yes! Lexa is a big fan of Calvin Klein brand... but I think you already know that right? ;-) I hope keep catching you... Sorry for the delay in upload the chapters but I depend of an amazing friend that is translating to English!  
> Thanks for reading this story, comments and kudos, it means a lot to me!  
> Sangabrielle

The alarm woke Clarke with surprise ... thinking "it's already 5:15 AM? she felt her body ask for a few more minutes of sleep, but she smiled as she smelt the scent of Lexa's scent enveloping her, as if her body were embracing her under the silk sheets.

When her mind repeated Lexa's name, she came back to reality, a brief summary of the night before, began to repeat itself in her mind, and clearly brought her to the place where she was waking up ... no less than in the suite of Lexa Woods, sleeping in her clothes, invaded by that perfume that already it’s time to find out what is the name of it.  
She took her hands to her face, trying to open her eyes at once, to get moving, she had a few minutes to visit the bathroom and to meet for breakfast with her particularly boss. The day outside was gray, the rain had finally stopped, but the sky showed no signs of much improvement.

She finished getting ready and left the room looking at every corner of the great hall, trying to see if Lexa was already awake, when a knock on the door of the suite caught her attention. She didn’t know what to do, nobody knew she was there, only maybe the bearded giant of the bodyguard, who let her in the night before ...

The door suddenly opened, revealing the bodyguard who looked at her for a moment, as if trying to understand why the waitress still there?, and also wearing bedclothes .... The giant gestured with his hands not too pleased with the surprise, but merely said that the waiter had arrived with breakfast for Ms.Woods.

Clarke looked at him for a moment, somewhat intimidated by the moment. It was 5:32 AM and Lexa was apparently still asleep ...She was surprised that her boss, who demands so much punctuality with minutes and seconds, does not comply in the same way ... But she didn’t want to alarm the bodyguard, and thought of some excuse to cover for the sleeping beauty ...

\- Ehmmm ... Ms.Woods is in the bathroom just getting ready, I can receive the breakfast; please let the waiter in....  
The bodyguard looked at her without trusting her words, but nodded to let the waiter in, who entered with a cart full of various foods and drinks. Clarke wondered how many guests were invited to breakfast that morning...? Because the breakfast seemed a lot for only two people. Her surprised eyes looked at the cart, while the young waiter waited for the order to leave...

\- Ehmmm ... Ms.Woods ordered all this food...?

\- Yes, Miss, a full presidential breakfast.

\- Ehmmm ... OK, where do I sign...?

\- Here, on the tablet is fine. Miss....

\- Oh, never mind, I'm just an employee of Ms.Woods.

\- OK, then I wish you and Ms.Woods a good day...

\- Thank you, you too, have a nice day.

The good-looking young man withdrew, while Clarke hurried to close the door and immediately go to the door that led to Lexa's room. One part of her didn’t dare to open it, but the other part was worrying too much, because of what had happened the night before with the brunette, fading in her arms suddenly, and all the symptoms they talked about ... she was nervous, her pulse rising, but she had to put aside the formalities and see if Lexa was at least alive.

She knocked at the door very subtly, didn’t want to sound bold or rude ... there was no response from the other side, bit her lower lip, getting even more worried, but really she should check that the girl was well.

She decided to enter without thinking more; her trembling hands took the latch and very carefully opened the door, peeping only her head around the door. She found Lexa lying down, hugging a large pillow, as if holding someone in a spoon-like position, almost as if protecting someone imagined by her side. Her face possessed so much peace....

Clarke watched the brunette's body for a moment, and noticed that at least she moved, a sign that she was breathing. But also worried that Lexa was still asleep, a person like her always keeps to her word of agendas, meetings, schedules, etc.... that clearly was not a good sign...

She wanted to see that everything was really good and normal with the brunette, so after a deep breath entered the room, which by the way was invaded the perfume of the sleeping beauty. The order in the room was absolutely perfect, there was nothing out of place, no clothes left on the floor or on the sofas or chairs, only a book on the table, next to the bed, the fine Golden Rolex, and a new golden iPhone7S with the headphones next to it, neatly rolled up in an elastic band. Definitely Lexa liked the order and the neatness at home simple appearance, something quite different from Clarke...

But her eyes soon focused on Lexa, who still held her tender position, from a sweet protective spoon, hugging her pillow like a little girl to her teddy bear. Clarke slowly approached her beautiful face, those lips that had kissed her so sweetly the night before, and of which she had become addicted, were just so perfect and delightful to feel them unite with her own ...

Her mind was distracted by such beautiful and warm memories, but soon she was able to focus her mind again, to look at Lexa and see that her vital signs were normal. She listened to her breathing, and very subtly put two fingers in the main vein in her bare neck, to feel the pulsations, when she was surprised by the magical green eyes, which opened immediately to the touch of her fingers with that soft skin. ..

\- Clarke ...?! What....?! What are you doing in my room?!

Lexa had been surprised to open her eyes and find Clarke looking at her with fear and some modesty, and feeling that delicate hand on her neck ...

\- Ehmmm ... Sorry, I was just....

\- Clarke...?

\- I'm really sorry Lexa, is was only because the food has arrived and because was a few minutes over the hour that we agreed the breakfast, and you had not woke up, I just wanted to be sure that you were well ... I Didn’t know ...

Lexa finally finished waking up, looking for a moment at the beautiful figure of her angel, wearing her clothes, which incidentally are so sexy. Her face drew a smile, fixing up a little scrambled hair, which covered part of her face even somewhat asleep...

\- Well don’t apologize Clarke, I'm glad to wake up and the first thing my eyes see are yours...

Clarke felt her cheeks flush foolishly. She smiled a little nervously, moving away from Lexa's body as she settled down, almost as if sitting in the back of the king size bed, she immediately took her expensive watch and frowned as if irritated...

\- GOD DAMN! It's 5:40 ?! How the hell did I sleep in...?

Lexa immediately checked the alarm on her phone and noticed that she had not put it on, had fallen asleep in her many thoughts without realizing it. Her irritation was clear; she put one of her hands over her face, and then used it to tie her hair back.

Clarke watched her following each silent movement...

-Well, with everything from last night, it's only natural that you fell asleep without noticing it. Don’t take it like that; the important thing is that you feel good. But what do you think if I bring the breakfast here? You don’t have to leave the bed so early, we can have breakfast here if you like.

\- Clarke, I only take my breakfast in bed when I'm sick, and I don’t remember when was the last time that happened... And no, you don’t understand what means for me a minute late to an agreement ... It's totally out of the question. Time is the most important thing in my world, because time is money. I can never sleep in, when I have arranged a meeting at a certain time; it’s unacceptable in every point of view.

\- OK, I'll accept your apology if that makes you feel a little better.  
Clarke's voice was a bit serious but at the same time ironic-comical, she smiled at an irritated Lexa, trying to relax her, just opened her eyes and was annoyed by falling asleep. Then she sat on the bed beside Lexa and took her hand in her own, caressing the back with her thumb, making smooth circles.

The irritated brunette made a gesture of relaxation and even a smile to her beautiful angel, who always found a way to make her forget who she was, to make her laugh, taking good care of her, she just loved.

Lexa looked at Clarke's hand for a few seconds, feeling those chills running down her spine once more. Then her eyes settled in the Mediterranean blues without saying a word...

\- Hey, breakfast getting cold, and you have to call your doctor like you promised. And I must leave at 6:30. What do you think if I leave, and I wait in the living room, while you settle and we eat breakfast? And stop thinking about falling asleep, it does’t hurt to break the rules once in a while, besides hey, I'm just the waitress at the bar, remember...?

\- You're more than that to me.... Clarke...

The smile on Clarke's face disappeared for a moment, looking at Lexa who kept staring at her mouth, and at her eyes as intense as the one before that kiss the night before. Breaking the green spell she was in, immediately she stood up and started to go to the door of the room...

\- Okay, I'll prepare things, which by the way... how many people are going to have breakfast with us...? There is food for a group of at least 5 persons?!

Lexa smiled at Clarke's obvious nervousness, and the humorous commentary on the food.

-I wanted to make sure you had a good breakfast, I didn’t know if you had dinner last night. I'll be ready in 6 minutes Clarke.

Clarke came out of the room, breathing deeply, leaning against the door of the room she had just closed behind her. Wondering what the hell Lexa meant by that ... "you more than that to me Clarke ...?” It certainly crossed her mind to ask her about it. She would rather think whatever it was; she would be out of that suite very soon.

Then came to mind the tenderness of that image of the brunette sleeping clinging to the pillow, as if it were a teddy bear ... Clarke gestured with her face the typical awwww ... biting her lower lip, then gently slapping herself, just to get out of the idiocy she had lately called Lexa Woods ... 

After 6 minutes the brunette appeared through the door entering the living room, where Clarke had served the food and prepared the drinks on the marble table, next to the large sofa. She raised her eyes to see that picture so extremely hot in front of her.

Lexa was staring at the floor, walking a little distracted, probably even a little asleep. Part of her long hair covered her beautiful face, while her hands played with her sexy short CK t-shirt sleeveless, and with those shorts matching, with laces untied and somewhat low, letting see the top of the panties, which obviously they were also from the same famous brand.

Her arm muscles were just so perfect, so well worked and balanced those biceps and triceps, and those visible abdominals of her stomach marked those classic 6 packs, with a pair of long well-formed and muscular legs, evidently she liked to run.

That body was something as divine and perfect as an athlete's, or a goddess, Clarke still could not define it well in her mind, but it had left her with open mouth contemplating it for a moment. Lexa finally arrived at the couch and sat down, placing her phone to her side, pulling her hair back from her face, and turning her intense green eyes to a still stunned Clarke, who only thought that that woman was just so beautiful, that if it were not for who she is, how she is and the world to which she belongs, wouldn’t think much to invite her to a date.

Lexa looked at her, realizing immediately the fascination in Clarke's eyes, blushed a little and smiled, turning her eyes to the huge amount of food on the table. Lexa was surprised how that beautiful angel made her feel all the time, so different from the cold, distant, manipulative, authoritarian Lexa.

She knew full well of her enormous sex appeal, of the extraordinary physical beauty she possessed, and which normally attracted people with her image, like bees to honey. But to see that enchantment in Clarke's eyes blushed a little, and at the same time made her smile deep inside.

What Clarke didn’t know, was that she looked at her in the same way, but in a more discreet way ... For Lexa the blonde was a beauty goddess descended from some galaxy, only for her to find it and enjoy it at her side. It was normal for the brunette to date the most beautiful women in the world, but Clarke possessed a beauty that went far beyond the purely physical...   
Suddenly her green enchanted eyes returned to look at Clarke from top to bottom, as if scanning that image so sexy in front of her eyes, with pupils that became dark, she simply wanted to take her by the waist, take that t-shirt off and kiss her intensely, in other words take a very special breakfast ...

Clarke noticed Lexa's eyes, scanning her from top to bottom and felt a little intimidated, looking at herself, in case she had dirtied the T-shirt or something that might be bothering the brunette, who was now biting her lower lip, with that intense look on a nervous Clarke...

\- Oh sorry, I didn’t have time to change; I’ll take what you lent me last night, so I give them a wash before to return them tomorrow.

\- You don’t need to Clarke. Keep them; they look good on you.... You should wear CK clothes to sleep...

\- Oh, thank you, I wish my money situation was better so I could have that taste... but ... no, I can’t accept them. Also they must be very expensive, they are CK!. I had once fallen in love with some CK sweatpants, which I had seen in a boutique, and when I came in to ask the price I almost died ...

Lexa laughed at the story of that sweet, so different angel from another galaxy. Clarke was beginning to like the fact that her sarcastic comments made her smile so beautiful and enlightened in Lexa, who had a reputation for being so serious and pedantic all the time. She smiled with some color in her cheeks, watching as Lexa laughed heartily.

-Clarke, you can keep them, accept them, I have hundreds of them. I really won’t miss a pair. Also as I said they look great on your body. I'm glad to hear that you like CK too.

\- Okay, so thank you so much! But tell me ... how did you sleep during the night? How do you feel?

\- I think well, I only remember hearing the rain and then seeing your eyes looking at me, very closer.... and your soft fingers on my neck, I guess you were trying to feel my pulse maybe ...? Or was it something else Clarke....?

\- Oh no ... I just tried to feel your pulse ... I'm really sorry, I didn’t meant to bother you, I just worried about not seeing you.

\- It’s okay Clarke, I'm glad you did. I loved to woke up seeing your eyes and feeling your hands. Do you know that the color of your eyes are like the blue of the Mediterranean Sea...?

\- Oh wow !, thanks for the compliment ... but I don’t know the Mediterranean Sea. Have you been there...?

\- Yes, in the summer I like to be at my house in the south of France. I have a yacht, and I often sail in that beautiful Mediterranean sea. The color of the water is impressive and unique, it is definitely my favorite. I like to sail, to be near the water, it makes me calm, it relaxes me.   
\- I see... well sure you practice some water sports too..?

\- I practice some like surfing and windsurfing, ha! Well, I’m aussie by birth and soul. But I particularly love diving, I love to immerse myself in that strange and magnificent world under the sea, it is the closest thing to space...

\- Wow ... your life is really be like those I see only see in movies ... I can imagine that you must travel the whole world ...

\- Ahhhh almost, the world is a very big place Clarke, I don’t think that any human being, in a normal life time can travel through it completely, there are always places that you have in the plans and you don’t have the time to it...

\- Well, I spent some years of my childhood in Melbourne, Australia, since my father had to work there for a while, it was the best years to remember, and I think a part of me is a little bit aussie too. After we returning to the US with my family, I remember that between my childhood and adolescence, I have visited New York a couple of times, Miami also a couple of summer vacations, and once my father took us to an incredible trip to California, I will never forget it.

\- So outside of the US, you've just been in my beautiful country, Australia...? Well, I'm glad to know that you lived there and feel a little bit aussie as well...

\- Yep, that's right ... I grew up in a middle-class working family, my parents didn’t have the money to travel often or even so far. And Australia was only because my father got a good job opportunity. Too bad it was only three years, I would have wished we could have stayed there, it is so beautiful, and people so cool and a little more liberated than here. That is why I’m now saving some money to go to Polynesia, I always dreamed of travelling through those islands, and obviously to go through Australia, and visit some friends of my childhood, in Melbourne, with whom I still contact via the internet. Maybe at the end of the year if everything goes well...

Lexa was fascinated listening to Clarke and her dream of travelling to Polynesia, and to return to Melbourne, she loved to know that in Clarke there was a little of love for her homeland, which she longed for. She smiled thinking about how much world she would like to show her angel, enjoy her so much, make her dream come true and lot more than that.

\- Okay but now let's leave the side trips and have breakfast, time goes fast and I must leave in half an hour. What would you like to eat...?

\- Oh, just some eggs, two toast with jam and cheese, and some strawberries.

\- OK, here it is, you seem to like strawberries huh?

-Ever since I've been a child, I can eat hundreds of them.

\- Coffee or tea?

\- I need caffeine in the morning Clarke, or my mind can’t work, black, and a glass of orange juice.

\- Yes, I know that very well ...., I also need coffee in the morning and orange juice.

They began to eat their breakfasts, while they looked at each other from time to time, with timid smiles on their faces; they watched each movement, in silence.

\- Okay Ms Woods now you have to keep your part of the deal.

Lexa looked at her strangely at first, but then remembered the deal she had made with Clarke before going to sleep. She should call her doctor in front of her. She looked at the blonde for a moment, raised the eyebrow of her left eye, taking her phone to make the call, with a slight puff of protest, while wiping her lips with a napkin.

\- Hello..? Yes, it's Ms.Woods, I would like to make an appointment to see Dr. Harper today...? Yes! at 16:30 would be perfect ... Thank you, goodbye.

\- All good...?

\- Yes, I'll go today ... are you happy now Clarke...?

\- Yes ... but as I told you last night, you wouldn’t have to do it for me, but for you, your health will always be your best investment...

\- OK, the appointment is made... now let's change the subject ... I need you to accompany me to an event tomorrow night Clarke...

\- What...? But I....

\- You have to be here around five in the afternoon... Don’t worry about anything, my team will help you prepare, you’ll also have the dress you must wear and the shoes and jewelry.

\- Sorry... but ...are you kidding me...?

\- No Clarke. I usually don’t make jokes ... I need you ..., it's a very important event in my company, and I want you to be the lady to accompany me...

\- But Lexa, I’m simply the waitress in the bar of the hotel, I’m not....

\- I have said it before, Clarke, you're lot more than that to me.

\- But because I...? You could go with whoever you want, someone at your level, who knows how to dress and handle something like...

\- Clarke....! I want to go with you is something so difficult to understand?.

\- Yes, I do, but I still think that you should choose someone that experience in that kind of events...

\- Don’t worry about that, you just need to stay by my side at all times and smile. Everything will be ready tomorrow when you come, my assistants will help you with everything. The event will not be long.

\- Ehmmm ... what can I say...? I'd love to help you.

\- I don’t need your help Clarke, I need you to be the lady next to me, to dazzle the guests...

Clarke was somewhat confused by Lexa's words and especially the meaning behind them. But it was so typical of the young millionaire, she and her sharp comments, so devastating and strange, that the blond waitress had trouble following.

But she didn’t have much of an escape, she was her boss and the agreement with Mr. Thompson was that by the time Lexa was in the hotel, she should work directly for the brunette. Clarke would never have been expected that Lexa Woods will take her as a company lady, when she could easily choose from a wide range of women who are flaunting, famous, much more beautiful celebrities and who know how to attend such events. Why the hell had she chosen her...? Everything was spinning in her head at the speed of light. She found it hard to find answers... 

Lexa continued to eat her breakfast, while Clarke looked at her a little lost in the whole subject, and in those beautiful eyes of the brunette, every time hypnotized more and frightened her somehow.

\- Can I ask you a question...?

Clarke wanted to break the strange silence that had taken over the two...

\- That depends Clarke ... what do you want to know...?

\- What is the name or brand of perfume you use...? I've never smelt that scent before...

Lexa’s face had a small smirk, while her eyes were looking sideways at an expectant Clarke who was waiting for the answer, taking a sip of her coffee...

-Ahhhh, Clarke, that's something I can’t tell you, but what I can tell you is that you won’t find it in the shops. Why do you ask...? Do you like it...?

\- Yes, it's really exquisite, it's so special ... but of course ... With the money you have, they probably only do it for you, am I right...?

\- Yes, Clarke ... is made exclusively for me, by one of the French companies that I own. I always like the idea of having my personal perfume, so I asked them to make me one, with the aromas that I like, and also can define my personality ... and this was the result....

\- I imagined...

\- I'm glad you like it Clarke ... would you like to have some...? But only if you swear that you will never unveil anyone ... will be only for you to have it, for very private and personal use ... I want you to remember me every time you smell it the fragrance...   
The reddish colors came back to Clarke's face, because it shook her that Lexa could read her mind sometimes... or unveil her wishes... and for a moment she hated her, and she hated herself for being so obvious and silly...

Lexa could not resist running a blond strand of hair that fell on Clarke's face through her left hand. The touch was so subtle, as she put the lock behind one Clarke’s, who immediately averted her eyes to her own cup of coffee, somewhat nervous, but at the same time it felt so nice, to feel those fingers of the brunette, brushing her skin and her hair.

Lexa stared at her intensely, as if she had no more control over her actions once again, like the one before that kiss she'd given the night before, to the beautiful woman sitting next to her so flushed.   
Clarke looked so tender that morning, dressed in her clothes, which were so sexy, she could not stop thinking about it... but somehow she restrained herself from getting lost in those warm lips one more time.

She smiled slightly, withdrawing her hand from Clarke's face, noting the nervousness in the young lady who was silent, looking at the marble table in front of them...

\- OK, unfortunately time flies, and I must go now...

Clarke set her coffee cup on the table, and stood up as she spoke and smiled rather tense, at the somewhat frustrated eyes of Lexa, who followed in her movements.

\- If you'll excuse me ... I'll change ... or I'll be late

Lexa stood very close to Clarke who did not move, looking somewhat surprised....

\- Where are you going to be late to, Clarke?

\- Oh! to my art class... 

\- Do you study art Clarke...?

\- Yes.... but I'll tell you another day if you want, now if....

\- Yes ... of course, go and change Clarke...

Lexa was taken aback by the new interesting information about Clarke. She wouldn’t have imagined that she studied art, but she liked it, that meant that she had a very special sense of beauty. Well, at the point all that had to do with the waitress was beauty and smiles on the face of Lexa, who returned immediately to her room in search of a small bottle of her perfume, she wanted Clarke to have it and remember her with.

She then returned to the living room, sat down on the couch, finished her breakfast and checked her telephone messages and diary of the day, she blew a little annoyed breath when she read that she should be almost all day, in the building of her company in New York, closing treaties and in long meetings of investors.....

When Clarke left the room, wearing that rebel look that Lexa was beginning to like too much, the brunette stared at her with fascination...

\- Oh let me give you a bag for those clothes, give me a minute, I know I have some here...

Lexa immediately stood up in the direction of her room, before Clarke's smiling eyes. A few minutes later she returned to the living room with a small bag of the CK brand of dark blue...

-Here, put those clothes in this bag Clarke...

\- But it doesn’t really matter, maybe you need it...

\- No Clarke, I won’t need it, besides, today I’ll be almost all day with meetings of investors in New York ...

\- Oh, will you travel to New York today?

\- Yes... in my private jet. I estimate that I’ll return tonight at about 10 o'clock. I'll send you a text. I hope to see you when I return. 

\- Yes, of course, I will be here. I hope you have a good trip to New York, and enjoy Central Park, it is beautiful at the time of year, especially that place called "the Reservoir"

\- Why do you like that particular place in Central Park Clarke...?

\- I remember when I travelled with my parents, I fell in love at first sight of that place, and I just sat on a bench, and began to draw the beauty that was in front of my eyes, it was so magical ...

\- I love that you draw Clarke ... artists have a very particular way of observing beauty in all around them...

\- Yes ... it's something I really love, also photography, anyway, everything related to the visual, it's like I always have to capture on paper those images that fascinate my eyes...

-Would you like to make a drawing of me Clarke...? I guess, in the way you look at me most of the time, seems like you see something that you like...

-Ermmm... yes, of course... but sorry if I annoying you in someway

\- Your eyes could never annoy me Clarke.... I like when you look at me like that... and I would like to see your work before leaving Chicago ... I want to see what you find fascinating 

Clarke blushed a little, and smiled nervously as she put Lexa's clothes in the little blue bag. The brunette looked at her with those huge green eyes intensely, biting her lower lip with content desire. Lexa really wanted to kiss her angel before she leave the suite, to try again the elixir of those lips so sweet and warm, which she looked to devour at any moment.

Clarke could feel the sexual tension in the air, it crossed her mind the huge desire to feel those perfect lips with her once more before leaving. She couldn’t avoid her blue eyes looked with desire the face of that beautiful woman opposite to her, who noticed that smiled with a sense of evil.

\- Ehmmm better I'm going, oh really I'll be late ... Thanks for everything Lexa, I hope you have a good day in NY...

\- Clarke ... wait...

Lexa took from one of the pockets of her shorts, a small bottle with the scent of her personal perfume, opening it in front of Clarke. Lexa put a drop on one of her fingers, and then brought it to the neck of the motionless blonde. The brunette ran her finger very subtly under Clarke's left ear, looking at her with tight lips and breathing deeply. Then she repeated the action with her right ear, in a very slowly move, like enjoy every centimeter of that soft skin in her finger.

The soft touch of Lexa's finger putting perfume under her ears, caressing her throat, made Clarke shudder, closing her eyes for a fraction of a second, inhaling that enchanting perfume, like she was going under that especial spell one more time, and thinking... “Oh help me God...I’m done...”.

Lexa looked at her with a tender look, really dying to quench her thirst for passion, once more in that somewhat open mouth that simply called her. But again she could restrain herself... she didn’t want to make any more mistakes with the blonde, she really wanted to respect that distance that she had asked for the night before, although it was something so difficult...

\- There you go Clarke ... I want you to have it with you ... but swear to me that you will never share it with anyone ... it's just for those moments... when you want to remember me... maybe wish I was there with you...

\- Lexa ... I ... I promise, I'll never share it with anyone... Thanks, it's really delicious as....

Clarke was very close to let that "YOU" come out of her trembling lips that almost betrayed her... she wanted so much to kiss Lexa at that moment... she could feel that great desire in the brunette's eyes... She wanted to run from that place before she could not be able to restrain herself from feeling all that woman on her....

At that response, Lexa opened her eyes even wider ... she knew that Clarke liked her and could feel in her body how she heat up, longing for her... but she knew there was an inner fight in the blonde, and she didn’t want to press, she wanted to leave her free, wanted to give her space and time, knowing that sooner or later she would come to her...

With a huge effort of her mind, Clarke could react in time, before falling into the sweetness of those thick lips so thirsty in front of her. She stepped back, putting the bag on her shoulder, and starting to walk toward the exit door of the suite.

Lexa, utterly frustrated in her thirst, turned her gaze to the door, clenching the fists of her sweating hands, but in a second her eyes with dark pupils, full of almost sadistic desire, rose to the image of Clarke who was moving away from her. She simply wanted to take over her prey, and make Clarke her own, there, at that precise moment without mercy. Put her against the wall, kiss her until her lips ached, then take her to her room, and make her feel everything her body was screaming at her from the first moment she saw her.

She didn’t want to let her go, not yet. She wanted to spend the day with Clarke, to feel every inch of that perfect skin in her lips, and enjoy it her screaming of pleasure so much. Her mind was so deep in desire, and that heat that grew in her body, she definitely needed to change her panties again, she could not believe how wet she was at that moment... Her hands began to tremble a little, even clenching her fists... Her breathing was beginning to be difficult... She had to keep her mouth open to receive oxygen... She felt it was a real torture at that moment that she could not longer hold...

Without a second thought, she began to walk briskly behind Clarke'. When the blonde was at nearly at the door, Lexa reached out to grasp her waist, who instantly stopped, just as she was about to open the door, feeling the shock and not be able to move an inch more.

Lexa's hands gripped firmly at her waist, her long fingers pressing slightly, as she brought her body to Clarke's back, who immediately closed her eyes, beginning to breathe deeply, feeling her heart beginning to beat faster, and was loosing control of her body... Her desire grew so fast, that chills running down her back, feeling Lexa clinging to her, her breath on her neck.

She could feel the warmth of Lexa's body radiated, and that deep, deep breath un her neck. Then she felt the brunette lean her forehead, very subtly on the back of her head, she could feel her nose resting on her hair, and even those tender lips on her scalp. Her senses were lost in that essence.

Lexa was loosing control, she breathed that scent of Clarke's already fiery body, made her lose herself somewhere far from herself, she closed her eyes, beginning to move her burning body instinctively, with slight movements of her pelvis against the but of the blonde, who didn’t move at all, feeling her...   
Lexa's breathing was deep, and Clarke tried futilely to fight her own out of control desires, but feeling Lexa’s body movements on her back, from wasn’t helping her... She could feel as slight contractions under her belly, and the wetness in her panties began to take her away... She was feeling posses by a powerfull force of sexuality that was ignited her body in an incredible fast way.

But somehow she had restrain herself from turning on her feet, and letting that passionate woman take her completely, lift her to the sky in her body and make her absolutely her own... Lexa was something that was making her begin to lose her mind... She simply wanted to put her against the wall and make her scream with pleasure right there, without thinking for another two seconds... But if something Clarke had very good, was a stubborn tenacity mind, that sometimes saved her from falling too low, as at the moment she was so near to.... She took a deep breath, letting out the name of her passionate companion, almost sighing....

\- Lexa.....

\- Shuuuush.... I will see you tonight Clarke...

Clarke could breathe again, when she felt Lexa stop her hot movements, and move her body away from her very slowly... she closed her eyes, with a deep sigh, those words of the brunette, in her ear, in that tone of voice so serious, but very deep tone, almost like whispering it, made her shudder so much... She would swear that she would lose her mind, if she stayed there for another minute.

Lexa finally removed her hands from Clarke's waist, and her face from the blonde's hair, who opened her eyes, and without a word she proceeded to open the door with trembling hands, and with her heart beating very fast.

On the other side of the door she found the bodyguard, as always dressed in his classic black suit, who looked at her without said a word. Clarke looked at him and raising her hand as she continued walking... 

\- Have a nice day in New York... see you later.

\- Hmmm...

It was the only sound Clarke heard entering the elevator. Only once the elevator was closed did she lean against one of the walls to breathe, to stabilize a little, remembering everything that had happened in the last 24 hours with Ms. Alexandria Woods. She didn’t have much time, just a couple of minutes before those doors opened again, and she went out to the main hall of the hotel, where she should act totally natural.

She dropped all her things to the ground and covered her face with one hand, then tossed her hair back, trying to react. How the hell had she ended up in that situation...? Who the hell was that woman?, that in 48 hours she had turned her world around, and her boring monotonous life, in a whirlwind of sensations she had never felt before. She felt such deep desires to indulge in that crazy passion of a good time....

\- Clarke ... my God CLARKE! You have to think, you have to be yourself again!! That woman is just trying to take you to her bed, then dispose of you like a piece of nothing... but shit! She’s so beautiful, that body is a sculpture of muscles and fibres, so hot... and she smells so good, and her skin is a dream ... and those lips so thick and delicious to taste, the softest you've felt in your whole life bitch! And that mouth, with that long tongue, that in a second drove you crazy with desire.... And those long fingers that are pure talent, and do not want to imagine what other talents she has with those length.... Dear GOD! WHY ME?! CLARKE you are DONE girl YOU ARE DANM DONE!

Clarke took a deep breath, closed her eyes, pursed her lips, continuing her inner struggle, until the elevator doors opened, meeting an elderly couple, who stared at her somewhat astonished at a young woman sitting on the elevator floor, her things scattered around her, holding her face with her hands...

Clarke reacted immediately, getting to her feet, putting her things together, and smiling at the couple as she left the elevator. Then she left the hotel, walking in the direction of the parking lot, where her beloved motorcycle waited for her, totally wet. She breathed irritated, now she would wet her whole ass, sitting down in that seat full of rainwater.

Meanwhile in the suite ... after Clarke closed the door behind her, Lexa approached the door, leaning her forehead and both hands on it, still breathing deeply, her pulse racing, trying to remember the waist of her angel in her hands, feeling her body moving against that beautiful ass of Clarke. She could still feel the essence of that skin, so sweet, so beautiful, so irresistible to touch, to feel...

She turned her body, leaning her back through the door slowly dropping down to sit on the floor, arms hugging her knees, resting her face on them, squeezing her lips, wetting them with her tongue constantly, closing her eyes. She could not stop thinking about anything other than Clarke, she knew it was not normal what was happening to her, trying to fight all those feelings, but it was almost impossible.   
Suddenly, a heavy headache began to come on, and immediately sensations of wanting to vomit ... she tried to stand up and go in search of the bathroom, which she arrived in time, kneeling on the toilet, and vomiting everything that had been their breakfast...

She felt a little dizzy... she sat for a few minutes to try to recover, when she heard someone knocking on the door... Lexa tried to stop feeling sick, knowing that it was probably Indra, to start her busy day, coming back to the world of business. But she didn’t want her secretary to see her like this; she didn’t want her to worry. Once standing, she approached the lavatory and rinsed her mouth and wet her face with water. She felt her pulse accelerated even, but she tried to calm herself with deep breaths ... when she heard Indra enter the living room...

-Heda...?, can I come in? It is me Indra...

\- Indra, yes, come in.... I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out in a moment...

\- Everything is alright...?

\- Yes.... yes....

Lexa wiped her face, looking in the mirror to see if she looked alright... then she left the bathroom in the direction of the living room where Indra was waiting for her with a large portfolio in her hand, looking at her with a little strangeness ... Unfortunately her personal secretary and friend, knew her too well ....

-Heda is there something that you want to tell me ...?

"Heda" was the way Indra called her “boss” privately, meant "Commander”, came from a language spoken by her ancestors who had taught Lexa since she was a child, so that she could communicate with her in a way that no one else could understand them.

\- Huh...? Oh ... I see that Gustus brought you up to date...?

\- What...? I have not talked with him, I just know you more than anyone Heda, I know when something happens to you, out of the ordinary ...

\- Well, I cannot deny that Indra, you know me as if you were my own mother, or maybe better than her... Yes, some things have happened lately, things that I'm sorting, don’t worry...

\- I worry, because I notice that what are you doing, is not really handle the matter... You know, you can tell me what is wrong...? Heda, I will always respond in your favor, in your own interest...

\- Yes, I know very well Indra... it is difficult to explain... the first night we arrived here, I went to have a drink at the hotel bar and there she was, that waitress so incompetent but... I don’t know... something happened that I can’t explain....

\- Aha... I see... maybe... the incompetent waitress, who turned out to be something more than that...?

\- No, it's not what you think, I haven’t had sex with her... none of that, I just had a special and direct kind of connection with her, I felt the need to know more about her. And without realizing it, last night I kissed her, driven by God knows what... I like to be with her, to chat, to listen to her, Clarke is someone special...

\- Oh Heda... I hope it's not what I'm thinking... I'm afraid it may be something that is not convenient for you... Remember that in the first place that girl is someone out of your level, with a life very different from yours. Second, she is a waitress, in a place where you are the owner; therefore, you are her boss. It could never be accepted in our world, that you had an affair with one of your employees, no more than you know, a night... It’s simply unacceptable for someone of your category and position.... Remember what you have learned so hard... love, feelings are weakness...

\- I don’t wanna hear that again Indra...

\- But you must...! I notice a lot of instability in you, loss of concentration, and those are symptoms that something is happening because of that waitress, and you must finish it as soon as possible, whatever is taking you to a point of loosing your self-control...

\- Indra, why the hell does it bother you so much ...?! What do you say if we better start with our day? Forget about the subject we are talking about, it’s better that way. But I decided that tomorrow, Clarke will be my company for the event, so I need all the team not only for me, but also to prepare Clarke, I told her to be here at 5pm, so they have time to prepare her...

\- Heda.... I don’t think...

\- Indra enough...!! I'm not asking your opinion ... I'm asking you to let people know, and I want the stylist to travel with us to New York, I need to go shopping after I finish the meetings. I want to decide for myself what dress Clarke will wear for the occasion... On the other hand, add in your agenda, today at 4:30 pm I’ll see Dr. Harper, I have asked for a appointment with her, I want to know what the hell is wrong with my headaches, last night I suffered a slight fainting and if it were not because Clarke was there, I do not know...

\- The waitress saw you faint...?

\- Yes....!, and she was a great help, she knows how to do first aid, in a very efficient and almost professional way. Her mother is a doctor, maybe that's why...

\- Fine, I'm writing it down... In an hour and a half we'll go to the airport, Mr. Turker is preparing the plane to fly to New York. You will have a busy day, I will cancel some meetings, so you can see Dr. Harper, and maybe that time you need to choose the dress for your companion, Ms....?

\- Griffin... her name is Clarke Griffin....

Lexa couldn’t help a faint smile on her face, when she spoke the name of the waitress, with some pleasure and pride, which didn’t go unnoticed in the intense dark eyes of the assistant and friend, who were beginning to worry about the relationship that had begun between her Heda and an unknown waitress. She didn’t like the idea, there was much to distrust that a young woman, who was probably trying to leave a poor middle-class life behind, wanting to conquer Lexa and her fortune and fame in the oldest way in history... through her heart.

Indra was surprised that Lexa was so vulnerable with the young waitress that she might even feel something for her. She knew that Lexa had frozen her heart and with her, all her feelings, after that tremendous tragedy that struck so deeply her life. So she didn’t understand how the hell a simple waitress in 48 hours, was started to melting the ice around that frozen heart...

Who was that young woman with such power, and what did she want to get from her beloved boss and friend. But one thing was sure, the whole thing smelled of future problems...

\- I know what you think Indra... I can read it in your eyes and the answer is NO! I don’t want you to do it... I have the situation under control; she won’t be a problem for me.

-I really want to believe you, but I honestly find it hard to believe, Heda. It’s evident that you have been touched in some way, and it’s a very risky thing, you know in the world where you live, and having been so successful in it, was because you have never shown that weakness, being carried away by feelings like love....

\- I know Indra... But nothing will happen, Clarke is someone I like to be with, but nothing more, I can call her a temporary attraction, but not at all “love”.

\- Let me investigate her, Heda ...? For your own protection, to be sure that she is not a covert spy, perhaps "Asgeda & Co" or one of your many enemies trying to make you vulnerable, or perhaps a simple gold digger taking advantage of your fascination with her...? 

\- NO!, I don’t want you to investigate her like she's a criminal Indra, you don’t know her, she's not that type, I can feel it when I look into her eyes....

\- But Heda...! Are you hearing yourself...? How can you say that so sure...? You have only known her for 48 hours...? You aren’t at all in control of the situation.... I fear the worst...

\- Enough Indra... I said NO! And I ask you to follow my order, I know what I’m doing, I have had enough experience in my business, and I know when someone is honest, and when they are not, and they want to hurt me. Clarke is someone I can handle, and I know she's honest, I can sense her, and I know I'm not mistaken, believe me ...

Indra looked at her very deeply, with incredulous eyes, knowing that her dear Heda was changing, and wasn’t at all in control, it was very evident that she was extremely fascinated with that mysterious young woman, whom she would investigate in her own way, very secretly, even when she knew that disobeying a direct order like that would cost her much more than mere employment.

But she felt that she must protect her Heda even if that put at risk a life of friendship and trust. She could see in Lexa's green eyes that her heart was beginning to melt from the ice, the walls she had raised to protect herself in a world as difficult and cruel as business where coming down. It was a love at first sight, and that could make her lose common sense in a very aggressive and surprising way.

That young Clarke Griffin should have enormous power, to have managed to catch Lexa that way. That's why she was urged to know who the waitress was, to know how she lived, her family, her past, if she had a police record, to follow her in her daily life for a few days, to know what was on her hands and to stop her before it was too late.

Only she knew how hard it had been for her dear Heda, how much she had sacrificed from her young life, to continue as CEO growing through years of hard work and sacrifice. She wasn’t going to let a simple waitress destroy her successful boss, for a love of this woman, who usually leave a great mark on the soul, and that can destroy lives.   
She looked at Lexa for a moment, then continued with the agenda ...

\- Well, I'd better start with my day ... I'm going to change and do my exercises, shower; getting ready and see you in an hour.... and Indra eat something if you like, I asked for a breakfast for two, but it seems for five people, invite Gustus to come in and eat something too, it's a shame to waste that food, besides it’s delicious.

\- Very well Heda ... So it is. Thanks, and.... you know how much I really care for you...? I will always be here to help and protect you... My intentions and comments are not with malice, they are with concern...

\- I know Indra, I know that you always do what is necessary to protect me, I know that your intentions are good and I appreciate it, but believe me, I’m in control and not at risk. I also know that you would like to meet Clarke, please be kind, do not pre-judge her...

\- Hmmm ... If you say Heda... I’ll try not to pre-judge, but I will keep my eyes and all my senses on alert.

\- Okay, I'm glad to hear you're open to making friends with her.

Lexa rubbed the arm of her assistant and friend affectionately, knowing that Indra was someone who protected her with her own life, and sometimes she could be a little over protective about people approaching Lexa at all levels. The brunette felt safe with her by her side in life, and also Gustus, the kind hearted giant, whom she considered as an older brother, even though the man said a few words, was very wise and would also give his life for hers without hesitation.

With Gustus she sometimes practiced martial arts and a bit of boxing, as part of self-defence. The man came from the same indian tribe as the family of Indra, therefore both spoke that language so ancient and particular called "Trigedasleng", with which the three communicated secretly. Somehow, for Lexa they were her only family, and she could not survive in that cruel and cold world without them by her side.

The young millionaire proceeded to enter a small room, where she trained every morning, running 20 minutes and another 15’ doing different disciplines, to work her abs, arms, legs, chest and back. Her routines varied daily, she had a plan for each one, dictated by her personal trainer Harley Pastermak, who sometimes guided her via Skype in her morning sessions, since Lexa was always somewhere different in the world.

Then she relaxed doing 20 minutes of meditation. That was the morning tradition in the young CEO's life. Her vacation was only 4 weeks a year. Free days on Sundays, since the market didn’t operate anywhere in the world. But in general, her life was a non-stop, she tried to rest her mind as much as she could, to sleep at least 7 hours, to read and always be instructed in new technology, to see romantic films and also of action.

The rest of the time her schedules were meetings, conferences, events, visits to places of commercial interest. Interviews with the press, and the time devoted to her charitable activities, preserving nature and the animal world at risk of extinction.

Twice a week for swimming, as part of her physical training, her body was distinctly like that of an athlete, her abs marked with the famous 6 pack, her muscular arms strong but never losing the femininity in any sense.

Lexa was someone who loved to be a woman and feel like one, even if she was a lesbian, her image was very feminine. She liked to feel herself to be a strong and determined woman, with a brilliant mind and a goddess body of the Olympians. She knew that she possessed perfect qualities to access any woman she desired, and she never lost her good manners, cordiality with her partners, attendance or opening car doors, and to offer them her hand to climb stairs, or send bouquets of flowers sometimes beside some jewelry or even clothes.

Almost without realizing it, they were arriving at the airport to board their private jet, which would take them to New York, Lexa wore a gray suit with black combinations, black silk shirt and low black shinning shoes. Wearing her sunglasses, Ray-Ban, which gave her that cool and sexy style. Her long dark hair, perfectly arranged by her personal hairstylist Richie, completing the impeccable look, for her meeting day in the Big Apple, where she had to close some important businesses, with German, Chinese and Argentine investors. 

She had put her headphones in her ears, listening to her old friend Michael, with some very relaxed songs like "Through," "Patience," "Older," "American Angel," which immediately brought her to her own angel named Clarke, who probably were in her art class, drawing, so beautiful she, so fascinating woman that took over her thoughts.

Immediately, a slight smile settled on her face, before the worried eyes of Indra, who was sitting opposite her in the limousine that took them to the airport.

They got on the plane, and Lexa leaned back in her seat, checking her phone, when she decided she wanted to see a picture of Clarke. She looked in the employee files of the hotel, which she got with the help of the manager. After a few minutes, she finally found a picture of her beloved waitress, from a couple of years ago, when she started working at the bar, but she had not changed much.

Lexa looked at the photo on her phone, and stared at her for a moment, her face drawing the same smile that Clarke had in the photo, and immediately those sweet memories of the night before, and that morning, they returned to her mind projecting slowly. Sometimes her eyes were lost on that blanket of clouds so white, and that sky so blue, illuminated by a bright and powerful sun, that for a while dazzled her...

Almost without noticing, she could suddenly see the skyscrapers of dazzling New York, then decided to return to being Alexandria Woods, the successful CEO, concentrating only on the numbers, reading notes and documents that Indra had given her in the limousine.

But immediately noticed that this morning she was a little distracted than she normally was in her daily professional life, and she knew the reason, but it didn’t irritate her, it was the first time something like this happened to her, in the several years she led as CEO of such an empire.

For the first time, business wasn’t number one priority in her brain. This time it was someone very special that simply made her smile. Without fear, she simply let all those new feelings flourish, made her feel good, with much more energy and determination, to face a new day in the City.

While in Chicago, Clarke arrived at her medical practices, with a cheerful face, which caught the attention of her friend Octavia, who saw her arrive while she was changing clothes in the locker room. Octavia noticed a different Clarke, as if she had had a special night, more than special and immediately began to ask her questions....

\- OK Griffin, your face denotes "night of joy"... so start talking, or my mind will kill me with questions and imagination ... What happened with Lexa Woods...?

Clarke began to remove her clothes, while looking at her friend so expectantly with a smile and some what flushed face...

\- I don’t know what you want me to tell you ... Hahaha ... No, it didn’t happen like you imagine with Lexa... It was a night full of things but none of that happened ... too long to tell now, but I'll tell you at lunch... now I must attend to one of the nice consultations with my mother... wish me luck... 

\- You must be joking, right...? That many things happened and you will leave me for hours imagining before lunch...?  
\- I don’t have time now Octavia ... I don’t wanna hear a reproach from Dr. Griffin in the morning ... But don’t worry, nothing interesting happened with Ms Woods. Let your imagination rest in peace...

Putting her stethoscope behind the back of her neck, Clarke smiled at her friend who was simply open-mouthed, staring at her, disbelieving to hear that she would have wait so many hours to listen to the story...

Later in New York, Lexa was almost at lunchtime, but the CEO had something special in mind, more than eating food with boring entrepreneurs. She wanted to go for a short walk through Central Park, and in particular to visit that particular place called "The Reservoir".

It was a beautiful summer day in New York, and Lexa had only one thing on her mind ... her beautiful Clarke, and the memory of the story about that place in Central Park, which she visited as a child, and which she fell in love with at first sight. Lexa told Indra that she wanted to go for a ride to the place, but she wanted to do it alone, and that Gustus could accompany her but from a distance.

Her personal secretary looked at her in surprise, at the thought of her young boss alone, but she accepted the decision without objection, she was right in saying it was a beautiful place to relax the mind, after a rather heavy morning of meetings on the busy schedule day of the brunette.

Lexa didn’t waste time asking Gustus to take her to that place, where they arrived in about five minutes. The young woman ordered her bodyguard to follow her at a distance, since she wanted to be alone. Gustus followed the orders given without making any comment, simply nodded.

Lexa hurried to reach The Reservoir, she didn’t have much time for what she wanted to do. Once she finally reached her destination, she looked around for a moment and could hear Clarke's words in her mind, describing the beauty of the place, and why it had fascinated her so much. She smiled immediately, taking out her phone with which she started a "face time" addressed to the phone number she had given the waitress.

While in Chicago, Clarke was walking in one of the corridors of the hospital, with her hands in her pockets, distracting in her thoughts about Lexa Woods, that occupied the most of her day at the moment, when she felt the vibration of her phone in the pocket of her medical coat.

When she pulled out the vibrating phone, her face turned pale, noticing that it was none other than Lexa and requesting "face time". For some reason she didn’t want the brunette to know about her medical career, it was something she still wanted to keep out of the knowledge of her new boss.

She tried to think what to do, she could take the call, but she couldn’t let Lexa see her walking in a hospital with doctor's clothes and her name written on the lapel of her white coat. Immediately entered the hospital bar/restaurant she was passing by at that moment, quickly removed the overalls, straightened her hair, and looked for a place where nothing could be seen, which might look like a hospital.

Soon she found a table away from the crowd, with a window to the street. There she took a deep breath and took the call, which by the way still surprised her to be a "face time". When the call opened the first image she saw, it was the beautiful place in Central Park, which she had told Lexa about, "the Reservoir".  
There, live, taken by Lexa's phone, who kept quiet for a few minutes, simply turning her phone to capture the whole place, only for the eyes of Clarke, who without knowing why, was so excited by the gesture of the brunette.  
She didn’t wanna let out those tears that had appeared in her blue eyes, since she didn’t know if Lexa would see her. Suddenly the picture changed angle and a smiling Lexa with sunglasses covering her beautiful eyes, appeared in the visual, with the magical place in the background.

\- Hi Clarke ... I was passing by here at my lunch, and I thought you'd like to see the place that you liked so much when you visited New York. I must confess that I understand why you fell in love that way... it's really special.

\- Thank you Lexa, for sharing it with me live, It's very sweet of you. I hope you enjoy it, it looks beautiful and with a good time out there..... And how are going with those meetings..?

\- Boring ... long ... as usual ... and the weather is fantastic. But I can’t enjoy it much as I wish, besides I don’t have that especial person that I would like was by my side to.... and I must go back to the world of numbers. But tell me Clarke, how the art class is going...?

\- What...? Oh ... the class ... well, very well ... I’m now in a lunch break. I hope you enjoy your lunch then, don’t forget that it’s important that you eat something and drink enough. Have you had headaches today?

\- No, not until now. And yes, I will eat something before returning to meetings. Now I must go, see you tonight Clarke. I think I'll be back in Chicago around 10 o'clock, but I'll send you a text.

\- Have a very good afternoon and a good trip back to Chicago. Sure, see you tonight.

Lexa cut off the communication with the lake image. But before leaving the place she took a couple of yellow pretty flowers, which were near her, smelled them for a moment and smiled. Although Lexa didn’t do "romance" with anyone, she possessed a very romantic soul, and gentlemanly with the women who were with her, even for a short time, she liked to give gifts, like flowers, or sometimes jewels.

But with Clarke everything was just different; she knew she couldn’t surprise her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers bought in a store, and definitely not the type to accept a jewel. Clarke was someone special and simple, so when she saw those beautiful flowers there, she took a pair and carried them in her hand, smiling, while Gustus looked at her strangely.

Something happened to the young Heda, but he was silent and only expressed his concern with his eyes. Lexa was staring at him through the rear view mirror of the car, noticing the strangeness on Gustus's face as she, sitting in the tall back of the car with the flowers in her hand, looked out the window at the crowded streets of New York.

She couldn’t wait to get back to Chicago and meet Clarke, and surprise her with the flowers. They arrived at the building 15 minutes before the lunch break was over. Immediately Lexa rushed to her office to put the flowers in a glass with water, before the admiring eyes of Indra, who didn’t like the change in attitude of her Heda.

She immediately sought out Gustus's eyes, who was walking behind Lexa, who only resigned himself to make a gesture with his shoulders, as a sign that he had no idea what happened to young Woods that afternoon.

\- Heda .... ehmmm have you eaten something...?

\- Uhmm...? Oh no, can I get something before I go on with the meetings...?

\- Yes, of course, I’ll bring you something immediately, there are only 15 minutes left for the meeting with the Argentine businessmen.

\- Oh crap...! Okay, hurry up please ... and bring me the documents to go over... Oh! and Indra ... these flowers will travel with me back to Chicago tonight, so please take care of them in my office ...

\- What...? Ehmmm Heda I'm sure I can get those flowers in Chicago tomorrow ...

\- Don’t! Those flowers travel with me tonight.... Oh and before leaving New York I must go to Tiffany's, I must do a little shopping there. Thanks Indra, that's all... I'm hungry...

\- Very well Heda ... yes, right away...

Indra didn’t quite get over her shock, but she sensed that problems were expected in the near future. Heda had never acted so strange. She tried to calm down and concentrate on her boss's orders; she would leave the worries for later.

Back in Chicago, Clarke was still in shock, after cutting off the communication with Lexa, she let finally those tears of emotion out of her eyes, discreetly, she didn’t want anyone to notice in the canteen, where several of her colleagues began to occupy tables , during peak lunch hours.

She couldn’t understand, what was happening with Lexa, was it normal for that woman to act like that...? It was all part of a plan of seduction...? What the hell was going on...? Lexa didn’t cease to amaze her, she had never met anyone like that, suddenly it was like a tornado that was passing through her life, of which she didn’t know how to get out.

She was content with her feelings, but she didn’t like the idea of being involved with someone like Lexa Woods, or letting herself be seduced by her in any way. Maybe it would be a good idea to put some distance between them that night. Trying somehow to don’t create misunderstandings, or false expectations of any of the parties.

And above all, to try to curb those moments of so much sexual tension between both. Clarke could feel how fiery Lexa was, whenever she was near her, and she could feel the same reaction in her body. They were simply like two burning flames, about to join and make a big bonfire, consumed in less than one night. Something that definitely was not going to happen to Clarke.

But that gesture of Lexa, of going to her favourite place in Central Park and making a face time just for her, had sincerely touched her. Damn you Lexa! she said in her mind, as she wiped the tears from her smiling face, somehow she felt flooded, that someone like Lexa would take that time to please her for a moment, in the midst of such an agitated business day.

In the midst of her storm of thoughts, Octavia Blake appeared in front of her, leaning on her tray of food, which frightened Clarke again, who stared at her with certain hatred in her slightly flushed eyes.

\- OK, now what the hell is wrong with you Griffin? Your mother again?

\- What...? Oh no, today I don’t know how, it felt like a truce between us...

\- Then why are your eyes irritated?

\- Oh ... it's nothing.... just saddened me a little bit that I had to attend a while ago... a difficult case...

\- Oh.... yes, sometimes it is not easy what we do huh? I know, it happens to me often, but I try to don’t let affect me all the time....

\- Yes.... it’s not easy....

Definitely Clarke wasn’t welling to tell the truth to Octavia about her tears. Because she knew all the blablabla, that she didn’t wanna listen and that for sure could coming after, from her dear friend.

\- Well now.... you made me wait! Tell me please! I'm dying to hear what happened...

\- Oh my God Blake! You're a torture you know?!

Clarke proceeded to tell Octavia everything that had happened the night before, except for the kiss. she couldn’t say something to her friend, again, she didn’t wanna hear what was coming, all the warnings and besides she had handled the situation by letting Lexa know, that she wasn’t ready to enter into any kind of relationship. Especially someone like her, and her little cold typical way of facing a relationship, with that ... "I don’t do romances" or "love is weakness" How can anyone live with those thoughts? Without feeling love, without receiving love? It was something that Clarke still couldn’t process and that could never be part of.

Lexa was attracted to her without a doubt, she was such a beautiful woman, so sexy, so hot in every way, and she really knew how to warm a woman in the most intimate way, seduce her to her own needs. Besides, she was a person of world, intelligent, who could be a lady, and a gentleman at the same time, with a seduction that was trying too hard. And those green woods eyes, in which they were easily to be lost, spoken to her in deep silence, but at the same time saying so many things to them. Clarke could definitely read them so clear and so deep. And those lips that could prove.... Dear God! Those lips took her for a moment, to some paradise that she had never been before, a whole new level of feelings and sensations running through her whole body. And those soft hands, with those long, talented fingers.... 

God! That woman was so perfect, but at the same time so dangerous, empty, arrogant, authoritarian and self-centered at the highest level. The internal struggle in Clarke's mind was enormous ... but she knew she couldn’t give into the seductive charms of a playgirl like Lexa Woods, it was very tempting, but she had to keep her distance as best she could.

After lunch and a couple more hours, she finished her medical practice for the day. After, she had art class at three in the afternoon, then free time until she had to work, in the hotel bar.

During the lunch time, Octavia had reminded her that on that Saturday they were to celebrate the birthday of Raven, her most beloved friend, and Clarke didn’t know how to tell her friend that she could not attend her party, due to Lexa and her stupid request to accompany her to that ridiculous event.

She felt really bad, but there was nothing she could do about it. She knew she couldn’t change Lexa in her desire to accompany her to the event, and knew that Raven was going to get angry for failing her on attend her birthday party, which she never misted. It would be a tough talk she would have to face later with her latin friend in the hotel bar.

In art class, Clarke recalled Lexa's beautiful gesture, to transmit "the Reservoir" live and direct with her phone, and remembering the images in her mind, began to draw on the paper without stopping, then add color to watercolors. She felt that she wanted to return the gesture to Lexa, and she couldn’t think of anything better than to paint that image for her.

Perhaps the tycoon wouldn’t understand the value of the gesture, but Clarke was possessed, to make Lexa feel the emotion that she had made her felt. She smiled faintly, staring at the drawing when she finished it; it was almost a replica in watercolors of the image Lexa projected. She felt something special looking at the picture, and decided to add an extra image, the silhouette of Lexa in it, contemplating the place. Only after, she felt that she had finished with her art, in her eyes was perfect and could not wait to give it to the brunette. 

When she reached the hotel, she found herself at the front door with Raven, who was very excited about what would happen on her birthday the next day. Raven kept talking to Clarke about all the details of the party she planned to celebrate for another year. But the blonde listened with guilty eyes, pursing her lips, trying to find a way to tell her friend that she couldn’t attend this year. They reached the locker room and Clarke let the first words out of her mouth, in a brief moment when Raven was silent.  
\- Listen Rav ... you know that I love you, right? And that you are one of my best and oldest friends that I have, you are like that sister I never had...

\- Blondie ... is there something wrong with you? do you feel OK..? hey! you will not tell me that you have fallen in love with me right? Because amiga mia, you are beautiful to the bones and your eyes are more than precious.... but I couldn’t ....

\- Rav! Stop please ... no, it's nothing like that ... I love you like a sister! It's just that I like to tell you the....

\- Okay, I hear ... what's up, Clarke?

\- Tomorrow I will not be able to go to your birthday party...

\- What.?! How come ...?! Clarke ... no

\- Let me explain to you please ... you know that I must work for Lexa Woods personally, until she leaves the hotel, right?

\- Aha .... and what the hell does Woods have to do with my birthday party?

\- That's it, give me time to explain.... Well, the thing is that last night she told me that tomorrow night, I must accompany her to a stupid business event, and you know I can’t say no, or I'll loose my job. .. That woman does not take “no” for an answer ... and Mr. Thompson has pressed me ...

\- OK ....! let me understand this.... you are telling me that you will put the millionaire bitch woman, who you know only for a few days, over our friendship of years ? What the hell's wrong with you Griffin?! La puta madre!

\- Rav ... you don’t know how much I'm sorry .... but don’t take it that way ... I'm not putting it under our friendship ... you're my sister, she's just my damn temporary directly boss ... why you can’t understand it...? I'm not choosing anyone ... I have no way out....

\- Oh yeah ... I see .... Griffin have fun at the event tomorrow with Lexa Woods, but keep in mind, if clearly didn’t cross that blonde brain yours, that the next day you will be the image of all the celebrity churning magazines, like Lexa Woods' new "whore" ... and your anonymity life is going to hell... have you thought about that at least? And as for my birthday.... Griffin shit! It hurts... te puedes ir a la mierda!!

Raven finished her words amid tears and anger, leaving the blonde with a high degree of guilt, sitting in the locker room, meditating on what Raven had just finished saying... What will happen to her and her "normal" life after she appears in such an event, with someone like Lexa Woods? Who the hell told her to accept that compromise without thinking a minute in the details of the day after? She took her face in her hands, was in a big mess and didn’t know how to fix anything.

Raven hated her and didn’t understand why for the first time she couldn’t attend her birthday, and on the other hand, how she talk with Lexa on what will happen with her normal life after attending that event with her? It was the moment when she really hated to have met Lexa Woods...

Meanwhile in New York, Lexa had finally finished her meetings and felt a huge joy. She had closed three important deals with investors from China, Germany and Argentina, and she felt triumphant, but her joy was even more special, it was time to go shopping, which surprised Indra, because the Heda she used to know, she simply hated shopping ... she never wanted to go, she had employees who went for her, and received what she wanted.

But Lexa was all about being simpler, or being a little more like the common people ... she needed a dress, shoes, and some jewellery for this especial lady that will accompany her to the event the next day. So they went into the famous Tiffany's.

Lexa chose a very sexy red dress and high-heeled shoes of one of those expensive brands, and obviously afterwards went into the jewellery boutique, where she bought a complete set of bracelet, ring and pendant with diamond pendant and sapphire, with a high cost, but money, was something that Lexa had no limit to purchase.

She smiled imagining her beautiful Clarke, wearing all that at her side, it was like the story of Cinderella ... where obviously she would be the prince. The idea excited her greatly.

During the flight back to Chicago, she carried the flowers she had picked in The Reservoir, which had been well cared by Indra, who followed Heda's attitudes very closely and her concern grew by leaps and bounds.

Was it really possible that her dear Heda was falling in love with that waitress? In such powerfull crazy way? Love at first sight? Really? It was too awful to be true in Indra's mind. She would try to care for her Heda, but Indra knew that the power that love can have is superior to all things in life. She had always feared that one day love would come to Lexa's life, that one day her heart would feel love again and that it would also be the end of her career, her empire.

Because that is what love would cost her boss and friend, nothing less than everything she had created, and what she had inherited from her family for centuries slowly sinking. The fear and concern grew in Indra, glancing at Lexa, seated in front of those ridiculous flowers, with lighted eyes, and a faint smile on her lips. As a teenager just beginning to fall in love for first time...

In the hotel bar, the situation between Clarke and Raven was very tense, Murphy tried to mediate between them, but it was not easy to deal with two heads so hard. He understood the pressure under which Clarke was about her new boss, and at the same time, understood that Raven felt betrayed and left aside by a playgirl millionaire, who suddenly, in a couple of days had taken possession of her friend’s time. Murphy tried to calm them each one by his side, but didn’t succeed. 

Her father's watch read 10:15 p.m to Clarke, and that soon Lexa would text, she was probably already in her suite at that time. She didn’t finished lowering her hand, when the iPhone7 vibrated in her pocket. She took it out with a sigh, trying to figure out what the hell she was going to say to Lexa, after all, there were lots of things to talk about. Oh, and suddenly the picture she wanted to give came to her mind ... It would be a good idea after all give that drawing to her boss? Oh would that be something really silly? For now she just read Lexa’s text...

Alexandria Woods: Come up to me with my champagne and my strawberries Clarke.

Clarke Griffin: Hi, Lexa. Give me a few minutes to prepare them and I’ll come up.

Lexa smiled as she read Clarke's reply. She had waited all day to be back with her favorite waitress. She had the small floral surprise, and she liked the idea of spending the beautiful night in the company of her beautiful angel.

Clarke finally decided that she would give Lexa the picture, after all, whatever ... if she liked it well, if she thought it was a silly gesture; there it was ... it was her way of returning the kindness. She thought as she took the drawing from her bag and put it under the tray with champagne and strawberries.

As she passed the bar, she looked around for her dear friend Raven, who gave her a cold, even angry look. Clarke could not feel guiltier, she felt sorry that her friend didn’t understand under the pressure she was with Lexa. She simply couldn’t tell her “no I can’t” to her extravagant request. After all, she wasn’t asking her to undress, and fuck her all night in her suite like a prostitute. She had only asked to be her lady at a business event. The press, well, that was something she needed to talk with her boss about it, who had a great experience with them, but in all the idea was terrifying her...

She reached the door of the suite, and immediately Gustus opened the door, letting her into that familiar environment already, magically illuminated with candles, open balcony doors letting in the cool breeze, but to her surprise G.Michael didn’t play in the background, but the beautiful seductive voice of Norah Jones with her song "Turn me on"

As always, the aroma of Lexa's exquisite perfume intrigued the atmosphere. By the way, the small bottle of extract of that unique fragrance, which the seductive chief had given her that morning, Clarke put it in a very special place in her apartment ... by the bed.

The brunette was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed; concentrating on reading some documents, probably from her New York trades. Lexa was wearing a sexy light blue shirt, almost completely open, until you could see something of the black CK bodice, which held her breasts so perfect, along with tight black CK shorts. No shoes and her hair were tied neatly in a ponytail. Clarke began feel her mouth dry.

The image was really very seductive in her eyes, she approached slowly, placing the glass of champagne and the strawberries on the white marble table, and it was when she noticed that instead of the typical vase of roses, there was a small vase with three yellow flowers, she immediately identified them, plus the perfume they possessed was more than familiar in those memories of her favorite place in Central Park. Her eyes were while open stared at them, she just couldn’t believe it.

Lexa set the documents aside, and slowly raised her eyes to look at Clarke's reaction, with a faint smile on her lips, she notices how shocked was her angel and she was feeling a huge pleasure, she surprise her girl...she nailed...

\- Do you recognize them Clarke?

\- The flowers...? Yes, i think so... but I can’t believe it... did you...? really?

Clarke suddenly raised her eyes, to meet those beautiful green eyes of Lexa, who looked at her intensely, as usual. Clarke smiled a little nervous and something strange also...

\- Yes Clarke ... they are flowers I took from the Reservoir... I thought that you would like to smell them once more, and you can take them with you if you wish, they are yours...

\- I can’t believe you took these flowers from the Reservoir... for me? I .... I don’t know what to say .... you leave me without words ... Lexa ...

\- I missed you today Clarke... I wish you were there with me.

\- Lexa.... we really need to talk... I feel like we need to talk...

\- Talk...? What do you want to talk about Clarke...? Sit down here... next to me...

Clarke took a seat next to Lexa, who was following her with crystalline eyes, intense and expectant too, to listen to her beautiful waitress. Clarke laid the tray beside her, still covering the drawing for Lexa. Her hands began to sweat a little, and her heartbeat accelerated. It was not easy for her to talk to the brunette, sitting there in front of her so close, those eyes that were debating her, and those lips that were constantly wet from that tongue, as if nervousness had also taken over Lexa. 

\- Clarke... what do you want to talk about...?  
\- I... well, I think something is happening here... between you and me... and I'm not sure what it is, but I feel we would have to be clear on our points...   
\- Aha ... what do you want to be clear about Clarke?  
\- For example why suddenly, you kiss me like that this morning, and now you have that gesture of making me a face time from a place I mentioned to you that I loved? And why do you bring me flowers from the place to smell them? Why will you want someone like me to accompany you to that important event tomorrow, when you could choose any model or famous, more qualified for that kind of thing than a simple waitress that just met for the last 48 hours ago?

\- Because I like you Clarke. I won’t deny it, I feel attract it for you a lot. I like how you are, how do you think, you are so different. And even how do you worry about my health ... And I feel that you also feel that attraction for me, I can feel when you stare at me that I like you like too... I wanna know you more, you are intriguing for me.

\- That I what...? Lexa .... I don’t think that I’m at your level, someone worth your time to know. Yes, I can’t denied that I do feel attract by you, but who doesn’t?! You are so famous for attract women like bees to honey, and believe me you have a especial power in you difficult to avoid... But I'm just a waitress in a hotel where you're staying for the moment. I feel flatted that you have eyes on me, but really why do you think I'm interesting at all? I don’t get it?

\- Because you are to me Clarke. You are someone different from the rest of the people I have met, you are someone I like to be with, you say very deep things, you speak from within. I like to listen you and how honest you always sound. And besides, you really don’t know how beautiful you are right?

\- But Lexa ... I explained to you that....

\- Yes, I know Clarke... But would you feel uncomfortable to continue attend me after listening this confession on how much I like you?

\- I don’t know ... it's all so confusing and strange to me.... no....

\- What are you afraid of, Clarke?

\- I'm not afraid of anything ... it's just that I....

\- I'm not asking you to sleep with me Clarke ... just your company ...do you think you can give me that...?

\- Ehmmm ... yes... I don’t think I’ll have problems with that...

\- Well ... then now that things have cleared up.... How was your day Clarke?

Clarke looked at her in some disorientated way, somehow she felt tense and nervous. For the first time the blonde felt some vulnerability in Lexa, who somehow asked her to stay for those days in her life, and simply be her friendly company. But the sincerity words of the brunette to her, wreaked havoc on the blonde's mind. Lexa confess directly to her how much she liked her, and she just couldn’t believe it, having dating some of the most beautiful women in the world, she comes to put her eyes in someone like her? It was totally ridiculous....

Clarke smiled slightly at those emeraldines shinning eyes, turning her head for the picture beneath her tray. Lexa followed the movements somewhat surprised, when she saw that Clarke held a paper in her hands...

\- Well, since you had that beautiful gesture of giving me that special image of a place that I love, somehow I wanted to return the gesture, with a drawing I made today in the art class... It's for you... I hope you like it.... please, remember that I’m not a professional...

Lexa felt her heart beating fast, as if it might come out of her chest if it could. All these new sensations took possession of her body again, which led her to illuminate her face with a beautiful smile, which Clarke couldn’t resist to be fascinated by contemplating, almost hypnotized, while her hands somewhat trembling, she handed the drawing to the brunette .

Lexa took the picture in her hands, brushing Clarke's hands, which immediately produced a reaction, the simple touch with the newly discovered blonde artist, made her shudder.   
When her eyes finally could see the beautiful drawing of Clarke. She was just in shock; the picture was as perfect, as real as it had been hours before. Immediately she elevates her eyes to look at Clarke directly at those Mediterranean eyes for a moment. She had no words to express what she felt. She knew only that something inside was changing, she could only feel the accelerated beating of her heart, which was so strange to her, something new that she couldn’t explain or understand in her mind. All she wanted at that moment was to take that beautiful face in her hands and kiss it for the rest of the night.

She tried to breathe, to return to her emotional balance, and not to be driven by impulses like that morning, almost attacking Clarke against the door of the suite. She definitely couldn’t continue to lose control easily with Clarke, who was looking at her nervously in total silence, eager for reaction.

\- It's really beautiful Clarke. You have a great talent.... And as I keep insisting... you never cease to amaze me...

\- Well, I'm glad you liked it... for a moment I thought not... Thanks for the compliments...

\- Nó.... Thank YOU, Clarke. I'll put it in my office, it's really amazing how you captured the colors and the image so real ... it's just perfect!

\- That makes me really happy! Now... I'd really like to know what your doctor said to you?

Lexa stared at the picture for a moment, running her fingers over the painting so softly, feeling those strokes drawn by her angel, who looked at her with tenderness and surprise, it was clear to Clarke that Lexa had fallen in love with her drawing and it made her shudder ... Suddenly the blonde was surprised by the arms and the body of the brunette, who bound her in a warm, soft embrace.

Clarke was overjoyed at the reaction of Lexa, who was not someone who expressed feelings or emotions in that way, but there she was in the arms of Lexa who for a moment was carried away by that essence and the warmth of that body that holding her, closing her arms behind Lexa's back. Her nose resting on her neck again made her lose control a little bit, she lowered her face to rest her lips on the area between the neck and the shoulder of the brunette, that was exposed right there for her. For a moment she felt the huge desire to give a little nip, to that skin that felt just like an obliquely smooth skin, with that perfume that was already something irresistible in her nose and all her scence.

Lexa immediately felt those lips on her skin and her body created an internal fire, almost like an erupting volcano. She could feel that little contraction under her belly, and then the wetness... she had never experience that happen so fast with any other woman, just with an only small touch like that, her body would turn on that way. But hell, she opened her eyes so wide, her face flushed and her mouth open like a fish out of the water, trying to breathe, trying to contain her wildest impulses, taking a deep breath and started move away from Clarke ...

The blonde could feel the heat rising through the veins of her entire body. Her hands were now clinging to Lexa's waist, she pressed her fingers into that firm body, she could feel muscles well worked, imagining that Lexa's body was a real physical sculpture like made by Michael Angel hands.

But she really thanked Lexa who separated of their bodies in that moment, before they where carried away by the temptations both felt so strongly. The brunette opened her arms slowly and dropped her gaze, almost as if she were embarrassed, her lips were still open, but her lips little bit open were thirsty so thirsty for Clarke....

She let out a deep breath, settling in her place again, trying to rearrange herself in her posture, and return to a more distant attitude. The internal struggle was unbelievable, something she had never experienced with any woman who attracted her. She had never felt the feelings she felt when she was with Clarke, it took possession of her, her mind couldn’t process or handle it, which alarmed her in some way, but she saw those Mediterranean eyes again, and a calmness enveloped her soul. She felt safe, protected, and free at the same time. And extremely excited... She felt that at any moment she needed to go change the already soaked panties... Which definitely will do it right that moment...

\- If you excuse me, Clarke ... I really need to go to the bathroom... I'll come back in a minute...

Clarke looked at her in surprise, Lexa was hot, nervous and acting strange...

\- Are you feeling fine Lexa...?

\- Oh ... yes, don’t worry ... just wait please...

When Lexa went into bathroom, she noticed that not only did she have to change her soaked panties but also the shorts ... it was so embarrassing... like she did have an orgasm right there, in that embrace with Clarke’s body! She just couldn’t believe it; she looked like a teen with her hormones uncontrolled  
After a few minutes she just laughed at herself, relaxing a little bit while she changed clothes. Lexa came out dressed in a very short black CK t-shirt, and a new black shorts also matching, and no bra underneath.

Clarke almost died when she saw her come our of her room... could it be Lexa more hot? She did on purpose trying to make her fall into her arms? Because the brunette was looking hell sexy... The blonde though “hell I'm just flesh and bone human being... Lord help me...”.   
Buts she tried not to be so obvious in her excitement and the temperature that her body was rising up very fast, as Lexa reached the sofa again, sitting with a slight smile on her face, looking at Clarke something more relaxed ...

\- I changed for the night if you do not mind....

\- Oh, yes I see.... no, of course not.... cute model btw...

\- Do you like it Clarke...?

\- Ehmmm ... yes.... it suits you really fine....

Lexa blushed again like a teen and she was already bothered by those silly reactions.... Something was seriously wrong with her, and the responsible for that stranger silly behavior was seating right there beside her, glanced at her with a flushed face....  
Clarke thankfully could go out of the spell once again trying to break with that sexual tension, changing theme, going back to her question before Lexa went to change her clothes...

\- So tell me finally what did your doctor tell you...?

\- Oh ... yes, she just prescribed me some new pills, in her opinion, she doesn’t believe that it is necessary to do any tests...

\- What..?! What the hell is wrong with that doctor?! You have all those symptoms, and she doesn’t send you for a complete series of exams?!

Lexa looked at Clarke with a smile on her face and somewhat surprised, it caused her a bit of grace and tenderness, on how Clarke had been angry, at the apparent lackluster performance of her personal doctor. It was a little bit noticeable to her, that the blonde was knowledgeable about her symptoms, and the important need to carry out the multiple examinations she had mentioned, she even sounded as if she really had medical knowledge.

\- Clarke, calm down... you're over reacting a bit don’t you think? Dr. Harper has been my personal doctor for many years, she knows my body very well...  
\- Lexa, you must listen to me ... I don’t over reacting... I don’t know your doctor, I don’t wanna dismiss her professionalism, but I assure you that she is taking it very lightly, the symptoms that you have been manifesting lately... 

\- Clarke ... again i ask you to calm down ... I know she wouldn’t put my life at risk. Maybe you're getting too upset by those symptoms... I feel safe with my doctor and you should do the same too, in the end you and me we aren’t professionals like her right...?

\- Excuse me, Lexa, but I can’t ... I know you're making a mistake ... Why don’t you get a second opinion? Consult with another professional. My mother is a recognized and experienced Neurosurgeon, I can contact her if you wish, and have a second opinion with her...  
\- Clarke I'm not going to waste any more time on this, I've already consulted with the doctor who has always attended me, and I accept your opinion. I thank you for your mother's offer, but I don’t need a second opinion... Listen... I know you're worried, I perceive that you are a person who cares for others deeply, and is very kind of you, but you must accept my decision and my personal physician’s.

\- Like hell I do.... sorry...

Lexa's eyes widened in surprise at Clarke's angry and defiant reply, which was clearly her concern, and partly that, shook her, because in fact the blonde was a perfect stranger, but she cared more for her that much, than people that Lexa had close to her for a long time.

She put a smile on her face, her eyes glittered like stars, putting a hand on Clarke's, giving her soft caresses, as if trying to calm that anger in the desperate eyes of her beautiful angel...

\- Clarke... it's all right... stop worrying... it's very touching that you worry about me that way, when you hardly even know me. But please, you must trust in my decision...

Clarke was looking at Lexa even with some anger in her eyes, and a lot of worry, she knew that idiot personal physician was probably one of those who treat people like Lexa, just to receive generous amounts of money, simply by prescribing uncountable amount of prescribed drugs, to the patients of that level, ended up becoming addicted, and died suddenly of a heart attack, or whateve ...

She was desperate to tell Lexa that she was almost a doctor in the same specialty as her mother, and she knew what she was talking about, but for some reason she didn’t want to tell her about her medical career, and she also felt that she couldn’t change Lexa's decision anyway revealing her study.  
She tried to calm herself, to breathe deeply, to feel Lexa's warm hand caressing so sweetly her, with that tenderness in her eyes watching her. That night the background music was varied to its surprise, a mix of R & B music and very romantic themes. At that precise moment John Mayer sang with her song "Edge Of My Desire".   
Clarke smiled a little at the lyric of the subject; it always seemed that the songs that sounded in the background put a sensual detail to the moments with Lexa. She wasn’t sure if the brunette did it with intention, choosing those suggestive and romantic melodies.

\- Really Lexa ....? Those songs that sound in the background every time we are here... Do you choose them on purpose? It's part of your plan to seduce the blonde waitress?

Lexa couldn’t contain her laughter, but still clutching her hand to Clarke's who looked at her sideways with a smile... Clarke was getting more and more in love with that honest rare laugh in Lexa Woods’s beautiful face, for a moment that hard business woman was vanish letting out that sweet pretty girl, happy to be around her... And she loved that the reason of those wonderful laughs were just her and her spontaneous comments...

\- Hahaha! You don’t know how amazing you are Clarke Griffin.... And if I'm using my methods to seduce the beautiful blonde waitress, does it bother you?

\- No, they don’t bother me in the least... I feel flattered that you notice someone like me... it really strikes me....

-Why do you think it's strange that I like you so much Clarke? You just don’t know how beautiful you are ... You'd have to look a little more in the mirror...

\- Oh believe me I do it every day, but I only see a blonde with a simple life, very messy type, with a difficult monthly economy... You haven’t seen me in my apartment on my days off... I have a pile of clothes to washing up waiting for me, things everywhere. Believe me, you'd be horrified to really know how am I... I'm nothing like you...

\- Hahaha... I would die to see it... I would die to know you completely Clarke... I wanna know you so badly... you don’t have any idea...

\- What..? Really know me on my days off lying on the discolored old sofa of my little living? Oh! Into the disastrous apartment in which I live? And trust me, i am a person quite complicate it for you... I think too much and I feel life all to much trough my heart...

\- I wouldn’t mind that you are a mess Clarke... it’s always good to leave your own perfect environment and feel something different, been with someone so different...

\- Ahhhh ... so that's? That's why you look at me? Because I am something different from your perfect world in which you live?

\- No ... don’t get me wrong Clarke ... you are different from me, and you live in a world completely different from mine, but my interest in you is above a simple curiosity or moment of feeling something different...

\- Oh ... now you've confused me...

\- You are someone who inspires me to leave the world where I live, feeling and seeing life with different eyes. It's very tempting, but I still keep safe, I don’t like surprises, and I never take a step without knowing where I'm walking... I'm a very safe person, otherwise I couldn’t be so successful in my business...

\- Well that does not make sense to me... I thought the people who handled so much money, the investment, and all that... they have to take big risks to be able to also win...

\- Yes, it is, but my strategy is that I never risk too much, I know very well in advance if the business I'm closing will be productive, or I would never invest in it. It's somewhat complicated to explain, but the point is that I don’t like to take false steps. I'm always sure where I'm standing, where I'm going, and what I can expect to find.

\- And why do you wanna take the risk with someone like me? you don’t know me Lexa. I don’t belong in your world... I'm definitely not the kind of woman you attract to normally. You can have what you want or who you want... why me...?

\- I can’t explain it more than I tried before Clarke... I like you, I like who you are, how you are to me. I love the way you enlighten me with your thoughts and feelings so full of pureness about life.  
\- Like i said I’m flatted that you look at me like that, but like I said before, I'm not like those women you're used to. I’m someone who feels too much for your taste, I guess, who likes to makes romances, that if she enters into a relationship, gives more than her body for a few hours and now.... I’m someone that commits to the other person, and give heart and soul completely. I'm not like you, I could never...

\- You look at me like I’m something cold and horrible, right? Someone that couldn’t feel anything...?

\- No Lexa ... I don’t... you're just different... it's what the world you live in has turned you into... you're probably right and it's the only way to survive there, but believe me, no i don’t see you as something horrible... You are very cordial, when you let people know you a little... you're nice to talk, although something strange, I must confess... and you have a very romantic soul, despite saying that you don’t do the romance thing. And you're very sensitive... otherwise you couldn’t play such a beautiful music on the piano the way you do... or look at the detail of taking a flower from the place I love, just so I could smell it again and make me happy. And I can see in your eyes....

\- What Clarke ... what can you see in my eyes?

\- Someone I could fall in love with, because... I know that there, deep inside is a beautiful and sweet woman hiding behind that icy curtain, because she is afraid to leave that safe place and take the risk to feel love, and it is not because she can’t, But it is because she fears to be hurt... 

Lexa could feel tears of emotion in her eyes, which she tried to contain with a lot of effort. That angel called Clarke, had been able to read it her soul and heart, like no one else had ever done. Suddenly she felt as naked as if the young woman in front of her, had just put her softly gentle hand in her frozen heart, and had begun to melt the ice around her and she is terrifying to felt so vulnerable.

Her eyes shone brightly, her hand clutched at Clarke's... But Lexa couldn’t let her emotions release.... she just couldn’t that happen....  
She immediately let go of Clarke's hand, and gently turned her head toward the balcony, standing up and walking to the same spot, while Clarke stared at her in surprise... the blonde realized that she had touched sensitive areas in the brunette, something that maybe she was not authorized to do.... She didn’t really know what to say or do... the silence made her feel nervous...  
Suddenly a cold distance voice of the brunette break the silence but like a knife cutting the ice...

\- It's late... You can leave now... remember tomorrow to be here at five in the afternoon... Good night Clarke...

Clarke gazed at her with shocked eyes, the image of the body of Lexa standing in front of the open balcony, while the wind that entered played with her beautiful hair. Her hands had tucked them into the pockets of her shorts. Clarke wanted to reach out and hold her; she felt that great desire to hold her in her arms and don’t let her go, giving her the opportunity to feel a little real love, make her feel that someone could be by her side without any monetary interest, or for more than one night stand.

She felt Lexa was someone who deserved to have that opportunity in life, like all human beings, no matter what social class or world she was belongs to. Clarke had been able to perceive a beautiful, romantic and warm young woman in her, and she knew that she was hiding behind an iron wall, afraid to leave, to feel love and maybe be hurt. But at the same time she wondered if she ever in her life, that heart of hers had beat for love...

Suddenly she felt a chill in the air, as if that warm and amusing talk and atmosphere had been whipped by a polar cold storm. She didn’t quite know what to say or what to do... she just got to her feet, looking at Lexa's back that was there without moving, in complete silence...

\- Ehmmm... Lexa...? I was wondering if you could tell me what time that event will end tomorrow...?

\- Why do you want to know that Clarke?

\- It's just that tomorrow is the birthday of my best friend, of all life and...

\- I'm not interested in your friends. You have a commitment to me and you have to keep it, I pay you the salary and the damn extra hours for that... Now leave me alone for once... I need to rest... it's been a long day... Goodnight Clarke.

Clarke could feel those ice-knives Lexa threw directly into her heart, with those authoritative and cold responses again, almost like the night she met her. She could perceive that the iron wall had risen again in front of her, and that her warm presence no longer could cross it. Beneath her sensitive eyes, with a few tears about to fall down her cheeks, but she held them back as best she could. She took a deep breath and answered Lexa in the same tone of coldness and distance.

\- Yes, of course I have very present that you pay my salary. I'll be at five tomorrow. Goodnight Ms.Woods.

Clarke turned on her heel to start walking toward the door, but she paused for a moment, looking at those two beautiful little yellow flowers that Lexa had brought from The Reservoir in Central Park. She reached down and took one of the two from the vase, held it to her nose, sucked in the subtle scent she possessed, allowing tears to escape from her eyes, and then withdrawing from the suite without another word.

Lexa felt the great desperation to run after her, hold her, apologize, kiss her, not let her go from her side, she cursed herself for having that inner struggle, for allowing herself to be weak with Clarke, and at the same time putting distance between them again. For first time in her life, she was feeling extremely confuse in her thoughts and feelings, she just didn’t know what to do really.

Her tears had begun to fall on her cheeks, feeling the cold of the wind that found her standing there alone on the balcony doors. Her beautiful angel had touched her unreachable heart, and it frightened her, she felt that was beating so hard, with so many free feelings, she couldn’t afford it. She didn’t deserve someone as special as Clarke who could love her or she could love her.

She was overwhelmed by the harsh reality that they belonged to two worlds so different, like heaven and earth, so in love with each other, but could never unite. The enormous joy and energy that had filled her all day had suddenly transformed into despair and sadness, in a very cold loneliness that even her body trembled. Never in her life had she felt so vulnerable, fear enveloped her.

Suddenly she felt weak, unable to stay upright; she slowly dropped down on the floor, leaning her back on the couch, her hands on her tear-stained face. For a moment she turned her eyes to the white marble table by the sofa, and noticed that Clarke had taken one of the flowers she had brought from New York for her.

The tears were still falling from her eyes, her face on her knees, which she held in her arms, she stared at the solitary flower in the small vase; it was like seeing her soul reflected in a mirror. She was realizing that she was falling in love with Clarke, and that was beyond question in her mind, she simply couldn’t, she shouldn’t and she didn’t deserve her, even when her heart had finally woken up, and was begging her not to let Clarke go from her life.....


	5. "Welcome to my World..."

Clarke returned to the bar with tears in her eyes, trying to go unnoticed by her friends. Raven tried intercept her as the blonde walked towards the locker room, and she felt some concern when she saw that her friend clearly had been crying. She blew a breathetween her teeth, closing hers eyes, staring at the ceiling, but her heart could not ignore Clarke's clearly sadness, so she set her tray on the bar, and headed to the room behind her.

When Clarke entered the locker room, she wiped her face with one of her hands, while with the other she closed the door of hers locker, where she had put the little flower then she sat on the long bench in front of her, with her face facing the floor. Raven entered and stared at her in silence for a moment, still dazed with shock at her friend, but her concern for seeing her like this was beginning to overwhelm her anger. She sat next to Clarke, looking at the locker in front of her.

\- And .... what has happened to make you so angry Griffin ...?

Clarke moved a little closer to Raven's body, and dropped her head on the latina's shoulder. The brunette looked over her head with worry, but in silence, waiting for the response of the blonde....

\- I'm so screwed Rav....

\- Oh, I assure you! You're not going to attend my birthday party, and I'll never forgive you ... so yeah ... you're screwed with me for sure! Now what the hell happened up there with that woman ?, Who by the way I'm starting to hate, and I didn’t even met her yet ... If she did something ... I'll kick that ....

\- No Rav ... calm down ... I'm so screwed ... SHIT! She caught me like a spider to a fly ... how the hell can I be so stupid ?! I just can’t believe it !! CANNOT BE!

\- Hey ... now you calm down blonde ... take a breath and tell me what happened.. because girl I can read your eyes, don’t tell me that nothing has happened between you two ...  
\- SHIT! .... we kissed .... and I liked it .... and I liked her so much .... she is so beautiful ... intelligent ... sexy ....

\- YOU DID WHAT ...? !! You're kidding me....? You and Woods kissed ...? when the hell did that happen ...? Just now? Oh no! Don’t tell me that she was offended ... or she totally denied everything, as if you were crazy...?

\- No ... was the opossite ... She confirmed it ... she told me so, that she liked me ... that I make her feel different things that she never felt...

\- OMG! This is a shock to me.... Virgen Maria! and then ...?!

\- Well, when it was my turn to be honest, I told her that for me she was someone I could fall in love with because I noticed that behind that iron curtain, I had seen a beautiful young woman, afraid to feel, afraid to be hurt...

\- GRIFFIN !!! …..seriously? did you said that to her face ...?! GOD! You're not a man, but what balls you had, blondie! And what did she say...?

\- She reacted as if I had insulted her ... I felt the sensation that I unnerved her, and she felt too vulnerable to look at me or follow the conversation ... she walked away from me and treated me cold and distant, almost like the night we met ... And that hurt me ... made me cry like a fool, and then I realized... hell I'm screwed!

\- Oh girl! I assure you that you are without a doubt !! Damn Clarke! You can never unnerve a person like Lexa Woods, even if you feel that she gave you reason to do it ... Surely she wouldn’t accept that someone like you, a simple waitress, exposing her that way ... Imagine ... it was really as if you had slapped her butt without announcing it ... To someone who apparently always knows what will happen in front, if you understand what I mean...? You surprised her the way she least expected it, and the first thing she did was to act in her cold and distant manner...

\- Oh Rav, what would I do if I didn’t have you in my life ...? You always know how to clarify the situation ... So what the fuck do I do now...? If I offended her as you say...

\- No chica... if she is offended, and she doesn’t want to see you any more, then good ... It couldn’t have happened better ... You need to keep away from her firing line, or you're going to really get hurt. And she will simply continue in her rich world with her friends and women around...

\- But Rav.... I still have to work for her directly, and for as long as she is here... Also my head is spinning about that damn event tomorrow... 

\- Don’t worry, you just have to act like a professional, I mean, you go and work and nothing else, don’t involve your feelings. You have to transform yourself into a Lexa Woods 2.O

\- Lol... you're terrible did you know...? But I love you!! Seriously Rav, forgive me if I can’t go to your party tomorrow ... will be the first time I fail you and I don’t feel happy with that stupid event, I can guarantee you....

\- You better owe me a big one! And you better not enjoy that shit event and come to me on Sunday to say it was great and so on... But, I’m sure I’ll see your beautiful face in the news... Oh ... talking about that ... You better think of a fake name....

\- What...? Why...?

\- Oh God, chica, do you really wanna loose your private life and anonymity in 48 hours...? You must give a false identity to the press, so nobody can search the internet about you girl....

\- Oh.... I had not thought.... damn! you always think of everything...

\- But.... needless to say how incredible I am...?

\- Lol ... yes, without any doubt ... Well, what name do you suggest...?

\- Oh ... shit ... why do I have to think about everything ...? Griffin, you're going to start paying me as a private secretary ...! Now that your salary has gone up ...

\- Hahaha! Ok, deal! Now think a name Rav ...

\- Hmmm let me see .... what comes to my brilliant mind ...? I have it ...

\- Well tell me!

\- "Kate Taylor"

\- "Kate Taylor" ...?! Sounds like a porn star ....

\- God girl!! With whom you are going to go to that event with... Not really Mother Teresa, right? It is perfect...! Ah! And you are a model ... is the most typical ... Woods always walks with models preferably ...

\- Great! So Kate Taylor it is....

\- Yes! I want 40 percent of your raise! Just to save your ass again!

\- Wow! OK! Deal ...

The friends looked at each other with a wide smiles on their faces, and after shaking hands, they proceeded to a strong hug. For Clarke, having a friend like Raven was the most precious thing in her life, she was always there to help her, listen to her, challenge her, make her see things that her confused head sometimes couldn’t see. She really hated the fact that for the first time she wouldn’t be at her birthday, because of Lexa Woods and hers obsession with her.

Clarke was much more relieved to have talked to Raven, and to have clarified some things in hers mind, but she knew that her friend was right in that she had to make decisions from now on. She already knew Lexa's kisses that she liked and much, in addition to those gazes and bodily touches, and debating looks were more than enough, to make it clear that Lexa really wanted to have her in her bed.

On the other hand, Clarke was clear that she also wanted to feel that Lexa’s skin with hers, but she knew, as Raven clarified, that if she did she couldn’t wrap her feelings into it, and that was the difficult part for her. Now she knew that she had feelings for the brunette, could feel them growing inside and could not stop them.  
In addition, she spoke and knew Lexa in depth, she loved her more, she felt as if she wanted to rescue her from that cold, dark emptiness in which she lived, she wanted to show her how beautiful and powerful love can be, instead of the nonsense it is weakness. But she also knew that it was not easy, although Lexa had shown her some vulnerability, she still stood behind the iron wall, and breaking it was a challenge.

If Clarke decided to give Lexa a chance, she would risk a lot of herself, she knew she was probably going to be very hurt, but something very deep told her that she must be brave, that she should be strong and determined. It was as though somewhere in her soul felt Lexa Woods was worth it, she would have to try to help her see the world and life differently, with the help of a little warmth and love.

Her mind raced with her thoughts as she lay in bed, staring at the fluorescent stars plastered to the ceiling of her dark room. Her heart was beating so fast, thinking of Lexa, of her eyes, of her open and direct actions, of those hands that were lit her body by touching her. Suddenly she rolled her eyes, staring at the bottle of perfume that Lexa had given her that morning, took it, then opened it carefully, to bring it close to her nose, closed her eyes and smelt it for a moment. The image of Lexa appeared in her vivid mind, she couldn’t help but imagining her moving through her burning body of desire and passion. Lost in her fantasies with the brunette surrendered to the passion of the night, almost without noticing it.

The next day she felt the vibration of the iPhone7 near her breasts, opened her eyes somewhat startled, looking around. The sun streamed through the small window of her room, and began to dazzle her tired eyes. She put a hand above them so she could look where she was. She breathed when she realized it was simply her own room and her beloved bed.

Suddenly the phone vibrated again, she took it immediately. Her face lit up as she read it was an audio message from Lexa. She placed the headphones in hers ears and opened the message, to hear that beautiful voice ...

Alexandria Woods:

“ Hello Clarke, I just woke up and I want you to know that I’m really sorry about what happened last night. I didn’t wanna be rude with you. The thing is that when I am with you I feel so vulnerable and I’m not use to it. And I don’t like to loss control the way so immature that I do when I am with you. I hope wasn’t so annoying my behavior. I tried to don’t… well… you know… I tried to behave better… What I try to say is I don’t want you to think or feel that I don’t respect you, because I really do. I like you… and I don’t want you to see me like the whole world does, like something not human… Only with you I let myself to be vulnerable, because when I see into your eyes, I can see that very honest person, someone in which I can trust…. Someone I can Lo…. know more better….   
Clarke… do you think you can forgive me, and give me another chance? If you come today with me, will mean that you forgive me, but if you don’t come, it will mean that I have offended you, and I will accept that you can’t forgive me. Don’t worry, you won’t lose your job at the bar. I’ll speak to Mr. Thompson and tell him that I no longer need your personal services, but that you will keep your salary increase. That way you will get rid of having me close to you. I don’t want you to remember me as someone horrible, cold, authoritarian and arrogant bitch, or as someone who tried to take advantage of the situation. I want you to remember me, as someone you could have shown another way to see the world, and maybe teach why life should have to be more than just surviving. I want you to always remember that you are someone special Clarke Griffin ........ at least you will always be for me ... because I will never forget ....”

When Clarke finished listening to the meaningful message from Lexa, the tears that had accumulated in her eyes fell, she brought her hand to her face. She just couldn’t believe it was happening ... Was Lexa Woods losing her mind...? Or had Clarke simply touched her frozen heart, and the ice begun to melt...? It was possible...? Was it all a stupid dream or her crazy imagination like that of the previous hot night...? Or Lexa was apologizing and was openly declaring the beginning of a “kind of relationship” with her?

Suddenly the words of her friend Raven came to her mind, as if she were there, sitting on her bed about to kill her for being so stupid, and letting herself be carried away by her sensitive heart, rather than analysing the situation with her mind and seeing the manipulative Lexa Woods trying all her tricks, just to take her to her bed and get the taste of her.  
But it couldn’t be like this ... the message repeated in her mind ... her voice in the message was real and honest, it just couldn’t be part of a seduction trick. Why would she take so much trouble with someone like her ...? Lexa could simply go to bed with any beautiful model out there ... Why waste so much time with a waitress...? Why show vulnerability, and details so sweet, and now the apology with such a message, when she just opened her eyes after waking ... What the hell Clarke ...? !!

She looked at the window of her room, and she could see that infinite sky, blue and clear ... she thought for a moment, her heart beating in a hurry. In her mind those images of a different Lexa were repeated, she remembered that beautiful and sweet smile, those deep, heartly green eyes, so intense and at times vulnerable, looking at her with so much desire, lost in her eyes and her mouth. Clarke breathed the scent of Ms Woods in her room, and somehow felt that her presence was as real as if she were there with her ... she smiled slightly ... knew that she had finally made her decision.

Meanwhile in the hotel, Lexa felt she had gone mad. Waking up and the first thing she does is think desperately about Clarke ..., wishing so much to see her lying next to her, naked, smiling at her with those special and Mediterranean eyes, after a passionate and tender night. She felt panic of losing all chance with the blonde, with her stupid reaction, because she was angry with herself, showing her vulnerability in front of the waitress who had simply stripped her with her words. She know she had screw probably any chance with that so especial woman, but she must fix that, she felt that didn’t wanna let her go… not yet… she need it, not only that day for that stupid event, but mostly in her life… She already knew, she went down the road of that terrible temptation of “feelings”, but was just imposible to resist… 

Without thinking too much, driven by an impulse, she had taken her phone and recorded a message so sincere and meaningful to Clarke. She knew she was playing all the cards she possessed, and she also knew that being honest and direct was the only way she wouldn’t lose her. But at the same time she knew that it was no longer a simple seduction game, it was something more serious what was happening with that blonde. What made her feel some fear, like being somewhat unprepared for weapons, in a land she did not know literally, or that she no longer remembered how to survive.

But she had made up her mind and would do whatever she could to conquer Clarke's heart. That moment had arrived in her life, she could no longer deny it, she could feel her heart beat like it had never done it, the joy in her soul, despair and obsession, she knew she wanted that woman to be hers, to wake up with her every day , to learn to love her and allow herself to feel love again, she was the one and it was about time.

Immediately Indra came to her mind, she knew that the assistant wouldn’t accept this crazy decision, and didn’t want her to be carried away by all the passion either, was aware of what was at stake in her life. But the image of Clarke on her phone illuminated her, gave her courage, the courage she needed to face whatever came ... If she had Clarke by her side, she felt she could be strong as she had never been, having everything that she would need to complete her life.

With all those crazy thoughts her face lit up in an incredible way, her inner joy was enormous, her heart was racing fast, but suddenly she was interrupted by soft knocks at the door of her room, followed by the voice of Indra who slowly the door ... Lexa tried to return to her normal serious person, pretending that she had just opened her eyes.

\- Good morning Heda ... sorry to wake you up, but you must do different tasks, prior to the event at Chicago General Hospital, where you should be at 12:30.

\- Good morning Indra ... yes, of course, that event ... then let's start the day ... Oh ... before I forget, if Clarke shows up at 5:00 in the afternoon, let her in please , and guide her to the guest room to be prepared by the team.

\- Ehmmmm ... "if she appears ..."? Did she not confirm it with you?

\- Ehmmmm ... yes, of course ... but you know how employees are sometimes .... if she doesn’t show up at 5, don’t panic, call Alicia Carey... she is always ready to help me to do these events.

\- Very well Heda.

\- Thanks Indra ... now I need a good breakfast.

Lexa got out of bed, getting to her feet, when that strong headache suddenly appeared, accompanied by a new fainting spell. Indra ran to help her, so she didn’t too fall hard on the floor, her face was pale, hers eyes a bit grim. Indra tried to revive her, holding her in her arms.

\- Heda! Heda ...! Can you hear me? What's the matter?

\- What...? What happened Indra ...? What are you doing holding me in your arms? Where I am?

\- Heda are you feeling ill? you fainted for a moment when you got out of bed, you are in the hotel’s suite in Chicago.

\- Oh crap! Sorry for the scare Indra, don’t be afraid, I'm fine.

\- Heda .... you are not feeling well, and I think Dr. Harper doesn’t pay attention to your symptoms seriously enough. Don’t you think that you should consult another professional?

\- Oh, my God! I don’t want to hear that again.

Lexa sat up slowly, helped by her assistant, sitting her on the bed, and then sitting down beside her.

\- Heda, you must take care ... you must find out why you have those headaches ... and now fainting ...? Not a good thing.

\- Oh God! Why does everyone make much more than it is?

\- Who else have you talked about this to?

\- Clarke, she cares a lot for my health, she also held me in one of these stupid faints the other night, and she made me ask for an appointment with Dr. Harper. And then she got angry because she just prescribed some new pills. She also insisted like you, that I should have a second professional opinion.

\- Oh .... I didn’t imagine that the waitress had so much access to your life Heda?

\- Indra .... don’t make those ironic comments, I know you. Why can you not see Clarke with other eyes? You don’t know her and you judge her, and she is someone who worries about my health. Does that not deserve a bit of better treatment of your overprotective mind?

\- Hmmmm ... I cannot trust someone I don’t know heda, you know I'll always be watching you. I could never allow anyone to hurt you ...

\- I know ... and I'm grateful to have you by my side ... but you really should give Clarke a try ... Please don’t be rude to her when she comes today ...

\- Hmmmm ... I will do what I can .... but you should consult with another professional ... please Heda ...

\- Ok .... ok ... there are already two attacking me with this ... I will ... Well, today we will visit the general hospital, right? Please find out if there is a doctor named Griffin in there...

\- Dr. Griffin said ..? Do they have something to do with the waitress ...?

\- Yes, she's Clarke's mother, but I don’t know her name, just the last name. I would like to consult with her. Clarke mentioned that her mother was a specialist in brain problems

\- You don’t prefer that we consult in a private hospital Heda ...

\- No ... I want to see Dr. Griffin, find her please, and arrange some time with her ...

\- Very well Heda ... as you say ... Want me to help you walk to the bathroom?

\- No, I don’t need your help Indra, you can wait for me in the living room with breakfast, I'm hungry ...

\- I'll do it then ...

Once Indra closed the door behind her, Lexa straightened up, feeling that she needed to vomit. With quick steps she was able to reach the toilet just in time. Her head was spinning and she tried to stabilize. She sat for a few moments by the toilet, holding onto it, feeling her breathing fast and her heartbeat racing. She was beginning to worry about those unpleasant symptoms, perhaps Clarke was right and her doctor was not taking it so seriously. Lexa got to her feet, still feeling dizzy and proceeded to wash her face and teeth, and then went out to meet Indra for breakfast.

\- Heda .. I was already worrying ... are you okay ...?

\- Yes Indra, I only had to vomit after you left the room ... I hate to wake up sick ... but I don’t remember what I ate last night that I could have fallen ill ...?

\- Nothing that I know Heda ... your food was very healthy, a steak with salad of carrots and dessert, a fruit salad with vanilla ice cream, next to a glass of malbec wine ...

\- Hmmm .... yes, I definitely don’t know ....

\- Well, I just found the mysterious Dr. Griffin who you asked me to look for. Her name is Dr. Abigail Griffin, and she's a renowned neurosurgeon at Chicago General Hospital, and also a college professor. She has received national and foreign distinctions, for her knowledge and neurological discoveries. Apparently your friendly waitress has a very good doctor for a mother. I called the hospital to schedule an appointment with her, and I was able to talk to Dr. Griffin herself. She told me that when we are in the hospital today, after the opening of that new hall, that we can stop by her office.

\- Oh ... wow! Who would know it ...? Clarke the daughter of such an apparently eminent physician! Now I understand the knowledge she has of medicine, and the very timely questions she asked me the other night .... I wonder how the daughter of a recognized professional like Dr. Griffin, has to work in the bar of a hotel .. .? I imagine that the mother will have a good economic ...

\- Heda ... you must let me investigate that waitress .... there is something that doesn’t fit in it her story ... I don’t like it ....

\- Indra .... calm down ... it's not for you to put all your alarms on alert ... and the answer is NO! I don’t want you to investigate her and that is a very clear and definitive order. Maybe she isn’t in touch with her mother because of a family problem ... that should be everything ... So, going back to my appointment today, we'll see Dr. Griffin after the opening ...?

\- Yes Heda ... and I will follow your orders ....

Indra had already contacted a private investigator, to check the past and everything referred to Ms. Clarke Griffin. Her Heda was being somewhat lax in protecting herself, then she would look out for her, as she has always done. But she knew that if Lexa found out, it could mean her job and being able to stay by her side by helping and protecting her. Lexa would never accept that she disobeyed such a clear and direct order. But she was glad to hear that Heda finally took more seriously the symptoms she felt at last, and accepted a second professional consultation. Apparently Dr. Griffin sounded very skilled in her speciality and she liked it.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Clarke arrived at the hospital, where she was with hers friend Octavia in the locker room. When she removed the sunglasses she still held, her dark circles were clear in the eyes of the medical resident Blake, who immediately smiled wryly at her ...

\- Good morning Griffin ... You have got tired eyes this morning ...?

\- Good morning Blake .... I don’t know what you mean ... I have a headache and I'm a bit tired ... be clear if you talk to me ...

\- That those dark circles in your eyes were not produced by the sun, right ..? Tell me now ... what happened last night with Lexa Woods she....?

\- Nothing! Nothing happened Blake ... don’t push the subject ....

\- Oh ... ok you are not in the mood apparently ... And I don’t want to catch you bad mood ... better see you at the opening ...

\- What opening ...?

\- Earth calling Griffin ..... Today dear, a new wing of the hospital opens today, guess who will be the guest of honor, simply the one who donated the money to build it ...?

\- I have no idea .... Who the hell will be Blake ...?

\- Your friend ... Ms.Lexa Woods! On what planet do you live Clarke ...? And how did she not tell you ...?

\- OH SHIT! DO NOT! It can’t be ..... and Octavia no, she does not tell me the whole agenda of her life .... DAMN!!

\- What...?! What’s the matter Clarke?!

\- Because she doesn’t know that I’m a medical resident and I don’t want her to know ...!

\- Oh ..... and why not ...?

\- Because I don’t want to and ....

\- Ok ... ok ... I leave you for now, have a double coffee and put a smile on your face dear ... you will need ... goodbye ... see you ....

\- Yes ... see you ...

Clarke sat on the locker, with her hands on her face. It had to be Lexa to come to the stupid opening ...?! She would have to try by all means to avoid her. To heaven, her dear mother was part of the welcome committee. Oh great! She thought "Let's meet Clarke's mom ..." and shit! If my mother mentions me ....?!

She had to tell her mother, and ask her not to mention her to Lexa. God damn it!!! She didn’t really want to involve her mother in her private life, much less with something like this. She hated the situation and tried to think of what she would tell her mother?

After a few hours, Clarke crossed with Dr. Griffin in one of the corridors of the hospital, she was very busy walking very fast, so the young resident needed to run behind her mother.

\- Mother ... MOM ...! Can you just stop for a minute ...?! I need to talk ...

\- Clarke ...? What's going on...? Has something happened...? It better be important, I have a very crazy morning dear. Can we not talk after the inauguration? I will send you a message when I finished with all. After the event I have a very special patient to attend.

\- Oh of course ... nothing that surprises me ... I'm always your last in the long list of important things in your life.

\- Clarke! I don’t have time for silly discussions. If you'll excuse me.

\- Wait! I need 5 minutes of your hectic and busy life. I only ask for that, it's really very important for me.

Abigail looked at her daughter with concern, almost never Clarke was approaching her to speak to her. 

\- All right Clarke, you have 5 minutes! Come with me to my office.

\- Wow! Thank you Dr.Griffin

\- Clarke! Don’t start with your sarcasm, what do you want?

\- Ok ... ok ... truce.

They walked briskly to Dr. Griffin's office. Clarke came in last, closing the door behind her, while her mother turned on her heel to face her, leaning on hers desk, with hers arm crossed.

\- Well, here you have me. What do you want Clarke?

\- It's very simple, today when Lexa Woods comes to the opening, please don’t mention her that I'm doing my medical residency. Can you do that for me?

\- But Clarke ... what the hell do you have to do with Lexa Woods? Where do you know her from? And why don’t you want her to know you're almost a doctor? I don’t understand. If you want me to help you, you have to give me something more than that.

\- It's a long story Mother, and it would take more than 5 minutes to tell you, but in short version? I met her in the hotel bar where I work sometimes, a few days ago. And after that first night I attended to her, she talked to my boss and asked me to personally serve her while she was staying at the hotel. We have had some conversations, we have become somewhat friendly, but I never told her that I am doing a medical residency, and that soon I’ll be a doctor.

\- Aha ...... and why not Clarke? I don’t understand.

\- I just don’t want her to know for now. So can you do that for me? I’ll stay away from the floor where she will be while here

\- Hmmm .... tell me, have you had any personal things happen with Ms.Woods I should know?

\- Mother! That's none of your business. I am 24 years old and it is my private life. But for your information, no, nothing has happened. Now are you happy? Will you or will you not help me?

\- Clarke ... sometimes I can’t understand you

\- Oh that's nothing new, right?

\- Well, you should know that today her personal assistant called me on the phone, because Lexa wants to have a second opinion with me, about some headaches and other symptoms she's having. Apparently her personal doctor is not taking the case seriously.

\- What..?!! Why she asked for a consultation with you?! damn! Well, I'm glad she finally did. I urged her to do it. I'm afraid she's having all the symptoms of a brain tumor. But obviously I didn’t tell her about my suspicions. I hope I really was wrong with the diagnosis.

\- Well, I'll see her today after the opening. If it is so serious don’t worry Clarke, I will send her to run the tests immediately. If you want I will keep you informed of how the case evolves. I feel that Lexa is someone that interests you in some way, and not because she is your temporary boss.

\- Well ... I always care about the people I deal with and work with, and much more, if I persuade that they need medical attention as serious as in her case. Thank you, I really want to know, Mother. And remember, please don’t tell her that I'm almost a doctor. I told her that you were a specialist on the subject. Because caught her attention my very specific questions.

\- Fine Clarke, I'll help you, and I'll help her as much as I can. I hope you're wrong too, but I know you're very good at the speciality as I am. I've never told you, but I'm proud of you. You are clear and precise in your diagnoses and you are rarely wrong. I know you will be an excellent professional.

\- Thank you Mother.

Clarke was a little shocked by that positive confession of her mother. She didn’t think that she had such a good impression of her as a professional, she looked at her with shocked eyes, trying to smile. Then she left the office, while her mother meditated on what happened between her daughter and that woman. She suspected some kind of emotional relationship, but it seemed strange at the same time. She knew Clarke was bisexual and had no problem with it, but she could never imagine a relationship with someone as different as Lexa Woods.

Clarke left the office with a confused feeling about her mother's honesty, it was surprising and left her feeling sensitive. She wasn’t stranger to the pain of being estranged from her mother, but the reasons were unfortunately very hard and strong still.

The hours passed very quickly that morning, she was occupied in emergencies, with many cases. But when her father's watch told her it was 12:00 and her heart began to beat fast. She knew Lexa would be here soon, and she should try to hide, or stay away from where the millionaire benefactor of the new ward of the hospital could walk.  
In her head she was still discussing the fact, why the hell a part of her didn’t really want to tell Lexa that she was almost a doctor? It was stupid, but something told her that it wasn’t the time to tell her. She only hoped that her mother won’t make any foolish mistakes in her speech with Lexa, because the brunette was very intelligent and wise when people lied or hid things, she was extremely perceptive. 

Clarke would try to stay in the emergency bays, an area quite far from the new wing that was to be opened. After a while, she looked at her watch again and it was 2:30 in the afternoon. She had not even had lunch, trying to avoid any possible crossroads with her boss. She also thought about the fact that Lexa had finally decided to take a second opinion, and somehow she liked that she had looked for her mother to do it. She smiled slightly at that, but immediately she really worries about those symptoms that Lexa presented. Unfortunately she was almost never wrong in a diagnosis. But if that was the case, it was very important that she be treated immediately, and she really hoped that if she was not mistaken with the diagnosis, at least that the tumor would be benign and operable without major risks to Lexa’s life.

Clarke could somehow feel within herself a growing feeling for Lexa, and partly made her feel vulnerable, more than she wanted. "Come on Clarke ... you know the kind of woman she is ... what the hell are you up to? or what can you expect from her ...?" As Raven said, a good night of sex and Nothing more, is that what you really want? To be one more in that long list that she owns? And seriously you believe that you can change something in her? You cannot be so innocent Clarke Griffin! Her mind was working double normal, and she was to give up anytime soon, to such torture, but she knew she must take a decision while the time to leave and go or not to that party was approaching.

But danmit! She liked it so much open her eyes and received a message as sweet as that one that morning, apologizing and asking for a second chance? That's not the Lexa Woods, who has that reputation so narcissist and cold with women. Clarke what the hell do you feel for her? You must decide and you have 2 hours to do it. Her stomach rumbling interrupted her thoughts and decisions, she needed something to eat, and then still think about what to do about Lexa Woods.

In the meantime, Lexa had consulted with Dr. Griffin, whom she smiled at, watching her intently, for she was none other than the mother of her angel. And what a professional she is!. She was able to realise the level of experience and knowledge that this woman possessed, something that told her that she could rely on her diagnosis completely. But she couldn’t stop trying for an instant, to ask Dr. Griffin about her beautiful daughter.

\- Right now I’m arranging for you to have some tests, in the first few days of next week, it is important that we know well what is happening in your brain, as soon as possible. Its symptoms are signs that can’t be taken lightly.

\- Well, your daughter sounds exactly like you.

Abigail abruptly stopped typing Lexa's notes on her computer, turning her dark eyes to the brunette, who had a especial smile on her face.

\- Do you know my daughter, Clarke?

\- Yes, we met a few days ago, and she attended me very professionally when I fainting. I thanked her for being there, her attention was very efficient, and after asking me some very specific questions, she insisted that I should get the tests you just announced. Your daughter should be a doctor like you. Strange is, with so much Knowledge, that she works as a waitress in the bar of a hotel instead.

\- Ummm ... well, excuse me Ms.Woods, but those are private things that concern you at all. I’m very happy that Clarke has been able to attend you so effectively, and that she has learned so much from seeing me attend many patients in my career.

\- Yes, of course, my apologies for my comment out of place ... Simply tell her that you have a very caring daughter, and in the spirit of a doctor. I have noticed that she cares a lot about people's health. I'm glad I met her. It's nice to talk to her, I find her a very intelligent and interesting young woman.

\- Ehmmm ... well, I'm glad you find my daughter so interesting Ms Woods, she's a .... person who always cares about others. And unfortunately she is someone very sensitive and very easy to hurt to…. She gives too much of herself when someone is interested. And sometimes, her heart doesn’t let her see what kind of people are good for her or not. I do not know if you understand me?

\- Yes ... I understand perfectly. I have realized it too. Well, I hope someday she will find someone who will love her, respect her, and be that good person you want for her. Just like every mother wishing the best for her daughter.

Abigail really wanna finish the talk about Clarke, find it a little annoying such interest from Lexa Woods. Her eyes were very intense and that smirked smile in her face all the time, like meaning more than her words were just too much for a mother, who really was seeing her child at a huge risk. She turn to her computer finishing typing the notes, while keep talking to Lexa, who immediately noticed how annoying Dr.Griffin was looking after that talk about her daughter.

\- I will send the days and times to your secretary, so that you can come to do those tests next week. And I recommend you try not to stress yourself, rest as much as you can, drink plenty of fluids, eat well and try to be with someone at all times, and definitely do not drive.

\- I will Dr. Griffin. Thank you for your time and for your advice. Was a pleasure to met you, as same as much as met your daughter.

\- Ehmmm ... yes, it was also a pleasure to met Ms.Woods, and I hope we have results that will allow an effective and treatment immediately. I wish you have a good day, and thank you very much for your contribution to this hospital, it means a lot.

\- Oh, it’s nothing ... anything I can do to help, it always makes me feel good. See you next week Dr.Griffin. Good afternoon.

\- Good afternoon Ms.Woods.

After Lexa left the office, Abigail had no doubt of her suspicions, something is happening between her daughter and that woman, and she simply couldn’t believe that Clarke had fallen so low with a woman like that. How the hell does her daughter think that someone like Lexa Woods can give her anything more than a bad name? And also does she not think about what people will think when they see that Clarke is the new woman of the successful playgirl? Damn Clarke! She would definitely have a good talk with her daughter, trying to make her see sense and the trouble she's in with that woman, before it's too late.

Lexa, on the other hand, left the office very satisfied to met Dr. Griffin, she felt confident in being in good professional and responsible hands. Clarke was right about her mother, but it had struck her that Dr. Griffin was a little nervous, or uncomfortable talking about her daughter. Lexa felt a foreboding that there are secret things, or guarded, and she definitely wanted to know.

There was something hidden from her about Clarke's life, which until that moment had not passed through her mind. And she simply realized that it was a big question mark, the life outside Clarke’s waitress job was unknown. At the moment she only knew that she was studying art, but then nothing else. "Oh, for Christ sick Lexa! A little romance with Clarke, more than just your sexual impulses and vulnerable instincts, and now your silly heart beating like a teenage in love?! Stop being blind, and open your eyes to what can really be hiding behind those blue eyed, more than simple beauty and a very intelligent mind." She was repeated to herself.

But she still didn’t want to have Clarke investigated, she refused to treat her like a criminal, for some reason she knew she was someone transparent. She felt she could trust her, not knowing precisely why, but it was a terribly strong feeling in her mind and heart now pounding. It was that sixth sense she always used for very important business operations, and it had never been disappointed. But she must try to keep her senses very alert with Clarke, try to see what is not visible in the blonde, try to investigate a little in her life and her past, in talks, if she could still continue to see her. If that was the woman she wanted to wake up with every morning, she would have to start learning more about her, just about everything.

Back in the hotel’s presidential suite, Lexa felt nervous looking at her gold Rolex, which read 4:35 p.m., sitting on the sofa, reading some working papers. While the "beauty team," as she called her aides, they were coming in to prepare her, and supposedly to Clarke, for the event that night.

Her hands began to sweat, and her mind no longer read the document in her hands. She stood up and walked to the balcony trying to get some air, trying to regain the balance of her restless heart, which beat very fast. 

The uncertainty of Clarke's response made her feel so vulnerable, something she truly hated, she had never felt this way before, not even when she closed some of the biggest deals of all times. She always kept a cool, calculating mind, but this was something new, it made her feel like a silly teenager and she just hate it, asking to herself, what the hell was wrong with her?

Her eyes were lost in the immensity of the beautiful city of Chicago, when suddenly she was surprised by a beautiful blue butterfly that gently rested on her white silk shirt. The magical creature settled in the center of her chest, exactly over her heart, where it stayed for a few minutes. Lexa stared at it, admiring it, so beautiful and so special. In that moment she felt something inside her, like a vague memory of something she once felt in her life, but she couldn’t define exactly what it was, she just stared at the butterfly for a moment, and she could feel her heart beating fast. She calmed down, and she recovered her tranquility, being able to return to breathe slowly, with a slight smile on her beautiful face.

Suddenly the butterfly sprang to fly again, and Lexa followed with her eyes lit and smiling, the magical creature soon lost in the rays of the sun. At that precise moment, Lexa returned to earth, when she heard a knock on the door of the suite, she looked at her watch that indicated that it was 5 o'clock sharp. Immediately she turned on her heel, meeting Indra who came to announce to her who had arrived...

\- Heda, Ms.Griffin has arrived ...

\- Yes! I already know Indra. Don’t let her in until I'm in my room, and please remember what I asked for. Don’t be too nasty with her please.

\- Ehmmm ... how did you know it's Ms Griffin?

\- I just know Indra, now let me through and tell my team that I'm ready for them to work on me and with Clarke.

\- Very well Heda. I can’t promise much, but I will try.

\- Thanks Indra.

Lexa smiled at Indra so brightly that the attendant looked at her in surprise. Her Heda looked like an excited teenager, getting ready for the graduation party. But she no longer missed all those unusual acts of hers boss. They only confirmed her suspicions unfortunately. She simply walked behind Lexa's accelerated steps, then headed for the door to the suite, meeting the famous waitress, who smiled a little nervously, standing next to Gustus.

\- Sorry, Lexa ... ehmmm Ms.Woods told me that I should come at 5:00 p.m. to be prepare for the event? I don’t know if....

\- Come on in. The team is ready to help you get ready.

\- Oh, excuse me. It's a pleasure, you must be the personal assistant to Ms. Woods, Indra... if I'm not mistaken?

\- I'm Ms.Triku for you Ms.Griffin. And please, go to the guest room, the dresser Kate is waiting for you.

\- Ehmmm... yes, of course. Thanks.

Clarke had extended her hand, standing before a distant and observant Indra, as if she were looking at an insect in a laboratory. She didn’t extend her hand to the blonde, who after a few seconds, lowered her hand, walking behind her, to the door of the guest room that was somehow familiar.

All this she wondered, where the hell was Lexa? She would have liked to talk to her, to help her prepare with all the details of the event, and what kind of role would she play in? But she didn’t find the personal assistant very pleasant to ask, she simply entered the room, and began with the preparations.

Meanwhile Lexa, in her room, couldn’t stop smiling, as part of her team worked on her, looking at her in surprise, staring in admiration at a brand new Lexa, smiling, enlightened, and even making some jokes. She looked like a girl with a new toy, excited and happy, and the people around her were amaze but suddenly changed.

Lexa had decided on a black tuxedo suit and black silk shirt, both by designer Yves Saint Laurent, with some black and white heels by the same designer, completing her perfect look for the event of the year. Her jewellery was usually simple, a fine chain of diamonds and a matching bracelet, along with a ring of gold and diamonds. Her hair was loose, and arranged by her hairstylist Richie, who had dyed her hair with a blonde reflection, giving it a very fresh and modern look. Lexa’s make up was usually soft, almost invisible, she had never liked too much make up, or strong colors. They were rather, colors in pastel tones, beige, brown, some mascara, and pink lip pencil.

When the beauty team finished, Lexa looked at herself in the mirror one last time, going out to meet her girl, and she wanted to look really good. She smiled for a moment, she was so happy that Clarke had accepted her apology, and that apparently given her a second chance. Her heart skipped a beat, she could feel it pumping strong and fast, before opening that door of her room.

After a deep breath and removed that silly smile seating in her face, Lexa slowly opened the door to the living room, where the beauty team chatted animatedly gathering their respective belongings, to leave the suite. The brunette looked around for Clarke, but there was no trace of her in the room. She called Indra and spoke in a low voice so that the others present wouldn’t hear her.

\- Indra, where is Clarke?

\- Ms Griffin still in the guest room, they are finishing with her. She is sure to come out in a couple of minutes.

\- Oh .... very good.

Lexa clasped her hands behind her back, eager to see her beautiful waitress, transformed into a princess. She bit her lip a little nervously, and then decided to go out on the balcony, where a beautiful sunset fell on the city. The wind played between her long hair, while she were lost in some thoughts in her anxious mind, when a familiar voice spoke to her behind.

\- Needing some air Ms Woods ?

Lexa spun around immediately to find the most beautiful princess her eyes had ever seen. She couldn’t believe it was Clarke herself, the transformation was so huge, she simply wanted to take two steps toward her and kiss her deeply. Her heart was beating so fast, and her mind was completely blocked to say something. She just opened her eyes wider than normal, and her lips parted, as if she needed to take some extra air, so excited with the image in front of her.

Clarke looked at her with a slightly flushed smile, almost matching the color of her dress, very tight to the body, marking those sexy curves that she possessed. The blonde also kept her mouth open, looking at her partner that night. Lexa looked so incredibly sexy in that black tuxedo, and that pretty black silk shirt with those fine high-heeled shoes and her beautiful hair playing in the warm summer wind.

Clarke looked behind Lexa like a descending reddish sun, drawing a palette of extraordinary colors in the sky. She wanted to paint right there, to immortalize that beauty in a frame.

It gave her a little shame, in the way Lexa looked at her, in total silence, with those eyes that debated her, with those thick lips between open and thirsty, looking at her from top to bottom, to stay for a moment looking at her mouth.

\- It's so beautiful the sunset behind you... just the best painting I could paint right now. Pure beauty.

\- Oh ... the evening?  
\- No, you in the evening Lexa, you look just so beautiful tonight.

\- Clarke .... I .....

\- No, let the night tell us how it goes. We don’t have to say anything more.

\- Give me a minute....

Lexa entered the suite and looking at everyone present, and said very clearly.

\- Leave us alone, please.

\- But Heda.

\- You heard Indra. Please don’t worry, we won’t be late for the event, I promise.

\- Very well Heda, you heard Ms.Woods, everyone, leave the suite please.

Indra with a disapproving look left the suite, like the other people, who still picked up things to retire. When the door closed, behind everyone present leaving the suite, Lexa called Clarke to enter the living room.

\- Lexa ...?

\- Clarke ... I just want to tell you that I'm really glad you came. Excuse me for my stupid attitude last night ... I ...

\- Shush ....

Clarke approached Lexa subtly, a faint smile on her face, her eyes shining like two stars. Slowly she pressed her index finger to the brunette's so beautiful lips, Lexa was simply surprised at this close proximity from Clarke, feeling that finger on her somewhat shaky lips. 

She just feels tremble and her heartbeats rising fast. Her eyes were lost in those Mediterranean ones, which came closer and closer. Suddenly she felt those delicious lips on hers. She let herself be carried away by all those feelings that ran through her, surrendering to a beautiful and deep kiss that her beautiful Clarke was giving her, slowly, sweetly, savoring her mouth, uniting their tongues again in a passionate dance.

She felt Clarke's hand gripping her neck, barely pressing, pushing her toward her, making her notice that she wanted more. Lexa's hands clung to that beautiful figure, circling them with her thumbs, over the blonde's hips, who felt as fiery as she. Suddenly Clarke's hands cupped her cheeks, caressing her with her fingers, tasting her so much. The blonde surrendered, to the passion of that deep kiss, and Lexa was simply in paradise.

In a slight cut to breathe, her lips brushed timidly over Clarke's. Now her hands took the face of the blonde, who barely opened her eyes, trying to feel what happened. Lexa laid her forehead on Clarke's, while gently caressing her princess's face. She wished that she didn’t have to attend the stupid event. But she had to fulfilling that part of her life, her business.

\- Lexa ...?

\- Clarke .... you are so beautiful.... you don’t know how you made me feel every time I see you. You have given me the sweetest kiss that I have had in many years. I could felt it so deep and so delicious. I could kiss you all night. OMG!

\- What ... what's wrong?

\- I think I'm going to lose my mind with you Clarke Griffin. Where have you been all those years?

\- Hahaha.... Here in Chicago. Lexa .... I don’t know where all this will take me, but please don’t hurt me. I know you are very different from me, but I am willing to…

\- Shush .... Clarke ... I will never hurt you. I promise you beautiful. If I were to hurt you, I would leave you immediately. I don’t want to hurt you on any way, you are someone special did you know? Someone who in just a few days, has given new meaning to my life. I don’t know, everything is going so fast, but something tells me that I must let my senses run with you.

\- Well Ms Woods, it better be that way or you can’t get anywhere with me. You just have to let some warmth to that heart of yours, let me give you a little more life to that heart yours, I know you can feel it.

\- Clarke ... you've already done it and it feels weird, but I like it and so much! Look, I'll prove it. Give me your hand please.

Lexa took Clarke's hand very gently, lifting it to her lips, to kiss her sweetly with a small kiss, then lower it inside her blouse, to the center of her chest, supporting the palm of Clarke's hand open over her heart, which throbbed hard and fast, while the blonde looked into her eyes almost without blinking, feeling her legs weak, and her hand a little shake.

\- Can you feel these heartbeats? It’s because of you Clarke.... you have made me feel again. You have brought back the heartbeats and the warm inside me.

Lexa's eyes became emotional, honest, and somewhat crystalline from a contained tear, but smiling, looking at those Mediterranean eyes, with such sweet and passionate confession. Clarke was moved, feeling in the palm of her hand, those beautiful beats for her.

\- Well, I must admit that you, Ms.Woods, you know to conquer a lady. We’ll see how this plays out, but you have convinced me to stay and find out. I hope I won’t regret.

\- You won’t. I have never been more open and honest with what I feel, like now with you Clarke. My mind is blocked when I’m in front of you, I can’t analyze you, I can only feel you.

\- And that's very cute. Do not you think?

\- Yes ... it is ... but is something new for me, and I don’t know how to handle it yet.

\- Then let me show you...

Clarke had a malevolent smile on hers lap, with some mischief, left her hand on Lexa's chest, and the other turned lexa’s neck towards her again, approaching her to resume the deep kiss. Their mouths so moved as they changed position, feeling everything inside them, letting all those feelings flourish, feeling their tongues in a passionate dance lit their bodies with fire. They could both clearly feel how much they wanted to enter one of the bedrooms, and let their bodies speak for the rest of the night, but Lexa was able to stop again, holding a frustrated Clarke's face in her hands.

\- I'd love to take you to my room, but we need to go first to that beautiful event. It irritates me seriously, I don’t want to stop savoring those sweet lips yours, but there are people who depend on us tonight, and we must attend. Ok? I promise that when we finish, we’ll return to where we left off and believe me, I can’t wait for it.

\- Arrrrrggggg ..... yes, I know but please tell me, what should I do when we get to the event? Lexa, I'm so nervous, I don’t know what it's like...

\- Oh don’t worry pretty. I'll be with you all the time, I'll take care of you and guide you. You don’t have to say anything, just be by my side, smile for the cameras, greet if they greet you and that’s it.

\- I thought only one thing. I don’t want to give my true identity, so I thought of a false name that you can use if you want to introduce me.

\- Oh… of course, is fine for me, tell me what your name will be tonight beautiful?

\- Kate Taylor, and I'm a model.

\- Hahaha .... very well Kate and I can definitely imagine why you are a model.

\- Why?

\- Because you are a stunning woman Clarke, you didn’t know!?

\- Oh well, I decided because you normally date models.

\- Yes, that WAS normally the case… but now I am with you. Clarke.

Lexa held Clarke by the waist, she was so tempted to kiss those lips again, but she knew that Indra, on the other side of that door, was getting furious about the schedule. She rested her forehead on Clarke's giving her a small, tender kiss on her lips.

\- Very well my beautiful "Kate”, we must retouch our make up, especially our lips and leave for the event now.

\- Hahaha ... yeah, you're right Ms.Woods, we need a touch up.

Lexa smiled biting her lower lip, her cheeks where flushed, she turned on her heel, still holding one of Clarke's hands, she didn’t want to let go, but suddenly she turned back to the blonde and kissed her passionately, holding her by the waist , very closer to her body. God! She needed so much to get rid of that sexy dress, which hid those beautiful curves of her princess, but she said to herself: "You must wait Lexa.... Control yourself for Christ sick...” She cut the kiss smiling silly, like a teenager with a hormones problem, Clarke did the same, caressing her face with one of her hands.

\- Ok Kate, we'll be late. We better leave for this event, we don’t want to be late, do we?

\- I think that’s a good idea or your personal assistant is going to hate me more than she already does.

\- Wait, Indra has treated you badly or has she said something to you?

\- No ... no ... calm down. She was just very serious, distant, observant and she clarified for me her name was not Indra, but Ms.Triku to me.

\- Hahaha ... Well, I warned you, but I know it will be better when she knows you more like me. I'll talk to her if you want me to.

\- Oh no ... you don’t need to, I had no reason to be offended, and I know now how i must call her.

\- Well, ok ... but you must tell me right away, if someone from my staff treats you in a way that does bother you, do you promise me?

Lexa took Clarke's hands in hers, lifting them to her lips to kiss them with little gentle kisses, without remove her green shinning eyes from those smiling blue ones.

\- Ok ... ok, I promise, now we must go Lexa.

\- Yes... and Clarke....

\- What Lexa?

\- I didn’t tell you how gorgeous you look tonight. I just died a few moments ago, when I saw you on the balcony. I feel so lucky that such a stunning woman will be by my side tonight. Thank you my princess.

\- Hahaha... Oh God! Please stop flirting with me and let’s go, or you will be late, and that isn’t very like Alexandria Woods that I know.

\- No ... it is not ... so, you know something about me?

\- Well, I did my research.

\- Aha ... ok, then you'll have to tell me what you had read about me. But that's not fair, because I can’t read anything about you, more than the basic details in your employee registration.

\- Well, you'll have to find out Ms.Woods, if you are welling to.

\- Oh you bet I will, believe me Clarke Griffin. And I will enjoy very much every part of that discovering of you.

Finally Lexa with a happy and winner smile, was able to reach the door of the suite to open it, meeting a sulking Indra, waiting for her, looking at her watch, without say a word, because she just didn’t need to. Lexa looked at her for a moment, asking her to call the make-up artist, to re-touch her make up and Clarke's.

Indra nodded, still not saying a word, but the brunette could read her eyes immediately, finding utter disapproval in her actions. But nothing could bring her out of her great joy. Her evening was just beginning and could not have been better than having the most beautiful girl by her side.

In the limousine that brought them to the event, Lexa and Clarke sat beside each other, staring at each other, with roguish eyes and smug smiles, at Indra's attentive observation. They looked like two teenagers trying to hide their intimate secrets.

The silence was perpetual, but their eyes spoke thousands of words full of excitement and feelings. Clarke had somehow been surprised by herself, by kissing Lexa that way without planning; she was simply getting carried away by her emotions and instincts in the moment.

And for Lexa, it was like a dream that was just beginning to come true. Her inner joy was so enormous, watching her beautiful Clarke sitting across from her, like a princess. She was proud, and excited about what would come after the event. She simply couldn’t wait for the moment to arrive, while her heart kept beating fast.

Sometimes she glanced at Indra, she could read the thoughts of her assistant friend, who did not approve of the relationship with Clarke, because it was not a mere fever at the moment, it was something serious and dangerous, for the future of the company and Lexa herself.

The brunette understood her concern, but she just couldn’t see it in the same way as Indra, it was clear in her mind and heart that Clarke was really serious, but she was not afraid of the consequences of it, or what the future unveiled. She felt sure that she was taking the right steps in her life. That woman sitting there had a beautiful and magical power over her. A power that was changing her but that made her feel happy. How bad could that be? She didn’t feel vulnerable, but the opposite, she felt strong, proud, and fortunate to have found her.

Suddenly, the flashes of the thousands of cameras awakened them from their idyllic dreams and complicit looks. Clarke panicked, her face changes to some nervousness, and Lexa noticed it immediately, coming closer, taking her hands between hers, and squeezing them slightly, so Clarke could look her in the eyes.

\- Hey Kate ... don’t be afraid pretty, every thing's gonna be ok. I'll be by your side all the time

\- Kate ...?! Who is Kate?

\- Silence Indra! Clarke will be called Kate Taylor for the press and the people in general tonight ... ah ... and she is a model. Please leave us, we need a few minutes before we come out.

\- Yes Heda.

\- Hey ... look at me. Beautiful

Clarke looked at her with concern in her Mediterranean eyes, Lexa looked at her tenderly, she could see that she was terrified, but she was there to protect her, that make her feel in some powerful way

\- Hey .... Kate ... Did I tell you how flawless you look tonight? And that you are a woman who makes my heart beat again? And that I feel more than fortunate to have such an incredible lady tonight? Everything's going to be okay, I'll be by your side all the time ok? Now I want you to breathe. Clarke you can... breathe with me.

Clarke's hands were sweating from the nerves, the tension in her stomach was extreme, and she found it hard to breathe, staring at the flashes in the window. Suddenly Lexa took her face in her hands, in a very delicate way, causing her eyes to find those green dream forests that fascinated so much, where she was lost for a moment somehow finding some calmness.

Lexa gave her the sweetest of smiles, giving her courage, and then joined their lips in a very subtle kiss; she didn’t want to remove the color from her lips again. Just then Clarke was able to breathe again, and find her balance. Lexa leaned her forehead against the blushing blonde, now more relaxed and smiling.

\- That's the way I like you, that beautiful smile is the one I want you to see. I want you to relax and have fun, realize that you are at a party, where everyone just has fun. Don’t focus on the cameras, or that there are journalists, or whoever. Remember, you're a special Clarke, and out there, you're my beautiful lady, and I'm so proud that you are. Count of three ok? Ready to dazzle?

Lexa gave her a little kiss again, then a wink, holding her hand. Clarke looked at her more confidently and smiling, nodding her head. It was then that Lexa opened the door of the limousine, while the bodyguard Gustus, held the door and both went out in a shower of flashes. 

Clarke behind Lexa smiled, holding her hand, felt like she was in a Hollywood movie, it was all so ridiculous and unreal, while those thousands of flashes dazzled her photographers shouted their names "Kate! To your right "Give us a smile. Here to your left please" Now give us a look over your shoulder "We want to see that sexy back" yeah! so perfect!"

Lexa watched her for fraction of a second, so proud to show her beautiful Clarke that way, and how she was dazzling the photographers and journalists, just as she had hoped. She was aware that the blonde was really beautiful, but she had transformed into a princess even more.

After a few minutes posing for the cameras, Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand slightly, to make her notice that they had to move, starting to walk the long red carpet, esplanade at the entrance of the imposing "Woods Tech & Co" building.

At the side of the red carpet, there was a cordon of protection, from behind the reporters asked for some words from Lexa, who at no time let go of Clarke's hand, looking at her for a moment with a smile, to then approach one of the media, to grant a short interview. Indra, who was behind the hot couple, looked at her in surprise, since it was very rare for Lexa to approach the media.

The CEO was not very fond of journalism, and only gave very exclusive interviews to major business magazines like Forbes, Time or Newsweek, or to media like CNN or BBC, and a very special interview with Oprah Winfrey once. But with that beautiful and so special woman at her side, she couldn’t resist the temptation, full of pride, of introducing her to the whole world, she wanted to give her true name, but knew what that would mean for Clarke's life from that moment on.

Clarke tensed, but Lexa stared at her for a second, squeezing her hand slightly, to give her confidence, which she did immediately. The beautiful lady at her side returned the smile, acting so professional, that the brunette really surprised herself by filling her with pride.

\- Ms.Woods, tell us who is the beauty that accompanies you tonight?

\- Oh, she's Kate Taylor and yes, I can’t agree more, she's a beautiful lady, right?

\- Ms. Taylor, how are you feeling tonight?

\- Ehmmm ... Well ... everything is incredible, I am impressed by the many successes of this impressive company, directed in such a masterful way by Ms.Woods for so many years already. 

\- You both really make a fantastic and very sexy couple! How did you meet and how long have you been dating?

\- Well, those are slightly personal questions don’t you think? Tonight we're here to celebrate my business, not my private life. I can only say that Kate, is a lady not only beautiful but incredible, and I'm glad to have her by my side tonight.

\- We are happy to hear that Ms.Woods, enjoy the celebration.

\- Thank you.

Clarke answered nervously "thank you", felt somehow rescued by Lexa, who looked at her and smiled with confidence, winking. Suddenly, the blonde listened to the music playing quite in background, and began to laugh heartily. Lexa looked a little surprised as her beautiful lady began to laugh.

\- HAHAHA! Really Lexa ...?! That song?! Is it on purpose?

\- Hahaha!! Oh I don’t know what you're talking about Kate. I don’t have a remote control in my pocket to the music, there's a DJ hired for it.

\- Oh yeah, sure, and you had nothing to do in the choice of the songs to play tonight right? You're just impossible.

In the background played, "Everything she wants", from the group that George Michael was part of earlier in his career, "Wham" The two of them continued to smile as they entered the great hall, where there were hundreds and hundreds of guests from around the world, who immediately applauded in unison, as Lexa made her triumphant entry into the hall holding the hand of her beautiful woman, who could not be prouder.

Clarke felt more confident at that point, and simply released her protector’s hand for a few minutes, to let her talk to the people that applauded her, waving to those present, raising her hands here and there. Then she begin to greet individually some of those guests, shaking their hands and speaking a few words. But as she started to follow Lexa closely behind her, Indra appeared at her side, and said to her quietly.

-Ms.Woods needs to be alone with her guests. Please come with me.

Clarke was confused, but nodded and followed Indra, while Lexa continued to greet guests. Indra led Clarke to a table, somewhat out of the hubbub around Ms.Woods.

\- Would you like something to drink, Ms.Griffin?

\- No, thank you, I'm fine, Ms.Trikru.

\- What do you think you are doing? Where do you think this can lead to? This is not your world Ms.griffin, it is something very different.

\- Sorry… what did you said?

Clarke was totally taken aback by Indra’s attitude and words, and who did’t look at her, but followed her boss, surrounded by entrepreneurs from afar.

\- What do you think you'll get with Ms.Woods? Fame, money? Travel the world and live a dreamy life with everything paid?

\- Look, I know you don’t like this; it's clear to me what do you think of me, but please stop insulting me. I'm not a gold digger.

\- I’m just doing my job Ms.Griffin. Do you think you're the first one who thinks you can conquer her, or even maybe change her in someway?

\- What the hell?!

\- Shush... calm down, this isn’t a place for you to react or make a scene, it's a very important night for Ms.Woods, and you're just a lady of the hotel who should behave accordingly. You must remain silent, smile and keep in her place.

\- Ah well ... what an irony!! Are you kidding me? You are throwing me with the dogs, and you pretend that I will keep quiet and smiling? Look, I understand your 24-hour guard position, but believe me, I don’t have any personal interest with Ms.Woods. I'm not interested in her money, her fame, or travelling by her side. Excuse me, but you do not know me to make assumptions about me. Just So you know, I'm someone who has always worked for every penny I have, and I don’t need to change my life, I am happy to have a simple maintenance. I have my principles, and I'm not a loser or a whore.

\- Exactly, I don’t know you and neither do Ms.Woods. You are a simply waitress in a hotel’s bar. We don’t know who are you, or where all this suddenly selfless concern for her health comes from. Perhaps you intend, perhaps, that your mother becomes the new personal physician of Ms.Woods, so you and your family get rich overnight? 

\- Look LADY! I think I've heard enough shit from you! What gives you the right to speak to me like this? You believe that you are someone special because you are by her side, and in your obsession to protect her, that gives you the right to prejudge, and insult anybody that comes closer to her?! And for your information, my mother has a very good salary, doesn’t need to be anyone's personal doctor.

\- Just a warning Ms.Griffin, whatever you're looking for in Ms.Woods, I’m not going to make it easy for you. She doesn’t belong to your world, or you to hers, and if you think about it, it is better for you to forget to try to enter a place where you can only get very hurt. It isn’t my intention to insult you, I am simply trying to explain the reality, what I think, what I see at simple look at the situation we have here. But get clear in you mind, Alexandria Woods is absolutely out of your reach.

\- Yes, sure ... is what I say all the time, don’t worry ... thanks for the warning, but I'm not a waitress without a brain. I know what the reality is here or “situation”, like you say, and as I said before, you don’t have any idea of who I am, and better for you not to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I really need a drink.

Indra looked at her with intense, defiant eyes as Clarke withdrew with her head held high, and headed towards the bar. She needed a little drink, after all the unpleasant talk with the nice assistant. She understands that Indra, only tries to protect the interests of her boss, and her own of course. But on the other hand she began to hate her; she had never felt so insulted and treated as if she had not had a brain... arrrrggggg! But she refused to tell Lexa about that horrible talk, even though she had promised to tell her. Indra was someone very special in the life of the CEO, and didn’t want to be the one who caused problems between them.

As she approached the bar, a very handsome young man came to ask her what she wanted to drink, she asked him for a dry Martini. After she received her drink, from the smiling bartender, who winked at her, to which Clarke smiled back, turning on her heel with the glass in her hands, trying to see where Lexa was, whom she spotted almost immediately among a group of old men, with whom she chatted.

Almost as if they could communicate mentally, at the same instant Lexa looked up and found her blue eyes. She kept talking to the businessmen, but her eyes spoke to Clarke with passion and mischief. The blonde looked at her the same way, taking sips of her drink, when it was suddenly announced by the high voices, that no other than the famous latin singer Enrique Iglesias, was in the house, next to take the stage and sing live.

Clarke almost spat out the drink she'd just taken a sip of thinking immediately "OMG! Enrique Iglesias"?! Raven is going to hate me so much!"Lexa followed her princess's reactions, and noticed the surprise in that beautiful face, when the famous singer was announced, prompting her to apologize to her companions, then she went to be behind the scenes.

Once there, she asked to speak with Enrique Iglesias alone. After finished her small talk with the sexy singer, Lexa went out into the room again, walking towards where her stunning blonde was. Clarke was looking at her with a faint smile on hers lips, while through the speakers, Enrique announced that the first song with which he would begin his mini concert, had been specially requested by the host of the event, Ms. Alexandria Woods. Then the first tunes of "Bailando" began to be heard as the audience started to dance.  
Lexa finally came to Clarke, to take the glass of Martini from her hands, and then to rest it on a tray of a passing waiter. She took the surprising blonde’s hands in her own, and whispered in her ear.

\- May I have this dance with you my pretty chica?

\- What? But I....

\- Do you know how to dance Latin?

\- Ehmmm ... yes, Raven taught me a little bit... But Lexa...

\- Shush ... just let yourself go with me.... relax and follow my body.

\- Ehmm ... ok .... don’t get mad if I stand on your toes.

\- Hahahaha! Clarke.

"I look at you, my breath stops  
when you look at me, my heart raises (my heart is beating slowly)  
And in silence your look says a thousand words  
the night I beg you not to get the sun ... "  
When Enrique began to sing, Lexa took Clarke by the hand with one hand and with the other taking Clarke’s waist, pulled her body to hers, beginning to move her hips gently, with rotating movements, and typical salsa steps. While her green eyes were lost in these shy Mediterranean ones. Clarke was a little tense, everyone present was looking at them, and she was terrified at the idea of making a fool of herself. Raven had taught her the basic steps, trying terrible much to remember them, but she wasn’t an expert.  
"(Dancing, dancing, dancing, dancing)  
Your body and mine filling the void  
Up and down (up and down)  
(Dancing, dancing, dancing, dancing)  
That fire inside is driving me crazy  
It's saturating me ... "

Clarke didn’t understand Spanish, but Enrique had been asked to sing the song in both languages, so Clarke could understand some parts, and she sincerely smiled at how subtle the lyric was, thinking of course, classic Lexa Woods.

"With your physics and your chemistry also your anatomy  
Beer and tequila and your mouth with mine  
I cannot any more (I cannot any more)  
I cannot any more (I cannot any more)  
With This melody, your color, your fantasy  
With your philosophy my head is empty  
And I can not any more (I can not any more)  
I can not any more (I can not any more) ... "  
Lexa was behind Clarke, moving her pelvis, which Clarke tried to follow and did very well, knowing that was part of the rhythm, but honestly the hot dance was raising the temperature on her body in a frenetic way. Lexa was still moving at her back, when she put her lips to her ear to speak again.  
\- You see? You know how to keep up the pace Clarke... that's my girl! Relax a little more... relax your hips ... and let yourself be carried by me... let those sexy curves go... I know you can do it princess.  
"I want to be with you, to live with you  
Dance with you, have you  
A crazy night (a crazy night)  
Ay kiss your mouth (and kiss your mouth)  
I want to be with you, to live with you  
Dancing with you, having a crazy night with you  
With tremendous loca ... "

Lexa took her by the arms, rotating her, they were almost find mouth to mouth, she pressed her forehead to Clarke's forehead, while they kept moving to the beat of the music. The blonde was in another galaxy by then, she couldn’t believe how well Lexa moved, as if she were a Latin dream, feeling that body next to hers, with the rhythm that were igniting it, it was like she was beginning to have trouble breathing, but she was enjoying it very much.

"You look at me and take me to another dimension (I am in another dimension)  
Your heartbeat accelerates to my heart  
(Your heartbeat accelerates to my heart)  
What irony of fate not being able to touch you  
Embrace you and feel the magic of your smell ... "

Clarke could understand that part of the suggestive song, as she smiled at Lexa, who looked at her with eager eyes, according to what the lyrics said. She could see that transformation in the beautiful face of the brunette, while in the background the people present shouted and applauded excitedly, to the stunning and very sexy pair of dancers who looked like professional ones.

"I want to be with you, to live with you  
Dance with you, have you  
A crazy night (a crazy night)  
Ay kiss your mouth (and kiss your mouth)  
I want to be with you, to live with you  
Dancing with you, having a crazy night with you  
With tremendous loca  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
Ooh dancing love  
Dancing love, it's my pain ... "

The end was masterful, with Clarke falling against Lexa who’s arms held her, completely sweaty, with a beautiful smile on her face, so satisfied, so proud of her gorgeous partner. Clarke still trembled a little, but she looked at those green eyes so bright, and the rest of the world disappeared.

At that moment, Lexa's strong arms lifted her body slowly, until she held it with her hands at her waist, while everyone present applauded frantically. Lexa was lost in Clarke's smiles and smouldering Mediterranean eyes, she wanted to kiss her so deeply in front of her guests, but it wasn’t the style of Alexandria Woods. Although her princess was beginning to change it, she still had to keep a certain part of her image.

If anything needed to lighten the night and the mood, it had been that hot dance, Lexa just wanted to take her princess by the hand back to her hotel suite right that moment. She possessed thoughts during the rest of the magical night, of how that sexy body had been able to feel so passionate in the Latin rhythm with hers, in such perfectly armony. But her mind saved her once more, telling Clarke about it to the audience, holding her with one hand, and with the other pointing to the people, with a slight smile on hers face. Pride filled her, everything was so exciting, passionate, heated, she had never felt so alive, as successful as on that night.

-Lexa… I really need to go to the bathroom, I’m soaked! And in this dress is not easy

\- Hahaha ... ok princess, I understand you, believe me I'm soaked too. Come on, after you, my beautiful lady.

The passionate dancers found the bathroom after a few minutes. Upon entering, Lexa immediately looked to see if there was anyone in the toilets, but when she noticed they were empty, she ran to lock the door, while Clarke washed her hands, and tried to wipe the sweat from her neck with towels when suddenly she was surprised to feel Lexa's body clinging to her back, and her hands surrounding her. Lexa then spoke in her ear in a very sexy and seductive way.

\- Hello beautiful... what do you say if we pick up where we left?

\- Lexa ...! Here?! We are in the bathroom.

\- And what's up? After that dance, I don’t think I can wait to get to the hotel.

Lexa began to place small wet kisses on Clarke's neck and shoulders, who began to feel the warmth of her body, feeling that of the brunette clinging to hers, and her hands rising slowly, following the shape of her figure.

\- Ehmmm ... Lex ... Lexa ....

It was hard for Clarke to breathe and talk, her breathing was fast but she tried to stop something she would regret. This wasn’t the time, and clearly it was the wrong place in her mind for a first time with Lexa Woods or any other woman in her life.

\- Hmmmm .... What,my princess? I'm going too fast?

-Yes!

\- Ohhhhh .…

Lexa immediately stopped, she felt that Clarke was somewhat tense, and she wasn’t in the same tune, to losing her mind in the bathroom of the event. Clarke spun on her heels, with a certain look in her eyes, confronting a now more contain Lexa, who looked at her with somewhat confused eyes, not knowing what to do or say, but she was feeling just totally out of place.

\- Lexa ... I ... I don’t want this to be the fever of one night here and now. I'm not like that; I know that maybe you're used to it, without judging. Well, I did at first when Raven told me who you were and your reputation about women in your life... Whatever…anyway I don’t want to know either... I just want to discover you; I want it to be something special, and not a moment of hormones out of control, in a bathroom, like two teens. I like you very much and I really want you, but now is not the time and definitely not the place.

Lexa kept her mouth open, feeling a little ashamed of her rather low actions, to which she was accustomed with her fleeting lovers. But Clarke, in a minute made her notice that she wasn’t one of those easy women, she was someone different, who wanted to have their intimate moment with her, but in a special way.

She remained quiet, lost in those Mediterranean eyes that looked at her with attitude but also with tenderness. Suddenly she reacted to her shock, when she felt Clarke's hands holding her face, caressing it so sweetly that she simply closed her eyes to feel them even more. Then to feel those lips touching her slowly, creating that kiss step by step, those frictions, and those sensations running all through her body.

Clarke’s tongue entered her mouth in a very soft way as she savored every part of those lips. Lexa immediately gave in to that magical kiss, so full of many emotions, she truly felt in another galaxy. 

When the kiss was over, Clarke held her face against Lexa’s resting her forehead on hers. She didn’t want Lexa to feel bad for being carried away by her impulses, but she wanted her to understand that for her that moment of giving herself to another, she wanted it to be special and unforgettable.

-Lexa… I really want to be with you, to enjoy many moments with you and feel that moment is going to be one that I can remember for the rest of my life and smile. 

-Why are you so special,Clarke? How do you do it? How do you make me lose my mind and make my heart beat this way…I just feel like I want to give you the world if you ask me, and you just ask me for time? Obviously you have it, take all the time you need and I know the moment will be special for me too. Forgive me for getting carried away by my impulses. It’s what I usually do. But I want you to teach me to feel that moment, would you... my sweet Clarke?

\- Lexa .... I ... Well ... what do you say to start with you unlocking that door, bathroom, and we go out to drink something?

Lexa nodded with a smile on her face in love, to that beautiful woman in front of her, who was teaching her to feel and wait for the moment just like that. Then she gave a small kiss to those lips, with her hand caressing those blond hairs, putting some of them behind Clarke’s ear.

Clarke smiled tenderly at her, somehow, the blonde was beginning to notice the power she had over the brunette, how her words or actions transformed a Lexa that until a few days ago was cool, manipulative, authoritarian, and today was a young woman incredibly devoted to her heart, sweet, attentive, protective, and very respectful of her desires.  
Lexa released her with difficulty, to go open the door of the ladies' room again, and then went into one of the toilets, while Clarke looked at her smiling, nodding, then turning and continuing to fix herself in the mirror, when she was surprised by the thunderous entrance of a beautiful young woman, apparently drunk, at least she could not walk very straight, and she barely reach the sink next to her, turned her face towards Clarke’s.

\- Wow ... but if it is not other than the new lady Lexa is with.

\- Sorry...?

\- You're the one in Lexa’s bed these days?

\- I think you need to drink a lot of water and see if you can sober up.

\- No .... no .... you are the new.... I am one of the old... I must admit that Lexa might be a bitch, but she has a fascinating taste for women.... Look at those boobs and that ass!  
Suddenly the drunk patted Clarke on her butt, who jumped at the touch, closing her eyes, blowing, taking a breath, trying no to put a fist to the woman’s face, who was claiming to be one of Lexa's ex-lovers.

\- Wow ... don’t get angry babe... it was a compliment... but tell me… Has she taken you to her bed? Has she been talking dirty to you? Or is she making you suffer to beg for her fingers and tell you that you are only hers?

\- SHIT !!! What the fuck! Who the hell are you !!? I'm not interested in hearing the shit you have to say about Lexa, or what you have done with her!

\- Oh ... don’t be offended... but if she hasn’t done it yet, soon she will. Oh and she love so much to look at you when you are...

\- ENOUGH!!!

Suddenly Lexa was standing next to Clarke again, her face disfigured, filled with hatred in her eyes, she couldn’t even look at her lady, she only focused at her ex-lover, who suddenly noticed her presence in a shock.

-Oh WOW! If it isn’t other than our hotie Commander Lexa honoring us with her presence… We where just talking about you Lexie…

\- Yes ... And I've heard too much Susan. Please leave my party right now. You are drunk, and you make a pathetic picture! But first you will apologise to Kate! Or I swear that your bank account is going to be full of zeros.

\- Wow .... You don’t remember how much you enjoyed with me babe? You don’t miss me a little bit Commander?

The young drunk tried to kiss Lexa, letting her body fall onto the irritated brunette, who immediately moved away from her with a push, which caused her ex-lover to fall on the floor, because of her drunkenness. Clarke looking in shock at the scene, didn’t like at all Lexa's so rude reaction, and immediately she ran to help lift the drunk girl, who laughed sitting on the floor.

-Lexa, enough please! Hey, are you ok? I think it's best if you go home.

\- Yes Susan. Please leave. I’ll call security to help you find the exit and a taxi.

\- Wow Lexie ... how much you've changed babe... you know... I never told you that I was so stupid in love with you when you left me? For a moment I thought like a fool I could change you, but you and your damn frozen rules. After you leave me that freaking cold way, I find it hard to date someone you know? Because all I imagine was your body, your voice, your hands. I couldn’t get you out of my head, and my heart. I was SO stupid!!

\- I said that was ENOUGH SUSAN! Kate! Come on, it's useless to deal with pathetic drunks.

\- Lexa No! I won’t go with you anywhere! What is wrong with you? You can’t just treat people like that…!?

Clarke, after listening to Lexa's ex-lover's confession, felt a sort of unpleasant inner disgust, her head processing what the girl had said, and added to what Indra had told her earlier, the blonde had enough bad information, on how Lexa was in her relationships, she just freak out, thinking in what the hell she was thinking going into that world with her blind eyes and heart. That woman in front of her was a vivid picture of someone cold and without any remorse of hurts others with her stupid rules of not feelings attachments, not regrets. She just couldn’t stand any longer beside someone like that, it wasn’t who she see some hours ago back in that hotel’s suite. She felt stupid just like that poor drunk ex-lover standing there making such pathetic picture, and so sad, getting so rude treatment from Lexa, who clearly didn’t give a danm on what the girl was telling her. Clarke was in shock, feeling just so naïve, believing in that she could change someone like Alexandria Woods. 

She wanted to run away, and forget about everything. She could not believe that Lexa was so cold with her ex-lover, when the young model confessed to her, that she had fallen in love with her. She could had help the drunk woman get a taxi, and make sure she got home, or at least say something to make it somehow better. But not, Lexa simply referred to her ex as something disgusting that she didn’t wanna deal with. Clarke was horrified, but it was like confronting a reality that she had not yet felt in the brunette. 

Lexa was petrified at Clarke's reaction, she felt like a thrust in her heart, the blonde had overheard her ex-lover, and knew that Clarke probably hated her at that time, her eyes were shinning with a cold fire in them, her face were in total shock and angry at the same time. Inmediatly the blonde turn around and leave the bathroom horrified, she just wanna runaway as fast and far as possible of that place and Lexa Woods and her freaking cold & rude world. She wasn’t meant to belong there one minute more.

Lexa panicked, she came out of the bathroom behind Clarke’s steps. After a few minutes she could see that Clarke was hurrying out into a hallway, and ran to reach her.   
When she did, she took her arm, turning her towards her. The eyes of the blonde were full of tears that fell down her cheeks. She couldn’t speak, she was simply hurt and scared of her.

Lexa looked at Clarke with her eyes wide open, also with some fear, she didn’t really know what to say, she couldn’t find words in her mind, just panic, and shame in some way that Clarke had to hear about her very explicit sexual tastes, and that confession of the former lover and her infatuation. She knew how Clarke thought about it, because they had spoken before. 

\- Clarke! Just let me explain, but not here... please, come with me to another place more private.

Clarke didn’t look at her, she stared at the floor, in tears, she simply nodded, and let Lexa take her gently by the hand and lead her to an elevator, in which they climbed to the terrace of the building. 

It was one of those very clear summer nights, the sky was covered with stars, with a magical moon that illuminated as if it were full day. Lexa stopped at one point, taking Clarke’s hands in hers gently.

\- Clarke ... please look at me in the eyes. I need you to know that I’ll always be honest with you, I don’t want to hide things from you, or try to deny them, or lie. What you have heard I would have wanted you never to, but I won’t tell you that it is not true. That is a part of me, of which I am not proud of it, but nobody is perfect, right? Yes, I like sex in a particular way, and I practiced it very actively, without getting involved with anyone, because it was a way to protect me from feeling, as you have uncovered it. I never knew that Susan had feelings for me, I never had them for her, she was just one more on the list of those lovers I had.

\- But you don’t care, do you?

-I do care Clarke, but I made those decisions with my head and not with my heart. It's not that I don’t mind that she got hurt from the relationship I had with her, but I really couldn’t felt guilty if someone was falling in love with me. I have always been honest, and they knew very well the rules of the game with me, they knew that I wasn’t into romances or feelings.

\- But Lexa ... how is it possible that you lived like that? Believing that everyone who came to you was just the same as you and lived the same way you lived? I can’t understand. I know you are someone who can feel. Where were you all those years your life? We are talking like you are a kind of “Dr.Jekyll and Mr.Hyde” You frighten me. I don’t know who I got involved with and I don’t know why the hell I did in the first place? I knew how you were, and yet I set eyes on you like a silly teen anyway. SHIT! I couldn’t have been so childish!

\- Clarke! Please don’t see me as despicable human being. I am not. I know you can’t understand why. But I had my reasons to live like that, as now I have a huge reason to wanna change. Clarke you came into my life as an electric lightning, full of honesty and purity, and that power to re-activate these beats that I feel right now, inside me. Believe me please! I can’t erase my past, I wish I could do it right now in front of you, but I can only live with my mistakes, accept that they have been part of me, and I can learn from them. But you, you have opened for me a beautiful opportunity hat I don’t want to let go...

\- Lexa .... I can’t .... I don’t know who you are yet... when you're with me you're someone so different from everything I hear or read. But few moments ago, back there, in that bathroom, you just confirming it all that dark side yours, with that horrible attitude you had with that poor girl, who was just open up to you about her struggles after you leave her. Can you understand me? Why should I continue with this? I don’t have a double personality; I’m as you see me, as I always have been. I’m not perfect but I have no secrets, or a dark past, and gtotally I would never give a danm if someone was coming to me telling me such a story I left behind. I would have done something! But you just asked her leave inmediatly your freaking party! WHY? Because she was making you felt ashame of what you have done…? Was so hard for you just show her a little concern, and kindness?

\- No! You don’t have idea what it means to have a dark side like me Clarke. That's why you're so special, that's why I feel something so strong for you. You're the most transparent and pure person I've ever known, and you've had the power to touch my soul. You are like a light so powerful illuminating in the darkness of my soul. Believe me is not that I don’t care what happened with Susan back there, I just didn’t know how to act, I was panicked because you were listening about that dark part of me, so privately. I didn’t mean to hurt her in anyway, or threatened wrong, I just didn’t know how to deal with a situation like that or with her. But I really want YOU to teach me to be like YOU. I want to be someone who you can fall in love, and not feel fear or shame. I need you Clarke.

\- But that's the point Lexa... it's always what YOU need or what YOU want... What about the others? What about me? Have you thought for a minute, how I felt? Maybe that today I could have felt so out of place in everything, because this isn’t my world, and I was terrified? But I did it because you asked me to. Did it occur to you that I have a life? That in my life there are people that I love and who are like my family? And that at some point, I tried to explain for example, that today was a very special day for me, because it is the birthday of my best friend that I have NEVER failed? But today I did it for the first time, and I've hurt her. Why? Because YOU needed to show me as a trophy I front of your business danm people! You didn’t care about my problem, you said it very clearly last night.

-Clarke…I…No

-No Lexa… Clearly you don’t! You never think about how others can feel with your wishes and demands. You just give orders… You have the Commander’s power… Yes! you are the Commander. All the others we are simply your subjects, that we should obey and please you, with no right to think or feel, we are only a number for you.

\- Not everyone… not you Clarke…

\- Well, I haven’t felt that these past days

\- Clarke, you knew … I couldn’t just…

\- What…? Treated me like a human being? Tried almost to listened me and understand my reasons of maybe i couln’t please you to coming with you to this stupid event? Look, I've really had too much tonight. I'm sorry, but I wanna go home please.

\- Clarke.... I can’t...

\- What? Let me go?

\- NO! It's not like that... You can go if you want. I don’t want you to ever do anything you don’t want to with me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry to have behaved like someone so horrible, especially with you. Clarke, you have opened a door to a new world, a world that I didn’t know and I can only ask you, if you want to guide me in my footsteps? I'm someone, or I've been someone, with a dark soul, and an icy heart, and I'm so sorry. I want to try to get things right, and I really would like to learn by your side... Please? I wish to be someone you could feel fine with, and not angry, or ashamed as you feel now. I know I can change, be better, someone you would like to be with. Please Clarke, give me the change to…

\- Lexa... I can’t answer that now, many things have happened tonight, my head is spinning in millions of thoughts and feelings. Please call me in a taxi. I really need to leave this place.

\- No... I'll take you myself.

\- What..?! No, it's fine if you call a taxi, thank you.

\- Please? I insist, and I'm not ordering. Let me at least take you to your home, It’s Saturday night and taxis are impossible and driving like crazy. You'll be safer if I drive you.

\- But I cannot arrive at my house in a limousine Lexa.

\- Well, I didn’t thought of the limousine precisely. But in “the Commander”. I have it here in the parking lot of the building.

\- Lexa you don’t need to.

\- I promise I won’t try to pressure you in any way. Clarke, if you still want to give me a chance, I'll be patient, I'll always wait for you. But I want you to do it because you really feel it, and not to please me or whatever. I want you to be free, and if you decide to be with me, it is because you want it. From my part I swear that I’ll be someone different from what I have been. I really wanna try it for you…

\- Ok, you can drive me if you want, but I can’t promise I'll decide anything. I'm sorry Lexa, I need time to think about all this.

\- Don’t be sorry Clarke... You must return to your people, make it up to them. That’s why I.... You are you...

Clarke stared at those pleading eyes, senses, repentant with shame of a dark past, eager to feel, to change, to know what love is. But her head was so confused, her feelings so revolutionized. Yet she couldn’t deny something very strong, that her heart throbbed for Lexa. And without further thought she was carried away by her desires, she simply held the face of Lexa tenderly, and gave her a small kiss on those trembling lips.

When she parted and looked at Lexa, a tear ran down her left cheek, looking at her with so much love in her excited green eyes, the brunette looked so extremely vulnerable in that moment. Clarke couldn’t contain her own tears, and without thinking, hers lips met Lexa’s again in a long, passionate, and so heartfelt kiss. They felt that the magic of feelings involved both.

Lexa felt that kiss as a good sign of hope, and her heart simply smile while open, beating fast, feeling her girl’s lips so wonderful on hers. She simple relax and let her free, she knew Clarke wasn’t someone to hold tight and pretend nothing happened, she knew she need to learn to respect her wishes, and if time was what she needed she will have it, all she wanted. The brunette really wanna be someone Clarke won’t feel ashamed of, but happy with. She was looking forward to be giving a new chance to make things rights, and learn beside the lady of her heart.

Lexa was so thankful for that share of sweetness and hope Clarke was giving her in that deep kiss, that she really wanted to do something especial for that incredible big heartily and gorgeous girl. She wanted to make her happy somehow, out of that partly awful night. She didn’t want her night to end up in her bed, full of confusion and thoughts.   
Lexa cut the kiss, leaning her forehead on Clarke's, talking softly over her lips, holding the beautiful face of her tender princess in her hands.

\- THANK YOU... because even after all, you feel something for me. I don’t know what to say, but I can only promise you that I will try to be someone better. I don’t want to see you cry again for my Clarke. You are someone so beautiful and so special, you don’t deserves to suffer for me, or anyone, you derserves to be happy, being loved by someone that could make every day of your life unique and special just like you. I don’t know if I can do that person for you, but you be sure I will try really hard.

Lexa pulled Clarke's body into hers, to hold her in a warm embrace. Clarke could feel in her own chest the hurried heartbeats of Lexa's heart, it even seemed like she had trouble breathing. She really wanna believe in those so intense words from the brunette, she knows that isn’t normal for the millionaire to talk openly like that to anybody, and something inside tells her strongly, that this woman is honest in her wishes of became someone better for her. But she still keeps her guard up and all her senses intact. She wanna meditate for a while about to continued or not with this crazy story, that just started between them. She is afraid, she know she can be hurts really hard by Lexa even without intention, but is just because how different they are. 

But right at this moment, in her arms, nothing feels more real and secure. Clarke can see herself hold on into that body, listening that heart beating inside for her, that somehow all will fall into place with time and patience, and a little bit of love. 

As she parted from the embrace, Clarke looked at her again very tenderly, and a very faint smile on hers lips, while her hands moved a few strands of brown dark hair behind Lexa's ears, who only looked at her silently, with bright, crystalline eyes, full of emotion and at the same time nervous. 

Her face was so beautifully illuminated by the moonlight, and those eyes expressing so much in such a unbreakable stare, like two green shinning emeralds, full of hope and so much more, that she couln’t describe in her mind, but understand in her heart. For Clarke it was like a wonderful image of someone with whom she was undoubtedly already united. So she just smile bright and sweet talking gently and calm.

\- Ms.Woods... I’ll follow you to the parking lot when you are ready.

\- Ms.Griffin… Will be a pleasure to show you the way.

They walked hand in hand, smiled shyly, they had a past to heal, and a future to discover and enjoy. Yes, they belonged to two different worlds, but who said love is simple or perfect? Love is strange, hard, surprising, magical, crazy, and definitely not perfect. And both were willing to give themselves the opportunity to feel it, to discover themselves, to teach themselves to forgive, and maybe line up a future.

After a few minutes, they reached the parking lot where Lexa's stunning black DB11 Aston Martin was parked. The brunette took the key out of her pocket, and with a click the car opened its doors. Clarke's eyes widened. That car existed only in James Bond movies and she was about to climb into it. She stood still, looking the car fascinated, as a little girl to the most beautiful doll in the toy shop. Lexa noticed the fascination in the Mediterranean eyes and it caused her some grace and tenderness.

\- You can get in Clarke. Do you want to drive it yourself?

\- WhatI!? Oh no... Thanks, I could never... besides, mine thing is two wheels. I've never felt confident in four.

Clarke slowly entered the imposing English car, looked around as if she were in a spaceship. Lexa was fascinating watching her, smiling with a smirk in her face, in her eyes Clarke was the cutest creature beside her and she just melted with her picture.

-Do you like “the Commander” Clarke?

\- Wow ... it's really something impressive! I feel like I am in a James Bond film.

\- Hahaha! OMG Clarke! Well, I have a tux, and I drive an Aston Martin, so if you want, I could be your James for tonight?

\- OMG! My lady James please do the honors... but now, where is the belt in the Commander?

\- It will be a real pleasure my beautiful princess. Let me help you.

Lexa was looking so tenderly at Clarke, she was simply softened by the expressions of fascination in the Mediterranean eyes, and those lips parted looking at every detail of the interior of the Aston Martin. Lexa then tightened her belt. Clarke was even more fascinated when her “James” let go the low, shrill sound of that V12 engine, which was something shocking and unique in Clarke's ears .

\- Wooow! Sounds great! Hahaha! I know you're fascinated by my laughter, but I've only seen this car in James Bond films! OMG! Is this real…?

\- Well be prepared to feel it in person, with your very personal James tonight.

\- How fast can it go up?

\- 200 mph

\- What...?!

\- From 0 to 60 mph in 3.9 seconds and 100 mph in 8.7 seconds. Oh! And has 8 automatic changes, with manual possibility as well.

\- You are kidding, right? In how many seconds?

\- Let me show you Clarke.

Lexa started driving out of the parking lot, and as soon as she took to the street, the Aston Martin began to fly. Clarke's eyes widened, watching how incredibly fast the numbers came up on the speedometer, and how fast Lexa moved her fingers, making changes in fractions of seconds.

"James" took the exit to the highway, and there Clarke clung to her seat, while her beautiful Bond, driving almost at the maximum speed that Aston Martin could climb, with a wicked smile on hers face, squeezing her tongue out between hers lips, glancing at a petrified Clarke who didn’t move a inch. But after a few minutes, the brunette took the first exit, because her real desire was to take Clarke to her friend's party, if there was still time. She wanted her princess to return with her people and to be happy, besides it wasn’t so late after all.

Within a few meters Lexa found a place where she could park for a few minutes, Clarke was still with her hands clutching her seat, looking at the front in total shock, feeling her heart beat fast and all the adrenaline still high.

\- Clarke.... Clarke....? Are you ok?

\- Woooooow!! That was INCREDIBLE !!! My God Lexa! What kind of car is this? Maybe we were flying?

\- Hahaha! Not that I know, but with that speed feels a little close, don’t you think?

\- Definitely! God! How can you drive at that speed?

\- Oh I love the speed and the feeling Clarke. But let’s don’t waste time; tell me the address of your friend, the one that celebrate her birthday. I wanna take you there if you still believe there is time.

\- What?! Oh no Lexa, you don’t have to do that for me, besides, I talked to Raven, and well, while she won’t forgive me, I know she understand the reasons of having a difficult boss like I have.

\- Hahaha! Yes I can understand how hard that must to have such an asshole boss that always think only in her own needs… But please let this asshole boss make something right for you. Truly, it will be a pleasure to be able to take you there, if we can still be on time. I want you to be with your people, to finish this night in the way you deserve, surrounding by your friends, celebrating, having fun.

\- Do you really mean it right?

\- I've never been more honest. Anything for you Clarke.

\- Ok my dear "James" I’ll guide you, but please don’t fly or I’ll die of a heart attack! Exit this street and take the next avenue on your right.

Clarke led her all the way to Raven's house, which apparently the party was still happening. Lexa stopped the Aston Martin a few meters from the house; she didn’t want to park a car like that, in the front of Raven’s. Clarke unbuckled her seat belt and turned hers body to Lexa, who was looking at her with a faint smile on her face and passionate eyes. She was just happy, feeling that she was finally doing something right for her wonderful girl.

\- Ehmmm ... Do you wanna come to the party with me?

\- Oh no Clarke, I don’t think I'm even ready to introduce myself to your friends. Besides, Indra and Gustus are already sending messages on my phone asking where I am. I have to go back to the event. You know... I must go back to that world. I have thousand of guest to deal with for some time yet. Unfortunately are some of my responsibilities. But I’m so glad you can finish your night with a lot more fun and in better company.

\- Oh ... Yes, of course. I get it. But I could love your company too. 

\- Believe me, I’ll miss you a lot. I hope your friend accepts your apology and you have fun at the party.

\- Yes, I think she will and I will… but I was thinking. Are you free tomorrow Sunday right?

\- Yes, why do you ask beautiful?

\- Would you like to spend the day with me? I would like to take you to a very special place for me. Ah! And I’ll prepare lunch, Sandwichs are my speciality.  
\- I’ll love to Clarke. What time should I be ready?

\- Hmmmm ... I will say around 11 in the morning if it's good for you? Oh! And you will need a jacket. Although it is summer, the wind blows strong when riding a Harley.

\- Oh ... ok ... I'll keep that in mind, and I think it's perfect at 11 o'clock.

\- Great! Then we'll see each other tomorrow. Good evening Lexa.

\- Good evening Clarke.

\- Oh I almost forgot. Please take the jewels; I don’t want anything to happen to them. I would die! For sure there is a fortune in them.

\- Clarke no, please keep them. They look good on your body and also, I personally chose them for you. The diamonds because you shine my soul like them. And the blue sapphires, because they are as your eyes.

\- Are you crazy?! I can’t ....

\- I insist Clarke. It will mean a lot to me if you do. Maybe someday you need the money and you can sell them. I don’t know, do whatever you like with them, they are yours. Just like the dress and the shoes. I loved choosing them in Tiffany's New York thinking about you.

-You did what? Seriously you chose all this personally and in Tiffany's for me?!! But Lexa…

\- Yes! And I would do it millions of times more Clarke. You have not yet realized how much I am into you?

\- I only know that you clearly lost your mind. Well, we will do this. I’ll keep the dress and the shoes, but the jewels you’ll take them and if you want to make me happy, donate them to the hospital where my mother works. There is a section of children with cancer, which needs a major remodeling. I wouldn’t really know what to do with them.

Lexa looked at her with admiration in her bright eyes, accompanied by a beautiful smile, holding Clarke's hands in hers, which rose them to hers lips and kisses tenderly, then placed one of her hands on Clarke's face, which she looked at her intently in silence. Lexa put a blond braid behind her ear slowly, admiring that beautiful angel face, then caressing it sweetly.

\- Why are you so beautiful Clarke Griffin? And why do you have such a pure soul? Are you real, or am I dreaming of the most beautiful angel?

Clarke smiled shyly, Lexa knew how to thrill her with hers words, and make her feel a little flushed as well. Her eyes were lost in those green enchanting eyes that were slowly approaching, to finally felt those lips on hers so sweet and intense. She let herself be carried away again by the passion, by all those feelings that flourished inside and she shared with Lexa. Then they stood facing each other for a moment, feeling something common in them, after the union of their souls for a moment.

\- I think if you don’t get out of the car right now, I won’t let you out any more. I want to be part of you Clarke Griffin. I want to lose myself in you so badly and I'm sorry, I know I said I won’t press you, but I swear a God, I lose all my senses with you. But....

Lexa breathed deeply, letting the air out of her mouth slowly, pulling away from her beautiful partner, who opened her eyes very slowly, a smile drawn on her lips, which she bit lightly. Clarke wanted to sit there and lose all night in those passionate, so delicious lips with which she could lose her soul into.

\- I better get out of this car before I regret it. Thank you for the crazy ride, and for taking me here. See you tomorrow Ms.Woods. Please drive carefully.

\- You are more than welcome princess. And don’t worry, I always do. See you tomorrow Ms.Griffin.

Clarke left the car and started walking in the direction of Raven's house, looking at Lexa a couple of times, waving at her with one hand, while the brunette smiled raising her hand to return the wave, backing up her Aston Martin, leaving the place immediately, with the shrill sound of the powerful Commander.

Immediately, Raven ran out of her house, having heard that impressive engine, in which she only had heard in the films, and knew well which car it was. Her shock got bigger, when she found the almost unrecognizable figure of her friend Clarke, approaching the house, dressed in that sexy red dress, and wearing those heels that surely cost a fortune.

\- Griffin?! Virgen Santa!!! The Lady in Red honors us with her presence... Wow chica!! Hey, you're not mistaken in address maybe? The event is in the middle city you know?!

\- Oh shut up Raven, come here… HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHICA!! Have I arrived in time for your, pepperoni and extra cheese pizza? Or did they eat them all? I’m really starving.

\- Aha!! I can imagine you are blondie. Those events have a lot of cameras and noise, and alcohol, but food? Zero! YAY! GRIFFIN !!!

Raven ran to meet her, throwing herself into a huge embrace, Clarke finally felt at home, and thanked all the Saints on duty that night, and also to Alexandria Woods, or her dear "James" and her impressive "the Commander" to finally be there where she really belongs, holding her sister in life into her arms.

\- Oh wait wait ... what the hell was that beautiful sound that I heard that took me to leave my party? It was a...

\- Yes Rav! It was an Aston Martin DB11, model 2016, let me remember... It goes up from 0 to 60 mph in 3.9 seconds, it has 8 automatic guides and reaches a top speed of 200mph. I honestly almost peed in my panties when I felt it.

\- YOU'RE FUCKING ME GRIFFIN !!! How the hell was that beast at the door of my house and you didn’t warn me?!! And how did you feel that speed?! Don’t tell me that you came here in that beast because there I will definitely don’t forgive you.

\- Hahaha... sorry Rav !!! But there was no chance to warn you, I wanted to surprise you, but that car sounds so loud.

\- DANM YOU BLONDIE! Sounds like beautiful orchestra to my ears chica. Ok, let's go inside and tell me everything about the event of Lexa Woods and company.

\- I though you said yesterday that you don’t wanna listen anything about it…

\- Oh shup up Griffin! You must and you will tell me ALL or you will never get to even smell at my pizza tonight…

 

Lexa, meanwhile, drove back to the event in the Commander, meditating on everything that had happened in the last two hours, and especially the things that Clarke pointed out about her, how selfish and narcissist she was or had been always, thinking only of what she wanted, and never about what others could feel, or had to sacrifice to please her.

It had been a very deep talk, in which she had felt very embarrassed. Clarke had made her see many things that needed to change, at least if she really wanted to be with her. Her beautiful princess had the power to open her eyes to a reality that was always around her but she couldn’t see through selfishness, always taking refuge to protect herself.

Immediately Susan White, the drunken ex-model who had her feelings for her, came to her mind, as a vivid example of those things she was always trying to deny, or not wanting to take responsibility for. She felt sorry for the model, felt very ashamed of how she had reacted in the bathroom with her, terrified at the clarity of Clarke hearing about that dark part of her sex life. She immediately called Indra, who had tried been contacting her for the last hour and a half.

\- Indra? Yes, calm down. I'm fine, don’t worry, I had to leave the event to fix something. I’ll be there again in 8 minutes. Tell me, can you see that model Susan White somewhere? Is she still at the event?

\- Heda, I almost died of a fright... please don’t disappear like that without warning! And much less without Gustus to protect you! Let me see... Yes, I can already see, she is at the bar, surrounded by men, she looks very happy, maybe too many drinks?

\- Okay, please tell Gustus to take her home, and make sure that she goes into her apartment. She has been drinking too much in the event, and she isn’t behaving very well.

\- Heda, I can call her a taxi.

\- No Indra, do what I ask. I want to make sure that she gets her house tonight, and I want you to get me her number.

\- Ehmmm. Very well Heda, I will.

\- I’ll see you in 5 minutes Indra.

\- Drive carefully Heda, traffic Saturday night can be a bit heavy in Chicago.

\- Don’t worry, I’m doing it.

Lexa's thoughts were now on what the ex-lover had thrown to the four winds, there in the ladies' room. She would never have imagined that she had fallen in love with her, since the model never told her before. She felt somehow touched by the confession. Susan was the first of her ex-lovers to confess something like that, and it had surprised her greatly. Immediately thought that the next day she would contact her, to find out how the girl was doing, and if needed any psychological treatment, she would be willing to support the expenses of whatever would help her.

The millionaire really wanted to start doing things right, and to think a little about others and not so much about herself. It was strange, but she knew it was part of the change, of the things Clarke was doing to her.

Hours later she retired somewhat early from the event, between compliments, congratulations and applause. Indra accompanied her in the limousine driven by Gustus. The assistant noticed that something happened to her Heda. Something had happened that night that had turned her into a complete distant and different Lexa, to which she was accustomed. On the other hand, she wondered what had happened to Clarke Griffin? Who suddenly left the party, and as Lexa told her, she had driven her home. 

Everything was very strange, and Lexa was sitting in front of her, looking out the window of the limousine, her face somewhat sad or pensive, but sure very far from there, leaning on one of her hands. Indra couldn’t keep the silent any more.

\- Heda are you felling fine?

\- Ehmmm ... What? Oh yes Indra, just a little tired. I need to sleep, to rest. When I attend so many people in a few hours it exhausts me mentally.

\- Uhummm… May I ask if something has happened with Ms. Griffin?

\- Oh no ... don’t worry, I know what you suspect, but nothing has happened. I only respected her desire to go home early. Clarke is someone who is not use to this kind of events and felt a little overwhelming and tired.

\- Oh... I see, and could Gustus not take her home, or call a taxi for her?

\- Indra ... Enough! I know where you're going, and I don’t wanna hear that again!

\- I'm only worried about your emotional and mental state Heda.

\- I know Indra, but I told you, I have the situation under control, and there is no need to worry. Now tell me, did Gustus take Susan home? Have you got her phone number?

\- Ehm ... yes, Gustus took her and helped her into her apartment. He told me that she was too drunk to open the door. And yes I got it, I’ll send it to your phone.  
\- Very well, thank you Indra.

Indra stared at Lexa returning her eyes to the lights of the city, almost arriving at the hotel.

\- Indra stop watching me and analyzing, please? I'm really tired.

\- Excuse me, Heda.

\- No, that's fine Indra. Just stop worrying so much about Clarke Griffin.

When Gustus parked the limousine at the entrance of the hotel, he went out to open the door for Lexa, who as she exited the car suddenly fainted into his arms. Indra was alarmed and the bodyguard immediately lifted the brunette’s body, carrying her inside the hotel immediately, where the employees looked somewhat amazed, and the manager immediately approach Indra, who was walking behind Gustus.

\- OMG! Ms.Woods... Do you want me to call an ambulance?

\- No! No need. Ms.Woods had a very tiring night. She’ll be fine in a few moments, please make sure all the staff remain silent and don’t comment on this. They will be monetarily rewarded in their wages for their discretion and silence. You write down their names in a list and give it to me tomorrow. We must take care of the image of Ms.Woods, you understand me Mr. ..... Trevor?

\- Ehmmm ... oh yes, of course ... there will be no comments from the staff and we will be discreet, you have my word Ms.Trikru. Do you want us to get you something to drink, tea, coffee to the suite for Ms.Woods?

\- No, that's fine, thank you Mr. Trevor. Good evening.

Then they went up to the elevator, and it was there when Lexa had just came round from her fainting, finding herself in the arms of her giant bodyguard, who was concentrating on getting out of the elevator, hurrying to get to her suite.

\- Gustus ...? What....? Indra where are you?

\- I’m here behind you, Heda, don’t worry, we're arriving at the suite.

\- What the hell happened to me? I was leaving the limousine and everything turned dark.

\- Yes Heda, you fainted and Gustus carried you up here.

\- Oh crap!! And all the hotel staff saw this pathetic picture of me?

\- Don’t worry, I've already covered. I've talked to the manager and have discretion about it.

\- Gustus, to Heda's room.

Indra led Gustus, who was following orders.Then he slowly placed the body of the young woman still convalescing on her bed, where Indra continued to attend her, while the bodyguard retired.

\- Heda how do you feel now?

\- Oh God! I need to vomit. Indra help me to get to the toilet please.

\- Yes, come, hold on to me.

They were able to arrive just in time to the bathroom, Indra held the head of her Heda, extremely worried looking at that more often repeat it picture. In recent times the young woman had presented these symptoms more and more often and she knew that they meant nothing good. But she liked the idea, that she had decided to ask for a second opinion, and different tests would be done to know what happened to her and to proceed immediately to the treatment.

When Lexa finished vomiting she sat down next to the toilet, to catch her breath. Indra offered her a glass of water, to help her recover fluids, and with a towel wiped the sweat on her red face.

\- Indra ... what the hell is happening to me?

\- I don’t know Heda, but I'm glad that soon they do those tests so we can know.

\- Yes... I trust that Clarke's mother can do it. Do you think it's something serious?

\- I don’t know that Heda... I prefer to think positive, and say that we can find a treatment for whatever you have. Don’t be afraid, something tells me that Dr. Griffin is an excellent professional and will know how to help you. Don’t start thinking too much about it, or worry will stress you out of meaning. Be patient, we will know soon. I’m sure everything will fine Heda.

\- Thanks Indra.

Lexa drew a faint smile on her exhausted face, while with one of her hands, tenderly caressed the clearly worried face of her attendant, kneeling at her side.

\- Help me to get to my bed Indra? I'm going to need you to help me get undressed too. I feel so tired, all my muscles feel shaky.

\- Yes, of course Heda. Come on, put your hand onto my shoulder and try to sit up slowly.

They reached the bed where Lexa sat, and then Indra began to help her change, and to clothe her so she could finally rest.

When Indra closed the door behind her, Lexa picked up the phone and sent a message to Clarke. She didn’t want to close hers eye without saying good night to her beautiful princess, whom she imagined lying next to her, smiling at her with those intense Mediterranean eyes, caressing her face, taking care of her, giving her little kisses until she fell asleep. It was all she wanted at that moment, to fall asleep in the arms of her sweet angel.

After leaving Lexa's room, Indra proceeded immediately to call Dr. Griffin, to discuss her fainting and vomiting, and to ask her what the procedure was.

Dr. Griffin explained to Indra that these symptoms were probably due to some problem in the brain. But she couldn’t seriously give a diagnosis before having the results of the test. At the moment she should watch her boss, who shouldn’t drive, and who should be accompanied at all times. And particularly that night, she would watch her closely.

After finishing her conversation with the doctor, Indra decided to go back into Lexa's room and stay there with her watching her all night, equally unable to sleep, concern for the health of the young CEO was enormous in her head. Especially after that short conversation with Dr. Griffin, it wasn’t a good sign to know that something was going on in her brain. She only wished that the Doctor might soon find the answer and the treatment.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Clarke had updated her old friend Raven, who just could not believe so many things that happened in such a short time. But she tried to warn the blonde about the possible consequences of her decision, to give a chance to someone like Lexa Woods. Clarke knew it well, but her heart had taken that decision and she couldn’t go back, unless Lexa did something really serious that would push her to withdraw.

Murphy and his girlfriend Emori, took Clarke to her apartment. Where she arrived rather exhausted. After changing her clothes, removing the make-up and brushing her teeth, she dropped like a dead body on her beloved bed, staring for an instant at the stars on her ceiling, beginning to remember the events that had happened that night, there were so many thoughts, emotions, feelings. Her mind was trying to process it all, when her iPhone7 vibrated on the table, next to the small bottle of perfume from Lexa. She took it immediately, with a smile on her face as she saw it was a message from the beautiful brunette.

Alexandria Woods:

“Hello beauty… I only wanna tell you that out of those bad moments, was one of the best nights of my life. I enjoyed every minute by your side, and I’m sorry if I annoying you, but I just couldn’t stop staring at you, because you were looking so radiant and stunning, I can’t denied that I felt proud that you were my lady tonight. I’m really sorry about the bad moments, and my stupid narcissism, but I almost hope that you arrived at time to enjoyed the birthday party of your friend and that you had haft fun. Returned without you to that silly event were so bored… Anything is the same without you by my side… Thanks for open my eyes and my soul Clarke, I know I can change if you help me, I know you are the only one that can help me to learn to be a better person, because you just inspired me to be… God! I’m so exhausted, but I want you to go to sleep listening my voice, since I can’t be there to kiss you good night. Sleep tight and sweet dreams my dear Clarke…” 

Message 2:  
"I wish that you were here by my side... I would like to sleep in your arms ... feeling the beating of your heart, and waking up watching your beautiful face on my pillow... Don’t you dare laugh at me tomorrow morning... You're right, I'm a lost romantic, but with you even more... Good Night my sweet Clarke…"

Clarke smiled from the depths of her heart and soul ... Lexa was as romantic, but as sweet as a young girl in love for the first time, and that excited her. She could tell Lexa had serious feelings for her, she still did’t understand how that had happened, but it was a clear and beautiful reality that excited her.

Anyway, Clarke was still very alert and reserved, although her heart screamed to give herself to that woman; she still had a little fear. That conversation with Indra had also moved her and made her meditate a little respectfully, and although she understood that the assistant spoke simply to protect her boss, there was some truth in her words, such as the fact that they belonged to two worlds so different, and that it would be very difficult for one to integrate with the other. But she didn’t think to give up without at least trying.

She looked for a moment at the small bottle of perfume, and without further thought she took it and put a drop on her neck and nose. She wanted to feel close to her beautiful, tender Lexa, lying next to her sleeping beside her. But that introduced her to other thoughts, like the fact that she was a little afraid of that first time with Lexa, which would probably happen soon, feeling as their bodies light up in every rose, in every kiss.

The reality was that although Clarke always knew she was bisexual, the very few relationships she had haft with women had been at a very adolescent age, and she had never gotten beyond passionate kisses, and some touchs here and there, but never had sex with a woman.

She felt somewhat insecure beside someone as experienced as Lexa, how would she tell her? And how would Lexa react to such information? But she tried to calm herself by telling herself that she would do what she felt, but definitely need to speak to Lexa about it, before happens.

The fluorescent stars on the ceiling of her room gleamed in her exhausted eyes, until they slowly closed taking her into the world of dreams, even feeling the exquisite essence of Lexa in her body, making her smile at last.


	6. " I swear Fealty to You..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this is the episode that many were waiting for ... Prepare for many emotions, deep confessions and the union of these beautiful souls. Yes, there is definitely a lot of "adult stuff."
> 
> Extra Note: Go Bryan Adams's songs "Where Angels Fear to Tread" and "I'm Ready" to get more and more into the scenes of the park and Clarke's department. And also, in YouTube you guys can look for the instrumental theme called "The Birth of a Soul" played by "Really Slow Motion" which I used to inspire me, while writing the love scene. Will take you inside the emotions of the moment.
> 
> THANKS for your kudos and comments!! ... this story is long so follow the emotions and moments ...
> 
> Sangabrielle

Clarke woke up early that morning, it was a sunny day but with probability of some rain overnight. She felt fresh after having slept those hours following such a busy night. She took a quick shower and began preparing for the day ride on her Harley with Lexa.

After breakfast she began to prepare some sandwiches, they were really her specialty. She used a family recipe,from her father, that had passed from generation to generation. It was something very special so she really wanted to surprise her beautiful damsel. When she finished, her father's watch told her that it was time to leave. She took her brown leather jacket, her helmet and her father's for Lexa. She also packed some beer in her little fridge bag next to the sandwiches, which she put in a backpack that would give Lexa.

 

Meanwhile in the hotel, Lexa had awakened with the image of Indra asleep, seated on a chair, in a corner of the room. Indra had tended to her seemingly all night long, watching over her. She looked at her phone to see if there was any message from Clarke, which of course there was. A smile lit up her face as she put on her headphones to hear the message, which had been sent only a few minutes ago ...

Clarke Griffin:

"Good morning Ms.Woods ... I hope you slept very well. Thank you for your sweet good night message, I fell asleep with a smile on my face and your image at my side ... I would have liked to be there with you, and with you sleeping in my arms, nothing would have made me happier. You know that you are very tender in your messages?... more than in person I would say ... hahaha ... I promise I will not laugh at your romanticism more, I must confess that I like it too much ...  
I just woke up and I would have wanted to kiss you, but since that's not possible at the moment, I wanted you to at least hear my voice when you wake up ... Sincerely, I don't know where are we going with this story, but I'm not afraid in what I feel for you. I like you too much and I want to discover you, to discover that beautiful lady that is in there, a little sleepy, to which I'm going to wake up. Prepare Ms.Woods, to soon feel the wind on your back with my music in your ears ...  
See you later my sweet Lexa ... Muuuuack "

Lexa couldn't stop smiling, her mind was filled with images of Clarke, her sweet kisses, her caresses on her face, her beautiful Mediterranean eyes that almost undressed her without touching her. She bit her lower lip, putting her hands on her head. She felt like she was in a dream, and didn't think about waking up for a long time.  
Suddenly Indra began to move, waking up, looking at her immediately.

\- Heda! ... how are you feeling this morning?

Indra got to her feet, approaching the bed to sit beside her Heda, who looked cheerful ... her face was illuminated, her eyes sparkled with light. Lexa really could not hide how happy she felt, after hearing that sweet message from her beautiful Clarke in that serious and so unique tone of her princess. She looked at Indra trying to get back to earth.

\- Oh good morning Indra ... I feel good, luckily I think I rested very well last night, because I feel like new this morning!

\- Happy Birthday Heda ...!

\- Awww ... Indra ... did you remember that today is my birthday ?! Thank you!

\- Yes ... how could I forget it Heda ... I remember when your parents brought you home for the first time ... sleeping in your mother's arms. You were so beautiful ... Your mother immediately put your little body in my arms and told me ... "Indra ... meet Alexandria Nathalie ... today you will be her protector ..." It was the most beautiful day of my life ... I have not had my own family, but your parents always made me feel part of theirs. And when your mother told me those words, they were the most special I could have heard. And you, still asleep, drew a smile so sweet in my arms. I knew from there on I would always protect you until the day I can not do it any longer.

Lexa's eyes fluttered, some unstoppable tears running down her cheeks. Immediately she fell into the arms of Indra, to embrace her protector and lifelong friend. Although she sometimes disagreed with her, Indra had always been a very special person in her life. If it had not been for her assistant, in many occasions she would not have had the courage to continue, in a world as demanding as in which she had to survive. Indra was like a second mother to her, and always would be.

Indra was also thrilled to remember that moment in her life, feeling how much she loved this young woman, who was embracing her with as much feeling as she had ever done before. She knew that Lexa's heart had beat again, she could feel those beats so strong and warm, it was a unique feeling and Indra knew who was responsible.

Although it made her happy to see Lexa so alive again, she could not shake the worries, of the consequences that could come in the future if her Heda remained united to Clarke Griffin. But she hoped that Lexa would have the wisdom and the experience to make the correct decisions. She was, after all, an adult woman and absolute master of her private life.Lexa looked so happy and so foolishly in love these days, it somehow entertained her, but the shadow of the uncertainty was still hovering ...

\- Oh ... Indra! Look what you have done ... I have wet my face with my own tears! But you know ... you have always been and you always will be like a second mother to me, I feel lucky to have you by my side. I want to tell you something I have never told you, but I want you to hear it from my lips, and always remember it .... You are someone very special to my Indra Trikru, and not even my own mother could love as much as I do with you!

\- Oh Heda ... I ... You have always been and will be like a daughter to me, and I love you too! Thank you for telling me

\- Well ... now I need to leave this bed ... Today I will be all day outside

\- How...? But where will ...? In my agenda there is no commitment for today

\- No Indra, i have arranged with Clarke to spend the day together. She will take me for a ride on her Harley

\- What...?! But Heda ...! With those symptoms you're having ... is it a good idea to ride a motorcycle with a stranger?

\- Well, Clarke is not a stranger, she's my ..... she's a special person for me, and do not worry, I'll be in good hands ... remember, she's the daughter of that specialist doctor and knows to attend first aid

\- Can I recommend that Gustus go with you for your protection?

\- Indra .... Okay ... but I do not want him around us all the time ... He must stay at some distance ok?

\- Very well ... so it will be Heda ... I feel more calm knowing that he will accompany you, for anything

\- Yes ... I know ... now the shower awaits me ... I'll see you in a few minutes to have breakfast ... and Indra ... it was very sweet of you to have taken care of me all night ... .I am very grateful! Now when Gustus and I go, I want you to rest and sleep ... and it's an order! You understand me?

Indra looked at her with a smile on her face, nodding, as she stood up. At one minute to 11:00, Lexa's phone vibrated on the marble table, on picking it up she saw that it was a text from Clarke

Clarke Griffin:

"Hey girl, ready for the day with me ..? I'm around the corner from the hotel, I do not want all the staff to see that you will ride on my Harley, they would talk,do you think ..? Remember your jacket ...."

Lexa smiled as she read the message, and it was Clarke's idea of not being seen by the hotel staff. She immediately took her black leather Gucci jacket with flower appliqués. Completing Sunday's outfit, wearing a white t-shirt, rip blue jeans, along with some black Converse’ and her sunglasses. She said goodbye to Indra, and went out with Gustus, whom she asked to stay at a distance.

Lexa walked to where Clarke was waiting for her, the blonde stood with open mouth watching her walk towards her. Lexa looked so casual and so cool, she knew she was by far the hottest woman that her eyes had ever seen. She couldn't help just smiling and biting her lips. When Lexa reached her, she put her hands on Clarke's face, and kissed it passionately, while the blonde simply enjoyed the moment.

\- Hello princess .... I missed you

\- Hi "James" .... You could kill with that look! And I love your jacket where did you get it ?!

\- Oh thanks, oh Clarke I do not remember where I got it, I think I ordered it online, I usually do it with the help of my costume designer. The only thing I can tell you is it is a Gucci

\- Oh ... Of course .... I did not imagine less ... better not tell me where to buy mine ... hahaha

\- Hahahahaha ... you're so beautiful did you know?

\- Yes, you've told me so many times that I'm starting to believe it

\- Hahaha ... it's just the truth

\- Okay, Ms.Woods, are you ready to get on my Harley? You'll have to carry this backpack on your back, it contains our lunch and a tablecloth.

\- Oh, okay, so I'm the baggage carrier today?

\- Hahaha ... stop protesting lady and put on my father's helmet, it's not very feminine, but you'll be fine ... Let me help ... first put the headphone in your ear. The other one I'll have ... so we can listen to music while driving.

Suddenly, a black car parked behind Clarke's Harley, and when the blonde stopped to look who was driving, it was nothing less than the giant of Gustus

\- Hey, what's your bodyguard doing here?

\- Oh, I'm sorry, Clarke, but I need him to follow us, to be close by just in case ... you understand, right ...? Do not worry he will keep at a distance.

\- God damn! Do you think I'm going to kidnap you or something Ms.Woods? Hahaha .... well not a bad idea now that I think .... ok, yes clear, I understand ... no problem ... hahahaha

\- Hahaha .... Clarke .... I would love to be kidnapped by you

\- Ohhhhh do not give me ideas

\- Hey, cool! You have an Australian flag on the Harley ?! The most American of motorcycles?

\- Oh, it was my fathers, maybe I'll tell you the story. Now are you ready to feel the wind ...?

\- I have never been more ready

Clarke sat down first, and asked Lexa to sit behind her and to cling to her waist, which the brunette immediately did with pleasure, while smiling. Then Clarke hit play on her phone, and the music of Bryan Adams began to play with his song "The only thing that looks good on me is you".

Then the blonde turned on that strident Harley engine, and began to drive, while Lexa laughed at the lyrics of the song .... She also loved the rhythm, it made a good match with riding a Harley. She clinged to her beautiful rebel princess, who laughed in unison, she chosen that song full of mischief.

It was a beautiful sunny day, the temperature was somewhat elevated but pleasant, not stifling. Clarke did not know it was Lexa's birthday, but the brunette did not plan on telling her, not for the moment. She wanted to simply enjoy this special day in the company of her beautiful and sweet lady, there was no better birthday party than that. Mounted on a spectacular Harley Davidson clinging to Clarke's body, on a beautiful summer day.

She could feel the wind rushing past her, it felt truly amazing, with that sense of freedom in her body.The songs chosen varied in artists, but mostly it was the voice of Bryan Adams that prevailed. Evidently, just as she was a big fan of George Michael, her sweet Clarke was of the Canadian singer.At a stop, by a red traffic light, Lexa approached Clarke's free ear to speak to her

\- Where are you taking me, Clarke?

\- Oh well, to one of my favourite places in town. It's not far, we're almost there ... it's called Marquette Park.

\- I would like you to show me first how fast can this motorcycle beauty can go ... what is the maximum that can reach?

\- Oh Ms Woods and her adrenaline .... haha! Maximum 110mph

\- Oh Ms.Griffin I need to feel that 110MPH please?

\- Well Ms.Woods, if you want ... it will be a pleasure ... I have not done it for a long time ... but first we must go out on the highway

Clarke soon found a way onto the busy Chicago highway. But before descending, she spoke to her excited companion

\- Okay, Ms.Woods, are you ready ...? Here we go .... hold on ... sure that your bodyguard is not going to like this

\- Oh do not worry, they are accustomed to my tastes caused by the adrenaline rush

\- Yes, but one thing is when you drive, and not a stranger like me ... Okay! Here we go

Clarke descended the entrance to the highway smiling as did Lexa, who clenched her fingers, clinging more tightly to her waist, fully aroused.  
The music to which Clarke had turned up the volume, now changed for Dire Straits with "Sultans of swing." As she slowly began to press the accelerator. Lexa began to feel the force of the wind in her body attached to that of the blonde, who laughed, feeling the brunette's hands tightening against her body more and more. Suddenly, Lexa began to scream totally excited, feeling the speed of the Harley to the maximum ... She felt incredibly free, almost like she could fly ... the sensation was much more overwhelming than in any car.Besides with an expert two-wheeled driver like Clarke, she felt more than safe ... it was pure adrenaline of the best!

\- Woooooooohooooooooo !!!

\- Hahaha!!! You seem to like this Ms.Woods?

\- I LOVE IT!!!! YAAAAAAY !!! IT IS INCREDIBLE CLARKE !!!

Clarke just laughed more and more ... Lexa was out of control behind her. Suddenly, the music returned to Bryan Adams with his song "Back to you", as Clarke began to slow down, looking for a highway exit. Then she came back to a traffic light as before

\- Hahaha! You're totally crazy did you know Ms.Woods !? Speed always puts you in those ways?

\- HAHA! THAT WAS GREAT!!! I NEED MORE CLARKE!!

\- Ohhhhhh calm down, back to earth now ... I promise to take you back on two wheels another time ... but now I want to get to the park, I'm starving ... Are you not?  
\- Hmmmm ..... NOOOOOO! Buuuuuuuuu .... boring Clarke

\- Oh, my God! Now what...?! Why buuuuuu? LOL! You act like a girl Ms.Woods ... not very CEO of such a company!

\- I do not care .... I want more, more .... again Clarke

\- HEAVEN! Tell me what I'm going to do with you ...?! HAHA! Okay....! But then we go to the park and I do not want to hear protests when I'm done?

\- Hmmmmm ... ok ... okay! Deal made Ms. Griffin Griffin

\- Really, you're impossible .... ok! Hold on again .... here we go

\- YAY !!! WOOOOOHOOOOOO !!!

As soon as they took the highway again, Clarke pressed the accelerator this time with more hurry than the first time, while in her ears Bryan Adams accompanied them with his song "Can’t stop this thing we started". Suddenly, Lexa began singing the song in Clarke's free ear. She knew the melody of the Canadian, one of the few she remembered and had always liked. Clarke was surprised and could not be more pleased to know that Lexa knew something about her favorite singer, she simply joined the singing laughing away.

Behind them, Gustus drove the car some distance, shaking his head as he saw the speed of the motorcycle. But for a moment he smiled, because he could see his Heda so happy with the young waitress. Happy as he had ever seen her, and for him that was all that mattered, more than the interests of the empire the young girl had to handle on a daily basis.  
Gustus had his own views on Lexa’s life, he saw something different from the way Indra saw it. The bodyguards had predicted how much Heda had really had to sacrifice her young life, in order to continue with the Woods empire. There was also that terrible loss in her adolescence, which had turned her into a robot without feelings, without being able to be happy again, without power to feel and live life as she should.

He secretly liked the blonde's arrival in Heda's life. He could definitely tell that Ms.Griffin was someone honest and good-hearted. A person that Lexa needed, to learn to enjoy life in a more real and human way. But his thoughts always remained silent, he never opened his mouth or expressed his opinion, for that was the job of Indra.

Gustus resigned himself to do his work, occupy his place in silence, protecting his Heda, sometimes driving for her. He was as worried as Indra, but not for Clarke, but for the health of his protégé, he really hoped it was nothing serious. For him Lexa was like the daughter he never truly had, he loved her very much, although he never let her know. Seeing her so different, so happy with the waitress made him smile. He wanted to see her always smiling, he wanted nothing more than happiness and love for his adopted daughter.

Meanwhile on the Harley, Clarke soon found another exit off the highway, for now they had to go to the Marquette Park. She was starving, and the sandwiches were not going to be very good if they were still there in the plastic bag for much longer. Obviously clinging to her back Lexa still pretended like she was a little girl whose parents took the sweets from her. The blonde just shook her head and laughed, she could not believe what Ms. Lexa Woods had become in a few days with her ... someone completely unknown but incredibly beautiful and it filled her with both happiness and hope

It was like her energy connected with a part of Lexa so intensely, and transformed her into someone completely new. Someone who let out that beautiful, sweet, graceful young woman who had stood too long behind that iron wall. It was a miracle she simply loved.

Soon they arrived at the famous park, in the south west of the city, one of the best known and great of Chicago, with 323 acres, and a beautiful lake in the center. It was a very special place for Clarke, returning her to her childhood memories. Usually on summer weekends, her father took the family to that picnic park, where they ate sandwiches, and rowed in those little boats by the lake, Or sometimes they even went fishing.

Clarke had the best family memories of her childhood and adolescence in that place, the good times, the happy times. She wanted to show Lexa that place and share it with her. The day was spectacular, and the park was full of people everywhere, but Clarke knew a place that was normally quieter, next to the big lake, an almost secret place that not many people knew.

When they arrived, Clarke stopped the engine of the Harley, hoping that Lexa descended first, who was absolutely fascinated by the place. Nothing could have made her happier, than to be in touch with nature, and with her beautiful lady.

Until that moment, her birthday was one of the best in her life. She took off her helmet and tamed her long hair, looking at all that beauty around her with an open mouth and a big smile. Clarke was getting off the Harley looking at her with joy, she could see in the reaction of Lexa's face, that she really loved this place already! 

\- By God, Clarke! How beautiful this place is !! I am absolutely fascinated !! Wow!

\- Hahaha! It's great that you like it... I am very happy, because it is a very special place for me. My father used to bring my mother and I here on weekends in the summers, and spent the whole day doing different things, good times ... the best of my life ... and today I wanted to share it with you

\- Awwww .... my sweet Clarke .... you are so incredible, and so beautiful you know?

Lexa approached Clarke slowly taking her face in her hands, to kiss her again with tenderness and passion. They were so connected already .....

\- Okay Ms.Woods, time to try my exquisite sandwiches ... so we need to walk a little. There is a place near here, it is my favorite.

Clarke led her down a small path surrounded by lush vegetation, to a place that was truly magical, a huge tree overlooking the lake. The blonde spread the tablecloth and sat down, in the great shade under the tree, Lexa sat beside her. The cool breeze that came from the lake, at times played with the hair of both, while they began to eat

\- Oh, my God! Clarke! This is the best sandwich I have eaten in my entire life !! What have you put in them ...? You should tell me .... I'm crazy about the kitchen ... it's one of my passions

\- Hey ... wait ... your bodyguards should be as hungry as we are, and there are no places to buy food here ... Good thing I made some extra ... wait ...

\- Clarke .... no .... he ...

Clarke stared at the big man sitting under a tree in the distance, wiping the sweat from his brow with a bottle of water beside him. The blonde could not bring herself to sit down and eat to see that the poor bodyguard had only a bottle of water with him. She got up immediately with a couple of sandwiches in her hand and started to walk in his direction.  
When she reached the man, he immediately stood up, looking at her seriously, not understanding why she was standing there in front of him. Clarke extended her hand with the sandwiches ...

\- You must be hungry ... take these sandwiches, it's not much for your size, but it's more than just a bottle of water ...

Gustus continued to look at her seriously without moving. It had surprised him, and he did not know what to do or say really. Suddenly Lexa's voice interrupted them in the silence

\- Em's ok gustus, yu can teik em, yu souda eat.

\- Sha ...

Clarke stared at Lexa and her bodyguards, because they suddenly spoke in a language that she had never heard in her whole life. And because the giant called HEDA his boss ...? Then Gustus held out his hand to Clarke, grabbing the sandwiches from her hand, nodding to Lexa, without leaving his seriousness

\- Thank you very much Ms.Griffin.

\- Ehmmmm ... nothing ... I hope you like

Returning to the big tree, Clarke began to ask Lexa about that strange language she used to communicate with her bodyguard

\- Wow ... what the hell was that language ...? I have never heard it in my life .... and what is HEDA?

\- Hahaha .... is a language called "Trigedasleng", is a language used by ancient tribes very ancient, which is still passed from generation to generation in some families such as Indra and Gustus. They taught me the language since I was little and now all three of us use it to communicate in private. And Gustus called me as they usually call me: HEDA, which means I’m the COMMANDER in our language. Because to them I am, from the moment I became the CEO of "Woods Tech & Co".

\- Oh WOW! HEDA .... sounds very impressive ... so you're really the "Commander" ha ?!

Clarke stared at Lexa from top to bottom as if studying her, a faint smirk on her face. Imagining her once, dressed as a warrior, sword and cloak, directing her people to battles, or sitting on a throne dictating orders ... She did not know where such images came to her mind from, but it was like traveling in through time. Lexa did not understand where Clarke had gone, her Mediterranean eyes smiled

\- Clarke .... where are you?

\- Once ... watching Commander Lexa ... Beautiful ... sexy ... strong ... impressive, directing her people to battles, with your face painted with that black paint, such an imposing image so wild , Or sitting on her throne dictating orders

\- Hahaha ... what ...? Clarke do you feel ok ...?! Where did these ideas come from?

\- I can just see them in my mind Lexa ... as clear as if I were watching an epic film ... You look so incredible in those black clothes, your sword hanging from your waist, and that red sash on one of your shoulders. ... And your character is so impressive ... you would even give me a little fear, but I would admire you very much as a leader

\- Hey ... hey .... sleepy beauty ... come back to me .... hey! Clarke

Lexa saw that Clarke could not return to the present time, her mind was totally gone in another time. Her hands gently took Clarke's hypnotized face in her hands, and gently pressed her lips to those of the dreamy blonde. Giving her warm little kisses, which became deeper. They helped Clarke return to reality, feeling the thick lips of Lexa attached to hers, and their tongues entwined in a passionate and sweet kiss. Then Lexa left her forehead attached to Clarke's, still holding her face in her hands that gently caressed her ..

\- Hey sweet dreamy where the hell did you go ...? It's me ... Lexa ... here

\- hahaha ... sorry ... I did not know where those images came from, but I swear I traveled in time

\- Haha ... Clarke ... you're divine .... why the hell did you see me like this ...? I have never imagined something like that of myself in other times ... Sounds too imposing I would say ... Well, maybe we met in another life ... who knows

\- Oh you believe in that ...? In re-incarnation ...?

\- Yes ... definitely

\- Well ... I have my doubts about it, but maybe it's my profession

\- What are you talking about, Clarke

\- Ehmmm ... I wanted to say, the profession of my Mother who has always had a lot of influence on me and my beliefs

\- Hmmm ....

Lexa looked at her suspiciously, Clarke sometimes said things that hung in the air, she could not understand much, but only let them pass

\- Now .... Let's return to my concrete question of your sandwiches .... you must tell me the recipe

\- Haha ... I'm really glad you like ... but the answer is ... NO! ... it is a family secret ... and I can not just unveil it because you ask me ... I'm sorry Ms.Woods

\- How....?! What do you mean ...?! CLARKE !!

\- Nope ... my lips are sealed

\- What can I do to convince you?

\- Hmmmm .... nothing ... you will not

\- Aha ...?! Let's see .... come here

Lexa immediately swooped over an unprepared Clarke, dropping her to the floor with a tackle on her legs, placing her body on top of her, holding her with her strong legs, while holding Clarke's two arms over her head, The other began to tickle

The blonde laughed frantically with laughter without being able to stop ... she asked Lexa desperately to stop, because she was apparently very weak for the tickles ... But the brunette just laughed with her, and pressed her to get the secret recipe

\- Aha .... now Ms.Griffin ... what do you say .....? Are you going to tell me what's in those sandwichs, or am I going to keep tickling you all day ....?!

\- Noooooo! Hahahaha please .... Lexa .... hahaha! Yes Commander! Please .... hahaha ... for ... for God's sake .... I'm going to die if you continue

\- Nope ... until you tell me what's in them ... and it's an order from your Commander! Hahaha!! It's good to know that you're so weak with the tickles ... now I have a lethal weapon in my power ... hahaha!

\- Nooooo! Commander, do not be cruel please .... hahaha! Ok ok! I give up ... I'll tell you

\- Hmmmm .... I did not hear what you said

\- Hahaha! PLEASE COMMANDER! For now I'll tell you ....! LOL!

\- That's my girl .... good girl .... I like it .... Ai Hodnes

\- Wait ... wait ... what is "Ai Hodnes ..."?

\- Hahaha .... learn Trigedasleng with me Clarke ... I would love to talk to you in that language

\- Ok ... I'm not very good at learning languages, but I can try .... now what does "Ai Hodnes" mean?

\- My Love 

\- Aha .... Ai Hodnes .... sounds cute ... strange but cute 

\- Well are you going to tell me the story of that Australian flag on the Harley?

\- Oh, it's not a long story ... When my father went to Australia to work those years, he managed to save a good sum of money, with which he returned to the States and bought a house and with the rest he made his dream come true by buying that second-hand Harley. So in honor of the country that had helped him realize his dream, he had that small flag painted on the gas tank.

\- Wow ... nice story and I can not deny that looks great on the Harley! I like very much 

\- Well I can imagine it coming from an Aussie 

\- Now we can continue with our lunch 

Clarke finally told the brunette the secret of her sandwiches, while Lexa took notes on her phone, to make them someday herself ... Then the blonde sat down against the big tree trunk, opening her legs, calling Lexa to sit in front of her. Immediately her beloved sat down, leaning her back on Clarke's chest.

The blonde gave her a couple of small kisses, on that beautiful slightly tanned skin, so soft between her neck and her left shoulder. Lexa closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the lips of her princess, so tender, so warm on her bare skin, it ran chills down her back, it was paradise. The roses, caresses and kisses of Clarke, had simply become her great "guilty pleasure"

On Clarke's phone played the music of Bryan Adams, but now romantic songs, slower like "Hey Baby", while the silence seized both of them for a moment. Lexa, still with her eyes closed, in the arms of her sweet Clarke, allowed herself to be carried into another universe, the one of the deepest feelings, while her lover leaned her chin on the side of her head, and occasionally gave her little tender kisses. It was beautiful to be able to feel the loud pounding of Clarke's heart on her back, she had never felt so happy, so peaceful, and as restrained as at that moment with her beautiful princess

The cool breeze from the lake, met them from time to time, playing with their hair. At times Clarke closed her eyes feeling that beautiful body above her, with that exquisite scent coming from that dark skin and the soft hair. She had never felt so peaceful and so belonging to someone, as in that moment she felt it with Lexa in her arms, the feeling was so special and unique, thrilling

The notes of the song "Where Angels Fear to Tread" began to ring, and both with closed eyes, clinging to one another, they were left listening to the lyrics. Especially Lexa, who felt so represented, how she felt at the time, in the arms of her beloved Clarke 

"... Well i'm wrapped around your finger  
I'm never letting go  
you know i'm happy just to linger  
And let the feeling flow  
This must be an illusion  
i know can not be real esta  
but right here and right now  
This is paradise i feel  
I never thought I'd find someone to move me  
Someone who could see right thru me  
You found your way into my head  
Where even angels fear to tread..."

Lexa was so moved by the lyrics of that beautiful song, her eyes began to fill with tears. Letting a couple run down her cheeks ... Clarke could feel the excitement in Lexa's breathing and in the change of heart rhythm immediately

"...Do not wanna go out walkin  
Do not wanna take a drive  
Do not wanna move from this sweet spot baby  
While this feelin's still alive  
The way we fit together  
it's like we're meant to be  
And right here and right now  
This is paradise to me ... "

\- Clarke ... I want to stay like this forever ... here, in this precise place, in your arms .... I want you from now on, every time you listen to this song, remember this moment, because it simply describes how I feel about you 

\- Awww .... Lexa .... I will not remember anything else .... I promise ... Why are you so romantic ...? Heavens! You kill me ... You're so beautiful ... nothing makes me happier than to see and feel at my side that special girl inside of you ... of whom I'm falling in love with... I cannot stop thinking for an instant, from the first moment I saw you 

\- Only once I knew what it is to be in love ... It was a long time ago, she was someone very special to me, her name was Costia, and she was all my world ... She was simply mine. We grew together, we shared everything, we were so united, and we just let love take us by surprise, we were so young and so happy planning the future together ... But suddenly the tragedy hit us, when she died in a horrible accident. The day I lost her, my heart broke into a thousand pieces, and froze ... stopped beating, stopped feeling, and only my mind kept working, transforming me into that image, so cold and manipulative that everyone has seen all these years. I had to do it .... so I could continue living .... I had no other choice ... but I could never let her go completely, I could never say goodbye,

\- My God, Lexa! I'm so sorry to hear that ... I imagine how horrible and painful it must have been for you ... unfortunately I know what it feels like to lose someone so special in your life ... but what happened to her ...?

\- I still cannot talk about it .... but I promise I'll tell you someday 

\- I can understand why you closed your heart ... I can feel in your words that you have loved her so much and still do 

\- Yes .... I did .... and she to me .... But a few days ago, someone managed to touch that frozen heart for so long, giving some heat, making it beat again, and although I still have some fear, it feels beautiful to feel again ... You have no idea what you've done Clarke Griffin 

\- Awwww .... Well ... if I can somehow help heal that heart so hurt, and give you some warmth and love ... nothing makes me happier ... Lexa Woods, you are so beautiful and so sweet .... I just want to heal your wounds, love you so you can feel, you deserve to be happy ... So I will not let you go 

\- Aha ... and what are you going to do to keep me, Ms. Sweet Angel Griffin?

\- Well, for now keep holding you in my arms, it feels so tender, I love to feel you close to me. I love kissing that incredibly soft skin that you have, hehehe, it's like a baby's skin, especially here, between your neck and your shoulders ... hmmmm ..

Clarke began to kiss Lexa's neck and shoulders with little kisses, while Lexa laughed and shivered, then turned her head to her beautiful lady and looked for those sweet lips that drove her crazy ... Kisses and caresses were Interminable, simply could not separate two centimeters, and at times, in which they gave some respite, they laughed like two teenagers. Nothing could change the joy and love of that moment between them, they belonged to the same world, that of tender, warm and passionate feelings.

In a pause of kisses and caresses, Clarke took a box with the strawberries that were obviously special for her beautiful Lexa. The brunette smiled, at the detail of her lover, while the blonde put strawberries on her lips, sometimes playing with malice

They followed the long talk, talking about many things, Lexa telling of her travels, places, people in the world, tastes in clothing designers and architecture, the many languages she could speak and the team of people behind her sculptural body and beauty.

Clarke spoke of her childhood, of the time in Melbourne, Australia, of how much she had become an Aussie and that it never left her heart, even though she lived longer in the US. Of the many beautiful memories with her father, of her estrangement from her mother as a result of his death. Of the independence of her mother and her good job. Clarke explained that she always sought her own way, kept herself, but always working honestly, no matter what kind of job, but when her friend Raven told her about the good salary at work in the hotel bar, she did not hesitate any time at all and took it. She also told Lexa of her inseparable group of friends of "the Delinquents" who had become her own family, with whom she was so close. She told her a little bit about what each was like and also her love story in those four years with Finn Collins.

Which did not make much fun to Lexa, since she was a very possessive person, and she did not like to hear Clarke telling of an old love, since she was HER woman right now ... it was something very special in Lexa, But that was how she felt with her Clarke. Even feeling a bit uncomfortable she did not say anything to the blonde, she simply listened, loved to know, to know her more deeply. Now she could understand many things in her, in her life experience so different from the one she had had.

Lexa also explained how she became CEO of such an empire, how her parents educated her for it all her life she told of her time in private European colleges, and her time studying at the university of Oxford. That life had always been, travel, meetings, numbers, nature, adrenaline and women. She also told Clarke what Indra and Gustus meant to her, their only family practically.

Clarke listened to her with devotion, the life of the brunette had been so exciting yet so cold and empty at the same time. But the blonde figured that a lot of wealthy people had a kind of life like Lexa, full of material possessions but very little about real feelings, to surround themselves with people who loved her very much for her person and not for who she was and the power that she handled daily. She was sorry that Lexa had never been able to recover from that loss and have had a real family, that her parents had sent her to those schools so far away and the contact was so cold and distant. Now she could understand it both in different aspects of her personality, and way of seeing life. It was simply everything she had learned and had been surrounded by. Lexa knew no other world ... And definitely Clarke wanted to change that.

It was obvious that they belonged to two completely different worlds, two very different lives, but nothing mattered anymore, they felt they were there, uniting their worlds, and simply knew nothing would ever separate them.

The sky slowly covered by some rather gray clouds, when suddenly the lovers were surprised by a torrential rain, which made them stand up immediately, trying to run from the huge amount of water that fell on them. Clarke knew a place near where they could take shelter, until the storm passed. To which they arrived totally wet, laughing their heads off, trying to recover their breath after the crazy race

\- Oh my God, Clarke! Where the hell did that rain come from ...?!

\- Well, I think we were too busy blabbing on and kissing that we did not realize the approaching clouds ... we did not even notice that the sun was hidden! Hahahaha ....  
At that moment Clarke's intense Mediterranean eyes were fixed on the green emeralds, which looked at her smiling and yet so full of passion. The silence seized for a moment between them, only the rain fell that fell around them

Then Clarke took Lexa's hands in hers, and pulled her towards her

\- Come here .... I want you to feel this 

\- Feel what Clarke ...?

Clarke tugged at Lexa's arms, putting her under the torrential rain that fell on them, starting to laugh, still looking at a Lexa so beautiful, so wet but so happy, who began to laugh with so much feeling of love in front of her eyes

\- This .... can you feel the rain Lexa?

\- Hahaha ... yes Clarke, I'm totally soaked 

\- Well ... if you can let the rain completely wet you, and that makes you happy, you can also let my love teach you to feel again, and you can be happy .... Life is this Lexa .... Here, this moment ... you and me ... without borders, without ridiculous limits, without "belonging to any particular world" but to us ... here and now, under this crazy rain and it is beautiful ... Lexa .... let me love you 

Lexa stopped smiling, listening to the deep words of her sweet Clarke, she could not feel more in her heart, as she was doing at that precise moment, looking at those incredible blue eyes, at that drenched face, that spoke to her so full of love. Without thinking, just being born from deep inside, she fell on her knees in front of her beautiful princess, looking at her intensely, while Clarke shocked and excited, looked at her without much knowledge of what she was doing

\- Glarke Griffin ... I promise you eternal fealty, I promise that all you desire will be my desires, and that my heart will be forever yours. I want to love you and be loved only for you 

Clarke stared at her in silence as the rain continued to fall hard on them, but a few sunbeams began to appear in the slowly opening clouds. Lexa's eyes were magically illuminated by a single ray of sunshine over her, transforming her excited eyes like two bright, sparkling emeralds to a Clarke who simply could not react to that beautiful, spontaneous promise of fealty and surrender.She could only extend her hand to her beautiful partner, who brought her to stand in front of her.

The blonde was so excited with the moment, her eyes now also illuminated by those strange surprising rays of sunlight, they turned into tears, falling slowly joined to the rain that still wet her cheeks. It was that moment in their lives in which fate had finally united them, blessed by the magic of nature, without limits or time.

Then Lexa laid her hands gently on Clarke’s face, to join her lips to hers, in an eternal seal of that faithfulness of eternal love, both could feel that their souls were transformed into a single light, and that the rhythm of their hearts was the same, the rest of the universe magically disappeared in that deep union 

From the distance, a smiling witness watched them, Gustus felt that Heda had found love again in her life, and that made him happy, it was simply magical the image of love that was before his eyes, it moved him deeply.

After the tender and passionate kiss, they stood with their foreheads resting together, their noses touching, with smiles on their lips, and then they surrendered to a strong and warm embrace. They could feel what had just happened between them, and they knew that it was the most beautiful and real thing they had ever experienced in their lives.

The sun's rays joined the rain, which slowly ceased over them, and immediately Lexa could see a beautiful rainbow behind Clarke, which fell on the lake. She smiled at her beautiful lady, the magical spectacle behind her. Clarke turned her face and body to marvel at the magic of nature, with that symbol that represented so much that love is simply love and what they had begun to feel was as pure as they could feel.

They stood holding each other for a moment, Lexa standing behind Clarke, arms around her waist, her face tenderly resting on the right shoulder of her lover. They were totally soaked but they were not interested, they just celebrated the fact of having united.

\- Ok Ms.Woods, I think I should take you back to the hotel, so you can change those clothes 

\- Oh no Ms.Griffin ... I wish I could go to your apartment if you do not mind 

\- What...? To my apartment ...? But Lexa ... I .... I live very different from you .... I mean, I'm not tidy like you, and my crib is really a mess wherever you see it ... you're going to be horrified 

\- Hahaha ... I'm not interested in beautiful .... I'm a little tired of the hotel ... I want to feel at home .... and wherever you live, it will be my home from now on, simply because you live in it. ... What do you say..?

\- Oh God! .... you're going to regret it .... you're going to hate me ... hahaha! Ok let's go home then ... but do not say I did not warn you 

\- I will not do it, I will not be interested in how messy you are .... I just want to be with you 

\- Hahaha .... not if you see it, I assure you 

They both took their things, and left in the Harley followed by a happy Gustus, who had not gotten so wet.

When they arrived at Clarke's apartment, Lexa informed Gustus that she would stay there for a while. Clarke parked her Harley in a private garage, where she paid a rent per month, near where she lived. Then they went to the old building of 5 floors high, you could see a building that definitely needed a quick remodel. But Lexa did not really care, she was excited to know where and how her lover lived.

They went up the stairs to the third floor, the elevator usually did not work, and the manager took forever to get it fixed. When they reached the door of the apartment, Clarke was nervous, her hands trembled, and she could barely unlock the door. Lexa smiled, watching her so tightly ... she placed her hand on Clarke's, gazing at her tenderly, giving her a sweet little kiss on her lips 

\- Clarke ... everything will be fine .... it's your home ... I do not care how different we are, what's important to me is just being with you 

\- Ok .... then .... welcome home .... Ai Hodnes 

Clarke finally opened the door to the biggest possible mess Lexa had ever seen. She smiled at once, holding the hand of her beloved who was more than blushing. Immediately Lexa threw herself into her arms, kissing her passionately as they entered the living room and closed the door behind them. Then they separated, and Clarke began to gather things, here and there ... making room on the old, discolored blue sofa 

\- Shuuuu ... hey ... teik em easy ai hodnes (take it easy my love) .... I will not sit on the sofa with these wet clothes do not you think ...? Hahaha ... I should rather ask you for a change of clothes, if you can lend me, and I would like to take a shower 

\- SHOWER?! Oh my God! ... well, the water is somewhat cold .... I think that the building has some problems with hot water ... and I ...

\- Nou get yu daun ai hodnes (do not worry my love) ... I like cold water anyway ... maybe I need a really cool shower right now 

Lexa winked at her nervous Clarke, as if implying other things ... The blonde stared at her trying to draw a grin, still tense, with some things in her hand 

\- Come hir ai hodnes (come here my love) ... silly .... see you’re so vulnerable it makes me crazy did you know ....? Stop making yourself nervous ... nothing bothers me, and I'm really feeling at home 

Lexa grabbed Clarke by the waist, pulling her to her wet body, to kiss her with passion .... Clarke felt the kiss deepen, which distracted her from her concern and made her feel more relaxed. Lexa knew how to calm her, she was getting to know her quickly and the blonde liked it, she felt safe in the arms of her beloved 

\- Now I better take that shower or ... you know 

\- Hahahaha ... you're terrible did you know ...? Ok! ... let me see ... oh yes! I can lend you your own clothes ... I washed them by the way 

\- What are you talking about Clarke?

\- Of the ones that you lent me when I stayed to sleep in the suite, remember ...? The ones of Calvin Klein 

\- Oh those .... damn  
\- LEXA! Lexa ....! Ok ... ok .... here I am babe ... I have you .

Lexa suddenly felt that strong headache and fade for a moment in the arms of Clarke, who held her, guiding her to get her on the sofa .... But immediately Lexa opened her eyes, meeting with Clarke looking at her worried, trying now to draw a smile, while giving her a few kisses on the forehead 

\- Ok Ms.Woods, your seduction tricks are extreme .... you always let yourself fall into my arms, thank goodness that my breasts are big and serve as a good pair of pillows?

\- Clarke ...?! What ..... Oh hell! Not again .... hahaha ... I like your breasts that is something safe .... but not so 

\- Hmmmm ... I'm not sure .... Hey Lex ... okay love ... do not worry ... we'll soon know what happens to you, and you can receive an appropriate treatment ... Wait until I bring you a Glass with water 

\- No! ... I need a bath .... help me please 

\- Ok ... ok ... here I am babe .... hold on to me .... We are almost here 

Lexa was holding her mouth ... Clarke noticed immediately that he needed to vomit. She helped her to kneel in front of the toilet, holding her hair and forehead. Rubbing her back tenderly she then helped the brunette to sit on the floor, helping her breaths become more controlled. While with a wet towel, she wiped her mouth and that red face with those deep Mediterranean eyes that looked at her with concern 

\- Nou be afraid ai hodnes (do not fear my love) .... I'm getting used to these moments 

\- Well ... I do not like to see you like this ... and I really hope that my mother can find a solution for it 

\- Oh I know she will ... you know, I liked knowing her ... she gave me a lot of confidence, I feel that I am in good hands, as I am now with her beautiful daughter 

\- Yes ... we do have our differences, but I know that my mother is one of the best in the country ... I know that soon you will know what happens to you ... Do you think you can stand up ..?

\- Clarke .... I love your eyes .... from the first time I saw them, I fell in love with them and I never tire of losing myself in those Mediterranean colours. They are so intense, so deep, I can read them so vividly 

\- Oh you're already delirious ... i see .... believe that you can stop sailing in my Mediterranean eyes and get on your feet?

\- Jajajaj .... Yes .... I feel better ... Do not worry, I'll be fine Clarke ... Go get that change of clothes so I can take my shower 

\- Okay ... wait for me to help you ...for now you sit here and wait for me .... now I'm coming back ... I'll help you take that shower 

\- Ahhhhhh I knew ... are you using this as an excuse to shower with me Ms.Griffin ..?

\- Hahahaha ... no Ms.Woods ... my intentions are purely professional ... ehmmmm I say of concern 

\- Admit it ... you wanted to see me naked since you saw me in bed clothes the other night in the suite 

\- Hahaha ... nooooo ....  
\- Oh, you do not want to see me naked?

\- Oh hell Lexa .... yes... let me go for those clothes 

\- Hahahaha .... ok ok .... I sees 

Clarke came out of the bathroom, all blushing, laughing, but the concern for the health of her beloved was enormous. Knowing that those symptoms had intensified and was not a sign of something good. But she did not want to express her concern in her face and Lexa noticed, took deep breaths and tried to act professional, saying that she should wait to have the results of those tests before believing in any previous diagnosis.

Lexa followed her as Clarke left the bathroom, her eyes full of mischief and smiled at the same time ... but her head still gave her a little issues .... She took deep breaths to try to recover, they had begun to worry her and a lot of those horrible fainting moments and vomiting, she had something bad, but she did not want to think about it at the time, it was the most special birthday she had ever had in her life, and she was with a woman who made her feel paradise on earth, Why would she let concern worry her joy.  
Within a few minutes, Clarke returned with CK garments, neatly folded and perfumed with the exclusive essence of Lexa, which made her smile as she took them in her hands

\- Aha ... so I see that you are giving a good use to my perfume .... I like that ai hodnes

\- Ok .. let me help you undress 

\- Oh yeah babe ....

Lexa! Hahaha ... you're impossible did you know ...?!

\- Hmmmm ... you're rubbing me too much and I like it ... this goes very well 

\- Oh heavens! I seriously cannot do this 

\- Hahaha ... you know you're so cute when you get nervous ..?

\- Oh my God! ....

\- Ohhhh ... what's up, Clarke ...?

\- Your muscles .... for God's sake! Are you an athlete ready for the Olympics or what?

\- Hahaha ... wow you like it ...?! Eh .... Ms.Griffin ... you can touch them if you like ... they can be yours when you want to feel 

\- Yay .... LEXA! Take it seriously ....

\- Ok .... ok .... hear me .... it would be .... it's super sweet of you to want to help me, but I feel better Clarke, I can do the rest alone ... your trembling hands make me nervous, but at the same time they tempt me too .... so better let me do it 

\- But Lexa ... I do not think that's a good idea 

\- Look at me ... Clarke ...? I'm fine ... do not worry ... seriously, if I see that I need help I'll call you right away 

Lexa offered sweet kisses on the lips of a nervous Clarke as she held her hands, seated on the toilet almost naked, only clad in her bra and panties. The nervousness of her beautiful lady was very tender to her, trying to undress her, and her eyes almost falling out, admiring her muscular body. She liked the idea of a shower together, but she knew that it would not be easy for herself to stay at a distance, without trying to make love to Clarke in the shower rain.

She wanted to respect Clarke's space to give herself time, to get to that moment and make it special. And somehow she liked the idea, since for her, her beautiful princess was not one of those passing young women in her life, she was a very special person, with whom she wanted to feel everything. But she was simply mad to make Clarke nervous, with double-minded attitudes and phrases, it was a lot of fun.

\- We will do this ... I turn around, you finish undressing, and then you go into the shower and I sit here for anything?

\- Very good ai hodnes ... but if you wish you can see 

\- Oh my God Lexa! ... hahaha! You're a serious case ... undress, I'll take a shower myself too ... I'll go get my clothes 

\- Buuuuuu .... you are boring Clarke .... but I like you and much .... come here to hodnes 

Lexa took Clarke's hand somewhat unprepared and pulled her towards her, to give her an affectionate kiss, the blonde by instinct, put her hands on the waist of the brunette, then continued across to her marked abs. They were really spectacular, as was the whole sight of that sculptural body. Lexa was too tempted to push her into the shower, feeling those fingers trailing her abs, as she lost herself intensely in that mouth. When she was caught by Clarke, who cut the kiss by putting her hands on her shoulders, to separate from the lighted brunette, who looked at her with mischief and disappointment 

\- You drive me crazy did you know ...? With you I will never have a much patience

\- Hahaha .... well you always learn something in life do not you think ...? I better get my clothes 

\- Do not delay .... maybe I need your hands in the shower .... I say to scrub my back 

\- Yes ... of course ... I was thinking about it ... you're really a whole case 

Clarke finally retired from the bathroom, while laughing. Lexa finished undressing and entered the somewhat old shower ... The water took a while to get out, but when it did it was really cold ... something more than expected ... It made her shudder a little, but soon her body adjusted to the temperature. Suddenly Clarke was there in the bathroom again 

\- Here I am .... Are you well in there?

\- Oh would be better if you accompanied me Clarke 

\- Shhh Lexa !! Hurry ... I'm getting cold here soaked 

\- Oh well take off your clothes ai hodnes ... that helps ... if you want to go out and give you a hand 

\- Hahaha ... sure ... I know you're more than willing to give me those hands 

\- Hahaha ... you see ...? and you know me 

\- You're impossible Ms.Woods 

\- I know ... but I like to be even more so with you ... I love to make you nervous. You look so cute when I surprise you and you do not know what to say .... hahaha

\- LOL! Very funny 

\- Ok ... I'm done ... you hand me a towel Clarke ...? And you help me to dry?

\- Jesus! ... here you have 

Clarke did not look, opened the shower curtain a little, and extended her arm inward with the towel. Lexa looked at Clarke's hand with mischief, slowly approaching her abs to the slightly shaky fingers of the blonde, making her skin rosy 

\- Hmmmm .... how good they feel 

\- LEXA !! Oh my God! Take the towel 

"Really, Clarke, you do not want to give me a hand to dry myself ...?"

\- Jajaaja ... I'm sure you can do it alone 

\- Buuuuuu Ms.Griffin .... Ok ... next to the shower 

Lexa opened the shower curtain barely covering her body with the towel, still dripping water through her tanned skin. Clarke was perplexed by looking at such a perfect image. God! She was worthy of being photographed for a magazine, such as Maxim or Sport Illustrated ... simply vivid perfection ... As Lexa, immediately noticed the fascination in those Mediterranean eyes looking at her from top to bottom, with those lips between open. She smirked at her as she pulled her hair back, marking her muscles even more 

\- Planet earth calling Clarke Griffin lost in Venus 

\- Oh my God you're unbelievable Ms.Woods! 

\- Haha .... just real evidence my dear Clarke ... your face is very expressive, and I can read your mind clearly 

\- Yes ...? And what am I thinking right now?

\- That I am a goddess of Olympus, and that you would die for feeling this perfect body in your hands 

\- Oh, please... hurry ya!.... your ego fills me up Ms.Woods.

\- JA! Deny it if you want .... I know it's true ... there's my beautiful lady, the shower for you ... hey, I like your shower gel .... it's the essence that I feel in your skin ... hmmmm .... delicious 

\- Oh ... it's the new Palmolive fragrance called "Indian roses" ... I bought it at Walmart, it's on sale these weeks 

\- Ok ... I'll keep that in mind 

Clarke had put a towel around her body, crossing with Lexa to enter the shower, the brunette popped a sweet kiss on the shoulder, which somehow made the blonde shudder, drawing a smile on her face a little flushed.

\- Hmmm ... nothing more beautiful to see you with just a towel around your body ai hodnes ... tempts me to take it away 

\- Hey!.... LEXA! Behave yourself!!.

\- Ok ... I'm sorry ... my impulses are stronger ... what do you intend ..? I am not plastic .... Clarke 

Clarke just stared at her, closing the shower curtain, while Lexa stared at her with disheveled eyes. Ahhhh she would have wanted so much to reopen that curtain, and help the blonde bathe .... It was just sweet torture

She started to get dressed while Clarke showered. Then she combed her long hair, when the blonde had finished in the shower coming out wet.

\- Make yourself comfortable on the sofa ... I'll be there in a few minutes ... or if you want to have a drink ... I think I have some drinks in the fridge, mind you, feel at home 

\- Our! Our house Clarke ... remember ...? Just because you live in it ai hodnes 

Lexa kissed her on the neck, Clarke closed her eyes, feeling those lips gently brushing her skin. The temptation that grew within her body was huge ... Lexa was an expert at seducing and Clarke was tested with certainty how good she was 

Once in the kitchen, Lexa went directly to the fridge, where there were several photos placed in different positions, which she walked over with her eyes slowly. There were pictures of Clarke with those many friends of whom she had spoken to her about. Along with few others, older, from when she was little, she looked so cute, mini Clarke with a man, who was surely her father, as he had the same colour of blue eyes.

Lexa smiled at the photos, many of them very funny. Clarke looked so happy in all, with her friends, with her father, somehow meditated on that kind of happiness, that kind of life she could never have and enjoy.Lexa looked at them with some pity also, for a moment she would have wanted to live like her sweet Clarke, surrounded by people who love her without any interest, enjoying life in a simple and so real 

When suddenly she was surprised by the arms of Clarke that surrounded her from behind, giving her small kisses on her shoulders and neck 

\- Hey ...Did i take too long?

\- Oh ... no ... I just looked at your pictures ... Clarke ... you seem so happy in them ... with your friends ... and I imagine that is your father?

\- Yes ... that's Jake ... and yes ... my friends are my family ... we are very united as I told you today 

\- It's beautiful that you had and have a life like this Clarke ... I do not know what it is to have friends with whom I can share so much, I only have and I always will have Indra and Gustus, but they are different. They are adults, you have grown up with your friends, as you say as a true family 

\- Awwww .... I hope it does not make you sad ... hey ... what do you think if we ordered some pizzas ...? You eat pizza, right?

\- Hahaha ... yes Clarke ... I'm different, I live in another world class, but I'm not an Alien 

\- Hahaha .... Ok ... let's see what you like ... come with me, sit here on the sofa 

They sat on Clarke's old couch, staring at the pizza card to order. But Lexa had been thinking about those pictures, in that very different life. She looked at Clarke with tenderness, with clear eyes, while the blonde was concentrating on the pizza menu, and asked what she liked. Then Clarke went in search of her phone and placed the order. Then she began to look in the different drawers in the kitchen, here and there, while Lexa looked at her strangely, she did not understand what was happening to her ... But at that moment Clarke pulled out some long white candles, They usually have for an emergency cut of light, which cut to the middle with a knife and brought them to the living .... Lexa began to laugh discreetly 

\- Ok ... I'm not a candle girl like you ... but I know you like it, especially at night ... So these are the best I can offer ... let me find some drinks to put with them ... And do not you dare to laugh Ms.Woods 

\- Hahaha ... Uh ... sorry ... You know you're adorable, Clarke ...?! Come here 

Lexa left the sofa to go in search of her adorable Clarke, who was busy trying to put candles everywhere and turning off some lights in order to make the atmosphere as Lexa normally enjoys it at night in the hotel suite.

The brunette caught her by the back in the kitchen, turning her towards her, to kiss her deeply. Passion was released in both, walking to the sofa, where Lexa leaned on Clarke's body, then climbed over, as she began to kiss her neck with small, moist kisses.

They simply could not stop, the passion and the desire had taken possession of them, the heat rose in the bodies, the caresses, the sweat running through the skin, among the hair still wet. But in a breaks to breathe, Clarke let out a few words 

\- Ehmmmm .... Lexa ...  
\- Hmmmmm ... hmm ...? I'm busy with your skin?

\- Hahaha .... ehmmm ... yes, but the pizza will soon arrive and ...

\- Y...? There is still time 

\- Yes ... but ...

\- Oh ... yes ... I'm sorry ... you asked for time ... damn! Sorry Clarke ... its that you really are something to be tempted by constantly .... God! This is inhuman ... but I promise to treat you 

\- Hahaha ... you're terrible did you know ...? But I like that you are tempted ... I will not deny 

\- Well, I can feel how you respond ... and there is a part of you that does not refuse to feel and give .... And you have no idea the state you put me in when I feel your lips on my skin, or attached to mine. .. I never felt so much in my life 

\- Oh come on Ms. Seduction Woods ...?!

\- Clarke! I'm confessing something serious ... I've never felt so excited about someone before, like I'm sorry for you ... I have to work hard on myself not to get up against the wall and have my way with you all the time 

\- Hmmm ... maybe just because I'm not so easy?

\- No ... I do not think that's why ... I know it's different with you ... you attract me in a particular way, you move me just by looking at me the way you do, I become super sensitive 

\- Ehmmm ... Lexa .... I ....

Suddenly the bell of the apartment called, announcing that it was the man with the pizzas. Lexa got up immediately, separating herself from Clarke's body, who practically jumped to her feet, and went in search of food. In her mind, she repeated ... "saved by the bell ..." Since she was about to tell Lexa of her small inexperience with sexually ....  
While they ate the delicious pizza, and drank a few beers, Lexa spotted in one of the corners, a beautiful guitar stopped and caught her attention 

\- And that your guitar Clarke ...? Can you play?

\- Oh ... hmmmm yes ... sometimes I like to play and sing ... for me or my friends .... it's one of my hobbies 

\- Ok ... and would you expect to sing something to me hodnes ....? I am dying to hear you 

\- Hahahaha really...? are you sure...? I do not have a magnificent voice ... I do it for fun 

\- Come on Clarke ... do it for me ...? I know that I will love it

\- Ok ... let me grab it ... But you cut me the pizza it's so good 

Clarke brought her guitar over, sat in front of Lexa, and began to adjust the strings by ear, so that it was in tune. Then she looked at the brunette a little, looking at her with crystalline eyes showing off their excitement to hear her, while she finished eating the last piece of pizza and wiped her hands 

Clarke began with the notes of a Bryan Adams song called "I'm Ready ...", Lexa looked at her with admiration and emotion ... the lyrics of the song were so special, and they said so many things, that the blonde herself felt But she could not express so easily her beautiful Lexa, sitting there in front of her with those huge green eyes that she loved 

"I'd like to see you, thought I'd let you know  
I wanna be with you everyday  
Cause I've got a feeling that's beginning to grow  
And there's only one thing I can say  
I'm ready - to love you  
I'm ready - to hold you  
I'm ready - I'm ready  
Ready as I'm gonna be  
She left me a long note when she left me here  
Told me that love was hard to find  
But baby it's easy and I'll make it clear  
That there is only one thing on my mind  
I'm ready - to love you  
I'm ready - to hold you  
I'm ready - I'm ready  
Ready as I'm gonna be ... "

Lexa simply could not help letting a couple of tears fall down her cheeks, the emotion filled her, listening to that beautiful song in the beautiful voice of her sweet Clarke, who sang with so much feeling and emotion, looking at her for a moment with a shy smile.

When she finished, they stared silently for a moment, hypnotized in each other, they smiled faintly in unison, as if they were communicating in their minds, without the need for words. Then Clarke left her guitar to the side, when Lexa immediately approached to kiss her but the blonde stopped her gently 

\- Clarke ... was the most beautiful thing I've heard ... you have a voice so special, serious and sweet at the same time ... and very harmonious .. You can not be more special to me .... God! I'm really falling in love with you Clarke Griffin 

\- Wait Lexa .... there's something I need to tell you... 

Lexa stopped in her search for that kiss, looking at Clarke with surprise 

\- What is it, Clarke? I just wanted to kiss you 

\- I know ... I need to tell you this ... I can't go on 

\- Why..? tell me ... what's wrong?

\- Well ... please don't laugh at what I'm going to confess to you, and I hope don't bother you either ... I always knew that I was bisexual, because I always looked at men and women alike 

\- Aha ... and ...?

\- Well ... I have had mostly relations with men, but with women I never pass from the first base ....

\- And what that's mean exactly Clarke ...? I don't wanna misunderstand you, please explain yourself more

\- Oh God ... I've never had sex with a woman!

\- What....?! you never ...

\- Yes ... I have only kissed some women when I was a teenager, some hands here there, you know, exploring, experimenting, but I never get to a proper relationship 

\- Oh my God! ... Clarke ..... you mean it?!

\- Are you dissapoint it...? I'm sorry... I... 

\- No ai hodnes! Not at all beauty... it's just that I'm somewhat shocked .... I thought you were experienced 

\- Like you...? Ehmmm ... Nope 

\- Oh my God! ... me and my irrepressible attacks ... oh God! Clarke, I'm so sorry ... I must have made you so uncomfortable .... you don't know how sorry...

\- DON'T! Don't feel it ... the truth is that no one ever made me feel the things that you made me feel these days ... I can not explain it, but my body reacts to your desires with such dedication and passion, I swear i can't recognize myself ... I don'tt know where all these feelings come from, but I really enjoy them, they feel so familiar, and I wonder how the hell? If I've never felt it before with anyone 

\- I don't know what to say ... you left me with open mouths ... I feel a mixture of feelings ... but between them definitely some shame ... But if you say that you liked it, and you felt familiar with them .... I'm glad ... that's why you wanted to wait and make it special ai hodnes ...?

\- Yes ....

\- God! .... I'm definitely in love with you Clarke Griffin 

Lexa was suddenly so moved, that a couple of tears returned to her eyes, which she immediately wiped with her hands. She couldn't believe that this beautiful woman who made her feel so much, now also confessed that she had never belonged to another woman, and wanted to be hers.

Lexa couldn't have asked for a more special birthday. She just felt Clarke was more than special, and she definitely wanted that first time to be as unique as she was, and she was more than willing to do it.

Suddenly she was surprised by Clarke's lips, the kiss was full of tenderness and passion, of desire, of being ready for the moment ... Slowly they stood up, while they continued kissing passionately ... In a short moment Lexa leaned her forehead on Clarke's to take a breath, she didn't want to continue, she wanted to wait for her lover to be ready. From now on, she would be very careful with her. But Clarke interrupted her in her thoughts and care 

\- Lexa ... take me to bed ...

\- Clarke .... don't rush .... we can wait ...

\- No ... I want you tonight ...

\- Oh hodnes .... are you sure? I ...

\- Yes Lexa .... I want to feel you in me ... I want to surrender to you and that you teach me to love you ... I can't contain more what I want and what I feel for you 

\- Clarke Griffin do you really wanna be mine?

Clarke pulled away from her partner, nodding with her head, eyes full of love taking one of Lexa’s hands, to guide her to her room. When they entered, Lexa smiled smelling her own fragrance, she could somehow feel its scent in that room. As Clarke lowered the lights, and suddenly the stars on the ceiling began to appear 

\- Look at the roof Lexa .... and don't laugh ... I like to watch them when I go to bed ... they make me feel like I'm up there in the universe, and tonight I want you to be with me...

Lexa looked up, meeting lots of fluorescent stars, it was really magical. Clarke was so excited, and even nervous. She had never been with a woman before, she had no that sexual experience like Lexa. It was the first time she would make love with someone who honestly, no longer knew what adjective to put on this feeling, but it made her feel the happiest woman in the world.

\- It's so beautiful and magical Clarke ... just like you ... Oh God! This is truly strange for me .... I don't know .

\- Where to start ..? Well .. i think kisses are good to start...? Don't worry, I'm not a virgin 

\- You are for me ai hodnes .... and I don't want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, so I will go slowly, and I want you to tell me immediately if I do something that bothers you, or does not give you pleasure ok? It is very important for me that you feel good, and that you enjoy with me

\- Shuuuuu ....

Lexa took Clarke's face in her hands very gently, looking at this woman who would soon be hers alone, with eyes full of emotion and love, something she had never felt before. There she knew that she really loved Clarke, at that moment, staring at those Mediterranean eyes, which were ready to give themselves to her.

Immediately she could feel that fire running through her body at the speed of light, and those belly contractions of extreme excitement. Her lips parted thirsty, heading straight for the mouth of her beloved. Her tongue penetrated those slightly trembling lips. They went through the interior slowly, as if savoring every corner she touched, especially the upper palate, then interlacing with Clarke's tongue, immediately sensing that excitement growing inside her lady.

Then her hands came down to the waist of that woman who was following her, taking her t-shirt, and slowly lifting it, while Clarke raised her arms to help her. Lexa removed her own and disappeared again in that mouth that was taking hold of her. As Clarke's hands began to caress those prominent abs, rising very slowly, to go to the back of the brunette, to unclip the bra. Lexa paused for a second, smiling tenderly 

\- Hey ... hey .... oh hodnes .... Where do you think you're going so fast? I'm supposed to be the one to guide you 

\- Shuuuuuu .... Heda ...

\- Hahaha ... You are so beautiful .... you know? So beautiful, and I'm dying to make you mine Clarke ...

Clarke stopped her with a deep kiss, as she finished pulling off that CK bra, letting go of those perfect breasts, with nipples so hard from the excitement Lexa's body had.Lexa then returned the favour unclipping the blonde's bra, while now beginning to kiss her neck with passion. Her hands immediately took those big, beautiful breasts from Clarke, to begin to touch those nipples somewhat hard already, but they needed some care and love.

Soon her mouth and tongue found their way, savoring the skin of Clarke, who began to breathe with difficulty, letting out sounds of pleasure from her mouth, which immediately drove Lexa crazy. Nothing was more beautiful in her ears than the sounds of pleasure of her beloved, produced by her nips and kisses.

When she reached those breasts, her expert tongue began to circle the areolas slowly, feeling the hands of her sweet woman intertwined with her hair, pushing against her instinct, she could feel Clarke's body light up in a hurry. Then her lips began to kiss those taut nipples, the tip of her tongue played with them, it was pure pleasure, to taste them so excited, the taste of Clarke's skin tasted delicious and soon became familiar in her mouth.

She began to gnaw at those nipples sweetly, and to suck them, while the mistress began to moan with pleasure, sometimes letting her name slip between deep sighs. Clarke placed her shaking hands on Lexa's breasts, finding them so aroused, it was a new, strange feeling, she had never touched female breasts before, and the feeling was incredible, she enjoyed it so much. Instinctively her fingers played with those hard, erect nipples, moaning as the brunette, continued to lick and gently nibble her nipples intensely.

Clarke could feel so incredibly wet, never in her life had she felt so much pleasure, only to be worked on her breasts, but she knew Lexa was an expert. When she was surprised by the voice of her lover, who had left her breasts for a moment, to climb back up her neck and further to the earlobe while her hands now pinched those nipples, causing Clarke to continue moaning sweetly 

\- How do you feel there, hodnes?

\- Hmmmmm .... very well .... very excited 

\- I like it .... Clarke ...

Lexa's words in a very serious and possessive tone, shuddered Clarke's body producing more pleasure. Instinctively her body began to move against Lexa, who guided her in the rhythm with her pelvis. But the brunette stopped again, taking that face in her hands, to look at Clarke in the eyes once more 

\- Clarke Griffin still want me to make you mine ...?

\- Lexa Woods ... I've never been so sure in my life ......

Lexa looked at her smiling, her eyes full of love and passion. Then she met her mouth again, feeling that body move against her, at a rate that grew passionate and wild. Slowly her mouth began to descend down the skin of Clarke, with burning kisses, small suctions and sometimes, her tongue savored parts here and there, up and down.

While Clarke did not stop producing sounds full of joy and pleasure. Lexa came with her magical tongue to the navel of her beloved, which she penetrated for an instant, playing inside. Now Clarke's hands clenched at the pleasure of her expert mistress.

Lexa continued to descend to her belly, where her tongue traversed that skin from one end to the other, sometimes her lips sucked parts gently, as if savoring it, while her hands took those shorts down slowly, lifting them from between the legs of the blonde.

The brunette noticed immediately that Clarke's panties were absolutely soaking wet, and that made her groan with satisfaction and joy, it was like that wild instinct, of absolute power over that woman, that of a passionate and in love dominant. Her submissive was absolutely soaked with pleasure for her, and maddened. She stood again, finding those Mediterranean eyes so full of pleasure and lust, which wanted her so badly. Lexa smiled with tenderness and passion, stroking Clarke's cheeks 

\- Lie on the bed ai hodnes ... want to know how I feel about you ....? Give me your hand 

Lexa took Clarke's hand after she nodded, since she could not utter a word. The brunette brought her lover's hand to her panties, which were totally soaked with excitement. Clarke opened her huge eyes, letting out a moan of pleasure and instinct. Lexa looked at her with a malicious smile and pride 

\- Yes ... that is what you produce in my .... love ... and NOBODY has made me feel so much in my life 

Every time Lexa pronounced the word "love" or "ai hodnes," it made her shudder so much, it was a word that did not excite her vocabulary, especially when she had sex. But she was making love to her beautiful lady, who was only giving her body to her, was making her feel and that was paradise, that was real "love" 

The brunette descended on her soaking wet panties, leaning on Clarke, who looked at her with so much desire in her eyes, that body was something she wished to observe and enjoy. Lexa's lips focused on her lady's belly, small moist kisses here and there, while at the same time her hands worked on her breasts so erect, at the movements of such expert fingers that tenderly plucked their nipples, almost like playing with malice, making Clarke jump at times, surrendered to that enormous pleasure that her beloved gave her with such tenderness and passion.

Then under her hands went to take those soaked panties and begin to lower them down the legs of the blonde, while her tongue followed the line to Clarke's vagina, turning to the sides, the inside of those muscles that began to tremble with pleasure and excitement. Clarke was more than ready, to surrender to that woman who was simply making her feel paradise on earth. Every nip, every kiss, made her shudder to the depths of her soul, she needed so much to feel Lexa inside her, but Lexa took her time, enjoying every inch her amazing body, hands brushed, or that her tongue ran. The most beautiful and sweet torture she was subjected to in her life.

Lexa pulled off Clarke's panties, to begin a line of kisses and caresses, as she climbed up the legs of the burning lover. When she reached the inner thighs, she began to give small bites, and gentle suctions, to enjoy that skin with the tip of her tongue, closer and closer to that wet vagina, so ready to be penetrated.

His lips soon moved closer to the outer lips of Clarke's vagina, as the blonde began to move against her face, it was impossible to remain still, she wanted so much to feel her lover inside her. But Lexa was an expert, and she knew when the time was right, she liked to enjoy giving pleasure to the limit of madness.

Clarke trusted her, did not demand it, she just let Lexa take it to the extreme. When she finally could feel her lover's tongue brushing the entrance of her vagina, slowly licking its outer walls, they made her moan so much, her body trembled, she bit her lip, while her hands took Lexa's head tightly.

Suddenly, she felt the long tongue of her lover, penetrating her vagina very slowly, entering and exiting, each time a little deeper. Clarke's moans were almost screams, her breathing was difficult and her pulsations reached the limit. Her body instinctively moved frantically against Lexa's face, which not only gave her all the pleasure but also felt it in herself.

For the brunette everything was new, sensations and discoveries of her own body, she was so close to reaching her own orgasm, listening to Clarke's moans of pleasure, and the taste of her beloved in her mouth was something unique, made her have so many contractions under her belly, and sounds that her lips let escape from intense pleasure, which she herself felt surprised.

Then her tongue possessed Clarke's clitoris, licking it, sucking it gently, to the point where her lover was almost ready to feel her first orgasm, she could feel her so strong that she shivered. It was then that she came back up her body with passionate kisses and caresses.

Clarke felt so close to finishing, her body could not help but hit Lexa who moved with it, going up and down in unison. The blonde stroked her wet core against Lexa's muscular, contracted thigh. At that moment the brunette departed a little from the body of her beloved, when her lips reached Clarke's, penetrating her mouth with her tongue once again, with a passion unbridled.

The blonde could feel that strange taste, in Lexa's mouth, of herself, it was something new, but strangely pleasant. Lexa's hands slid down her body to her vagina, then began to massage Clarke's aroused clit with her fingers, which was so close to her orgasm.

The long, expert fingers of the brunette continued to descend, until the index slowly began to penetrate that soaking vagina, sliding it inside her beloved, while Clarke produced a deep groan that came from her throat, and her body began with a frenetic pace, almost uncontrollable.

Lexa penetrated her vagina again and again, each time deeper, faster and faster, and then added one more finger, she could feel so much the demand of her lover. At the same time that her own vagina was so aroused that she brushed it frantically against Clarke's thigh, very close to her own orgasm.

Then the blonde began to arch her body, in unison did the brunette, both entered that deep climax of a long orgasm. Their mouths did not separate for a second, their tongues danced together, thirsty. Lexa arched up her fingers, inside Clarke, hitting the G-spot, to give her that extra pleasure.

Lexa was in the midst of her most delicious orgasm, the first one with her sweet lover, both groaning in their mouths with passion, until together they reached the limit, separating their lips to be able to breathe and moan deeply one over the other 

\- Oh Clarke .... ahhhhhhh .... oh hodnes .....

\- Ai hodnes ........ ahhhhhhhh ...... Lex .....

Lexa could not stop a couple of tears, which escaped her eyes lit with love and passion, she was "making love" for the first time, with an angel who had just surrendered body and soul to her. She would never have imagined a more beautiful birthday present in her life, simply the emotion was so overwhelming 

Clarke opened her eyes, surprised and excited to see those tears running down Lexa's cheeks. They made her shudder to the core. Her tears were in unison, mingled with a beautiful smile, while lost in those crystalline forests, which watched her with devotion and devotion.

Clarke could see in those eyes, that Lexa had experienced something unique with her, could see her soul mate, attached to her body, lost in it. She could not feel more loved. Lexa had been so careful and so tender, so passionate and so expert, making love to her in a way she'd never dreamed of and never experienced in her life.

Their bodies were so close together that they could feel their hearts beating at the same rate. Sweat on the skin, hands still trembling, caressing, feeling, like two virgins giving themselves for the first time to each other, enjoying that moment after, so full of love, happiness and peace.

Lexa recovered a little faster, barely separating herself from Clarke's body, to look at her tenderly, and a smile so magical on her face, caressing the forehead and head of her beloved, who was so beautiful and so illuminated, there, in front of her eyes, knowing that she was now entirely her own, made her shudder. Her lips softly joined Clarke's once more 

\- You are someone so special, so beautiful Clarke ... and even more so when you end up next to me. I never felt what I just felt by making love to you. It was something so beautiful, so intense .... I feel that I am so in love with you 

\- No one has ever made me feel as special and loved as in your arms. I never knew love could feel so deep. I never felt so happy to give myself to someone, as I just did with you ... ai hodnes, ai Lexa ...

Clarke put her hands on Lexa's cheeks, so moved by the brunette's words that she smiled at her tenderly, with bright, loving eyes. They kissed again sweetly, intensely, then Lexa let her lean more relaxed body next to her beloved.

Clarke turned her body on one of her arms, her other hand stroking the damp face of the brunette, who never stopped smiling as she closed her beautiful green eyes, to feel the hands of her lover by stroking her cheeks and hair tenderly.

The inner peace and the love she felt within her were as intense as she had ever felt in her life. Lexa knew that for the second time in her life, she was feeling love of the purest and true, the magical, to which one gives herself completely. Inside she could feel a lighted, intense flame, with which she could illuminate the whole world, but she had a woman and her name was Clarke Griffin.

Then Clarke began to give her small kisses on the forehead, then on her face and nose, to begin to descend down her neck and shoulder. Lexa began to laugh more intensely, the tender kisses tickled her, and at the same time she shook the sweetness of her hodnes, who only laughed in unison 

\- If you keep it up, you're going to have me on you again in two seconds .... hahaha ... Clarke ... I've never felt so sensitive, so vulnerable and so loved in my life .... This is definitely the best Birthday that I have had in all my existence .... thanks to you, love 

\- What...???!!! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?!!

\- hahaha .... haha .... and you are the best gift I have received my beautiful Clarke.

Lexa opened her eyes to find those Mediterranean eyes so excited, so full of love, looking at her in shock, while those magical hands continued caressing her face softly ....  
\- Lexa ... why didn't you say ...? We would have done something special to celebrate it 

\- Do not you think we've done it? I have had the best day of my 26 years of existence, and all thanks to you, your sweetness, your presence, your love, your passion, to surrender to me, only to me .... You are so special, You have no idea what you've done to me ... Thank you my precious Clarke 

\- Awwwww .... Happy Birthday my love .... hey how do you say that in that language?

\- Hahahaha .... "Hapotei ai hodnes ..." is beautiful to hear you in my language, you pronounce it in a very special way ... ai hod yu in Clarke!

\- Oh ... wait a minute ... and what does that mean you said at the end ...?

\- I love you Clarke ....

\- Awwww .... "ai hod yu in Lexa ... Hapotei ai hodnes"

Clarke whirled her body, rising over Lexa's, placing her hands on the brunette's cheeks, wiggling her thumbs to caress her, then, without knowing why, she put one of her fingers over her lover's lips, rubbing them, as if she would never have felt them, she looked at them with desire, while she touched them following the thick outline of them.

Lexa looked at her intensely, liked that rose with desire, but her instinct led her to take that finger with her lips, sucking it softly, while Clarke opened her lips, letting out a slight moan of pleasure. She felt her body warm again as Lexa continued to suck on her finger, licking it inside her mouth with her tongue.

Almost without noticing it, a hand of Lexa grabbed her neck, drawing her to her, to kiss her again with such passion, she could feel Lexa becoming aroused like her. But the brunette cut the passionate kiss to talk 

\- Clarke ... I want you to do something very special for me 

\- Whatever love ... tell me ...

"Only once did I give myself up, with Costia because I loved her very much, and when I lost her, my heart could not feel love again, and I never gave it to anyone again. I only fucked for pleasure, for sport, and I always had an internal emptiness ... But tonight, I feel so much of your love inside of me, it's like a beautiful flame that you have lit, and it releases my heart from the pain, from the fear of feeling love again ... Clarke I need to feel completely yours ... I want so much that you make love to me ... that you make me yours, as I have done with you 

\- Lexa .... I do not know .... how ....

\- Please ai hodnes .... just let the feelings in your body guide you, I just want to feel you inside me, to feel that you are my girl. I know maybe I'm asking too much .... but I feel so ready to give myself to you .... ai hod yu in Clarke 

\- No ... not that it's too much to ask .... Lexa, I do not have experience like you ...... I want you to enjoy it like I did, I want to give you love and pleasure to the madness 

\- Trust what you feel for me Clarke .... my body will guide you .... but I want you to feel free to do what you like with me, just make me yours 

Clarke stared for a moment at the green eyes that drove her mad, so desperate for her love. Then she sat up, leaning over Lexa's thighs as she watched her trying to follow. The blonde took her hands and brought them to her lips, beginning to put those long fingers inside her mouth, licking them deeply, one after the other. Lexa could feel the fire rushing through her veins, the excitement growing wildly, her lips growing louder and louder.

Clarke pulled her fingers out of her mouth, and taking her hands tightly, she thrust Lexa's body into her, holding that passionate face of the brunette in her hands, as Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist, surrendering in a passionate kiss.

Clarke began to move her waist and pelvis over Lexa. One of her hands began to descend the fiery body of her beloved, feeling all those muscles contracted in motion, in the same rhythm as hers, their beautiful pubic brushed slightly, and almost their clit, which they desperately sought.

Clarke's hand finally reached Lexa's very wet vagina, which kept her moaning, moving her body against Clarke's more and more quickly. The blonde found the brunette's clitoris with her fingers, with which they began to massage her, faster and faster, taking Lexa to madness and being so close to ending in a cry of pleasure, but she needed to feel those fingers of Clarke inside of her, she wanted with passion that her beloved would penetrate her, taking her completely 

\- Clarke .... oh hodnes .... please enter me .... I need to feel you inside me, I want to end up feeling your fingers inside me 

Lexa began kissing the neck of her mistress with savage passion, as if she were begging desperately for a moment to bite into that sweaty, burning skin. Clarke did not make her wait, penetrating with one of her fingers, entering and exiting at a rate that was climbing, according to the excitement of Lexa's body movements. She was surprised by those feelings that were born of dominance, of giving so much pleasure to her expert mistress, was so intense that she herself was soaked again, feeling that soon she would climax, also Lexa's hands did not stop playing with the other girls nipples, which she had noticed were her weak spot, or something that gave her a lot of pleasure 

\- Penetrate me with three fingers Clarke ... and stronger 

\- No ... I want you to turn your body Lexa ... I want you to give me your back 

Lexa was shocked at the denial of her desperate request, and the order that was being given to her, something she did not expect but that make her shudder with delight.Her back was something no one ever touched, because it was the most sensitive part of her body. Clarke seemed to have a sixth sense, and she only wanted to get on that beautiful and muscular back of her beloved, who after looking at her with devotion and surprise for a few seconds, separated from her body to turn on the bed, giving Clarke her precious back, Her arms over her head, pleading to be taken by Clarke in body and soul 

Clarke knelt for a few seconds, between Lexa's open legs, looking at that back, just for her. She bit her lower lip, it was so strange to feel that feeling of power over her partner, who was totally committed to what she wanted to do with her. It excited her a lot, somehow she began to understand why Lexa felt so much better giving it more than receiving it. But she did not really know what to do, so remembering the words of her beloved, she let himself be carried by what she felt for her love. Slowly she dropped her body on the brunette, laying her hands on the top of that beautiful back, almost scratching her fingernails, as she lowered them, leaving red markers, as Lexa arched her body upward, emitting sounds so deep of joy at that touch. She realized how incredibly sensitive the brunette was in that part of her body, she had the excitement, smiling with malice.

Clarke was excited to hear the sounds of pleasure that her beloved emitted, lifting her head, resting her elbows on the bed. The blonde finally reached the waist of the brunette, who simply closed her eyes, allowing herself to be carried to paradise in the hands of the woman to whom she was giving herself.

Clarke began to give her little kisses, nips, here and there running down that back, which shook Lexa so much, it made her jump at times, moaning with so much pleasure, moving her body against the bed. Clarke could feel that perfect, round ass moving against her pelvis, so frantic. She knew Lexa needed her hands, needed to be penetrated again, but the blonde had something in mind, desires that came from her, as she had asked her expert lover.

Clarke continued to kiss that back, beginning to descend, to the waist, and her teeth were now focused on those perfect and muscular round cheeks of Lexa's rear, kissing them with passion, sucking that skin for moments, while her hands brushed the Inner thighs of Lexa's legs, which brought her so close to reaching her deep orgasm.

Then she was surprised by Clarke's tongue, reaching for those inner thighs, while two fingers began to penetrate her, entering and exiting more and more in a hurry, then finally came the third, and it was when Lexa felt she was ready to finish. Clarke lifted her body by grabbing one of the brunette's legs in hers, to rub her vagina in it tightly, while still penetrating her with her fingers, biting that back and also the neck and shoulders of Lexa, who simply entered that climax so deep, moaning desperately, almost screaming with pleasure.

Clarke could feel it around her fingers working inside, as the muscles contracted without letting her out, experiencing an incredible overpowering orgasm. Then she herself reached that deep joy, groaning in the ears of her now submissive. Who was still in the last part of her thrilling orgasm 

\- Ahhhhh ..... ai hodnes ..... ai hod yu in Clarke .... hmmmmm...

\- Lexa .... you are so beautiful .... I cannot believe what I just did .... are you alright hodnes ...?

\- I'm in paradise Clarke .... you've taken me beyond what I would have imagined hodnes .... ai hodnes ....

\- Ai Hodnes ..... ai hod yu in Lexa ... my beautiful Lexa ....

Lexa could barely speak, her pulse so fast, but she felt so incredibly loved, and so happy at that moment, she never imagine that she could feel so much love inside. Feeling the heat of that flame that enveloped her, illuminated her like an intense sun, and had a name, her name was Clarke Griffin who had become her sole owner 

\- Oh, my God! Your back Lexa.... I'm so sorry .... I think I was something too wild 

\- Hahahaha ... why ... what have you done beautiful?

\- Well .... there are so many marks .... God ...! Excuse me ... I did not notice as I was lost in the moment

\- Do not worry about it hodnes ... you do not know the pleasure that you have given me ... the love that I have felt and feel inside of me .... you are so perfect ... God! You make me crazy did you know ...? And I do not want to leave this room for the rest of the year, or ever

\- Hahaha .... you are a case .... we cannot stay here .... although I do not deny that I like the idea .... ai hod yu in Lexa 

Clarke offered a tender kiss on Lexa's neck, who immediately made an attempt to lift her body, and Clarke shifted to one side, leaning against her. The brunette only rose, leaning on her elbows, looking at that beautiful face, bathed in sweat, catching her breath. Lexa put one of her hands on her lover's cheek, looking at her with a sweet smile, then caressing her hair 

\- Thank you for making me your love .... you do not know what it means for me, to have given myself to you, and you have been so incredible, you have made me delirious with pleasure and love. It was so beautiful ... so special .... Where were you all these years ..? Tell me...

Lexa moved closer to Clarke's face to finish joining her mouth to hers, she simply could not stop kissing her, feeling her, caressing her .... Then Lexa turned her body face up, passing one of her arms behind the Head of Clarke, while the blonde brought her face to the brunette’s chest of the brunette, who gave a tender kiss on her forehead. Her eyes, staring at those stars on the roof of Clarke's room, in total silence ... as lost somewhere in the immense universe 

Lexa raised her arm a little tired, and turned her body, giving her back uncovered to Clarke, who immediately turned to the beautiful brunette, but leaving a distance between them. She looked at that back marked by her passion, with some pride and desire, although she felt sorry for having left Lexa in that state, it caused her so much pleasure to see her new possession, biting her lips, smiling a little shy. She was surprised by her savage instinct, who knows where it came from, but it was an experience that she wanted to repeat in the future, but there, at that very moment again, it was very tempting .... She started to slide one of her fingers down the centre of Lexa, who had her eyes closed, as if resting, but well awake, especially when she felt Clarke's finger slowly lowering, which made her shudder 

\- Tomorrow ...

\- Shuuuuu .....

\- It's so beautiful .....

\- What Clarke ...?

\- Your back .... is as perfect as a sculpture ...

\- Hahaha ... thank you, I'm glad you like it, because it's only yours ....

\- What do you mean...?

\- I have never let anyone touch my back in a sexual relationship ... It is the weakest, most sensitive part of my body .... but you were making love to me, and I wanted to give myself completely to you 

\- Awwww .... Lex .....

Clarke approached and gave her a few kisses on the top of that back so reddened by her passion marks 

\- When you asked me to make you mine ... you mentioned Costia ... how was she with you?

Lexa opened her eyes, at the mention of her beloved Costia, who was surely up there somewhere in the universe, smiling at her, seeing how loved she was again, and how surrendered she was to her new love. She was silent for one moment, then turned her body towards her beloved, looking at Clarke with deep eyes

\- Can talk about something else....?

\- We don't have to talk at all, ai Hodness...

Clarke gave her a tender look, a smile full of mischief, suggesting something Lexa could understand perfectly, who immediately smiled the same way, as she raised her body over Clarke's, kissing her with passion, re-initiating the excitement in those bodies full of desire to consume the whole night, until the first light of dawn. Nothing could separate them.


	7. "GRAVITY"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to give you the passionate Part 7, in this love story of Lexa and Clarke AU. Gravity towards one another, is purely what these women feel, a time of mutual surrender, passionate and good love, and obviously a lot of "adult material". But here also start to have a very important part the spiritual aspect in the union of these two soulmates. So be prepare to a long rollercoaster of feelings... I hope you like it, and stay captivated. 
> 
> Thank you for the patience in waiting and for reading, for the positive comments, messages and votes !!   
> Sangabrielle x
> 
> ** I need to THANKS SO MUCH to my amazing team of translators friends! Joanne & Matt YOU ROCK GUYS!

A few rays of sunlight were streaming through the window and began to light Lexa's sleeping eyes, slowly awakening her. It was dawn, the brunette opened her eyes and immediately put her hands up to shield her view, trying to cover that intense light that dazzled her. Her body was held by the arms of Clarke, who was still sleeping deeply, her face resting on her breast.

Lexa looked instantly at her lover, and she smiled, breathing deeply, it was the most beautiful image she could ever see in the morning, after a night of love and mutual surrender, so magical and special. Without thinking, she gave little kisses to her beautiful woman on her forehead, who only clung more closely to her body, like a teddy bear, which soothed the brunette.

Lexa reached to take her watch to see the time, it was 6:10 AM, she stared at the ceiling of the room, putting her hair back, meditating for a moment on the beautiful birthday she had experienced next to that beautiful woman who slept beside her, and the one that now belonged in body and soul.

She just could not believe how happy and loved she felt, it was like being born again in the arms of her beautiful Clarke that night. It had not been a dream, it was as real as the beautiful body that surrounded her with such tenderness.

She felt sorry for waking her sweet lady, she carefully got out of her arms, putting a pillow in her place, to go to the bathroom. she stood there by the bed, looking for a moment at the blonde who’s face was lost in her hair, now clinging to a long pillow. The incoming sun illuminated Lexa's naked body, she could feel the heat on her skin, but she did not care, just watched the woman she loved, to which she belonged.

Many thoughts crossed her mind, she had never been in a serious and romantic relationship since Costia Meyers, when she was only 18 years old. She did not know very well what it was like to have a girlfriend, it was strange, but all she knew was that Clarke was hers, and she was Clarke's, and therefore she should protect her, care for her, love her and make her part of her world. She wanted to wake up in those arms every day, and fall asleep making love to her to the point of exhaustion. Give her the world and even more, whatever she wanted, whatever made her happy.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by movements of Clarke's body, which was beginning to feel the sun's rays. She immediately ran to the window to move the curtains, covering the sunlight, so her beautiful wife could continue to sleep. Then she went to the bathroom, took a shower and dressed in CK bodice and a pair of Clarke’s jeans, which she found in the clothes that the blonde had accumulated on a chair in her room.

Then she went to the kitchen, she wanted to prepare breakfast for her and her love, and wanted to make it special, as a good cook that she was. But it was a disappointment to open those cupboards in the kitchen of Clarke's apartment, since they were pure clutter, and nothing she could use to make some pancakes. The fridge was no better, just some meals in plastic boxes, a couple of eggs, and a carton of old milk that smelled awful.

\- Oh, my God! My sweet Clarke ... what am I going to do with you ..? How the hell can I make you breakfast when you have nothing ..?!

She was staring at the little window in the kitchen that looked out on the street when her phone vibrated. she took it immediately, reading it as a message from Indra, asking if everything was alright and reminding her that she had to be in the hospital at 11:30, to do the tests that Dr. Griffin had asked for.

Lexa answered Indra's message, telling her that she was fine and that she would be at the hospital by the hour. She then called her bodyguard, who was in the car outside Clarke's apartment, telling him to get ready to take her shopping. Gustus did not understand what heda meant by going shopping at 6:30 AM. He stared in amazement at the message, when within minutes Lexa got into the car and ordered him to take her to the nearest 7-Eleven. The bodyguard nodded and drove a few streets, parking by the first shop mentioned by his boss, where Lexa went into the only store open at that time. After a few minutes, she came out loaded with bags and some bouquets, Gustus got out to help her with the shopping.

When the got back to the apartment Lexa entered slowly, trying not to make a sound, listening to see if Clarke had woken up, which fortunately she did not seem to have. The brunette smiled, her plan was working. Without wasting time she headed to the kitchen, where she put some things in the fridge, such as vegetables and fruit, fresh milk, eggs, and orange juice. She did not understand what her beloved Clarke ate, but she definitely had to change those bad eating habits.

She then set about making the pancakes and preparing some eggs and bacon, alongside coffee and a couple of glasses of orange juice, with some toast. Everything was placed on a tray, which she found among the mess, also with a small glass of water, which carried the beautiful and aromatic red rose, which she had cut from a large bouquet she had bought for her girlfriend. The rest of the many flowers she had acquired had been accommodated in various places in the apartment, including the bathroom. Her lover must be surrounded by flowers as beautiful as she.

She went with the breakfast to the room where Clarke still slept. She looked at her with a tender smile, leaving the tray with breakfast on a table by the window, where the little curtains were letting in the sun that illuminated the beautiful face of her sweet woman. Clarke immediately protested to the dazzling sunlight over her Mediterranean eyes, which she tried to cover, when she was surprised by sweet little kisses of Lexa, who had sat beside her.

The brunette caressed her scalp and face, then brought her lips to Clarke's, offering a tender good morning kiss…

\- Lexa ...?! what....? Wow! There is a lot of light .... I can hardly see you ...

\- Good morning, beautiful ... 

\- Good morning .... yes, and it is the most beautiful thing to wake up in the morning ... but what are you wearing ....? And .... hey! Those are my jeans ...?!

\- Hahaha ... yes, I borrowed them ... I do not know where you put mine ... I hope you do not mind ...

\- No love ... you are very sexy ... and the t-shirt too ... is it your plan to dress with my clothes today Ms.Woods ...?

\- Hahahaha ... well I like to smell you on them, to have them on is as if a part of you is close to my skin ...

\- Well ... looking at you like that ... sounds beautiful .... hey ... you know that you are the most incredible thing that has happened to me in my life ...? Last night was so beautiful .... I never felt so much love, and such wild passion .... oh my God! how is your back...? I hope the marks don’t hurt you ...

\- Do not worry beautiful, I love your marks ... they remind me of who I belong to now ...

Lexa took Clarke's hands in hers, bringing them to her lips to kiss them tenderly, as she looked at her with eyes full of devotion. The blonde smiled, looking at her with love, biting her lower lip, when her nose began to warn her that there was food nearby ...

\- Lexa ... I smell food ....

\- Yes ... oh wait ....

Lexa immediately went in search of the tray with breakfast, while Clarke sat up in bed, fixing her hair, when her eyes opened wide, watching her beloved bring that tray smiling. It was so romantic ...

\- Lexa! ... did you prepare breakfast ...?! but how...? Usually my kitchen ....

\- Yes ... I noticed, it is empty ..... but I made some changes .... I went shopping with Gustus and brought some better food to eat Ms.Griffin ...

\- You did what ...? But you're crazy ...? You .....

\- Ok, your breakfast is getting cold so start eating ....

\- Lexa .... I .... I don’t know what to say .... ai hod yu in ....

Clarke took Lexa's face in her hands to give her a passionate kiss, she was so excited in the sweet way that her beloved had woken her and surprised her.

\- Oh wow Ms.Woods, you sure are a romantic...?! I love the detail of the rose .... did you know that it is my favorite flower ...?

\- Yes ... I noticed when every time you brought the drink to the suite, you stopped to smell the roses on the marble table ...

\- How the hell did you see me doing that ...?

\- I have very keen senses ... Clarke

They began to eat breakfast, which for Clarke was the most delicious she had ever tasted. But looking for an instant at the incredible woman, whom she had given herself to the night before, whom she no doubt loved, came the desire to tell her about her medical career. It was the moment, she did not want to keep secrets with her, not after the night of love and surrender they had shared ...

\- Lexa ....

\- Hmmmm ....

\- I want to tell you something very important ....

\- Oh .. Ms.Griffin ... I'm all ears ...What do you want to tell me .....

\- Well, I do not know how to... anyway ... before I did not want to say because I honestly did not want you to judge me for what profession I had, but for me ....

\- What are you talking about, Clarke? I am getting a bit confused ....

\- It's just that I'm studying the last months of my medical residency, I will be a Doctor when I finish it, in the same speciality of my mother ....

Lexa's heart stopped for a moment at the shock of the confession.... she stared at her beloved "Doctor" totally surprised, not knowing exactly what to say or how to react to such news ...

\- Lexa ....? Are you angry....?

\- Clarke ..... I do not understand why you didn’t tell me ...?

\- Well, honestly maybe it was something stupid now that I think about it a little ....

\- Clarke .... I am not angry ... but rather surprised ... you are a professional like your mother ... that tells me that you are someone very intelligent ... but you already showed me that .. And I felt your professionalism also when you attended me the first time ....

\- Sorry love ... sorry to have hidden it .... somehow I feel bad for it ....

\- Do not feel sorry Clarke .... it's okay .... I like that you finally tell me. And where are you doing that medical residence ...?

\- In the same hospital my mother works ...

\- And how is that ....?

\- You did not see me on the day of the inauguration ...? I stayed away from where you would be and I asked my mother not to tell you about my career.

\- Wow ... Ms.Griffin .. what a revelation ... or should I say .. Dr.Griffin ..?

\- Oh no ... I'm not yet ...

\- Hahaha ... come here ... my sexy Dr. Griffin .... you're amazing, you know that ?! Ai hod yu in Clarke ...

Lexa took Clarke's chin with one of her hands, pulling her toward her to kiss her smart and professional girl. Although she had not liked to know that Clarke had been hiding something like that, she was not angry, she tried to understand her, but she simply did not care. The morning was the most beautiful she had experienced in her life and just wanted to enjoy it with her beloved "doctor."

\- Well, Dr. Griffin, then maybe it's time to change my personal doctor ...

\- What are you talking about...?

\- That I just said goodbye to Dr. Harper and just changed for the most beautiful and sexy Dr. of the United States of America ... none other than Dr. Clarke Griffin ...

\- Hahahaha ... oh my God Lexa ... I have not yet received ... you're crazy ....

\- No ... I've already decided ... I want you to check me every night .... maybe I need some tact ....

\- Lexa .... my speciality is the head, not the vagina ....

\- Hahahahaha ... well, are you a real Dr. ...? What does it matter that you specialize .... I just want to be reviewed by you ai hodnes ...?

\- Hahaha ... you're impossible did you know ...?! But ai hod yu in ....

\- Hey, then you will not mind accompanying me to the hospital today ...? I must do those tests that your mother wants me to have...

\- Of course ... of course .... today luckily I have the day off .... Do not worry Lexa, I know that my mother will soon know what is wrong with you, and you will have treatment ....

\- I hope so ...

-Hey beautiful .... look at me ... I know you'll be fine ....

Lexa was beginning to fear that something really serious was happening to her, she lowered her somewhat worried face, which Clarke immediately noticed and tried to lift her spirits, her hands caressing the brunette's hands with tenderness. Lexa raised her eyes to her lady with fear in them, totally vulnerable to what may be happening to her ....

\- Clarke ... Do you think it's something very serious what I have ...?

\- Ms.Woods .... I cannot know, so it is important to do those tests immediately and whatever it is to start as soon as possible with a treatment ...

\- Oh .....

Lexa looked deep into those blue eyes of Clarke, where she found firmness, confidence, confidence that she would not be alone in this ...

\- Listen to me love ..... nothing bad is going to happen ... I will be with you all the time ok ..? ....

\- You cannot promise me that Clarke ....

\- Yes I can .... and I will .... I will not let anything bad happen to you ...

\- You promise me that whatever it is you will tell me first ...? And I want you to tell me, not your mother .....

\- Ehmmmm .... it's not professional Lexa .... I cannot interfere between my mother and you ....

\- Please Clarke .... I need you to tell me what happens to me .... promise me love ....

\- Ok .... I will .... I will talk to my mother .... but I do not want you to be worried and discouraged .... you will see that soon you will be well, after good treatment .... trust in my ...

\- I really do .... I trust you Clarke .....

Lexa slowly dropped her body into Clarke's arms, curling up like a little girl in the bosom of her beloved, who held her, kissing her head with little kisses, stroking her back. Clarke was extremely worried, for she knew almost certainly what was going on with her beautiful lady, but she could not tell her and lower her self-esteem, to make her to think of extreme things. In part she still tried to keep some hope, that she might be wrong in her diagnosis, but unfortunately, as her mother had told her, she rarely was.

They held each other for a while, until Clarke tried to return to the jokes and draw a smile on her beloved ...

\- Hey Lexa, these pancakes are the best I've ever eaten in my life .... now you're the one that you should tell me the recipe ....

\- No! .... it is a family secret ....

\- Aha ...?! I've heard that before ... and I know how to extract the information, I learned it in a good way ....

Clarke suddenly began to tickle Lexa, who immediately began to laugh out loud, now lying on the bed, with the blonde over her, dominating her, continuing with her crazy tickles everywhere ....

\- Nooooo, please stop Clarke .....

Ahhaaaaa! So Ms.Woods is also weak with tickling is she ...? So you have only one way to stop me ... give me the recipe!

\- No ... I have more than one way .....

\- So ...? And what is the other choice ...?

\- This ....

Lexa made a very quick move with her body holding Clarke's, which she immediately flipped, laying her on the bed. The brunette knew   
self-defense, she had trained for many years with Gustus. Suddenly, the blonde found herself in a serious situation before the absolute dominion of Lexa, who looked at her with pride and power in her eyes, next to an evil smile ....

\- And now Dr.Griffin ...? Where were we ...?

\- Hmmmmm ..... That was a dirty trick ....

\- Dirty trick ...? Self-defence is what it's called Miss ....

\- Ohhhh .... Yes my Commander Lexa ....

\- That's the way I like it ... now you give up ...?

\- Surrender to what ...?

\- To the power of Commander Lexa ....!

\- Hmmmmm ....

\- What is that hmmmm ....? Do you dare to challenge me ....?

\- Well, I do not know what power you mean Commander ....

\- The only one I want to have over you .....

Lexa slowly approached Clarke's face, beginning to kiss her lips, gently savoring them with her tongue, which soon found the entrance to that mouth, which did not wait to receive her with passion. Lexa parted for a moment, looking at her beautiful Clarke with love and mischief. Keeping a sweet smile on her face.

The blonde stared at her with devotion, she knew that the only power that Commander Lexa had over her was to love her with the passion that made her. Then she smiled next to her lover, who kissed her neck with small hot kisses, covering every inch of skin. Taking possession once more of that body that already belonged to her completely.

Clarke's hands were intertwined with her hair, while from her mouth emitted those beautiful sounds of pleasure that meant so much to Lexa, who continued descending that body totally turned on and in motion.

Lexa was on her way, her hands holding Clarke's breasts, so aroused by the feeling of those expert fingers of her lover, who with her tongue reached her belly again, savoring that skin slowly. Then she lifted her face, looking at the blonde who had closed her eyes, biting one of her hands, while her body kept moving.

Lexa smiled wickedly, her hands caressing her erect nipples, when she suddenly kissed up that neck again, playing with her tongue until she reached the ear of her beloved, who never ceased to utter those sweet sounds of joy. .

\- Beautiful .... I want you to come for me hodnes ...

Clarke immediately smiled at the request, somehow feeling that her lover was going to take revenge on what had happened last night, when she made her her own. She bit her lower lip, opening her eyes, to find those intense greens that watched her with some malice and a mischievous smile ....

\- Do you trust me ai hodnes ...?

\- I trust you Commander Lexa ....

\- So I like it .... you're a good girl Clarke .... now let me make you feel what I felt ....

Clarke looked once more at her beautiful Commander and then turned her body on the bed, before the passionate eyes of Lexa, who felt like the absolute owner of that beautiful body, spread out in front of her, waiting to be treated with much love and passion. Lexa began to remove her clothes until she was completely naked. By that sight she was completely wet, she could feel how sensitive her body was to all tact with the body of her beloved.

She could not believe how she made love with Clarke, she was simply unique and addictive. She dropped her body slowly over her, holding her arms and began to kiss and bite Clarke's neck, while her erect nipples brushed the back of her beloved, who felt them excite even more, letting out those sounds of deep joy ...

\- Clarke .... ai hodnes ..... I want to make love to you .... I do not want to be your Commander ... I just want to love you ... you are so beautiful .... my sweet Clarke ...

Lexa spoke slowly, in a more serious tone, almost whispering, kissing that back with tenderness and passion, making Clarke shudder, who continued to move her hips against the brunette's body, which had now reached her waist. Her tongue ran down the back of the blonde ...

At that moment, she separated from Clarke's body to look for a pillow, which she placed under the belly of her beloved ...

\- Now love I want you to go up on the pillow, and bend your knees, you understand ....?

Clarke understood it perfectly, putting herself in the position her expert mistress asked for, while biting her lips, imagining what would follow. Lexa took her in her hands, kissing one of her thighs with sweetness, almost leaving a red mark of suction on her, the passion transformed her into something almost wild, feeling the taste of that skin so belonging to her...

\- Yes ai hodnes .... now I want you to enjoy it .... ai hod yu in Clarke ...

Lexa began to lick the skin of Clarke's butt, her tongue savoring those cheeks, giving her little kisses and sucking with her little lips, while her hands stroked the aroused breasts of her lover, who uttered such deep moans of pleasure. The brunette continued to lick the blonde's inner thighs now, her lips sucking gently on that exquisite skin, so hot. Clarke lifted her head for moment, the joy she was feeling was extreme ....

Lexa was slowly reaching the entrance to her lover’s vagina, it was so wet, there was such a huge pleasure inside the brunette, who instinctively moved her body. She tasted her lover's vagina, as if it were the most delicious thing her mouth had ever tasted, although the taste was already familiar to her and maddened her so much, it was almost a wild and animal instinct.

Her tongue soon began to penetrate those walls so narrow and damp, as she listened to Clarke's moans getting deeper and deeper, she was loving her in a unique way, so sweet, so intense. One of her hands pulled her closer to help her tongue, now penetrating her long thumb, while the others stroked the clit of her beloved, who was already so close to entering the climax of that deep orgasm.

It was so special and beautiful for Lexa, to feel that she gave so much pleasure and love to her lover, who enjoyed the best sexual experience of her life, with hands and mouth as expert and tender as Lexa's.

\- Lexaaaaa .... Ahhhhhh ..... Oh my God ...... !!!! Lexa .... !!!

Lexa could feel those internal muscles in Clarke's vagina contract, while her body was writhing, letting her name go out with such pleasure that it somehow almost made her finish herself. Her thumb continued to penetrate Clarke, helping her on the path to the pleasure of her orgasm, while her tongue took care of those delicious cheeks, biting the lovely skin ....

\- That's my girl .... you are so beautiful when you end up with me ... ai hod yu in Clarke ....

\- Lexa ..... ai hod yu in ..... God! That was incredible!! How you know so much....?! you are so special at making love ....

\- hahaha ..... well, experience makes the master do you not believe, Mrs.Woods ...

Lexa had removed the pillow and laid on Clarke's body, now relaxing, still kissing that back and that neck with small sweet kisses, which still shook her lover, who smiled full of pleasure ....

Mrs. Woods?

\- Yes .... so I feel you my beautiful Clarke .... I feel you are my wife ....

\- Aha .... and I did not even know I was already married ... haha ...

\- Well, I can get you a ring if you want by this afternoon ... and a pastor in the church that you like ....

\- You are completely crazy did you know Ms.Woods ....? Now I don’t know what has happened to you ... you've become something crazy these days ....

\- Well I have my good and very beautiful reasons ... what do you say Mrs.Woods or should I say ... Dr.Woods ...? Hey, that sounds very nice now that I say it ... besides, you would be the first Doctor in the family ...

\- Ms.Woods .... return to the planet earth .... hahahaha .... just a few days ago we met ...

\- And that...? I just know that I want to wake up with you every day from today ... to make love to you, to feel you all the time, and to belong ...

\- Awwww ... well, I must admit that you know how to excite me and catch me in the madness with so much love .... what can I say ...? I know it sounds totally crazy, but I really love you Lexa Woods .... and I've never felt so loved and so happy .... Last night was the most beautiful and special night of my life, and this morning just continues so beautiful and special, like you ....

Lexa had laid her face on Clarke's back, resting her ear on the place where her heart was, listening to those beats so beautiful, so strong, that they made her tremble, clinging to that warm body of her wife.

For the first time in her life she felt that she belonged to someone so special, so sweet, so pure, she simply did not want to leave her for a moment. The blonde could feel that love, that absolute surrender, something that did not cease to surprise her.

Lexa shook with each passing moment, it was as if her heart had been freed from heavy chains of ice that held her for so long, and now she simply felt, and it was like an intense flame, almost out of control.

Clarke felt many things for Lexa, and knew that she was in love with her, but the intensity was more on the part of the brunette towards her, felt somehow as possessive, which still did not bother her, but she could feel that power Lexa exercised over her.

Feeling the body of the brunette so tightly holding her, she knew that her heart needed so much love, protection and care, and she felt that she really wanted to give her everything she needed.

\- Hey ... did you fall asleep back there ...?

\- hahaha .... no .... shuuuuu .... I'm enjoying ....

\- What....? You enjoying it...?

\- Listening to the beats of your heart .... they are so slow but strong ... beautiful as the owner .... ai hod yu in Clarke ....

\- Awwww ... my sweet Lexa, I would never have imagined when I met you that you could be so tender, so warm and so romantic Ms.Woods ... you did surprise me and surprise me all the time ....

\- You have changed me Clarke .... I have never been like this, I know what I do, I cannot analyze with my mind anything I do with you or for you ... It is strange but it does not bother me, it makes me happy, makes me feel alive ..... more than the craziest adrenaline I've ever experienced in my life ... This is unique .... and I want to stay like this forever ...

\- Well .... there is a small problem love .... your body, although I love it very much, after a while on my back it becomes rather heavy lol .... and let me see the time .... In one hour you must be in the hospital .... or rather we must .... so Ms.Woods, my turn to give you pleasure will have to wait, until later ....

\- Buuuuuuu .... Dr.Griffin .... buuuuuu ....

\- Hahahaha ... seriously you are the most tender woman i have ever met ... and the most terrible ..... come here ....

Lexa had parted from Clarke's body protesting, snorting, lying down beside her, while the blonde lifted her body to turn her, looking at her with a smile, while giving her small kisses all over her face, stroking her hair, looking so in love with the beauty of her woman, who had taken possession of her body and soul in only a few days, and had completely changed her life.

Lexa looked so happy, so enlightened, she was quite another person, someone so wonderful, warm, smiling, in which Clarke was simply lost, but she knew that she loved her. For the moment she only wanted to have Lexa naked next to her, caressing those spectacular abs, which she played with, with so much pleasure and to laugh at the owner ....

\- Do you really like my abs .....?

\- Mhhhhh .... they are so spectacular and perfect! They feel so strong .... you really are HOT Ms.Woods ... I must admit that I understand why the media describes you so ..

\- Hahaha ..... well the only woman that interests me that you like and enjoy them and touch them are you Clarke .... seriously though, we do not have time beautiful....?

\- Hahaha ... Nope! So we better leave this bed ..... we have to shower and get dressed ... and you can borrow my clothes ....

\- God damn.....! I do not want to go anywhere ... I want to stay here with you all day .... ai hodnes ...

\- Lexa .....! Come on .... up .... stop protesting, you need to start to move that body sculpture that you have .... let's go ....

\- Buuuuuu .... Dr.Griffin you are a very cruel woman .... buuuuuu ....

\- hahaha .... I cannot .... you're a terror Ms.Woods ....

\- Hmmmm .... shower .... now you'll bathe with me ....? Will you rub my back

\- Oh, my God! Yes, but no tricks .... no time .... you heard me ...?

\- Hmmmmm .... I will try ....

\- Alexandria Woods ... I need to have your word that you will not try anything in the shower .... or there is no deal, I will not enter with you ...

\- Oh Damn Clarke Griffin .... you always make me do deals ... you know you're good for business ...? You would be perfect by my side as a CEO ....

\- Do you or do not , Lexa Woods?

\- Ok .... I'm done Dr.Buuuuu Griffin! I will take revenge later ... I promise ...

\- Hm! I’m sure you will ....

Clarke turned around taking Lexa's hand, leading her to the bathroom, where they showered together, while the blonde struggled with the brunette's restless hands, who only laughed and denied her intentions. She gave little kisses on the neck of Clarke, then held her in her arms in the shower rain kissing her with passion, while her hands held her buttocks tightly, clutching the body of Clarke against hers. The blonde reached the tap to turn off the water, causing Lexa to separate her lips from hers, looking at her with a defiant smile at those Mediterranean eyes that did not allow themselves to be subjected to the passionate impulses. Lexa raised her hands to that wet face, holding it for a moment in silence ...

\- You're the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me in life Clarke ... you have no idea what you've done to me ....

She clutched that body tightly in a warm embrace and full of feelings, while Clarke had no answer, she only let herself be carried away by the moment of love and tenderness, with her lips on Lexa's right shoulder ....

\- I love you Ms.Woods .....

After a few minutes they separated and came out of the shower holding hands, it was as if they could not separate for a minute. They took the towels and started to dry themselves and helped to dry one another in silence, with smiles tender and eyes in love ....

Lexa took the hairbrush, looking at her beautiful Clarke drying her hair ...

\- Give me that my love ...?

\- What....?

\- I want to brush your hair ....

\- Ehmmm .... yes of course ....

The brunette began to brush the hair of her beloved so careful not to pull too hard, with so much tenderness, stroking it with her hands. Clarke had never felt so much love and care for her hair, as she felt it in Lexa's hands. She did not even remember her mother being so extremely sweet, when she brushed her hair as a child. It was an aphrodisiac and she really enjoyed it, those hands had an incredible and loving power over her.

When Lexa finished, Clarke turned to her, looking at her tenderly, approaching those smiling lips, to kiss them once more ....

\- I want to take care of you Clarke ... I know it sounds crazy, but I just feel it inside of me, I want to protect you, to love you ....

\- It's not crazy ... it's called "weakness ..." remember ....?

\- What...? love"...?

\- Yes ... Do you still feel that ...?

\- You Ms.Griffin have changed that theory completely ....

\- I'm glad Ms.Woods ..... Now we better move, what do you think ...? Or we will arrive late to your appointment at the hospital ....

\- Yes .... I know .... thanks for coming with me Clarke ....

\- Do not mention it love ... obviously I'll be by your side, step by step .... do not fear, you're in good hands ....

\- I know ..... Clarke

When they left the living room of Clarke's apartment the blonde was in complete shock, seeing what her beloved and romantic Lexa had done. She had filled the room with flowers, put things in order, and in the kitchen there was also a bouquet of very beautiful flowers along with a fruit basket.

Everything was so neat and clean that Clarke could not believe it was her apartment. She was not displeased, the surprise was more than pleasant, but she began to feel that Lexa seemed to be a rather possessive person, and took the reins immediately, when she felt that something belonged to her. Even when it was Clarke's apartment. The blonde was not very open to someone to come and change her things or how she lived, but it would be something to talk about in the future, if they were still together ... 

\- Lexa .... what have you done in my living room and kitchen ...?

\- I just wanted you to have flowers and some more food in your fridge ... I want you to eat better ... it's important ...

\- Oh .... ok Ms.Woods! Wait a moment ... I really love the flowers, I have never had so many in my apartment, they are also beautiful and I thank you, but the food, that is something we will talk about it later ... But thanks ... you're really special Lexa ....

\- You're welcome, hodnes ... Now we must go ...

\- Ehmmm ... yes, we better go ...

Clarke was silent for the moment, since she did not want to experience discomfort before going to the hospital. The blonde was someone very independent, and did not like it much when others dictated about her life, her tastes or her way of life. It was one of the eternal discussions with her mother who always tried to change things in her life, unlike her father who always gave her freedom, pushing her to make her own decisions from a very young age.

But she tried to understand her partner, she knew that for Lexa, driving and being in charge of everything around her was the way she had always lived. Even so there were limits she should learn to respect, whether she wanted to continue having a relationship with Clarke, or it would lead to a very complicated life together.

They left Clarke's apartment on the Harley Davidson, heading for the hospital followed by Gustus, who had brought a change of clothes for Lexa at her request, so she could be presentable to go to the Hospital.

Lexa wore a white shirt, Polo Ralph Lauren, a blue silk scarf with white designs of the same brand, around the neck, blue jeans and white Converse, and of course her black leather Gucci jacket, already dry from the rain the previous day..

Her beloved Clarke opted for blue ripped jeans, a t-shirt with fine blue and white stripes, a red and blue top fitted to her waist, her black wallet crossed over her body, white Converse on her feet, and her brown jacket .

Indra had texted Lexa, telling her that she would wait for her at the hospital. But Lexa replied that it was not necessary, since Clarke would accompany her. Indra did not like the answer very much, but she never questioned the decisions of her Heda.

It was a splendid day of sunshine over the city of Chicago, Lexa asked Clarke to walk a little around the park near the hospital, she needed some contact with nature, to relax, and enjoy a little of that beautiful summer day.

Clarke parked the Harley across the park to fulfill Lexa's desire, with whom she began to walk hand in hand, feeling the cool breeze of the morning.

At one point, Lexa stopped, near a large and apparently very ancient tree. Clarke looked worried, thinking she was about to have another fainting moment ...

\- What's up, Lexa? are you okay....?

Lexa did not respond, only looked at an infinite point, as if absorbed in another universe, with her beautiful green eyes wide open, lost somewhere. Her face, illuminated by the sun, reflected a great inner peace, and even a slight smile. Clarke tried to understand what was happening to her, looked at her in surprise, holding her hand, stroking it gently with her thumb, as if to bring it back to reality, but something told her not to interfere with the moment.

Suddenly, a beautiful butterfly came flying toward Lexa, it was blue with green drawings. It was really the prettiest Clarke had ever seen, she was perplexed watching Lexa, in silence, not moving an inch, so as not to disturb her.

The butterfly settled on Lexa's chest, at the level of her heart. It was then that the brunette closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Clarke looked at her with astonishment but also with fascination. The butterfly opened and closed its wings, very slowly, as in slow motion, on the white shirt of Lexa, who seemed to be in deep meditation.

Clarke instinctively took her wrist delicately, to feel the pulse, checking that everything was okay with her beloved, trying not to disturb her in her trance. She relaxed when she felt that the pulse was stable and normal, when she was surprised by Lexa's voice ...

\- Close your eyes Clarke .... breathe ... breathe deeply, leave your mind free, feel the energy that surrounds you .....

Clarke looked at her strangely, she was not a person of the mystical or even of meditation, but for some reason it dictated to her heart, and without uttering a word, she followed Lexa's instructions. She could immediately feel her pulsations go down to the point of minimal relaxation, she perceived a great inner peace, and almost even the sounds of the great city had disappeared. She could only feel her heartbeat paused, with the echo of someone's heartbeats beside her, she knew they were the heartbeats of her lover.

The cool breeze brushed their faces, playing with their long hair, while a warm sunlit warmed them.

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand stronger, releasing an inner energy that was transmitted by her hand to her beloved immediately. Clarke could feel a pure, intense energy, running inside her, it was like a tingle that shook, rising through her hand that held the hand of Lexa. She had never experienced anything like this in her life. It was strange, but beautiful and very special.

Soon she felt that she was somewhere else, but she was not alone, she could see the almost pure white image of her beloved, with an intense light shining around her, she was standing next to her, to which she looked at her with a smile, and eyes full of love, this was something so magical, it was an image that fascinated and enveloped her.

Lexa responded in the same way, as she shifted position now in front of her, taking both her hands with hers, she was so incredibly beautiful. Clarke could not stop smiling completely lost in the magical image of her partner, those beautiful green eyes so bright and clear, they began to speak to her, because although she could hear Lexa's voice, hers lips did not move, it was like a transmission of thoughts ....

\- Clarke .... do you know where you are ...?

\- No .... but you look so beautiful and illuminated ... it's amazing ...

\- You're inside of me ... Clarke ....

\- Lexa ....? how....?

\- Shuuuuu .... do not use your brain, do not try to understand it ... feel the heartbeat, feel the energy that unites us, let it free .... let it take hold of you ....  
Oh ... it's beautiful ... are you really ...?

\- Yes Clarke .... now I am inside you .... attached to your energy in infinity ....

\- How is it possible....? I do not know....

\- Do not fear .... feel my energy and my love flow within you.... kom the soncha ai come kom the soncha ai go, ai hodnes yu laik the soncha nau en where yu go ai go, ai will always be kom yu... Clarke

 

\- Do not fear .... feel my energy and my love flow within you.  
... kom the soncha ai come kom the soncha ai go, ai hodnes yu laik the soncha nau en where yu go ai go, ai will always be kom yu... Clarke

 

(From the light I come, to light I go, my love, now you are that light and where you go I will go with you, I will always be with you ... Clarke)

 

Clarke simply let herself be carried away by that beautiful energy she could feel inside herself, so pure, so intense, with the emotional words, in that special language, which was already beginning to sound familiar and beautiful from Lexa's lips. Even though she had not understood what she had said, she could feel each word deep within her, and it made her smile in silence ...

The magical illuminated image of Lexa approached, leaning her forehead against hers, producing an even more intense light. Their noses touched tenderly to and fro. Clarke was in the energy paradise, trying not to understand it, she simply let her spirit flow along with that of Lexa in infinity ...

\- Can you feel my love for you Clarke ....?

\- Lexa .... it is the most beautiful and pure thing I could ever feel ...

\- Ai laik unify ai keryon kom yu kom disha momenta. Ai became part gon yu en yu became part gon me forever. Ai hod yu in my beautiful Clarke.

(From this moment, one my spirit to yours.I become part of you and you part of me forever.I love you my beautiful Clarke)

\- Ai hod yu in Lexa ...

\- Now breathe deep Clarke and count to three, open your eyes ...

Clarke opened her eyes and she was just standing next to Lexa, taken by the hand, when she noticed that the magical butterfly was now perched on her chest, opening and closing its wings, just as it had done on Lexa's shirt.

She watched it fascinated, in silence, without moving, it was like she could feel the energy which was emitted from that little magical being, who somehow was uniting them at that moment.

Lexa stared at the scene, smiling slightly. After a few minutes the butterfly left to fly slowly, in the same way that it had arrived, being lost in the solar rays. The pair followed the flight in silence, even with their hands clasped together, and then looked in unison, with bright eyes and a tender smile on their lips ....

\- Wow ... where did all that ...? It was so magical .... so special Lexa .... Even though I could not understand all your words, I swear I felt them so deep, as if a part of me was also understanding ....

\- I'm glad you felt that way. It is the universal energy that surrounds us, and our inner energy which is now joined in infinity ... Clarke ...

\- Seriously...? But how....? 

\- I'll explain another day beautiful.... Now if we do not start walking I'll be late for my tests ...

\- Ehmmm .... yes, of course ...

Lexa gave Clarke a tender kiss on the forehead, who was still in another universe, somewhat confused, trying to understand what had just happened. If it had only happened to Lexa, she might have interpreted it as another symptom of a brain tumor, "hallucinations." But the fact that she herself was part of that trance, or moment of energy connection, simply left her with no logical answers.

But her beloved and now mystical love was right, for now they should concentrate on keeping on walking so as not to be late. She was definitely anxious, to hear Lexa give a deeper explanation of what they had just experienced, and some translation of her words into Trigedasleng ...

When they entered the hospital, Clarke was greeted by different nurses, and doctors who met her. Making Lexa smile, she was proud that her beautiful wife was almost a doctor. The news had really surprised her, but she liked it and now she felt safer in her company ...

\- You must look very sexy in your clothes of Doctor Clarke ...

\- Hahaha ...they're just hospital clothes... why would they make me look sexy ...?

\- Because ... I have always liked watching tv shows in hospitals, looking at those sexy doctors in the main roles ... hahaha .... you can laugh at my confession ....

\- Hahahaha ... are you beautiful did you know Ms.Woods ...? Well, I've always been a big fan of "Grey's Anatomy's" and "ER" ... and I must confess that if there were doctors so sexy here, you would not have found me free at the point you did ...

\- Aha .... Dr. Griffin ... Seriously you say ...?! Lol .... well they are also two of my favorites! But now I have my own doctor, and the sexiest I've ever seen on any TV series! I would love to make love to you one day with you wearing those clothes ... hmmmm ....

Lexa! Please .... do not start .... hahahaha ... you cannot be serious!

\- What...? I just confessed my wishes with you, ai hodnes ....

Lexa was about to give her a kiss, but Clarke stopped her immediately ....

\- What's up, love ...? I cannot kiss you...?

\- Lexa ... do not take it badly, but this is my job ...

\- Oh ..... what the hell Clarke ....! So it's embarrassing to show your sexuality in your workplace? Oh are you embarrassed to have your colleagues find out you're out with playboy mogul Alexandria Woods ....?

Lexa stood looking defiantly and somewhat angry at Clarke. Who immediately looked at her in the same way, feeling that she did not find the right answer, but the truth was that Lexa was right, and did not know how not to sound hurtful. But it was all so new, so many things she was just beginning to understand and accept ...

\- Lexa .... I ... it's difficult for me to explain ... please understand that this is totally new to me .... Many things have happened in a few days and I'm still processing them ... It's not that I have doubts about what I feel for you, believe me, but I want my private life to be "private". Not only now, but I've never liked people to ask, or in any way get into my private life ... It's not your love, it's just the way I've always been ... And I definitely do not feel embarrassed about my sexuality or going out with you!

\- Hmmmm ....

Lexa was not very convinced of Clarke's explanation, but she could read in her eyes that she was honest and somehow understood that everything was very much in the life of her beloved, just as it was in hers. And yes, it was her place of work, and she definitely understood the subject of the privacy of her romantic life.

She gave her a defiant look, but nodded her head and her eyes in silence, as if accepting Clarke's reasons, who responded by nodding, taking her hand tightly.

Then they headed to the T-Scanning reception, where Clarke immediately greeted the receptionists and nurses, while Lexa took a seat in the waiting room.

During all the exams that Lexa had to do that morning Clarke was at her side, holding her hand, or caressing her back and face, before entering the T-Scanning machine. Looking at her with love, giving her a sense of protection, making her feel so comfortable with the beautiful lady at her side. Her fears were dispelled just by looking at those loving Mediterranean eyes smiling at her the whole time.

When they were finished, they were walking in one of the crowded corridors of the hospital, when Clarke saw Octavia Blake approaching toward them, her white overalls open, revealing the classic blue underneath, her stethoscope hanging from her neck, smiling at the couple ...

\- Hey Griffin .... are you free today? And you must be, if I am not mistaken Alexandria Woods ...?

Octavia smiled toward a somewhat surprised but smiling Lexa, who held out her hand to say hello ...

\- Yes ... that's me ... Doctor ....Blake ...? Nice to meet you ...

\- Well, Clarke even I am not a doctor, I'm just doing my residency .... I’m Octavia, Octavia Blake .... pleasure .... I've heard a lot about you lately ...

\- Oh yeah...? What have you heard about me? Or should I say, who has spoken about me ...? I hope good things ....

\- Uhmmmm hello Blake ... yes, I have the day off ... and if you will excuse us ...

\- Ehmmm ... wooo haaa Griffin, do not be such a rude girl .... I am getting to know Ms.Woods ....

\- Yes, Clarke ... you do not have to be rude to your colleague ...

\- Ok .... I see the theme here ....

-Hey, do you have time for a coffee in the hospital canteen? I'm on a break ....

\- Ehmmm .... Octavia no, excuse us but we have plans ...

\- Oh ....

\- What are you talking about, Clarke?

\- Lexa ... remember .... we have to go to some places .... before returning to the hotel ....

\- Oh .... okay, never mind, you guys keep up with your plans ... Griffin, see you tomorrow ...? Ms. Woods ... a pleasure to have met you ... and do not worry, I have only heard good things about you ...

\- Thanks Octavia, it's good to know .... the pleasure has been all mine ...

\- Yeah, Blake, I'll see you tomorrow ....

Octavia went on her way, putting her hands in her pockets, smiling at the couple. While Clarke took Lexa by the arm, to continue walking towards the main entrance and exit of the hospital ....

-Hey Clarke, do not you think you were rude to your colleague ...? She was being very friendly ... besides being very pretty by the way ....

\- What did you say Lexa ...?!

\- Ehmmmm .... sorry love .... do not get angry ... I just like to express when I see a beautiful woman as your colleague .... but it means nothing more than a comment ....

\- Aha ... yes, I see Ms.Woods ...

\- Seriously beautiful ... do not get jealous .... you know I'm only yours ... I have no eyes or interest in anyone but you my sexy Dr. Griffin ...

\- Hmmmm .... well I'm not going to deny that Octavia is a pretty woman, but anyway, in the future I appreciate you not saying comments of that type, especially if they are my friends ....

\- I'll bear it in mind Ms.Griffin ... forgive me ... oh you look so cute when you get angry and you get jealous .... I'd love to kiss you .... but yeah, I know … don't worry love ....

They left the hospital, Lexa smiling at the clear jealousy of her partner, which made her feel good, but Clarke looked serious, not very happy with the comments of her beloved. There were still traces of the Lexa she had met a few days ago, looking at every woman crossing the road. But she believed in the words she had spoken to her, of personal disinterest with Octavia. She knew that the younger Blake was indeed a beautiful woman, without a doubt, though she had never seen her with those eyes. But she decided to forget Lexa's comment, and her moment of jealousy ....

\- What do you want to do now Lexa ...? Or do you have some commitments for today in your work agenda ...?

\- No ... I told Indra to cancel them, today I want to be with you.

\- Ok, then we'll go to my favorite cafe in town, where they serve the best pie in the country .... what do you say Ms.Woods?

\- Clarke we have not had lunch ....

\- Well, that was my idea of lunch ....

\- Aha .... based on sugar and zero nutrients ...?!

Lexa's face had become serious and her words in a cold and sharp tone, before a surprised and somewhat wounded Clarke, who turned her face in the same serious way, with intense and challenging eyes ...

\- Oh ... Sorry for not thinking about your life and your healthy diet .... !!

Clarke had been a little annoyed by Lexa's somewhat shocking response. The brunette, really was someone who liked to eat very healthy, and very different from Clarke's style. And sometimes, she might sound a bit rough in her answers. What she immediately noticed reading the expressions on the face and eyes of Clarke, and that ironic response ....

Lexa wanted to remedy her bad and cold reply ... She took Clarke by the waist, kissing her in the middle of the park, then running up her hands up her back, reaching the neck of the blonde, who responded to her passionate kiss, But even with a bitter taste ... Lexa broke away from the kiss, leaving her forehead on Clarke's, brushing her nose with hers, in a tender way ....

\- Sorry love ... I sounded rude in my answer .... it was not my intention ... sometimes I'm like that ... something ....

\- RUDE ....!

\- Yes .... please excuse me .... I would love to know that place that you want to take me to...do not listen to me...! Yes...? Besides, I'm a little worried about my health, that's all, and it can influence my mood and my answers .... But I do not want to change what makes love to you ...

\- Hmmmm .... ok .... I know you do not like to change your diet, I do not want you to... I want to take you to my favourite places ... make the day something different from what you normally do .. So schematic and perfect ... sometimes it is good to let go a little, to do a different day, to do things that you never do every day, to break the routine ... that is the healthiest thing for the brain, I assure you ...

\- Yes, you are very right Clarke ... and I apologize again, love ... Take me wherever you wish 

\- Very good .... Ms.Woods ... please follow me ....

\- Always Mrs.Woods ....

\- Hahaha .... Mrs.Woods ... is starting to like me .... Oh my God! I'm missing something .... hahaha ... come on, let's go ...

They rode on the Harley to Clarke's favorite cafe, near the hotel where Lexa was staying. As the blonde entered, she could see that her friend Raven was sitting at one of the tables, her laptop open, her dark eyes fully concentrated on the screen, perhaps studying something.

She knew that the latina would sooner or later see her, and she did not want to sound harsh again with one of her friends in the eyes of Lexa, who might think she did not want to introduce her to her people. So she decided to go to greet her old friend Raven, holding the hand of her partner, who she told where they were going ....

\- Hi Rav ....

\- Clarke! And woooow Lexa ...? The very Lexa Woods ...?!

\- Hahaha ... yes, I am the very Lexa Woods in the flesh! ...

\- Oh shit ... I'm sorry ....! Great pleasure, Raven ....

Raven held out a hand to the smiling Lexa, who had been amused by the immediate expression in the Latin ...

\- Rav .... what are you doing here ..?

\- Oh I wanted to leave home for a while, I'm revising for an exam that I must take at the University ....

\- Do you study at University, Raven ....? What career...?

\- Astronomical engineering ....

\- Oh now I'm the one to say .... wooooow seriously ...?! I am fascinated by astronomy!

Lexa immediately let go of Clarke's hand, to sit in front of Raven at her table, while the blonde looked at her in total amazement, and the Latina with a whole laugh and a broad smile on her face ...

\- Hey, cool to you too ... Hey Griffin, sit down, girl ... or are you going to serve us ...?

\- Very funny Rav .... but we do not want to interrupt your studies ....

\- What do you say...? Hey, now that I have the pleasure of meeting Lexa, let's have a little chat with the famous girl ....

\- Rav ... you do not have to .... in case you do not remember it ... I'll do it ... the one sitting in front of you, is none other than your boss Reyes ...

\- Oh shit ... hell ....! Ehmmmm ....

\- Clarke! You do not have to describe me like that with your friends .... Do not listen to her Raven .... it's okay that you talk to me .... even if it's i am your boss .... But let's see it this way ... At the moment you are happy in your job right?

\- Do you see Griffin ....? You always exaggerate girl .... Relax and ask what you like to eat, my treat today ....

\- Oh no Raven, you do not have to ... let me... I’d love ...

\- Well ... you're the one with the money, right?

\- RAV!

\- Oh Clarke calm down girl .... you know how I am ..... and also the truth, your annual salary and mine should not cover a day in Lexa’s life ...

\- Yes, but Lexa does not ....

\- Oh, Clarke is all right ....! Hahaha .... yes, you're right Raven, I have a lot of money, and so are my daily expenses .... you are very funny!

\- Griffin, I'm going to ask you to find another table ... relax, girl ... I am getting along very well with Lexa ...

\- So you study astronautical engineering ...? It must be fascinating ... if I had time I would take it ... but business and travel always have me more than busy ....

\- Yes ... I have two years to finish the course and I will see if I can enter the training program of NASA in Florida .... Well, I imagine you wouldn't have much time ... but ... I see that these days you are more busy and not just with business ....

\- RAVEN! Oh, my God....! Better I'll ask ...

\- Hahahaha .... Clarke ... yeah, better go make the order and calm down, everything is fine ...

\- Yes Raven ... let's just say I'm busy with other, more beautiful things lately ...

-Hey Lexa, can I ask you something ...? I know we just met, but ....

\- Yeah ... ask me Raven ...

"I do not know what your intentions are with my blonde friend, but I wish you do not hurt her ...?" Clarke is a girl with a big heart and she always feels that desire to give everyone an opportunity ... and it's what she's doing with you ... so please if your intentions are to just fuck her for a while, I ask you to leave her today. She is always be the only one to get hurt from others and in a very big way ...

Lexa listened attentively to Raven's very honest words, they did not bother her, she only saw in her a friend very loyal to Clarke, whom she obviously loved and was worried she would get hurt ... she looked at her with intense eyes and a slight smile on her face ...

"Raven ... I understand you're trying to protect Clarke, but trust me, I do not want a woman I just want to fuck with." Clarke is special, and I have good intentions with her. I will not go into details of my feelings or my private life, but I can only tell you that I would never hurt her. Stay calm .... I like to know that Clarke has friends like you who care about her and take care of her ...

Raven was somewhat surprised by Lexa's response, which she could read in those green eyes, very honest in her words. But she still did not trust the famous playgirl mogul. It was hard to believe that a person like her could change so much in a few days, and she still feared for the emotional future of her friend Clarke. Clarke returned to the table after having placed the order in the bar of the cafe, sitting next to her beloved, who immediately took her hand, looking at her with a tender smile, moving a blond hair tuft from Clarke's face. Immediately she blushed looking at Raven, who was looking at them with a smile, biting her lower lip.

Raven simply could not believe her best friend was clearly showing affection, was dating none other than Lexa Woods, who seemed a perfect love, looking at Clarke with devotion....

\- Ehmmmm .... Raven is a mechanic by profession and has a passion for sports cars like your Aston Martin ... the day you took me home she was desperate to see it, but you were gone ...

\- Yes ...? Well, it's just a matter of fixing a day so you can try it out ... what do you say Raven ...? Would you like to try the latest Aston Martin DB11?

\- HOW....??!!! DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT...?!!! I'M DYING!! Please someone call the ambulance .... the latest ASTON FREAKING MARTIN DB11? !! I WOULD LOVE !!! when when...?!

\- Hahaha ... what are you saying ....

\- RAVEN! Lexa is very busy with business here in Chicago, she does not have time for sports car testing ...

\- Shush ... Clarke .... of course I have time ... I will love to lend the Commander to Raven ... what do you say tomorrow night ...?

\- PERFECT!!! Yes wow girl !! I will be there ....

\- Oh, my God!

\- Clarke ... you girl ... chill ... relax ... and do not get jealous ... Woods is all yours ... I just want to try her beast ....

\- Hahaha .... I like you, Reyes ...!

\- Well ... I'm irresistible ... what can I say ....

\- What Lexa ...?!

\- Oh Clarke .... do not get jealous hodnes .... I was just referring to the personality of your friend Raven.

\- Haha .... Lexa do not worry, Clarke is usually jealous ... once ...

\- YES... GOD! We better change the subject you think ...?

"Oh, do not worry, Griffin, I must be going home." Blondie, see you. Woods with you and that beast tomorrow ... GOD THANKS !!!

\- See you Rav .... take care ...

\- See you tomorrow Raven ....

The Latina left them when the lattes and the food came to the table. Which looked really tempting ....

\- So Ms.Woods what you have planned for the rest of the day ...?

\- Oh, I wish I could take you outside to dinner Clarke ...

\- Oh wow...like our first romantic date...?

\- hahahaha ... yes Clarke .... our postponed first romantic dinner ...

\- Hmmmmm .... this is some of the best food in the city do not you think ?! Oh God .... delicious ....

\- Hahaha .... I love it when you enjoy something so much Clarke ...

\- Hahaha .... is that serious ... try yours and you will see .... and thanks for the invitation to dinner ... sounds very romantic Ms.Woods .... where will we go ....?

\- I do not know yet ... I must think ... I do not come very often to Chicago, I do not remember many restaurants, I will have to ask Indra. But what kind of food do you like ... Clarke?

\- Oh, I do not have a favorite ... I like all food ...

\- Okay ... well then what do you say about Japanese ...?

\- Hmmmm ... sounds good .... I have not eaten sushi for a long time ...

"Then let me find a restaurant ... or do you know any?"

\- Oh no .... what I know is not at your level ... not as I think you want it to be for dinner ...

\- Hahaha ... Okay, I'll ask Indra to find us a restaurant ... Hmmm ... seriously delicious food ... you're right some of the best I've tasted in the whole world .... wooooow. ... this is dangerous .... luckily I do not live in this city ... hahaha ....

\- I told you Ms.Woods .... I'm glad you like it ....

After finishing their delicious lunch, they headed to the hotel, where Clarke parked the Harley a few blocks away, so Lexa could switch to the car driven by Gustus. Clarke really wanted to take care with the relationship, especially in the eyes of the hotel staff, and Lexa agreed.

Minutes later, Lexa waited in the suite anxious for her beloved Clarke, who appeared dressed in her barmaid's uniform at the bar, with the tray on which she carried the glass of rose champagne and strawberries.

Upon entering the suite, Lexa was sitting at her piano, playing something beautiful in the blonde's ears, but it was something new, it did not sound like any classical music. Clarke had become addicted to hearing Lexa perform on the piano, she did it in such a special way, her fingers moved with such elegance, and the concentration on her face was absolute, as if she were transported to another universe as she played.

Lexa's beautiful green eyes rose to Clarke’s, who was leaning against the tray on the white marble table. Suddenly, the brunette stopped playing, looking intensely at the blonde waitress, who did not understand that angry look of her beloved ....

\- What are you doing, Clarke?

\- Ehmmm ... well it's my job, remember ...? You pay me my salary in case you have forgotten ....

\- No longer .... I do not want to see you in that uniform ..... my wife is not going to work as waitress Clarke .... And much less at that pay too

\- What the hell are you talking about Lexa ...?! What's happening to you...? I cannot as you well know just give up this job, I have expenses to cover, I am not millionaire like you ....

\- No need to work, I will cover your expenses and more from now on Clarke ...

\- Excuse me but I do not want to be your "maintained" ... I am not so ....

\- You are not my maid, you are my wife Clarke ... I cannot allow the woman I love to work as a waitress in a hotel bar ... it is unacceptable ....

Clarke was really reaching the end of her patience, with Lexa's outbursts and that title of "her wife," sounding like she was a collection piece in Lexa's luxury trimmings.

She approached the brunette who was still sitting on the piano, dressed only in the Polo Ralph Lauren white shirt, and her Victoria's Secret panties. Clarke stood in front of her with a look of anger and defiance. Before a Lexa who looked at her in the same way ....

\- I think you need to stop the speed at which you go, Lexa. I sincerely believe that you are overacting, in the first place, I am not a "thing" that you can own and manage to your taste and craving. Second, I am a person who makes decisions on my own, I have always done and I will not change at any time. I do not think I'm ever a maintainer, I do not care how much money you have, I earn "my" money working, always done and always will. And if my apartment is a mess and my fridge is empty, it's my problem, not yours. It is called respecting the other's place. I appreciate your intentions, you do it because you care, but you must have a sense of limits, which apparently you do not have ... I'm sorry Lexa .... if you want to be with me, you must learn to respect me.

Lexa listened to Clarke's words with complete attention, her eyes fixed on those intense and angry Mediterranean ones, hardly blinking. She tried to understand everything her beloved explained, so clear and determined, but her mind, only focused on the fact that Clarke definitely could not continue serving drinks in a bar. She wanted to give her another kind of life, but it was hard not to cross the blonde's grounds and get over it. Lexa had never had a "woman of her own" or "girlfriend" to love and care for, give her all. Someone to whom she had given herself body and soul. Therefore, what Clarke exposed her to was something difficult to accept ...

\- I just want to give you everything ... give you another life Clarke ... I love you, you feel a part of me, I feel that you are my wife, but not as an object that I want to handle, but whom I want to take care of, protect. Someone to share everything I own. I can not keep seeing you dressed in those clothes, and also know that I pay your salary ... You are much more precious to me than that .... You must live in another social class, by my side .... I do not feel it is lacking respect to want to give you a better life ....

\- Lexa ... you still do not get it, right ...? I thank you for your good intentions to share what you have with me, that you consider me so important to think of something like that, but you must calm down a little .... Just a couple of days ago we met and you want to change my social well-being? !! You cannot do that... not yet ... you must understand and accept that for now this is my life, and I cannot change it overnight ... I feel that I love you Lexa, but let's take our time ... .. this is too fast and we can finish too soon too, because we know, we can easily hurt like now .... I regret that you do not like to see me dressed like this, but it is my job and I cannot find another at this time, I have a few months to finish my residence, then I can have the luxury of saying, fuck this job, not before.

Clarke came closer to Lexa, sitting down beside her, taking her hands in hers, trying to make her understand her point of view to the rather extreme situation. The brunette still looked at her intensely, trying to understand, not knowing what to do, or what to say .... She only knew that the woman sitting next to her had changed her so much in a few days, had made her another person, whom she did not know herself, and if she had to give Clarke any reason, it was perhaps that something was going too fast, in her impulses and desires, because of her clear inexperience in human relations ....

\- Maybe you're right ... you must understand that to be to be with someone romantically is totally new to me, Clarke .... we will limit ourselves, I only know that I love you and that I want to give you everything I have ...

Clarke began stroking Lexa's hair with both hands, with so much tenderness, her Mediterranean eyes showed sweetness. There was not the anger of a few minutes ago, she knew how difficult it was for Lexa to learn not to exceed her desires, and she knew she loved her, but she had to stand before her and really stop her before it's too late ... 

\- I have an idea ... something crazy, but I think it is the best for this situation .... What do you think if I take an unexpected and wanted vacation ...? So you do not have to see me wearing my uniform, at least for a few weeks ... what do you say Ms.Woods? Can we make the peace deal

Lexa expressed a faint smile on her lips, her eyes looking down, like a little girl who had just been reprimanded, and now she was attended with affection .... Clarke took her face in her hands, lifting those beautiful green eyes towards hers....

\- Ms.Woods .... I did not hear your answer ... What do you think of my offer right now ...?

\- Hmmmm .... always going with your deals Ms.Griffin .... tell me what I'm going to do with you ...? You drive me crazy .... I want to give you everything I have and you get mad ..... I do not understand it yet .... but .... I think that for the moment I will accept the deal ... I do not want us to discuss ... I want to enjoy every minute with you, to see you smile, to feel your hands, your lips, to love you to make you shout with pleasure ....

\- Shuuuu .... Ms.Woods ... is going to a land some ....

Lexa looked at her with a malicious smile, suddenly her eyes were darker, more intense. Clarke could feel the excitement growing in the brunette and in herself, the desire was so intense. she was looking at Lexa's thick lips, constantly wetting them with her restless tongue, squeezing them for a moment.

Then her eyes lowered to the open shirt, where she could see that she did not have a bra on and her nipples were totally erect and excited. She simply could not resist the thirst for passion within herself. Her fingers began to brush Lexa's lips slowly, while she licked hers with her tongue.

Lexa immediately put her hands on the tie of her uniform and begun to loosen it, while still looking at Clarke with desire. She removed the tie and began to unfasten the buttons of the vest, which she then slowly removed. Clarke was still brushing her lips, now beginning to put her thumbs into Lexa's thirsty mouth, which immediately began to suck and lick it, while now she began to unfasten the buttons of Clarke's black shirt, very slowly, one after the other.

When her hands reached the last button near the zip of her trousers, her hands went onto the body of her beloved, who was very excited. Stroking that skin softly, as she continued licking her fingers in her mouth, still staring into her eyes. her nimble hands removed Clarke's shirt from her pants, then climbed up the back to reach the bra.

 

The blonde could not take it any longer and her mouth joined Lexa's in a deep, passionate kiss, playing with her tongue inside the mouth of her expert lover, who had already unbuttoned her bra, now slowly pulling the shirt off her.

Clarke's hands proceeded to unzip the last three buttons of Lexa's white shirt, to finally feel those worked muscles of her body, which immediately heated her even more. Clarke raised her hands to Lexa's aroused breasts, where with her fingers began to touch those erect nipples, the brunette moaned, who began to breathe deep and pulsate faster. She, on the other hand, began to unbuckle the belt of Clarke's pants, then went to the button and started to lower the cream pants....

\- Clarke .... I wish for you hodnes ..... I cannot think of anything else to make love to you all the time .... hear those beautiful moans that you emit .... so beautiful .....

If there was anything that excited her even more to Clarke, it was when Lexa began to speak in her ear that way, in a tone so serious, almost whispering, so full of desire, while kissing her neck, running her tongue over every inch of her skin, and her expert hands now pinched the horny nipples of her large breasts. She felt her panties so absolutely wet, and she wanted so badly to get out of her pants. But Lexa could feel it, knew that Clarke was on the verge of excitement and needed to be contained there ... 

\- Do you want me to take you to bed babe ....? Or you want me to make love to you on my piano ... Tell me Clarke ....

\- Lexaa ..... take me to bed, love ....

\- No .... I want to make love to you right here beautiful .... are you wet for me ....?

\- Aha ......

Clarke's breathing was so fast that it was hard for her to speak, or try to respond to her beloved. She just wanted to feel her inside, right now ....

\- Are you very wet for me Clarke ....? Can I prove you to hodnes ....?

\- Yes .... do .......

Lexa set Clarke in front of her, lowering her trousers slowly, her lips brushing the skin of the burning blonde, who moaned at each stroke. Then the brunette came back up caressing those legs that began to tremble, now giving little bites..

The excited brunette finally reached Clarke's inner thighs, who held her head in her hands, stroking her hair, pressing her fingers into her scalp for a moment, still moaning.

Lexa barely ran a thumb over Clarke's panties, at the sight of her vagina, to feel the wetness of her beloved with the tongue, with which began to lick her outside lips ....

\- Oh my God Lexa .... haaaaaahhhhh please .....

\- You are so wet for my love ..... so wet ..... you are so beautiful .... hmmmm .... and you taste so delicious .... I adore the taste of you ....

Then Lexa put her fingers on the soaked panties of Clarke, rubbing the area of her clitoris, circling with her who, making her partner delirious, which only emitted increasingly intense groans ....

\- I like that love ..... you are so beautiful when you moan of pleasure for me ....

Lexa proceeded to lower Clarke's panties, then took her butt in her hands, bringing the blonde's vagina to her face, who began to move her pelvis against her in a passionate rhythm, while Lexa's tongue delighted, licking every part of the vagina, until it began to penetrate it slowly.

Clarke moaned with such intense pleasure, clutching her fingers through Lexa's hair. The brunette could feel the enormous need of her lover, to feel her fingers inside her, she was so close to finishing. But slowly her tongue and hers lips began to rise up the belly of Clarke, holding her buttocks with her hands, pushing her down as if wanting the blonde to sit ....

\- Come here ....., sit on my legs ..... Clarke ....

\- Lexaaaaa ... I want to feel you inside .... I'm so close to finishing .... please love .....

\- Shush .... all in good time love ....

Clarke sat with her legs spread over Lexa's, putting her arms around the brunette's shoulders, beginning to kiss her neck, still moving her hips, now on the legs of her expert mistress. Lexa immediately lowered one of her hands to the wet and aroused vagina of her beloved. She began to penetrate with her index finger, entering and exiting, at the same rate as the body of the blonde moved, sitting against it. Then she inserted one more finger and accelerated the rhythm, while her thumb now rubbed in circles on the clitoris. Clarke's moans had become so intense and unrestrained, Lexa was so excited listening to her, that she was desperate for the blonde to penetrate her at the same time ...

\- Ai hodnes .... I need you to penetrate me .... I need you so much inside me beautiful .... I am so wet for you beautiful ....

Clarke immediately moved one of her hands to Lexa's totally wet vagina, who immediately began moaning and moving at the same rate as Clarke, who had intertwined them in a deep kiss.

After a few unrestrained moments of mutual moaning, filled with great joy, both began to enter a deep climax, an orgasm so intense that none had felt before, almost leaving them breathless, to the point of losing consciousness, from the high degree that had reached their bodies.

Suddenly, Lexa got up holding Clarke in her arms, whom she immediately placed against the wall, following the unbridled rhythm of her body against the blonde, moving her hips in circles, pushing that beautiful body of her lover, Feeling as her clitoris rubbed Clarke's ....

\- Oh my God ... LEXA .... !!! Aaaahhhhhh .....

\- Clarke ...... haaaaa ...... !!!!

Slowly their bodies slowed down, helping to end the deep orgasm, kissing passionately, sucking on skin, licking, stroking. As their breath returned to normal. Lexa's exhausted, sweaty face rested on Clarke's right chest, still recovering, still rubbing it against the wall.

\- You are very beautiful....? I'm sorry, sometimes I lose my sanity with you ....

\- Hahaha .... do not feel it ... I love that you do Lexa ....

\- Well, it can be dangerous, do you not think ...? Hahaha ..... Let me help you hodnes ....

Lexa offered a few sweet kisses on the sweaty skin of Clarke who still laughed, breathing more normally, caressing the hair of the brunette, who freed her from the wall. Then she took her by the neck and joined their lips in a deep kiss, she then parted leaving her forehead on Clarke's, while stroking her face with sweetness ...

\- You are so beautiful .... Clarke ..... Claaaa .....

\- Hey ..... hey .... love .... here I am .... shush .... I have you ... LEXA!

Suddenly Lexa's body dropped into Clarke's arms, who immediately noticed that the brunette was losing consciousness when her eyes turned white. She held her until she sat on the floor, stroking her wet face, totally gone. Clarke noticed that this was much longer, she took her pulse which was too fast ....

\- LEXA! .... LOVE .... come back to me ..... come on, you can .... stay with me ....

Lexa did not react, Clarke was about to call an ambulance, when suddenly the brunette began to return slowly, with disoriented eyes ....

\- Where I am.....? What.....? Clarke ....?

\- Shuuuu .... here I am love .... breathe .... you will be fine ....

\- Clarke .....

Suddenly Lexa could not stop the vomiting, which came out as she put her head to one side. Clarke held her forehead and her hair .....

\- Got damn!!

\- Shuuuu ..... calm love ... it's over already .... I have you .... breathe ...

\- Clarke this is so horrible .... look at the mess I made ..... sorry love ... I ....

\- Shush .... do not worry Lexa .... the important thing is that you relax and recover ... then we clean ......

\- It's embarrassing .... this fainting ....! I want it to stop ....

\- Do not worry love, we’ll find a solution, now breathe and relax. Let me go for a towel, you stay here against the wall ok ...?

Lexa only nodded, still recovering, while Clarke laid her body gently against the wall. Little by little she regained the color in her sweaty face, as well as breathing and normal pulse.

The blonde was immediately looking for a glass of water and some towels, for Lexa and to clean the vomit on the carpet, with which she returned in a few minutes, finding Lexa with tears running down her cheeks ...

\- Hey hey ... beautiful .... do not be scared .... it will be all right .... shush .... come here ....

Clarke immediately put down what she had in her hands, and held Lexa who was obviously frightened of what happened to her. She wiped her tears gently, kissing her forehead, holding her in her arms. The brunette allowed herself to be contained, while her body trembled clinging to that of Clarke ....

\- Clarke ....

\- Shush .... here I am love.... do not be scared ....

They lingered for a few minutes, until Lexa calmed down. Her breathing was more normal, lying on Clarke's chest, where she felt protection and warmth. She was grateful for the fact that her sweet wife was there, holding her, helping her, but her growing concern began seriously to fear for her life ....

\- Hey Ms.Woods .... let me help you to stand ... I want you to take a bath that I will prepare ... think you can stand ...?

\- Yes ... I think so Clarke .....

Clarke held her all the time, while Lexa slowly stood up. Then she walked her to her room, sitting her on the bed, covering her body with a black satin VS sleepover, which was on a chair. Then the blonde went to the bathroom to prepare the tub with warm water, and lit some candles, she wanted Lexa to relax.

Then the blonde went back to her beloved, who was sitting on the bed with her eyes lost somewhere in her thoughts. She leaned closer to her, gazing at her tenderly, sitting down beside her, putting one of her arms over Lexa's body, leaning her head against Clarke's chest, looking tired ...

\- Ai hod yu in Clarke ....

\- Ai hod yu in Lexa ....

They held each other in silence, while in the background they could hear the water filling the tub in the bathroom. Clarke gave a few small kisses on the forehead of the brunette who shivered feeling that tenderness of her beloved, felt so contained and cared. Then her protector left her to check that the tub did not overflow with water .... 

\- Ok Ms.Woods, if you accompany me ... your bath is ready ....

 

She helped Lexa walk, hugging her, holding her around the waist. When they entered the bathroom, Lexa smiled slightly as Clarke had prepared her bath tub, with several candles burning around, and aromatic salts in the water.

Then they entered the bathtub, Clarke sitting behind her, hugging her body, giving her tender kisses on her shoulders and neck, her hands around the waist of the brunette, who simply let her body relax over that of her sweet girlfriend , Breathing deeply ...

\- How do you feel love ...?

\- Better .... thanks to you beautiful .... you are so incredible Clarke ... I'm sorry what I said before .... it is that I do not know how this is a romantic relationship ...

\- Haha .... I know love ... but you should take it calmly. You should relax a little and give us that time to get to know each other.

\- I know you're right Clarke .... I respect you a lot, believe me, and I do not want to handle your life, I just want to give you everything I own.

\- Well .... you're dangerous Ms.Woods ....

\- What do you mean....?

\- You have no idea who you want to give everything you own ... lol

\- Hahaha .... sometimes you are strange Clarke Griffin ....

\- No, I'm a realist love .... you do not know me and you want to give me everything you have, so crazy it sounds ....

\- Well I'm in love with you .... and I know that you are someone good and honest .... and beautiful ....

\- hahaha .... that's dangerous ... you're in love and love is blind .... thanks for the concept you have of me, but you really cannot know that I am like that .... you believe ?

\- I know Clarke .... I just know, and I am not mistaken .... I have come to maintain the empire of my family not only because of my intelligence, but also because I know to read people immediately, and I am never have wrong ...

\- Hmmmmm .... Lexa .... you're in love ... that somehow blocks your normal senses .... believe me ....

\- hahaha .... Clarke Griffin because I have to think badly about you ....? Do you really want me to ...? Not to trust you ...?

\- I did not say that .... just try to understand this is the sweet spot, you're going a thousand miles an hour in your intentions and it is not good. You must put a brake and think, relax, enjoy what we are living together, it is beautiful, very crazy and sudden, but special and if you hurry too much, you can make big mistakes that are sometimes difficult to correct ....

\- Yes, it is ... but I know you are a good person, good hearted .. and ai hod yu in Clarke ....

Lexa took one of Clarke's hands to her lips to kiss her, while the blonde did the same with her shoulder ....

\- Tomorrow I must work at night in the hospital, I must be on duty from 7 at night until 7 in the morning the next day ...

\- Oh no love ..... tell me how will I survive the night without you by my side ....

\- Oh don't worry, I'll miss Ms.Woods too .... it's easy to become addicted to your presence, your passion, your smell ....

\- Hmmmm .... I do not want you to go to work .... I want you to stay with me ...

\- Lexy ... you must also restart your normal tasks ... your business needs you ... Indra must be the devil with your absence ...

\- Hahaha ... yes, something like that ... she does not say much but I can read her eyes and her silence with disapproval of my sudden infatuation ....

\- That woman must really hate me .... hahaha ....

\- hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Things without problems, it's just that right now I just want to dedicate my time to you, to be with you ...

\- That is the problem Lex ... the time you are dedicating me would have to be for your business and that is indicating that I can be a huge distraction not very beneficial for your company ....

\- You are the best distraction I have had in my life, and you are much more than that .... You are the best time of my life .... Clarke ...

\- You know ... I love to hear you play the piano .... I go to another universe when your hands play that instrument .... You should give me a private concert someday ....

\- Haha ... I will make it beautiful ... I will play only for you every night .... Oh hell Clarke ... what time is ...? I completely forgot that we were going to have dinner outside ....

\- Oh do not worry .... you can order something from the hotel restaurant if you wish .... We can look at the menu, and leave the sushi for two nights you say ...? I also do not want to go anywhere tonight .... I want to be with you alone ....

\- Hmmmm ... but I liked the idea of taking my beautiful lady to dinner out tonight ... if it had not been for that stupid faint ....

\- Shush.... forget about that Lex .... the important thing is that you feel better, as I said, dinner can be left for two nights ....

\- Ok beautiful .... But you really have to work tomorrow night ...?

\- Yes ... I must do it from time to time, and just tomorrow I have that shift, and I cannot change it .... But you do not know how I wish ...

\- Well part of the night I'm going to spend with your friend Raven .... it's going to be entertaining ... you know, she likes me, she seems to be a good friend ...

\- Rav ...?! Yes, she is incredible! We grew up together, and I could say that she is like a half sister to me .... But excuse her if tomorrow she says or does something stupid, sometimes she can be very impulsive or not measured in what she says, she is very expressive, she feels and thinks bluntly .... she is someone very frontal ...

\- Well I like that ... I always prefer that from people that those around you are like vipers ....

\- Before it is much, let me go for the menu of the restaurant ....

Clarke left the bath tub to look for the restaurant menu, while Lexa continued to relax between salts and bubbles. Immediately the blonde returned with the menu ....

\- No .... sit in front of me, now it's my turn to hold your beautiful body .... Let's see that we can choose ..... What do you want to eat ...?

\- Hmmmm .... I don't know ... whatever, is fine for me ... you choose for both, but not like that breakfast please ... hahaha ....

\- hahaha .... yeah, you're right I should be careful with the sizes in this hotel .... ok ... let me see .... I do not have much appetite, but I must eat something ....

Clarke was lying on the body of her beloved, holding the menu with her hands in front of her breasts, playing with her nipples sometimes when she turned the page, with all purpose, laughing, before the movements of Clarke whenever she did ....

\- LEX !! Yá .... hahahaha ..... you are doing it on purpose ....

\- What are you talking about, beautiful ...? I'm just trying to read the menu .... It's not my fault that your beautiful breasts are of that delicious size .... hmmmmm .... I said delicious? Hmmmm ... I think I know what I want to have for dinner ... I just decided .....

Lexa set the menu aside, beginning to kiss Clarke's neck, shoulders and back as her hands began to caress the bosoms of her lover, who only closed her eyes, letting herself be carried away by the sweet attention that the brunette gave her, starting to light her body again ....

\- Lex ..... Lex ....

\- Hmmmm ....? I'm busy Clarke ....

\- Jajajajaja .... What have you decided on dinner ...?

\- It's not clear...? Your beautiful body .....

\- Lex !! ... Seriously, we should order dinner now or in an hour the kitchen will close .... hahaha .... yá .... you look like a teenager in the middle of a hormonal revolution ....

\- Buuuuuuu .... Clarke ..... buuuuu .... always interrupting me ..... hm! Ok ok ....

Lexa picked up the phone and made the dinner order for both of them. Then she resumed her kisses and fiery caresses, with total dedication to her beautiful lady, who simply relaxed in her passionate love.

But suddenly, Clarke pulled away from her hands, twisting her body, letting her body lie down on the other side of the bathtub facing Lexa, who looked at her in surprise, and some frustration. The blonde had an evil smile on her face, biting her lips, when the brunette could immediately feel one of her lover's feet, gently brushing her inner thighs, toward her vagina.

Her face had a big smile, while her eyes shone with mischief, without trying to close her legs, or use her hands to stop her princess ....

\- Where do you think you're going my beautiful Clarke ....?

\- Well, this morning we left something unfinished in case you do not remember Ms.Woods ....

\- Hmmmm .... my memory is failing me lately Ms.Griffin ... is going to have to help me remember what we left unfinished ....

\- So Ms.Woods ....? Ok, let me remind you where exactly where we left off ....

Clarke continued with her foot approaching Lexa's vagina beginning to caress the clitoris, then lower a little more to the entrance of the vagina. The look in Lexa's eyes was intense, and her breathing began to become heavy, while the smile did not retreat from her face. Clarke was still biting her lip, smiling mischievously ...

\- How's Ms.Woods doing...?

\- Hmmmm .... it's going very well Ms.Griffin ... very well ...... now use that beautiful foot and penetrate me, I want to feel it inside of me ....

Clarke continued to play with her toe at the entrance of Lexa's vagina, making her suffer a little. Then she slowly begin to penetrate, while the brunette dropped her head back, closing her eyes, breathing deeply, letting a moan of pleasure out of her lips.

The blonde increased the pace, coming in and out and entering that wet, so tight vagina, to feel the internal muscles working at a slow and exciting pace. She could not imagine that she could feel so much pleasure with the toe of her foot, penetrating Lexa. But making love to Lexa was a continuous discovery of her body, her vibrations and desires, she was undoubtedly an expert companion to guide her, but she felt more than creative in every relationship, and also something wild.

These sexual discoveries, she had never experienced in the four years she had been with Finn. Everything was so different and monotonous with him, somehow, the boy was not very creative in what she referred to as sex, rather the typical, almost boring stilo that was repeated, and that Clarke really did not motivate him much ... But Lexa was completely another level, another universe of passion, of discoveries, of madness to full, without limits, something that became addictive ...

Then she rose, leaning on her knees, approaching her aroused lover, to begin to kiss her deeply on the mouth, while the fingers of her hand replaced the penetration of the toe, following the unrestrained rhythm according to Lexa's body. Who kept moving against her, moaning deeply, kissing her with passion, her hands now stroking those erect nipples, making Clarke moan with pleasure. 

Then one of Lexa's hands descended to the blonde's clit, caressing it in circles, further arousing her lover, then inserting her index finger into Clarke's vagina, then one more finger, before the excitement of her beautiful lady, who moaned more than she, moving in unison.

The first to enter that deep climax was Lexa, to her surprise and Clarke's, it was such a deep orgasm that Clarke's name was perhaps heard at the reception of the hotel ....

\- CLARKE !!!! AI HOD YU IN ..... aaaaahhhhhhh ..... hmmmmmm ....

\- LEXA !!!! ...... ahhhhh .......

Clarke followed her lover into orgasm, like an explosion inside her body, discharging energy, and the name of her partner deep and deep in her throat, along with moans of pleasure ....

\- Oh my God ai hodnes .... never in my life have I had orgasms of this type so deep and so .... wooow what do you do with my beautiful body ...? You are so perfect, in every movement, in how you can read my desires .... we have such an intense connection when we make love, it is simply wooooow .... 

\- Hmmmmm ..... it looks like now you can remember where we left Ms.Woods ....

\- Hahaha ... I think I remember it now ..... Hmmmmm .... come here .... I want to cover you with kisses ....  
\- Hahaha ... Lex! ....

The lovers were suddenly interrupted by the knocking on the door of the suite. It was evidently the waiter with the dinner ....

\- Oh crap!!! Now nooooooo !!!

\- Hahaha .... Lexa .... you must go to receive the dinner ... I cannot .... you know me ...

\- SHIT! ..... you have great reason .... Hmmm .... we resume this after dinner...?

\- Maybe .... who knows .... I normally get sleepy ....

\- What...?! Oh then I'm telling the waiter to take the meal back ....

\- Hahahaha .... noooooo I'm hungry ....

\- Then promise me that you will not fall asleep after dinner ....

\- Hahaha .... you're a terror you know ....? Okay .... I will not sleep ... now go before you retire thinking you are not ....

Lexa gave Clarke a deep kiss on the mouth, then left the bath tub, going in search of dinner, while she dressed in Victoria's Secret sleepover in black satin. She opened the door of the suite, letting the waiter enter with the cart carrying the food and two glasses of wine. She thanked him for the service and dispatched him.

When Clarke heard that the waiter had retired she went out into the living room wrapped in a towel. Lexa looked at her with a smile as she set the dinner for the two of them on the marble table beside the sofa, lighting candles, and putting on some background music, then going in search of her beloved, taking her by the waist and kissing her again with tenderness and passion ....

\- You're so beautiful Clarke ..... I never tire of saying it .... you make me shudder so much all the time ... I only imagine you inside me, and I inside you love .... I cannot stop thinking of your body .... you made me you know ....?

Lexa was beginning to kiss her neck, and shoulders, while Clarke laughed, trying to put some distance ....

\- Lex .... hahaha ..... you're impossible .... the food will cool love ....

\- What food....? Oh ... yes the food ..... ok .... come with me first, let me give you some clothes .... so you are more comfortable than with that towel ...

Lexa took Clarke's hand back to her room, and out of one of the drawers in the closet, she pulled out another gray satin VS sleepover. Then she approached Clarke, beginning to take the towel that covered her body slowly, looking at her with desire in her green eyes, and a smile drawn on her lips, which she bit, wanting to taste that skin again. She felt so much in control of that beautiful body, she could kiss it up and down without tiring, tasting every inch of skin, heating it so much, it was paradise.

Clarke was looking at her a little flushed, as those green eyes were so intense watching her, she shivered, as if they were debating her. Lexa helped her put the shorts on first and then the blouse, taking each of her arms, gently, giving a few kisses on the neck, and on the forehead of the blonde, to leave her forehead on Clarke, without closing the blouse, stroking that face with her tender fingers so tenderly that the blonde could feel herself in a world of cotton .... Lexa was a lover so intense, possessive and yet so tender that Clarke could not stop wishing for her and enjoying it all the time ....

\- Stay forever with me hodnes ... I need you so much ....

\- Lexa .... I just want to stay with you .... you are so intense, and so tender ...

Lexa's lips immediately brushed the skin of Clarke's face, until she found that mouth that she simply could not stop savoring, penetrating her active tongue and feeling all those exciting sensations that ran through her body. It was a passion that surpassed her, her skin bristled, her heartbeat accelerated, her body lit up so fast and so fast ....

\- Jejeje .... you look so sexy in Victoria's Secret beautiful ..... hmmmm ... I better close the view of that body, or I will not let you leave this room until a week minimum ....

\- Hahaha .... Well, I must confess that in the last few days I have really felt like a model, using CK and now VS .... and what...? A minimum of a week ...?! Oh my God Lex .... your hormones are too revolutionized ....

\- And yours are not Dr.Griffin ....? Do not deny it .... you become as excited as I am every time you look at me, you feel my hands, my kisses ...

\- Yes .... they are and much ..... but now we better eat, the dinner is already cold .... Ms.Woods ...

\- Ok, whatever you say .... my "WANHEDA" ....

\- What thing...?! Hey wait, what does "Wanheda" mean ...?

\- "Commander of death" is that you are my "Commander" and every time you are with me, you kill me with love and passion ....

\- Oh, my God! That is the craziest thing I've heard .... Better go have dinner "HEDA"

They walked hand in hand to the living room, where they dined, chatting and laughing, drinking an exquisite Australian rosé wine. Somehow the world had stopped rotating around them. They only felt that they loved each other, that their worlds were one. They talked about different things, about their childhoods, about some funny life experiences. Clarke also told of Octavia with her beloved husband Lincoln, and that Raven was not in a relationship, but she had a long history with a girl named Anya, a somewhat complicated relationship, but in her opinion they would one day end up living together.

Lexa told her about her travels, about her relationship with Indra and Gustus, and about how close she had been to Costia since she was very young, but when she got to the part of the terrible accident that cost her life, she stopped talking, with eyes somewhat bright, like she was letting out her pain for the loss.Clarke stroked her face with tenderness, without asking questions, she did not want to put pressure on her beloved, to continue remembering something that evidently produced a lot of pain. she simply held her with her love, her arms, her tender kisses, in silence.

After dinner, Clarke asked Lexa to play something on the piano. the brunette agreed with pleasure, but asked her beloved to sit on her legs while she did, since she wanted to teach her to play. Clarke simply laughed, trying to play those keys with the help of the expert hands of her lover, who laughed in unison, for the blonde was really a pianist.

But then she began to kiss the back of her beautiful Clarke, opening that blouse, while her hands now stroked that lighted skin until reaching the breasts, while the blonde only let her head fall back, with her eyes closed, enjoying the pleasure that her lover gave her ....

\- Lexa .... take me to bed .....

\- Are you sure you do not want to play the beautiful piano ...?

\- the only thing I want to touch is your body .....

Clarke turned her body fully to Lexa, opening her legs with which she circled the brunette's waist, who was looking at her with a malicious and passionate smile on her face, while biting her lips. The blonde began to kiss her neck, licking that slightly sweaty, so hot skin, while her hands enjoyed those abdominal muscles, slowly lowering her fingers to the very wet vagina of Lexa....

\- Ok .... beautiful .... time to go to bed .....

They stood up, kissing each other passionately, then Lexa guided her partner into the bedroom, where their naked bodies found the burning desire to make love all night, having several deep orgasms, the passion they felt was incredibly insatiable. After a few hours making love, finally the exhausted bodies surrendered to the dream world, hugging each other in the shape of a spoon, with Clarke holding Lexa ...

Lexa slowly opened her eyes, meeting the first dim lights of dawn that were visible through the large window. She looked at her beautiful Clarke, who was still sleeping soundly, with her face clinging to her right shoulder, and her arm over her stomach. She smiled tenderly at her lady, she was the sweetest image she could contemplate, she felt that she loved her so much, she felt that she could never sleep alone anymore, she wanted to wake up every day and see that beautiful image beside her, to feel loved and protected. She felt the need to visit the bathroom, slowly she moved Clarke's arm and left the bed, covering her naked body with the black satin blouse of the VS sleepover, arranging her hair somewhat scrambled.

When she came out of the bathroom, her beautiful blonde was still sleeping in the same position, she approached the big window, staring at the first lights in Chicago sky, it was an incredible show of colors, reds and oranges in the dark blue sky. Her mind wandered with memories of the last days, of the madness of love that was living with Clarke. How the hell had she taken so long to find her, and how grateful she had been to fated at last.

She wanted to do things right, she did not want to ruin them with her foolish inexperienced impulses, and irritate her lover in any way, she did not want to lose her for the world. She definitely would not leave Chicago at the moment, she wanted to buy a house, and settle for a while there with her lady. It would be one of the first things she would talk about later with Indra. It was time to start laying down her life, not neglecting her business empire,just to simply spend some time in her private life, to enjoy it, when arms surrounded her from behind, and a sweet familiar voice, somewhat asleep, surprised her in the midst of her plans ....

\- Hey beautiful .... I miss you ....come back to bed .... what are you doing ...? You feel good....?

\- Yes ai hodnes .... I have never felt so good in my life, than having you here with me ....

-Come back to bed with me ... sleep a few more hours ... you need love and I also ....

Clarke wrapped her arms around her, giving her small kisses on her back. Lexa took her hand in her, bringing it to her lips to kiss it gently, closing her eyes. It was so beautiful to feel Clarke's love, it made her feel as alive as ever in her life.

\- My Clarke ..... my beautiful Clarke Ai hod yu in so much ....

\- Ai hod yu in Lex .... come with me to hodnes ....

Then she turned to her, to take that beautiful sleepy face in her hands and kiss those lips slowly, as if for the first time. Then she smiled returning to bed with her beautiful Clarke, where they lay down in an embrace, falling back to sleep almost instantly.

\- Clarke ... will you stay with me forever ...?

\- As long as you love me and give me the freedom to be myself ... yes ... I will stay with you forever love ....

\- I love you Clarke ....

\- I love you Lexa ..... now stop thinking and sleep with me ...

A few hours later the sunlight of the new day awakened them slowly. As always, Lexa was the first to open her eyes, hugging her back with the arms of her beloved Clarke, who was beginning to wake up, giving her little kisses at the nape of the neck ....

\- Oh, my God!! Turn off the light .....

\- Hahaha .... Clarke .... it is the sun love ...

\- Yes, I know, but please turn it off ... I need to sleep ...

\- Clarke it's 8:30 AM .... we should leave this bed do not you think beautiful ...?

\- Noooooo! I do not want .....

\- Clarke .... you're determimed about sleeping beautiful ....

\- Well, especially when I sleep with the woman I love ....

\- Awwww .... honestly you're a bad influence Clarke Griffin ...

\- Hmmm .... but you like that "bad influence" Ms.Woods ...?

Clarke continued to give kisses on the back to Lexa, who was beginning to laugh, because the hands of her beloved did not stay still, producing tickles and making her shudder ....

\- Clarke ... we are not going to leave this room in centuries if you do not stop your hands and your lips love ....

\- Aahhhhh Ms.Woods .... we have some morning weaknesses ....?

\- Hahaha .... haha Clarke ....

Lexa whirled around immediately, clutching at Clarke, who was caught up in the agile movement. The brunette took the blonde's hands over her head, holding them tightly, while now she began to traverse that exquisite skin, with small kisses and a very agile tongue, laughing maliciously ...

\- Now what does Dr. Griffin say? You started .... now you will pay the consequences ....

\- Hmmm .... well .... what can I say Ms.Woods ....? You groped me too ....

\- If this is what you were looking for, you have found it .... yes, I am very sensitive in the morning ....

\- Oh .... it's so good to know .... hmmmm ....

Lexa followed her path of tender kisses down Clarke's body, which was responding to her touch. The brunette bit her skin, with small bites, now releasing the blonde's hands so she could feel them in other areas. Her mouth went up and down, savoring with her tongue every part of the body in motion of her beloved, who began to make sounds of pleasure, when someone knocked on the door of the suite. Lexa, who was kissing Clarke's belly, suddenly raised her head, in wonder, trying to imagine who the hell it could be. But immediately she knew ... it was none other than Indra ... she blew out a breath closing hers eyes, dropping her head on the stomach of Clarke who was somewhat shocked ...

\- Who the hell knocks at your door at this time Lexa ...?!

\- Indra ...

\- Oh shit! You are kidding, right....?

\- Nope ... She does not know that you are here, I just told her yesterday that we were going to have dinner ... Let's see, let me check my phone ... 

Lexa moved to reach her phone leaning next to Clarke, who was breathing frustratedly, adjusting her hair scrambled, looking at her partner's iPhone, who checked her agenda for the day ...

\- Oh SHIT! I have a meeting at 10 in the Polis building with the businessmen .... damn!! I should have told her to cancel my meetings for today too ....  
\- Hey ... hey ... love, calm down, okay ... I think it's a good idea to re-start your business, you do not have to cancel your business because of being with me ... besides I also have to reactivate my work... 

\- But I want to be with you beautiful .... I'm not in the mood for damn boring business ... I also want to take vacations .... go together to places lost in the world .... we can go wherever we want .. .

Lexa hugged her lover with an arm giving her little kisses on the forehead, in a very tender way, while Clarke hugged her around the waist, kissing her neck ...

\- I know, I too, but we cannot just go on vacation, get lost somewhere on the world map. Not for the moment, we must reactivate Lex .... it is healthy, and we can be in contact all the time. It's good to miss a bit do not you think?

\- No ... I do not want to get away from you Clarke ...

\- Hahaha .... you are terrible Ms.Woods …

 

The door was slammed again, and Lexa left her head snorting back. As Clarke started to leave the bed, putting on the sweater of the sleeveless VS satin gray, before the interested and intense eyes of her beloved even in bed, who followed her until going into the bathroom.

Then she had no choice but to get up too, putting on the black satin sleepover, arranging her hair, going to the door of the suite ...

\- Good morning Indra ....

\- Good morning heda ... is everything ok ...?

\- Oh yeah, do not worry, I was just very sleepy ....

\- You know you have a meeting today ...

\- Yes, I know ... with the damn businessmen ... anyway ... have you had breakfast?

\- Yes heda .. and you ....?

Indra looked around her, a very disheveled living room, with scraps of dinner for two on the marble table, the waitresses clothes on the floor next to the piano, some towels, and a bad smell, which she did not quite know what it was. She immediately went to the balcony doors, to open them with her face puckered ....

Lexa immediately noticed why her personal assistant looked around her with strange eyes, and also noticed the bad smell, which probably came from the vomit of her normal fainting, which Clarke had cleaned, but some remains on the carpet still produced something of odor.

But her face flushed a little more, seeing Clarke's clothes on the floor, even underwear ... she put her hands behind her back, as a teenager somewhat embarrassed by the situation. She received a glance from her assistant, with intense eyes ...

\- Oh sorry Indra, last night I was sick and I did not get to the toilet in time, and even when we cleaned it, evidently there are traces on the carpet, near the piano...

\- Oh ... I will call the hotel service to have it cleaned right away ... how do you feel this morning heda?

\- Ehmmm ... very well, thanks Indra ...

Indra stared at Clarke's waitress clothes on the floor, which Lexa tried to avoid ....

\- Ehmmm .... I asked Clarke to stay with me last night ... I did not feel very well and I did not want to be alone ...

\- Oh ... I see there was a hurry to change .... 

\- Indra! .... do not do make it any more embarrassing than it is ....

\- I'm sorry heda ... you know what I think of this relationship, I cannot just hide my concern ...

\- I do not want to hear this again Indra…

\- Yes heda, you must hear me ....! Please try to get back to reality. Ms. Griffin is someone very different from you, very alien to your world. her relationship with you puts both of you at great risk ... Do not make her pay the price for your mistakes ....

\- MY MISTAKES?!! I HAVE SPENT ALL MY LIFE TENDING THE FUCKING BUSINESS! NEVER HAVING SOMEONE TO LOVE AND WHO WILL LOVE ME !! LETTING NOBODY BE PART OF MY LIFE !! TODAY I AM DOING It. AND I AM MORE THAN CAPABLE OF SEPARATING FEELINGS FROM OBLIGATIONS !!!

\- I'm sorry heda .... I did not mean to offend you ...

\- Yes, you have ... but I also know that you do it because you think you are doing me a good .... and I appreciate it Indra .... But I do not want to hear you talk again about my relationship with Clarke. For the first time in my life I am happy, I can feel, and I feel more alive than ever. Do not worry, I will not disregard my obligations. Now tell me the agenda of the day please ...

\- Very well heda ... but do you not want to change clothes first ...?

\- Oh .... ehmmm .... yes, you're right. Wait for me in the hotel restaurant lounge, I will have breakfast with you and we will talk about the agenda of the day, I will come down in a few moments ....

\- Good heda ....

Indra retired, really worried about her heda, and heda’s reaction to her relationship with Clarke Griffin. Evidently she was in love for the first time, and in a very intense way. Even though the private investigator she had put to urge on the waitress's life had not given her any negative or dangerous results, Indra only saw Clarke as someone who could never make a good match with her heda, since there were many differences between them, too many in her opinion.

But at the same time she knew that she had limits, and she had almost surpassed them. It was the first time Lexa had raised her voice that way, and showing so many feelings. Indra really tried to keep having faith, that soon her heda could see those differences with Clarke, and she could realize that the relationship would not work in the long run.

In the suite, Lexa was somewhat affected in that discussion with Indra, it bothered her that her personal assistant could not see that the relationship with Clarke simply made her happy. It filled the void in her life and was not something to be afraid of, something that would put at risk nothing.

She stared at the sky, standing at the doors to the balcony, while the cool breeze of the morning that entered the living room played with her long hair, when Clarke came out of the room looking at her with some sadness.

She had heard the heated conversation Lexa had held with Indra, and knew that the brunette was somewhat hurt by the negative reaction of her assistant, who only saw everything in a negative way.

She reached for Lexa’s back, hugging her at the waist, caressing her belly with her thumbs, kissing her back with small sweet kisses. Immediately Lexa clung to her arms ....

\- I'm so sorry Lexa ....

\- Do not feel it Clarke .... She had no right to tell me what she said, and I'm sorry that you heard it... it's my life, it's what I feel, what makes me happy, and I feel sorry that she cannot see it like that

\- I think that somehow she tries to protect you, she always has done from what you have told me ... Even if you do not see it that way, for her I am something disruptive in your life, something that can distract you too much from your obligations with your business. With the welfare of that empire of your family ...

\- Yes, Clarke, but she still has no right ... I love you and you are the most important thing in my life .... I have spent too many years of my life in solitude and in a cold, empty world, where I must cheat myself and be cruel and manipulative, to triumph ... Today I can feel, love, be loved, feel that I can share my life with someone as special as you, beautiful ... I feel that I can be different from your side ... .

\- You say things so deep ... you leave me without words Lexa .... I never would have imagined, almost a week ago that you were somebody like this ... I am still processing everything that has happened and is happening, it has been so much in so little time ...

Lexa turned her body to face Clarke, she wanted to see her Mediterranean eyes, to understand her words well, without any misunderstandings. She needed to know that Clarke loved her like she did her, that she was not too much and wanted to run away. Her face was troubled, her eyes somewhat sad and despairing. Clarke looked at her tenderly, putting her hands on her beautiful face, caressing it sweetly ..."Clarke ... are you trying to tell me something ...?" Please tell me if you're scared, if this is too much for you ... I ....

\- Shush .... no love .... do not be scared .... do not misunderstand me .... I've never fallen in love with the crazy way, as I feel I have done with you ... I cannot be any more happy and loved than with you Lexa. It's just that when I analyze it a bit with my mind, everything is simply incredible and so fast, it's like being on a rollercoaster .... But being with you is everything for me ... you are someone so special, so beautiful inside and out .... What I feel for you I have never felt with anyone in my life ....

\- Awwww .... by God Clarke .... I almost died a few seconds ago ... How .... love produces so much fear ...?

\- Hahaha ... silly ... no, I'm not sorry to be with you. No, I do not want to run, I want to stay by your side ... Do not fear .... I really love you Lexa ....

Lexa smiled in such a beautiful way, illuminating her green eyes, which looked with so much love at the blues of Clarke, who winked and smiled, as she approached her lips kissing them with passion. Then she parted but leaving their foreheads together, brushing their noses with tenderness and eyes closed ....

\- Well Ms.Woods, I think they are waiting for you at the restaurant and your business day, and I must attend my art class, and work tonight at the hospital. So we better shower and start our day, what do you think ...? And do not worry, I still want to continue with piano lessons, if you want to continue teaching me ...

\- Hahaha .... you are the sexiest student I could have wished for in my life Dr.Griffin, and you are not bad, I can say that you have future with the keys ...

\- Hmmmm ... just with the keys ...? What about the teacher ...?

\- Well ... that depends ...

\- Depends on what Ms.Woods? Should I start bringing her some delicious apples to leave at her desk ?

\- Hahaha ..... not precisely apples, just your delicious body after each class, and we can see what the future holds with the teacher

\- JA! That's horrible blackmail !! Sexual harassment I would say Ms.Woods . What happens if I report it?

\- Well Ms.Griffin, you're just going to miss out on some very good and exciting classes in the future

\- Hmmmmm .... hell! That's a good point Ms.Woods ... you sure are good for business.

\- JA! Well, she's finally getting to know Ms.Griffin! I'M the BEST in BUSINESS! And I hope to be your teacher

\- Hmmmm ... we'll see, for now I like the teacher

\- Well ... I like to hear that beautiful. Now can we play a little bit in the shower ? I promise to be fast 

\- DO NOT! Definitely NOT Ms.Woods, or we honestly will not ever leave this suite, and your assistant will throw me off that balcony

\- Hahahaha ... well she’ll have to throw me too. But it's ok arrrrggggggg .... I hate having to leave you love 

\- Well, like I said before, time apart is going to be good ... we look like bread and butter these last 72 hours !!

\- Hahaha ... oh my God! I love you so much Clarke Griffin !! Hey ... wait ... who is the bread and who is the butter? 

\- I'll explain it to you in the shower ... let's ...

Clarke looked at her mischievously, taking her hand in the shower. Lexa continued to laugh, walking behind her ....


	8. "Stay with me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a kind of rollercoaster of emotions, BUT dont freak out at the end, this is all i can say without spoilers to the next chapter! Be patience, but dont be affraid ;-)
> 
> Wanna shout out a HUGE THANKS to my wonderful Translators Team friends Joanne and Matt! You guys ROCK! making this possible! LOVE YOU TONS!!
> 
> Everybody enjoy the ride! Thanks for your comments, kudos and bookmarks! all means a lot to me! Note: For pictures related to this Fic check my Tumblr "Sangabrielle" ;-)
> 
> Sangabrielle

A smile flickered across Clarke's face as she entered her apartment, seeing all those beautiful flowers Lexa had left her everywhere. It was as if her presence was there at her side, smiling next to her. She stood for a moment looking at everything, with her helmet in her hand, and her bag crossed over her shoulder.

In just a few days her life had turned almost 180 degrees, and her whole world had been transformed into Alexandria Woods. She still tried to analyze it, to process it, but it was so really unknown, when suddenly her iPhone7 began to vibrate in her pocket of her jacket that she still had on. When she pulled out she saw it was a call from Lexa, she smiled shaking her head, apparently her partner could not be too far from her. It was only half an hour ago that they had said goodbye in the hotel suite, between kisses, caresses and hugs.

\- Ms.Woods ... so long without hearing from you ....

\- Hahaha ... haha Clarke ... I miss you .... are you at home?

\- Yes, I just came in, and I was thinking about you ....

\- Oh ... do you want me come there ...?

\- hahaha ... no, okay love, it's just that I was looking at all the flowers in my living room and my kitchen, and that everything is too tidy ...

\- Ehmmmm .... well, at least you will not miss me too much ...

\- Hahaha .... yes, it's a good way to remember my beautiful girlfriend .....

\- Ehhhhh ... seriously you think I'm beautiful Clarke ....?

\- Are you kidding Ms.Woods ...?! It is OBVIOUS that you are a beautiful woman and so sexy I would say .... seriously you are asking me ...? Haven’t you noticed throughout your life .....?

\- hahaha ... well it's really that I don’t care how the rest of the world sees me, I'm only interested in what you think ...

\- Well, let's just say that in my eyes you are the most beautiful woman I have met Ms.Woods, without a doubt ...

\- I'm in the office looking at the city while I talk to you, I miss your arms around my waist, and your kisses on my back ...

I used to be so cold...but I guess I was only waiting for you to rescue me from there...and now I need to feel your warmth all the time. Damn! I don’t want to be here...I want to be there with you...

\- Lexa .... listen to me, my love, you must try to get back to your life, concentrate on your business, on your company, your people need you. They need Alexandria Woods to continue to lead them with that beautiful and intelligent brain of yours. It's only a few hours ... then if you want we can see each other, between my art class and when I should go to the hospital. What do you say about 4 o'clock in the afternoon, I'll pick you up on my Harley?

\- Sounds great ... I'm dying to see you ....

\- So am I ... now go and do your business Ms.Woods, the numbers are waiting for you .... I love you Lexa ....

\- I love you Clarke ...

Clarke cut off the communication after feeling the sound of a kiss from Lexa, smiling, still shaking her head. The brunette had become a teddy bear, totally in love with her, and the blonde was totally in love with Lexa. She could feel that love growing fast and strong inside of her, it was very crazy but very special and beautiful.

The connection they had formed was so incredible and magical. But somehow they had to get out of the spell and reactivate their daily lives. She left her things on the couch and went to her room to change clothes, then set off for art school.

Meanwhile in the Polis building, Lexa was walking in her office with her hands clasped behind her back, still holding the phone in her hands. She could not concentrate on anything other than Clarke. She knew that she was in trouble, she needed her mind clear and working at that important meeting with the Swiss entrepreneurs in order to close a big investment.

She looked at her iPhone for a moment, with the picture of Clarke smiling on the screen, when she was surprised by an incoming message from her beloved. She opened it, seeing a very comical photo of Clarke,with her thumb up. She made her laugh and relax, she really loved that woman madly. Lexa replied to the message with a selfie of herself sending Clarke a kiss, to which she immediately received an answer with the smiley face of kiss and several hearts.

She smiled again, then took a deep breath and left the device face down on the desk. She returned to the large window, and closed her eyes, seeking that much needed concentration. It was only a few minutes before Indra would come in search of her.

Slowly her mind moved away from the image of Clarke, bringing again that very mental businesswoman, Alexandria. She was relaxed knowing that she was still there, when she really needed her, and in the only place she needed her, her company, her business. Within a few minutes a knock on the door brought her to the real world, it was Indra, who came in with a folder of documents in her hand. Lexa turned on her heels, facing her assistant with confidence, and a confident countenance, she felt ready to return to the world of numbers.

Indra looked at her for a moment, she could see in her something of the well-known business woman. The one who had revolutionized the business world, and who, though so young, held an entire family empire on her shoulders, as if she had the advantage of an experienced persons age. She breathed more relaxed knowing this, that was her Heda, which she needed to see again, the Heda strong and sure, without remorse when defeating an enemy in the world of numbers. A Heda without feelings or dramas, simply mental and concentrated.

Lexa looked at Indra in silence, nodding, her eyes cold and focused, serious and determined. Then she stepped to her side, picking up that folder of documents, going to the large conference room where the Swiss businessmen were waiting for her.

Elsewhere in the city, Clarke was entering her art class, she was inspired by the whole inner-feeling revolution she was experiencing these days. She wanted to paint a portrait of Lexa, so that morning before leaving the suite, while her partner was dressing she took a picture of her standing there by the wall, coming out of the bathroom, while putting on her white shirt. She looked so beautiful, so sexy, that it was impossible for the blonde not to capture that image on her phone, and then to turn it into one to her paintings.

 

The features came out of her hands so easy, she looked at the picture of Lexa and smiled, her mind wandered to many memories of the last days, at the same time she meditated on what the future would bring. The fact that Lexa loved her back so much was extraordinary, but the reality was something concerning. They really belonged to worlds so different, with very different lives. And even though they had united their souls, hearts, minds and bodies, the world around them was somewhat complicated.

Clarke wanted to finish her training, to receive her honours and begin to become the doctor she always dreamed of being, saving people and helping others. The relationship with Lexa somehow put a big question mark over her plans and future, she knew that her beloved wanted her to belong to her world, to take her with her to live in that luxurious universe which to the blonde was totally alien. Clarke loved her, but she did not really want to belong to that wealthy world, where she knew she would never feel part of her. It would be like letting herself become something she was unsure of, over whether or not she would like it, or whether she would feel out of place. It was something that began to worry her a little, even when she told the brunette not to rush things, in the mind of Clarke things were hurried, looking at a future difficult to undo.

After a couple of hours, when she had a break from classes, Clarke took her iPhone7 and decided to call Lexa, she was surprised to see no message from the brunette, but ignored the detail and called her number. The phone rang and rang without being answered. It was strange as of recent events, she dialed again, but without luck. She then decided to send her a text message ...

Clarke Griffin...  
\- hey Ms.Woods, apparently the numbers have caught up again;) I just wanted to tell you that I love her a lot and that I miss you... C.

Clarke looked at the phone waiting for the answer for a few minutes, but she was a little frustrated to see that no message came back, as Lexa usually did so well. She did not want to start worrying, she knew the brunette had important meetings that day, and she told herself that maybe the meetings were long.

She went back to her brushes and changed her approach, now drawing in more detail the beautiful face of her beloved, working on those thick lips, which she had not tired of kissing and savoring in the last 72 hours. Those lips that had traveled every inch of her skin, and that had made her scream with pleasure. Her mind was submerged in that passion, and she was beginning to feel a warmth rising up her body, smiling a little flushed, when the vibration of her phone brought her to reality.

When she took the device, she could see that Lexa was calling her with a face time. She left the room immediately and went out into the hall to answer the call, her heart throbbed in haste and with joy ...

\- I thought I had lost Ms.Woods ... how beautiful to see you ...

\- Hey beautiful .... you will never lose me ... I have to leave my phone in my office or I could not concentrate on the damn meeting that just ended ... Sorry love, I could not call you sooner ... How's the art class art going?

\- Awwww ... you are so sweet ...Well, it is going very well .... I tried to call you on a break we had ... It's only a couple of hours until I see you ...

\- Well you're seeing me now ...?

\- HA! Very funny Ms.Woods ...

\- It's beautiful to see you .... and I would die to feel you and kiss those lips .... I don't know because I have the feeling that a few minutes ago maybe you were thinking of my lips ...? Those images of my lips savoring that skin of you began to appear at the end of the meeting, and I really felt something out of place ....

\- OMG! Hahaha .... I'm so sorry Lexa .... but how ...?!

\- Oh shuuuuu .... it's a secret .... but then I'll explain ... so I'm not wrong ....? Mrs.Woods was thinking of hot moments ...? You were getting wet maybe ...?

\- Shuuuuu ... Lexa! Someone might hear us ... yes ....

\- Hmmmmm .... I can leave the office earlier and I'll pick you up and we can go to the suite, or your apartment ....

\- Lexa! Noooooo .... do not tempt me please ... we said to reactivate our lives .....

\- Yes, yes .... but hey .... you know precious .... we can reactivate us too .... do not deny that you want me right now, my lips running down your body ....

\- LEXA !!! Please .... Please .... I cannot go back to my class if you keep saying those things ....

\- Hahaha .... you're so beautiful when you get nervous Clarke Griffin ...! I love to excite you, you're so sensitive ....

\- Ah! Because I'm sure I'm the only one who's getting wet ....

\- Ehhhh .... well .... you've made my body feel again ... so yes, it's getting wet and a lot for you ..... every time I think of you ....

\- Shuuuuu .... please .... hahaha .... we need to go ... the place is full of people everywhere ....

\- Uhhhhh Mrs.Woods you wanted us to make a hot call? Totally agree ....

\- NOOOOOOO !!! I have not said anything about hot calls .... I cannot, I really have to go back to my art class Lexa ...

\- Buuuuuuu ... Griffin ... buuuuuu ..... you always spoil !!

\- Lexa! Do you not have any more meetings for today?

\- Yes .... in an hour .... why ...?, We can still do something sexy ....

\- Do not! HA .... you're impossible .... we better cut the call, or I'll miss my class .... I'll pick you up at 4 and Ms.Woods, please control your hormones ...

\- Hmmmm .... I'll try ....

\- Love you, my love .... muuuuuuuack ....

\- Why are you so beautiful Clarke ...?

\- hahaha .... I really can’t believe it ... see you Ms.Woods ....

\- I love you Mrs.Woods ....

\- I feel like I'm married ...?

\- Hahaha ... because you've done it ... I’ll see you at 4 wifey ...

Clarke cut off the call, blushing madly, shaking her head, going back to her class. While in the office, Lexa kept smiling at the photo of her beloved on her phone. Being in love was so strange, but it made her happy, different, with another energy. Immediately the magical world Griffin dissipated, when it was interrupted by her assistant Indra, entering the office with documents for the next meeting ....

\- Heda, here is the information for the next meeting ...

\- Thanks Indra, I need to talk to you for a few minutes, please sit down.

Indra looked at her with surprised eyes, Heda's face was calm and smiling, but the assistant feared crazy news to come. They both sat on the black leather sofa.

"I know we've talked about it, and I know you still cannot understand my relationship with Clarke. I accept that you do not approve, I know your reasons and / or fears. I can do nothing to prove to you that your fears have no reason to be, but simply ask you to accept the decisions I am taking in my private life. I know I take a risk in immersing myself in the world of feelings, but I do not feel it is so dangerous. I know how I feel about Clarke, and how happy I am to know that she feels the same way about me. That's why I've decided that I want to make my life more meaningful, here in Chicago. I want to buy a loft, and settle down with Clarke. I can handle the company from here without problem. I do not want to travel so much, and I want to talk to Mr. Williams to make some changes to certain documents.

\- Heda .... I .... I did not tell you ...? I feel that this is going too fast and that you are not considering many important aspects. Do you not think you should wait a little, see how things evolve with Ms.Griffin ...? I say, as in any normal relationship, sometimes what seems to be paradise, after a while is not so much. Do you understand me, I do not wish badly for it to happen, and although yes, I still do not approve of your relationship. I see that she makes you very happy and I am happy, but one of my priorities is to take care of you and that's what I'm trying to do. Ms. Griffin is very different from you, she belongs to another kind of life, world. I do not see her being able to fit into your world as you think. Ms. Griffin probably has honest feelings for you, but sometimes it's not enough when your realities are so different. To want to get settled in your life seems like a good idea and the right time to do so. But I would work it out yourself alone first. Take some time, meditate on your life and what you want to do in the future. Chicago is a good place, I do not deny it, but I think you should meditate a little more. you know that I always desire the good heda.

\- I know Indra, and I'm grateful to have you by my side, I always have been. I understand your fears, and I know that you may be right in meditating on my future. I'm doing it, the difference is that I'm not doing it alone. I want a future with Clarke at my side. I know that it is probably correct what you say, that her world is very different from mine and that adapting to my world will be something not so easy, but I feel we can understand each other, and we are happy together. Why should that be so bad ...? In addition we have united in the infinite energy ....

\- What heda ...?! You have joined your energy ...? Have you performed the energy ritual with Ms.Griffin ...?

\- Yes, and I could see her Indra ... Clarke is my soulmate .... I have not been wrong ... and the Universe is wise, you know it ... you taught me yourself...

\- Heda ....you must to tell her .... I could not imagine how she might react like this with you ... are you sure ...?

\- Yes Indra ... without a doubt ... I could see Clarke in me, and she has felt me in her presence ... it was so magical ... remember, you told me when you explained the union of the energies, that we belonged only to an equal in the universe, and that the union was forever ...

\- Yes ... I remember ... but ... heda ....

\- Indra, it is her .... now I know we are united ... really united ... because now I have to fear a future where I know that I have found my soul mate, with which I have joined in energy and spirit...

\- Heda, the Universe is always wise ... If this has happened, I can no longer object to your union with Ms.Griffin, but even so, you should try to take things more slowly. Even if Ms.Griffin is your soulmate and you are united in infinity, you should still give yourself the time to adapt to each other, to know every aspect of each other. Do not rush into making decisions, give yourself time. That's all I can tell you, and I'm glad to hear you've found your soulmate. Ms. Griffin knows this, have you told her?

\- She doesn’t know, not yet .... I have explained it to her, the living union with me, but she could not understand it very well, I think she is not a very mystical person.

\- I see .... That's why you should try to go slower heda. Give it time, explain things, teach her your world in every way, good and bad, put her to the test. If she can not adapt to your world, you will not be happy with it, even if you belong to one another.

Clarke even told me “I know I'm probably going in a hurry”. But this is new for me, Indra, I need to adapt to the feeling.

\- You need time, calm, try to let your mind make decisions and not your heart. Analyze situations, look at things with realistic, non-dreamy eyes. Ms.Griffin will help you know more in depth if it is something that should be or is something momentary. If the relationship does not work, you will always be united to Ms.Griffin, no matter what happens, if she is your soul mate, love will always keep you together, even if your lives take different paths. We can not always walk the same path with those to whom we belong, because sometimes we must walk our own path. If you and Ms.Griffin are destined to be united, no matter what happens, or whoever comes along, the universe will know how to maintain that union ...

Lexa's eyes became crystallised, with a few tears of emotion, at the wise words of her assistant and friend, who had taught her so much about the universe. The energies and ritual ancestors that had been part of her family since Remote times. She was thrilled to hear Indra not so negative about her relationship with Clarke now, and her advice was wise and well understood by Lexa. She felt that even though she and the blonde were so different and belonging to such different worlds, there was still that hope of eternal union.

Without thinking she threw herself into the arms of Indra, who with a great surprise only closed her own around that "little girl" in her eyes, who was beginning to take great steps in her personal life. She still feared for the future, but listening to heda made her see the situation with Ms. Griffin as something different, something more positive. If the union had been realized and it was confirmed that they were soul mates, there was something real between them, but even so, the reality was difficult to draw for these young lovers. She only wanted heda to be somewhat slower in her decisions ...

When they parted, Lexa wiped her tears, while Indra rubbed her arm with a slightly warmer smile on her face. There had been very few times that she had seen her Heda crying with emotion, this was undoubtedly someone else sitting in front of her, someone more sensitive, more emotional, feeling and living life differently.

\- Oh damn Indra, sorry .... Recently I’ve been getting emotional and coming out with tears like a fool .... hahaha ....

\- I see .... Do not worry heda ... as long as you do not show them in front of the business people it will be fine ... But think back to what I said please, meditate on the decisions you are taking, there is no need to hurry, let time give you the correct answers and choices. If Ms. Griffin is destined to be by your side, she will be, but do not press situations or her. Put into practice the wisdom of waiting, as you have so many times with your business. It is important that you keep your head where it should be, and your heart will do the rest. Now .... check through these documents before you go to the next meeting please ..

\- Thank you Indra .... thank you for being who you are and for being by my side. Yes, I will and please get in touch with Mr. Williams.

\- Mr.Williams ...? the family lawyer ...?

\- If it is still the same. Thank you Indra.

\- Very well heda ...

Indra left the office with some fears, why would heda need to contact the Woods family lawyer? She had only required it in cases of changes in wills, or sale of family property .... Indra only hoped that heda was not about to make a crazy decision.

Lexa was somewhat sensitive after the talk with Indra. She approached the big window of her office, looking at the infinite, meditating on the wise advice she had received from Indra. Trying to adjust her mind and heart in their respective places, but it was not something that was easy those days. Nothing made her happier than thinking about Clarke and how to enjoy time with her, share adventures, get into that strange and simpler world of her beloved.

Contacting the family lawyer was paramount in the new decisions of her life. She knew that her personal assistant was not going to be very happy with the decision she had made, but felt that she had to do it, something inside her said that she should not waste time and should instead execute things immediately. She understood that everything seemed very crazy and abrupt, but she trusted in her instincts, as she had always done in her business, which had never disappointed.

Clarke had sent a text message to Lexa when she had arrived at the parking lot of the Polis building with her Harley, so Lexa could come down to meet her, without people seeing them.

Lexa was so excited and smiling in that elevator that carried her to the underground area two of her building. She had been counting the minutes for her lover to pick her up. When the elevator doors opened, she found Clarke's smiling face waiting by her motorcycle, her helmet in her hand, waiting for her. Lexa approached her and they intertwined in a passionate kiss, as if they had been separated for a week. Then they stayed with their foreheads together, brushing their noses tenderly ...

\- Hey beautiful .... I could not wait to see you ... I missed you ....

\- Ms.Woods .... always so sexy with her business look .... I have not said it before but seriously you are so sexy in those shirts and suits ....

\- Hmmmm .... well then I must wear them more often for you .... I still want to see you in your doctor's clothes ... Dr.Griffin ....

\- Hahaha ... that's not sexy ....

\- Oh yes, beautiful ... it is for me .... but now I want to go home ....

\- To our home..?

\- To our apartment Clarke ....

\- Oh .... did not know we had one you and me ....

\- hahahaha ok I correct myself, your apartment ..

\- Oh .... now I know the place .... why do you want to go there?

\- Because I want to cook you a dinner before you go to your night shift and I to my driving lesson with Raven ....

\- Awwwww, do you really want to cook for me ...?

\- Yes, and there's not much time, we must go to a food store first ....

As Lexa spoke, she sat behind Clarke, taking the helmet from her and putting it on, clutching her arms around the waist of a smiling, self-conscious Clarke, who was ready to start her Harley, which she did right away. Behind them was Gustus in the car, who was in charge of carrying the bags with the supplies that Lexa had bought to make dinner, also with a bottle of a very good Argentine malbec red wine, coming from one of her many vineyards, which anyone could find in her stand of the supermarkets. In her purchases she also added a good amount of candles, to which Clarke could not stop laughing, it was evident that her beloved had obsession with the candles, and definitively could not dine without them.

Then they headed to the apartment, where Lexa immediately took off her black leather jacket, put on her white shirt and an apron that she bought in the store, and then went to the kitchen. Meanwhile Clarke was taking a shower, and dressed in her classic blue hospital clothes which Lexa had asked of her so much.

The brunette was hurrying through the kitchen, with great agility, the time was very little and she had to concentrate on her cooking. The pasta was almost ready, while its Italian sauce was just ready. At her side she had a glass of red wine, which she enjoyed with small sips and gulps, when suddenly the arms of her beloved surprised her behind, holding her waist, kissing her back with small kisses, something that Lexa loved, it made her shudder immediately .... 

\- Wow ... Ms.Woods .... you know how to move in the kitchen .... but where are your pants ...? Hahaha .... you look very sexy wearing just a shirt, with that beautiful and perfect back and your CK ... hmmmm ....

\- Hahaha .... hello Dr.Griffin .... oh let me see ....  
Lexa turned immediately to look up and down at Dr. Griffin who smiled a little flushed, because her girlfriend simply devoured her with those passionate green eyes, biting her lips, the wine glass in her hand.

\- OMG! Hmmmm ... let's forget about dinner .... come here Dr. Sexy Griffin ...

\- Hahaha .... you're a terror .... not in a million years! What you are preparing, it smells so delicious .... you will not be able to convince me to skip the dinner for some loving ....

Lexa kissed passionately the neck of Clarke who continued laughing, since the hands of the brunette went up her back, trying to detach her bra ....

\- Lexa! No, seriously, forget it, my love, I will not leave without first trying that meal that you have prepared ...

\- Well I want to try another exquisite taste... I missed you beautiful .... and now seeing you in those clothes you are killing me .... you are sexy Dr.Griffin ....

\- Ok … later maybe ... now behave Ms.Woods ....can i taste the sauce ...?

\- Hmmmmm .... I'm going to meditate ....

Clarke was finally able to get rid of the hands and lips of her beloved, turning to the pan with the sauce that smelled wonderful. While now Lexa embraced her from behind, kissing the nape of her neck, hands on her stomach, clutching her body to the her beautiful woman, leaning her face on Clarke's right shoulder.

\- Please ... Let me have taste ... it smells so good ...?

\- Hmmmm ... okay ... give me a minute ...

Lexa released her to go and cut a small slice of fresh bread that she had bought, then she took a spoon and collected some of the sauce. She dipped the bread in and brought it to Clarke's lips, who immediately closed her Mediterranean eyes, as if she were having the deepest of orgasms, while Lexa smiled, watching at her ...

\- Oh, my God! LEXA !!! This is the best sauce I've ever tasted in my entire life !!! You are an expert !! Oh heavens! I want you to cook for me every day from today on …!

\- Hahaha .... with much pleasure, love .... if I can see you every day from today, I will do whatever, whatever you want .... you know that I love you Clarke ...?

Lexa took Clarke's face in her hands, joining her lips to her wife's in a deep kiss, with a hint of spicy sauce and a little malbec wine, her fingers caressed the blonde's cheeks tenderly....

When the pasta was ready, Lexa asked Clarke to take a seat at the table, which was very romantically prepared, with candlelight, wine glasses, and a small vase with a beautiful red rose. Clarke was getting used to Lexa's romanticism, she adored the way the brunette attended to her, and was obsessed with every detail, so perfect, like in a Hollywood film. Clarke felt completely owned by her girlfriend, who simply loved to look after her wife as a queen.

Lexa brought the plates of food to the table and sat down in front of Clarke, who was looking at her with crystalline eyes, full of love. As soon as the brunette took a seat, the blonde took one of her hands on the table, caressing it with tenderness, losing herself in those green forests that looked so passionate. There was a short silence, but very full of feelings, then background music began to play the song of Bryan Adams "Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman" ....

To really love a woman

To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside

hear every thought - see every dream

N 'give her wings - when she wants to fly

then when you find yourself lyin 'helpless in her arms

Ya know ya really love a woman

when you love a woman you tell her

That she's really wanted

when you love a woman you tell her that she's the one

Cuz she needs somebody to tell her

That it's gonna last forever

So tell me have you ever really

\- really really loved a woman? .... "

Lexa began to radiate a broad smile listening to the lyrics specifically, so particular, to which Clarke joined .....

\- Ms.Woods you do know how to love a woman, and make her feel like the most special person in the universe ....

\- It's even better that the woman I love is the most beautiful thing life could have given me ....

"... To really love a woman

Let her hold you -

Til ya know how she needs to be touched

You've gotta breathe her - really taste her

Til you can feel her in your blood

N 'when you can see your unborn children in her eyes

Ya know ya really love a woman .... "

Clarke was lost in a huge and passionate forest, while Lexa felt the same but in the deepest and most beautiful Mediterranean she had ever seen. Immediately the brunette took her girlfriend's hand to kiss it sweetly, while her eyes kept staring at her with passion. Then they finally begin to enjoy the exquisite Italian dinner that Lexa had made ....

Every mouthful that Clarke brought to her mouth, she closed her eyes and kept admired the culinary art of Lexa, who only looked at her with eyes full of joy and pleasure to make her wife so happy. Clarke asked her where she had learned to cook and Lexa told her that she had had very good teachers from all over the world and that she had the honor of being a member of the jury awarded by the famous Michelin stars to world-class restaurants.

Clarke had no idea what that was, to which Lexa extended her explanation. The blonde felt that the level that her girlfriend had for so many things, distanced so much from the normal simple and boring level of her life. She wondered what the hell she would do to adapt to the whole world of exquisiteness and finesses and delicacies, without being too shocking to Lexa with her somewhat wild and rebellious personality.

Lexa slowly noticed those big differences between them, but she did not care, she really loved introducing Clarke to different things on another level, it was like updating and improving her in different ways, and being her personal teacher excited her.

When they finished they moved to the sofa, to lie down on top of each other, with their glasses of wine, listening to Mr.Adams' romantic themes. Clarke's body relaxed over that of Lexa, who hugged her with her arms around her waist, constantly giving her little kisses on her head and forehead, as well as her neck ... Suddenly the song "Flying” started playing... Clarke got up immediately, to the surprise of her wife who looked at her without understanding what was happening ....

\- Ms.Woods .... dance with me ....?

\- Dr. Griffin .... with pleasure ....

Clarke held out her hand to her girl with a smile on her face. Lexa looked at her passionately, taking her hand slowly, as she stood up. Clarke rested her arms on the shoulders of her girlfriend, who could not stop smiling, gently taking her by the waist, resting her forehead against her beautiful wife ...

"... If you ever feel like you're gonna fall - oh I'll be there

And if you ever feel down or feel small - oh do not despair

And if you ever feel lost or feel alone - babe c'mon home

Let's just make love - all night

Let's just hold on - so tight

Let's make it last - for life

I will not let you go ...

\- No, I will not let you go, my sweet Clarke .....

Lexa approached Clarke's right ear, to whisper part of the song, in a very personal version. The blonde shuddered, excited, still moving slowly with the melody ... Clarke closed her arms even more, now their bodies were so close that they could barely breathe. Lexa tenderly kissed the neck of her beautiful bride, feeling the skin the blonde and repeating every word of that song as if it was their own. They were simply lost in a paradise to which they already belonged ...

"... Ya we're flying - it feels like like flying

We are such a long way up - from the ground

Just you and me flying - so high 'n I'm never gonna come down

Every time you turn around and wanna run - oh come to me

when every little dream comes undone - oh do not worry

Let's just make love - all night

Let's just hold on - so tight

Let's make it last - for life

I will not let you go

Already we're flying so high and:

We're never gonna come down: you and me ... "

When the song ended Clarke pulled away a little from Lexa, to look into her eyes that were so beautiful, so intense, and so excited. Lexa felt a tear drop from her left eye, while her lips slowly found Clarke's lips ... It was a kiss somewhat different from the previous ones, much deeper and more exciting. It was magical and passionate. Their noses brushed gently, shifting their positions, then leaving their foreheads together, their eyes still closed, breathing deeply into each other, their lips still open, thirsty. But it was time to say goodbye, Clarke had to start her shift in 30 minutes and did not even have time to go on her bike ...

\- Ms.Woods .... I have to go to work ...

\- No ... do not say it, please!

\- You do not know how I want to stay love, but duty calls me ... I'm so sorry ...

\- Do not feel bad ... you must go to save lives, Dr. Griffin ... but I'm going to miss you madly tonight in my bed .... I'll miss you so much, to feel your beautiful body clinging to mine, your tender kisses in the morning ...

\- Awwww .... Lex .... me too love .... do not think that I will not miss you .... But now I must run seriously ... I must call a taxi or I will not arrive in time ... 

\- No .... no way ... we'll go with Gustus .... let me tell him that you will be ready in five minutes ....

\- I love you Lexa ....

\- I love you my beautiful Clarke ....

The lovers bonded in a short kiss again, then they left the apartment, getting into the car that Gustus drove, who immediately took them to Chicago General Hospital. Lexa had her arm behind Clarke's neck, holding her head to her chest, still kissing her tenderly, while her other hand stroked the arm of her wife, who was only about to close her eyes, with a smile on her face .

Clarke felt so loved and protected by Lexa, it was a unique and tender feeling, she sincerely did not want to get out of that car, she just wanted Gustus to take a long journey to the hospital, as she slept in the sweet and strong arms of her sweet girl.

Suddenly the dream came to an end when Gustus parked the car at the hospital gates. Lexa squeezed Clarke's body against hers, she did not want to let her go really. She gave her a very tender kiss on the head, breathing deeply the scent of her lover's hair.

Clarke sat up, to sit beside her with a smile and Mediterranean eyes so in love. One of her hands caressed the brunette's face, who looked at her, lost in her deep feelings, in total silence for a couple of minutes. Then they kissed again ....

\- Very well, Dr. Griffin, save lives ... and know that I love you very much .... and I will miss you so much tonight ....

\- Ms.Woods .... thank you for such a romantic evening, delicious dinner, dancing and traveling. You are incredible did you know ...? Have fun with Raven .... you'll be sure to find her at the door of the hotel, desperate as a little girl ready to go to the amusement park ....

\- Hahaha ... well I think it will be something like that for her .... I will send her your greetings ... then I will text you all night, so have your phone to hand please ...

\- Lexa ... I'll try, but you must control yourself love ... you know I'll be on shift, sometimes we have many emergency cases at night ... if I do not answer right away ....

\- Yes ... I know Clarke .... do not worry, I'll try to control myself, but promise me that you'll call me when you have breaks ... I do not care if you wake me up, I want to feel you close ....

\- I love you Ms.Woods .... I promise I will, now go, I'm late and Raven must be having anxiety attacks waiting for you ....

\- Hahaha .... good night Dr.Griffin … 

\- Good evening Ms.Woods ...

\- Thank you very much for bringing me, have a good night Gustus ....

Clarke approached the passenger's window to greet the driver, who simply looked at her and nodded ....

\- You too have a good night Ms.Griffin ...

Clarke looked at him somewhat surprised at the unexpected response of the driver, who immediately turned his head toward the steering wheel again, ready to drive. Lexa was looking at Clarke with a smile, winking at her, to which Ms Griffin made a surprise face, and put her thumb up. Then the car started, as Clarke followed it with a little look, then turned on her heels and ran toward the hospital's front door.

The medical resident entered the hospital that night with a huge smile on her face, so much that everyone who crossed her path noticed, something that made her blush. She felt that living with Lexa was so real and so special, in addition to noting how much in love she was with her brunette too.

When she arrived at the locker room her friend Octavia was already changing ....

\- Oh but if it is not other than Ms. Griffin, or should I say Mrs.Woods, honoring us with her presence tonight ....

\- Hello Blake .... Haha ... hey, I feel like I behaved badly yesterday ... it’s just that this all so new to me, and also walking around here with Lexa made me a little nervous ... You know how I am with my private life ....

\- Forget it Clarke, it did not affect me at all, you know how I am ... I also noticed your nervousness ... But you know, I like the pair you two make ... Lexa is very in love with you .. I was so surprised when she put that lock of hair behind your ear ... it was so sweet .... Never in my life have I imagined that a bitch like Lexa Woods was like that with her partners, and is instead a tender person ....

\- Well, she's never been like this before .... I'm the first one that she has been like this with...

\- Oh Wow! the first...? Are you serious Griffin? How is it possible? Every week she was seen with a different woman in the magazines of cherentos ...with photos and everything ....

\- Well do not believe everything you read Blake .... Yes, she went out with glamourous models but I did not consider them "couples", rather they were just the women of the season .... you know ... just to have a good time and show off with beauties at your side...

\- Oh ...... so she never fell in love ...?

\- Nope

\- You really trust her, don’t you?

\- What do you mean Blake ...?

\- You have only known her for a week and you believe blindly in what she says ... Clarke, I do not want to sound negative, but you do not think it's a bit strange and rather crazy ...? You still don't really know her ... and with the history that woman has .... I'm your friend ... seriously, you should have some more care and take time to know her more deeply, to trust her so much ...

\- Octavia ..... I appreciate the good advice, but I know what I'm doing ... Now if you'll excuse me, I must go to my shift, or I'll have problems ...

\- Clarke ... think about what I said ... you know that I wish you the best, I’m just trying to take care of you...

\- Thank you Blake ... see you later ....

Clarke started her shift with a somewhat bitter taste, partly aware that what Octavia was saying was true and very realistic. But she had no idea of everything that had happened to Lexa and honestly she could not explain it, but felt that she could trust the brunette.

Besides, Octavia had always been a very pragmatic person, someone more mental in a relationship than Clarke was. She always thought a lot of the different sides of romanticism, rather than being carried away by the desires of the heart, even though she was so extremely in love and attached to her Lincoln.

For her part, Octavia stared at her friend, shaking her head slightly, she knew that Clarke was deeply in love with Lexa Woods, it was easy to read in her eyes and in her answers. She only wished that the brunette tycoon would not betray her friend and break that huge, sweet heart she possessed. But she also knew she could go no further than give her good advice, which she just did, although it was very clear that the blonde did not take it as seriously as she should, or just could not at the moment.

Elsewhere in the city, Gustus had arrived at the entrance of the luxury hotel, where a very anxious and smiling Raven waited, sitting on the entry steps. Immediately she stood up when she saw Lexa getting out of the car, who smiled slightly, raising her hand to greet her as Raven approached her ....

\- Hey Lex ....

\- Hello Raven ... I hope you have not waited too long .... I'm sorry I was a little late, I had to take Clarke to the hospital to start her night shift ...

\- Ah ... no problem ... so where is that beast of yours ...?!

\- Oh you mean "the Commander" ...?

\- "the Commander" ...? No, I speak of the Aston Martin DB11 .... +

\- Hahaha ... it's the same car Raven ... I named it "the Commander"

\- Oh .... ok .... hahaha .... well I've never before met someone who would name their car ...

\- Follow me .... it's in the hotel parking lot ....

 

Lexa showed the way, while a smiling and very excited Raven walked beside her. When they were near, Lexa pulled out the car keys and pressed the button, turning off the Aston Martin's alarm. Raven's eyes widened like two moons, and her mouth like those TV cartoons, which Lexa could not stop and smile at, thinking about the amusement park reference by Clarke earlier...

\- Raven ... I introduce you to "the Commander" ....

\- OMFG !!! IT IS BEAUTIFUL!!!! WOOOOOW !!!! Oh my God! Look at that design ..... Oh I need to get a picture with the beast! Hey, do you think your giant can take it?...?

\- Yes, sure .... Gustus .... can you take a picture of Raven with her phone please?

 

The giant bodyguard stepped out of the car at once, to which Raven stared more openly at the size of the man, her head reaching the chest of the bodyguard. She approached him with her iPhone 4 and asked him to take the photo for her. Lexa was smiling at her, she was amused by the whole spectacle, especially the strange face of her bodyguard, that he could not understand why she wanted a photo with a vehicle. But Gustus did not make gestures, only stood at a distance with Raven's phone and took the photo ...

\- hey ... thanks, man!

Raven picked up her phone, looking with a smile on her face, putting her hand up for a "high five" to Gustus, who looked at her from above without understanding the gesture. He immediately looked to his Heda who was standing next to the Aston Martin, behind Raven. She was gesturing to him to put his hand up like the Latin, to hit a high five with her.

The bodyguard followed Lexa’s instructions immediately, waiting for the clash with Raven's hands. It was a rare action from the somewhat disengaged man. Raven shook her hand at the bodyguard and noticed the huge difference in size! They made her look at him with a lot of respect.

Lexa in the background laughed, putting her hand to her mouth at the comedy show Raven and Gustus did. Then the Latina put her phone away, and kept putting her hands on the luxurious car as if feeling something sacred and unique, caressing it softly. The fascinated expression on her face did not cease to amaze Lexa.  
The brunette went to the driver's side, opening the door, sitting inside, then opening the passenger's door for Raven, who was still spinning around the car, brushing it with her hands. Lexa followed her with her eyes, as she laughed and shook her disbelieving head ...

\- hey Raven .... you can get in ....

\- What...?! Oh ..... yes of course .... hahaha ....

\- It looks like you like the exterior design of the Commander, it was one of the reasons why I chose it as one of my daily cars .... I always adored the British design ...

\- Oh, my God!!!!! LOOK AT THOSE CONTROLS !!!! AND THAT LEATHER !!!! VIRGIN MARIA IS JAMES BOND'S AUTO !!!!

\- Hahahaha .... Raven, you make me laugh .... put on your seatbelt ....

\- Oh .... of course ..... OMFG !!! I'm in an ASTON MARTIN !!!

\- Good heavens! Amusement park ....

\- What...?!

\- Nothing ... are you ready ...?

\- How...?!! SIIIIIIII ... give her gas ....

Lexa hit the ignition button and the deep, deep sound of the Aston Martin made Raven close her eyes, a broad smile on her face, as if she were experiencing the deepest orgasm of her life. Lexa smiled at every expression on the Latina's face.

\- Ok Raven .... let's put some music on for the ride through the city ... "Commander play music, George Michael" Precious Box "...

The internal stereo of the Aston Martin is one of the most acute and perfect of its era. Obviously Lexa raised the sound almost to its maximum potential, while Mr. Michael's theme "Precious Box" was starting to sound ...

\- OH MY FUCKING GOD !!! HOW THE STEREO SOUNDS!!!! Nooooooo it is at the maximum!!!

Raven put her hands on the armrests with a huge smile on her face, while Lexa shook her head, laughing, leaving the hotel parking lot in the direction of the first possible highway, at high speed. Raven bit her lip as the Aston Martin's instruments changed so quickly, and how incredibly nimble Lexa was at the wheel, as if she'd been born to drive ....

\- Hey, Lex ... do you have any other music ...?

\- Yes ... of course, what would you like to hear Raven ...?

\- Kesha

\- Ok .... then Kesha it is .... "Commander ... play music Kesha Blow dance version"

\- Hell YEAH !!!

The song "Blow" in a very particular dance version began to stridently sound inside the Aston Martin, in a way that Raven could feel the vibrations running through the car in an impressive way. Causing the latina to begin to follow the rhythm with her hands, with closed fists, shaking her head, while Lexa bit her lip, laughing as she descended the ramp onto the highway ....

Immediately she began to press the accelerator pedal and the numbers on the speedometer rose in an incredible way, before the exorbitant eyes of the latina. She opened her mouth like she was unable to breathe, while Lexa pushed the car to reach almost 200mph in seconds.

\- OH MY FUCKING GOD !!! LEXA !!!!! AFTER THIS I CAN DIE HAPPY !!!!

\- MY GOD RAVEN HAHAHAHA!!!! I cannot concentrate, you're the most comical person i've ever known !!!

-THIS IS PARADISE!!!! I'M DYING!!!!

Lexa drove with automatic shifting, dodging vehicles in her wake as if she were in a race competition. Her concentration was absolute and her smile of pleasure was enormous.

Raven watched her carefully and felt the gravity of the enormous speed, accompanied by the dance music of Kesha. After a few minutes, Lexa decided to slow down, knowing that the highway cameras would report her immediately to the local police, and she did not really want to end the night with Raven at the Chicago police station.

\- HAHAHA!!! Ok ... I think we should take an exit .... before the police start to follow us ....

\- DAMN NOOOOO !!!!

\- Do not worry then we can do it again .... It is just so we don't end up at the police station Raven ....

\- Okay, fucking police!

Lexa began to slow down as she took the highway exit. Raven kept beating her hands to the rhythm of Kesha's music, totally ecstatic. Lexa drove through the streets to a quieter spot near the shore, where she stopped the Aston Martin, still laughing at Raven's grin, which was a bit calmer now.

\- My God Lexa !!! This was the ride of my life !!! The beast flew me to heaven!! Ohhhhh These are the times I wish I had your money !!

\- Hahaha .... you are so funny Raven .... Yes, it is a very cool car ...

\- Very cool"...?! IT IS A BEAST OF DREAMS !!! GOD! What I would give for having one of these ... I would end up at the police station so many times !! Lol

\- Yes, I can imagine .... Have you always had a passion for mechanics?

\- Oh yeah .... since I was young, my father was a mechanic, and I just inherited that passion ... Hey Lex ... thanks for the opportunity to experience your beast ... hahaha .... now I know what feels like to be James Bond !!

\- LOL!!! Raven !!! Clarke felt the same ... but James is not the only one that drives an Aston Martin ...

\- No, but people like us have only seen the beast thanks to James Bond ...

\- Oh .... now I understand ... haha!

\- Hey Lex .... about what I said about Clarke ....

\- I know Raven .... I know you're worried about my relationship with her, I know you fear that I will hurt her just because of the fame that I have ...

\- It's not just the fame ... It is also that your world is so different from ours ... I mean ... can you seriously imagine Clarke wearing tuxedos or those expensive clothes all the time, and losing her simple and private life, to a rich circus like the one where you live..? Sorry, no offense meant .... but it's what I think ....

\- Well Raven, I like that you are sincere,that is something not very common in my world ... I know that Clarke is very different from me, that we belong to very different worlds, but it is simple that I really have fallen in love with her Raven .. I'm willing to do anything to make her happy at my side ...

\- Oh girl .... sometimes love is not the only thing in a relationship ... there are other factors ... I do not say that your intentions are not good but ....

\- I know ... I know it seems an impossible relationship but I believe in fate, and if our worlds have collided it is for a reason Raven ... I know that what I feel for Clarke is unique and true and I have never felt it with anyone before. ..

\- Oh good, it is easy to love the blonde, she has a very sweet and noble heart, that's why we her friends are concerned about the relationship. Clarke can get very hurt if things do not work ...

\- I do not think about hurting Clarke, I swear .... I want to make her happy, I want to give her everything ... I do not care if I have to change my life to be with her ...

-Wow ... well, that sounds serious, but all I can say is you need time." This relationship is not an Aston Martin Lexa.... it's something much more serious and you should take it steady and calm down a bit... Clarke is not going anywhere ... She is a faithful and stable girl, if she has told you that she loves you then It's true, but you should not fuck up ok? If you feel that you have made mistakes in what you feel for her, you should immediately let her know.

\- I will Raven ... I could never lie to you about what I feel for Clarke ...

\- I’ll take your word for it Lexa Woods .... and I swear that I will be there at the door of your house, or wherever the hell you are if you do not keep it! And I'm going to kick that nice ass of yours so much, that you will not feel it for a week  
....!

\- LOL! Ok Raven .... done deal .... but seriously do not fear, I will take care of Clarke, I love her ... Now are you ready to try the Commander ...?

\- Well we tried it ....

\- No Raven .... for you to drive ....

\- What?!!! Are you fucking joking girl? !!

\- Nope ....

Lexa opened the door of the car, leaving with a smile on her face, to go round to the passenger's door, opening it to a shocked Raven that did not move from her seat ....

\- Well Raven, I do not have all night, I'm a little tired and I want to go to bed early, so I'd love for you to get out and take the wheel ...

\- OH MY GOD!!! I'M DYING!!!

\- No, please ... hahaha! Just drive and enjoy the ride ....

\- Hey are you sure Lexa ....?

\- Raven ... I'm waiting ....

\- YAY! OKAY!

Raven jumped out of the car like a child with a new toy. Lexa meanwhile took her seat shaking her head with laughter. The Latina took up the driver's side, closing the door, adjusting the distance of the seat and fastening the seat belt. She put both hands on the wheel, looking at all the controls, studying them for a few minutes. Lexa was smiling at her, taking her iPhone and taking a picture of her, then sending it to Clarke, Raven's face was illuminated with happiness!

\- Ok Ms.Woods .... let me see, I need some Demi Lovato .... hmmmm .... How the hell were you talking to the beast?

\- LOL! Which Demi song do you like ...?

\- "Confident ..:"

\- Ok .... Commander play music Demi Lovato "Confident"

\- Now we are ready .... Ready to Ride or Die Ms.Woods?

\- Yes Ms.Reyes ... when you are ready ...

\- OH, MY GOD! THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!

Raven pressed the ignition button of the Aston and the sound of the engine starting again made her close her eyes in pleasure, Lexa bit her lower lip smiling. While the strident music of Demi Lovato's song "Confident" sounded inside the cockpit of the luxurious car, Lexa relaxed with a broad smile in the passenger's seat.

 

She knew that Raven knew about cars and therefore of driving, she trusted in her talent to handle the car. Immediately, Raven felt so comfortable with the beast, as if she had driven it for a long time, she took the descent to the highway and just pressed the accelerator, handling the gear changes manually, unlike Lexa who had used the automatic system.

For Raven, automatic shifting in a vehicle made no sense, the experience was unique only if one took absolute control of the four wheels. The g-force of the speed pushed her back against the white leather of the DB11, while her smile and screaming did not cease, fuelling the laughter of Lexa to her side, who was not surprised by the ability that the Latina had, to drive even with manual shifting.

Raven was driving ecstatically, making changes, passing vehicles like a ray of light. The fun and the adrenaline were extreme in her brain, until she had forgotten that she was with Lexa. This moment was more than unique and precious in Raven's life. She felt the power of the V12 in the Commander it was so powerful that it made her shudder, her skin had goosebumps, and she kept screaming ...

\- Wooooohooooooooo! THIS IS THE BEST!!!

\- Hahaha ..... Raven .... RAVEN !!!

\- Oh .... Yes Lexa .....?

\- I think we should get off the highway ... I'm sorry, but I don’t really want to spend the night with lawyers getting us out of the police station ...

\- SHIT! I just started to enjoy it ..... but okay ... the beast is yours ... I respect that Woods ....

\- No, it's okay, Raven, I wish for you to enjoy it all the time you want, but we can do it another day, maybe on a closed circuit ... I know people who I can talk to so we can have a day on the test circuit. Without any time limit!

\- WOW! Seriously?! Well how can I be surprised Ms.Woods?!, You must know even the Virgin Mary! And surely you have the private telephone number of Jesus too ....

\- HAHAHA!! RAVEN you are so unique !! But no, I do not have those numbers in my contacts ... But I think I have Demi somewhere ....

\- WHAT!!!!!?? DEMI LOVATO?!!! Seriously Woods ?! Do not tell me that you fucked Demi ....

\- HAHAHAHAJ! OH GOD NO! Raven not all the people I know I've taken to my bed .... I met Demi at one of my parties, we chatted a lot, she's very nice and pretty, but she was with her partner and she's straight too ... and she's not mine... I do not convert straight girls ...

\- Oh! Hahaha! Good to know ... and I do not say it, but for me I don’t belong to that club .... I am like they say ... free willed ... I go wherever the heart and soul take me ....

\- Hahaha ... I like that .... nothing like living without limits, right ...?! Good to know too Raven ....

\- Hey, Woods, are you throwing me a bone in case ...?

\- Hahaha ... no Raven .... I love Clarke too much, I could never be unfaithful ... I just want to be with her .... and I respect her ....

\- Oh ... well ... you know ... that was good Woods ... I will not deny it ....

\- What...?!

\- Hahahaha .... I was joking Woods !!! Hahaha ... You should have seen your face .... No, seriously you are good, but I could not see you with my eyes ... Also blondes are more my type .....

\- Oh ... hahaha .... Clarke warned me about you .... but I cannot .... hahahaha ...You can drive back to your house ... and no, I do not want you to invite me in and have a drink, thanks .... Although you are also good Reyes, I like Latinas, I have had several in my life, they are always something special .......

\- WOOOOHAAA !!! Woods are you entering my club ha ...?! Now we understand each other girl .... hahaha! And thanks for the compliments, but I know that I am just too irresistible and not to mention a brilliant mind and various talents! Ok, let's go home .....

\- MY GOD RAVEN! And very modest too..  
.hahaha!

Raven continued on her way to her own house, driving more calmly, as Lexa turned her thoughts to her beloved Clarke, imagining what she would be doing at this hour. she decided to send her a text message ...

Ms.Woods

"hey, gorgeous ... how's my sexy Doctor ...?" I’m with Raven we're on our way home, after a very good adrenaline rush. Your friend is totally crazy, and she's super arrogant ... but I've had a lot of fun with her ....: D

I miss you Ms.Griffin .... I hope it is not a busy night in the hospital .... I already feel jealous of your patients ... O_o .... lol: D

I love you my beautiful Clarke x ... "

 

She sent the message with a smile on her face completely in love, while Raven watched her out of the corner of her eye, smiling too, seeing that face, and those tight lips, like a schoolgirl who had found her first great and ardent love. But the Latina felt some concern for the talk they had had. Staring into those deep green Lexa eyes, she had been able to feel that the rich girl was sincere about loving her friend Clarke, but she doubted that the relationship could really have a future. She just hoped the blonde would not suffer, whatever happened with Lexa.

In a car as fast as the one that Raven was driving, they soon arrived at Raven’s house, who immediately parked the Aston Martin and took a deep breath with her hands on the wheel, smiling broadly ...

\- Woods ... you really made a dream come true tonight and I thank you so much! You really do not want to drink anything ..? I promise not to try to get you drunk to steal the keys of the beast....

\- Hahaha .... Raven, I would love to, but I really need to go to rest. Tomorrow I want to pick up Clarke when she finishes her shift and that's very early ...

\- Ohhhhh Ms.Woods, you are such a gentleman and a romantic too, ha ?! Now I understand why Griffin is in another universe lately ... Hey ... I believe you when you say that you are in love with the blonde, but always remember the promise you made me ...

\- No need to worry that I will break my promise Raven .... it's something inside myself, I could never hurt Clarke .... I really love her

\- Well I hope so ... Thanks again for this evening, it was incredible! And I enjoyed meeting you a little more too ... you're cool Woods, I like you! You can come to eat my pizzas, the next meeting we do with "the delinquents" if you like ...

\- Oh I'd love it, I've heard a lot about your famous pizzas, Raven ... Thanks ... especially for caring and wanting Clarke to be happy.

\- Well, She’s like my sister … Goodbye Ms.Woods ... see you ...

\- Goodbye Raven ...

Raven got out of the car as did Lexa to take the wheel of her Aston Martin again. A few meters behind was Gustus in the car with which he had followed them all night, always attentive to any possible unforeseen problems.

Raven started to walk towards her house, staring at the beast for the last time, biting her lip, unable to believe even what she had experienced that night. Her mind was delirious with excitement, and somehow she was seeing that Lexa Woods was so very different and distant from the image she had of her before meeting her in person. She was a little ashamed of how she had spoken of her to Clarke, in that first conversation they had had about the tycoon, and her arrogant, authoritarian ways. This Lexa was a very different person, much more human, cooler and more mature than those twenty or so years she had. In addition to having several things in common, such as passion for astronomy and good vehicles and a similar humour.

Lexa checked her phone to see if Clarke had answered, which disappointed her a little when she saw no. But she imagined that her beloved doctor was saving some life in the hospital ward, and smiled proudly at the image in her mind.

She started driving with Gustus following her, she was happy, she had enjoyed a romantic dinner and dance with her beloved Clarke, and then adrenaline and fun to the max with Raven Reyes, who was definitely beginning to feel like a friend. After a few minutes driving, suddenly that terrible headache came and everything turned dark ....

Lexa's car kept going through a red light, then impacted with a car that crossed in front of the brunette’s. The Aston Martin started spinning, losing control, spinning in the air a couple of times to land face down against a tree. The whole dreadful scene played out before the startled eyes of Gustus who was driving behind her, unable to do anything but stop his car behind the completely destroyed Aston Martin.

He immediately saw that his heda was bleeding heavily, still supported by her seatbelt. Without thinking, he took the crumpled door of the vehicle and yanked it off, then released Lexa, who could he could feel was breathing, but she was unconscious and very badly wounded in several places, a large cut on her forehead, her arm and left leg.

After moving some debris here and there, and removing the air bags that had thankfully dampened the impact on Lexa's body, Gustus managed to get his Heda out of the car, carrying her in his arms somewhere far from the car, in case of an explosion of the fuel tank.

He was desperate, he held his Heda in his arms and spoke to her in the Trigedasleng language, but there was no answer, she was totally unconscious. He proceeded to call an ambulance, when the Aston Martin exploded in an impressive manner, bursting into a huge, intense ball of fire. Gustus protected his Heda’s body with his own...

Meanwhile in another part of the city, Clarke was having a restless night in the hospital and in a little pause, she was reading Lexa's sweet message, smiling at the comment about Raven. the blonde shook her head, imagining how crazy her Latin friend must have been during the drive, in that deeply impressive car.

She was beginning to type Lexa's phone number when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. It seemed strange, since she had just taken her first break, usually they did not bother her on her breaks. But when she saw the message, she noticed that it was from Octavia Blake, who told her to go immediately to the Emergency room. Clarke was very surprised, Octavia had never called her during her break to return to the emergency room. Without thinking, she turned off her phone and went immediately to the emergency room.

When Clarke arrived at the door of one of the rooms, she saw that an ambulance had arrived, and the room was full of nurses and the two paramedics who had brought the patient, whom she could not see, completely obscured by the attention of the people, but Octavia saw her arrive and went towards her with blood covering her hands ...

\- Clarke ... it's Lexa ... they just brought her in ... Apparently she suffered a terrible car accident ...

\- HOW?!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY BLAKE??!! LEXA??!!

Clarke's eyes widened in despair and shock. She immediately released Octavia's arms that she could no longer hold, and headed for the stretcher that carried the body of her beloved. The state of Lexa’s body was not very good,she had deep cuts all over her body, a very swollen black eye, a deep cut on her forehead, which they were trying to stop, like another in the thigh of her left leg, She also had multiple slight cuts on her face and her arms and hands. Suddenly she began to lightly slap Lexa's cheeks to try to revive her, trying to make eye contact with her ...

\- LEXA !!! ..... LEXA !!! You can hear me ..... can you open your eyes ..... Lexa! I know you can .... let's go! Open your eyes .... return to me ....

Lexa slowly regained consciousness, very dizzy, she could barely open one of her eyes, and she began to feel the pain of her wounds, giving a deep cry in the face of Clarke, who was holding her face in her hands, looking at her with a slight amount hope now ....

\- CLARKE! ..... I’M DYING !!!!!!! AYYYYYHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!! CLARKE !!!!!!

\- Ok ... I know, I know love ..... listen to me ... you have to stay still, and I want you to try to concentrate ... I know it hurts, but I must know where ....

\- My leg .... my head .... EVERYWHERE !!!!! AYYYYHHHHHHHHHH !!!!

Lexa's eyes went white again, almost fainting again, but Clarke would not let her ....

\- No no no.....!! Lexa listen to me babe .... do not close your eyes … I'll heal you...? But you must stay with me ..... stay with me .... do not close your eyes, tell me ... tell me where it hurts most ... what happened Lexa ...? Was Raven with you ...?

\- Raven ...... AYYYYYHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!! FUCK !!!! LEAVE MY LEG !!! SHIT !!!! ARRRRGGGGGGG !!!! CLARKE !!!!

Clarke looked in the direction of Lexa's leg, it was bleeding a lot, and the nurses were trying to close the wound, they had to close the wound with stitches. Another nurse turned the very purple and swollen ankle, apparently broken from Lexa’s reaction, shaking with the pain, trying get off the stretcher while Clarke held her down by her shoulders ...

\- LEXA !!! NOOOOOO !!! Stay still love .... they must close the wound ... I know it hurts love, I know .... soon they stop ....

\- Straighten that ankle now! Put anesthetic in the leg, to numb it .... !! What is her blood pressure ...!?

Clarke held tight onto Lexa who was still screaming and crying from the intense pain in her leg and also in her head ...

\- Love!! Look at me .... I want you to look into my eyes .... come on, you can do it, LOOK AT ME !!!

Lexa managed to calm down for a moment, looking at the Mediterranean eyes of her beloved. Her pulse immediately began to come down, her heartbeat began to calm down. The special connection they had helped the brunette to feel the love and peace in Clarke's eyes, who looked at her intensely, holding her shoulders ...

\- Very good Lexa ..... so love ..... let me help you ... and soon the pain will pass, we are giving you painkillers, but they do not act while you keep fighting and being so aggressive. Calm down, love ... you must calm down and concentrate ... was Raven with you when the accident happened ...?

\- Clarke .... No ..... Raven was not with me .... I was alone and everything turned dark ..... AHHHHHHHRRRRRGGGGGGG !!!!!

\- What is love...? where does it hurt...?

\- My head .... by GOD !!!!!

\- Stay with me Lexa .... I'll help you ok love ...?! Stay with me please ....

\- Do not be afraid Clarke .... I ......

Lexa's eyes went white again, her heart rate accelerated .... Suddenly her heart stopped beating, after a few seconds the monitors showed no vital signs ..... Clarke‘s eyes widened in shock. She Immediately opened Lexa’s shirt with a pair of scissors, and cut the bra. She started compressions to the heart to try and start it beating again and pinched her nose then breathing into Lexa’s mouth, while the nurses and Octavia looked on in shock....

\- NO NO NO!!!!! LEXA NOOOOOOO !!!!! One, two three ..... BABY STAY WITH ME !!!!!! One two three ....... Give me the electrodes .... !!!

Clarke took the charged electrodes, which she put on Lexa's open chest,who still did not respond, her heart had stopped. The shock of the first electro produced some movement in the heart but not enough. Clarke gave a puff of air to her beloved, and prepared to give her a new electric shock in the chest.

She was desperate, but she still acted like a pro. With the second shock, the heart responded again, beginning to beat. Clarke gave orders to inject serum and start a blood transfusion immediately into the body of her beloved, who began to reopen her eyes...

\- Clarke .....

\- I'm here, my love .... Don’t you dare leave me again ..... do you hear me ?!

\- Clarke ... my fight has come to an end...

\- NO .... I will not accept that ..... you must keep fighting you hear me Woods !!??

\- You were right Clarke .... Life is more than just surviving ....

\- I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE !!! DO YOU hear ME LEXA WOODS !!? So keep your farewells .... just stay with me! I know you can do it! STAY WITH ME!!!

Lexa did not respond, she just kept looking at her with one of her eyes wide open, tears falling down her bloody cheeks. Clarke caressed her forehead and hair, looking at her with love, trying to give her strength. Lexa tried to smile, closed her eyes and opened them trying not to leave, while a nurse put a tape on her nose to give oxygen, while another cleaned the blood, and was preparing to suture the wound on the forehead. Clarke asked the nurse for the needle, she wanted to do it herself .....

\- Lexa ...! Lexa .... I want you to look at me love ... I will stitch the wound on your forehead and it will hurt a lot .... I want you to look at me ok ?! Do not take your eyes away from mine .... and cling to my waist babe .... but try not to move, it is very important ok ....? Do you understand me, my love ...?

\- Yes .... Clarke .... I'm ready .... do it ....

Clarke began to stitch the wound, while Lexa tried not to close her eyes with the pain. She tried to keep her eyes on Clarke's, who concentrated on every stitch she gave, while giving strength to her beloved ...

\- Very good love ... you are doing very well .... I'm almost done ... you are so brave Lexa Woods .... you are my Commander ... the most beautiful and bravest person I have ever met .... And the sexiest ....

Lexa tried to smile at Clarke's words that she was trying to cheer her up with, but the pain was really intense, until finally her lover made the last stitch, and immediately held her face in her hands. She wanted so much to kiss her then, but she could not do so in front of so many people .... she looked at her with tenderness and pride and a beautiful light smile, while the brunette nodded showing a small smile, tears falling from her eyes ....

\- That's my girl .... you're so beautiful ..... you'll be fine love .... do not worry .....

Clarke walked away to give orders to the nurses, asking for a general T-scan, but in particular the brain and that swollen ankle. She asked Octavia to immediately get the results of the tests that had been done two days ago, especially the T-Scan of the brain, she needed to know as soon as possible.

Lexa called to her but was somewhat sedated by the medications she was receiving and the anesthesia to close her deep wounds. Clarke approached her immediately, taking her by the hand, and with the other caressing her forehead ....

\- Clarke ....

\- You're going to get well Lexa ... do not worry love .... it's not so serious .... we're working on it .... you just keep those beautiful eyes open ...? Well one of them ... but do not fear there is no damage in the left eye, it is only a blow and swelling that is why you cannot open it, but do not fall asleep ok ok ....?

While Clarke spoke so sweetly to her beloved, one of the nurses who was cleaning Lexa's arms was watching her, paying attention to the tenderness and love in the words of medical resident Griffin to the patient on the stretcher.

She immediately realised that the patient and the doctor were romantically involved, especially when Clarke approached Lexa’s stretcher and gave Lexa a small kiss on the forehead, which she could no longer contain. The blonde was no longer interested in what her companions would talk about, her lover was there on that stretcher, so badly wounded, returning from a respiratory arrest, being so brave when she asked. Clarke breathed deeply trying to hold on, to be professional, to focus on what to do next and not on despair. She knew that Lexa was going to be okay, but she was worried about the results of the T-scan of her brain, which she would receive from Octavia in a few minutes ....

\- Hey beautiful ... you still there with those beautiful eyes open yes ...? I must read some results ... then I will return ....

Lexa nodded, as she struggled not to close her eyes, she was so tired. Clarke pulled away for a moment to the next room to see the results of the T-Scan with Octavia. She could immediately see the tumor in Lexa's right brain, not very large, but it was in a very delicate area. She explained the condition of Lexa to Octavia, her colleague immediately felt sorry for her. She could see Clarke was a little broken, her eyes filled with tears, and she needed to hold her for a moment ....

\- Hey Griffin..... you need to get back to Lexa...She needs you there in that room .... I know you'll do what you can for her ... let's go Clarke ... do you get me. Don’t give up now .... !! You must be strong.... you must help your woman to heal... We still do not know if the tumor is malignant, it may be benign and your mother will operate on it without problem .... Now I want you to breathe deeply, look at me ... Let's go Griffin ....

Octavia held Clarke's arms, who still remained broken, she loved Lexa so much and could not bear the thought of losing her. She could not concentrate, to be the professional her beloved needed at the moment. Octavia opted for a dramatic solution, giving her a good slap on her right cheek, Clarke suddenly pulled back against the wall, looking at Octavia in shock, taking her face in her hand ...

\- Sorry Clarke ... you must get yourself together ... you must be the professional your girlfriend needs right now! Do not be a coward Clarke Griffin .... FIGHT FOR GOD’S SAKE! You are a professional!!!! You have 5 minutes to recover, wash your face and go out there to fight with your wife .... but if you don’t, you are not the person I thought you were ....

Octavia left her alone in the room, leaving a downcast feeling Clarke in pieces, but she knew that her friend was right. She must be the professional for what she had studied, and now more than ever, when her beloved needed her. She took a few deep breaths, went to the lavatory and washed her face, still reddened by Octavia's slap, to which she was so grateful. It made her react and woke her up, she was grateful to Octavia for speaking to her in the adult way she did.

It surprised her greatly, she would never have imagined Blake giving her so much encouragement in such desperate moments, with so much wisdom and integrity. She looked at herself in the mirror, she did not want Lexa to realize the desperation in her eyes, with the confirmed prognosis of the tumor, which had to be operated on immediately, once she confirmed what kind of tumor it was. She took a deep breath once more and went out into the room where her lover was ready to be taken to the T-scanning room ...

-Hey, beautiful ... how are you ...?

\- Clarke ... what's up ...? I can feel your heart and your spirit in pain .... tell me ... what is happening to me ...? You promised me you would tell me Clarke ...

\- Lexa, now they will take you to the T-scanning room, we need to know if you have internal bleeding, it's very important, love, we'll talk later ...

Clarke immediately looked at the nurse nodding her head so Lexa could be transported to the T-Scanning room. The brunette made no sound, she simply closed her tired eyes, nodding slightly as she left the room.

After a few minutes they brought her back, and Clarke went to check the results. Luckily there was no internal bleeding, she could immediately see the break in the left ankle, and the cut on her forehead had been deep, but without affecting the inside of the brain. The blonde again saw that tumor on the right side, particularly checking if there was any change regarding the t-scan that had been done two days ago, she saw that there was no change.

Then she returned to her beloved, who was still trying to stay awake. Clarke took her hand tenderly....

\- Hey Ms.Woods .... luckily there are no internal wounds or bleeding so it's fine. I know the cut hurts , and your head, but it is mostly because of the strong impact you had in the accident. You have a broken ankle, that we have already put plaster, and a deep cut in the thigh of your left leg that we have already closed ...

\- Oh SHIT! Clarke, it hurts ..... and I'm feeling so tired ....

\- Yes love, I imagine .... but the painkillers will work soon, now I need you to relax, everything will be fine .... they will take you to your room so that you can rest, I will be back in a few minutes and I will stay with you ok ...?

\- Clarke .... I know something is not right ... please tell me ... whatever ...

\- Lexa ... you must rest, it's been a lot to take in, hey! You just had a respiratory arrest! I almost lost you and that has given me a huge scare ... I'm a doctor, but I love you and that affects me 

Lexa took Clarke's hand tightly, looking deeply into those Mediterranean ones which tried to hide their sadness, but it was impossible. The nurses advised Clarke that they were ready to transport Lexa to her room, the blonde looked at them nodding. Lexa would not let go of her hand. Clarke, with a lot of work, was able to free herself, trying not to look at her beloved, who finally let go of her hand, closing her eyes, with disappointment and fatigue on her face, as two nurses removed their patient from the room, leaving Clarke standing there watching as she withdrew, with a pale, worried face, when she felt the hand of Octavia who took her by the arm ....

\- Go with her Clarke ... I'll cover the rest of your shift. I already told your mother what has happened and she is on her way. She said she wants to see Lexa and talk to you too ... Besides, there are two of Lexa’s people out there who want to talk to you. A bearded man who came with Lexa in the ambulance, I think he’s her bodyguard, and a brunette woman.

\- Yes .... I know who they are .... Okay, and O .... THANK YOU friend!

Clarke strongly embraced Octavia, grateful for the tremendous help of her friend, who simply clung to her body, patting her back, and then her arm when they separated ....

 

Clarke went in search of Indra and Gustus, who still had his suit with stains of blood on, from Lexa. They immediately approached the blonde when they saw her leaving the emergency room, with her hands in her pockets and a very serious face. Clarke tried to act as professional as possible. She knew that the two were very perceptive, but she had given Lexa her word that she would know it first, and she could not tell her assistant and bodyguard about the brain tumor, not before talking to her beloved ....

\- Ms.Griffin ..... how is Heda ...?

\- Okay, she is stable ...she was seriously injured in the accident, deep cuts on some parts of her body, and a break in her left ankle. Now she is in a room resting, she has lost a lot of blood and suffered a respiratory arrest, which, we brought her back from. So I do not recommend seeing her right now, maybe tomorrow would be better, after she has slept, and regained her strength. But I'll let you know of any news tonight if there is any ....

\- Ms. Griffin ... what's up ...? Tell us please .....

Indra could read Clarke's eyes as if reading her mind, she knew that the blonde had not told of everything that had happened to heda. She knew she was hiding something serious behind that professional and distant look, but also sad and desperate ... Clarke was silent, looking at her, trying to find the right answer in her blocked mind.

Her hospital pager began beeping in her pocket, which she really appreciated, she immediately looked at it to see if it was anything relative to Lexa's condition, but she gasped as she saw it was another patient ...

\- Ehhh .... Indra .... I'm sorry, I cannot tell you more at the moment. My mother is on the way, and she should examine Lexa, and check the results of the tests two days ago, and then we will talk to you again. Now if you'll excuse me ... they need me in there ....

\- Clarke .....

Indra took Clarke's hand, unexpectedly to the blonde, who looked at her with startled eyes, at the very friendly tone of the attendant, who had never felt it before. She saw the desperation for information in those dark and intense eyes that looked at her almost without blinking ...

\- Ms.Trikru .... I promise Lexa is going to get well ... we will take care of her, and I will let you know immediately about any new information we have ...

\- Very good Ms.Griffin ....

Indra looked at her, nodding, releasing Clarke's hand, who tried to draw a hopeful smile on her face as she took Indra's hands in her, and held them tightly, saying those last words with complete confidence. She knew that she and Gustus loved Lexa as the daughter they never had, she tried to give them strength and hope. Gustus looked at her and suddenly spoke calmly ....

\- Ms.Griffin .... please take care of our heda ... We know you have feelings for her, and we know they are true ... Be strong .... she needs you ... Thank you for saving your life. ....

\- You do not need to say..... Don't mention it ... and do not worry, I'll do it with pleasure, sir, I promise ...

Clarke was surprised by Gustus's words, she felt his spirit very close, that special energy penetrating her soul, through those deep dark eyes, that for a moment had hypnotized her. That man was definitely someone very special, she thought, and very connected with Lexa, as if she were really his own daughter. Clarke was touched by the words and looked at the worried man with confidence on her face, nodding her head.

Then she turned on her feet to the room where her beloved Lexa was. When she entered the room, a nurse controlled the monitors connected to the body of the brunette, as well as the serum and blood bag attached to her arm. While her girlfriend was already asleep with a calm look on her face. The drugs had taken effect and in combination with the massive loss of blood, and the exhaustion of shock, she had surrendered to the dream world.

She looked at her tenderly, coming up to the bed, as the nurse finished adjusting the oxygen lines on Lexa's nose. Then she looked at Clarke with a smile ...

\- Thanks Claire ... you can retire now, I will stay with her until my mother arrives, let me know when she does ok?

\- Of course Clarke... is this your friend...?

Yes ....

\- Sorry Clarke ....it is such a horrible accident .... but she will be fine, I've seen much worse cases recovering without problems ...

\- Yes, I know Claire .... Thank you ....

The nurse held Clarke's arm tightly, smiling at her, trying to cheer her up, which the blonde thanked her with a faint smile on her face.

When the woman closed the door of the room behind her, Clarke approached her lover's face, taking it carefully in her hands, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs, then slowly approaching her lips to give her a small kiss, gently not to wake her. She wanted her to rest, she knew that if she woke up, the first thing she would do was ask her again what was wrong with her.

Then she leaned her forehead very slowly over Lexa's, brushing her nose gently with that of the brunette, who began to move a bit, as if waking up. Clarke immediately stood up and away from her face. She pulled a chair close to the bed, and took Lexa's hand in her, kissing her tenderly, holding it to her face and lips, finally letting out a few tears.

She tried to calm herself, she knew that there was a chance that the tumor would be benign and that her mother could operate on it. At least it did not look bad and it was small. She wanted to concentrate on the positive side of the situation, but the love that bound her to the woman was so deep, she went beyond the professionalism she had to impart in her mind. Suddenly the fingers of Lexa's hand held Clarke's tighter, but her eyes were closed, it was as if her body reacted to orders imparted from her spirit.

She immediately began to feel that energy rising up her arm, it was the same experience she had undergone in the park, when Lexa transported her to another dimension. She remembered the guidance of her beloved, to be able to connect with her in infinity. Immediately she closed her eyes, and breathed deeply, controlling the beating of her heart, the worries of her mind dissipated. She could feel only the beating of both hearts almost in unison, and a voice in the distance, weak, speaking in her mind. She still could not see the image of her beloved, but she could see herself standing in front of a large illuminated tree, Green color, in a completely dark place.

She looked up and saw a dark blue sky full of stars, and a powerful light descending from the sky and down to that magical tree. She moved slowly, she could hear a familiar voice coming from near her, almost whispering ...  
When she was very close to the tree, she looked up and down without really knowing what to do, but she felt the voice was stronger from the inside. ...

\- Clarke ... come closer ... do not fear ... support your hands on the trunk ... feel my energy flow within you ....

Clarke followed the order without thinking, then she could identify Lexa's voice. She rested her hands on the trunk of the beautiful tree, and immediately was able to enter it, magically, she felt her spirit full of energy, a beautiful energy that shimmered. Immediately in front of her eyes appeared the beautiful face of Lexa, fully Illuminated, she was so fascinated with the image ....

\- Clarke .... I'm glad you came ....

\- Lexa ....? But where are we ....? Because I can not see your body, not mine ...?

\- You do not need a body when you are pure Clarke light. We are the essence that illuminates our bodies, the purest of our spirits.

\- Lexa .... I ....

\- I know Clarke ... I know you do not understand yet, but do not fear .... I will guide you ... let me show you how to connect with universal light ...

Lexa lifted her beautiful green eyes, which looked like two upward lights, from where the powerful light came in from the sky. She approached Clarke's face, which looked at her in a calm but confused manner ....

\- Let me into you Clarke .....

Lexa's face brightened brighter, and her eyes moved closer to Clarke's until the light was so strong it dazzled her, but she relaxed, trying to concentrate on the words of her lover, who she already felt inside her. Suddenly she opened her eyes, and she could not see Lexa again, but she heard her voice inside her ....

\- Why can't I see you Lexa ...?

\- Because now I'm part of you Clarke .... can you feel me ...? Can you feel my light, my love inside you ....?

\- Yes .... it's beautiful ..... but ....

\- I know Clarke .... I know what is happening with my body ... do not fear ... Everything is part of the great change in my life .... nothing bad will happen ... you must trust me Clarke ... Trust in your wisdom, in your love for me, in your professional capacity ....

\- Lexa I ... no ....

\- You must tell my body ... you must tell the truth, but you must reflect security, strength, courage ... My mind needs to see that in your eyes when you speak. But to achieve it, you must trust in yourself Clarke, in what you know and in who you are from here ... in your interior ... Free yourself from your fears and doubts ... feel strong in the love you feel for me, and the love that I feel for you, in the energy that unites us ....

\- I wish it were so easy ....

\- Clarke .... I know you can do it .... trust in yourself ... in your light and mine united in the infinite .... I will always be with you .... 

Suddenly an intense voice sounded in her ears, and a touch on her body brought her to reality again ....

\- CLARKE! Clarke ....! Wake up.....

\- What...?! Mother...? What the hell, why are you always so abrupt to wake me up ....

-Clarke, there's no time for foolish discussion, we must talk about Lexa's condition, but not here ... she must rest and I do not want her to suddenly wake and hear our conversation.

Clarke nodded, her eyes heavy and tired. Lexa's hand still held her tightly to her, she looked at her tenderly, slowly opening her fingers, until she was able to break free, when Lexa's lips seemed to draw a very slight smile. She stared at her for a few seconds, while her mother was waiting for her at the door, staring at the scene of the couple with worried eyes.

\- Clarke ....

\- Yes mother ... give me a minute please .....

Clarke approached Lexa's ear to whisper a few words without her mother listening to them ....

\- I will not give up love .... I will trust in me, I will be strong and I will help you recover. Just stay with me ..... Always remember how much I love you Ms.Woods ....

Then she moved away from her beloved's body, to the door of the room, following her mother out into a busy hallway. Her hands in the pockets of her hospital blue scrubs, her stethoscope hanging from her neck, walking beside her mother, heading for Dr. Griffin's office.


	9. "Fix You..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay in the update, especially from one of my dear translators Matt, he is very sorry for this delay but he couldn't finished before. As always i am extremely thankfull for my amazing Translator Team, my friends, Matt & Joanne for the incredible amouth of hours they put into translate every loooooong chapter! They are awesome and they deserves all the kudos in this story same as me.  
> Thanks everybody for understand and hopefully next chapter will be online soon! Hope you keep like it. Thanks for kudos, comments and bookmarks!  
> Sangabrielle

Abby entered her office, turning on the lights, a distant Clarke followed her, a clear expression of weariness on her face. Her mother came to the desk to lean against her, watching her daughter with concern. She could see the sadness in those blue eyes, standing there, her eyes lost, her hands in her pockets, as if waiting for a reprimand.

\- Clarke .... Clarke ...?! Are you here...?  
\- Ehmmm ... yes mother, I am .... tell me ....  
\- I just checked the results of Lexa’s T-scanning, I imagine you've already seen them...?  
\- Yes, save it mother ... tell us what we can do ...?  
\- First we have to find out what type of tumor it is, tomorrow I intend to do an MRI, to know as soon as possible. There are good chances of being benign, because of the location in which it is, and if so, there are good chances that you can extract it without major complications ..  
\- Okay .... I think that’s logical ....  
"Clarke, where are you, daughter?" It seems like I was talking to you about what I'll do for dinner tonight ...? What's happening to you...?  
\- It's nothing mother, I'm just tired, it's been a heavy night on the shift ....  
\- On the shift or with Lexa ...? Clarke .... what's going on between you ...? I need to know how involved you are with her ... I cannot let your feelings for that woman interfere with your professionalism ....  
\- THAT WOMAN IS MY WOMAN FOR YOUR INFORMATION, MOTHER! And do not worry, my professionalism is still very intact!  
\- Clarke ... what the hell are you talking about? What is your girlfriend like? Could you have the decency of catching me up on what's going on here ...?  
\- God mother, Lexa and I are dating. But it's none of your business .... I’m only telling you so that you have it in mind. And again, I can stay calm, even when it is the woman of my life we are talking about, I am able to separate my feelings from my professionalism! If you could do it with my father, I can do it with my girlfriend .... Now I just want to leave if we are finished ....  
-You will not ...! We are not finished Clarke .... I will not judge you by your decisions, let alone about your private life, but I really do not think you are in a position to separate your feelings from your professionalism. I can see it in your eyes, despair, sadness, despondency ....  
\- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT? I LOVE HER AND SHE IS DYING!  
\- NO SHE IS NOT ! NO CLARKE! SHE IS NOT! Did you not hear what I just said, daughter ...? That there are chances that we can extract it without problems and still you are still clinging to the devastating idea that she is dying ...? Daughter, you have been put in the position that you must realise ... a doctor NEVER gives up until the last breath is emitted by their patient ....  
\- MOTHER !! I DO NOT CONTINUE !!! IT HURTS!!!!  
\- Clarke .... I know honey .... I can see it in your eyes .... but if you cannot be the doctor you are or who you want to be, you will not be able to help her ... And I cannot have you in my team to assist her if it is so ... I do not need someone related to her romantically, who is with fallen morale and eyes in pain at my side .... I need that brilliant and efficient doctor assisting in this case .... If you believe that you can be it then come tomorrow to the MRI .... but, sit in the waiting room, with her relatives ...  
\- Are we finished here mother ...?  
\- Clarke .... please think about what I said .... if you really love Lexa, you must be strong, you must bring out that professional in you, it is what she needs most right now ....would you not agree...?  
\- No mother ... I still know the medical procedures ... I am not her doctor, you are ... But she asked me, or made me promise that when I knew what was happening to her, that I would tell her and not you. .. so now I know ... if you allow me, I must fulfill my promise ....  
\- Very well Clarke .... if you think that you can be the professional that we need you to be, not just for me but Lexa too .... then go ahead ... tell her.... But do not do it with tears and despair in your eyes ... she needs you to give her courage and security, not despair and dejection ...  
\- Thank you mother ... now if you'll excuse me ...  
\- And Clarke .... I am very sorry what is happening daughter ... but I have faith that we can help her .... even if it hurts, do not give up ....

Abby approached her daughter with a tender look on her face, taking one of Clarke’s arms, who looked at her intensely. Her mother did not try to hug her daughter, she knew that it would probably not be the best idea, but she tried to give value to a Clarke clearly deeply affected by the situation. She wanted to recover that brilliant resident about to graduate, that professional who perfectly dictated cases, as if she had years of experience.

Clarke looked at her mother with a very intense look, listening to her words, understanding the message, and she knew that they were true, that it was no use to Lexa to see her defeated before fighting. But the relationship with her mother was very unstable at this point, she couldn't just simply forget everything and embrace that woman in front of her. She merely nodded and tried to draw a faint smile, barely a grin on her lips, in complete silence. Then she left the office in the direction of Lexa's room.

Dr. Griffin thought about the difficult situation in which her daughter was, she knew what she felt, she had been in her place and although both were great professionals, when someone so close was the patient, it was almost impossible not to let feelings interfere with professionalism. Besides, the revelation of her daughter having a romance with Lexa Woods had taken her by some surprise, although she suspected it, she did not imagine that it was to such a degree, to hear Clarke refer to the tycoon as "her wife."  
She could not understand how they'd gotten so involved in such a short amount of time. What Abby feared most was that her daughter was simply one more on the long list of passing lovers of the famous playgirl Ms.Woods. 

She was really beginning to worry, because she knew that her daughter was someone with a heart more than enormous, she was so noble and very easy to give whatever she loved, without measuring herself, giving herself blindly when she loved.

At the same time she knew she also could not allow a personal situation to interfere with her own professionalism. But definitely after this delicate situation happened, she would have a good chat with her daughter.

Clarke went back into the room where Lexa calmly slept, with a very peaceful look on her face. After all that had happened in the last few hours, she was grateful that the accident was not so serious, that her wounds were superficial, and that she had not yet been too badly affected by the condition of the tumor. Her mind tried to imagine how she would give the news to her girlfriend, although there were many options obviously the truth needed to be clear and the chances she would then have and the steps that would follow the diagnosis. 

The medical resident approached the bed, gazing at the love of her life with tenderness. She had to find in herself that strength, that strength to get away from that feeling of sadness that invaded her soul. She wondered why life tested her like this? Why when she began to enjoy the great love of her life, destiny had to give her a 180 degree turn?. She felt anger, helplessness, sadness, a very negative feeling in her mind, which she needed to eliminate that night.

What her mother and Octavia had told her was the purest truth. She had to be that professional who would fight until the end, that would have a clear and positive mind and would transmit the same to her patient, although she was none other than the woman she loved.

She pulled a chair to the side of the bed, taking Lexa's right hand, which immediately gripped hers as before, which surprised her and she smiled a faint smile on her tired face. She touched her lips to that hand, kissing her gently, still looking at her with adoration. The connection they possessed was incredibly powerful and very profound, something that shocked her, she could not understand how she could have such a connection with someone she had only just met. But she was no longer trying to analyze it, she simply felt her so strong inside her soul that she did not need her brain to process it.

When she was almost falling asleep, her friend and colleague Octavia appeared in the room with a couple of cups of coffee ....

\- Hey Clarke .... Here, I thought you might need this .... How's it going ...?  
\- Yes ... thank you ... Well, luckily she sleeps and she wakes without problems ...  
\- What did your mother say...?  
\- Tomorrow they will do an MRI on Lexa to know if the tumor is benign or malignant and from there we will see if it is possible to operate, but my mother insists there is a good chance that it will be benign...  
\- Well, then we'll have to wait ... and how are you coping ...?  
\- I’ve had better nights....  
\- I imagine ... if it were Lincoln who was there in that hospital bed, it would also affect me a lot .... It is clear that we are not made of stone, right? Despite being professionals, when those we love are patients, it is difficult to find that professional and clear mind to act .... But the best we can do for them is to try to be as professional as we can .... that gives them strength, gives them that energy to fight ....  
\- Yes, I know ... I feel that internal battle .... but honestly it's so fucking hard!! It costs me so much to be objective and professional when it is Lexa who is there in the line of life and death ....  
\- But that's it Clarke .... stop thinking about "death", concentrate your energy on the possibilities you still have .... that there are chances that it is benign and that it is operable ... Do not give into the negative thoughts of what could be ... as the saying goes ... "is not dead who fights ..." you must fight more than ever Clarke .... and I know you can do it ...  
\- Thank you O. You've been so important to me tonight, more than ever...

Clarke let go of Lexa's hand to stand and take Octavia in a strong embrace, where she released all her feelings, fears, sorrows. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her friend held her tight. Octavia Blake was not a person who gave a lot of hugs or affection, but she knew that Clarke needed her at that moment, she needed her warmth, her sisterly embrace, her strength.

The hug lasted for a few minutes, in which Clarke cleared all the negative thoughts from her mind. As she slowly parted from Octavia's arms, she looked at her with a small smile on her face, holding her arms, giving her encouragement ....

\- Got damn!! I'm sorry O. I think I wet your shirt ....  
\- Haha ... no problem Griffin .... you needed to get rid of those thoughts .... I do not mind being soaked by your tears.... Do not worry, I know Lexa will fully recover ....  
\- Thank you O. I want to believe that with so much desire ....  
\- Well do it .... or I'm going to kick that nice butt you have, I assure you!  
\- Hahaha .... it was enough with the slap you gave me earlier ... it still hurts ... what the hell are you doing with those hands Blake ....?! You should be a chiropractor ! Hahaha!  
\- Well when you have a boyfriend like Lincoln and train almost every day it is easy .... you should try going to the gym sometime in your life Griffin!  
\- Oh no ... you will not convince me to go sweat like a bitch and eat a diet of no carbohydrates and drink lots.... forget it!  
\- Hahaha ... your body, your decision! Now I better go back to my shift ... my break is over and my pager is going to start sounding at any time ... Do not worry, you can stay with Lexa all you want. We have spoken on the shift and explained that Lexa is a special case, that you and your mother are trying help her. So you're free to go back to the emergency room tonight and stay with her.  
\- Thank you O, it means a lot to me .... I could not concentrate on looking after anyone else right now ...  
\- See you Griffin .... try to rest a little .... tomorrow is going to be a long and hectic day with Ms.Woods .... And she needs you awake ....  
\- Yes, I know ... I will try .... you shouldn’t have too many emergencies tonight ....

Clarke settled back into the chair by the side of the bed, sipping coffee, looking at Lexa who still slept quietly, which she liked, Lexa really needed her sleep. In those moments the words that the brunette had said to her came to her mind, from when she stayed to sleep for the first time in the guest room of the suite, perhaps listening to music she had recorded for her would help her to relax. She immediately took her iPhone7 looking for that folder with those songs, but when she saw the one that said "For Clarke" she entered it, finding that beautiful theme of Chopin, played by Lexa on the piano in her house.

She put the earphones in her ears and pressed play. The tones of the piano began to sound, and instantly began to project in her mind every moment the had spent with Lexa. That first terrible encounter in the bar, the intense talk on the balcony of the suite, the magic night of piano and uncontained desire, that first kiss with a taste of tenderness and passion. But what came most to her mind were those intense eyes, so full of many words of the brunette, a chill ran down her back.

Those beautiful green eyes were so expressive, so passionate, so special. She remembered the confession of feelings, that deep kiss she'd stolen on the balcony before the big event. The mixed feelings she had felt that day, standing next to her, on a red carpet event, the heated talk with Indra, and the fiery dance to Enrique's music, the unfortunate encounter with the ex, and the shock with the knowledge of the reality that she did not want, or could not see until that moment, that she was falling in love, with someone who had lived a life very different from hers.

But in Clarke's heart and mind, she knew we all deserve a second chance, a new beginning, adjusting to life, trying to be better than we have been by the circumstances that have happened. And her lover was no different from that rule, she was human, she was imperfect, and she had feelings like everyone else. Who was she to judge her? Or deny her the opportunity to learn to live differently? Besides, her heart had already chosen to give her the heat and the love she needed, to make that great change.

She smiled and remembered that trip on her Harley, Lexa singing behind her and screaming like an uncontrolled teenager. The rain drenched them and then seeing the brunette kneeling in front of her, with that statement of fealty and love, that had simply caught her under her spell. The beautiful and magical rainbow that appeared behind her. The first night of absolute delivery, that first time she gave herself body and soul to a woman, and found out later that it had been the best birthday present of her sweet Lexa, it was simply the most beautiful thing.

The whole crazy story had been so special, so fast, so changeable. It really felt like she was climbing a roller coaster, and kept going at the speed of light. She opened her eyes and looked once more at her incredible lady, who had changed her life completely in a week and a half, but she felt nothing but happiness in her heart to have her by her side, and she was so grateful for the fact that she was still there, in that hospital bed, breathing, without serious injuries after such an accident, which could easily have ended her life.

But the thoughts of that damned tumor crossed her mind again, although it longer frightened her, from somewhere deep in her soul had appeared that force, that positive energy, which pushed her to believe in the possibility that everything would be fine, that she would not lose her. She needed to hold on to that idea, to believe it, to hold onto it the next day, when she had to tell Lexa the bad news, to the woman who had already stolen not only her heart but also her soul.

She placed her hand on Lexa's forehead, over the large bandage that covered it almost completely, looking at her with tenderness and a sweet smile that illuminated her face, when she was surprised by the right eye of the brunette opening slowly, still somewhat asleep.Her left eye was still swollen and she had difficulty opening it ...

\- Hey, my love .... you must rest ....  
\- Clarke ....  
\- Shush ..... you must close those beautiful eyes and go back to sleep, I am here, my love, I will not go anywhere ....  
\- You know, there is nothing more beautiful than opening my eyes, well the eye I can, and see yours so close, you are so beautiful Clarke ....  
\- Hey ... do you want me to call the nurse and give you something to help sleep? Or can you go back to sleep on your own Ms.Woods ....? Besides it is not time give compliments ...  
Lexa looked at her with a faint smile on her lips as her right eye watched her. She took Clarke's hand in hers and brought it to her lips, kissing her, as she kept staring at her deeply, at those Mediterranean eyes she loved so much.  
\- I have the sexiest doctor at the hospital next to me tonight ... hmmmm ... if I were in a better condition I would invite you to my comfortable bed ....  
\- Listen to you, Ms.Woods ... I see that your state is improving very fast, true ...?! Thinking things like that ...? You're incredible, did you know ...?!  
\- I love you beautiful ... You know ... I was really jealous of your patients tonight, and that was a good way to be with you ....  
\- Oh my God Lexa Woods ....! You have totally lost your sanity! And yes, I imagine that the purpose of all the patients was to come to be with me and for me to dedicate my night shift to them ....  
\- Exactly Dr. Griffin .... but I must admit that the stitches on my forehead, and my leg, and broken ankle, were not in my sexy plans for a hot night with you ....  
\- Awwww forgive me my love, I know your stitches hurt...  
\- Oh do not worry, I liked that it was you who did them .... I knew I was in the best hands, the ones I love so much ...  
\- Hey seriously love, you should try to sleep, no more talking tonight ....  
\- What time is it...?  
\- Let me see .... 3:45 AM  
\- Seriously...?! And what were you listening to beautiful ...? Perhaps I, playing my old friend Chopin on the piano ...?  
\- How the hell do you ...? How....?  
\- Shush .... That is something that someday I will explain to you my beautiful Clarke, but it is due to how connected our energies are now ....  
\- Hey, you're going to tell me that from now on you can read my mind ...?  
\- hahaha ... no Clarke .... it's something deeper than that .... but I'd love to read your mind all the time, you have a very bright and interesting mind, lots to discover ...  
\- Ok ... Ms.Woods ... time to close those beautiful forest green eyes and rest ....  
\- I want you to rest too Clarke ...  
\- I'm on my shift, remember ...? I will rest tomorrow .... Thank you ....  
\- Thank you for this, beautiful ...?  
\- For staying with me tonight .... you scared me there in that emergency room .... when your heart stopped for those seconds ....  
\- Do you really think that I would leave, I wanted to continue to open my eyes to find those Mediterranean eyes that I love so much? To lose feeling your love ... your beautiful body ... your sweetness ... your warmth ...? I said to the angels: Forget it guys ... I will not leave my most beautiful woman ...  
\- Hahaha ... yeah sure that you did, I do not have the slightest doubt ... you know that I love you very much Ms.Woods ...? And that I'm really glad to see you. I'm dying to lie down by your side to hug you the rest of the night, give you lots of love, kisses and caresses ... but it would not be very ethical ...  
\- Danm ....! Now I do not want you to be Dr. Griffin .... I want my sweet Clarke, to be sleeping in your arms, feeling the heat of your body, the smell of your golden hair, your skin so .... it's all I need right now ....  
\- Aw .... I'll do my best to stay by your side, okay? Now I want you to close your eyes ....

Clarke kept stroking her forehead and her hair in a very tender way, as she slowly approached her lips and kissed them softly, but was caught by Lexa's intense lips, which simply led to a passionate, deep kiss, with many emotions .

The fatigue was very visible in both women, the brunette was slowly withdrawing that passion and Clarke simply followed her, until she only gave small kisses on those lips which were still open, brushing their noses with sweetness, as Lexa returned to the world of dreams .

Clarke looked at her with clear eyes and a sweet smile on her face, returning to sit in her chair, still holding the brunette's hand, until at some point, almost without realizing her eyes also closed slowly ...

\- Clarke .... Clarke ...  
\- What...? Oh .... Damn what time is it?  
\- It's 6:15, excuse me, but I have to check Ms.Woods' monitors and vitals.

Clarke was awakened by the nurse, who looked at her with kind eyes. Almost all the hospital staff had learned of the apparent "friendship" between the young medical resident Griffin and the famous patient in room 13. She immediately glanced at Lexa, who was still sleeping, with a peaceful look on her face, she had apparently had a good night’s sleep.

\- Clarke do not worry, it seems that everything is ok with Lexa. If you want to go to the canteen to have coffee, I'll let you know if she wakes up.  
\- Ermmmm ... yes, I think I'll do that .... I need to clear thoughts, get some air ... Thanks Mary ... please tell me what time the MRI is planned ...?  
\- Oh, let me see ... erm .... at 9:15. I'll wake her up at 8:15 if she's still sleeping.  
\- Ok ... I will not be too long in the canteen ... But let me know if she wakes up by my pager.  
\- I will Clarke ...  
\- Thank you Mary.

Clarke left from the room, still somewhat asleep and tired. Sleeping on a chair had not been the best way to rest, but it did not matter at that point. At the moment she concentrated on waking up, having breakfast, and returning to the room. Unfortunately she needed to wake Lexa and tell her what was going on.

Sitting at one of the tables by a window, Clarke looked at life outside, somewhat lost in her thoughts, in the vivid memories of the last days with Lexa who had become the love of her life. She had her earphones in as she listened to that special song that had excited Lexa so much that day in the park, sitting in front of her as she wrapped her arms around her, for she had said that song reflected what she felt for her ... "Where Angels fear to tread .... "by Bryan Adams.

The sweet memories did not make her sad, she had exhausted her tears the night before. She only felt every moment of that day in the park, Lexa lying on her chest, listening to that song in the background. She was suddenly struck by a beautiful and magical blue and green butterfly, which slowly settled on the glass of the canteen, at the height of her chest, opening and closing its wings. She watched it for a moment, remembering also that mystical moment with Lexa, where the brunette carried her to another dimension, where her energies had become one in the infinite.

She smiled feeling a strong sense of peace and security that everything would be all right. Without thinking she rested her hand on the glass where the butterfly was, and she could feel that tingling up her arm, the same that Lexa had transmitted that day. Then the butterfly flew away, she followed it with her eyes, feeling that she was ready for the battle.

When Clarke entered the room, Lexa was still asleep, she approached the bed with a smile on her face. She was so in love with that woman, everything in her felt it, that beautiful face she adored, and luckily had not suffered major cuts in the accident. She caressed her forehead softly, resting her lips on those of her beautiful wife, to wake her.  
Slowly Lexa opened her lovely green eyes, to meet those Mediterranean eyes she loved so much. Immediately a smile settled on her face, even though she felt some pain here and there, but nothing was more beautiful than waking up and the first thing she saw was her precious Clarke.

The blonde had her forehead resting on hers, brushing her nose with her own tenderly ...

\- Good morning beautiful .....  
\- Good morning Ms.Woods .... nothing makes me happier than seeing those beautiful green eyes this morning ....  
Clarke kissed her lips again with short sweet kisses, while Lexa allowed herself to be carried into a sea of warm, deeply felt emotions. Her heartbeat began to rise and the blonde knew that soon the nurse would come to check that everything was okay. She pulled back a little, smiling, holding her girlfriend's face in her hands, caressing it with her thumbs, while Lexa looked at her with a soft smile, and eyes full of love and devotion ....  
\- Do not get so excited young lady .... this is not time or place ... soon the nurse will come to check on you ....  
\- Hmmmm .... does it make you nervous that someone might find us kissing or maybe doing something else ...?  
\- You're terrible Ms.Woods .... I see that last night's rest did not change you in any way ...  
\- Hahaha .... Well when my wife looks so sexy in those doctor clothes, kissing me so sweetly, what do you expect ...? Oh ... hell ....  
Lexa raised her hand to her forehead where she had a bandage for the deep wound she had received in the accident, which Clarke had sutured. The pain became very intense ....  
\- What's up, love ...?  
\- Hell it hurts a lot ....  
\- Oh .... ok, let me talk to the nurse to give you a sedative ....  
After a few minutes, Clarke returned to the room with an injection which she applied into Lexa’s intravenous drip, before the attentive gaze of the brunette...  
\- You really look too sexy as Dr. Clarke ... much better than the waitress I would say ....  
\- Shush .... this will help you with the pain and help you to relax ... Lexa ... we have to talk love ....  
Clarke took Lexa's hand in her own, sitting on the bed beside her, while her wife was looking at her seriously, with worry in her blue eyes. She knew that it was not good news .... Clarke stared at her, with determination in her eyes ..  
\- What is it Clarke ... tell me ....  
\- In the results of the T-scan of your brain, unfortunately we have found that you have a meningeal tumor, located in the upper left part of your brain. According to the place where it is located and the size, it indicates that it is very probably a benign and operable tumor.  
\- Clarke ....?!

Lexa's eyes widened, looking at Clarke with some fear, who seemed so solid, not cold but as impassive. The young resident needed to show security and confidence. She wanted to convey that positivity in the good chances that Lexa had. Lexa stared at her in silence, when suddenly her eyes became bright, and a few tears ran down her cheeks, unable to stop them. The news had greatly impacted her. Clarke put her hands on her cheeks, wiping away the tears, looking at her with tenderness and courage ...

\- Hey .... love .... do not you dare to give up without a fight... you hear me ...? Let's fight this battle ... you and I .... and we're going to eliminate that tumour in your brain! I promise I'll heal you! I only ask you to have confidence in me and my mother ...  
\- Clarke ..... I will not give up .... I'm not afraid .... I trust you .... I always will.... now I want you to tell me what are my chances .. .?  
\- Lexa believe me your chances are very good according to my mother, although I do not get along with her, I must say for sure that she is the best in the country ....  
\- What are the next steps to follow...?  
\- We will do an MRI and an encephalogram in a while, to confirm the type of tumor you have, and if it is operable as we believe, almost sure that it is, we must operate as soon as possible ...

Lexa's eyes were now serious, concentrated, and even had become somewhat cold and distant. Immediately Clarke was able to see the old Alexandria Woods in them, thinking, determined, almost without feeling. She knew that it was an automatic form of protection against fear, vulnerability and anger.

\- If you can operate it, what are my chances of surviving and what would be the consequences if i survive it?  
\- Well, I cannot be one hundred percent sure. These are very specific questions Lexa ....  
\- Please Clarke, just answer me ....  
\- If we can operate, your chances of surviving are very high, the place where it is located is not the worst. If you survive the operation, which I have no doubt you will, I cannot tell you exactly the side effects of the operation, my mother may be able to tell you more about the possible effects. The tumor is located at the left side of your brain, which controls everything on your right side.So it may affect you in the movements of some body parts, and usually if this occurs it is usually temporary ... with physical therapy, patients can recover from this...  
\- Specifically what do you mean Clarke...? Can it cause some kind of paralysis ...?  
\- In the worst case, yes. But I do not want you to worry that, we cannot know how your body will react to the operation, because we do not know how much of your brain is affected. It is a very delicate procedure, but my mother is an expert in this type of surgery, very few patients have suffered postoperative paralysis. Lexa you must trust my mother, she is the best and I ....  
\- Clarke .... I do not want your mother to operate on me. I want you to do it ....  
\- Are you crazy Lexa ...?! I cannot even if I wanted to .... I cannot carry out an operation of this kind, I do not have enough experience. I don’t even have the medical registration and the experience to do an operation of this kind, and besides I'm not a neurosurgeon. My duties in the operating room are simply as an assistant, and as a practitioner. The only one that can operate on you is my mother, you must trust her Lexa ....  
-I WILL NOT! I will not go to that operating room if I do not have your word that the one that will extract the tumor from my brain will be YOU Clarke...  
\- Lexa please do not make things harder ... listen to me ....  
\- No Clarke! The answer is no.  
\- Sorry .... Ms.Woods .... Clarke ..... Good morning .... I hope that i am not interrupting something ....  
\- Mom .... maybe you can clarify some things here for Ms.Woods, to whom I have just explained the situation, but she has a requirement, something that is impossible to carry out ....

Dr. Griffin entered the room with a serious expression on her face, she had heard something of her daughter's discussion with the patient. She looked at them both as she approached the bed. Lexa tried to sit up in her bed but Clarke stopped her, raising the bed with the remote control. Then she put some pillows behind Lexa’s neck, to make her more comfortable. 

\- Very well, I imagine Clarke has informed you of your condition, and of what we will do today to confirm the type of tumor you have.  
\- Yes, Dr. Griffin ....  
\- Then I do not see what the problem is, or what the requirement is ....?  
\- I have told Clarke my wish that if it is operable, that I want her to be the one that performs the operation ...  
\- Ms.Woods ... I'm sorry, but that's impossible ... Clarke does not even have medical registration to enable her to carry out such a procedure and also she does not have enough experience, it's serious Ms.Woods, we're not talking about a simple operation, this is something really very delicate. We cannot risk ....  
\- Dr. Griffin, do not you trust your daughter's ability ...?" Because I do and I repeat, my desire is for Clarke to carry out the operation. If I do not have the word from both of you, that Clarke will carry out the operation, I will not enter that operating room, is that clear ?!  
\- Ms.Woods you cannot give us orders as if we are employed by you. We are not your employees, and we cannot accept your ridiculous demands .... We are talking about your life here, not a business. And I do trust my daughter's ability fully, but that's not the case ... I honestly do not think you understand what I'm explaining to you, as my daughter has also told you ... it's impossible, besides it would go against professional ethics not to mention it would be illegal ....  
\- Dr. Griffin, I'm not going to continue arguing with you or your daughter about it, and I'm not going to change my decision. Now I need to be alone, please, I'm sore and tired ... and I would also like to see my personal assistant ....  
\- Ms.Woods, we are talking about your life here ... please reconsider this idea that you have .... we are trying to help you, please do your part and help us, try to understand what we are explaining, and do not complicate the situation ...

Lexa did not respond, she simply held her cold, intense gaze over Abby, who watched her for a moment in the same way. While Clarke could not understand why Lexa was acting so stupid, that she wanted her to be the one who did the operation, and also why she wanted it this way. Why was it that her mother and her girlfriend were arguing over this, it was not good given the delicate situation they faced. But she knew that Lexa was someone who when she wanted something she was not going to stop until she got it, not leaving until she got what she wanted, that was her way.

After her mother left the room shaking her head, Clarke turned her intense, surprised eyes to Lexa, who now simply stared out the window, trying to avoid the serious and frustrated blues of her girlfriend, clearly at odds with her decision. That bothered her a lot, but it was something she would not change, even if they were talking about putting her life at risk.

Clarke was not about to let the absurd arrogance of Alexandria intervene in the work of saving her life. She took a deep breath and headed for her girlfriend's bed with a face full of anger ...

\- OK Ms Alexandria Woods, that's enough!! Here you are not the Commander of anything, here it is not you who gives the orders, you hear me ?!  
Lexa turned her intense eyes on Clarke, prepared for the fight .... They looked like they had argued before, not even that first night in which they met not the best way. Both had daggers in their eyes. But clearly the young doctor would put her professionalism and her reasoning above all things, it would not matter how Lexa understood it ...  
\- I do not care how much you think that "I must" be the one to remove that crap from your brain because you are wrong! I cannot do it and I will not! It's your life that we're talking about here, ma'am, it's not your business, not a stupid business ... My mother is the best professional in the country, and I'm not going to put your life at risk because you've got that idea in your head! The place where the tumor is located is a place where you make a wrong move, permanent permanent paralysis can occur! Do you want me to carry something like that for the rest of my life? Or maybe worse, you could die from an "inexperienced" mismanagement of my hands, and what the hell do you think I can feel while I'm operating on you? So stop being stupid and think about what the hell you want to do with your life, And I ask you to take this seriously! But from now on I warn you ... I will not do it !! So decide soon Ms.Woods, or it's my mother or another professional, or you just die slowly! It's up to you! And you have 24 hours to do decide!

Lexa looked at her impatiently, almost unblinkingly, defiantly, but paying attention to the words and clear explanation of the young Dr. Griffin, who had just denied her the desire to be operated on by her hands. She knew that Clarke was more than angry and determined not to operate on her. She could not utter a word to answer her girlfriend, simply followed her with her lighted green eyes, while the doctor left the room shaking her head.

Then her eyes turned to the window, with a few tears that began to fall down her cheeks. She was afraid, for the first time in her life, her whole world was crumbling around her. She felt vulnerable, she was too pained that Clarke had left, but deep down she knew she was right. She had to make a decision and she did not have much time.

Her deep thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of someone entering the room, she did not want to turn her face towards the person because she was still crying, she imagined that it was simply the nurse to check her monitors, since she could feel her heart beating in a hurry. But when she felt a hand take her’s gently, immediately she turned her face to meet the face of Raven Reyes who looked at her in silence. Immediately she tried to dry the tears,she felt some shame that Raven saw her so vulnerable...

\- Raven ...? what...? how...?  
\- Shush ... Commander do not raise your voice much or they will make me leave ....   
Octavia told me what happened last night and what ...  
\- But what are you doing here ...?  
\- You mean ... why did I come to see you ...? Because you're my friend already ... I know that we have not spent much time together, but I know I felt like coming to see you as soon as I found out ....  
\- Thanks Raven ... but now is not a good time ....  
\- Hey, I did not come to have a coffee and talk about the weather ... tell me why you are crying ...? You know that Clarke's mother is the best professional in the country? You could not be in better hands ....  
\- That's not it Raven .... I know ... it's just that I just discussed some things with Clarke and I have to make a decision that is not easy for me ....  
\- Oh .... well I argue all the time with the blonde ... do not worry, a barking dog does not bite says my granny, and Clarke is definitely someone who does not bite ... She can be very bitchy when she gets angry but she is worried about what will happen to you ... You know that she is someone who feels things deep inside her heart ...She acts with feeling and when she feels frustrated she attacks, but she only lets out her anger .... not that she hates you....  
\- Hmmmm ... thanks Raven ... for telling me what she's like, you know, I know I love her like crazy but there are things I do not know about Clarke, you somehow help me to know her a little more .... But even so it hurts, it makes me vulnerable, which makes me angry, because I'm not like that ... I cannot be like that ...  
\- Oh hell, Alexandria Woods ... you're human too ... or are you made of China? Well Australia in your case .... Do not tell me that you cannot be vulnerable, we are all human and we feel highs and lows ....why would Alexandria Woods would be the exception ...? Give yourself the pleasure of feeling and release it from you ... it's the best way to deal with things, if you let it grow inside you it will just kill you .. If you want to cry like you were doing then do it, if you feel angry let it out, if you feel frustration about this situation .... Now tell me what must you decide ...?  
\- I do not know how to be human like everyone else, Raven .... I have been educated and trained not to be carried away by my feelings ... to only use my intelligence, my brain and not my heart .... But with Clarke everything has changed, my heart beats and I can feel everything and I do not know how to handle all those feelings inside me ....  
\- Oh girl ... just let them grow inside you ... experiment with them, do not fear them ... learn to know them, and you will know how to handle them in time, do not rush or despair ... I know that Clarke is very in love with you and I know well that it will help you to manage those feelings, but you must listen to the blonde intently, let her enter into you ....  
\- I'm scared Raven ....  
\- Scared of what Lex ....?  
\- To die tomorrow and not have had the time to know what love is ... I've started to feel it with Clarke and it's so beautiful, it cannot all end tomorrow, when this has just begun and I feel as happy as I ever have done in my life ....  
\- Hey .... hey .... calm down girl .... you will not go anywhere yet .... I'm sure you will not see St Peter for a long time .... hey, you should trust Mom Griffin .... Seriously she is the best in her specialty, I know she'll be able to heal you ... you have to hold onto good thoughts girl ... do not give up ....  
Raven took Lexa's hand in hers as she sat on the bed beside her. The dark-faced brunette looked at her intensely, trying to hold back the tears ...  
\- Hey .... Lex ... cry if you want to do it .... do not leave those tears inside ... it's normal that you are afraid ... I would be shitting myself too ...! Oops, forgive the vocabulary .... well you already know me I think ....

Lexa smiled a smile without answering Raven, letting those tears out ... The Latina simply tugged at her, laying her on the bed to hold her in her arms, to which Lexa gave herself up as a totally vulnerable little girl in need of that warm hug more than ever ....

\- Do not worry ... I know that you will get well .... and with Clarke too .... she loves you, you know …? If she has been angry is because it is hard for her too, imagine what she must feel ...? She is afraid of losing you .... even if she is a doctor, the blonde is very sensitive, and after losing her father, it is like she has trouble accepting that although we do not like death, it is part of life and we can only learn to deal with it .... but this is not the case here! And I promise you it will pass ...  
\- She has been angry because I demanded that Clarke be the one to remove the tumor, and she said that she cannot do it because she is not yet a doctor, and that she could not live with herself if something happened to me through her inexperience ....  
\- Well Lex ... I think that Clarke is right ... you cannot demand such a ... excuse me but that was very selfish of you ...her mother is the expert and experienced one, and you must think a little more about her than about "your desires". Clarke is learning, even if she is very good, she does not have the necessary experience and if she makes a mistake and something happens to you, she would not be able to live with it ...We do not need the Commander now, Lexa, let Alexandria stay in business and only in business. Don’t be silly and instead let Abby operate on you, talk to Clarke, take that weight off your shoulders, you do deserve to ..... do not you think?  
\- Well, I had not thought of it that way ... it was that all of a sudden ... I was enraged, I felt so vulnerable that I brought back Alexandria for a moment ... I am not accustomed to feeling fragile and afraid .... Or to have others to make decisions about me .... But I know you're right, I could not do something like that to Clarke .... Thanks Raven .... you know, I've only had two friends in my life. ... one died when I was very young ... the other is my personal assistant, but she is more like a mother .... and now I feel that I have you .... if you would let me call you "friend". ..?  
\- Hey, sure ...we are! Now tell me how the hell you destroyed the beast like that?! Noooooo! I tried it only once and you kill it like that ?!  
\- Hahahaha .... it was a good death Raven .... do not worry, if I leave here I will have a Commander II to go for a ride ... But I have a great collection of classics in my LA mansion. Some day I'll show you if you go to the west coast ....  
\- Oh Lex.... I do not want to imagine the collection you have, with the money you have ..?! JESUS!  
\- Hahahaha, thanks for making me laugh! And for the hug, and helping me to see the clearest things ... I really needed it ...  
\- Sorry....? Who are you ...? It's not visiting time ... how did you get in ...?  
\- Oops! Fuck! Do not worry, I was just leaving .... Lex, I'll see you soon ... do not think of giving up! I want to see that collection in LA ....  
\- I will not give up Rav … see you soon ...

The nurse looked attentively at Raven, who had jumped up off the bed and hurried to the door, while Lexa was smiling at her. She could swear at that moment that Raven Reyes had definitely earned a place in her heart.

The nurse turned to Lexa, with her breakfast in her hands, explaining that in 40 minutes she would be taken for magnetic resonance and electroencephalogram. The brunette had a better state of mind, after Raven's unexpected visit that had helped her to overcome the trauma of the moment, and had helped open her eyes to the situation and the selfishness that she had acted with, bringing the old Alexandria back for a moment.

She had made her decision, she would let Clarke's mother operate, she had reflected on Raven’s words, she was trying to think a little more about the enormous responsibility she could put on the shoulders of her beloved, senseless, by a foolish demand. She would never want to cause her such pain in her life, she loved her too much and for the first time in her life, she learned to put others before her own desires, a strange thing, but when it came to Clarke's happiness, she would do anything.

Lexa asked the nurse for a telephone so she could communicate with Indra and her personal lawyer, her mind was in a hurry, and she knew that she did not have much time to make some decisions, which she had already taken in the last few days. Her current situation had turned everything into an "immediately". The nurse placed the telephone by her bed, and then let her eat her breakfast alone.

Later, on arriving at the room where the new tests were going to take place, she saw that Clarke was there waiting for her, talking to some people. Lexa followed her gaze without saying anything, Clarke was clearly angry, avoiding any direct eye contact with her, and that partly hurt the brunette and made her angry, since she could feel how vulnerable she was with Clarke. Inside it was an internal struggle between Lexa and Alexandria ....

When one of the nurses finished preparing her to enter the machine, she noticed that Clarke was approaching her with a very serious expression on her face ....

\- Thanks Susan, you can leave us ....  
\- Clarke .... we are ready when you are ....  
\- Okay Jackson, thank you, give us a minute please ....

Clarke turned her impassive eyes to Lexa who was now the one who did not want to look directly into her eyes, she feared to do so and she could not stop the tears... Clarke took her hand in a act that surprised her, but she still avoided looking into the Mediterranean eyes of Clarke ....

\- Look at me, Lexa ....

Lexa turned her eyes that were bright and intense towards Clarke, blue eyes gazing at her more gently, but still serious and something distant ...

\- I hope you really thought about your decision ... I do not want us to be like this, especially not now, but you have to use that beautiful brain that you have to see and understand how things are. I cannot help you, do not leave me .... Please Lexa ...

Lexa looked at her deeply in silence, the words did not come out, she was just watching those Mediterranean eyes she loved so much, but she was a little wounded in her pride, even though she knew Clarke was right. She closed her eyes ...

\- I'm ready, Dr. Griffin .... I do not want to be here all morning .... thank you

Clarke could not make Lexa see sense,she felt that the old Alexandria Woods had returned and it hurt in her soul, she hated the fact that she was so stubborn and selfish. But she simply begged for Lexa’s brain and common sense to respond, and even if she did not show it, to see how wrong she was.  
She immediately let go of her hand and left the room so they could begin. Lexa could not stop a tear that rolled down her left cheek as her body entered the machine to begin magnetic resonance imaging.

On the other side of the glass, next to the computer and the specialist, Clarke looked lost watching Lexa's body, God! She wanted to go back and slap her and make her react, but she was interrupted by the hand of her mother, who leaned her against her shoulder, pressing it a little, letting her know that she was not alone in this fight, even if the patient was being stubborn and inflexible ...

\- Do not worry Clarke ....Lexa is a smart woman, I know she will reconsider ... give her time ...  
\- I hope you're right mother ... but I know she's very hard-headed and too proud to admit when she's wrong ...  
\- Clarke ... everything has happened very suddenly and with a lot of shock, Lexa needs time to react and rethink ...  
\- The problem is that we do not have much time ... I hope that at least has become clear to Lexa ...  
\- I know we can help her, trust me ....  
\- Jackson .... begin ....

When Clarke and her mother were able to confirm that the tumor was benign, the younger Griffin could not contain a few tears of momentary happiness, and the famous neurosurgeon did not hesitate this time, holding her daughter in her arms, While Jackson out of respect left them alone ... When Clarke left her mother’s embrace, wiping away her tears, while Abby told her that she had great hopes that everything would turn out well, between deep breaths she asked her mom to leave her alone ... Then Clarke approached the microphone, with which she could speak to Lexa inside the machine ....

\- We are finished ...

Clarke's voice in the speakers produced a chill in Lexa's body, that grave tone she loved so much, it was like a balm to her nerves ...

\- We can confirm that the tumor is benign and perfectly operable ....

Lexa breathed deeply with her eyes closed, with a smile on her face, which Clarke could see on the computer and it made her smile at the same time, even with tears of emotion in her blue eyes ...

\- I love you Lexa Woods .... even if you're so stubborn!

Those words struck Lexa in her heart, which made a smile appear on her lips and she let out a couple of emotional tears from her eyes which were still closed ....   
Clarke immediately activated the machine, so that Lexa's body left the machine, and she went to the room to go to her ...

She approached slowly, looking at Lexa who was still smiling and letting more tears out of her now open green eyes, which found the blues of an excited Clarke. The young doctor approached that beautiful face, taking it in her hands with a huge smile, to immediately join their lips in a deep and sweet kiss, while her hands stroked her neck. Then they stood for a moment with their foreheads together, brushing their noses, wet with tears ...

\- I love you Clarke Griffin .... even if I'm stubborn ...  
\- Hahaha ... you are! Help me please .... help me to heal you love ... do not put obstacles in the way ... I need you to do your part, will you ...?  
Lexa looked at her intensely with her deep green eyes, nodding her head, which made Clarke very happy and she kissed her again.  
\- Can I ask you something, Clarke?  
\- Yes, of course tell me ... whatever you want, love ....  
\- I need you at least in that operating room, I'd feel safer if I knew you were there by my side ....  
\- Obviously I'll be there beautiful ... I'll never leave you, much less now ...  
Lexa caressed the face of her beautiful woman with tenderness, and looked with eyes bright with love at Clarke who did not stop smiling and looking at her with enormous happiness ...  
\- Ok now they will take you back to the room, and later my mother will visit you and talk about the steps to follow...?  
\- Well ... but Clarke, there's something else I need you to do for me ...  
\- What do you need? ...  
\- I want you to go home and sleep now ... you were in that chair next to me all night and you have not rested, precious. You need to sleep, eat and take a bath and then you can return to me .... I will do my part, you have to do yours and rest ....  
\- You can’t stop giving orders ... Ms.Woods ...?  
\- I do not give orders to my wife .... I just take care of her.... and I love her very much ..  
\- Okay ... I'm going to rest for a couple of hours, but you promise me that you will behave ...?  
\- I always do ....  
\- No, not always Ms.Woods ... and I hope you send Alexandria on a long vacation...  
\- I have already done so, do not worry .... and well, with you it is difficult to behave .... I miss you ... your smell, your skin, the flavor of you on my lips .... the heat of...  
\- Shush.... God! Lexa Woods .... you are incorrigible .... even in this state you are excited ...?  
\- Well, who would not with that sexy doctor look that you wear Mrs.Woods  
\- Hahaha .... stop calling me that ... we have not married yet ....  
\- Oh but we will ....  
\- Ms. Woods are you proposing to me ...?  
\- No .... shush.... now go love ... rest, I promise I'll be a good girl ....  
\- Hmmmm .... I trust your word Ms.Woods ...

They both laughed tenderly and kissed again, then Clarke called for the nurse to take Lexa back to her room as she followed her gaze, halting in the crowded hallway, until she lost sight of them.

Clarke returned to her apartment, she was really exhausted from those intense last 48 hours! Everything had been so crazy and sudden, so exhausting mentally and physically. She really needed a few hours of uninterrupted rest.

Upon leaving the hospital she noticed the massive number of journalists and media that were present, obviously due to the accident that Alexandria Woods had suffered. Her mother had had to deal with them all day, trying to give as little information as possible. Indra had asked them to be as discreet as possible. All hospital staff were on alert to detect any journalists, and not to give any information about Lexa.

She knew Lexa belonged to that celebrity world, it was something that she had not yet sat down to think about, well, she had not had much time to do so. The only time she had experienced the world of cameras and fame, had been at that great event in which she had pretended to be a model. Which somehow made her think that she should take care of how she looked in front of the press, some of which had already put her in the hottest photos of the week, next to Lexa posing on that red carpet.

But at the moment, it was the least of the problems she should worry about, her priority was to cure Lexa. It had not been easy for her to leave the hospital, to leave the hospitalized brunette, she just wanted to be with her all the time, but she knew that she was right and needed to regain energy and strength, to keep fighting for the love of her life.

She removed her work clothes and went under a good shower, then she fell on the bed, and her mind began to project the sweet memories of her beloved by her side, embracing her, filling her with caresses and kisses to close her eyes...

Meanwhile in the hospital after the nurses left Lexa's bed back in her room, she was told that she could receive visitors and asked to see Indra immediately.

Indra rushed in like never before, sitting on her bed, hugging her in a very heartfelt way. Lexa felt the huge affection from Indra, she simply smiled, closing her arms round her assistant. She had never felt her so close to her heart, for the first time Indra felt to her like that mother who she had always somehow been to her, especially since her parents had died.

When Indra released her from the embrace she wiped a few tears from her eyes, trying to be discreet, somehow her Heda had never seen her so vulnerable and she did not want to be so obvious ... Lexa looked at her tenderly, stroking one of her hands. ... Indra returned the smile but only slightly ...

\- Heda ...you do not know how much I am happy to see you!!  
\- I'm happy to see you again, Indra! Do not feel embarrassed to cry ... you are allowed to.... lately I have learned that it is very helpful .... lol!  
\- Hahaha ... I think so ... but what happened? Do you remember anything...?  
\- Well I fainted, unfortunately I did not remember that I should not drive alone ... sorry Indra ....  
\- Heda ... the fright that you have given us ....! Do not do that again please ...  
\- I know ... do not worry  
\- And how does my Heda feel now ...? What have the doctors said?  
\- Better than yesterday for sure .... You know, somehow when you get so close to death, it makes you think about many things in life .... it's like a second chance ....  
\- I imagine that ..... but what has been discussed if I may ask ...?  
-We discussed what I needed to know before my operation tomorrow ...  
\- Are they going to operate on it?  
\- Yes, don’t you know ...?  
\- Know what Heda ...? I have not been able to find Dr. Griffin, mother or daughter, to update me on her condition. Only the nurse who let me in to see you….  
\- Oh heavens! Well, Indra I want you to sit first and do not be scared if ..?  
\- Very good Heda ... I’m listening ...  
\- The fainting and vomiting I am having is because I have a brain tumor ... they know it by the T-scan that I did the other day and yesterday. Today they did other tests and determined that luckily is a benign tumor and is operable.

Indra looked at her in total shock, almost unable to react, trying to process the news in the best possible way, without breaking into desperation or showing that terrible fear to her dear Heda. She just could not believe what she had heard, but at least she thought and thanked that the tumor was a benign one, and with great chances that it would be operable ...

She was silent for a moment, as Lexa stared at her deeply, still holding her hand, now squeezing it hard, giving her strength.

\- Indra .... Indra ...! Do not be afraid .... I know I'll be fine .... it sounds serious and it is, but I totally trust Dr. Griffin, both mother and daughter. I know they will cure me ... have faith in them as I have...  
\- I do not doubt Heda ... it's really something very shocking ... I would never have imagined that you had something like this .... so serious .... But now tell me what has to be done to cure you ...?

The nurse entered the room, announcing that Mr. Williams was waiting to see her. Indra opened her huge eyes to Lexa, who with a kind smile thanked the nurse, telling her to let the family lawyer in.

\- Hello Mr. Williams ...  
\- Ms.Woods, always a pleasure to see you, but hey, obviously not in circumstances like these ... how do you feel?  
\- Good, thanks Mr. Williams, not perfect, but better than yesterday for sure ... Have you brought the documents I asked for and things ready to sign?  
\- Yes, of course Ms.Woods, let me use this table, give me a few minutes ....  
\- Heda ... what is all this ...?  
\- Indra, you will be the witness of some changes in my will and related documents with the Woods company and my fortune ....  
\- What ...?! How are you going to make changes ...? What changes?  
\- Here you go Ms.Woods ....

The lawyer approached with the new documents, drawn up according to the instructions Lexa had sent via e-mail a few hours before ...

\- I shall read them aloud Mr.Williams, so my assistant and witness to these changes can hear them too ...?  
\- Yes, of course ....  
\- "...I Alexandria Natalie Woods, declare under these documents, my desire that in case of death, my fortune is inherited by Ms. Clarke Griffin 80 percent and 20 percent is inherited by Ms. Indra Triku and the Lord Gustus Skantrikru.  
As for the company "Woods tech & Co." It will be completely inherited by Miss Clarke Griffin, under the supervision of Miss Indra Trikru, as personal assistant to Miss Griffin, the same task she carries with me until the moment of my death.  
Miss Raven Reyes will receive $ 200,000,000,000 inheritance, plus the mansion located in Los Angeles, California, including my personal collection of classic cars. It is also my wish that the university studies of Miss Reyes be completely covered, and that after completing her studies of astronautical engineering, she acquires my position as an active member at NASA.  
In case I cannot complete my duties as a CEO in my company "Woods Tech & Co.", due to mental or physical incompetence, temporary or permanent, my desire is that Ms. Clarke Griffin takes temporary assignment as CEO of the firm, until I can regain my full powers.  
My wish is also that Miss Indra Trikru be Miss Griffin's personal assistant, the same role she has fulfilled with me to this day. Just as Mr. Gustus Skandika goes on to perform the functions of Miss Griffin's personal bodyguard and chauffeur, the same tasks he has performed for me to this day.  
In the event that my mental shortcomings are damaged in any way and I am not aware of myself, it is my wish that Miss Griffin has access to my fortune fully. Immediately taking possession of my property, bank accounts and other material possessions, with full access and disposal, always under the supervision of my personal assistant Miss Indra Trikru.  
It is my wish that these measures be taken immediately in the light of the possible circumstances mentioned above.  
July 10, 2016, city of Chicago, USA... "  
\- Perfect Mr. Williams ... Where should we sign ...?  
\- Here and here please ...  
\- DON’T! Wait a moment please ... this is crazy! HEDA I need to talk to you for a moment, if you do not mind ...  
Lexa looked at Indra intensely, taking a deep breath. She knew that the talk was not going to be enjoyable, and that the assistant was worried after having heard such changes in her will .... She looked at her lawyer nodding her head ...  
\- Mr.Williams can give us a few minutes alone ...?  
\- Of course Ms.Woods ...

After Mr.Williams left, Indra began to speak ....

\- Heda please .... are you sure of these changes?! We are talking about your whole family's empire !! It's NOT just a few million dollars ...  
\- I know Indra, you do not have to remind me ....  
\- But Heda also, I understand that you love Miss Griffin a lot, but she is not someone prepared to carry forward such a company!! She is a medical professional, she has no idea of business or economy ... how do you imagine she could be the CEO of Woods Tech & Co ....? Excuse me, but it's crazy!  
\- That is why I have placed you as her supervisor, and her personal assistant, as you have done with me Indra ... I am aware that Clarke does not have business skills like me, but that is why I need you to be with her and help her at all times! She's going to need you a lot more than me. ...  
\- Heda ... I do not have the knowledge you have! I'm not a lawyer in economics like you, and I don’t have your bright mind for business ....  
\- That's where Clarke comes in .... she has the bright mind and you have your basic knowledge Indra. I know that between the two of you, you can carry the company forward. I have full confidence in you ....  
Have you talked to Ms.Griffin at least ...? What did you tell her about this?  
\- I did not! And I do not want her to know until after my death. But I want my wish to be fulfilled, and I have no one else to leave anything to. Indra, do you understand? Clarke is the only person I trust, the one I love, to whom I am attached. Who do you want to inherit my fortune and company then? Tell me ....  
\- I do not know Heda .... but I don’t know whether she can handle all this ....   
\- Exactly, there is nobody else .... This is my desire and I want you to accept it, because I will not change it and I need to know that you are with me in this one hundred percent, I count on you now more than ever Indra! I know that Clarke would find a way to carry forward what I left, but she will need you there when I cannot be ... Please ... do it as my last wish ....  
\- Heda you will not die ...  
\- No one can guarantee that Indra ... we cannot rely on fate .... besides, I may not die but I may not be able to resume my functions fully, as a result of some mental or physical damage, temporary or permanent. I do not want any circumstance, where everything hangs in uncertainty ... it means a lot to me to know that what I have is passed on to the person I love, and that you are there to help her, as you have done for me, my friend ... Please help me and help Clarke ... I ask you to accept my decision ...  
\- Heda ... I ..... I don’t know what to say, I cannot even think ... it's all a bit extreme ... what you ask for is crazy ... but I cannot go against your wishes .. .. I accept your decision and I will fulfill my tasks, as you wish, but what about Ms.Griffin ...?  
\- What about Clarke ...?  
-What happens if she does not want to accept such a position or her inheritance ...? Have you thought about this, how this might potentially force her to stop doing what she loves, to be a doctor ...? For her to have to enter into something so different, so relentless and so distant from her world and her life ...? How do you think someone like her can survive in that world ...? I will help her in everything I can but it is not only my ....  
-I know Indra .... I know that I will possibly tie Clarke's life to a world very different from what she is accustomed to. I know she will probably be shocked, but that's when I need you not to abandon her. Help her to understand that this will be her life from that moment on and that she must accept it ... Who knows, maybe she can have a private practice and follow her medical career alongside ....  
\- Heda .... I will do what I can, but it is really crazy ... however I also understand your reasoning, that you have no one to inherit such an empire .... I just hope that you are not putting your hopes in someone who cannot fulfill them as you dream .... Ms.Griffin is ....  
-Someone special ... I know you do not have the faith that I have, but I know she will surprise you ...  
\- Heda ... I have one more question ..... who is Miss Raven Reyes ....?  
\- Oh she's a very good friend of mine ... you do not know her, but believe me. She is someone I really want to help and reciprocate for how much she has done for me, in such a short amount of time ...  
\- Very well Heda .... I will ... I really hope that all these changes are not necessary to implement ... I just want you to recover ...  
\- Do not worry Indra ... everything will be fine ... you’ll see .... and have confidence in my decisions, you will see that they are the best over time ....  
\- I'll call Mr. Williams ...  
\- Thanks Indra ....

Clarke woke up after sleeping very deeply for about four hours, where she was able to relax her body and mind. The first thing she saw, when she opened her eyes, was the image of Lexa at her side. Smiling at her, feeling her arms around her body like the previous mornings. She looked at her with eyes full of love and passion, saying almost like a sigh "Ai hod yu in ai hodnes, ai sweet Clarke ... " and then the beautiful image of the brunette dissolved in front of her eyes, with a sweet smile on her face ....

Clarke reacted to the dream, suddenly sitting up in bed, deeply inhaling the scent of Lexa's perfume in the room, which had already settled in. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her blond hair back then went to the bathroom, where she changed and went out to the kitchen. She found food in the refrigerator, thanks to her girlfriend. Smiling, she thought about how Lexa had infiltrated her apartment and had changed everything. The invasion had bothered her before, but today she simply loved it, somehow it was like feeling her presence with her.

She looked at the flowers that were beginning to wilt, while she was having a coffee and eating a sandwich. Remembering the night they gave themselves to each other, when Lexa surprised her the next morning, with breakfast and all those flowers in her apartment.

When she returned to the hospital, she was desperate for the latest news of the state of health of Alexandria Woods. Clarke looked at the press gathered outside, "the circus" as she saw it in her mind, shaking her head. She imagined how stressful it must be to live in the public eye constantly. Not being able to have privacy, not being able to move without a camera there ready to take a photo.

Clarke entered the hospital, trying to cover her face with her hair, shaking it with her hand, in order to avoid them, as the journalists passed the door. Then she went to the dressing rooms, where she changed clothes and went straight to room 13 on the second floor ....

She knocked on the door of the room and then went in, finding Lexa sitting on the bed, eating her dinner. While on TV she watched the news, and all the circus around the hospital, because of her accident. Lexa was amused to see the journalists, trying to create stories, why the accident had occurred, and her current state .... But when Clarke arrived, immediately the brunette looked at her with a tender smile on her face.

\- Hey Ms.Woods .... how nice to see you with more energy .... how are you love ..?  
\- Hello beautiful .... I couldn’t wait for you to return ... come here ... have you slept ...?  
Clarke walked over to her, kissing her sweetly on the lips, while her hands stroked her hair .... Then she sat down on the bed beside her, hugging her by the waist, giving her little kisses on the left of her neck and her shoulder ...  
\- Hmmmm .... how I love kissing your skin Ms.Woods .... you know, your perfume is so strong in my room, it's like you are there with me always .... I missed you when I woke up ...  
\- Awwww .... but I am, beautiful ... I am always with you, remember it ... I will never leave you Clarke ...  
\- Don’t say that .... do not say it like that... it sounds like you're going to ....  
\- Shuuuuu .... I did not insinuate anything okay? Hmmmm .... if you keep kissing me like that, you're going to have to turn off the monitors and lock the door. Doctor Griffin ....  
\- Hahahaha .... you are terrible Ms.Woods .... and so sensitive ....  
\- Well ... I'm not made of plastic .... and your lips are my weakness, seriously ... not to mention those hands that take me to paradise ...  
\- Okay, let's stop talking about this or we're going to end up badly here ... my God Lexa! I would like to eat you right now .... your skin transports me to another place ....  
\- Hahaha .... you said stop talking about it ... but come here beautiful ....  
Lexa turned her face toward Clarke, kissing her deeply, her hands going beneath the blue shirt of the young woman doctor. Clarke was carried away by the sensations that grew inside her, while Lexa began to kiss her neck sweetly, licking with her tongue here and there, until Clarke could part them after a number of seconds, with great effort ....  
\- Ohhhhh Ms.Woods ... we're not gonna do that ...  
\- Sorry ... Oh hello Clarke .....  
Suddenly the door opened, surprising the couple. It was the nurse who came in to check that everything was okay ... Both separated suddenly, as if they burned with acid, looking at the woman with a smile on their red faces ...  
\- Erhmmmm. Ho ... Hi Susan .... I was helping Ms.Woods ... but she seems to be okay ....  
\- Yes, luckily Ms.Woods has been very good during the day, no problems .... Have you finished your dinner Ms.Woods ...? Would you like anything else...? I will come to check the monitors later again and give you your medicine ...  
\- Yes, I've finished Susan, thank you ... no, that will be all for now ...  
\- Thanks, good evening Susan ...  
When the nurse left the room, both laughed, like two girls ....  
\- Oh, my God! That was close ... and it's all your fault Lexa Woods!  
\- Me ...? Are you sure about that, Dr. Griffin ...? Let me see ... you did have your lips on my neck a few minutes ago...? And I do not remember you trying to get my hands off those beautiful breasts you have ...?  
\- Oh enough ....! We cannot do this here ... and besides you are not well enough ...  
\- Clarke ..... close the door, love .... and disconnect me from the machines ....  
\- What...?! Are you crazy Lexa ...? No,not by any means ....  
\- Clarke ...please do what I ask ..... love .... I want to be with you, please ... I need you ...please give me a moment tonight .... tomorrow we are ...  
\- Shushe ... no! I do not want you to think or insinuate ....  
\- Please, my love ....  
\- Lexa Woods .... you always make me crazy ....  
Clarke went to the door, leaving the room before the attentive look of Lexa who did not understand where she was going .... When the young doctor returned, she had a syringe in her hand. She closed the door behind her and secured it with a chair, before turning her face toward the brunette who was looking at her with a mischievous smile and bright eyes. Then the blonde came up to her, still looking at her, placing the syringe on the table, by the bed, and proceeded to disconnect the monitors ....  
\- What are you doing...?  
\- I talked to the nurse, got your medicine and explained that I was going to disconnect your monitors, which were no longer necessary, because I would stay with you.  
\- Wow .... my beautiful Clarke always so smart, thinking of everything ...  
\- Yes, but we will do nothing more than to be together in the bed ....  
\- WHAT!?  
-Lexa, should I remind you of the wounds you have? Not to mention that you almost left me last night ...? We cannot make love my beautiful .... you are not in a position to do something like this, you do not feel pain because we are supplying you with morphine, in combination with other relaxing medicines etc ... I know your heart is good and stable, but we cannot risk altering it too much ...  
\- CLARKE !!! Do not tell me all that please .... you sound like a doctor! My love, I just need to feel you tonight ...  
\- Lexa please .... it is also difficult for me, believe me .... but I do it for your sweet good ... you are under my care and responsibility, and it is perfectly reasonable that you cannot make love, it is very risky in everything sense ....  
\- Geez .... !! I cannot believe it ... you're saying it, are not you?  
\- Yes love .... I'm so sorry, believe me ... so much that I feel like crying, because I also want you, but I have to take care of you ... I love you so much ....  
Clarke approached Lexa, taking her face in her hands, kissing her lips sweetly, while Lexa let out a couple of tears ...  
\- Hey ... hey ... Ms.Woods .... do not do that .... don’t cry ... I'm taking care of you …  
\- I love you Clarke .... I love you so much and I need you so much ....  
\- Hey ... here you have me, I will not go anywhere ... I will stay with you ... but we will not make love ... we will leave it for when you are well and at home, in our bed ...  
\- At home...? In our bed ...?  
\- Yes silly ... in the apartment .... was that not also yours ...?  
Clarke smiled, making Lexa smile ....  
\- Well, that sounds very beautiful ... You know, I have several mansions and apartments in different parts of the world, but I've never really felt at home, I'm hardly ever even in them ... But your apartment .... at that place I feel like I'm at home .... it will always be that.... Where you are will be my home, my sweet Clarke ....  
\- Awwww .... you say such special things Ms.Woods ... nobody in my life has made me feel as special as you do....  
\- You are special Clarke .... someday you can see yourself as I do now .... remember always ... you have made this heart of mine able to feel love again. You know what, I am not afraid of what might happen tomorrow, it does not matter if I stop breathing, I know my spirit stays with you .... I will never leave you love ....  
\- Lexa .... do not talk like this please ... I want your spirit to stay exactly where it is, you hear me ...? Now ... what do you say if we watch a film ...? I can get some popcorn ... jejeje ... the benefits of working here ...  
\- Do not they have some porno by any chance ...?  
\- LEXA !!  
\- LOL!! Well .... i just asked ....  
\- GOD! What am I going to do with you....?!!  
\- Make love to me and I will be the happiest woman in the world ....  
\- I would do it thousands of times if we were not in this situation, believe me! Now be serious and tell me what you would like to see ...?  
\- Hmmmm .... a romance ...  
\- Awwww ... are you really romantic Lexa Woods ...? I never would have imagined it when I met you, that you were like this ....  
\- You have made me so Clarke ... you have taken from me that Lexa who always hid from the world … now I am the one that loves you crazy!  
\- Ok, there is a film that somehow the first time I saw it, I finally accepted my sexuality. It's an old film from the 80's called "Desert Hearts"- I know it well, it's beautiful ... It was a long time ago I saw it, I think I was a teenager, I remember that I had a huge crush with one of the protagonists, the youngest brunette ....  
\- The brunette was mine .... hahaha .... seriously that brunette was so hot, I remember watching her ....  
\- Oh, my God! Clarke Griffin .... did you masturbate watching that movie ...? How old were you ...?  
\- Hahahaha no! I did not .... but i was close, had my mother not suddenly opened the door to my room to tell me that dinner was ready .... I was also a teenager ... I remember the past well ... .  
\- If you say so ....  
\- Hahaha ... I said I did not! But my body was screaming for some contact I assure you ....  
\- Oh heavens! Where the hell was I ...? You know I would have liked to have met you before ... much sooner ... maybe later ....  
Lexa was suddenly serious ... with her eyes lost somewhere ... her mind recreated the image of her sweet Costia for a few seconds ... Clarke looked at her with concern ....  
Hey, are you ok? What happened...?  
\- I ...? Oh nothing love ... do not worry .... now go for the popcorn ...  
\- Ok ... I'll be back in a few minutes ...  
Clarke started to turn toward the door when Lexa's hand stopped her, holding hers tightly. The blonde immediately looked at her with a sweet smile on her face ...  
\- What's up, love ...?  
\- Ai hod yu in ai hodnes .... ai sweet Klark ....  
\- Ai hod yu in ai sweet Lexa ....

Clarke moved her lips slowly joining the trembling one’s of Lexa. They were so in love and so excited, and although neither said it, they could read in each others eyes the fear of separating, of losing each other. That this could be the last night of them together, although the chances of recovery were very positive, the risk and the possibility of a cruel destiny was still there.

Clarke held her beloved's face in her hands, and her forehead resting on the brunette’s, while her thumbs dried the tears that ran down Lexa's face. She smiled, giving Lexa strength, she gathered the strength from where she did not really have it, but she had to do it for her dear wife. Lexa smiled back, closing her eyes and nodding with her head as a sign that she was okay .... Then she moved away and looked at her tenderly for a moment ....

\- You know how beautiful you are Ms.Woods ...? Now I understand why you had a legion of women wanting you ....  
\- You only notice now ...? Wow .... you've taken your time Ms.Griffin ....  
\- Hahaha! God! You are still as beautiful as you were when I met you ...?  
\- Hahaha .... do not believe everything I say .... you are the truly beautiful in my eyes, you are an angel in the beautiful body of an incredible woman. A woman I love without limits, and I really want to feel at the moment ...

Lexa placed her hand behind Clarke's neck and pulled her slowly toward her, joining their mouths, giving her a deep kiss, full of passion, of love. Their tongues danced again in the internal fire of their thirsty mouths, pulses rose in both and simply they could not be separated. Soon Lexa's hands went under Clarke's blue medical jacket, reaching up to brush her aroused breasts, producing a moan from the blonde ....

\- You are so beautiful when you groan Clarke .... you take me to paradise love ... moan ... moan for me, beautiful ..... let it light you up ....  
\- Lexa .....  
\- Shush .... I'm fine .... I promise that if I feel any pain I'll say it ... relax love .... let me love you one more time ....  
\- I love you Lex .... but I cannot allow it ...  
Clarke took Lexa's hands with hers, gently pulling them from her breasts, to lift them to her lips kissing them tenderly, her eyes lost in the lighted greens of her beloved ....  
\- You're so cruel Dr. Griffin .... but I love you all the same ....  
\- You know, when you get back we'll make a trip, you and me. I do not care where, just you and me, and we'll lock ourselves in a room for a week ....  
\- Hahaha .... just a week ...? It will not satisfy me ...  
\- Oh by God Lexa Woods .... the insatiable ..  
\- With you how not ....  
\- Ok now I'm going for the popcorn ...  
\- And coke zero ....  
\- Oh ... that's new .... no rose champagne and strawberries ...?  
\- Hahaha ... I do not think that you would let me drink alcohol ... not sex, not alcohol ... you're the cruelest doctor I've ever met, Griffin ...  
\- Oh stop complaining Ms.Woods, you sound like an old lady...  
\- Oh you better go get the popcorn and soda right now Ms.Griffin, or God help me what I will do with you ...  
\- Oh watch my legs tremble ..... hahaha ...  
\- You laugh, my revenge will be cruel .....

Clarke left the room with laughter, going for the popcorn and the coca-cola, while Lexa in the room was meditating on many things. She felt a little disappointed, she really wanted to feel the love of her wife once more, her skin, her body burning, but she knew she was right, it was not the moment or the place and definitely her energy was not at the most optimum. She smiled, thinking about how Clarke could handle it, no one in her life had done it before, she was always Heda to everyone around her, she would dictate and give the orders, no one could say "no" to something she asked, but Clarke .. she was someone who simply had the right to do it.

It was not that it bothered her, she simply felt strange in some way and she liked the power struggle, and at the same time the balance they somehow found, always trying not to hurt one another. She knew that they are still in infancy, they needed time to get to know each other better and to learn all about their limits, since although Clarke was her wife, she was not someone to handle at will, or try to change in any way. It was difficult, it was something new to learn, but she trusted in the enormous love she felt for the young doctor to do so.

Clarke returned with a bowl full of popcorn and two coke zero bottles, barely able to carry everything in her hands. Lexa looked at her laughing, then the blonde lay down next to the brunette and started the old film.

At times Lexa turned to see the face of Clarke, who was focused on the film, she loved to look at her with devotion, she was so beautiful, she was so happy to be able to have her by her side, to feel her love, to know love for first time since Costia, what love means in a person's life.

Did she think of how she had forgotten that? But at the same time she knew it was simply because she had no choice, and it was only a matter of time before she found her soulmate, her precious Clarke.

The thought of Costia, made her think that it was time to tell the story of that love to Clarke, she wanted her to know her past, why her heart had frozen, why it had become so rigid and cold...

The film ended almost without Lexa realizing, in the mind of Lexa only appeared the images of her sweet Costia. Clarke turned off the tv and looked at her trying to know where her mind was ....

\- Lexa ...? Do you feel ok, my love?  
\- Uh ...? Oh yeah ... don’t worry beautiful ... It's just that I want to tell you something, something that changed my life forever many years ago, why I became someone so cold and calculating .... I want to tell you the story of Costia, my first love ...  
\- Are you sure you want to do it ...? You don’t have to ... it's part of you and I respect that, and I realize that it hurts you to talk about her ...  
\- It does hurt, Clarke, but I want you to know, I want you to know that I was not always a bitch ...  
\- Do not say that .... you have not been in my eyes and of course you are not .... but if you want to do it, do it, I will listen to you my love ...  
Clarke sat in front of Lexa, taking her hand, while the brunette took a deep breath and began to tell the story of that tragic love story ....  
\- "Costia Meyers belonged to one of the richest families in Australia, her family was close to mine and as we were born only one month apart. We grew up almost like sisters, we possessed a very special spiritual attachment. We were lucky that our families decided to stay together, and we were sent to the same private schools in Switzerland and France, where our relationship only grew stronger .....  
As we entered adolescence, we became aware of our true feelings for each other. We overcame the face that we were different, admitting our sexuality and finally accepting that so intense, such pure love between us.  
We fell in love, I could feel love in the highest degree of happiness, Costia was my perfect world, my first love, my best friend, my family. The person with whom I dreamed to marry some day, with whom I wanted to build our own empire, where we lived together all our life.  
Life was just so perfect for both of us, in a few months we would finish high school in France, and we had decided to study together at the University of Oxford in England. I would pursue a career in business and marketing, and Costia in law and human rights. We planned our future together with hubbub, full of illusions and ideas, but something frightened us at the same time, and it was the fact that we had not yet come out in the light of our sexuality, and our romance with our respective families.  
I wanted us to be in the position where having graduated in our chosen careers, where we could simply take control of our own lives, with or without the agreement of our families. But it was not the same for Costia, she was more passionate, and I felt so proud and happy in her life to have me by her side, she simply had a huge desire to share it with her family. We had many discussions about it, I knew that there was a lot at stake, and if it did not come out as we expected, we were both going to lose a lot. Even though we were very young and had no authority over our lives, we could cause shame to our families and would probably be forced to separate.  
Our families were very possessive and careful, we were both the future of two empires of money. Powerful and renowned. We had been educated and trained to follow the path chosen for us, to marry a good candidate, have children and continue with our family empires.  
But Costia was impulsive, less mentally calculating than I, she possessed a very warm and passionate heart, similar to yours, which in many occasions obstructed her mind, and she acted on impulse rather than strategy as I.  
That summer in France, our families had met for a few days' vacation together, before we left for England to start our university careers. Apparently Costia felt the great passion in her heart to talk to her parents, telling them about the romance she had kept with me for years. So finally, during a dinner where we celebrated the early game, Costia, before the surprise of all of us rose from her seat, and asked to say a few words ... I still remember her eyes looking at me with so much love and pride, and that sweet smile, so Illuminated.  
I was so in love with her and also proud, I looked at her with devotion, she was so special and so beautiful, I wanted so much to shout it to the same world. But I knew of the very probable bad consequences for the both of us. I just looked at her with a huge smile. Costia took a deep breath and openly declared her love for me, in front of our parents, my heart stopped for an instant, I simply went into a state of shock.  
I could not make a sound, I could not think how to fix what Costia had said so proudly, so full of joy and love. I just looked at my parents sitting in front of me, then saw Costia's parents, all in total silence, and expressions on the faces of surprise, but not good ones.  
The news clearly had not been taken lightly. It was unthinkable for two families like that to have firstborns who were lovers! A lesbian romance was totally out of character, and was a dishonor to our family names. We would have to stop immediately.  
Costia's parents were the first to react from the shock, her father uttered the first words to a young girl, who from such a radiant smile had passed into a state of pain and tears without comfort. Her father said things so hard, so hurtful, that they were impossible to process for my sweet Costia, I could feel her heart breaking in pieces by the rejection of her family.  
I immediately sought her eyes with my own, with the need to be supported, but I could not utter a single word. I did not know what to say or what to think, I just wanted to be able to turn those minutes back, and that Costia would never have proclaimed our love to the four winds without having talked it over with me. She was not ready for the moment. I felt a great panic at the hard, silent gaze of my parents, who evidently had not noticed the news of the sexuality of their only daughter, let alone of the romance with Costia Meyers.  
I remained silent, lowering my gaze to the plate of freshly served food. I felt embarrassed, I just could not stand beside her, take her by the hand and feel proud of her love. I was so cowardly ... I just could not react, I just lowered my head, and I betrayed it, it was like nailing a dagger in her sweet heart .... "

Lexa began to let some tears roll down her cheeks, she had a hard time remembering those painful images. Even that treason could not be forgiven for her beloved Costia ... Clarke hugged her tightly, kissing her neck, stroking her hair. Lexa let out the pain, the shame of her soul. Then Clarke pulled away from her, taking her face in her hands, kissing her with soft kisses on her lips, while her thumbs dried the tears on her face. She looked at her with a sweet smile ....

\- Hey .... hey .... I'm here love .... still .... I feel so much for what happened, but Lexa you were very young ... You cannot torment yourself like this, I know it was not your best decision but it was something very hard to deal with .... We all make mistakes with love, but we learn from them ... We should not punish ourselves for life ... I know you did not want to hurt her, you did not want to betray her, you were just a girl with her first love ... And your parents imagined it was a huge pressure, as well as hers ...  
\- Clarke .... it was not just that ... I have not finished ....  
\- Lexa ... you do not have to continue if you hurt so much love ...  
\- I must and I want to do it, I need to get this off my chest ... I need you to know the monster you are with... that you love ....  
\- Hey, stop there right now Lexa Woods .... You are not a monster .... you have not been and you never will be, hear me ?! Not in my eyes or in my heart ...  
\- You do not know Clarke ... let me finish the story and then you decide ....  
\- Well .... but no matter what you say, I will never see you like that ... I love you more than words can express ....  
Clarke kissed her again, then let her continue with the story ....  
-"For Costia that was the most horrible, most hurtful thing, because she knew there was a great risk that her family would not accept it. But she would never have imagined that her beloved Alexandria would leave her alone in the battle, her face covered with tears, which fell like torrents down her white cheeks, that face so immaculate, almost like porcelain, which I had so often contemplated for hours, while caressing or kissing.  
Without a word, Costia pushed her chair back and ran out of the restaurant where we dined, in an exclusive hotel, in the mountains of the Pyrenees in France. It was a luxury hotel on the top of one of the mountains, and had steep and dangerous places in the vicinity. Guests were usually advised not to go for a walk at night, due to the poor visibility and danger of the place.  
Costia was destroyed, her life no longer made sense, and apparently I was no longer a part of her future, and her family had treated her as if she was insane and that she had brought dishonor to her family. Besides, her father had ordered her to immediately leave me, and that as long as he lived we would never see each other again. My parents simply nodded in silence, looking at me with such anger, I could feel their eyes like knives stuck in me, I had never seen them so disappointed.  
Finally, after a few minutes, I was able to react, and without hesitation I left behind Costia, fearing that she would do something, i knew how she was, impulsive and always acting without thinking when her feelings surpassed her.  
After a while of screaming her name in despair, in the darkness of a clear starry night, I could finally see the faint image of Costia on the edge of a precipice. I was horrified, screaming her name again, she immediately turned her head watching me as I ran to find her, but Costia was standing perilously close to the edge of the cliff.  
Sudden and strong winds were common in the area, unfortunately she lost her balance, almost when I reached her .  
I could not reach her, Clarke .....! I stretched my arms but Costia fell in front of my horrified eyes. Immediately I fell to the ground, watching my sweet Costia get lost in the immensity of the darkness. She screamed my name as she fell into the void, moving quickly away from my sight.  
Her voice slowly faded away, as I began to scream her name. I could not see anything, and I did not know how far down that cliff went. For a moment I tried to hope she was ok, but the deep silence of the night soon enveloped me, as the wind hit my face full of tears. I just screamed NOOOOOOOOOO !!!! With all my soul torn, in silence and darkness.  
At that moment my heart broke into thousands of pieces, and the cold mountain wind simply froze my soul and my heart forever. I hated myself so much, I hated being so cowardly at the moment when Costia had been so brave, facing her parents, proud of the love that united us.  
I had no consolation, no forgiveness for myself, at that precise moment I swore that I would never give myself the pleasure of feeling, of feeling love again in my life, because I simply did not deserve it. Costia's life disappeared in front of my eyes, because I did not know how to value that love as I should, even though I know that I was very young, and that to assume such a responsibility was very great, I still hated myself for having betrayed my beloved that way.  
I felt that I had nailed a dagger in the middle of her heart. I saw myself as the most ruthless monster I had ever known. Costia did not deserve my silence and panic, she deserved to be valued, loved and supported at that time, and I simply defrauded her in the most horrendous way possible.  
That torment has haunted me since that day, and although I sought and received psychological help during my timesheets, nothing made me change that decision, that I would never deserve to feel love again. I deserved to live a life of solitude, with a totally frozen heart, and that would be the way I would pay for my cowardice and the life of my beloved Costia .... "

Clarke's face was filled with grief, listening to Lexa's terrible tale. She imagined the tragedy as a movie in her mind, and she didn't really know what to do to comfort the soul in pain, of the brunette ....

\- Oh, my God! Lex .... how awful !! I never imagined something like this .... I do not want to imagine the pain it produced in your soul .... But how could you punish yourself in that way, love ...? Oh heavens! How I wish I had known you sooner, to help you overcome that pain, you were not to blame Lex. It was a very tragic thing and unfortunately it was a horrible accident. I do not think she wanted to commit suicide, you tell me she lost her balance when you came to help her .... Oh God Lex .... I'm so sorry love .... I don't know what to tell you, but it was so horrible what you've gone through....  
\- Clarke ... maybe it was an accident, but she would not have been up there if it had not been because I betrayed her that way ... She believed blindly in me, in my love for her ... I do not want to imagine what she felt when I just looked down, leaving her alone standing there, not saying a word of encouragement ...  
\- Lex .... you were very young, your parents were super possessive, what could you have done ...? If you stood by her side, yes, maybe she would have been happy, but as you say, you were still girls, they still would have separated you ... But stop feeling that guilt love. .. It was all a huge tragedy .. Come here ....  
Clarke held her in her arms again, she did not know what to do to heal that wound … She felt so sorry for Lexa, she would never have imagined that the reason behind that cold attitude would have been such a tragedy.  
Lexa, for her part, was so filled with Clarke's love in those moments, she wept over the pain of remembering that tragedy, but was also moved by the love of her beloved who understood her and touched her with her sweet love. She could not be more grateful to live for her, for having found a woman with a heart as beautiful as Clarke ...  
\- Hey .... shush .... love .... it's already happened .... you already told me, you got it off your chest .... I want you from now on to start to forgive yourself ... I want you to allow yourself to understand that it was not your fault, that it was a tragedy, and that life has given you the possibility to recover and to continue .... Today you have me, and I will not leave you, I will not stop loving you for what you have told me. On the contrary love, I wish I could have the power to touch your heart and heal that deep wound that you have been carrying for so many years ...  
\- You have done so already Clarke .... My heart feels again thanks to your love, you have restored my life, the desire to feel love, to give love ....  
\- And that's why you should stop blaming yourself .... Do not let the past continue to torment you ....  
\- Every year I go back to that place, I lay some flowers down and I speak with her spirit. I ask her to forgive me for being such a coward .... I usually cry a lot, it hurts so much ....  
\- Honey, I'm sure Costia has forgiven you .... but do you know what happened to her? I mean, did they look for her ....?  
\- The remains of Costia were never found, the cliff was very deep, and the rescue teams could not locate her body. After my parents died, I wanted to do something to remember her, so a plaque in their memory was placed where it had happened, and every year I visited the place in the company of Indra and Gustus. I deposited a bouquet of white roses, they were her favorites, and they were a symbol of the purest love I had felt in my life. I always kneel down, with tears of pain and a guilty soul, asking forgiveness of her spirit, for leaving her alone when she needed me the most ...  
\- Lex ... I know well that her soul right now is next to you, inside you, suffering with you all these years, wishing for you to stop blaming yourself. Loving you the way she loved you, I do not think she can rest in peace, seeing you all these years, how you have punished yourself in solitude. I'm sure she would have wanted you to remake your life, to heal the wound in your heart. You are not a monster my sweet Lexa ... you are a young woman with a huge wound in your soul ... and if you let me, with my love I want to try to close it ...  
\- Clarke ..... you are someone so special and wonderful ....I love you, if i really deserve to ....  
\- I do not want you to say that Lexa .... You deserve to be happy like everyone else, to be loved and to love .... Life is like that ... it's the only thing that really has value, what we feel, the people we love, those who love us .. The rest are added ... You are someone who grew up in a family with certainly very rigid concepts and I am sorry to say but apparently without much love ... And I feel so sorry for you, but understand me, I am not with you because I feel sorry for you, but because I love you, and although I cannot fix your past, I can offer you a present, the love I feel for you ... It's all I can give you and I wish I could make you happy, as you do with me ... You're so beautiful Lexa Woods, you have no idea how beautiful you are in your soul and heart ... and I'm so glad to have found you ....  
\- Clarke ... I love you so much .... Thanks for being so special my sweet angel ...

Lexa had taken that tragedy off of her chest, opened her heart to Clarke and felt that her lover did not judge her, she understood her and only wanted to try to heal her wound. .. She could not love her more, in those moments somehow she could feel a huge inner peace, it was as if the spirit of her beloved Costia finally rested in her memory.

Clarke's love was a balm to her wound, it was beautiful and pure and she knew that Costia had smiled at her, seeing the image of both embraces in silence, falling asleep.

After a few hours Clarke opened her eyes, finding herself resting on the breast of her sweet Lexa, who she could hear sleeping, breathing deeply, so peaceful, so beautiful .... She slowly moved away from her body, trying not to wake her, she adjusted her clothes and stood at the side of the bed, looking at her with tenderness, while stroking her forehead. She saw the injection on the table and remembered to give it to her, but to do so she had to wake her up, since Lexa no longer had the serum line connected to her arm so she would have to inject it.

She moved closer to her lips and began to kiss her sweetly, with small strokes of her lips, until Lexa began to open her beautiful green eyes sleepily, they made Clarke smile ...

\- Hey Ms.Woods .... sorry to wake you up but I must give you the medicine before letting you go to sleep ....  
\- Oh if it isn’t my beautiful doctor .... Hi love ... What time is ...?  
\- It's 11:30 at night ....  
\- Oh .... and what did you say ...? You have to inject me ?! Damn I hate syringes!  
\- How...?!  
\- What you just heard ... I always hated them and since yesterday I have been punctured here and there and I really don’t like it .... Can I not take the medication by mouth?  
\- Aw love .... I'm sorry but it has to be injected .... trust me ...?  
\- What if I trust in ... ahhhh .... shhhhhh ....?!  
\- Very good love .... relax ... so .... shush .... I'm done ....  
\- Ouch .....  
\- It's done already ... come here ....

Lexa closed her eyes tightly, trying not to make a sound as Clarke inserted the syringe into her arm, and pressed the liquid slowly into her vein. It did not cause pain, just the first puncture .... Clarke really knew how to do it without pain and Lexa thanked her very much. When the blond doctor finished and removed the syringe, Lexa again emitted an "Auch" squeezing her lips, she was embarrassed, but seriously she hated injections.

Clarke looked at her with a tender smile on her face, she disposed of the needle, and then approached lexa’s lips to kiss them while caressing her hand with affection ...

\- I'll talk to the nurse tomorrow to change it to pills ...  
\- So I could have taken the medication orally and not needed the injection ....?! You doctors always ...  
\- Shush ... or I’ll tell them to keep injecting you ....  
\- Ok ..... ok .... I said nothing ....  
\- Who would have thought that the brave Heda Alexandria Woods would be afraid of syringes ....  
\- Shut up ... Do not dare laugh at me ... Clarke Griffin ....  
\- Hahaha .... awwww I do not love .... you are the most tender I have seen .... my precious Heda ... You know, we have some Teddy Bears for the children when we inject them .... maybe ....  
\- Do not ..... Do not make me feel more shame than I have ....  
\- Hahahaha, I love you! And I definitely should go get a Teddy for you ....  
\- No Clarke ....  
\- Oh yeah ... wait for me a few minutes ....  
\- No .... Clarke! Clarke!

Clarke ignored her and left the room. A few minutes later she returned with a soft brown teddy bear that covered her face, walking towards the bed, where Lexa did not stop smiling, flushed, biting her lower lip ....

\- Hello Ms.Woods .... my name is Teddy .... and I would like to be your friend, because you have been so brave with the injection ...  
\- Oh, my God! Clarke ....! I'm not a child!  
\- Oh you are Ms.Woods .... my beautiful girl .... Take it, you deserve it .... Teddy is very good, he will make you feel better from the puncture ...  
\- The only thing that will make me feel better is your body ....  
\- Oh no .... we are not going to go there again .... You hold on to Teddy and you fall asleep right now .... Clarke settled the teddy next to Lexa's neck who looked at her with a huge smile, still flushed. Then she caressed her face and gave her small kisses on the forehead, the cheeks, and finally the lips. Lexa looked at her with eyes full of love, in silence, letting her head rest on Teddy, slowly feeling her eyes heavy, sleepy ....  
\- Wooooo what was in that syringe ...? I feel so tired .... I ...  
\- Something to relax you so that you can rest love .... you need it ...tomorrow will be an intense day ....  
\- Oh Clarke ....  
\- Sweet dreams precious ....

Clarke stroked her forehead until Lexa's eyes closed, a smile on her face. She kissed her lips again and her hand, which held the Teddy. She smiled thinking of taking a picture of her, she looked so incredibly tender! Her heart melted! Without thinking about it she took her phone and took a picture, it was the sweetest image she could have captured of her beloved. Obviously she wished that the circumstances were different and that her face was not so wounded, a black eye and bandage on her forehead. But Clarke saw Lexa beyond everything physical, it was much deeper.

She left the room in search of a cafe in the canteen, then went out into the gardens of the hospital, under a clear moonlit night of thousands of stars and a bright and serene crescent moon illuminating it. She sat down on one of the benches, a light fresh summer breeze blowing over her face and playing with her long blond hair.

She meditated on all the horrible tragedy that her sweet Lexa had experienced in her young life .... Now she could understand so much behind that cruel and cold image that Alexandria Woods had shown the world for so many years. That famous playgirl, who had only the most beautiful women in the world at her side to show them as trophies, and to quench her sexual instincts. She had entered the world of business, where her head had taken possession of her life completely, without letting her heart beat again.

She felt so sorry for her, she wanted so badly to close that deep wound in her soul. She hoped to do it, she knew that Lexa had fallen in love with her and that her heart had beaten again for her love. But she still needed to help her to heal, to forgive herself and to understand that it was not really her fault what happened with Costia Meyers .... The story really surprised her and also demonstrated to her in some way how much Lexa loved her to tell her something so private, so special.

She also meditated a little on the last days of her life, how in a matter of days Lexa had transformed her life completely. She felt within herself that she was simply no other than her soul mate, but she wondered how it was possible ...? Being of worlds so different, having such different lives in all possible ways. How she had fallen in love with Lexa in such a short time, and her famous tycoon, as suddenly and as deep, and as real as those stars above, flickering like a thousand lights in a cloak of darkness, smiling gratefully at her. She thought of her crazy destiny, and immediately also came the fears of losing it.

How could fate have been so incredible and so cruel at the same time, having united them in that crazy way, in a very short time perhaps to separate again .... But she told herself to stop all the negative thinking, she wanted to trust in good luck, in the very good chances of recovery without major consequences.

Clarke took her iphone and looked for some music to listen to and distract herself with. Finding that at some point Lexa had added some new songs on piano for her, which apparently she played herself. She played one called "Falling in Love", but before the piano began to play, Lexa's voice sounded in her ears ....

\- "My love, if I could describe what I feel for you I really cannot, it is something so wonderful and so profound that I only feel I can express through the piano, this instrument that you love to hear me when I play it ... For you my Sweet Clarke, for when I cannot be there with you ... Falling in Love ... "

The piano began to play and the sound was really beautiful, immediately the images of Lexa began to fill her mind, her eyes. Her eyes so penetrating and deep, her smile smile at first, then that smile so beautiful and only for her, the tenderness on her face as she held it.

A few phrases that were said between them, those unique and unforgettable moments like kissing in the torrential rain with sunshine and laughing and shouting in the wind rushing on her Harley, or dancing to Enrique Iglesias in front of an audience.

Oh the facetime surprise from New York and the Reservoir. That first kiss, so strange but so special. Those sexy images of Lexa in her Calvin Kleins or Victoria Secrets, or the moment she gave her the bottle of of her personal perfume. Making love next to the piano, the first morning together in bed.

She just smiled, thinking of all those memories of love and madness. Her heart throbbed in a hurry, filled with joy and love at the unforgettable images her mind projected.  
Suddenly a young woman appeared in front of her, she had beautiful blue-gray eyes, and a face that looked like porcelain, with a very particular smile, was like an enlightened one, who looked at her with sweetness ...

\- Sorry, I did not want to interrupt you ... will it bother you if I sit next to you ...?  
\- Oh .... eh .... do not worry my friend, I was about to go ....  
\- You do not have to go Clarke ....  
\- How...?  
\- Who does not know the famous daughter of Dr. Griffin ...  
\- Hmmm .... and you are ...?  
\- Gabrielle .... nice to meet you ...  
The girl reached out a hand to a Clarke who somehow felt a bit uncomfortable, but something told her to stay .... Then the woman sat next to her, staring at the stars ....  
\- And how is your friend ...?  
\- Hey ... if you are a journalist .... I ask you to leave me alone... ....  
\- Oh ... no .... I'm sorry if you think that .... I'm a nurse ... here, you can read my ID ...

Clarke looked at her suspiciously, but could read the ID, which looked legitimate. She nodded, looking at the young nurse seriously, as she took a sip of her coffee ...

\- Well ... how's your friend, then ...?  
\- Well ....she's better, thanks .... hey I don’t know what you have heard in the corridors or not ...  
\- Clarke I have not sat here to question you .... do not feel that way .... I'm glad your friend feels better .... and how are you?  
\- Well .... it's not easy to see someone you love in that situation  
\- I imagine ... but you know, sometimes it is not the physical that needs most to be cured first, but that which is not seen .... the soul and the heart ...  
\- What ....  
\- You know, when situations occur so extreme in this way, we realize many things that we did not see before. We realize that life is for living and no one can buy extra time .... And that we can always have a second chance, it's like being born again, in the same body, do you understand ...?  
\- I .....  
\- Well ... I would love to keep talking to you, but I really should go ... a pleasure talking to you Clarke .... and you know, I'm glad your friend has someone like you by her side ....  
\- Erhmmmmm ..... thanks? Goodbye Gabrielle .....  
\- We will see Clarke .... believe in yourself .... your love can help her beyond the physical ...

The young nurse left Clarke confused and with her mouth open.... She could not understand what just happened….Who was that woman .... Suddenly the felt a chill run down her back ... She stared at the woman, until the nurse got lost among the people in the corridors.

When she finished her coffee she entered the hospital again, still somewhat shaken by that strange woman, who had somehow moved her inside. Suddenly she raised her eyes meeting Octavia’s ...

\- Hey Clarke .... How's Lexa?  
\- Better ... Tomorrow we operate .... she has very good chance  
\- Well I'm really glad to hear that .... and how are you ...?  
\- I don’t know .... It has been too much in such a short time, that I am just confused ...  
\- And what does your heart say Griffin...?  
\- I love her very much ... and I do not want to lose her ...  
\- You will not ... I know it will be alright... Trust your mother! Are you going to watch the operation ...?  
\- Obviously, besides, Lexa asked me to be there with her... First she had stubbornly asserted that I should be the one to remove the tumor, she acted like a child! But after a few hours she changed her mind ....  
\- What madness .... Imagine having such responsibility, and if something happened, if you made a mistake and you caused some permanent or temporary damage? And to top it off the area where it is, the most likely damage would be paralysis .... Damn! What egocentricity ....! Sorry, she's your girlfriend, but seriously ... did she not think for a minute about the situation that she wanted to put you in?!  
\- No ... do not apologize, I know that Lexa likes give to give orders with her life as if it were her company ... But I think she is trying to change and she is doing well .. .  
\- I see ....  
\- Well she is trying ....  
\- Ok Griffin whatever you say ....  
\- Are you on duty again tonight ...?  
\- Yeah, I'm on a break now, but yeah ... until 8 a.m. And you too? Or are you just staying with Lexa ...?  
\- No, today I have no shift, but I'm staying for Lexa, I do not want to leave her alone .... I went home and slept a lot today, I did well ....  
\- Well, see you Clarke ...  
\- See you O ... hope your shift will be quiet....  
\- Thank you

The first rays of the sun penetrating the window woke Clarke, who had been sleeping in an extra bed, near to Lexa’s bed, who had also begun to wake up ... Clarke rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up properly, with some pain in her back because of the hard bed she had slept on. She immediately stood up and walked over to her girlfriend. The brunette looked at her with sleepy eyes and a smile ....

\- Hey beautiful .... How I love to wake up and see my favourite mediterranean eyes ...  
\- Ms.Woods you always have compliments ... hahahaha .... good morning ....  
\- Good morning, beautiful ...  
They kissed deeply while at the same time they smiled ....i  
\- I learnt from a Tibetan master ....  
\- Oh my God!! Is there anything you cannot do Alexandria Woods?  
\- Hahaha ... there are many things that I have not yet learned ...  
\- Hmmm ... sure ... How did you sleep ...?  
\- Well, what did you expect ..? You drugged me without telling me, Dr. Griffin ...!  
\- Awwww do not get angry ... It was for your own good, love ....  
\- Yes, but the injection was not funny ... and what is this teddy by my side ....?  
\- Hey! I gave it to you last night before you fell asleep ... treat Teddy well ...  
\- Teddy ...?! Heavens! Not only did I get drugs, but you also make me look like a 5 year old .... I've never slept with a Teddy!  
\- Well last night you did and you looked super cute with him ... look ...  
Clarke pulled out her iPhone and showed her the photo she had taken. Lexa wanted to die ... she put her hands to her face ...  
\- No ... you did not Griffin ...? !!!!  
\- Oh you really looked so sweet ....  
\- Oh heavens! Promise me that photo will never leave your phone or I will die right now ...  
\- Oh no ... and Ms.Woods do not get so upset ... it's a photo just for me, I promise ... but if you do not behave well I will upload it to my Instagram ....  
\- Oh no Griffin .... you're not going to blackmail me that way .... you wouldn't be able to ...  
\- Oh, well you be a good girl and that photo will not leave my phone ....  
\- Good heavens! Just wait for me to get out of this situation, I swear vengeance...  
\- Oh ... looks like I'm so afraid Woods .... hahaha ... do not worry love ....  
\- Thank you ... well, what time will the operation be ...?  
\- It is planned for 11:15 ...  
\- Good ...

Clarke took her hand, squeezing it gently, while her eyes looked into those green forests .....

\- Listen, Griffin, I’m going to be fine ... I know!  
Yes! I also know love ....  
\- Then why do your eyes say something else ....? Something like sadness and fear  
\- No .... definitely not in my ....  
\- Hmmmm .... I know you Clarke ... more than you can imagine ....  
\- Yes I have noticed ... but you still do not finish getting to know me...  
\- I do not ... and tell me, did you like the music that I added on your iPhone? I wrote it a few days ago, inspired by what I feel for you ... Did you like it?  
\- How the hell do you know that I've heard it...?  
\- Tell me if you liked it....  
\- A lot! Really it is beautiful Lex … I did not know that you composed music ...  
\- Sometimes I do .... it's something that nobody really knows, except for Indra and now you my sweet Clarke ...  
Suddenly someone came into the room, it was Dr. Abigail Griffin ....  
\- Good morning ... how do you feel Lexa...?  
\- Well, better than yesterday sure ....  
\- Well we have scheduled the operation for 11:15, I wanted to talk to you about the risks of this operation ...  
\- Ok, please tell me ....  
\- Well, the tumor is located on the upper left side of your brain, a typical place of Benign tumors, which affect the cells that manage the functions of your body, that is why you had had those fainting, vomiting and maybe tremors of your hands etc ... It is not a very dangerous procedure, but obviously it can create certain post operative consequences, such as temporary or permanent paralysis in the worst case. I want you to be aware that we simply extract the tumor, you wake up and everything is fine .... There is a process to follow, the pressure in the brain is removed, but the functions take time to get back to normal 100 percent. It will take time, and you will have to be very patient and obviously you will not be able to resume your work functions for a while ... I cannot determine now how long it would be, it depends on each person.

Lexa paid careful attention to Dr. Griffin's long explanation, while Clarke held her hand and stroked it with her thumbs gently. Abigail had noticed that, and at times she lowered her eyes to those clasped hands. She could see how close her daughter was to Lexa Woods, but she hoped she would maintain her professionalism as she asked her to. At least she was more confident, more than when she had spoken to her.

Lexa meanwhile pondered the possible consequences of the operation, the long recovery time perhaps .... paralysis or memory loss, temporary or permanent ... She dreaded this ... but she knew she didn't have many options. If it was not operated on she would not have a long life and the symptoms would increase in horrible form until her inevitable death.

She looked at Dr. Griffin without making a sound but closed her eyes, nodding. Clarke immediately noticed the fear on her face ...

\- Lex, you have to hold onto things going well, as you told me since yesterday! Do not fail me now .... Do not fear ... I know it sounds horrible and scary, but we are here to help you and we know that the chances of success are very high, believe us ...  
\- I do .... Clarke .... It's just that it does not stop being something that scares me ....  
\- I understand Lexa, but I can assure you that your chances are really good, I have always been very realistic with my patients, I do not like to give false hopes when there are none. I like being direct and one hundred percent sincere, and today I can tell you that I firmly believe that your recovery will be very positive. I cannot assure you a hundred percent that there will be no issues, but I can estimate that if there are, they will be very mild or temporary.

Dr. Abigail Griffin concluded very strongly and confidently, before the attentive look of her daughter who nodded her head, without letting go of the hand of her beloved who simply looked intensely in the eyes of the doctor, so prestigious in her specialty. Lexa clung to those words, she could read those brown eyes so sure and transparent, she knew she was not deceiving her or giving her false hopes. She felt the strength within herself to trust Dr. Griffin and her daughter fully.

\- Very well, Dr. Griffin, I trust your opinion and your words. All I want is for your daughter to be present in that operating room, if you have no objection to it ...  
\- Of course I have no objection, it was already determined that Clarke would be part of the team that accompanies me in this operation. But she cannot do the extraction ....  
\- Yes, do not worry, I finally understand that. Sorry for my slightly childlike attitude yesterday, I honestly did not mean to disrespect you and your daughter. But you must understand that this was a huge shock for me ...  
\- Yes, I do understand Lexa, this is something really serious .... I appreciate your apologies, and I'm glad that you understood why it is not possible. But I assure you that Clarke will be there by your side assisting in this operation.  
\- Thank you Dr. Griffin ... and thank you for Clarke ..... for bringing to the world someone so special ...

Abigail smiled at those last words of Lexa, while Clarke looked at her with a blush. Dr. Griffin nodded, rather pleased by what she had just heard from Ms. Wood's mouth. But she still had some misgivings about that relationship. Lexa seemed someone so different from that image that the media gave her, someone more human, more respectful. But for her to trust what Lexa felt for her daughter there was a long way to go and discover ...

\- Clarke is undoubtedly someone special, and I don’t just say it because she is my daughter. I just know it ... and my only desire is for her to be happy and loved, what every mother wants in the lives of her children ...  
\- I imagine that and I understand ... I know you do not think that I can make her happy, because I have a very bad reputation. But you can be sure of one thing, and that is that I love your daughter more than anything,all I want for her is happiness and love, just like you ... Something that I will fervently try to make possible ...

Clarke was more than shocked to hear what Lexa was saying to her mother, there in front of her, with so much confidence and even pride. She did not really want to look at her mother, because she knew that somehow she was not very happy about the relationship and it was not the time to start arguing. She only smiled a little flushed looking at her hands clasped with Lexa's ....

Abigail looked seriously at the young tycoon, and somehow she could see in those green eyes honesty in her words. She really surprised her a lot, but she did not want to show it, it was serious, but her daughter was old enough to decide who she loved. She just hoped she was not wrong with the person her heart had apparently chosen.

\- I'm glad to hear that Lexa. Thank you for your sincere and direct words. Clarke is an adult woman and her love affairs are something very personal to her. I only wish the best for her life. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to my team in half an hour. Clarke, I hope to see you there. Lexa ... do not worry, we'll help you recover.  
\- Thank you Dr. Griffin I really trust your experience and professionalism.  
Abigail nodded as she smiled, then turned on her heels and left the room. Clarke could breathe again, looking at Lexa very surprised, while the brunette simply smiled, proud not to have been afraid to speak to her "mother-in-law" so directly.  
\- Lexa Woods .... you're really amazing .... how did you know what to say...?  
\- Oh...what i told your mother ...?  
\- No ... nothing .... it just took me by surprise ... it was something that I was not expecting .... thank you love ... for saying what you said, it was very beautiful ...  
\- Thank you precious ... you know, I feel so happy, so sure, it's like being able to breathe, it's an incredible feeling and it's just the love I feel for you ....  
\- Awwww ... I love you Lexa Woods ....  
\- I love you my sweet Clarke ....  
They joined in a deep and sweet kiss, with so many feelings, so proud of the love they felt for each other ....  
\- Oh sorry .....

The nurse suddenly came into the room seeing the passionate kiss, which was cut immediately, while the lovers smiled at the totally frozen nurse at the door with some medicines for Lexa ...

\- No, Luna, it's okay ... come on ... Ms.Woods needs to be prepare for the operation ...  
\- Go love ... your mother waits for you at that team meeting ...  
\- I will return when I finish, it does not usually take long ....  
\- Don’t worry, I will not go anywhere ....  
\- Ms.Woods, I don't know if you have been told, but we must cut your hair for the operation .... I'm so sorry ....  
\- What...?! Clarke ...?!  
\- Oh crap! I had completely forgotten about that .... unfortunately it is true ... The incision will be big and we must have easy access to your scalp ....  
\- Oh, my God! I did not expect this ... well ... Do I have another option?  
\- No love ... I'm so sorry .... but I'll be here when it is done ....  
\- Yes please ... thank you ...  
\- Wait for me to come back to cut Ms.Woods hair  
-Its okay Clarke, we will wait ...  
\- Now go Clarke .... or you'll be late for the meeting ....  
\- Okay, honey, be good...

She caressed her face, while Lexa looked at her tenderly, then she took her hand and kissed it, before Clarke walked away to her meeting, when suddenly the door opened almost hitting her in the face as her friend Raven entered, who had come to visit Lexa ....

\- Raven ...?  
\- Oh .... Clarke .... good morning girl ...  
\- What are you doing here?  
\- Well I'm not a nurse as you will know ... so chances are it's because I have come to visit Lexa ...?  
\- Always so funny .... we'll talk later, I'm late for the meeting ... be good, you hear me ...?  
\- I will.... do you not trust your old friend the Latino ..? Go on .. go to your meeting .... I will stay to chat for a while with Commander Woods ....

Clarke looked at her with a puzzled look on her face, but also a smile. She imagined that after Lexa and Raven went for a ride in the Aston Martin, the two had become a little like friends....

Raven entered the room in a whirlwind of joy, while Lexa looked at her with a wide smile, the energy and joy that always radiated from Raven was something that Lexa loved, it was contagious in some way ....

\- Hey, my favorite Commander, how are you ...? Wow I arrived just at the right time .... I'm hungry .... what's for breakfast today ...?  
\- Hahaha ... Hi Raven ....I feel much better, thank you .... Oh good! Breakfast looks very delicious like five kind of pills there ...  
\- Ms.Woods, please take the pills in this glass. I will come back later to help you bathe ...  
\- Very well, Luna, I will, thanks ....

The nurse left the room giving a very suggestive look towards Raven, the girl was extremely beautiful and nice, and the Latina had not hidden her interest of the nurse. To the internal laughter of Lexa at the scene which she watched with attention ....

\- Wow Commander, you're lucky, I ...? If a nice nurse like that tells me she's going help me to take a bath, where do I fill out the form for that ...?  
\- Ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Oh my God Raven .... you're impossible ...?  
\- No, I'm just telling the truth ... That girl is very pretty .... and are you sure you and Griffin can manage to get to the bathroom, because I can keep an eye on you ...? Did you see her as she smiled at me ...?  
\- Yes ... I saw her .... hahaha! Well Raven if you want I can get her phone number while she gives me the bath....  
\- Lexa ... do not do that... you're the worst girl .... ..... but ok, ask her for her number please ....  
\- Hahahaha ... I will do, don’t worry ...  
\- Hey, I'm glad to see you feeling better ... now what? What is wrong with you ...?  
\- Well, I have a benign brain tumor, which Clarke’s mother will extract in a few hours, so I have to be prepared for the operation....  
-WHAT?! Wow, Lexa, are serious ...? Well at least it is benign and they will operate on it, but your beautiful hair ....  
\- That is the least of my worries Rav, what I fear is the postoperative with predictions from loss of motor functions, or even loss of memory, temporary or even permanent .... What would I do if something like that happened to me ... I do not know ....  
\- Hey .... hey .... Commander do not think like that .... Stop thinking about everything that could go wrong ... you have to think positive, tell yourself, I know that everything is going to go well and believe it .... You know, I believe in the positive and negative energies that we can radiate, and when you think positive no matter the circumstances, I assure you that it helps to make things better. But if you start to panic and think about everything bad, you radiate negative energy that only attracts the negative ... you follow me?  
\- Yes, Raven, I understand and I know it well ... I also believe in the energies, but it is hard not to fear ....  
\- Hey, you are human, obviously it's normal for you to be afraid, I'd be afraid if i was in your situation ... But knowing that a surgeon like Mama Griffin is going to operate on me, I assure you that I would have a lot of faith in her. I would feel very confident that everything will be alright .... What did Abby tell you?  
\- That there is a very high possibility that the operation will be a success and that the effect from the operation will be minimal ....  
\- Then do not waste your time thinking negatively, do not let fear take over you .... Trust that everything will be fine! I know it! Trust this latina with sixth sense .... and well, many other qualities, that are not relevant ... but anyway .... I am so brilliant and irresistible .... my God!  
\- Hahahaha ..... Heaven Raven .... I love your mood .... you make me laugh like no one else in my life .....  
\- Heyyyyy Commander that is what friends are for .... I'm glad to be able to help you a little ... so, let me see what do we have to eat this morning ...? Hmmmm ... Can I eat one of the eggs ... I love them ....  
\- Hahahaha ... As long as the nurse doesn't see or she's going to get angry... she will be back soon... I do not have much appetite and they have brought me a lot of to eat as if it was the last breakfast of my life ...  
\- Come on, Commander .... let us eat ..... and God bless you and the angels that will protect you in this operation. I am going to light a candle to Saint Pantaleon, holy doctor, so that he will protect you ...  
\- Thank you Raven ... I am not a believer of the saints but if you have faith in him, it means a lot to me that you ask for my health ....  
\- Ok .... let's eat .... I am starving .... hmmmm ... delicious ...

Lexa loved Raven's presence at her side, she made her laugh, relaxed her, and she felt that she had already taken a liking to her. It was strange to be someone's friend, she never knew what friendship was other than with Costia, Indra and Gustus. But there was no one else, her world was a very cold and lonely place, where friendship was a precious treasure and very difficult to find, since money and power always stood in the way.

It was almost impossible to trust anyone, because everyone had interests of their own, and trust was something that Lexa Woods took care of to death. But entering the world of Clarke Griffin had brought her to meet someone as incredible as Raven Reyes, and simply allow her to enjoy her spontaneity, honesty and humor that Lexa found contagious and she loved it. The energy of the latina left an impression on her and she simply thanked her for it.

She was grateful for how in such a short time, her love for Clarke had changed her life, her environment, her world completely. Now she simply wished that it would not end this day, that the operation would pass without any complications and that soon she could continue to enjoy this new world with her beautiful Clarke.

By the time Clarke returned to the room, with the nurse at her side with what was needed to cut Lexa's beautiful hair. Raven was sitting in a chair by the bed, making Lexa laugh out loud, telling her about her own anecdotes with certain women in her life. Clarke smiled at the image, she loved to see her beloved so happy and her best friend making her laugh.

She sincerely regretted entering the room for the moment that was going to happen. The blonde loved Lexa's long, wavy hair, it was always so neatly arranged and streamlined, in which she had been lost so many times already. Lexa turned her eyes to those Mediterranean ones, ceasing to laugh, but changing the tenderness ....

\- Hey Clarkie .... there you are.... I was telling some personal adventures to Lexa .... they are so funny because of my real romantic dramas, but anyway .... you know them already girl ...  
\- Yes, I imagine Rav .... I'm sorry, but we must prepare Lexa for the operation ....  
\- Oh damn Griffin, you always spoil my fun .... Well Commander .... I will see you tomorrow to keep telling you more stories, I also know some good ones of the doc here if you are interested...  
\- Oh seriously...? I'm going to love hearing them Raven ...  
\- Yes Reyes sure ...you will have that opportunity when you visit Lexa again .... Now if you excuse us....  
\- Ok .... I'm leaving .... Lex .... see you tomorrow, you behave in there ok? Remember you still owe me the practice on the circuit ....  
\- I know, I have not forgotten Raven .... see you tomorrow ....  
\- Hey ... I know it's going to be all right ... I'll stop by the church and do what I told you ... stay calm, yes ...?  
\- Thanks Rav ....

Without thinking about it Raven threw herself onto Lexa's body, sitting on the bed, to give her a warm and spontaneous hug which deeply moved the brunette, she felt a warm embrace and friend and she really appreciated it. While Clarke smiled at the tender image, standing next to the nurse who also drew a sweet smile.

\- Hey, blonde do you have a tissue for me to blow my nose? Jesus and the Virgin Mary ... I got something in my eye and it irritates me ....  
\- See you Rav .... and thanks ....

Clarke whispered into Raven’s ear as she passed her, while the Latina wiped her eyes, wiping away a couple of tears that had fallen from her dark eyes as she hugged Lexa. The brunette had also been excited to follow with her green eyes the image of Raven leaving the room, then meet the blues of Clarke, who immediately came to her side. She sat on the bed facing her, putting her hands on her face, looking deeply into her, giving her strength. Lexa looked at her with a smile on her face and much love, nodding her head in sign of being ready for what was next.

\- I'm so sorry, my love ....  
\- Do not feel sorry Clarke .... it is something that has to be done .... do not worry, it will grow again ....  
\- God, you're so beautiful .....

The nurse began to feel somewhat uncomfortable about the romantic scene, it caused tenderness but some modesty at the same time.

\- Clarke .... I want you to make a small braid of my hair and keep it. If tomorrow never comes, I want you to spread my hair in that place in France, where the tragic event with Costia happened. She loved my hair, and always made me little braids and decorated them ....

Clarke's eyes became crystal-clear, still looking intensely at her beloved, her hands holding that beautiful face. But she took a breath, opening her eyes double size looking closely to Lexa ....

\- I will do it because you ask me and I know it is very special for you ... but let me tell you that I will never have to travel to France, because tomorrow you will wake, you will talk to me. With a bandage your head and maybe a little sore, with those beautiful eyes that they are looking at me now ... you hear me Ms.Woods?

Lexa smiled a sweet smile nodding silently with her head. Then Clarke approached and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Then the young doctor took a few strands of Lexa's hair and made the small braid, then turned her head looking at the nurse, who began cutting the hair of the brunette who had closed her eyes.

Clarke cut the braid and held it in her hands, while the nurse took her place preparing Lexa, first removing the big bandage that covered her forehead, then begin to cut the hair with scissors.

The brunette opened her huge eyes, meeting the Mediterranean one’s of Clarke, who had sat beside her, holding her hand. They only kept their eyes on each other without sound, while long strands of brown hair fell to the side of Lexa's body. Once very short, the nurse took the shaver, and proceeded with the last part. Clarke felt so much internal pain, she wanted to cry so much, but she kept her feelings inside her while watching those deep green eyes that spoke to her in silence.

Lexa took refuge in the love that she saw in those Mediterranean eyes that she adored so much, she tried not to think about her beautiful hair falling beside her. She simply wanted to survive, she was not worried about losing her hair, if that meant that tomorrow she could open her eyes and find those blues once again, with which she wanted to dream of a future.

When the nurse finished, she cleaned around Lexa and looked at Clarke. The blonde looked up at her.

\- In a few minutes I will return to give the last medicines to Ms.Woods and help her to bathe before being taken to the operating room ...  
\- You can bring the medicines Luna, I will help Ms.Woods to take that bath, leave them on the table when they are ready, I will give her them.  
\- Very well Clarke .... If you need help in the bathroom just pull the red line.  
\- Don’t worry, I will if help is needed, thank you.  
\- Yes thank you Luna ....  
Clarke immediately returned her eyes to her beloved, who still smiled at her faintly as the nurse left the room.  
\- Well Ms.Woods, I must confess that even without hair you are so hot!! Ok, a bath awaits us ....  
\- Thank you Dr. Griffin ... and hmmm .... sounds very tempting .... do you think we can ....? Maybe the soap will escape here and there ....  
\- LEXA! You have no choice …!  
\- Hahaha .... no ....Seriously you look too sexy as a doctor ... and now you have to give me a bath ...? Hmmmm .... I still remember the one we took at home ...  
Lexa bit her bottom lip with mischief as the colors rose to Clarke's face, who only managed to slap her arm, shaking her head ....  
\- Come here Ms.Woods, let me help you get out of bed, very carefully ....? Do you think you can walk with my help to the bathroom, or shall i get a wheelchair ...?  
\- No, it's ok, beautiful .... I can walk with your help ....  
\- Very well .... but slowly ...? Do not put your weight onto your plastered ankle ... I will support you ....

Slowly, step by step they reached the bathroom where Clarke helped Lexa undress, while the brunette looked at her with desire and some mischief on her smiling face .... Clarke tried to focus on the procedure seriously, but looking at those green eyes so filled with passion, suddenly Lexa's hands caught her, taking her by the waist, bringing her to her body that was completely naked. Then the brunette joined her lips to those of the young doctor in a deep, moist and at the same time very sweet kiss, where for a moment both were lost in time and space, beginning to feel that internal fire in their bodies.

Clarke's hands trailed down her back, while Lexa shifted her head, taking some light pauses in the kiss, now raising her hands up the blonde's abdomen, reaching her beautiful breasts. Clarke could not contain a groan that came from her throat, drowned in the mouth of Lexa, who kept scouring and savoring every part of her girlfriend's mouth.

It took a great effort of the young doctor to stop the ardent advance of passion that they both had begun to feel. Separating from the perfect body of Lexa, who even with closed eyes bit her smiling lips, knowing why Clarke had stopped the clash .. ..

They stood with their foreheads together, noses brushing, the blonde holding the brunette's hands on her chest, trying to breathe and take back the seriousness ...

\- You're my ruin did you know ....? You ignite me as you light your candles, with just a click of your fire .... Lexa Woods .... I love you so much .... and I swear that soon we will be home, and I will not stop making love to you for a week you hear me ...? I'm going to take revenge on you and this hateful destiny ... I will enjoy every inch of that beautiful skin that you have, and that is only mine ... I will make you shout my name and everyone will hear it from the sidewalk ...  
\- Hahaha .... I take your precious word .... I cannot wait for you to fulfill it ..... Ai hod yu in Klark ....

Lexa opened her eyes, looking deeply at Clarke as she pronounced her love, then the blonde helped her very carefully into the tub, leaving her ankle plastered outside the tub so she would not get it wet. She turned the tap on, letting the warm water fill the tub, while Lexa allowed herself to lie back in the bath, with her legs open, looking at Clarke with suggestion and malice on her face...

\- Hmmmm ... I know what you're looking at Clarke ....  
\- Already Ms.Woods .... let me wash you, you know we do not have much time ....  
\- I know places you can soak me deeply Dr. Griffin ...  
\- My God .... this is not easy ....  
\- Hahaha .... hmmmmm .... there ... a little higher love .... you know where and how I like it ....  
\- Shush Lexa .... or I will call the nurse and I do not think she will be so subtle ...  
\- Ohhhhhhh .... well if you want we can try three .... sounds interesting ....  
\- LEXA!  
\- Hahaha .... do not get nervous beautiful ... relax ... you know what a cutie you are when you get nervous ...?  
\- Already ... I think it's fine ... now rinse ...  
\- Hey do not forget the shampoo for my hair ....  
\- Lexa ....!  
\- Oh ... do not take it like that ... I’m trying to relax ... I can perceive your tension, your fear .... even if you try to hide it. I know that you feel a lot of fear .... . Clarke .... look at me love ...

Lexa stopped Clarke's busy hands, to take her chin gently, lifting her face to her green eyes ....

-Hey, Dr. Griffin, you know I love you ...? I know you're afraid but do not fear .... If something happens it will not be the end, I promise you love .... I'll always be with you no matter what happens you hear me ...?   
\- I know Lex ..... and I know that nothing bad will happen ..... but I cannot help it....  
\- Shuuuuuu ..... come here ..... just feel me love ....

Lexa put the palm of Clarke's hand on her heart, the one that was no longer frozen....

\- Remember what I told you a while ago...? It still beats for you and will continue to do so tomorrow ..... whenever you want to know what I feel for you, just put your hand over my heart, you will know right away how much I love you ...

Clarke felt the beats in her palm, but Lexa's words confused her a little, they had something behind them that she still could not understand fully. She just nodded, looking at her beloved, then approaching her lips, uniting them to sweetly.

They finished the bath, Clarke helped her to dry and put on the robe for the operation, then Lexa lay on the bed where the young doctor gave the last medicines to her girlfriend.

\- Ms.Woods .... There are two people who want a minute with you before the operation .... Ms.Trikru and Mr. Skantrikru  
\- Oh thanks Luna, please let them in ....

Lexa glanced back toward the door as Indra and Gustus slowly entered. Her assistant was shocked to see her without hair, while holding Clarke's hand, both smiling. Gustus looked at Lexa fondly...

\- Clarke ... could you please give us a few minutes ...?  
\- Oh yes of course .... but no more than five? Unfortunately we cannot delay the operation ...  
\- Do not worry, we will be five ....  
Clarke left the room as Indra approached the bed, taking Lexa's hand in hers. Gustus had stopped at some distance, looking with worry in his eyes ... The brunette looked at him for a moment ....  
\- Gustus .... come closer ....  
\- Heda ....  
\- Can I give you a hug...?  
\- Heda I ....  
\- Come on Gustus ... do not make Heda wait .... Do what you've been asked for, we do not have much time ....

The giant crouched on the bed, hugging his Heda, who clung to his neck tightly. Gustus could feel the warmth of that feeling called friendship, it shook him, turning his dark eyes somewhat crystalline ... After the embrace Lexa held up one of his big hands, while still holding Indra's .... Then she looked at both of them with a smile on her face ....

\- Gustus, I did not have the opportunity to tell you how much I thank you that you saved my life .... My friend, you are and you have always been my guardian angel and you do not know how much you meant to me, in my life ... Both of you ... I want you to know that although I have never told you, I have loved you and I love you very much, you have been my family, which I could never even feel with my real parents. THANK YOU both for the love, the loyalty, the commitment to me, and the ones that have been and are my family. Please, I must ask you to promise me that if anything happens to me, you will be part of Clarke's life, as you have been mine. She will need you ...  
\- We will Heda, we promise ... We know that Ms.Griffin loves and cares for you and we are glad that someone like her has come into your life ....  
\- Gustus! .... how dare you talk about something so personal to Heda ...?  
\- Indra! It's fine .... it's beautiful. Gustus, I thank you for your sincere words ...  
\- Now I must leave you my friends .... can the three of us hug  
\- Ermmmm of course Heda ....

Indra replied somewhat vulnerable, just like Gustus, both crouched down to Lexa's body, hugging her tightly and with some tears in her eyes. Immediately the doors of the room opened for Clarke and the nurses with the bed to take Lexa to the operating room.

Gustus and Indra looked at Lexa giving her strength .... But before leaving the giant fixed her dark eyes intense on the greens of Lexa …

\- Ste yuj Heda!

Lexa nodded ... Then they both left the room ...

Clarke followed her by the side of the bed, pushing her along, while Lexa only fixed her eyes on her. Upon arriving in the operating room, a group of doctors including Clarke's mother were waiting for her, Abby introduced them one by one, and explained the procedure.

Lexa asked for a few minutes alone with Clarke before being anesthetized. Once left alone in the room prior to the operation, the brunette took the hand of her beautiful doctor, looking at her with a sweet smile and the blonde could not help but get excited to the depths of her soul ... 

\- Clarke .... I want you to know that you have been the most beautiful light that illuminated my soul in the dark ....  
\- Lexa no ....  
\- Shush ... please let me finish love ...... I want you to know that you are the most beautiful woman life could have given me, if I deserve you, but I know that I love you like I have never loved anyone in my life. These last weeks were the most wonderful that I have lived in my 26 years. Thank you for giving me back my life, being able to feel, being able to smile, being able to be free, being lost in your eyes and in your body. Clarke Griffin .... you are an angel who rescued me from that dark place and I will always love you, no matter what happens in there, always remember .... I will always be with you ....

Clarke's eyes could not contain a couple of tears that ran down her cheeks, as she simply brought her lips to Lexa's lips to kiss her with so much love, so much feeling. The brunette caressed her face with a sweet smile, when the doors opened again warning that they were ready to proceed. Clarke lifted her eyes and nodded her head ....

\- Lexa Woods .... you are the most incredible thing that has happened to me in my life. I do not know how it is possible to love so much in such a short time, but I swear to God that I have never loved as much as I love you. And no matter what happens in there, I know I will not lose you ... Do you hear me ?! So please do not say goodbye, just tell me until tomorrow, love .....  
\- See you tomorrow, love ... Ai hod yu in Klark ...  
\- Ai hod yu in Lexa ....

After kissing again, Clarke told the staff that she was ready while she retired to go into the adjoining room of sanitization .... She was nervous and excited, but took deep breaths, trying to seek peace, and concentration, when a hand took her’s gently but firmly....

\- Trust yourself Clarke .... Feel the love that joins with Lexa ... Feel your energy flow...Breathe .... Relax ... Everything will be fine ....

Clarke looked at the hand that took hers and raised her eyes looking for the owner of that somewhat familiar voice .... When her face turned she found the strange nurse Gabrielle, who looked at her with a very peculiar smile, just like the one she had shown her the night before. She could not answer her, she just looked at her for a moment and something strange began to feel inside her, like that moment in which Lexa had shown her in a very mystical way as their energies joined ... Then the nurse released her hand and she raised her face mask, leaving her alone. Clarke finished cleaning her hands, put on her face mask and went into the operating room, feeling ready, confident. She looked at her mother, who nodded, but she could not see where that peculiar nurse Gabrielle was.

Then she reached Lexa's face, holding her hand, smiling at with her blue eyes, which Lexa loved to see once more smiling at her.

\- Hey beautiful ....  
\- Hey Ms.Woods .... are you ready to sleep ...?  
\- Are you ready to heal me ...?  
\- More than ever ....  
\- I love those Mediterranean eyes ...  
\- I love those green forests ....

After everything was ready the anesthesiologist told Lexa that she should count down from 10 to zero, the brunette only looked at her lover with intensity, she was the last thing she wanted to see, the last thing she wanted to remember, to see the love in the eyes of Clarke, before closing her eyes to whatever fate had prepared her.

She began counting down, when suddenly a nurse's image stood next to her sweet Clarke, looking at her with an enlightened smile, and those very special eyes .... those eyes that she knew very well .....

\- 7, 6, 5 .... COS ....


	10. "Reborn..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is here! Thanks to my amazing translators friends Matt and Joanne! Hope you guys will enjoy this "reborn..."  
> Thanks for read it, comments, kudos and bookmarks!!  
> Sangabrielle

Clarke wanted the hours to pass faster, she wanted her beloved Lexa to open her beautiful green eyes, she smiled getting lost in her thoughts again. She was getting afraid, Lexa should have woken up by now, but her eyes were still closed.

The operation had taken more than five hours, it was very intense, a very delicate intervention. Her mother, Dr. Griffin, had been able to remove the tumor without problems, and there was no evidence of the tumour spreading, which had partly cheered her up. But her mother had informed her that waking up depended purely and exclusively on Lexa, they could not induce her to do so, that could do her harm and they did not want to take any chances.

She had also been thinking about what had happened in those last seconds before the anesthesia took effect on Lexa. When she was counting backwards and suddenly her green eyes fixed onto that nurse who had stood by her side, and instead of saying "four" Lexa said in a higher tone "COS ..." She could not quite understand what Lexa meant, but her mind was circulating around those three letters, and also of that particular nurse "Gabrielle", who had stood by her side during all the time of the operation.

She had also noticed for a moment how she looked at Lexa, with a very deep sweetness, almost like she herself did to the brunette, and those blue / gray eyes that expressed so much and did not stop smiling. But her thoughts focused again on why the hell Lexa still did not wake up ...? Apparently everything was fine in the workings of her body, there was no clear reason for Lexa not to wake up yet. But her mother had explained to her that sometimes this happens, that sometimes the brain functions are slow to regain normal functionality, and that in a kind of automatic protection, it keeps Lexa unconscious.

It had been six hours since the operation had finished, in which Clarke had not left Lexa’s bedside,watching over the love of her life. It was eleven o'clock at night, and her stomach was asking for some food, she had not eaten anything since breakfast, which had not been much unfortunately. She spoke with the nurse to tell her that she needed to go to the canteen to eat something, and that if anything happened she should be informed immediately.

She walked down the almost empty corridors of the hospital, rubbing her tired face, feeling somewhat stressed and worried. She felt that she needed to try to calm down. She arrived at the canteen which was obviously closed, but one of the night guards helped her make a sandwich with some cheese, which they found in the large refrigerator in the kitchen, and she also made a coffee, which she thanked him for infinitely. Then she sat down on the table next to one of the windows facing the street.

She almost forced herself to eat her sandwich, it was difficult for her to actually feed herself with such little appetite. She was lost in the darkness of the night, in the lights of the city out there, when a sweet voice, already getting so familiar interrupted her thoughts....

\- Hi, Clarke...

Clarke raised her eyes to meet the blue / gray ones of the nurse Gabrielle, who looked at her with that particular smile, while one of her hands was resting on her right shoulder. She did not know why, but every time that strange woman appeared, a chill ran down her spine. For a few seconds she stared at her without saying a word, until she could react.

\- Oh ... Gabrielle, right?  
\- Yes ... I see that you were lucky and could get something to eat ...  
\- Well, thanks to Peter who gave me access to the kitchen so I could make myself a sandwich, but if you would like half of it it's all yours .... I can’t eat anymore ....  
\- No, you need it more than me Clarke ... Does it bother you if I keep you company ...?  
\- Please sit  
\- Your help with lexa was very impressive ....  
\- Thank you .... My mother has her fame for a reason, I must get it from her .... and yes, the operation was a success but ....  
\- Are you afraid because Lexa does not wake up ...?  
\- Yes 

Clarke's tired eyes became wet, and her lips trembled. Gabrielle looked at her tenderly, gently taking her hands between hers. The blonde felt a special feeling with the touch of those warm hands that held her own, something that produced an energy which ran down her arm, rising to her heart.

Her eyes lowered to their joined hands, then she raised them to those special eyes, that seemed to speak to her in silence, with an intense look on her face.

\- Clarke ... Do not fear .... She will open her eyes again .... But until she does you will have to trust in your love for her .... You must trust in that deep love that unites you ....  
\- Gabrielle ... Who are you ...? Why do you say things like that  
\- Clarke .... Just remember my words ... Do not let fear drive you away from Lexa ... She's going to need you so much, you're the only one who can find her again ....  
\- What do you mean...? Find her ...?  
\- Only the power of love that unites you can help Lexa .... She will know that you are there, that she must return to you because you love her more than anything in life, and that she deserves to be loved, to be happy ... Tell her these words: "Love means never having to say goodbye ...."  
\- But .... I .... What ....  
\- I am glad that you and Lexa have finally found each other .... You are someone very special Clarke .... And nothing makes me happier that Lexa is loved by someone like you .... Now eat your sandwich, you need to have strength in your body to take care of Lexa ... Goodbye Clarke.  
\- Erm .... Gabrielle .... Wait....!

When the nurse was getting up to leave, Clarke held her wrist ... Gabrielle lowered her eyes to hers in a very subtle way, with a smile that illuminated that heavenly face.

\- God! I think I'm going crazy but ....you're Costia, right ..?

The nurse’s smile widened and she put her hand over Clarke's, then gave her a tender kiss on her forehead. Clarke felt a very special energy flow inside her, like a great peace, and at the same time joy, that accelerated her heartbeat. But she felt very at peace, a peace that she had not been able to feel in many days, it was like a balm for her spirit.

The nurse pulled away from her and gazed at her gently, her eyes glittered like stars, and Clarke just stared at them hypnotized.

\- Just love her Clarke ... Love her with all your heart, mind and soul. Never give up fighting for her. You were always meant to be united. Live this love, be happy, and tell her that I will always love her and I will always be at her side ...  
\- Costia .... how ...?  
\- And Clarke ... Your father is very happy and proud of the woman that you have become. His light is always enlightening you, and he wants you to never feel he is not with you, for he is always by your side, every step you take. He loves you and always will.

Clarke's tears rolled down her cheeks like torrents, excited, illuminated, not really knowing what was happening at the time, but she knew she was not hallucinating. She could feel Costia's hands entwined with hers, she could feel the energy, the love, and the peace of her eyes. She believed every word that those lips emitted, she didn’t know how, but she did.

\- Thanks Costia .... we are .....  
\- Just remember my words Clarke...We'll see each other again

Costia held her shoulder firmly again, and showed that smile on her face, then she began to walk toward the door of the canteen. Clarke followed her with her eyes until the nurse's body left the room. But Clarke did not want her to go yet, she immediately left the room but when she looked in the hall she found it completely empty, just then her pager began to vibrate in her pocket, which she took out immediately.

Upon arriving at the room the nurse explained that the monitors had suddenly registered brain activities, and that the pulsations had risen a little, but it had only been for a few minutes.

She looked at Lexa, still with her eyes closed, as if sleeping peacefully. The nurse left the room, and Clarke went to the bed, her hands shaking. She remembered the magical encounter with that angel called Costia, which still sent shivers down her spine. But how could she know if it had just been a hallucination because of fatigue or what ....?

Her eyes looked to the table beside the bed, and she could see Lexa's iPhone. Which mysteriously had not suffered any damage in the accident, since it was in the inner pocket of the jacket that the brunette was wearing when the accident happened, and it had remained intact.

Clarke figured maybe Lexa had some picture of Costia on the phone. If she had been so special to Lexa, it was logical. But the topic was to know or guess what was the key to open the phone?

She took it in her hands, thinking for a moment what might be the key. But immediately pressing the button asked for the fingerprint of the owner, which Clarke thanked it for very much. She simply took the hand of her beloved and now it was a question of knowing which digit was correct. She tried with her thumb, and found that it was not the right digit, then with the index and got the same response, she just had one more finger to try. Her hands trembled, she even sweated. When a sweet voice that she recognized already so well spoke to her inside her mind.

\- It's the little one on the left hand

Clarke drew a smile, she knew that Costia's soul was still with her, and after thanking her she took Lexa’s hand in her own. Putting the smallest digit of her beloved on the button of the iphone, it opened and Clarke could barely contain her tears of emotion. Immediately she went in search of the photos where to her surprise there were not many.

She smiled to see that Lexa had several pictures of her, including a couple of selfies together, she was pleased to see one in which they were kissing in front of a mirror. And she smiled at another in which they were smiling very mischievously. She shook her head when she saw that a photo of her was from the file of the hotel staff, and two others she had taken at different times, and the last one she had sent her one morning to the office.

She smiled remembering that last one ... It was the first morning they had separated, having been together loving each other, enjoying themselves, giving themselves to each other for almost 48 hours without stopping ... and that morning they had to return to their separate daily lives.

Then she saw a folder that said "CO" and she opened that one, her heart was beating in a hurry, she knew it was the moment she was waiting for, to know if that strange nurse was really Costia.

When she opened the first photo she saw those special blue / gray eyes and she almost had a heart attack. She could not believe it, it was Costia's face, confirming that this nurse was none other than her vivid spirit, that in some way or for some reason had come into contact with her.

She had to sit on a chair that was next to Lexa's bed, she was a little short of breath. Her mind could not even process what she had just experienced .... how could it be ...? Was there really a world that existed after death ...? God! she thought her heart was going to come out of her chest.

After a few minutes in which she found it difficult to recover from the shock, she returned to the photos, there were not many, but that was not the most important thing. It was enough to see one and to have been able to confirm that this had not all just been a hallucination by fatigue, the real spirit of Costia had presented itself to her, as Lexa was there in that bed.

It was a pleasure to see a couple of photos of Costia and Lexa very young playing on the beach, they looked very happy and so united. Suddenly she did not know why, but Costia's words came to her mind ... "Love means never having to say goodbye ..." as she looked at a selfie of them together so funny, she imagined that it had been taken maybe shortly before the tragedy. The image was so sweet, She could see how much they loved each other.

Her eyes became moist again, she kept thinking how was it possible ...? And ... why now? Why had Costia's spirit contacted her? And why did not Lexa wake up yet? That was more worrying in her mind, even in spite of all the crazy spiritual experiences she had just experienced.

She turned her eyes to a photo of Costia, it showed just her face, it was as beautiful, as porcelain as she had seen for herself. She stared at the image of Costia, she wanted to ask her so much ... The message of her father Jake had completely shocked her... Was it true that her father was proud of her ...? And he was at her side every step of her life ....? Oh she wanted so much to see him once more, to hug him, to feel the warmth of his hand, as she could feel with Costia .... But she thanked in her heart that she would transmit that message from her beloved father.

After a few hours listening to that piano that Lexa performed so beautifully, her eyes surrendered to the dream world. Suddenly she stood on a beach, the sun falling on the horizon, drawing an impressive palette of colors in the sky, it was an incredible sight that she would have wanted so much to sit and paint.

It was so real, she could feel the wind playing with her hair, the sound of the waves breaking on the sand, the smell of the ocean entering her nostrils so deeply, she closed her eyes for an instant, savoring those sensations, when suddenly two children caught her legs, clutching each of her legs.

It was a girl and a boy, who immediately looked up at her and just called her .... "Mommy ... Mommy ... !!" It seemed like in the dream she was the mother of the children, and she simply bent down to embrace them, as they did to her, when the child suddenly looked up at her for a moment with worried eyes.

\- Mami, when's Mama Lexa coming?  
\- I do not know honey ... I also miss her and so much ....  
Now it was the boy who spoke ...  
\- Costia do not ask something so obvious .... Mom Lexa is going to come when she can .... you are so dumb ....  
\- Oh shut up Jake ... you're the fool who always thinks you know everything ....  
\- Hey .... hey ... children .... do not fight ... Jake, your little sister Costia can ask what she likes, and you do not call her dumb.  
And you Costia, do not talk to your brother like that ... now go play some more, soon we should go home, yes ....?

She looked at them running down the beach, playing happily with smiles on their faces, but she missed Lexa, where was she ...? The children had referred to her as "Mama" too ... but why wasn't she with them ...? She looked back at the lovely sunset, covering her eyes in the intense red light, when arms went around her waist, and sweet lips kissed her neck.

\- Hey, beautiful ... have you missed me ...?  
\- Oh, my God....! Lexa ..! Much more than you can ever imagine my love ...  
\- I am so sorry my precious .... but now I am here .... and I wont go again ....  
\- Mom ... Mom ... !!

Both children shouted merrily running toward them, while Clarke had turned still held in the arms of her love, to find those smiling lips, and to make them hers once more. Joining in a passionate kiss, full of so many feelings, even spiritual would say. They were pushed into the sand by two beautiful children, who jumped over their bodies, tickling both of them, who simply laughed non-stop.

The rays of the morning sun coming through the window made Clarke wake up with a huge smile on her face, her heart still beating fast, it had been the most beautiful dream she had ever dreamed in her life. Having woken up, she wanted so badly that it was not just a dream but a wonderful reality ... she sighed as she rubbed her eyes, trying to finally wake up.

When she was able to, after stretching out like a cat, immediately her eyes went to Lexa's bed. She stood and approached her, she was still asleep, the monitors showed normal signals, no sign of alteration or abnormality.

She stared at her tenderly, putting her hands on that beautiful face, stroking it gently, then joining her lips to those she had felt so often, so intense, so addictive. In those moments Clarke would have wished it all to be like a fairy tale, and that she, with the magic kiss of true love, would awaken her sleeping beauty.

She held her forehead against Lexa's for an instant, brushing her nose with her love, as they had done many times. Then she opened her Mediterranean eyes wishing to see those green forests staring back at her.

\- Good morning love .... I know you're there, somewhere ... don’t be asleep just wake up please beautiful. I want to see those green eyes that drive me crazy, I want to hear your voice, to feel your lips, the heat of your beautiful hands, please .... stay with me, I love you so much Ms.Woods.

Suddenly Dr. Griffin entered the room, surprised at the tender scene in front of her eyes. She was silent for a moment, somehow she wanted to respect her daughter and her feelings for the young patient. She could see how in love Clarke was, how close she was to Lexa, and she could not understand how it was possible in such a short time, she did not really understand, but one thing was certain, she had never seen her daughter love someone like that way. Sigh.

\- Good morning Clarke .... the nurse has told me that she has had a good night's sleep .... however some brain activities were presented at midnight, but not for a long time .... she did not regain consciousness though ... ?  
\- Good morning Mother ... No ... they were only maybe some reflexes ... but she looks very peaceful ....  
\- Sure Clarke, that happens .... sometimes it can take time to wake up. Remember, the brain functions that were blocked should now start working normally and sometimes it takes time to adapt again.  
\- The question is mother, under what conditions will she therefore wake up ...?  
\- Well, first things first, it is important that she wakes up and then we deal with what is present straight away, you know how to do it, step by step ...  
\- Yes, I know ....  
\- Clarke, have you eaten anything since yesterday?" Have you rested...? You look terrible daughter ....  
\- I ate a sandwich last night and drank a coffee. I even slept a little in the bed for God's sake! I feel sorry for the people who have to use it .... It really gives some terrible back pain ....  
\- Yes I know, I've tried them myself many nights ....  
\- And now what mother ....? What are the steps to follow...?  
\- Well as I said before, we have to wait for her to wake up, from there we will evaluate, see how she is both physically and mentally ....  
\- Good ....  
\- I'll be in my office, if something comes up please let me know right away, and Clarke .... Go home, take a shower, change your clothes, wake up a little, it will do you some good ....  
\- Mother I cannot do that until Lexa wakes up, I want to be here when she does .....  
\- Clarke, I understand you, but you are not on vacation here, you cannot stay with her. You must resume your practices, you are in the last months of your internship... You must think about your career, I know it is difficult but you can’t just stay here with her. Besides you are here, you will be notified immediately if there is any news. But first I want you to shower, change, and have breakfast. Then you start your day.

Clarke looked at her mother intensely ... She was not angry, she simply knew that what Abby was saying was right, but she had a hard time letting go of that hand of her beloved and just starting a day in the hospital like nothing was wrong. She took a deep breath and nodded. Abby gave her a faint smile of response and then left the room.

She turned her eyes to that beautiful sleeping face, caressed her face again and kissed her before leaving.

\- Love ... Although it pains me, I must go to work, but I will be here with you when you open those beautiful little eyes that you have ... Promise me that you will soon please ... I need you.

With much effort she released the hand of her beloved, to turn on her feet and walk towards the door of the room. Opening it, it was as if she were going out into a raging street with a lot of bullies … Doctors, nurses, and patients were walking everywhere. She took a deep breath, and with her hands in her pockets began to walk towards the locker room. She did not have time to go to her apartment, so she would take a shower there. Luckily she always had a change of extra clothes in her locker.

After changing, she went to the very busy cafe where she met Octavia, with whom she sat down to breakfast. They talked about Lexa's current state, the odds, but at no time did Clarke feel the need to talk about her very special encounter with the spirit of Costia Meyers or her beautiful dream, so real. They were things that at the moment she preferred to keep to herself, she also knew that if she told anyone, the first thing they would think is that she was going crazy.

The day passed without any major trouble, she attended patients in emergencies for a while, then made rounds with her mother, and finished her practices in the afternoon. At that time was the visiting schedule, Indra and Gustus were there in the waiting room waiting to be able to talk to her and her mother. Abby invited them to her office, where they were kept abreast of the news, what the operation had been like, and that now they were simply waiting for Lexa to wake up.

Then Clarke escorted them both into the room so they could briefly visit Lexa, who had not registered any changes throughout the day. She simply remained asleep, with her vitals completely normal.

The three of them entered the room slowly, as usual Gustus stood at the door, leaning his great body against the wall, looking at his Heda with affection and concern. Indra walked over to the side of the bed, taking Lexa's hand between hers, closing her eyes for a moment, uttering a few words in that language they spoke.

Clarke looked at the scene with respect, although she did not understand what Indra said. She realized that it was something spiritual, like a prayer. She just stood by her side in silence. After a few minutes Indra opened her eyes and let a slight smile, looking at her heda.

\- Thank you Clarke ... Thanks to you and your mother for helping our Heda as you have done .... We know that we have to wait, but we know that if it were not for you especially, maybe she would not be with us at all ...  
\- I wish I could do more for her ....  
\- You have done a lot Clarke .... Heda was right .... You are someone special, and I am glad that you are by her side, in your life ... I must acknowledge and apologize a lot for it, that I greatly doubted your intentions at first, but I was wrong and I simply ask for you accept my apology ...  
\- No need Ms.Trikru .... It was understandable ... Especially being who Lexa is ... You just did your job ....  
\- Indra .... You can call me Indra if you wish Clarke ....  
Clarke looked at her with a small smile on her face, to those intense dark eyes which looked at her with respect and friendliness.  
\- I'll let you know when she wakes up right away. I'll keep you informed ... Indra ... what will happen to all those journalists out there ...? What have they been told  
\- Well, as you will imagine we cannot tell them the truth, the image of heda and therefore the company behind it would deteriorate a lot .... Moreover, the actions have already begun a fall in several markets, from the news of the accident and the rumors of her health, which by the way are innumerable .... We try to keep them calm, but it is not easy .... We have said that at the root of the accident Ms.Woods had to stay a few days in the hospital, with minor injuries but that her condition was stable and very good.  
\- I do not want to imagine if this comes out ...  
\- Imagine Clarke .... it would really be her downfall .... Speculation immediately that Alexandria could not regain control of the company, and therefore it would all sink slowly ... She is someone too important, not a simple CEO anymore ...  
\- Yes I know, I noticed when I googled her .... The most incredible thing was that I had no idea of her fame, until after that first night in the hotel, where my companions made me aware of who she was ....  
\- You did not know who Alexandria Woods was ...?  
\- No, I swear to God! I have never been fond of reading magazines, let alone searching the internet for information on the lives of celebrities. My life has always been very real and simple Indra ...  
\- Yes, I realize Clarke ... I'm glad it has been like that for you ... Well, we better leave now .... I look forward to your news ... and thanks again!  
\- I will Indra .... Gustus .... wait ....

The bodyguard who was about to leave the room stopped at the request of Clarke, who approached him, and wrapped him in a hug. At first giant was shocked, but before the eyes and with a nod from Indra, he closed his arms around of the young resident ... Then the blonde stepped back and looked straight into his dark eyes.

\- I wanted to thank you for saving Lexa's life ... if it had not been for you now she would be … Well, thanks Gustus .... Lexa is lucky to have you by her side and you too Indra .... I thank you that you have always been there to help her all these years, especially after the terrible tragedy of Costia.

They both looked at her with shocked eyes, surprised at the news that Clarke knew about the tragedy, which made her the only person besides them that did.

\- Yes, I know the story, Lexa told me the night before the operation. It was like a huge weight that needed to be removed from her chest ... I tried to make her understand that it was not her fault, but I think she has been carrying it too many years and from what I could see in her eyes she still does ...  
\- It was the only thing that kept Heda alive ... The only thing she could do to survive in the world she belongs to, to which she was destined to be a part of .... It has not been easy, but we know that now you are in her life, and that you can help her close that wound in her soul ...  
\- Thanks Indra, I hope I can do it if she lets me ....  
\- One thing I can tell you Clarke .... Heda really loves you .... I've never seen her with anyone the way I've seen her with you ... And it really made me very happy to see her like this lately .... She is another heda, as if she has come back to life ... Thanks for that Clarke ... Goodbye...  
\- Thank you for your words Gustus .... goodbye.

They left the room leaving a Clarke with a somewhat tender heart, at the words of them both. She was glad that those people so close to Lexa, who were almost like her only family, accepted and were glad that she was part of the brunette's life. It comforted her, but it was not the moment of acceptance parties, the reality was that image in front of her eyes, her beloved sleeping woman, in a deep sleep, of which she did not know when she would wake up, much less under what conditions.

She came to Lexa’s bedside, pulling her chair up and then sitting down, looking for some music on her iphone, music she had recorded of herself, singing and playing on her guitar to some songs. She remembered how excited Lexa had become when she heard it in her apartment that special night of her birthday, where both of them had ended up giving themselves to each other.  
She had read and heard that patients in a coma could hear what was said to them, or hear music, and that it was a good way to stimulate the senses.

She looked for those songs on her iphone and prepared to play them, while she put one earbud in one of Lexa's ears, and put the other one in her own ear.

\- Okay love ... I hope you like it .... hahaha ... I already told you that I'm not a professional ... I love you precious.

Clarke pressed the play and then took Lexa's hand in her’s, bringing it to her lips to kiss it with sweet little kisses, as the tones of her guitar began to play Bryan Adams's song "hey Baby ..."

"hey baby you oughta be free  
you gotta get out and chase all your dreams  
there is not no point in you waiting for me  
hey baby you oughta be free  
hey baby it's gonna be fine  
You goin 'your way and me goin' mine  
we'll be together somewhere down the line  
hey baby it's gonna be fine  
hey baby - you gotta give it a try  
hey baby - spread your wings and just fly  
hey baby - you know that I'm on your side  
hey baby - you better take care  
Harden your heart it's lonely out there  
it will not be easy and it will not be fair  
hey baby you better take care  
hey baby - you gotta give it a try  
hey baby - spread your wings and just fly  
hey baby - you know that I'm on your side  
hey baby you gotta be strong  
You've had this feeling inside all along  
You can only deny yourself for so long  
hey baby you gotta be strong ... "

Her blue eyes were attentively watching Lexa’s sleeping face, and the monitors, hoping to see some sign of brain activity, but still there was nothing .... When the song ended, she turned to look at Lexa and suddenly noticed a teardrop falling from her left eye, she practically jumped from her chair, moving her hand to Lexa’s face, to touch that tear. Immediately she looked at the monitors for something, some signal, some activity. Only the monitor that controlled Lexa’s heart began to mark some slight change.

She followed her instincts, excited, also with wet eyes, tears on the verge of falling. Holding that beautiful face with her now very shaking hands she kissed her sweet flavored lips, which she loved so much, but Lexa did not respond to her kiss, but when she pulled back, she noticed that the monitor that monitored Lexa’s brain activity showed a slight change ... She shook her, moved her to the depths of her soul, letting those contained tears escape now.

\- Baby .... Open those eyes please ..... Please come back to me ..... I love you so much ... I need you so much Lexa.

The monitors began to react, due to the increasing activity that both Lexa’s heart and brain were producing .... Immediately the nurse entered the room, looking amazed at the scene.

\- That's it love .... Let's go ....! I know you can do it ....! Open those beautiful green eyes for me .... Let's go LEXA! .... Please ....! Yes love .... You are doing very well .... Continue .... Don’t you dare give up !!

Lexa's lips thinned open as the fingers of her left hand began to move, Clarke took her fingers immediately, holding them over the palm of her hand, totally thrilled.

\- Clarke, I'll call Dr. Griffin ....  
\- Yes .... do it Claire.

The nurse left the room to call her mother. While Clarke continued talking to a Lexa who was apparently beginning to wake up .... But suddenly the monitors began to calm down again.

\- NO! ..... no no no ... Please love .... Do not leave me ..... You should wake up now ... Please LEXA !!

The tears fell desperately on Clarke's cheeks as she held her face with the brunette's still closed eyes as the monitors returned to that serenity like moments before. Lexa’s fingers stopped moving, as her lips closed again.

Clarke leaned her forehead against her beloved's, trying to catch her breath, she did not want her mother to see her like this ,in pieces. She tried to recover just in time when Dr. Griffin suddenly entered the room, approaching her daughter immediately with the nurse behind her.

\- Clarke! ... What happened ?! Claire told me she had begun to wake up? But ....  
\- No ... it was just an attempt, apparently .... Part of her seemed to struggle to wake up, but suddenly the monitors ceased all activity again .... She moved her left hand and moved her fingers and lips, that was all .... Sorry to have called you for nothing ....  
\- No, it's okay Clarke ... You've done well to call me .... These failed attempts can happen several times, be prepared for them, just talk to her when they happen, try to help her wake up, but do not pressure her ... Remember she must do it on her own ....  
\- I'll do it mother ....  
\- How are you, daughter...?  
\- Well ... I'm .... Wishing Lexa wakes up as soon as possible .... that's all ...  
\- Well, let me know if she tries again, I'll be in my office ... Do not worry Clarke, these attempts are a good sign.

Her mother said this all to a somewhat sad daughter, rubbing her arm, trying to lift her spirits.She knew that it was definitely very hard for the young woman, who was practically a doctor, that this was happening. It is not easy to act professionally when the patient is someone so special, and in such delicate conditions.

After the blue, slightly moist eyes found Abby's dark ones, and a face nodded at her words, she left the room with the nurse again. Clarke continued to only hold the hand which had previously regained some life for a moment, stroking it tenderly, bringing it to her chest, holding it over her heart which still beated fast after so much emotion and despair.

Lexa had tried to get back to her for a moment, which meant that she could somehow communicate with her. She found some comfort in her mother's words, that this failed attempt was a good sign, her love was trying, and that was the important thing. She just wanted to know how to be able to help her more, what to tell her? What to do...?

She closed her eyes, took deep breaths, as Lexa had taught her, trying to concentrate on her energy, letting it flow, uniting it with universal energy. Seeking a spiritual way to connect with her beloved, that was all she had left. But her emotions betrayed her, she did not achieve the concentration and peace that was required for what she was trying to accomplish.

She felt frustrated, kissing that hand again, sitting down in the chair beside her. Falling asleep after a few hours almost without realizing it, leaning her head on Lexa's bed, without letting go of her hand.

Three days had passed, Lexa had not yet awakened, and there was no other attempt by her to wake up, which frustrated Clarke. That day her friend Raven had visited the brunette, having a long talk with her friend "the blonde", who at that moment was on a break from her shift, and during each one immediately returning to the room.

It was a very rainy day, the wind was blowing outside, like a real storm looming over the city of Chicago. The night was falling, she looked at her father's watch, which showed that it was 7:15, she had just returned from the canteen where she had eaten something light.

Now she was standing by the window of the room, concentrating on watching the rain which hit the glass and fell incessantly. The room was lit with dim lights, when she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder, surprising her. Turning her eyes, she met Costia's image again, she looked at her intensely, but she could not make sound.

\- The moment has come Clarke .... Remember .... Trust the immense love that unites you ... Trust in it... everything will be alright.

When Clarke was about to ask what she meant, suddenly the monitors began to record a lot of activity, she turned to look at them, and when she turned back, the image of Costia was no longer there. Without a thought she ran to the bed, seeing that Lexa now had not only began to move her body but also her eyes under the eyelids, then opened her lips trying to speak.

The nurse immediately entered, and Clarke asked her to call her mother. She returned to Lexa, holding her face once more in her hands, she took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions, and this time she tried to keep calm, she just leaned in and placed her forehead on Lexa’s, rubbing her nose against Lexa’s, talking sweetly to her.

\- Come on, love ... I know you can do it.... I know this time you're going to open those pretty eyes and you're going to look at me with that beautiful smile .... Please come back to me.

Slowly she rested her lips on those of the brunette, kissing them, feeling a slight activity in them, like a tremble, which really touched her. But when she tried to kiss her again, Lexa's eyes widened, looking at her with panic and fear... In an act of protection, Lexa's left arm pushed Clarke's body, causing her to release her hold on Lexa immediately, taking a few steps backwards, almost falling from the strong push she had given her.

Clarke looked at her in shock for a few seconds, then she tried to approach her again. Immediately Lexa looked at her with panic in her eyes that she could not understand ... Shaking her head, holding her hands up as a sign that she would not approach her.

\- Lexa ...?! What happened ...?! I'm....  
\- DO NOT TOUCH ME !!!! WHERE I AM?!!!! WHO ARE YOU?!!! SOMEONE HELP ME !!!!

Lexa pushed her body into the bed, twisting it as if seeking protection somehow, wanting to shy away from Clarke, who in horror was beginning to understand what was happening to Lexa .... She had lost her memory.

At that precise moment Dr. Griffin came in, looking surprised and somewhat confused at the situation before her eyes. Lexa still held her arm up in sign that no one was to approach her .... while Clarke stared at her unable to react, with moist eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

\- Ms.Woods .... !!  
\- WHO ARE ALL OF YOU ?! WHERE I AM?!!!  
\- Oh God.....! Ms.Woods !! I need you to calm down ... First let's introduce ourselves, ok ...? Calm down, no one will hurt you ...  
\- DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN ... !!!  
\- Ok, ok .... just calm down! ..? I am Dr. Abigail Griffin, this is my daughter, the medical practitioner Clarke Griffin, who is also a very good friend of yours, and this is Rachel, the nurse attending this shift.  
\- Please....!! Tell me where i am ...? What happened...? Oh my God! I do not know who I am, what is my name..?  
\- Ms. Woods ...your name is Lexa Woods .... Listen to me ... you must calm down first, just try to breathe deeply ... We are here to help you... A few days ago you underwent surgery to extract a benign tumor of the brain. the operation was a success, and you were in a coma for three days. Unfortunately it is evident that you are suffering from a state of memory loss, which can occur in these cases, and is usually temporary.  
\- Good heavens! What day is today ...? Which hospital am I in ...? Do I have a family? God! I do not know what to ask ... I don’t know anything ....  
\- Calm down, do not worry, we will tell you everything you want to know, we will help you remember everything ... Try to calm down and help us to help you .... I need you to tell me if there is any part of your body that feels strange, or that you cannot move, or that does not feel right ....  
\- Body parts

Lexa began to check different parts of her body, but when trying to move her right arm and hand failed to do so, her eyes became desperate looking at her limb as if wanting to make a huge effort to move it, but she could not. Immediately her eyes filled with tears, desperate, frustrated, frightened by everything that was happening.

Clarke could not stay away from Lexa, and immediately tried to get closer to her to wipe her tears away, to which Lexa immediately acted on the defensive, looking at her terrified, stretching her left arm towards her again. Abby reacted by holding her daughter's arm to stop her, seeing Lexa's fear reaction.

\- Clarke !! .... NO .....! Do not approach her ... give her space .... It is normal for her to feel fear ....  
\- Lexa ...!

She could only pronounce her name in a rather broken voice .... Lexa's attitude hurt so much, to look at those frightened eyes whenever she tried to approach her, it was as if a dagger had stabbed her in her heart. She was really trying not to fall into despair, but it was a huge internal struggle that she was dealing with.

\- Ms.Woods .... Look at me please ...What is wrong with your right arm...? Are you having trouble moving it...?  
\- Yes and also my hands .... I cannot move them .... I don’t feel they are there, even while looking at them ....  
\- Do not worry, I know it is a horrible feeling, but it is something that can also happen and probably temporarily ... Is there any other parts of your body that feel strange?  
\- Just some pain in my head ... and in my ears ....  
\- Well .... I think for the moment you have lost your memory and mobility in the arm and right hand .... I know it's hard, but you need to calm down and let my colleagues here help. Let Rachel approach your bed to remove the cables that connect you to the monitors, which were no longer necessary, and also remove the iv line.

As for the young doctor, she is a friend very close to you, her signs of affection were due to her concern for you ... Clarke has been very worried about you, and she is very excited to see that you have finally woke up. You should excuse her unprofessionalism ... do not fear her ... she will ask you to try to control different parts of your body, she is the doctor in charge of your case after me ... She will monitor your progress from now on.

Lexa listened intently to Dr. Griffin's words, she was beginning to calm down slowly, the medical staff noticed that the fast beats of her heart were gradually slowing. Her intense green eyes had settled onto Clarke's shocked blue eyes.

She understood what Dr. Griffin explained to her, but it still gave her a little fear that this young doctor would approach her ... Especially after she felt her lips on hers for an instant.

Abby maintained that Clarke and her were close friends, but she had felt that kiss was more than just friends ... Who was she ...? It was strange, because she looked at her and felt something very deep inside her, that moved her somehow, but she did not know what it was ... Everything was so confusing in her mind ... For now she needed to keep some distance.

Clarke was still trying to recover, she was reassured that Lexa seemed to calm down, but that cold, distant look of pain still lingered on her, as if she were a criminal threatening her at gunpoint or something.

It was a horrible moment indeed, and why the hell did her mother not tell her the truth ...? Why had she used the description "close friends" ...? It produced a bit of anger .... but she kept quiet, she did not know how to really react, or what the hell to say.

The nurse slowly moved to Lexa’s bedside, looking at her with a friendly smile on her face, and started to unplug the electrodes attached to her body.

\- Ms.Woods, now we need you to rest. Are you hungry ...? Do you want something in particular ...?  
\- I think ... I think I'm hungry ... but I really need to go to the bathroom...  
\- Oh ... no problem ... Rachel will help with that ... Clarke and I will leave for now .... but we will come back ... Do not worry Ms.Woods, you will recover your memories... Just try to stay calm and answer all the questions that the nurse asks you and later Clarke can help you... I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you rest well...  
\- Thank you doctor .... Griffin ....  
\- We are very happy to see you awake! Good evening Ms.Woods  
\- Good evening, Dr. Griffin.

Abby and Clarke went out into the hall ... Immediately after leaving, Dr. Griffin took her daughter by the arm, stopping her before she walked off, looking straight into her eyes, with a serious and angry face.

\- Clarke ....! My office now ....  
\- But Mother ....  
\- Clarke .... now ....!

Clarke lowered her head, nodding and following her mother to her office. The blonde entered the office behind her mother, closing the door, standing a few feet away. Her eyes looking at her mother with defiance.

\- Clarke! What the hell was that ...?! Where is that professionalism we have talked about ...?! ....  
\- REALLY MOTHER !!! The least I need at the moment is your lessons in how to be a professional !! The situation overwhelmed me, okay?! I am HUMAN !!! I LOVE HER!!! I tried to behave as a professional, but my feelings got the better of me ... Now you're going to tell me that I cannot see her again, because I did not behave as cold as you did with my father ...? Leave me alone...!  
\- CLARKE !!! WAIT!! Come back here and sit down ... We're not finished yet ... And I'm ordering you as your medical superior!

Clarke hesitated as she grabbed the door handle to leave, she did not know why, but she turned her face towards her mother, even with angry and defiant eyes.

\- Please come back and sit down .... and calm down too ...!

Sighing deeply, Clarke agreed to listen to what her mother had to say, walking a couple of steps in her direction, then standing facing her, staring at her face.

\- Well ... what do you want to tell me Mother ....?  
\- I want us to discuss the steps we need to follow, now that we know what her condition is ....  
\- Listen ....  
\- We do not know if it is something temporary or permanent, unfortunately we will not know until there is some change, and I warn you, it will not be immediately. It usually takes a while for the side affects of the operation to show if they are temporary or permanent ... Tomorrow I want for you to get a new Magnetic Resonance Imaging and an Encephalogram of Lexa. And I also want John Danvers, the chief physiotherapist, to start working on that right arm and hand with her, and in a couple of days she will see Christine Hayes, the psychologist, to see how much memory loss she has ... Then we will have a general meeting to decide how to procede...  
As I explained to Lexa, from now on you will be in charge, checking every her move, every change. But I warn you Clarke, as soon as I see you repeat the picture I saw there in desperation, I will remove you from Lexa’s care immediately, and you will only be able to see her in limited hours of visit .... Am I clear in what I said ?!  
\- Yes mother I heard you perfectly clear ....  
\- Clarke ... I am very sorry for the events which have occured ... I know it will be very difficult to cope with, but you should not press Lexa to remember. If you do, you run the risk of forcing her mind to not recover the complete knowledge of you ... especially if you inflict fear or stress ... I recommend that you stay away from her, do not approach her unless it necessary, and do not try make her to remember everything immediately ... It will not help her, no matter what you say. Let her mind adapt, stay close but you know ....  
\- Yes mother ... I understood ... It's just that it hurts ...  
\- I know daughter ... but we must know if it is temporary, and hopefully little by little she will recover her memories.  
\- Why did you tell her we were just "close friends" ...? And not what we really are ... a couple?  
\- Daughter, in that state of shock you cannot tell the patient something so strong ...  
\- Why? Because it's a lesbian relationship ...? Please Mother ....! I did not believe you homophobic ...  
\- Oh my God! Clarke I'm not !! Understand me ... even if you were a man! It's not about that, but think of how strong it is to be loved … for them to be identified suddenly before your eyes, and not knowing who that person is ... It can affect you a lot psychologically, because you start to feel guilty of not being able to recognize someone so special.

Clarke lowered her eyes at the explanation of her mother, who had sounded totally logical, seeing it from that point of view ...It had not crossed her mind .... The whole situation surpassed the capacities of Clarke in all sense .... it was difficult for her to act cold and to reason logical things.

\- Clarke .... Understand that the only thing I want here is to help Lexa and also you, to help her recover in the best possible way ... But you must, for God's sake, keep professional, especially now she needs to trust you, as she has done with me for a few minutes, with you now it will be something different. You got too close and she felt invaded, although I explained that you reacted by emotions because you were her friend, your presence is going to intimidate her for a while. So it is very important that you do not pressure her, do not be there all the time, visit her but briefly and space your visits ... And also, she should not have visits from anyone until a few days have passed, in order to let her adapt little by little to certain faces, to this strange new world, in which she has awakened. I will speak with Ms.Trikru and Mr.Skantrikru of her state.  
\- Okay .... I will ... I noticed that I scared her.... I could see it in her eyes ....  
\- Do not be scared Clarke, it was a great shock, but it is not that she hates you .... She just needs time to adapt to you ....  
Clarke nodded, her hands in her pockets. She knew that her mother was right and now she only wished deeply that the loss of memory was temporary ...  
\- And Clarke .... Do not go back to the room again, wait a couple of hours to go back .... Give her time to relax ... If something happens to her the nurse will let you know immediately ... Go to the canteen, have a coffee, take a break, get some air .... Calm yourself too ...  
\- Good ... Thank you Mother.

Abby was surprised at how vulnerable her daughter's reaction was to her, and when she looked at her defiantly. She had become like that little girl she had cradled so many nights when she could not sleep. Without thinking she approached her, and wrapped her arms around her, helping her daughter to let out those tears that she had been holding in.

She rubbed her daughter’s back tenderly, giving her the warmth of a mother who could not do much more. Clarke fell into her mother's arms, in that maternal warmth she had somehow missed, because although she had always been very close to her father, she loved her mother and knew that Abby loved her. It was just that she could not deal with that tragic, traumatic death of her father, and the difficult decision her mother had taken for both, to remove the artificial respirator, after his brain had ceased to function.

Clarke wanted to cling to useless hope. Abby knew that there was no other way out, and her heart was in pieces, she had to say goodbye to the love of her life, whom she had loved madly ever since they had met in college.

Abby also let out a few tears, holding tightly to her daughter's body, she felt and understood her pain, but she knew they had to have hope in Lexa’s case. The odds were still very positive, and she really hoped that Lexa would regain her memories, especially so that her daughter could be happy.

After Lexa had told her that day how much she loved her daughter, how much she wanted to make her happy, she had meditated a lot on that woman. Who despite having such a bad reputation, maybe Clarke's love was changing her, and she really wanted something serious with her daughter. But everything was interrupted by a tragic destiny, especially under the circumstances they faced now...Mother and daughter separated after a few minutes of very meaningful embrace, with tears still in their eyes. Both wiped their faces, they looked at each other for a moment, drawing a slight but understandable smile, knowing that the love that united them was still there, waiting to be healed, to be recovered in the near future.

Clarke nodded and left the office, breathing deeply, then headed toward the canteen, where there were still some people, mostly hospital staff. She bought a coffee and sat at her favorite table with window to the street. Her mind was thinking at the speed of light, she was trying to recover from such a shock. It was so hard, so unexpected, as if in slow motion in her mind she remembered Lexa's eyes opening suddenly, and pushing her hard almost causing her to fall.

She wondered how Lexa could have had such a reaction to her? If they were supposed to be so spiritually united and in their energies. How was it possible that she had woken up like this? Reacting in that violent way to the love that she had was given her as she had woken up.

A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts, as someone sat in front of her, looking at her with magical sweetness in those special eyes.

\- It's the part of Lexa that feels guilty Clarke ....  
\- Costia .... Thanks for being with me ....  
\- I am happy to have been able to help you, to continue to help you .... I have been allowed to introduce myself to you to help you, but do not ask questions that I cannot answer ....  
\- Well, I will respect that .... I promise ... Just help me ... Please tell me what should I do...?  
\- Clarke .... Do not be afraid .... Lexa has felt so guilty and has felt so much embarrassment, that person that she had become during those years after my departure, when she met you, and she could feel love again, all that guilt doubled in her mind and her soul … She felt she was not worthy of your love, the person so noble and pure that you are ...  
\- Oh, you're telling me that she has lost her memory because she refuses to accept that dark past, because she feels shame and guilt...?  
\- Exactly ....  
\- But how will I help her to get her mind to reverse that ...?  
\- I said it before Clarke .... Only your love can heal her more than your medical experience, or that of any professional who attends to her ...  
\- But how am I going to do that ....? She doesn’t want to see me .... She panics when she sees me ...  
\- Give her time, approach her slowly, respect her silences, regain her confidence little by little ... Your mother told you this as well ...  
\- Oh heavens....! It's all so difficult to process for me .... I just feel hurt ....  
\- I know Clarke .... but trust the love that unites you ... It's still in her heart, believe me ... and believe it, it's the only way you can get her back ... Keep Lexa company without demanding anything ... She will listen to you, she will end up feeling safe at your side ....  
Now finish your coffee, they will soon call you ...  
\- Costia .... Thanks, you do not know what it means that you contacted me this way and you are helping me ...  
\- Clarke .... I love Lexa a lot, I still love her, and I always will. I know who you are, I know that you are her soul mate, and the best person who has entered her life ... It is a pleasure to help you and help her ... Part of my spirit has not been able to rest, to go where I must go, because of the pain in her soul, because of that guilt she has felt all these years ... Somehow if you get her to forgive herself, and accept her life as it is, it will be a way to help me also to continue my journey ...  
\- I hope we succeed ...  
\- I know you will Clarke ... The love inside you is so immense that it would illuminate the universe, you have a very pure, beautiful soul and a huge and loyal heart. Your medical skills are not only limited to the physical, but also to the spirit of each person you touch in your life ... Now I must go .... your pager will sound soon, be ready, and do not be afraid, remember .... You radiate love.

The pager in her pocket began to ring and she took it out of her pocket and looked at it, when she raised her eyes to look at Costia she had already gone again. The nurse told Lexa on the phone that she had asked to see her ... She really did not expect this ... She immediately took the last sip of her coffee, and returned to Lexa’s room walking at a fast pace.

She entered the room very slowly, she really wanted to do things right, she did not want Lexa to feel panicked by her presence. She was alone, sitting up in the bed, with the iPhone in the hand that she could move, trying to unlock it. She looked a little frustrated, concentrating on the phone, she did not notice Clarke's presence standing by the door.

The Thblonde coughedto make herself noticed ... Lexa looked up at her intensely for a few seconds, but with a look that the blonde could not determine very well, it was as if those deep green eyes were studying her suspiciously, which made her nervous.

\- You sent for me...? Do you need something...?  
\- Yes ... you can come closer... Dr. Griffin ...  
Clarke walked slowly toward the bed, she kept her face friendly, her hands in the pockets of her open apron, stopping at some distance, at the foot of the bed ...  
\- Do you know the password to unlock this phone by chance...?  
\- Oh ... Just put the little finger of your left hand on the power button.

Lexa laid the iphone onto her thighs, lowered her eyes to it, doing what Clarke had explained to her, she was happy being able to open that demoniac device. Clarke was watching her with a smile on her face, she was happy to see the image of Lexa, sitting there like a girl who for the first time had an iPhone in her hands.

Lexa soon found what she was looking for, the photos she owned on that phone, she wanted to know who the people close to her were. She immediately saw the photos of Clarke and stopped, biting her lower lip with some nervousness. She felt some embarrassment and as if a small chill ran down her back, when she saw a photo where they were together kissing. She could not keep her cheeks from turning red.

Clarke watched her curiously at that clear reaction of embarrassment, but she could not see which photo she was looking at from the position Lexa held her phone at.

Lexa found another photo, a selfie in which she was with Clarke, they looked very happy, they were very close, she could immediately confirm who Clarke Griffin was to her, and why when she had woken up, she had found those lips on her own. But even so it was so strange, why couldn't she remember if she apparently loved her? She only had the feeling that the young resident was a relative, especially when she stared fixedly at those beautiful blue eyes which she possessed, which she tried to avoid because it produced some shame.

She opened the other folder called "CO" where she found herself with an even more familiar face, but she did not know who she was either. But this girl seemed more like a friend, there were no photos kissing her on the lips as with Clarke.  
She finally lifted her eyes to look at that very pretty doctor who watched her attentively with those blue eyes, so intense, Which she totally tried to avoid.

\- Can you come little closer ...?  
\- Yes, of course .... but if you like, you can just call me Clarke ...  
\- At the moment it will be Dr. Griffin, if it is good for you .... It is just that I do not know ... well, I'm sorry I do not remember ....  
\- I understand, do not worry ... tell me how can I help you ...?  
\- Who is that girl from the photos ...? Is it my sister or a friend that I can contact ...? I cannot find more people than you and that girl in the photo albums of this phone ....  
\- Oh ... She was called Costia Meyers ... She was a dear childhood friend, you and her were very close ....  
\- Oh ... I see ... but why do you refer to her in the past ...? Has something happened to this "friend" of my childhood ...?  
\- Unfortunately she died many years ago in an accident ....  
\- Oh .... so could you tell me who my parents are? Do I still have parents? Brothers Sisters...? Someone I can contact from my family ...?  
\- Erhmmmm .... well .... first, can I sit in that chair ...? I promise to keep my distance, don’t worry ...  
\- Doctor Griffin ... I'm very sorry for my abrupt behavior when I woke up ... I'm sorry I pushed you that way ... I ....  
\- Oh do not worry ... It was a very normal reaction .... We are used it ... It is not easy to wake up from a coma and not remember anything ....  
\- Excuse me but your eyes told me something else ... you did not seem to be used to it.... I ....  
\- Ms.Woods ... Let me answer your question ... Do not worry about me ... seriously, it was a shock but now everything is fine ...  
\- Good ...  
She said this in a low tone and with an embarrassed face, Clarke could not believe the person she was talking to ... It was as if that was like Lexa's twin sister ... with another personality, shy, more quiet, she even seemed so innocent in her manners and way of speaking and looking at her ....  
\- Unfortunately, Ms.Woods you do not have any family members. Your parents died in an accident when you were 20 and you are an only child. I must also tell you that you are someone very famous ....  
\- Famous ...? Famous how ...?  
-Youou, Alexandria Woods are a brilliant young business woman, you own and are CEO of one of the most successful companies in the world, called "Woods Tech and Co." And you are also the owner of a large fortune. Ms.Woods, you are one of the people who usually go on TV, or are on the cover of Time, Newsweek, New York Time, etc ...  
\- Wow, damn it ....! Oops! Excuse me Dr. Griffin ... But seriously am i that person you say ...? And You called me Alexandria? I thought your mother said my name was Lexa ...  
\- Well, you like people to call you Lexa, it's a diminutive of Alexandria ... I think you never liked your full name ...  
\- Oh ... I see ... and why not just Alex then ...? I like Alex more ...  
\- Alex will be ok, if you want to be called this way from now on, for my part there is no problem .... I think somehow, Lexa sounded stronger ... Do you understand me ...?  
Lexa looked at her strangely, shaking her head in denial, with those tender eyes, trying to understand what that beautiful doctor was trying to explain ...  
\- Well ... It does not matter ... You choose what you like best and you feel more comfortable ...  
\- Can you call me Alex then ...?  
\- Yes, of course Alex ....  
\- You say that I lost my parents when I was 20 years old ... how old I am now ...?  
\- You are 26 years old .... July 1st was your birthday ....  
\- Oh .... I see .... and what day is it today ....?  
\- Today it is July 15, 2016.  
\- Thank you .... Your mother operated on me ...?  
\- Yes ... She is the best in the country ... and it was a successful operation! You know, there are very good chances that you can recover completely ....  
\- Well ... I hope so ... I still cannot move my arm ... I had a hard time eating dinner ... I seem to be recovering ...  
\- Yes, you are .... erhmmmm I would say you are ...  
\- Okay, Dr. Griffin ... You can call me Alex ... I mean, you can if you want to...  
\- Well .... Alex ... I think it's been a lot for you to deal with so I had better let you rest ...  
"Wait, Dr. Griffin, what city am I in?" And where am I from ...? I notice that my accent is different to yours, do you agree..?  
\- Oh that's because you were born in Sydney, Australia ... and now you're in a hospital in Chicago, US ...  
\- Oh .... Australia ... That is where there are koalas right ...? I think I love those animals, they seem so tender ...  
\- Hahahaha .... Yes they are .... Well, I will let you you to rest now ...  
\- Doctor Griffin .... Before you go .... Will it bother you if I ask how did you and I Lexa meet ...? I mean you and I ....?  
\- Oh ... erhmmm ... I think we can leave that story for tomorrow don’t you think ...? I feel that if I tell you, it may late before i finish telling you... I would like you to rest Le ... Alex ... This has been a lot of information in a single day so it may be a bit stressful for your mind ....  
\- Ohhhhh ... It's okay if that's what you think Dr. Griffin ... Hey, do you know if this phone has some music that I can listen to help me sleep ...?  
-Yes, you used to listen to particular music when you couldn’t sleep ... Let me see.

Clarke looked at the range of different music on the iPhone, it really surprised her that Lexa had so much... But after looking at some folders, she finally found that music which the brunette had once told her she listened to in order to help her sleep. She helped her put the earphones in her ears, and waited to see what she thought.

Lexa listened to the music a little, and her face made a grimace of disgust, frowning ... It was as if the music did not cause the effect that it apparently should. Clarke smiled, and every time she did Lexa felt an inner heat, she could feel it internally, in a way that she could not explain. But she liked it and immediately colours rose to her face, causing her to have to turn her eyes away.

\- Oh ... Do you not like it Alex ...?  
\- Erhmmmm ... no ... What music do you listen to, Dr. Griffin ...?  
\- Oh well .... Old rock bands, classics, jazz, blues...It really varies, but one of my favorites is Bryan Adams ....  
\- Bryan ..... I do not remember who he is .... I'm sorry .... Maybe if I heard his music I could tell ....  
\- Alex ... It's late and you need to rest.  
\- Please, Dr. Griffin, the truth is, I do not wish to be alone in this room .... Could you keep me company until I fall asleep?"

Clarke was dying to kiss her with sweetness and passion, she could not believe how tender this new Lexa was, the innocence that she radiated. She only wanted to protect her, to hold her in her arms like a little girl. She pressed her lips to look at her with bright eyes and a sweet smile on her face, how could she she do not what she was asking?

\- You're sure that you want me to be with you Alex .... I can call the nurse ... Rachel is someone very sweet and ....  
\- Yes I know .... But I would like it, if you do not have other patients to visit, if you could stay ...?  
\- Hmmmm ... What do you think about a deal Alex ...?  
\- A deal...?  
\- Yes ... I'll stay, only if you stop calling me Dr. Griffin, and you just call me Clarke ... What do you think ...?"  
\- It's ... we're ... I feel I cannot... You're a doctor... it costs me ....  
\- Alex .... First: I'm not yet, I'm doing my last two months of my medical training and Second: I really would like it if you could ... try ...  
\- Geez .... I'm embarrassed .... you ... I say your ....  
\- Ok Alex ... Do not worry, forget what I proposed, do not get nervous ... hahaha ... You know, you remind me when we met, I felt the same to you ... I could not feel comfortable. .. until you insisted so much .....  
\- Seriously...?! And why was that...? Why could I not tease myself? You are a professional ... and I ....?  
\- Oh, that's a long story Alex, I promise I'll tell you tomorrow, now let me see on my iPhone .... I have some songs from Bryan, hmmmmm .... yeah, maybe this one you would like... You ready ...?  
\- Yes ....  
\- Ok ... Here you have it

Clarke chose "Where Angels Fear to Tread". It had been such a special song for Lexa that afternoon in the park, seated hugging her body. Telling her that every time she heard that song she remembered the moment, because it expressed exactly what she felt for her.

At the beginning of the song Lexa had a smile on her face, excited to share the music that the beautiful doctor liked, who now looked at her in a very special way. Those blue eyes were so beautiful indeed, somehow she was beginning to understand why she had apparently had a romantic relationship with her. Something that she wanted so much to remember, but nothing came to her mind, it was like blank paper, not memories, only she liked the company of Clarke.

Suddenly she began to pay attention to the lyrics of that beautiful song. The expression on her face changed to one of some pity, while she now watched the rain fall out over the city, through the window. She could not keep looking at those blue eyes which invaded her in some way, expressing both love and devotion. It was not something that bothered her, just she did not know how to respond to them, she just blushed.

The lyrics of the song began to feel familiar to her, she turned her face like a confused puppy, frowning. She felt that she had heard this song before, it was something special to her, but she was not able to determine what were those feelings were exactly that it produced inside her.

Clarke's eyes had moistened, listening to that song deep in her soul and bringing back that sweet memory. But she tried with all her might not to show much of that longing to Lexa, that although she did not look at her, she knew that at some point she would turn her eyes towards her.

Lexa could feel some sort of chill run down her back as that special song kept ringing in her ears. Clarke could not stop a tear that ran down her cheek, which she immediately wanted to wipe away. She was surprised to feel Lexa's hand leaning gently on hers, she was perplexed, opening her huge eyes, as if her heart had stopped there at that very moment. Lexa's eyes turned to her, looking at her with tenderness and some sorrow.

\- I'm so sorry not to be able to remember you Clarke .... I really wish I could ....  
\- No ... please, stop feeling guilty about what happened Alex ... It's not your fault ... it's just that there have been too many emotions in a day for my mind to cope with ...  
\- Damn .... You really love Lexa, right? I can see it in your eyes, the way they look at me ... even if you try to hide it Clarke ...  
\- Lex .... Alex .... yes .... a lot .... But I don’t want you to feel pressured in any way to try to remember me, of what unites us, you must relax, give yourself time ... Everything will return … Do not listen to my eyes .... I regret not being able to hide what I feel ... I do not want to bother you ....  
\- You don’t! ... It is beautiful to know that although I do not have family, I have someone like you who loves me so much, although for the moment I cannot respond to you in the same way .... Thanks Clarke ....  
\- Well ... that's Bryan Adams ... Did you like it ...? I can make a folder with his songs, so they help you sleep if you want ...?  
\- I'm would love it Clarke ... I like Bryan ...  
\- Here you go ... keep my iPhone ... I will not need it until tomorrow .... Oh and if it turns off and you want to turn it on? The key is "Lexa" ... Now I must go ....  
\- Please Clarke .... do not go yet.

Lexa held Clarke's hand, looking at her with a real need of her company, until she could close her eyes again. She could not remember her, nor the love that would unite them, but she could feel her love, and she only knew that she wanted her to stay there with her, her company made her feel safe in this unknown place ... And that song had moved her deeply ... it hurt to see that tear rolling on the cheek of the beautiful doctor, and she lamented so much not being able to respond to that love.

She only kept begging those blue eyes to stay, the touch of that warm hand also produced internal things she could not explain. But she tried to give herself time, her mind processed everything at high speed but it was really a lot to take in.

Clarke looked at her tenderly, she could not go after that plea, and those eyes desperate to feel safe. Feeling that hand gripping her own in that way was so touching, it was something that surpassed everything else. She just wanted to be able to get close to Lexa and kiss her, brush her nose, leaning her forehead against hers, as they used to do lately.

The young resident nodded, closing her eyes, sitting back in the chair. But Lexa did not let go of her hand, turning her head back toward the window where the rain fell incessantly.

\- Do you want me to put Bryan's music on ...?  
\- Just stay with me Clarke ... I like the sound of the rain ... It relaxes me a lot .... Does it not do it with you too ...?  
\- Eh .... well I like to look at the stars before I go to sleep ...  
\- The stars...? Perhaps you have a transparent roof in your house ...? And what do you do when it's cloudy or raining ...?  
\- Hahahaha ... no ... I have placed some stars on the ceiling of my room, and when I turn off the lights I can see them until I fall asleep ....  
\- Oh ..... it must be very beautiful ....  
\- Hey, do you need to go to the bathroom? I can call the nurse to help you ....  
\- I would like if you help me to go to the bathroom .... Just that before I urinated in that thing that the nurse put me on I really hated it, I felt very uncomfortable ....  
\- Hahaha .... ok ... I understand ... If I were in your place I would hate it too! Well ... let's try to see if you can walk... Let me help you, but we will do it very slowly ... We do not know how your legs are still ....  
\- I think they are fine .... at least I can feel and move them ... look ... I can move all my toes .... Oh ... I have a problem in my ankle ...? I do not understand...? It was explained that I have had brain surgery ....  
Lexa showed her stretched feet to Clarke, moving her toes on both feet, causing the blonde to put her arm over her shoulder to help her stand up ....  
\- You have fractured it ... Yes, what happened is that a few days ago you suffered a serious car accident, you were admitted to the emergency room. As a result of that accident you suffered some injuries like your ankle, a deep cut in the left thigh, and one in your forehead, which is now covered. But you were having symptoms of that tumor and it was confirmed when we talked about some tests ... It was all very sudden and all at the same time. So be careful and rest on me as much as you can ...  
\- Oh Wow .... I drove cars ...? And I've had an accident ...? I hope I have not hurt someone else ....  
\- Oh no, do not worry, you were the only one left injured from the accident, you lost control of your car and crashed against a tree ....  
\- Well, I've been lucky then ... Well ... I think I got it ..... Here we go ....  
\- That's it ... slow Le ... Alex ... sorry ...  
\- No, it's ok Clarke .... I understand ... If you want to call me Lexa you can do too ...  
\- I also like Alex .... But I am so used to calling you "Ms.Woods" affectionately ...  
\- Oh .... well it sounds funny ... Now you have several options ... and what did I used to call you ...?  
\- Ermmm ... Several names .... But usually only Clarke ...  
Clarke was embarrassed to tell the truth, of such a peculiar way that Lexa had used to call her ... It came to mind again, making her smile ... "Beautiful" "Precious" "Mrs.Woods" "Ai Hodness "  
They were slowly getting to the bathroom, where Clarke helped her sit on the toilet while Lexa smiled like a child with a new toy ....  
\- What's happened...? Why so much joy in your face Alex ...?  
\- Hahaha ... You don’t know how good it feels to sit on this ... Hey ... can I wear underwear tomorrow ...? I feel uncomfortable wearing nothing under this robe ....  
\- Haha ... yes, I understand ... Ok now I will step outside , you have what you need and you can call me when you finish...  
\- Ok ... it's just .... hell! Why did I have to be right-handed ....?! OH Forgive my words....  
\- Hahaha .... Do not apologize, you can say bad words when you like in front of me, I say them all the time ....  
\- But I do not like it ... I don’t feel good saying them ... They sound very abrupt do you not think ...?  
\- Ehhhhmmm ... okay, I'll try to remember it ... now I must leave you alone ... Want me to help you out of the nightgown before I go ....  
\- Could you...?  
\- Yes, of course.

Clarke crouched a little and took Lexa's camisole by the sides, slowly climbing it up, but when she reached a certain intimate area, her eyes went up to the brunette, who had her eyes on the bathroom ceiling, clearly feeling very uncomfortable and flushed by the situation.

\- Do not worry, I'm not looking ... if you drop your eyes you can see where I look ... Also, seriously, I see naked people every day Alex ... It's part of my profession .... I hope it does not bother you too much. .. But now you are ready, hold my shoulder and sit ...  
\- Thanks Clarke ... I'm sorry, it's never you .... Well .... I don’t remember and it's like ...  
\- Yes, I understand Alex ... Seriously I understand how uncomfortable it must be for you .... But do not think about it any more ... call me when you finish ok ...?  
\- Good Clarke

Clarke came out of the bathroom but left the door open. Now her mind was focused on the rain outside, torrential that night, and even with some thunder. After a few minutes Lexa called her again and she went to her aid. She got her on her feet and held her all the way back to the bed, laying her down very gently, almost about to kiss her tenderly on the forehead, - Good evening Alex.

Good evening Clarke ... She was close but she restrained herself so much. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly.  
Then she pressed the button on the bed, and the bed went down to flat, she then she placed a pillow under Lexa’s head so she would be comfortable. While the brunette followed her with those incredible green eyes, but they were different, they were full of devotion, admiration, innocence. Clarke did not recognize them completely, and it produced some sadness, they looked so tender but it was not her Lexa, it was someone who had taken her place momentarily.

\- So ... you feel comfortable ...?  
\- Yes, thank you Clarke ....  
\- Do you have any pain in your head or in another part of your body ...?  
\- No ... luckily not ... Although this huge bandage does not look very cute on my head right ...? In the photos I saw my hair ... it looked very beautiful, long, chestnut blond hair ...  
\- Yes, your hair is ... It was really beautiful ... I'm so sorry Alex ... We had to cut it for the operation ....  
\- Do not feel bad Clarke ... It's just hair .... it will grow back .... I can only think about what kind of wigs could look good as it grows .... Hmmmm ... What do you think ... Shall i still be a brunette or do I become blonde like you ...? I like your hair ...  
\- Ehmmmm ..... Thanks, but I think we can talk about that tomorrow, now you should sleep, seriously, no more talk Ms.Woods ....  
Clarke's hands were on either side of Lexa's face, having settled the pillows, and she had stared into those green eyes, too close. She noticed when Lexa’s cheeks coloured, and she turned her face to the window .... The blonde immediately moved away, pulling her arms from her sides ....  
\- Ehmmmm ... I'm sorry Alex ... I hope I did not bother you ...  
\- No ... Seriously Clarke .... I also feel it .... I'm sorry I cannot respond ... I wish I could ....  
\- No ... please, do not think about it anymore ... Don’t feel guilty Alex ... What I least desire is for that .... I want you to just take things slowly. We'll find a way to help you recover your memory, but we should not force it, ok ..? You must take your time, I will do my part, you will do yours and everything will be fine ....  
\- Thanks Clarke .... You are someone very special ....  
\- Goodnight Alex  
\- Goodnight Clarke


	11. "Knowing you..."

\- Ohhhhh .... LEXA !!! Oh love ..... Yes ..... Please .... !!

Alex opened her eyes in the darkness of the room, listening to a sleeping Clarke, so to speak,who was asleep in a temporary bed at her bedside. She did not seem to be experiencing a nightmare.

Alex felt uncomfortable for a moment, opening her eyes wide as saucers, putting the hand which she could move over her mouth, feeling the heat which had settled on her cheeks.

It was obvious that Clarke was having a hot dream which seemed to include herself. The dream started to sound a little annoying to her, because she did not know what the old Lexa had experienced in general or experienced with that blonde beauty. But she was hearing of course that it must have been very intense.

Even the fact that apparently she liked women, acording to what they told her about Lexa... She wondered if she was a lesbian or bisexual ...? She did not feel that would have rejected a man. But at the moment she didn’t feel safe at all, everything was strange, new. It was like being in a dream. Where at the moment, the only thing she knew was, without knowing why, that she did not want to be parted from that young doctor. Who although she could not remember her, much less her feelings towards her, she felt safe when she was next to her, and she liked her company. Suddenly she was interrupted again in her many thoughts and questions, by a deep groan of the blonde doctor.

\- Oh my God, LEXA !!! Babe ..... ahhhhh .....

She tried to cover her ears, but unfortunately she could only cover one of them, because of her momentary paralysis in one of her arms. Suddenly she felt a huge desire to pee .... she hated the timing! Now she needed to wake up Clarke, however on the one hand she felt that it was a good idea, since it would end the hot dream that the blonde was having.

\- Erhmmm .... Clarke .....? Cla ... Clarke! .....  
Hmmmm .....  
\- CLARKE!  
\- Oh! ERHMMMM ..... What ...?! Lex .... erm .... Alex ...?! What happened...?!

Clarke was startled awake, and moved to Alex's bed, unaware that she was wearing only a t-shirt and her panties ... Which did not go unnoticed by Alex, who looked at her for a moment which alerted Clarke of the detail.

\- You're good...? What happened..? Excuse me .... I decided to stay here ... I ... But tell me what happened Alex ...?  
\- No, do not worry ... I'm glad you stayed ... It's just that I need to go to the bathroom again ... Sorry for waking you Clarke ... and interrupting your dream.

Clarke looked at her strangely, at the last words of Alex's gaze and smile at her and her cheeks flushed. It was then the blonde felt the dampness between her legs, regaining some memories of her dream with Lexa, and she simply closed her eyes, biting her lower lip, smiling somewhat embarrassed at the fact.

\- Alex ..... I ... God! What an embarrassment ... I really apologize.  
\- Okay Clarke .... You cannot decide what you will dream, right. ..? It was just ... well ... I really need to go to the bathroom ....  
\- Oh yeah ... sure, let me help you.

Clarke helped her as she had the night before, but she felt that this time Alex was looking at her somewhat different, she felt some shame to know that the brunette had heard her in the midst of her erotic dream with no other than Alex herself, and now she was here pulling up her nightgown, invading her privacy once more. She tried to ignore those eyes, but it was really difficult.

For her part Alex could not stop looking at those beautiful naked legs of the beautiful doctor in front of her, and her body, covered only by a small white t-shirt which showed quite certain well-formed parts. She liked those big breasts without a bra, she felt that her eyes had become something like a scanner.

She did not understand what the hell was wrong with her, and why she could not stop looking at something as beautiful as that woman. At the same time she began to feel sensations all over her body. She tried to focus on what she really needed to do at the time, and it was a relief when Clarke left her alone to do it.

She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm the beats of her heart, which had accelerated in an incredible way. What feelings did that woman wake up in her? Was it so strong what united her to Clarke Griffin ...? That even losing her memory, her body still remembered ...? She felt embarrassed, the heat rising in her body, when she called the young resident, and Clarke came back to help her.

The touch of that hand on her waist, and that face so beautiful almost right next to hers. With that beautiful blond hair slightly loose over part of her face, it made her heartbeat go crazy again. She opened her lips in search of extra air, but it cost her, and the blonde noticed it as she sat her on the bed.

\- Alex ...? Are you okay...? What happened...?

She simply could not answer her,she looked at her intensely, as if her mind could not handle the impulses her body felt at that moment, as if that part of her. Which apparently was closely connected with the beautiful doctor, and acted without her doing much ... Her eyes had become dark with her pupils clearly dilated, she felt thirst on her lips, now very close to those of Clarke, who held her face in her hands, and looked worried, trying to know what was happening to her. Then the young doctor moved some of her fingers to feel her pulse.

\- Alex .... Your pulse is very erratic .... Tell me what you feel ....? Can you talk...?

Alex was staring at her intensely, her lips parted, she wet her lips with her tongue, when she inadvertently leaned her hand on Clarke's worried face, stroking it gently, as if she were worshiping her. Worshiping the beauty of this woman, those deep blue eyes that suddenly became crystal clear.

\- Alex .... What ....?

Alex's fingers came down to Clarke's lips, touching them gently, her eyes following her fingers. It was as if she needed to feel those lips on her own, she wanted them tremendously. Everything had stopped in time and space between them, now Clarke no longer looked worried, but rather surprised and also excited. Was it perhaps that her Lexa was regaining her memory?

The blonde did not know what to do really, she felt paralyzed at that moment. She just looked at the brunette with a look of love, and almost with tears in her eyes, she trembled so much that at the touch of her fingers, those eyes lighted and thirsty, like they used to. She did not want to stop her, but she did not know what she should do, She just waited in silence. Alex's eyes met hers, looking at them intensely, with desire.

\- Beautiful ......  
\- Lexa ....

When Clarke said that name the brunette’s face changed to something completely different, fear of the moment, withdrawing her hand immediately from the lips of Clarke, looking at her as if not understanding what the hell she was doing.

The blonde closed her eyes, realising the mistake she had just made, Alex had just woken up again. She immediately stepped back a little from her, giving her space, so that she would not feel invaded. Alex looked at her blushing, closing her eyes, closing her hand in a fist on her thighs, bowing her head, as a sign of great shame. For a moment she had lost control of her actions, she did not know what she was doing, but the feeling she felt so strong inside her.

\- Hey ... okay ... Don’t worry Alex .... Just lie down ...? Rest ...  
\- Clarke ....  
\- Yes ....? What do you need, Alex?  
\- I don’t know where all that came ... I ... I'm sorry ....  
\- Alex ... Seriously, forget it, it was nothing ... They might have been reactions of your mind trying to remember ... Sometimes being very close to another person, it makes the body react ... You have not bothered me, do not worry ... relax ...  
\- But it's ... I still feel ....  
\- What Alex ....? What do you feel...?  
Now Alex was lying down, and Clarke was looking at her from a distance, taking hold her hand.  
\- Can you kiss me....?

Clarke suffered a shock when Alex said that .... Her heart began to beat in a hurry, she thought she was still dreaming, or that girl who owned Lexa's body, but who was a completely different person like Alex, was asking her to kiss her?

\- How....?

She could only say in a trembling voice. While the young patient with enormous difficulty could not explain why, but she needed to feel those lips in her own, at that moment. She felt a huge thirst for them, her tongue wet her lips constantly, she was very nervous. It was so strange, but she could not fight that strong feeling that her body was experiencing. Feeling the warmth of Clarke's hand, and those blue eyes that looked at her with such tenderness.

\- I want you to kiss me Clarke ..... Please do not ask why, because I cannot explain .... It is so confusing .... I just want to feel your lips.

Clarke tried to analyze in her mind what was happening to Alex, was it possible that Lexa's love for her was struggling to get out of that brain somehow? And what the hell was she going to do? What was the best decision at this time? She did not want Alex to feel stressed, or pressured to be able to remember. She feared it would cause her some harm, or somehow confuse her, as her mother had warmed her hours before.

Instinctively Clarke brought a hand to the face of the young brunette, who was nervous, but looking at her with devotion at the same time. Waiting for her lips, which she looked at with desire. Clarke caressed her cheek with tenderness, in the same way that her eyes were lost in those beautiful forest green eyes. She moved her face slightly to Alex’s, who was watching her intensely, waiting for that moment.

\- Alex .... I do not know if we should really do this .... It has been a long day for you ... a lot of new information for you, and perhaps my presence near you is not good for you, since I feel that you are forcing yourself to remember me .... and that is not good ... You should relax and try to go slowly .... You should not try to force your mind to remember .... and I ....  
\- Clarke .... I need to feel you.

Alex stretched her hand to Clarke's face, caressing it gently, then bringing her fingers to those lips again, brushing her lower lip with her thumb, opening her mouth with the desire to feel it.

Clarke simply drowned in her reasoning and words without being able to resist the moment, to those beautiful eyes pleading with her, those fingers that she loved so much by touching her lips. She closed her eyes for a second, remembering the words of Costia, that only her love could help Lexa remember.

When she opened her eyes Alex's face was so close to hers she could feel the warmth of her breath. Now the brunette's fingers had settled in her hair, pulling her slowly toward her. She looked at those eager eyes, and that tongue wetting those thick lips, so thirsty for her. The feelings were so strong, so impossible to contain, she missed her, wanted her, needed that kiss so much.

Alex's eyes looked at her own then moved down to her lips, with a somewhat agitated breath, with her mouth ajar waiting to receive her, so thirsty.

She took those lips with her own slowly, almost in awe, she didn’t really know how Alex would react, and the uncertainty made her nervous. But she clung to that love which bound them tightly. She rubbed Alex's lower lip gently, wanting to go slowly with the kiss, trying to give her space and time to change her mind.

Then her tongue traversed that trembling lower lip, when she felt Alex press her lips against her’s with passion, she really wanted it, she wanted that kiss, wanted to feel it, her body was screaming for it and she could not control those feelings.

Clarke's lips took her’s in a beautiful dance, subtle, sweet, full of passion and tenderness at the same time. She gave way to the blonde's tongue, letting it enter her mouth slowly, as if asking permission, brushing her own, producing a choked groan in her throat.

She enjoyed the taste of that mouth, those familiar lips, that tongue which tasted her with pleasure. Her mind couldn't process what was happening, she just felt her body reacting to the kiss in an incredible way. She felt so much that she knew that feeling, she knew that mouth so well. but how ?! How could her body remember and ask for those feelings, when in her mind remembered nothing of it?

Clarke felt for her that she was recovering something of Lexa, that Lexa she loved so much. The kiss was deep, full of passion and so many emotions together. Even so, even when she noticed that Alex reacted well to the kiss and asked for more, Clarke felt that she must go slowly. She didn’t want to pressure Alex, she knew that those could be reflexes of her body separated from her mind, and could somehow cause much more confusion to Alex.

Gently she was lowering the intensity of the kiss, but the brunette would not let her, she asked for more passion, more depth, as if it were the last kiss of her life. Clarke had to make an enormous effort to control her feelings, that passion growing in her body, separating herself subtly.

The young doctor was holding that beautiful face in her hands, giving her so much sweetness with her fingers caressing that burning skin. Alex had her eyes closed and her lips open, wetting them with her tongue, still restless, insatiable. The blonde smiled, looking at her, she wanted to rest her forehead on the brunette, but she really didn’t want to keep pressing the moment, and she didn’t want to continue heating up internally. She tried to think of what was best for Alex.

Slowly the brunette opened her beautiful green eyes, still dark, intense, watching those incredible blues which watched her with such tenderness and passion. She smiled at the sensations that Clarke's look produced to her body, they were like a thousand tickles running through it, they just made her smile in silence, lost in that beautiful face that she was beginning to like too.

She still did not remember her, she did not recognize Clarke, but those feelings ran through her body, feeling her cheeks so hot, mixed with some embarrassment. Like somehow that had been the first kiss of her life, since she had no memories of a kiss, but her body knew well how to react to Clarke and respond.

Her life had only begun a few hours before when she opened her eyes to find that beautiful woman kissing her, and although she had frightened her, now she was not afraid to feel it as she did then, but it was really strange. She could tell Clarke was a very warm person, as well as incredibly beautiful, with possessing eyes in which she could not help get lost in.

Clarke continued stroking her face, and Alex raised her hand to touch the blonde's, closing her eyes to the touch.

\- Hey .... are you ok ..?  
\- Too well ..... erhm .... I say ... I .....  
\- Hahaha .... Quiet ... You don’t have to say anything Alex ... I just want to make sure you are okay ...  
\- It is not that I don’t know .... Clarke .... It is difficult to explain what I feel ... But it was beautiful...Is that how you kissed me ....? Before ....  
\- Uhmmm ... yes, something like that ... We used to kiss a lot ... I'm glad you liked it even if you still do not remember ....  
\- Sorry Clarke ...  
\- No ... I don’t want to hear you say that again Alex ... I do not want you to try to pressure you ... I have allowed this kiss because we are ....  
\- Because you love me ....  
\- Yes .... but I don’t think it's a good idea really .... You must be confused ... we are ...  
\- Clarke ... I still do not remember, but if I ask, it's because there is a part inside me that if I remembers you, remembers what I feel for you ... and I do not see that it's bad to let it go .... I do not feel confused ....Although I don’t deny that I try to understand ... But I know what that part of me is asking when I look into your eyes ... I wish I could remember so much ... you are someone who makes me feel protected, loved, I like that you are close to me, when you do I am not afraid of everything strange that is here and everything I see around me ... Do you understand me ...? A few hours ago I opened my eyes and I did not understand, well, I still don’t understand where I am, not even who I am .... It will take me a long time to adapt to this new "life" ... It is like being reborn, with some basic knowledge but no memory.  
\- Yes, I understand Alex ... and it really means alot to me that you are telling me, and that you feel good. It is very important for me that you feel comfortable, without pressure ... I want us to go slowly if ... .? Although you have those desires with me ... I want to take it easy ... but it is beautiful that here is a part of you that remembers me.

Alex was looking at her with devotion, a smile on her face, not letting go of Clarke's hand on her cheek. Then her eyes were distracted by a few rays of light coming through the window, announcing a new dawn.

\- Wow ... it's already dawn ...? What time is it in Clarke?  
\- Oh ... let me see ... It is ... 5:10 in the morning ... You had better try to sleep a few more hours Alex ... It's really been a lot since you woke up... You need to rest.

Alex nodded, closing her eyes for a moment, Clarke held that beautiful face in her hands, and God! She swore that a force was stopping her, restraining her from kissing her again, it was inhuman! But Alex once more caught her, taking her hand and holding it to her lips, she kissed it tenderly, still staring deeply into those blue eyes, so bright and surprised.

\- Thank you for loving me the way you do Clarke .... Thanks for being by my side .... It's really beautiful ... I'm glad to have awakened to this new life and to have someone as special as you waiting for me.

Clarke simply could not stop a tear from rolling down her cheek,she was unable to utter a word. What Alex was saying penetrated her soul and heart so much, it meant so much to know that at least the brunette felt good at having her at her side, although she had not yet remembered or couldn’t correspond to that love that they shared.

\- I want to do something before sleeping ....  
\- Alex ....  
\- No .... it is something that I don’t know why, but it is crossing my mind ....  
\- What is it...?  
\- Come closer ...  
\- Alex ... we said ....  
\- No, do not worry Clarke .... Just .... could you put your forehead on mine ...? I cannot explain why.... I just want to do it.

Clarke smiled at that with a huge grin on her face, the emotions engulfed her deeply. She simply could not believe it. But she came over slowly, leaning her forehead against Alex's, then brushed her nose with that of the brunette, who looked at her tenderly, then closed her eyes, as if trying to feel more deeply that sweetness of the moment.

Clarke wanted to cry, How could it be? She seriously questioned whether she was dreaming or hallucinating? But she opened her eyes to meet those beautiful greens she loved so much. They were looking at her with that small light of love shining in them, not yet so definite, but hope had settled in her soul forever.

Alex smiled sweetly at her, still moving her nose with that beautiful young woman she sincerely felt too familiar with. There was thousands of butterflies in her stomach which she could not explain, but it made her smile. The touch of her nose shook her, made her happy, she felt a lot of tenderness and warmth. It was all a new world to discover she thought, but with someone like Clarke by her side, the fear disappeared. She just needed to adjust to what was new, but the young woman at her side meant too much to need to.

\- Thanks Alex .... For that moment ... Although you still don't remember …?  
\- Yes Clarke … Don’t hide away though ... It will not bother me ... or confuse me ...  
\- I love you so much.

When Clarke said those words, she closed her eyes, when she felt the lips of the brunette again on hers, with a deep but enormously sweet kiss which lasted less than the first but was just as intense, as meaningful as the last. Then they looked at each other again and Alex wiped the tears from Clarke's face, to which smiled excitedly and a little flushed too, nodding her head.

\- Now you should try to sleep Alex ... Please ....  
\- You'll be here when I wake up ...?  
\- Of course .... Now close your eyes and sleep, rest ....  
\- See you later Clarke ...  
\- Sweet dreams Alex.

Finally Clarke released her hand and walked away from the bed, to go in search of her clothes, which were on a chair by the window. For a moment she looked at life outside, contemplating the sunrise between the buildings of the big city. She was so excited, even after all that had happened in the last minutes. She just could not believe. 

The love of Lexa for her was so extraordinarily strong inside that body, and although that new Alex did not remember her, she still transmitted part of Lexa through her eyes, her hands, her lips that she had loved to feel again. But she really tried to figure out how it would not escalate too quickly, she did not want to jeopardise the recovery of the brunette.

Alex was a more innocent version of the Lexa she knew, a virgin version of her in every aspect. She was someone so sweet, so inexperienced, so vulnerable. Someone she felt that she should protect a lot, but also take care not to overwhelm her, but to give her space.

Everything was too much to think about, and it was so early for God's sake!. But she knew that no matter how hard she tried, she could not fall asleep. So she began to put on her clothes and then went to the bathroom,made her bed which she was deeply beginning to hate, because of the pain in her back. She glanced at Alex for a moment, unable to restrain herself from subtly bending down and giving her a tender kiss on the forehead. She slept soundly and Clarke liked that, it had really been too much emotion, too much information for the few hours that she had come back to life.

Then she left the room asking the nurses not to disturb her until 8 or 9 in the morning. She also told them she could go to the bathroom, but always with help, if she was not there when she woke up.

She then went through the changing rooms, to go to her apartment, where she showered, changed clothes, took some extra things she would to stay in the hospital with Alex, and then she sent a text message to Indra, advising her that she would stop by the hotel to pick up some changes of clothes for Lexa.

Upon meeting Indra at the hotel, Clarke kept her abreast of all the news, and the attendant really lamented much about the loss of memory especially. But Indra still did not want to tell Clarke about the documents Lexa had signed the day before the operation, expressing her clear desire that Clarke would have to assume as temporary CEO of her successful "Woods Tech & Co." company until her mental faculties were restored. She preferred to wait a while, before revealing such a commitment to the young Griffin, hoping that her Heda could regain her memory at some point.

The situation was really very delicate, if Lexa’s condition lasted for a long time, with the stock market down, the company would begin to suffer significant deterioration, which would continue to fall even more. Indra felt somewhat desperate, but also reflected on those dramatic extreme determinations that Heda had taken prior to the operation . She was always really surprised by Lexa's ability to prevent situations from ever happening. Her brilliant mind was undoubtedly something extraordinary and unique, and it was therefore.

But Indra Trikru was a woman who was made to cope with extreme situations. She had also learned a lot from being around Lexa, watching how the CEO solved situations and closed the most important deals in history. She had always admired her enormous mental capacity, and she only hoped Clarke Griffin would not have to take that place. It was absolutely unreasonable to put her in that position, when the young resident had no experience in business and economy. But she understood the decision of her Heda, and that she did not really have any other person to leave in charge of the business. Alexandria Woods did not trust her own mother, but in Clarke Griffin she could trust even with her own life.

Clarke returned to the hospital near the time that she had told the nurse to wake Alex. She preferred to do it herself, upon learning that the brunette still slept peacefully, she could do it.

She entered the room quietly, with her bag containing Alex's clothes, which she placed inside the closet in the room. Then she went to the bed, looking at her with tenderness, remembering that beautiful kiss they had shared at dawn. That moment so intense, so sweet, so romantic, those magical words expressing what they felt. She thanked fate, that at least the love within Lexa had not gone anywhere, though her mind did not remember.

Clarke put one of her hands on Alex's face, stroking it gently, speaking to wake her ....

\- Alex ..... hey ..... sleeping beauty ... it's time to wake up ....  
\- Hmmmmm ...... noooooo .... not yet .....  
\- Haha ... You have become a Griffin ... Alex, you have to wake up, take a bath, have breakfast, and have the visit of my dear mother in a bit, then ...  
\- Shuuuuuu .... Clarke ..... Just leave me about five more minutes please ....  
\- Hahaha ... for God's sake! This is not going to be easy ....  
\- Good morning Ms.Woods ... You should open those eyes ... I'm really sorry ...  
\- Buuuuu ..... Griffin ...... buuuuu .....

Clarke's eyes widened as she listened to the comical expression Lexa had used to say to her sometimes ... She looked puzzled as Alex covered her face with the only hand she could use.

\- Hahaha .... I know ... but there is no more time to sleep, Miss ... Let's see, let me help you, you have to bathe ...  
\- Oh God ... Did you do that to Lexa ...?  
\- Do what....? Wake her up...?  
\- No, torture her in that horrible way .... It’s so early .... My God! It is only dawn ....  
\- Hahaha ... no, Lexa was someone who woke up before the sun came up, I'm the one who always has problems waking up early ... By God! I'm seeing how the roles have been reversed here .... I cannot believe it ....  
\- Oh .... Well, me Alex .... I'm not really an early morning person .... Then you would understand me .... Clarke ....  
\- Hahahaha .... Hell yes, but that's not the case! Come on...! Well .... very good .... good girl .... How do you feel ...?  
\- Sleeping .....  
\- Alex ...  
\- Well ... Clarke .... I feel good, I don’t have any pain, just a little dizziness ...  
\- That's normal .... hear me ... I brought you clothes so you can change ...  
\- Oh you're an Angel! .... Thanks Clarke ....  
\- Well ... now I will call the nurse to help you bathe while I ....  
\- Why would you call a nurse Clarke ...? Can you not help me ...? I would not feel very comfortable with someone strange ....  
\- Erhmmm ..... But I'm a stranger too Alex ...  
\- No ... You are not Clarke .... Please ...?  
\- Alex ...  
\- Well, you already know me, right ...? I mean .... You and Lexa ....  
\- Erhmm .... well ... well .... Let me go get the clothes for you to change into first ....

Clarke came out of the bathroom with a deep sigh. This was not going to be easy. but she definitely had to put herself in the position of the professional which she was prepared for at University. She had to try to not see the love of her life as that patient. She had to concentrate on bathing her quickly. She could do that, right? She repeated it to herself, trying to convince herself that she could do it.

Besides Alex was right, it was not something she had never seen before. She knew every inch of Lexa's body, well that was the problem, to see that body naked, and having to wash it with her hands. Oh God! "Clarke ... you can do this ..." "Come on ..." she kept repeating to herself in her mind as she fumbled for the clothes in the bag and returned to the bathroom, where Alex was sitting on the toilet.

\- Oh heavens! Excuse me Alex ... I did not think ....  
\- Oh don’t worry Clarke .... Just I could not wait .... but look I could manage by myself ... yay! It is great ...?!  
\- Hahaha ... yes, I see that you have done it and very well .... but be careful with that ankle ok ...?

Clarke looked at her tenderly, in a way like Alex was like a girl in the body of a 26-year-old woman, but it was only for a moment. Her personality was a great mixture which she was discovering, with the different situations that were presented to her.

She helped her to undress which was really not very easy for her eyes. She breathed deeply at Alex's watchful gaze, who was watching her with playful eyes as she could see the nervousness in Clarke's eyes and the slight trembling in her eyes. Hands, trying not to touch her too much. What was missing to Alex was that she did not feel modest that the young resident saw her completely naked, it did not bother her, but she kept wondering why?

\- Erhm ... ok now that the tub has been filled, I need you to hold on to me, leaving that foot with the plaster outside, do you understand ...?  
\- Aha .... I'm sorry you feel uncomfortable with this Clarke ....  
\- No .... don’t think about it .... it is that .... well ....  
\- Yes, I know ... or I can imagine ...

Finally Clarke managed to sit her in the tub full of warm water, and immediately Alex closed her eyes, enjoying the warm waters enveloping her body. The blonde looked at her and smiled as she took a sponge and began to lather her body, starting at the shoulders and upper back.

\- Clarke ....  
\- Hmmmm .....  
\- Could I ask you how long you and Lexa ... I ... we were together ...?  
\- Erhm .... well .... I think about three weeks or so ... I never really started counting the days ....  
\- Only that...?!! And we loved each other so much in such a short time ...?! Wow!  
\- Hahaha .... yes, I know, for us it was also very strange and crazy .... But we had accepted it as it was .... or well, we were starting to accept ....  
\- I need to ask you this and I'm really sorry, but you're the only one who can tell me .... Lexa ... ermmm ... I .... Do I just like women ...? Or also men ...?  
\- Erhmmmm .... I only knew that you liked women ...  
\- Ahhhh .....  
\- Why do you ask...? Do you not feel that you like only women ...?  
\- I don’t know yet Clarke ... I just kissed you ... and I like it ... I say

Clarke smiled without looking into her eyes, trying to concentrate on finishing the bathing as quickly as possible .... But Alex's cheeks blushed immediately.

\- And Alex .... may I ask ...?  
\- If I feel good with what happened this morning between you and me ...?  
\- Good heavens! There are things that do not change Ms.Woods ....  
\- What do you mean.....?  
\- You always surprised me like this, as if you can read my mind ...  
\- Oh ... Sorry Clarke ... It's just that I know before you say it ... I cannot explain how ... I just know ...  
\- Yes, I understand, don’t worry, it doesn’t bother me, it only causes me amusement and it surprises me ... but yes, that was my question .... and how do you feel about it ...?  
\- All right....? I mean, I do not regret it, or I feel bad for kissing you ... It was beautiful as I told you ... you're beautiful Clarke .... Oh! I'm sorry I didn’t want .....  
\- No .... It's okay Alex .... thanks .... It was something that you always said ....  
\- What Clarke ....?  
\- That she was beautiful ...  
\- Well it's the same body, the same eyes and apparently the same taste .... with different personality .... I would have to be blind not to see how beautiful you are ....  
\- Erhmmm ... Thanks .... Alex ....  
\- You told me you would tell me how we met, you and I ...?  
\- Oh .... well .... erhmmm .... Do you think you can lather certain parts yourself ...?

Suddenly Alex looked at her body, her eyes on her breasts and her inner part down here. While Clarke held the sponge in her hands looking at her with a slight smile, a little flushed.

\- Oh ... yes, I think I can ... sorry ...  
\- No, everything is good Alex .... no need to apologize ....  
\- I understand Clarke ....  
\- Well .... now we rinse the soap .... with the shower ..... Tell me if the water temperature is fine, yes ...? First let me help you stand up ..... careful not to get your fractured ankle in the water .... You hold onto my body .... well ...? ....  
\- Hahaha ... I hope I don’t fall ....  
\- Oh don’t worry .... you won’t .... I am holding you Alex .... trust me ...  
\- I do Clarke ... I trust you ....

The greens crossed for an instant with the blues, so close, almost touching noses. Time stopped for a few seconds, hearts raised their pulses.

\- Ermmm ..... well, here we go with the water ....  
\- Oh ..... ahhhhh ..... it feels amazing .....  
\- Hahaha .... well I'm glad you are enjoying it ....

Clarke finished and while holding her around the waist with one arm, the other arm reached to take the towel to wrap the beautiful body of Alex, by God! That body which drove her crazy, and that she had tried burning in passion in recent weeks.

That soft skin, those perfect muscles marked on her arms, legs and abdomen, such an athletic body! Perfection worthy of admiration for hours.

She had wanted so much to be able to draw that naked body, it was actually in her plans, but here was no opportunity, time. Everything had suddenly became dramatic and extreme in their lives, in their relationship, which was now facing a new challenge. She was very relieved by the almost innocent Alex, who did not want to leave her for a minute, but it was not her Lexa, it was something strange, something she was starting to deal with.

Alex looked at her with an innocent face but smiling in a rather perverse way, while standing there, completely naked, while Clarke dried her... But when she reached certain parts again she stopped.

\- Oh .... Yes .... Of course ....

Said the brunette, knowing perfectly well what to do on her own. Then Clarke showed her two pieces of underwear, one from Calvin Klein and one from Victoria Secrets.

\- Well, these are underwear that you usually use, you lean more towards Calkin K. but in certain occasions you use Victoria S  
\- Oh .... I see ... very different, but I like would something more feminine ... maybe Victoria ....  
\- Well ... and there are your pajamas .... also CK or VS ....  
\- VS .... looks more feminine don’t you think ..?  
\- Yes ...  
\- Was I always so masculine in my tastes ...?  
\- Erhmm ..... well .... I think you had a good balance between the feminine and masculine .... But I must say that you leaned a little more to the masculine ... It was part of your personality ...  
\- Oh .... but I don’t feel that way now .... I do not feel very masculine .... I am a woman ...?  
\- Yes .... But that does not necessarily mean that you have to be 100% female, you can play a little between the masculine and feminine, and find that balance ....  
\- And that I like you Clarke ... Is that more masculine or more feminine in my personality ....?  
\- Oh ... it doesn’t matter ... it's important that you feel what you want, I like you both ways ...  
\- Hmmmm ..... I see .... euuuuukkkk .... What is that smell in the clothes ...?  
\- No, you're fine .... It's your perfume Ms.Woods .... well, the one you used, they did it personally for you in one of your companies in France, according to your taste and personality ....  
\- Oh heavens....! it is awful! Seriously I smelled like that...?! It is strong and also male ... maybe? I would like something much softer, like maybe smell of roses ...?  
\- I liked it ..... even more, so much, that you gave me a small bottle with the scent, secret by the way, you never wanted to tell me what it contained .... I'm sorry you don’t like it. ... If I had known, I would have tried to bring you new clothes ...  
\- Oh ... don’t worry Clarke, okay, I will get used to it in time .... I think ....  
\- Don’t feel that you must do it for me Alex .... I understand that your tastes are different ... and I said, it does not have much importance.

Clarke helped her get dressed, and back to bed again, Jane had already changed the sheets, and now she was standing there, waiting for orders, smiling and looking friendly. Alex looked at her a little suspiciously, like a stranger.

\- Thanks Jane ... Ms.Woods is going to have her breakfast now ...  
\- Good Clarke .... Good morning Ms.Woods ... How do you feel today?  
\- Good, thanks .... Jane ....  
\- Here it is ..... after breakfast you must take these pills ... In half an hour Dr. Abigail Griffin will come to see you.  
\- I will, thanks again Jane ...

The nurse left the room while Clarke sat on the bed, next to Alex, who looked at her breakfast, as if she was analyzing everything.

\- What is the matter...? Do you not like that...?  
\- No, it's not that ... It's where to start ...  
\- Oh well, I would start with the eggs ... before they cool ...  
\- Ok ... Have you had any breakfast, Clarke ...?  
\- Yes, at home ....  
\- Oh … Do you live far from here ...?  
\- No, not so far, but I came here fast on my Harley ....  
\- Harley ...?  
\- My motorcycle .... is a Harley Davidson ....  
\- Oh ... You drive a motorcycle ...?  
\- Yes ... It was my father's, I inherited it after ....  
\- Your father is dead ...?  
\- How....? Hmmm ... no matter .... yes, a few years ago ....  
\- You miss him a lot, right?  
\- Heavens, Alex.... you and Lexa with your riddles .... How do you do it ...?  
\- How do we do it Clarke ...?  
\- Know everything before you open your mouth .... as if reading my thoughts  
\- I don’t .... I only know ....  
\- Anyway, it doesn’t matter .... It just surprises me ...  
\- Hmmm ... this is delicious ... Try it ....  
\- No ... it's for you Alex .... You must eat ....  
\- I insist ... take it ... I invite you ...

Alex stretched her fork with some eggs on it to the lips of Clarke, who opened her mouth at such insistence, smiling at her.

\- Yum ... It's fantastic ... Hmmmm ...  
\- Yes ... you are right....  
\- Clarke ... tell me what was I like before ...? What was Lexa like?  
\- Well ... What do you want to know precisely ...?  
\- What was i like in general ...?  
\- Someone .... very reserved .... very distrustful, very very intelligent, that had revolutionized the world of technology and business from a very young age. Someone who ....  
\- What....?  
\- Someone who used her brain more than her heart ...  
\- Oh .... and how did fall in love with you then ...?  
\- Well .... that I do not know Alex .... It was something very strong I think ... Something that surprised us both ....  
\- And how did we meet ...?  
\- Oh ... one night in a hotel bar where you stayed, here in Chicago, and you own it ....  
\- Wow .... I really own a hotel ...?  
\- Alex ... Your fortune is really one of the biggest in the world ... You own many things; companies, hotels, mansions, a classic car collection, your own a jet plane, a yacht in France, I think ... and a few more things that I do not know of yet ....  
\- Good heavens! I must have so much money ....? I would not know what to do with it ...  
\- Well, you knew what to do with it very well ....  
\- Maybe ... But I don’t feel that I really like having so much money now ....  
\- Oh ... and tell me what you would like to be today if you could choose ...? Tell me how you would like to live ...?  
\- Hmmmm .... I don’t know .... Simple, in a small but very nice house, with garden I don’t know how, but I know that I like flowers .... Roses in particular .... oh and a chimney to hang the decorations at Christmas, maybe with an ocean view, I think I like the ocean .... I would love to see the sunrise or sunset over the horizon every day, with a person whom I love and who loves me very much and with children playing around us ....  
\- It sounds like a very nice image Alex ... Hey .... that's good .... It's something you know because you remember it .... Roses are your favorite flowers ....  
\- Oh that's good....! And I don’t know maybe also have a dog ... and work ...  
\- What would you like to do for work?  
\- Oh ... I'm not sure ... Maybe a school teacher ...? I also feel that I like children ....  
\- Aha ...? And what would you teach ...?  
\- Hmmmm .... music ....  
\- Oh ... That's very cute .... Why music ...?  
\- I don’t know ... I like it ... It's fun …!  
\- Hmmm ... and what instrument would you like to play ...?  
\- Instrument ...? Hmmm ... well .... wow! Now that I look at my fingers ... they are so long and fine ... They are perfect for piano don’t you think ...?  
\- Hahaha ... yes Ms.Woods .... they are ....  
\- Why did you laugh Clarke ...?  
\- It's nothing ... It's just how you admired yourself seeing your fingers ....  
\- Hahaha ... yes, it's surprising me  
\- Well, who does not ... erhmmm ....  
\- What do you mean, Clarke ...?  
\- Nothing .... nothing .... just kidding ... You know that you play the piano actually, you learned it, I think since you were something like four years old ... And you're amazing at playing it ... I was always crying when you played ... You transported me to another place .... it was beautiful ... you even recorded some music ...  
\- Oh .... Well I imagine that I cannot play the piano with one hand, right?

Alex's face was looking at her paralyzed arm and hand and became somewhat sad. Clarke immediately lifted her face taking her chin with one hand, smiling tenderly.

\- Hey .... you'll do it again .... I'm sure that unless you think about it, you'll be sitting at a grand piano, playing for me ...  
\- I hope so Clarke .... I would love to play for you if that makes you so happy ...  
\- Thanks Alex ... You really did it ... You have an extraordinary talent in those hands, believe me ...  
Clarke could not help remembering those fingers, not only masterfully playing the piano, but her whole body and more .... But obviously it was not something to mention Alex ... that in some ways she seemed too innocent ...  
\- Good morning Ms.Woods ....

The image of Dr. Abigail Griffin was present in the room, accompanied by two her doctors, a man and a woman, both of young age, perhaps between about 30 and 40. John Danvers, was a muscular, handsome looking Latino man with dark eyes, the head of physiotherapy and Christine Hayes was a beautiful slender gray-eyed blonde psychologist.

Alex looked at them as if scanning both of them, but with a friendly smile on her face as Clarke stood by the bed and greeted the new arrivals.

\- Good morning mother, John, Chris ...  
\- Good morning, Dr. Griffin ... Doctors ....  
\- Ms.Woods, I'm glad to see you more lively ... and relaxed  
\- Yes, thank you, I must apologize for my reaction yesterday ...  
\- Do not worry, it's completely understandable! I want to introduce my colleagues, John Danvers, chief physiotherapist and Christine Hayes, psychologist.  
\- Mr.Danvers ... Ms.Hayes .... a pleasure ....  
Alex stretched out her hand to both of them, with a slight smile on her face ....  
\- Ms.Woods, these professionals will start working with you immediately, for your earliest recovery. John will help you with your right arm and right hand that you cannot move, and Christine will do her part with the process of lost memory ...  
\- Oh well ... Thanks Doctor Griffin ...  
\- Now tell me how was your night ...? Have you had any headaches ...? Dizziness  
\- No, well … I was a little dizzy when I got up to go to the bathroom. But no pain of any kind … Your daughter has helped me a lot ...  
\- Yes, I imagine if ... Well, I am happy to know that everything is going according to the plan .... In an hour you will be taken for a new magnetic resonance and an encephalogram .... Common tests, only to check how everything is in your brain ...  
\- Oh .... I hope that everything will be ok ...  
\- I'm sure it will be, don’t worry, now we'll leave you for now ... The nurse will later inform you the days and times you will work here with these colleagues.  
\- Thank you Dr. Griffin .... Doctors ...  
\- Clarke ... Remember your shift ...  
\- Yes mother do not worry ... I'll be there in a few minutes ....  
When everyone left the room Alex looked at Clarke worried ...  
\- What shift, Clarke ...?  
\- I am doing my medical residency in this hospital, to become a doctor .... So in a few minutes I must go ... I start my day shift ...  
\- ...You will go ...?  
\- Hahaha .... Do not pull that hurt puppy face please .... Don’t worry, I will come to see you when I have my lunch break ....  
\- Oh .... I'm a little tired of being in this room .... I thought you could take me for a walk outside this place ....  
\- Hey Ms.Woods .... Don’t hurry ... It's still a little early to go for a walk ...  
\- Hmmmm .....  
\- Ok .... I'll talk to my mother to see if we can go for a short walk in the hospital later ...  
\- Seriously...!!?  
\- Yes, but I do not promise anything, okay? We will see what my mother says ....  
\- Okay Clarke .... But seriously, you have go to your shift ....?  
\- Hey .... hahaha ... I will not be far .... and time passes quickly ....  
\- Hmmmm ....  
\- Well, I have to go .... Want me to put the tv on?  
\- I don’t know what I might like to watch ....  
\- Well here you have the control, you can change channels ... See you later Ms.Woods .... and behave okay?  
\- Have a good day, Clarke ...  
\- Thanks Alex ...

The morning was quiet for Clarke,and as she told Alex, the time passed quickly and really did for her. She asked her mother to be able to take Lexa out of her room, and she agreed, with some precautions. Besides, she had to be careful with the damn press that had tried to get into different parts of the hospital, to get some photos or information about the famous tycoon. Lexa still had a bandage around her head, which would help her go unnoticed, Clarke thought. And it would not be a long walk either.

Excited, pushing a wheelchair, with a bag hanging on one side, containing some food and drinks, she headed to room 13 at lunchtime. As she entered the room, Alex was sitting on the bed watching the news on the tv, and Clarke noticed that she was the focal point of the images.

Her face was strange, with sadness in her eyes. Clarke looked at her in dismay. On the TV they showed photos and videos of Lexa Woods, talking a little about her personal life, so promiscuous and private. And the rumors, those typical details behind the enigmatic multi millionaire.

\- Clarke .... Is this really that way people see me ...? Was I really someone so horrible ...?  
\- Erhmmm .... Alex .... I will turn it off ....  
\- No Clarke .... I want to know who I have been .... Who am I ....?! You cannot deny me knowing the truth ....  
\- You cannot judge who you are by what the press says Alex ... They always tell fucking lies about famous people all the time, only to capture audience ...  
\- I do not know Clarke .... I've heard reports about Lexa ... "about me" I looked so cold, so arrogant, as if I only was interested myself and thought I was the queen of the world .... As if nothing and nobody mattered... And that whole list of women who have been with me ....?! One even talked about how much I had hurt her, because Lexa Woods "NEVER made romances" and was not interested in people falling in love with her .... It was just for pure sexual pleasure ... as if it were just a sport. ... Clarke ... why was I like that ...? Someone so nasty ...?!  
\- Oh SHIT! I HATE THE PRESS !!! Alex .... listen to me please .... Look at me ....

Alex had tears in her eyes, everything she had seen on TV was just horrendous before her eyes ...she could not understand how she could have been like that ?! Not only did she seem to be totally arrogant but also a sexually driven person. Such a cold and calculating human being? and why? She felt Clarke's soft hands on her face and immediately those beautiful blue eyes met hers.

\- Alex ....Do you think that if all that had been true, Lexa would have fallen in love with someone like me in a matter of days, and me with someone like that ...?! I am nothing compared to those models and celebrities that Lexa was with sometimes ....  
\- But she was with those women and she did not care what they felt for her .... It seemed that she used them and changed them as she changed her underwear ...  
\- Alex ... Lexa NEVER lied to any of them .... I do not deny ... Lexa lived a very particular life, but she also had her reasons ... and I assure you that she it was very frontal and direct. She, you, told them from the beginning you just needed physical stimuli.... and these women knew that ... Do not think they were poor innocent girls, who fell into your seductive web.... These women were only looking for money and fame, with you ... It was something of mutual agreement.... But now they only talk a few minutes on TV, so that their names gain more popularity ... In that level those type of people are very common Alex ...  
\- It's horrible .... But why was Lexa was like that, Clarke ....? I cannot imagine being like that....  
\- Alex ... It is difficult to explain why you were like that, but I assure you that you were not a horrible human being as you think ... or how they try to paint on TV .... You had your heart and you were interested in people .... You helped save animals from extinction, and preserve the nature of environmental damage, and you also donated much of your money to help... Right here without going any further, your contribution to this hospital was huge!  
\- I don’t know Clarke .... I was scared to see that image of me in the past .... I did not like it .... it's not me ... I could not have been like that ....  
\- You were not nor are you Alex ... believe me ... No one knows you like me, and I will not lie to you ... When I first met you, I had the same image as the rest of the world of you, but you let me meet the real you. I met the real Lexa and she was a very beautiful person, with a very sweet and romantic heart, and you were very protective. Do not think about what the damn press says and those sluts ... believe what I say please ... I will not lie ... there were things about you that I did not understand and I did not like, but Hey ! Who the hell is perfect? NO ONE! And you were trying to change those bad things in you, you really wanted to change ....  
\- Hmmmm .... thanks Clarke ....  
\- Why...?  
\- For loving me even knowing that I was that way ... For accepting me with my "bad" things ....  
\- Ok .... but now I want you to forget all that and what you know of Ms.Woods ....? I came to find you to take you for a walk ...! What do you think...?!  
\- I don’t know Clarke .... I do not want people to see me .... Knowing that they think so badly about me ....  
\- Hey !! Hey ... no one is going to look at you, let alone recognize with that sexy bandage on your head ....  
\- Do you believe that...?  
\- Of course! Trust me .... now I want you to get out of bed, put on that cute pink dressing gown that I got you, and you sit in this beautiful chair that I have brought you! Oh ... and I've brought you this too ....

Clarke reached into her bag hanging from the wheelchair, pulling out a small bouquet of red roses. They immediately amazed Alex, while she took them in her hand and moved them under her nose with a huge smile on her face. Under the watchful gaze of the cheerful blonde who had finally managed to change the mood.

\- OH my GOD CLARKE !! THANK YOU!! They are so beautiful!!! Hmmmm ... and they smell so yummy.... You're an angel ....

Alex placed the flowers on her thighs, and reached out her hand to hold Clarke's face, who was surprised by a kiss on her lips, not deep but very sweet and warm. What shook her so much, was looking into those beautiful green eyes that watched her with joy and excitement.

\- Well, I'm glad I could put that beautiful smile on your face Ms.Woods ... Nothing makes me happier ....  
\- Awwww ... You are a romantic Clarke Griffin .... You are going to make me fall in love with you very soon again .... erhmmm .... I ....  
\- No .... hahaha .... It's ok Alex ... you can always express your feelings with me ... I'm glad to hear that ... Now are you ready ...?  
\- YAY! Ok ....  
\- You could not be more beautiful, did you know ...?

Alex felt her cheeks burn for a moment at the last words of the beautiful Clarke, who held her chin looking so sweetly into her eyes. There was a moment of silence, where they both stared at each other, lost in time and space, smiling at each other.

\- Ok .... Let me put these in water before we go ....

Clarke took the bouquet of roses and put them in glass with water on the table next to Alex's bed where Mr.Teddy sat. At the attentive and smiling look of the brunette who was so excited by the sweet gesture of the blonde. She did not really know what to say, she just felt happy to have her by her side.

\- Now if we are ready .... Ms.Woods .... here we go ....  
\- Hahaha .... Be careful Clarke ....

Clarke went out into the hallway pushing the wheelchair with Alex sitting in it, there were people walking, doctors, nurses, patients. But they all seemed to be in their own world, no one paid much attention to them, and Alex liked it, she felt more comfortable as they walked, and noticed that no one was looking at her too much, rather dodging them instead.

Clarke went to a small garden in the middle of the hospital, where some patients, with their visitors, sat outside to enjoy some of the outdoors and sunlight. Alex smiled a lot to see where they were headed, getting out of that building and breathing fresh air was fantastic, under a hot midday sun and full of energy! Before leaving for the garden, the blonde raised the hood of the dressing gown Alex had to protect her wound, which, although bandaged, it was a good idea to keep her from the heat of the summer sun.

The young doctor had prepared her famous sandwiches, the same ones she had prepared the day that she took Lexa on her motorcycle to that huge park in Chicago. And she had also brought some refreshments to accompany them, and a tray of strawberries. They approached a free table that was near a huge tree, which gave a little shade. Alex could not help but smile at how happy she was getting out of that building!

\- Oh, my God! Clarke ... It's so beautiful to be outside! THANK YOU!!

Her left hand reached for Clarke's, squeezing it, as she looked at her with a huge smile on her face and with excited eyes. The blonde was more than happy to see her like this, it was like life was coming back to shine in those green eyes, so beautiful! She wanted to kiss her so much, tell her so much. But she did not want to pressure her in any way. She needed to let Alex feel the desire for her.

Clarke adjusted the chair and took out of the bag, food and drinks, while Alex looked at the sky, the flowers around them, the few people who were there, in their own worlds, chatting and eating. Then as if by magic, a butterfly came flying and landed slowly on Alex's chest, who was looking at it in wonder, and Clarke stood watching her, fascinated, with a wide smile, knowing what that little friend represented.

\- Oh look Clarke .... Looks like the ....  
\- Alex ...this is a friend of yours ...  
\- How...? What do you mean...?  
\- It is that there have been moments in which that butterfly landed on you and sometimes on me ... It is something magical ... I cannot say more, I only know that every time it appears something magical happens to you and me ...  
\- Wow ... It's beautiful .... and magical ....  
\- Like you ....

Clarke spoke those words and Alex's eyes immediately settled on those blue eyes, so in love, while the butterfly flew again, and now rested on the chest of the young medical resident. Alex was really fascinated, watching the scene with wide eyes.

\- Woow it really seems to know us ....  
\- Hahaha ... It is our friend ... We should adopt her, do you not think ...?  
\- Hahaha .... Well if we could ....

They talked a lot at lunch, while Alex devoured Clarke's sandwich with pleasure, wondering what made them so delicious. The blonde laughed out loud because it was funny to repeat the scene, but this time she simply gave the ingredients to Alex, who listened very carefully. Then she offered the strawberries and the brunette looked at them with some suspicion.

\- What is it, Alex?  
\- I don’t think I like strawberries ...  
\- Are you sure....? Go try them ....  
\- Hmmmm .... ok ....

Alex brought the strawberry to her mouth and her gesture was total displeasure. Closing her eyes and frowning somewhat ... Which caused her to laugh at Clarke who looked very surprised.

\- No Clarke .... I'm sorry, I don’t really like them ....  
\- Hahaha ... it's amazing ....  
\- What is...?  
\- That you do not like them .... because Lexa eats them like crazy! Not a day went by without her eating strawberries .... and having champagne rosé ...  
\- Seriously...? How funny .... and champagne ...? Hmmmm .... no, I don’t think I like that either .... I do not like drinking alcohol ... Just sodas and juices ... Smoothies .... well ... I think .... It's what comes to my mind ....  
\- Hahaha .... okay Alex .... Maybe it's all new, and your tastes too ... But at least you still love my sandwiches ....  
\- Hahahaha ... How could I not ... They are the most delicious thing I have tasted since I woke up!  
\- Well .... it's time to go back .... I must continue with my shift for a few more hours ... and you should rest Ms.Woods ...  
\- Oh seriously? Already...? It's so beautiful out here ....  
\- Yes, but I have to take care of you, you have to go slowly with these things ....  
\- Well Clarke .... Whatever you say ....

They went back to the hospital building, walking a few yards, when Clarke's phone rang in her pocket. She looked at it and asked Alex to excuse her for a few minutes, after placing the chair of the Brunette on one side of the busy corridor.

Alex watched the people without paying much attention, when suddenly saw a very cheerful looking brunette coming in her direction.

\- Hey Commander LEX !!!! YAY! You look great girl !!!  
\- Erhmmm .... I'm sorry ... I don't think ...  
\- It's me Raven!  
\- Raven ...? Erhmmm ... nice to meet you ... I'm Alex ...  
\- Alex ...?! Hey are you alright Lex ...? You seem strange ...hahaha ....  
\- Oh .... maybe you know me as Lexa .... I do not remember anything Raven ... I'm sorry, but ever since I woke up they told me that I've lost my memory .... I'm sorry I do not remember that we were friends, you and me ...?  
\- Oh! Lex ... I'm sorry girl ... I did not know .... yes ....  
\- RAVEN! What are you doing here?!

Clarke approached the scene, surprised to see Raven chatting with Alex.

\- It's just that O told me Lex had woken up, and that she was fine, but she did not tell me that ....  
\- Raven ...

Clarke was shaking her head, behind Alex's chair, to tell her she should leave it there.

\- Alex ... this is Raven Reyes .... She is a very good friend of mine, and she is also your friend ...  
\- Oh ..... I really am sorry I do not remember ... You look like someone very cool and with a lot of energy ... I like that ....  
\- Hahaha ... oh, I'm a girl !! I'm so full of life !!  
\- Hahaha ... you're funny ... You make me laugh Raven ....  
\- I know ... that's what you always tell me ... erhmmm ... Well you said ... but why is your name, Alex ...?  
\- Raven ...  
\- Okay Clarke .... don’t worry .... I will stop asking foolish questions .... I know .... Raven shut up ....  
\- No ... it's ok Clarke .... I would like you to call me Alex more than Lexa ... I don’t know why, I just like that name ...  
\- Oh ok, anything good for my girl!  
\- But you also called me "Commander" ...?  
\- Oh it's because there are people who call you that, I think especially in your company, and because you also called your car that...  
\- My car...? What car...?  
\- The Aston Martin DB11 .... That beautiful beast of car you had !! Sadly it was lost in that accident you had ... I'm still crying ... It was paradise to drive it!! Oh wait here I have the photo that we took the night you invited me to drive it ....

Raven searched her phone for the photo for the story, as she called it, and immediately she showed it to Alex, who was looking at her with a smile on her face, and also very surprised at the picture of car.

\- Oh .... wow! Was that the car I was driving when I crashed? And how funny ... I really called her "Commander" ...?  
\- Yes right....!? But it was cool ....  
\- Well .... sorry girls, but I must return to my shift .... Raven would you to take Alex back to her room ...? Carefully please!!! That is not an Aston Martin ....!  
\- No ... of course not ... It will be a pleasure ... don’t worry!  
\- Alex ... I'll come to see you when I finish my day, okay?  
\- And Raven ... Do not stay too long, Alex needs to rest ...  
\- Understood blonde, I will not ....  
\- Ok Clarke ... Have a nice day ... and thanks for the lunch and the ride, it was beautiful ....  
\- Ok Commander .... We return to your suite .....  
\- Hahaha .... Commander .... What?.... I do not feel like that Raven ...

Raven took Alex back to her room where she helped her to lie down again in her bed, staying with her for a while, chatting.

\- Hey Raven ... Do you think Lexa was a horrible person ...?

That question shocked the latina, for she noticed that Alex was the opposite side of Lexa, someone sweet and innocent, someone so different. She had already felt bad about Lexa, having had that bad and misleading image of her, which had changed since that crazy ride in the Aston Martin. But now that Alex was asking her, she really felt very bad again. She took a deep breath, looking at the brunette.

\- Okay Raven, do not worry, you can tell me the truth ... I saw on the TV how I was ... Just a horrible human being ... I know ... I do not know how you could be my friend ... You are so cool, so fun, a good person like Clarke ....  
\- Hey! Do not say that ... first nobody is perfect ... well, besides me .... Haha! ... Not serious, and also never listen to the press woman! Nobody knew Lexa, she was very special, very reserved. I had the pleasure of meeting the real Lexa, you understand ...? In her heart .... she was a girl who had reason to give that image to the world .... But she had a noble heart, was someone honest, direct, and someone who could surprise in a good way ... I say .. .. I will never forget what she made me feel the night that she invited me to take a ride in the Aston Martin ... It was a dream come true, and we had so much fun! It was great .... and I assure you that it had nothing to do with that Lexa that the press describes ... I am glad and I am very grateful that you have given me the opportunity to meet the real you .... So girl ... show the middle finger to the press and those who fill the fucking mouths talking badly about you. ...!  
\- RAVEN!  
\- Oops! Hahaha ... I'm sorry ... I should have warned you girl, I'm a very badly spoken Latina ....  
\- Hahaha ... okay Raven ... No matter, I like you .... I imagine why I let you know me better .... I feel that you are someone who I would wish to be my friend .... I imagine that before as Lexa, I did not have many friends ... being as she was ... well maybe apart from you and Clarke ...  
\- No ... I do not think you had any in truth ... You were as I tell you, someone who was very far away ... I imagine it was a form of defense, perhaps feeling afraid of being hurt or betrayed ... You see, I am very clear that in that world of rich and famous, it is not easy to trust people, because everyone wants something .... you understand ...? When you're someone like Lexa Woods, people are desperate to get the same attention from the press, or some of that fortune, and they do whatever it takes to get close to you, but only out of their own interest, not because it really worries the person … So girl, it was more than understandable that you were so lonely and suspicious ...  
\- Thank you Raven .... it's good to know that at least you understood me .... The way you explain it, yes, it may have some sense, why it was so .... You do not see me so horrible as a person then ....?  
\- You were not, you are not Lex ... I say ... Alex ... never believe that ... and you're wow hottie woman! Hahaha ... I'm sorry .... I've told you that being Lexa too ... Just that the blonde has been lucky ... Just because you've seen her first that to me ... But today we were with the roles changed ... do you understand me ...?  
\- Hahaha ... I understand you very well Raven .... that girl is fine ... You are a hottie too Raven! .... Sure, Clarke was lucky that I saw her first ... hahaha .. .. God makes me laugh too ...  
\- Oh God, Mary and the Virgin Mary! Do not tell me that ... you want me to throw myself out the window ...?!  
\- Hahaha .... you are so funny, I like you ... you make me laugh a lot ....  
\- I've always done it and you've always told me ... you see .... I'm like this ... irresistible .... too hot, smart ... in a good mood .... What else is there to say a perfection of Latin nature ....  
\- Oh heavens! And definitely very humble too ....  
\- Hahahahaha. Well, Commander, I must go ....  
\- Raven ... can I ask you to just call me Alex ...? Just that with "Commander" I do not feel that it is me ... it was more Lexa I think ...  
\- Oh of course .... Alex .... well, I'll see you soon ...? Take care ... I'm glad to see you again ... you had me worried, you know ... That if I should go now and fulfill my promise to San Pantaleón ....  
\- Thanks Raven, I hope it's not too much that you promised ... It's very nice to know that I have a friend like you ...  
\- Oh well I've already said … what can I say ... I'm irresistible girl ....  
\- Hahaha ... see you Raven ....

Raven left the room and a feeling of joy settled inside Alex, the conversation with the Latina had helped her to feel much better, with that terrible image of Lexa that circulated in her mind, and made her feel so horrible. She was surprised that the could have been like that ... and she was still intrigued to know why? How had she become like that? It did not make sense that someone could just be like that. There should have been some reasons for it, and she was willing to find out.

**********************

It had been almost a week and a half since Alex had awakened, somehow the brunette had become quite dependent on Clarke, she did not want her to leave her alone, and somehow the blonde had become her source of answers, thousands of questions about everything that came to her head.

She had also started physical therapy for her arm and hand, which seemed to be a temporary paralysis, since in a short time she had made some progress, which made her happy. But as for the psychological sessions to help her with the process of perhaps recovering her memory, unfortunately there had been no progress, and that on the other hand made her feel a bit sad.

Neither came any closer approach with Clarke, as those intense kisses. The blonde tried to keep her distance and give space without forcing any situation on Alex, who was only very attached to her in a rather friendly way rather than romantic way. 

Raven for her part had visited the brunette a couple of times, which always ended up with them laughing a lot, telling her comic life experiences, especially with women. Or taking Alex for walks around the hospital, with fun tours.

The bandages had been replaced, for a small one covering the incision on her head, shaved completely. She did not mind at all what she looked like without hair, since she saw those old photos on her iPhone, or celebrity gossip magazines, or those programs on TV, and she imagined for a moment what it would be like to have that beautiful brown hair so long again. 

There were many things she did not share with Lexa, but her hair was one of the few things she liked the way it looked, always so shiny and silky, loose or with those braids so well coiffed. She felt that look made her look very sexy, in spite of the masculine look in general that she gave, which displeased her a little.

Dr. Griffin and her daughter Clarke had decided it was time to introduce Indra and Gustus to the young brunette. In addition, Indra had already asked to have a talk with the young Griffin, the situation with the company became difficult every day and actions had to be taken, and unfortunately the memory loss of Heda apparently was something that could take too long, this could not wait.

Alex was in a good mood that day, she had just returned from her psychological therapy with Christine whom she cherished, she felt very good talking about different things with her life, her feelings and thoughts, and especially her relationship with her past as Lexa. She felt progressed in how she felt about it and she thanked her.

She was chatting cheerfully with Clarke, when the door of the room opened, revealing two people, whom she watched with caution. She was a little surprised by the size of the man, with that thick black beard and deep-set eyes, who had stood by the door with his hands folded in front of him, staring down at her, lowering his head a little. As for the brunette woman, who was coming closer to her bed, in the company of Dr. Griffin, she had a rather serious attitude, but she tried to smile, to look a little friendlier.

\- Ms. Woods ... these people are two of your employees very close to you, they have worked for many years by your side, well as I understand since you were born. Mr. Gustus Skantrikru, who is your bodyguard and personal driver, and she is Miss Indra Trikru who is your personal assistant.

The man looked at her from a distance only nodding again, while the woman stretched out her hand to shake Alex’s, also bowing her head a little. Alex held out her left hand, looking at her with a small smile, but she was struck by the small bow that both people made to her.

\- Good afternoon Mr. Skantrikru, and Miss Trikru ... Sorry that I cannot remember you yet .... but you can call me Alex ...  
\- Alex ..? Heda ... we ....  
\- Heda ...? What does that mean ... or is it a name ...? Excuse me again ...  
\- Oh ... no, you forgive me ... You see we, Gustus and I, usually call you "Heda", which means "Commander" in a language that all three of us speak privately, it comes from past generations of our Families. It is a language called "Trigedasleng". Gustus and I have taught you that language since you were very small, and we usually talk to each other in it, when we do not want anyone else to understand. "Heda" is the highest rank in the tribe, it is someone to serve until we leave this world, and in this case you are our HEDA.  
\- Oh wow .... I see ... I feel really honored, but honestly I do not feel like anything like ... HEDA or something like that ... I'm sorry again, I do not remember anything yet ... But I am happy with people so close to me, and well in your case, since I was born ...?  
\- Do not worry, we understand He ... Alex .... What should we call you ...?  
\- Yes, I know you know me by Lexa, or Alexandria, or Heda, but I really prefer Alex if you do not mind ...  
\- Oh no, of course not ... Alex ... we just wanted to tell you that we are very happy to see you again, to know that you are doing very well with the therapies. And we will be much happier when you can leave the hospital, to continue as an outpatient.  
\- Thank you very much Ms.Trikru ... You are very kind ... Mr.Skantrikru, right ...?  
Alex looked for at face and attention of the great man, leaning against the distance wall, he looked at her for a moment ....  
\- Could you please come ...?

Gustus moved slowly to stand beside her bed, with his hands held in front of him. Alex looked at him for a moment, when she immediately reached out her hand to shake his, while a smile settled on the brunette's face.

\- Sir ... if I have not misunderstood, you saved my life in that horrible car accident that I have suffered ...?  
\- That's right. Woods .... Thank you for being able to do it .... but I just did my job ....  
\- I do not believe it Lord ... I want to thank you very much what you have done for me, I will never forget, I am indebted ... How do you say thanks in that language Ms.Trikru ...?

Indra looked at her in surprise but with a smile answering her immediately.

\- "Mochof ..." Ms.Woods ....  
\- Mochof ... Mr.Skantrikru  
\- Pro ... Ms.Woods

They both looked at each her with glittering eyes as they shook hands. Gustus took the opportunity to put both hands around the young Woods, he was so happy to see her again, although she did not remember anything, but she was alive, here shaking his hand, saying thanks in that native language so special that only the three of them used.

\- You have nothing to thank me for, Ms.Woods, I'm so glad to have been able to help you." And I am much happier to see that you are recovering.

After a few minutes, the man nodded his head and returned to the position where he was before, but with a slight smile he could not remove from his face.

\- Ms.Woods ... as you will know, you are the CEO of the family business "Woods Tech & Co." A position that is really requiring attention, since the world markets are falling very fast, more than desired and that can be dangerous.  
\- I imagine .... but as you can understand Ms.Trikru, at the moment it is a task that I still cannot resume, I cannot sit at the head of a company of which I do not remember anything ...  
\- Yes, of course you are not ready yet, and it is not my intention to push you in any way. It is my duty to keep you abreast of what is happening, and also because of your loss of memory, remind you of the documents you have signed with the family lawyer, Mr. Williams, the day before your operation, in the event of any possible outcome...  
\- Excuse me, I try to follow you, but I don't understand you very well ... What documents are you talking about ...?  
By this time the faces of Clarke and her mother were evidently serious, somewhat worried and very attentive to what Indra was saying at that time, but it was annoying that the assistant presented such problems to Alex, who was still very early in her progress, to stun her with commitments of this nature .... But both remained expectant and silent ....  
\- You made the decision to sign very precise documents, in which you had declared your desire that if after the operation your mental faculties were not good, the position of CEO of the company should be occupied immediately by the Miss Clarke Griffin, until you can return to that position ....  
\- WHAT....?!!!! NO NO NO NO!! Lexa could not have done that .... NO ....! Indra .... please tell me this is a joke in bad taste ....  
Clarke's voice was high and exasperated, Alex turned to look at her with some fear, she had never seen the young doctor like this. The blonde was showing total surprise and some anger in her face, and her eyes that watched the dark ones of Indra, totally disbelieving of what she had just heard .....  
\- Sorry Ms.Griffin ... Do not think I did not try to get her to change her mind before signing those documents, but it was impossible. Heda was determined that you, and only you, would take possession of the company, as well as all the bank accounts, and material possessions, on a temporary basis, until she could resume them in full mental faculty.  
\- Oh, my God! What the hell was she thinking when she came up with that ...?!! I have no idea of the world of business, and how to lead a company like that ...? !! This is crazy ... Lexa!  
\- Clarke ... I am here, do not ignore me .... and please do not get angry ... I do not like it when you do .... You frighten me .... I'm sorry if that decision has bothered you, But I imagine that I must have had my reasons for doing so ....  
\- Alex .... I ..... I'm sorry, but seriously it's something that I cannot do .... I do not know why it occurred to you that I could do something like this ... Besides I'm finishing my residency ... how I will run such a company and finish my residency ...? And .... oh my God ... !! This is not happening ....  
\- Clarke ... sit down please ... Do not get mad ... Calm down ...

Alex was beginning to get really tense and sad at the uncomfortable and shocking situation, before the news that that Indra had revealed a few minutes ago. Dr. Abigail Griffin's face was of complete surprise and she was without comment, it was just crazy. How could that woman think, that her daughter could suddenly become the CEO of such a company ...!?

Clarke tried to take a breath,trying not to let her anger out, she realized that Alex was beginning to feel nervous about her reaction, and after all she was not to blame. Clarke felt overwhelmed, the air was lacking, and anger had taken over her head, she just wanted to run out of that room, and without a thought she stepped out of the room under the attentive gaze of those present in complete silence except Alex.

\- Clarke! CLARKE !! Please do not be mad ....  
\- Ms.Woods .... Do not worry ... Clarke is somewhat shocked by the news, I imagine that it is something really strong .... She needs a few minutes to recover ....  
\- Dr. Griffin, please tell her that I do not know why I made that decision, but it was not my intention to disturb her residency ... I'm sure not ... maybe I did it because she was the only person I trusted ... That I knew, Lexa was someone who did not trust anyone, but she did with Clarke ...  
\- I know Alex .... I know ... Do not worry, Clarke will understand, and believe me, she’s not mad at you .... It's just the difficult situation in which this puts her in ...  
\- I'm sorry, Dr. Griffin, I'm really sorry ... Ms.Trikru ... are you completely sure that I signed those documents ....?  
\- Yes, Ms.Woods ... I signed the documents as a witness. Sorry to have bothered everyone with the news, but it was my duty .... The company cannot continue without a CEO for much longer ... It will cause huge damage ...  
\- I understand Ms.Trikru, but do you not think it was news to talk about separately ...? This may have a negative reaction for Ms.Woods recovery .... I understand your concern for the company, but Ms.Woods health is above anything ...  
\- Of course Dr. Griffin, believe me, I tried to stop her, but I could not, and now I have no choice but to put her orders into practice. I waited a week, but in fact the document clearly states that it should have been put into effect immediately ....  
\- I see ... But excuse me but this was the wrong way of giving her the news ....  
\- I'm sorry I did not want to cause any damage ... I just do my job in telling her the delicate situation ...  
\- Ms.Trikru ....

Abby was going to continue the argument with Indra, when suddenly Alex's voice, calm but determined, was heard, interrupting Dr. Griffin.

\- Doctor Griffin .... Could I have a word in private with Ms.Trikru please ...? Besides, I'd like you to talk to Clarke ... I do not want her to feel so desperate, let her know that I'll try to repair what I've done ... But I feel we should all calm down a bit! I need to think, we need to search for the best possible solution ....  
\- Ms.Woods, you are not in a position to ....  
\- Doctor Griffin ... please ... a few minutes ...?  
\- Yes .... of course ....

Abigail Griffin left the room with Gustus, her anger was bigger than her daughter could be experiencing at the time! That damn woman and her business and her money. Who the hell was she to shake her daughter's life that way, putting her in that awful situation with such a burden on her shoulders overnight?! How had she thought to do that to her? Did she not care that her daughter was in her last few months of medical residency? And that this situation would cause her to pause it? What the hell with Lexa Woods!!? She really hated her at the time, as she walked down the corridors, trying to find her daughter, who could not be seen anywhere.

Meanwhile back in the room, Alex was looking at Indra as if thinking, her mind trying to work out some idea, some way to fix the delicate situation, that she had created. She felt terrible that she had put Clarke in that position, that the had put such a responsibility on her shoulders, without even asking her. That she was really such an egocentric, that even lovingly as she apparently loved Clarke, had she thought for a minute about Clarke, and how this which was going to affect the future of her medical career ...? Clarke was someone who had no idea of the business world ...? What had she been thinking ...?! She hated herself so much in those moments, she was so frustrated not knowing the real reason for that decision.

Indra looked at her impatiently, waiting to hear her say something, she knew that the news she had just given had been like an atomic bomb, but she really had no way out. She was doing her duty, with the orders that her Heda had given her before the operation. She did not like the idea of seeing Clarke Griffin assuming as CEO of the company, when she was someone who had no idea what to do.

After a few minutes of silence, Alex turned her eyes to Indra very serious, intense. The assistant could see a shadow of her Heda in those green eyes so determined, as when she made those important decisions in their business.

\- Ms.Trikru ... What exactly did I tell you when I signed those documents ...? What was the reason I chose Dr. Griffin to take that position in the company ...?  
\- Ms.Woods .... I'm really sorry, I wanted to stop you but I could not, you're usually too hard to get to change your mind. You told me Clarke Griffin was the only person who could take that position, you were definitely aware that Ms. Griffin did not have the knowledge of the business world, but that would be me for that, to help her cope. You had full confidence that Ms. Griffin could handle the task ... and added that she was also the only person you could trust everything you owned.  
\- I see ... I understand why I felt that Clarke was someone special and the only one I trusted, but why did not I not stop to think a little about how it would affect Clarke herself ...? Ms.Trikru why was that ...? Why did I only think of myself all the time, and not a little of the other ...? Was I someone so despised ...? Oh my God!  
\- Ms.Woods ... You were not a scorned person ... You were someone who lived in a very difficult world like business, you had no other options, you could not think of other all the time, you needed to make difficult decisions, and thinking about others all the time, could lead you to lose everything. You must be strong, intelligent, cunning and yes, self-centered, too many times, but that made you a born leader.  
\- But I never thought of the other person Ms.Trikru .... and that is wrong, no matter in which world I moved or survived as you describe ... I do not understand how I could live with myself that way ....  
\- Ms.Woods do not punish yourself with that, I assure you that you were a good person, it is just that it must be really hard making decisions. Imagine on the other side, if your company disappears, millions of people in the world will lose their jobs and will live on the streets, with families, and in really desperate situations. Your company gives so many jobs in the world, and if you sink, those millions of people sink with you ... So you made that decision with the young Griffin because you had no other way out, you should think about how to help your company while you could not, and the only possible choice was Clarke Griffin, even knowing her limitations and the commitment that put it on her. But you relied heavily on young Griffin's mental capacity, and on honesty, and loyalty. I knew she was the only one who would be able to fight for your company as you did with your heart and soul, and a smart brain.  
\- Ms.Trikru, everything you say sounds so cute, but I cannot stop feeling bad about this situation where I have put Clarke ... if I could just help her ... but I do not remember anything ... hell! Ooops sorry I do not like to say bad words ....  
Indra looked at her strangely, she could see that "Alex" was very different from her Heda, she was like a completely different person in Lexa's body, which really shocked her, looking at her in some dismay ....  
\- You who have been by my side always, I do not know if there is someone who can help Clarke to lead this situation, besides you, but you understand me, someone with the knowledge that I have ...? Anyone I can trust ..?  
\- Ms.Woods ... your orders ...  
\- I know Ms.Trikru, you do not have to repeat them ... but I do not think I have written or signed any document that said that Clarke could not work with anyone to get the company forward ... right?  
\- No ....  
\- Then please think about someone ....

Indra was walking around the room with her hand on her chin, trying to think of someone with that capacity. Suddenly came to her mind someone very particular, which Heda had met while studying at Oxford University in England, her Career in business administration and economics. Someone who had been very close to Lexa during those years seemed to be a good friend, with whom she distanced themselves when they both went off on their own lives they were in together. She tried to remember her name ... Only the first name came to her head ... Niylah ...

\- There may be somebody... There was a woman who was studying with you at Oxford University, and apparently you and she were very friendly, but when you distanced yourself from her, I never knew why, perhaps because you both started your own lives. I only remember her first name, but I can have them look for her if you want ...  
\- Wow ... I studied at Oxford University ...?! Heavens! Erhmmmm ... please excuse me ... Yes please contact her, let's see what you can tell us and if she wants to help us, or rather help Clarke with this task .... I really hope she can .... You say we distanced ourselves. ..? Well, I hope I have behaved well with her .... I imagine that I must have made many enemies in my career ...  
\- Do not worry, I'll be looking for her as soon as I get back to the office." I just remember her name ... Niylah ... Does it sound familiar to you...?  
\- Niylah ....? No, sorry Ms.Trikru … I do not remember the name .... Please find her as soon as possible ....  
\- Ms.Woods .... You normally call me just by my name Indra, if you wish you can keep doing it ...?  
\- Sorry Ms.Trikru ... I just met you ... I do not usually call the people I just met by their first names ... please do not take it wrong, I'll try to do it as soon as I feel more familiar with you, and I really thank you for your loyalty and work, and help ... Do not worry, I know you just fulfilled your duty ... The fault has been all mine ... But I plan to fix this .....  
\- Well Ms.Woods ... Now I want to leave to start trying to locate that woman, who may be able to help us, and I hope her to be someone we can trust.  
\- I also want it ... especially for Clarke ... I hope she is not too angry with me ....  
\- Do not worry Ms.Woods, I imagine Ms.Griffin will recover from the shock and will talk to you again soon. It's not the first time you've made Ms. Griffin angry, if you'll excuse me the comment ... and she’s forgiven you sooner ... Surely she'll do it now, after she calms down .... Now if you'll excuse me...  
\- Yes of course ... and thanks again, I greatly appreciate your help Ms.Trikru.

Indra looked at her with a small smile nodding her head, then went out of the room, before the attentive look of Alex. Then taking some puffs of air, looking at the ceiling, she thought very deeply about everything that happened. She really hated it, she still did not understand how she could live like that? How could she have been like that with people ...? It frightened her to think of the unpleasant things she could have done to keep that important company in the family. Although Ms.Trikru had tried to paint a good image of Lexa, or justifying her actions and manner of being, Alex did not fit anything. Who was Alexandria Woods ...?

In those moments she only felt like a shadow, a shadow that darkened everything around her and it gave her fear. What hurt her most was that the repercussions of that shadow fell on someone so special, as Clarke Griffin had become in her short life. If there was someone she did not want to upset, make her feel bad, or cause her such unpleasant situations. She knew that Clarke loved Lexa a lot, and wondered how she could? How could she have loved her as she was? And also how Lexa must have been with Clarke?

Outside, it was raining heavily, the night had fallen, she got up carefully from the bed, helped by a crutch she had to move, she approached the window, she felt sad about the decisions she had taken before. Because of the repercussions of her past, that past that was a blank page in her mind and she hated it. Her tears soon gathered in her green eyes, without making the effort to hold them back, letting them fall, falling down her cheeks like the raindrops that ran down the window.

Suddenly a hand settled gently on her shoulder, interrupting her from her thousands of thoughts, feeling that warmth turned her reddened eyes by the tears that continued to fall, finding those deep blues that caused her so many internal feelings, she could not finish defining them in reality, but they were deep.

Clarke looked at her gently, trying to smile on, it broke her heart to see Alex cry like this, she knew she had no memory of the things Lexa had done, she could not blame her or make her feel that way. Her interior had a great internal struggle, because that decision Lexa had taken, turned her world and her life in a 180 degree turn that she was not ready to perform. She was angry but not with Alex, who looked at her desperately and shamefully in her beautiful emerald eyes, which looked so crystal clear and irritated.

She put her hands on her cheeks, wiping away the many tears that fell incessantly, Alex looked at her with so much regret.

\- Clarke you do not know how I feel ... I ....

Following her impulses, which she could not handle, Clarke approached her very tenderly resting her forehead on the brunette’s, rubbing her nose with hers, talking to her almost touching her lips.

\- Shuuuuu ...... You are not to blame Alex ... you not ...

She could not contain herself and leaned her lips against Alex's, kissing her slowly, very sweetly, between the sobs and the fast breathing of the brunette, who simply closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by that moment of tenderness and something else. Her lips trembled at the soft touch of Clarke's, who were as incredibly tender as if she were kissing a butterfly, while her thumbs circled Alex's wet cheeks.

Clarke savored every inch of her thick lips, lightly sucking the bottom and then her upper. While her tongue barely touched her like a caress, as if asking permission to enter that world of sensations she missed so much, that she loved so much. Alex opened her lips giving permission to that sweetness of tongue to penetrate slowly, meeting hers, starting to dance together in perfect harmony, while thousands of sensations began to travel their bodies.

Alex's hand had settled on Clarke's waist, which she pressed lightly with her long fingers, as if somehow insinuating the blonde to bring her body closer to her, she needed to feel it completely. A groan of pleasure came into her throat, as she felt Clarke's body join hers, the heat radiating, the energy she felt was so special, so pleasant to experience, she felt protected, and belonged to that woman. A way so unique, so complete.

She had no memories of her, but she did not need them, she knew how good it felt to kiss that mouth, to feel that body attached to hers, those sweet hands caressing her so delicately. Nothing made her feel happier than her body, than the love that Clarke Griffin transmitted to her.

The sound of the rain outside, the sound of her lips joining and splitting in fractions of seconds, the agitated breaths, the groans drowned in her throat, was all that was heard in the room. Clarke was flying in a cloud of feelings that ran through her whole being, it was so real, so intense, so magical, although she knew she should not do it, she should not produce that in a confused mind like Alex's, but she just could not help it. To feel so bad for the whole situation, that although she had created, she was not aware of it. She just wanted to make her feel protected, loved, under the heat of her love, her body, let her know that she was not angry with her, how could she be.

The kiss was long, sweet, passionate, but Clarke breathed for a moment regaining control of her actions, parting her lips from the brunette, who was more than willing to continue enjoying them. The blonde smiled tenderly into her eyes, while their foreheads were still together and their noses brushed against each other.

\- Alex .... everything will be fine ....  
\- Clarke .... I did not want to ....  
\- Shuuuu .... you were not to blame, you're beautiful .... But do not feel that I hate you, I know you did it because the only person you trusted was me, and you saw something desperate and without time to think of another possibility...  
\- Clarke how can you be so beautiful ...? How could you love me so ...? Someone so ....  
\- Shuuuu .... I do not want you to say those things .... Love you, I love you, because I always saw in you what no one was able to see, that you were a beautiful and sweet woman who only needed to be loved, to feel love to heal your wound ....  
\- What wound Clarke ...?  
\- Do not worry Alex ... You should just think that everything will be fine ... I will help you, I will do the best I can for your company, and I will take care of you and I will continue to love you, even if you do not remember me, nor the love you felt for me .....

Clarke's voice was broken by the emotion she felt by uttering the last words, which shook Alex who kissed her again, now her hand held Clarke's head, caressing her blond hair, giving her what her body felt, what awakened in her even though she had no memory, she was creating them at that precise moment.

Alex kissed her with passion and sweetness, letting some soft moans escape her lips as they shifted their positions, now it was Clarke who let tears out of her eyes, which Alex immediately wiped away with the fingers of the only hand she could move.

\- I do not remember her love for you. But I have no doubt what I feel today, or whenever you're beside me, every time I touch you, or you look at me with those beautiful blue eyes like the sea, so full of love, they tell me so much and make me shudder ...  
\- Alex .... I love you so much ..... you do not ....  
\- Give me your hand Clarke .....

Alex took the hand of Clarke gently and placed it on her chest, just above the pounding of her heart, and that simple gesture shook the blonde to the depths of her soul, remembering when she did the same at the balcony of the suite of the hotel.

\- I just feel something very strong inside me .... I know that I belong to you, I know it beats only for you .... Clarke.


	12. " Feeling You..."

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa as they shared a meaningful silence, both thinking about what Alex had just said. Alex had struck her soul very deeply, right now she just needed to feel it with her whole body.

Alex allowed herself to be held by Clarke, feeling protected and loved by the beautiful doctor who she simply felt attached to in a very special way. She wanted so much to remember her memories of her love for Clarke, to be Lexa for a moment and be able to return the love that she was feeling, but feeling Clarke’s body holding her, it was a beautiful feeling she did not want to end. She wanted to stay that way all night, listening to the rain fall, and feeling Clarke's heartbeat in time with her own.

After a few minutes, which felt longer than it really was, Clarke let go of Lexa, looking at those beautiful eyes, which watched her, without knowing what to say or do, just waiting for her to guide her.

\- Sorry Alex ... I cannot help it when I'm with you ....  
-You need to see and feel Lexa?  
\- Yes .... and I should not, I shouldn’t have let this happen .... You ...  
Clarke felt some embarrassment at not being able to control her feelings, she could not continue to look at that woman who made her feel such strong, deep feelings … There was still part of Lexa in that body, and she remembered her, but it was not the Lexa that she knew, she looked to the floor feeling sad .... But Alex immediately took her chin with her hand softly, lifting that beautiful face towards her ...3  
\- Clarke .... look at me ..... I know that my memory is not that of Lexa, but do not torment yourself thinking that you are causing me some damage by expressing your love … or that it bothers me in some way ... It is so beautiful and I can feel it in my whole body.... Do not stop, do not deny yourself the possibility of expressing your love please .... God knows how much I want to feel the same way, but I cannot say that I do, not yet ...  
\- Alex ....  
\- Give me Clarke time ... Let me get to know you ... Let me fall in love with you again ...  
\- Alex I don’t want you to feel that you have to do it for me ....  
\- I do not Clarke ... You really make me feel things, feelings that are asleep inside of me, but they are there, I know it … and I definitely do not want to be with anyone but you .....  
\- I don’t know Alex ... Everything is so confusing for me ....  
\- Hey ... well I don’t have the silky and beautiful hair of Lexa, nor her masculine tastes, but I don’t think I'm that bad ...  
\- Hahaha .... no, my God you are not .... You are so beautiful .... So sweet ...

Clarke stroked Alex's face tenderly, getting lost in those special eyes, which were watching her with a unique brightness, and a smile, If there was something that Clarke was falling deeply for in Alex, it was that sweetness which had only been shown by Lexa in recent days, but not on the scale that Alex possessed, it was strange, but Clarke loved the separate parts of both Alex and Lexa, it was like loving two people at the same time, and it was something Clarke just could not believe could be possible.

\- I can see why I fell in love with you in a matter of days Clarke Griffin .... and I do not doubt that I am doing it again ...

Alex moved closer to Clarke, joining her lips to the blonde's again. She kissed her with such passion, with so much feeling, she could feel her heartbeats start to beat faster and her blood circulating at the speed of light, causing the heat in her body to rise. Her lips kissed Clarke's so sweetly and passionately, then bit them gently, producing a little gasp from the blonde. Her tongue soon penetrated the young woman's mouth, traversing every part in slow motion, then finding that delicious companion which responded with energy, causing her to gasp more and more intensely. Her fingers pressed lightly against Clarke's neck, pulling her closer to her, wanting so much more, needing to feel her so deep inside her.

Oh my God! Clarke thought, she could feel Lexa's passion in the kiss in such a real way, the shudder, the madness, and her desire to take her to that bed and undress her was incredibly intense. It could not be Alex who was kissing her that way, she could not know how to do it when that was her third kiss since waking after the operation. Besides, she began to feel that body move slowly against her, while now Alex’s hand was placed on her waist to which she pressed with her long fingers, holding her body against her’s, much in need of some friction.

Alex pulled her lips away from her for a few seconds, to take a breath and rejoin their mouths more and more intensely, she felt that she needed more ... The brunette could not control those somewhat wild impulses, it was like an internal fire which grew, like an erupting volcano about to explode.

For a moment Clarke really doubted she was herself, she felt that Lexa had taken possession of her body, of her actions, which actually didn’t bother her, since she was enjoying the moment in a special way. But she knew it was something they should work with, to find that balance between Lexa and her when she was with Clarke. She wanted to be herself loving the blonde, and not the shadow of her other self, pushing to get out every time that woman was in her arms.

Clarke could not counteract her feelings, she just needed that moment, to enjoy it, to lose herself in the brunette. She also felt her body temperature rise, and she wanted her hands running on that skin, she wanted a lot more, but it was still early for that. There were still many things to process, discover, meet, fall in love again ... Or maybe they never stopped being.

The young doctor slowly parted her lips from Alex’s, leaving her forehead resting on the brunette’s, whose breathing was very agitated, with her lips open and swollen by the passion of that kiss.

\- If you keep doing that, I swear I'm going to take you to that bed and I will stop being your doctor ... So please stop ...  
\- I don’t think I can .... I don’t want you to be my doctor Clarke ...  
\- Alex ... I cannot ... It's crazy ... Besides, you're still recovering, you can’t .....  
\- You know ... Having no memory, it's like I've never done it ... Maybe my body responds to the sensations and reacts, but in my mind I have not been with anyone, I have not given myself to anyone ...  
\- You did it with me ... I think I was the only one you gave your body and soul to ... and it was so beautiful .... even when your sex life was so prolific ....  
\- Very promiscuous .... I know Clarke .... I have read and seen on TV ... Apparently I collected women like cars .... Horrible ....  
\- Don’t say that ... Do not think about it ... With me you were never like that ... You were wonderful, sweet, passionate, and you always made me feel so special ... Every time we made love, it was magical and so equal ... I could never think about how your sex life was before me .... You made it so perfect with me ....  
\- That's why I feel that I belong to you .... I imagine that having fallen in love with you made everything change ....  
\- Alex .... You don’t know how much I want it, how much I want to make you mine again, but it will not be tonight, and it definitely will not be in a hospital bed .... I want it to be special .... You deserve some special love ... erhmm .... sorry you ....  
\- Don’t say sorry Clarke .... I shivered when you said it .... I liked that you called me "love" ... I understand ... and I think you're right ... But stop thinking that this is bad, or that it causes me harm, I want this as much as you Clarke ... I want to love you again but I want to do it as Alex...  
\- Well ..... I think that it is late and you should sleep Ms.Woods ... and not standing by the window kissing your doctor ...  
\- I assure you that I prefer to kiss my doctor than to rest in that bed ... Clarke about the company ...  
\- I don’t want to talk about it ... It's late ... we'll talk tomorrow ...? Come here ... Let's go to bed ....  
\- That sounded wonderful ....  
\- Hahaha ... You know, at times you answer the questions like Lexa would and it's funny .... She always joked with those two-way answers, saying them or taking them from mine .... It was terrible!  
\- Well .... Apparently she is not totally lost .... Sometimes I do not know why I answer the way I do, especially with you ... The words just appear in my mind and I speak them .... and then I think ... Why did I say that ...?  
\- Hahaha ... I think Lexa is in that beautiful mind somewhere .... Now you lie down .... and go to sleep ...  
\- Clarke ... will you sleep here with me tonight ...?  
-Yes I will, I will get my bed ready ... Oh how I hate that bed ... It leaves me with back pain every morning when I wake up ....  
\- Sorry to hear that .... But I was thinking .... You could you lie down with me until I fall asleep ...? I would love to feel your body next to me ...  
\- Ms.Woods ... you're going to kill me, you know ...?  
\- No ... I just want to be with you Clarke .... Feeling you by my side is all I want ...  
\- Ok .... Leave me some space .... But you fall asleep now .... No talking you hear me ....?  
\- I promise, beautiful .... erhmmm ....  
\- Don’t worry about it .... I like it when you say it .... But don’t do it in front of the others ok ...?  
\- I will try to remember that, beautiful ....

Clarke leaned next to her, opening her left arm to Alex, who immediately settled her head on the warm breast of the blonde, who cradled her tenderly, kissing her head with small kisses. The brunette felt like she was in paradise, feeling the warmth of Clarke's love, that tenderness, that protection, and especially listening to those heartbeats of the sweetest heart she had ever known in her short life. It was a moment she did not want to end, nothing was more beautiful than to fall asleep in the arms of Clarke Griffin, she thought and felt.

\- Clarke ....  
\- Shush .... You promised to sleep and not to talk ....  
\- I know that ....  
\- Alex go to sleep .... love ....  
\- Okay ..... beautiful .... I just want to ask you .... When I'm discharged from the hospital ... can I live with you ...?  
\- Alex .... Those are things that we will have to talk when the time comes, not now ...  
\- It is that I wish to sleep this way always .... I want to stay with you Clarke ....  
\- Don’t worry ... I will not leave you love ... now sleep ...?  
\- Goodnight beautiful ....  
\- Goodnight, my love ....

 

****************

 

Another week had passed, Abby and her daughter Clarke along with the group of doctors involved Lexa’s care, had decided that she could now be discharged. Her wound had healed very well, and there had been huge improvements in her arm and hand, which had already begun to move and that excited her enormously. Obviously it was only a temporary paralysis.

Her memories were somewhat more difficult, the memories that came back were when she was with Clarke, and they were more sensations than memories, they were such intense impulses of her body. There were other romantic moments with the young doctor, especially when they fell asleep in bed, some caresses, some kisses, she just enjoyed those moments without analyzing them, or talking too much about them, they had become a normal part of their relationship.

Clarke had begun to prepare herself to take the position as the company CEO, she had collected some books in the library of economics and business, and she was reading a book she had found where it mentioned how Alexandria Woods had revolutionized the world of business at such a young age.

She read it in out loud to Alex who was next to her in the bed, since the brunette was as intrigued as she was to know the story of how the brilliant tycoon had arisen. Alex listened attentively to the story, the passages, but it did not stir anything in her mind, she just admired what seemed so intelligent and audacious, how she had been in the business world, but she thought it was all so boring really. Money, power, business, was something beyond her expectations of life, she wanted to live a totally different life, but there was something she wanted even more ... that Clarke Griffin would be a part of it.

Indra had finally found the woman she remembered vaguely, from around the time her Heda was studying at Oxford University. Her name was Niylah Winters, who had been introduced to her, she had started a small computer component company, growing in a short time and becoming a supplier to the famed Apple brand.

Apparently she was another brilliant mind like her Heda, perhaps not so much, but it could be useful in these desperate moments. After making a couple of contacts here and there she had managed to communicate with her. Niylah remembered her friendship with Alexandria, and apparently she had no problem lending a hand, so after a meeting, explaining the delicate situation, Niylah decided to help her old college friend and long time friend.

In a couple of days Alex would leave the hospital, she was more than happy and excited. She was already very tired of that place, except for being with Clarke every day, which she adored. Indra with the help of Clarke had found a penthouse in the center of the city to be her home while she continued with the outpatient treatment in the hospital.

Clarke and Alex were sitting outside in the garden, eating lunch, under a beautiful summer sun, with a slight cool breeze their smiling faces.

\- How you feel....? Only more two days and you're out of here ...  
\- Ahhhhh .... Fantastic! I'm so happy!! And what I am most happy about is that you have accepted to move in with me temporarily ...  
\- I'm glad too Alex .... I want you to remember your life and I want to help you and do what I can to help you achieve it ...  
\- Admit it ... You don’t want to part from me like I don’t with you Clarke ....  
\- Hahaha ..... You're terrible Ms.Woods ....  
\- It's the truth ... Admit it Ms.Griffin ....  
\- Ok I admit it ... But it is also so that you can adapt better to your new life ....  
\- My new life ... Sounds strange... I don’t really know what I want to do ...  
\- Well, I do know what I should do thanks to a certain person ....  
\- Oh Clarke .... You don’t know how I feel ... If I could ....  
\- I know love ... Don’t worry ... What I worry about the most is having to leave my medical residency, to put it on hold, until you return to the company ... I still need to discuss this with my mother every day ....  
\- I feel so vulnerable ... Your mother must really hate me ... Well I've noticed lately in the few talks we've had her eyes put knives in my back....  
\- Hahaha ... Oh you're really so dramatic Ms.Woods .... She doesn’t hate you .... However she just might a little to Lexa ....  
\- In case you forget, I'm Lexa ... Well I've been her …

Clarke looked at her with a rather mischievous smile and winked at her as a joke, but Alex was still taking the plight of Clarke, making her put her medical career on hold for the moment. And who knows for how long, and that her mother was so angry. At that moment the brunette’s assistant Indra entered interrupting the young women.

\- Ms.Woods .... Clarke ....  
-Hello Indra, do you have any news for us ...?  
\- Yes, well I talked to that woman who was a friend and university partner with you Ms Woods ....  
\- Oh ... Well, what did she say ...?  
\- Her name is Niylah Winters, we had a small meeting where i explained the situation and the fact that Clarke needs help. Which she could provide, with her knowledge in business.  
\- Niylah Winters ....?

Suddenly at that name Alex’s face went serious and distant, she felt something inside, but it was not something nice. It was more like something that bothered her, but she did not want to alarm anyone, for she was not sure what that feeling was, and definitely no memory came to mind, but that strange feeling. Indra and Clarke stared at her thinking that Alex perhaps remembered her?.

\- Does the name mean anything to you?  
\- Are you ok Alex? Is she someone you remember ...?  
\- Erhmmm .... no, I don’t remember anything .... No, I definitely don’t remember ... I just tried to look in my memory ... Well, never mind, what did she say then ... ?  
\- That she will help us .... I thought it would be nice to have a meeting in the Polis building with her, you and Clarke, to decide what help she can provide us.  
\- The building .... What did you call it...?  
\- Polis ... is one of the largest in your company, and where you have your main office Ms.Woods ....  
\- Oh .... But you think that it is a good idea for me to be there, in that meeting, when ...  
\- I think you should participate Alex ... In addition, she will surely want to see you, if she has been a friend of yours ... Even if you do not remember her ...  
\- Well .... If you think so Clarke ... I will be present ... But what will we do with my appearance ...? Ms.Trikru you said that the press did not know about my actual state, my operation and memory loss ...  
\- Yeah, that's right ... But I went ahead and talked to your personal stylist, and I asked her if she could design a wig exactly like your original hair, which you could wear while you are away, or in the company, so nobody would suspect anything ....  
\- Oh ... Good idea Ms.Trikru .... But what about me ...? I am different Lexa ... My personality, my preferences ....  
\- Well in that aspect you are going to have to act a bit like Heda, no one should suspect your memory loss, it is very important for the shares not to decline ....  
\- I don’t know if I can do that Ms.Trikru ... to be Lexa again ... She is someone I do not like very much .... I'm sorry ....  
\- Alex .... It's just acting... You don’t have to be Lexa, just act like her, be her for a short while … I'll be there, by your side, and also Indra ...   
\- Ms.Woods, we'll help you, and besides, I thought you'd have a meeting with the 13 members of your firm's cabinet to introduce Clarke as the new CEO, while you take a long vacation … It is the best excuse that has occurred to me, otherwise no one would understand why Clarke Griffin would take that position ...  
\- Oh God ... Meeting with the ... How many did you say ...? Cabinet members of my company ....? I ...  
\- Don’t be scared Alex ... Everything will be fine ... believe me ... We will prepare something at home, we will practice it ... I know you can do it ...  
\- I hope so Clarke ... Will you help me ...? I don’t know how Lexa was in the company ...  
\- Well I don’t know much either, but Indra will help us, and we will ... you'll see ... No one will suspect anything ...

Alex looked at both women, not so sure about it, but she tried to rely on the assurances they both gave. She really did not see herself doing that Lexa performance, but she knew that she had no other choice, if she wanted to help them get her company afloat, she should play her part, it was just as important as the others.

Saturday morning, it was the day Alex would be discharged from the hospital. Outside a crowd of journalists anxiously awaited the departure of the famous Lexa Woods, after having been hospitalized for almost a month, after suffering such a terrible accident. The police had been present to maintain the order, and maintain the distance of the press to Ms.Woods. In her room, Alex watched on the TV the great circus waiting for her when she exited those main doors of the hospital and it frightened her a little.

She wore a white shirt, tight blue jeans, and converse trainers, and a black leather jacket. The look seemed a bit masculine, but she knew that as long as she had to appear to be Lexa, she should look like her. Her stylist worked on her hair, fitting the beautiful wig which, when she checked in the mirror made her look just like Lexa ...She was more than excited to see something more beautiful,having hair as she did before the accident and the operation. But to see Lexa reflected in that mirror, did not arouse a huge joy so to speak. At her side was Clarke, looking at her smiling, with that glitter of love in her eyes, Alex noticed that she perceived her instantly. The blonde was so in love with Lexa, and wondered if it was also her.

\- You look wonderful Alex ... Nobody will notice anything ...  
\- I have some fear Clarke ... Those journalists ... the people ... the police ... I cannot believe that this was my "normal" life ....  
\- You were so used to that circus around you that you knew exactly what to do, or say to those vultures ... But don’t worry, you only have to walk to the limousine that is going to be waiting for us at the door, not even down those stairs ... The reporters are at a good distance, they will not be able to ask you anything ...  
\- Do not be afraid of Ms.Woods, Gustus is going to accompany us all the time, it's his job ...

Alex looked at the big man at the door, his hands clasped in front of him, who immediately nodded at her. She smiled back, then looked back into the mirror ... That was Lexa Woods she told herself ... She felt strange with that look, but she knew it was all a question of action for the media.

They left the room when they were ready, but Clarke, after talking to Indra and Gustus, told them that she wanted to take Alex to a special place in the hospital before leaving. Indra was not amused, she was a woman who liked for punctuality and an agenda all the time, especially with heda, it was part of a mutual routine that they had. But there was nothing she could say or do in the face of those changes that Clarke had and still produced in her Heda, or what was left of her. She looked at the very serious young doctor raising her left eyebrow, sighing and nodding, she stepped out of the front door where she would wait for them, while Gustus stood by the young women.

\- Where are we going, Clarke?  
\- To a special place that I want you to see before we leave ...

Clarke pushed the wheelchair, since it was the hospital's rules, that patients should be discharged in that way, and since Alex's ankle gave her some pain and trouble, the chair was better to move her.

Clarke came to an area where there were many children, some walking with their iv line in their arm, but mostly with skinheads, alongside their families, and others running around or playing around. The walls were decorated with children's drawings, animals and figures of children's stories, tender details that indicated they were in the hospital's children's area. The young doctor stood in front of a double door smiling, while Alex turned in her wheelchair to ask her.

\- Clarke, where are we ...? Why did you bring me here...?  
\- I want you to look up there ... up there at the door ....

It was written in large colored letters .... "Children's Oncology Section Alexandria Woods".

Alex's face was indescribable ... Her mouth fell open in surprise ... Her eyes, they became crystal clear, excited, she could not say a word.

Clarke was looking at her with a huge smile on her face, crouching to speak to her at the height of the chair, while Alex put her hand to her mouth, still so surprised and excited, with tears about to fall.

\- I told you Ms.Woods ... That you had a big heart ... I've never lied to you ... This section of the hospital is the newest and one of the most modern in the country. With first-class equipment, the highest technology that is produced in your companies. You donated everything so that the children who are here fighting for their lives, have the best possible opportunities. You also donated all the money needed to reconstruct this section, as well as a new hotel for families, who accompany the children in long treatment processes and cannot pay for accommodation. YOU, my dear Alexandria Woods, you have made possible for many that possibility ... Thanks to you, many have and will have a great opportunity to be cured ... now ... You still think that Lexa Woods was someone so horrible and irrepressible .. .?  
\- My God Clarke .... I didn’t know ....  
\- Well, I'm glad you know it now .... and stop imagining that you were a monster, because you were not .... I will not say that you were a heroine or a saint, but you were someone who had a noble heart and thought of others too ....

Suddenly the doors opened and a child of about 9 or 10 years old came out, shaven head held from a cart to which it was connected by means of a iv line. His face was pale, but he stood in front of Alex's wheelchair, and he smiled slightly. Alex could not contain a couple of tears full of emotion.

\- Hello Aden ... How do you feel today?  
\- Hi Clarke ... well ... more or less just like yesterday ...  
\- Hey, I want you to meet a good friend of mine ....  
\- Yes, I know who this is ... It is thanks to her we have this place ...

Alex trembled, listening and staring at that sweet little boy, who now smiled at her stretching his hand towards her ...

\- Yes Aden .... She is Alexandria Woods ...  
\- A pleasure to meet you Ms.Woods ....  
\- The pleasure is mine Aden ... I am happy to know that at least you are receiving good help ....  
\- Hey, do you like puzzles ...?  
\- Puzzles...? Hmmmm .... I think if ....  
\- HaHaHa … It is just that Aden is a puzzle expert, so we have to get him harder puzzles with more and more pieces ... He is very quick to assemble them, and he likes company to complete them ... Sometimes I have helped him...  
\- Yes .... and I like it when Clarke comes with popcorn and cola ... Would you like to join me Ms.Woods ...?  
\- You know ... I would really love Aden ... and you can call me Alex ...  
Clarke coughed slightly trying to catch the attention of Alex, who looked at her for a few seconds, understanding what she wanted her to say, but ....  
\- Ok ... call me what you like, Alex or Lexa, as many know me ....  
\- I like Alex more ...  
\- You know ... Can you keep a secret ...? I also like Alex …  
\- Hahaha .... Well Alex, would you like to do a puzzle with me ...?  
\- Aden ... Alex does not have time now ... We could only spend a few minutes but we must go. Another day Ms.Woods will be able to help you and I also ... We still have that challenge you and I .... I have not forgotten ... It's just that I've been very busy lately …  
\- Ohhhhh .... Okay, I get it ....  
\- You do not...! You know .... Clarke is wrong ...I have time now .....  
\- Alex ....  
\- Clarke .... I have time to accompany our friend Aden ... Don’t worry ... Tell Indra that we will take a little longer ....  
\- Erhmmmm .... Indra is going to kill me ....  
\- Hahaha .... Don’t pay attention to her ... She looks like a rude woman but she is not so much ... Now Aden ...If you show me the way ... Gustus, could you push my chair please ...?  
\- Hey ... That giant is your bodyguard ...?  
\- Hahaha .... Yes but don’t be afraid, he is very good, especially with children ... He only takes care of me ....

Gustus began to push the chair, smiling slightly, at the look of fullness of tenderness of Clarke, who then closed her eyes sighing, as she should face Miss sympathy, schedule and agenda Ms.Trikru .... But seeing that Alex had felt so excited, and that wonderful encounter with Aden was something extraordinary in her eyes and heart, and obviously something very positive to stop seeing Lexa as a dark shadow in her life.

She knew that Alex still felt bad about what Lexa had been like, she still could not forgive herself for being the way she was, which horrified her, but showing her that side of Lexa that many did not know had filled her with life. She believed in what she, Indra and Raven had told her about her past personality.

After a few minutes in which she listened to a very angry Indra on the phone, Clarke went to the big playroom, where when she reached the door, she stood leaning against the frame, in love with the scene she saw in front of her eyes. Alex, was sitting in a chair, with Aden on her lap, both working very concentrated on a big puzzle.She was interrupted by Gustus, who returned with cans of cola and bags of candy, obviously he had been sent by Alex in search of those precious provisions.

Clarke could not stop smiling and shaking her head, so in love seeing the sweetest image of Alexandria Woods she had ever seen. It was then that dream came to her memory. The one where she was on the beach, with a beautiful sunset, and those children who called her Mama ran beside her, then joined Lexa, whom they called in the same name, and with whom they jumped and tickled until they were both tired. The sand ... Her blue eyes turned bright, she knew that some tears were threatening to fall, but she held them in, interrupting the players at the table.

\- So this is your plan ...? Eat all those bags of candy, drink those sodas and do the puzzle ...?  
\- Yes Clarke .... and you can help if you like .... Gustus you too ... Come on, pull up a chair and help us .... This puzzle needs several eyes .... Does it not it Aden ...?  
\- Yes Alex ... we need everyone ...  
Clarke and Gustus stared at each other at the door, shrugging, smiling ...  
\- What do you think Gustus ... Shall we give them a hand ... and our experienced eyes to these newbies ...?  
\- NEWBIES? !! How dare call you call us that, Ms.Griffin ...?

Alex sounded offended .... With Aden's head next to her, nodding at her words ....

\- Clarke, you have no chance to win against us ....  
\- That is what you believe .... Gustus and I will make a bet ... Those who put the first 10 pieces are the winners ....  
\- Ready...! We're ready Griffin ... When you are...

Gustus and Clarke pulled up with a couple of chairs, sitting in front of Alex and Aden, defiant and smiling. They played for a long time, almost tying in the pieces in the puzzle, while candy bags emptied along with the sodas, between laughs and comments, and even shouts of cheering and celebration. Especially when the absolute winners raised their arms shouting the victory .... Alex and Aden had been a ruthless team, before the disbelieving look of Clarke and Gustus, who looked at them applauding them, resigned.  
It had been almost an hour and a half, and Clarke regretted having to put an end to the game and Alex's visit.

\- Sorry guys, but seriously Alex and I need to leave, there are people who are waiting for us, and it is not good to make them wait longer do not you think Alex ..?  
\- Erhhhmmm ... Yes, I think you're right Clarke ... But you know Aden ...? I loved meeting you, and I promise I'll come and play with you very soon. You're a brilliant kid and very cool!! Hey give a high five to your triumphant teammate !!  
\- Thanks Alex ... I'm going to like that ... See you ....  
\- See you Aden ... Take care ....  
\- You too Alex ....

Clarke pushed Alex's chair out of the playroom, and from the children's oncology area, in the direction now of the front door, which looked quite full of journalists outside, as well as a police cordon. Alex stretched out her hand trying to feel Clarke, watching that circus out there waiting for her. While a very serious Indra came to find them ... Clarke leaned into Alex's ear, to speak to her as she took her hand.

\- Do not fear love .... Everything will be fine ... I'll be by your side all the time ... 

Alex's breathing began to alter, her eyes fixed on the door, Clarke saw the fear in her eyes, that panic, remembering how she had felt that day, at that great event, a moment before leaving that limousine ... She knelt in front of Alex, looking straight into her eyes.

\- Hey ... Love .... Look at me ... Breathe .... I want you to breathe ... I know how you feel, believe me ... But I want you to relax and not let them worry you. Remember that you are someone special to me, not to the world, to me, and I am so proud of you ... I want you to be Lexa, and kill them with your indifference, as you used to do ... I know you can love ... Trust your instincts .... Everything will be ok .... Ok ...? Now let me help you with that stick ... Stand up and breathe. Here, put on these sunglasses, so they can’t catch your eyes.

Alex looked at Clarke with confidence in her eyes, held her hand tightly and immediately a Lexa style smile appeared on her face, after Clarke put on those sunglasses. The blonde was shocked a little by seeing that image, it was as if she had suddenly become Lexa, with a twist of her fingers ... She watched her for a couple of minutes, when Indra interrupted her trance.

\- We are ready Ms.Woods .... Clarke .... We go now ....  
\- Ok Indra .... Are you ready Alex ...?  
\- Aha ....! Let's go Clarke ...

Clarke was not surprised, she was even speaking in the same tone as Lexa now, with that security and some self-centeredness. She started to release Alex’s hand, but Alex held on with a slight smile on the corner of her lips, that fucking Lexa-style smile, she could not see her eyes covered by the dark Ray Ban sunglasses.

She remained in a trance until, without waiting for her to respond, Alex took her face in her hands and drew her towards her, giving her an unexpected kiss on her lips, before the shock of Indra's eyes, and Gustus's faint smile behind them. Clarke could not react, not time, since the kiss was brief but deep, she could immediately feel Alex's tongue penetrating her mouth, then sucked her lower lip, before separating with a huge smile on her face. As if she would have done it, with all the intensity for the circus out there that did not stop taking photos like crazy.

Clarke did not understand what was going on with Alex, but the image she had in front of her was definitely not that fearful, almost naive sweet young woman she'd gotten used to in the last three weeks. It was no other than Lexa Woods.

\- Now I'm ready, beautiful ....

She said those words to a puzzled Clarke, then turned her head, not letting go of her hand and began to walk towards the door, which was opened by Indra and Gustus on both sides of them, who were surprised by a shower of flashes, while the police with enormous effort tried to contain the hundreds of journalists who were trying to get close, with microphones in their hands.

Alex raised her head to look at the circus, accompanied by her hand which she raised and greeted everyone with a huge smile on her face, before entering the limousine, followed by her girl, Indra and Gustus. Then the huge black car began to move, escorted by a pair of police motorcycles to the front, and a car behind, to make sure the press did not follow them to Alex's new apartment.

Inside the limousine, Alex still did not let go of Clarke's hand, who was sitting next to her, looking at her, still surprised ... The brunette stared out the window, as if lost in thought, with no particular expression on her face. When she suddenly turned her body to Clarke releasing her hand, and placed her arm around the waist of the blonde, clinging to her, she still did not understand what happened to her.

\- Hold me Clarke ....  
\- Hey ...It’s alright Alex .... It’s over already .... You were very good.....

Alex's body trembled, leaning her head on Clarke's chest, who hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. The blonde tried to understand what was happening to her, but she did not want to pressure her, she wanted her to express what she needed. In front of them Indra looked at them with worried eyes, especially looking at Clarke, trying to communicate with her, to know what had happened to Heda. The blonde only looked at her shaking her head slightly, as if not knowing, and being as surprised as she was.

\- Hey .... Alex ... are you okay ...? Shush .... You are trembling ....  
\- Just hold me Clarke .... I don’t know .... I don’t know who it was that came out there ...  
\- Oh .... Do not fear Alex .... It was just a good performance .... Don’t worry ... It's you ... It's you ... Here, I am with you ... Calm down ... We will soon be home ....

Clarke stared out the window, leaning her head against Alex's, who still took refuge in her arms like a little girl, but somewhat calmer. The limousine entered the garage of the luxurious building in a very residential area of Chicago, Overlooking Lake Michigan. The limousine parked next to an elevator, which would take them directly to the top floor, where there was the huge penthouse, which Indra with the help of Clarke had bought and furnished.

Clarke had moved much of her belongings to the penthouse, but she did not intend to stay there forever. She still wanted to keep her own apartment, everything was very unpredictable with Alex's situation, and with those reactions between pretending to be Lexa and being Alex. Something was starting to feel strange to her, because at one point Alex seemed so vulnerable, but in a second she turned into Lexa and she did not seem to be acting, but rather being herself, she had a little bit like a dual personality. But she didn’t want to show that in her eyes, she knew Alex / Lexa could read it and feel it, she just wanted her to feel safe at her side.

They entered the elevator Indra, Clarke and Alex, who still held the hand of her blonde, now without those sunglasses. Her expression was hard to read for Clarke. Her green eyes were lost in some fixed point. She caressed her hand with her thumb, trying to bring her back to reality, knowing that she was there at her side.

When the elevator doors opened, they entered the penthouse, Indra entered first, leaving some folders on the marble table in the middle of the room which was surrounded by a white sofa. Alex looked at everything from the elevator door, her eyes looking like scanners in all directions, somewhat surprised with such luxury. Clarke watched her trying to make her walk, a faint smile on her face, she could feel the brunette's fascination, as if this was all so strange.

\- Hey Ms.Woods ... You can enter ... Welcome to your home ... I hope you like it, we tried to follow your tastes, well those Indra knew of Lexa … But also with something of you Alex, it is just that we don’t know very well what you would like ...  
\- It's all so .... beautiful .... Thanks Clarke and Ms.Trikru .... You are both very kind ....  
\- Hey Alex ... Do you feel good ...? You can relax now ...Does The wig bother you you, you can remove it ....  
\- No, I'm fine, I just wish for a glass of water please ....  
\- Yes, of course ... Come, sit on the sofa ... I'll bring you the water ...  
\- Indra looked at them, without speaking, from the kitchen, while she also got a large glass of fresh water from the tap....

Clarke approached Indra in the kitchen, whispering something to her ear, as she opened the door to the large metal refrigerator.

\- I don’t know what happened to her but I think she'll be fine ... Maybe Lexa made her act somewhat more than she wanted too, and then she suffered the shock of reality, do you understand me ...? I'm not a psychologist but I guess it's normal ... I'll talk to her psychologist at the next therapy session she attends.  
\- I can hear you Clarke ....

Clarke froze for a moment ... It could not be that Alex could hear her, she was at a distance, and the blonde barely whispered in Indra's ear, who had also turned her eyes to where Alex was sitting, now looking out of the large window overlooking Lake Michigan .... Indra and Clarke looked at each other in amazement.

\- Do not be afraid if you think that I am going crazy ... I am not ... I have only done what you asked me .... I feel tired ... Can I go to bed ...? I would like to get some rest ...  
Alex stood up, staring at both women in the kitchen, looking at her, still a little surprised, but trying to smile a somewhat forced smile.  
\- Erhhhmmm ... Yes of course, let me show you the room ....  
\- I better retire ... I don’t think my services are required at the moment, but whatever you need Ms.Woods, my number is on your phone, call me whenever you like. Tomorrow afternoon I will come so we can talk about how it will on all be on Monday. We can also practice a little, by the way I brought you information you have to read, it's about the cabinet members. Heda knew each one perfectly, well, she had chosen them herself. I think it's important that you know as much as you can about them. Now if you'll excuse me ... I hope you rest and have a good weekend.  
\- Thank you very much Ms.Trikru ... You have been very kind and very professional! I'm glad to have you as an assistant .... Don’t worry, I will read the reports. You also have a good weekend, see you tomorrow ....  
\- Thanks Indra ... I will keep you informed about anything ....  
\- Yes please do, Ms.Griffin ... Gustus and two other security men will be constantly guarding the building. You have Gustus’s number if you need him, or if you want to go somewhere ...  
\- Well Indra .... Thank you ... See you tomorrow ...

Clarke followed Indra to the elevator, while Alex had approached the large window, looking at the huge beautiful Lake Michigan. Her thoughts were too scattered and rather confused. She wondered what the hell that had all been ...? Clearly it was not her when she kissed Clarke that way, in front of the cameras, and then saluting with the aura of pride.

She knew she had to act like Lexa, but that was not acting, and it frightened her a little. Especially, she did not want Clarke to start thinking that she was going crazy, she wanted the blonde to continue to support her as she had done so far, she didn’t want to do anything that could alter that romantic idyll between them.

Suddenly melodic music began to ring in the apartment, while arms embraced her, she immediately felt the warmth of that beautiful body of Clarke at her back, accompanied by a tender kiss on her neck, then the blonde rested her head on her left shoulder, holding her body to her.

Alex loved that feeling, she simply let her head fall a little on Clarke's shoulder, putting her hands on those of the blonde.

\- Hey ... Are you okay ...? Shall I show you the room ...?  
\- Hmmm ... No, i would like to stay like this for a moment Clarke ... I like to feel your warmth, your love .... You make my mind be quiet .... and my heartbeats slow ....  
\- Ok ... we'll stay .... Do you like the view ...?  
\- Yes … It’s really amazing ... I don’t want to imagine what this place costs ....  
\- Hahaha ... That was something that would never have happened with Lexa ....  
\- But I'm not her ... I'm not Clarke ...!  
\- I'm sorry Alex ... I didn’t mean ...  
\- No ... What happened there in the hospital when we left .... It bothered me a little .... I do not like being her .... Even when I have been able to see that she was not so despicable, I am still bothered by that show that I made for the press ....  
\- Hey ... Hey ... Calm love ... It's all right ... I understand ... It's already gone .... Forget about it ... Now we're here, I have you ....  
\- Do not let me go Clarke … Do not leave me .... and please do not fear me, I am not crazy.  
\- I know Alex ... I did not think that ... When I told Indra that, it was because you surprised me but I also know that it can be something normal ... We just have to talk to Chris in the next session with her, help you with the process, especially now if you have to act like Lexa, for the business ....  
\- Why Clarke ...?! Why should I be her ...? Why can I not be me ...?  
\- Shush.... Stop thinking about that ... It causes you discomfort ... I can feel it and it is not good for you ... You must take things slowly Alex ... I will be here with you, I will not leave you, and I will not think you're crazy .... I love you ...  
\- Clarke .... you think we could ....  
\- Alex .... Give yourself time .... Don’t rush things ... Do not pressure yourself to feel the same .... Sorry if I tell you that I love you ... But it is just that after we talked about it I thought that you would be fine with it ...  
\- I am Clarke ... You don’t know how beautiful it feels to hear you say it ... and I feel something for you very strongly that grows every day inside me, and it has nothing to do with what Lexa has felt for you, it's me, Alex,i’m the one that feels it ... it When I am with you, nothing else matters to me, not even knowing who I am ... You make my world beautiful, and your love is all I need to feel safe ... I said it before ... It's easy to fall fast in love with you Clarke Griffin ...  
\- Awwwww .... You say things that really make me shudder ... Alex .... if it is that way ... I feel more than happy .... But I still don’t want to pressure you ... Let's take this slowly ... We could never do that with Lexa .... She was so ....  
\- Authoritarian and possessive ...?  
\- Haha ... yes ... Somehow it was as if I had pushed her to her limits with her without letting me think about anything .... Understand me I do not regret it,what I lived with Lexa was wonderful and so intense, and I did not feel obliged or anything like that ... But it was as fast as lightning striking me .... We hardly had time to meet, to explore the feelings, to know how we thought, or what we wanted, it was as if Lexa had a crystal ball in her brain and knew things before they happened, and our love was handled it that way, as if we did not have much time, and I let myself be carried by it ....  
\- Sorry Clarke ... I'm sorry I did that to you ... I understand ....  
\- Do not apologise love ... Do not feel you have to.... I am not complaining, it's just that I try to explain it to you because I want you to be different, I want it to be more normal ... That we get know each other, that we take the time to fall in love, go step by step, you understand ... We don’t have to rush, there is no need to rush ...  
\- It sounds very logical beautiful ... and really I agree with you, but I have feelings inside me so strong ... When I'm with you it's as if I stop being Alex ... I want you, I want to kiss you all day, touch your body, your face, it's as if I am obsessed about you in every way possible ... And nothing at all makes me happier than sleeping in your arms ... You are my safety, my ...

Clarke cut Alex's words with a kiss to her neck, she also had those feelings so strong running through her body, and it was extremely difficult not to let them escape. But she had doubts, due to the great love she felt for Lexa, or because Alex had already fallen in love with her. It was something that she had to discover over time, could she have had this with Lexa. She wanted to meet Alex in her forms, even though she knew that maybe one day she would disappear as she had appeared, if she recovered her memory and returned to be Lexa. It was all so insecure, so dubious, but the only thing she had no doubts about was the strong connection that united them, her strong desires for that green-eyed brunette, who seized her with her magical spell of tenderness and passion.

Alex closed her eyes, feeling that small kiss on her neck, which stretched back as if giving Clarke more space, so she would not stop, to continue, but Clarke stood still, holding her from behind, her body in contact with hers. 

\- What do you want to do now ...?  
\- You mean Clarke ...?  
\- Hahaha .... God! You're terrible ...  
\- You hold me and kiss me like that ... and then you tell me that I am the terrible one...?  
\- Well ... hmmm .... Maybe you're right ... It's your skin ... It's always been my weakness .... I'm sooooooo .....  
\- You don’t have to stop ... But I need a answer ...  
\- Hmmmm .... God! Alex ... What am I going to do with you ...?!  
\- You mean Clarke ...?  
\- Hahahahaha ... Stop already! Answer the question ... This is torture ...  
\- It doesn’t have to be it and you know it ....  
\- Did you have not hear what I said before ....? What I want for us ...?  
\- Yes beautiful .... I also wish it, but the feelings have grown a lot within us, this feeling that unites us is so incredibly strong in our bodies ....  
\- Hey, how about a little ...? Take a breath ... It will relax us a bit do you not think ...?  
\- Hmmmm .... Whatever you say Clarke ....  
\- Ok ... Do you want to change your clothes ...?

Clarke opened her arms and separated from Alex, who immediately turned her body in the direction of the blonde, who without another word, found herself attached to Alex's lips. The brunette had grabbed her by the waist, pulling her body against her, while her tongue ran slowly over Clarke's lips, as if tasting them, before she penetrated her when Clarke gave her permission, opening her mouth.

Alex practically tasted every inch of Clarke's mouth, tracing it with her tongue, which already seemed to be an expert, knowing exactly where to work more, to excite a Clarke simply by indulging her in her desires. The inner heat grew as she felt the blonde's movements against her body, which became more and more intense. And she simply let her body burn in flames, feeling the groans that she produced in that woman she longed for.

In the background she heard the beautiful song, "Say you love me" sung by the singer Jessie Ware, which made the atmosphere very special and romantic for them both.  
Those kisses with Alex had turned into sexual feelings, Clarke felt her body rise with passion and uncontrollable desires. She wanted to shed her clothes and do the same with Alex, who continued with her kisses, and those moans that grew, drowned in her lips, every time she changed position, making the kisses more and more intense.

Slowly she began to feel for Clarke's skin under that light blue shirt she wore. Her hands took the shirt from those tight black pants, almost without any help from Clarke. Alex had watched her all day, with those fantastic pants which exalted those curves,a temptation too great for what Alex's body experienced every time she saw her.

Clarke could not stop her, she let Alex's hands explore her skin under her shirt, which was not bothering her at this point. The brunette moaned when she touched for the first time those abs of her favorite doctor, her skin felt so soft, silky, and so warm, while Clarke simply groaned at the same time.

\- Alex ....  
\- Shuuu ... I don’t want you to stop me beautiful ... Let it happen ... I desire to feel your body .... I have had dreams ... Do not deny me please ...  
\- What about you...? Alex ... What am I going to do with you ...?  
\- Take me to bed .....

That desperate request made Clarke shudder to her soul ... Feeling a sensation in her belly so deep, that her whole body felt the electric shock running through her. Why did the scene have to be repeated like this ...? What fate and that incredible woman did that with her mind and her body ....? Her breathing was so agitated, her pulse raced, and she could no longer deny what she wanted.

Without another thought, Clarke grabbed Alex by her ass and lifted her body into hers. Alex was surprised by Clarke’s action, she found it hard to hold onto Clarke, she just panted, closing her legs around the waist of her strong and passionate doctor, still kissing her, now on her neck, which she had longed to feel with her lips for a long time. Clarke walked with her in her arms in the direction of the bedroom, which luckily for the blonde was not far.

Clarke could not understand what she was doing, she felt that something had taken hold of her. A huge passion running through her body, totally out of control. While Alex was still panting in her arms, in her mouth, making her even more fiery.

When they entered the room, Clarke lowered the brunette's body slowly onto the bed, looking at her with devotion, her eyes darkened and her pupils dilated. 

She held out her hands for Alex to take, bringing her body to hers. The brunette stared at her as if looking at an angel, her eyes were lost in those blues, so enamored and passionate.

Clarke put her hands on the face of that young woman she would own, she looked at her with desire and tenderness. Alex took her hands and brought them to her lips, without taking her eyes off her, kissing her sweetly. The blonde smiled at her, then released her hands and removed the annoying shirt she had on.

She knelt in front of Alex, while the brunette followed her with those green eyes, so fiery and dark, her lips open as if trying to breathe extra air, because of her erratic breathing. She was nervous, she was waiting to know what to do. Clarke was clearly in command, and Alex just wanted to be possessed by that beautiful woman on her knees in front of her.

The young woman's soft hands now ran up and down the brunette's thighs, with delicate caresses, as if barely touching that burning, trembling skin, which shook Alex more and more, still penetrating her blue eyes ... Clarke could feel her body was screaming for her to be taken, but she was still cautious, she had to clear her mind for a moment and find out if everything was going right with Alex.

\- You're sure of this love ....  
\- I've never been surer in my beautiful life .... It's just that I don’t know what to do .... I'm sorry ...

Clarke did not let her finish saying it, she kissed her with burning passion, while her hands were now beginning to unbutton Alex's white shirt. After a few seconds, her kisses had left Alex’s lips, and began to go down her neck, which Alex stretched back for, allowing the blonde to taste it, making her groan at every touch of that thirsty tongue.

Once she had unfastened all the buttons, she slowly removed Alex's shirt, while now she placed kisses on those bare shoulders which were so perfect. She took her time, savoring every inch of skin she kissed. She began to descend slowly, to those wonderful breasts, so excited. Her eyes settled on them for a moment,with pleasure she could see those nipples so upright, through the thin fabric of the Victoria Secrets silk black bra that looked so sexy on the brunette.

Clarke felt like she was possessed by the most intense sexual instincts she had ever experienced in her life, she still did not understand what was happening to her, but she enjoyed the feeling of being the one who dominated, who had the experience. Her hands went up the arms of Alex, gently caressing them with her fingertips very slowly, until they reached her shoulders, where they took the straps of the bra, then moved them down those arms, gently rubbing the skin of the brunette, who was moaning with her eyes closed, in complete ecstasy.

Her breathing was extremely erratic, she felt she lacked the air, but she was experiencing the deepest pleasure of her life, at those beautiful hands of Clarke. She'd wanted so much to know what to do, she just put one of her hands on Clarke's head, stroking her hair. The blonde was so sweet, so tender and protective, yet so passionate. What most maddened her, was the infinite time that was taken in each movement, making her suffer, but in the most delicious way possible.

Clarke lifted her intense blue eyes to the brunette for a moment, her gaze wild, out of control, yet full of love, which only kindled Alex even more, who found those eyes with her own, full of devotion and submission.

\- Babe ... lie down on the bed ….

Alex immediately did as she was asked, she could feel her heart beating so hard and so fast, with a slight tremor that seized her body for a moment, her nerves betrayed her. Clarke noticed it immediately, placing her hands delicately behind Alex's back, releasing her bra, then pulling back to look at her.

\- Shush ..... Love .... You are trembling ... Hey .... Everything will be fine ... Just relax ... But if there is something that makes you feel uncomfortable you will tell me, yes ...?  
\- Aha .... God! Clarke ... Hmmmm ... You're so incredible ...

Alex could barely speak the words, she just looked at Clarke seriously, nodding her head, she felt so protected by that sweet woman who raised the temperature in her body like a volcano. But she could not stop the nerves that had taken over her body, and at the same time, she was so excited, she wanted so much to feel Clarke, to make her her own.

Clarke stroked her face fondly, giving her little kisses to her cheeks, forehead, and nose, smiling at her, her fingers caressing those trembling lips. She knew that the brunette was very excited for her, but she also felt the nerves, which were normal, since having no memory, for Alex it was like her first time. Clarke wanted it to be special for her, for her to enjoy it, and to feel most loved.

The young doctor paused for a few seconds, seeing tenderness in Alex's face, who finally began to laugh, and to relax a little more.

\- Yes that’s it love .... Breathe ... Enjoy ... Don’t get tense ... I will not do anything that you do not want ok ...? I love you ....

Clarke needed to be sure that Alex was ready for that moment, she did not want her to be forced in any way, and she paid close attention to the body language of the brunette, and especially to her beautiful green eyes.

The blonde kissed her lips, nibbling at the bottom with little nibbles, sucking it, which produced an immediate effect from Alex of great pleasure, she began letting out groans and gasps. Clarke began the descent of the perfect body, that body so exquisite and athletic, which she had missed feeling next to her so much. She began her slow path with small, moist kisses, small nibbles and suctions, that skin was so delicious to her. While Alex shuddered at every touch, caressing the back and shoulders of the blonde, letting her know how well she was was feeling.

Clarke continued her journey to Alex’s breasts, which she began to massage with her hands, then she brought her mouth to one of them, suctioning that erect nipple, so aroused, which made Alex's body arch, letting out a deep groan from her mouth .... Clarke looked at her with so much pleasure in her eyes, while still sucking.

\- You're so beautiful .... So lovely .... So much I like you to enjoy ... I'm just loving you ....

Clarke grinned, panting, feeling the taste of Alex’s chest on her lips, now playing with the breasts, then she let her tongue begin to taste that nipple, while the brunette could not stop moving under her body, her pelvis grinding against her.

Alex could feel that she was soaked between her legs, so in need of feeling those hands of Clarke, but her dominant took her time to touch her body. Which caused constant sensations that ran all over her body, like an electricity that ignited each of her senses. That woman was making her feel paradise, she did not feel fear, she felt so immensely loved and possessed by that great passion.

Clarke slowly turned to pay the same attention to the other breast, which maddened Alex. Then she continued her way up again until she reached Alex’s right ear, which she licked with the tip of her tongue, then with a very deep voice whispered ...

\- Hello, beautiful, how do you like it?  
\- Hmmmm ... Clarke ... Please ...  
\- Tell me love .... Do you want me to make you mine ...?  
\- Yes,beautiful … Take me,I’m yours .... I feel I'm going to ...  
\- Shush ... no, not yet .... Enjoy it a little more .... Help me get your pants off ...?

Clarke retreated a little from her, releasing the button of the trousers and lowering them very slowly, then putting her hands to Alex’s side, brushing with the tips of her thumbs the low belly of Alex, under her panties, so close to that area, so excited and so in need of touching. Then to began to take the tight blue jeans blues of Alex, who after nodding her head, raised her body, so that Clarke had had space and could remove those annoying pants.

\- Hmmm ... Love .... so .... You're such a good girl for me .... For God's sake! You have a body so firm and beautiful ... I always loved to see those abs so well worked ...  
\- Hahaha ....  
Clarke now rubbed those abs with fervor and devotion, wetting her lips with pleasure ... But Alex produced a little laugh ...  
\- What are you laughing at? Does it tickle you ...?  
\- Aha .... Hahaha .... Clarke ...!  
\- Oh ... yeah ... I remember you're ticklish ....  
\- CLARKE! Hahahaha ....  
\- I'm sorry ... ok ... ok ... Relax ... Hmmmm ... Your skin is so soft... So delicious ... and all mine ....

Clarke pulled the brunette's jeans down very slowly, brushing her legs with her hands, then, once Alex's pants were off, her lips and tongue began to run up the long, perfect legs of the brunette, with short and passionate kisses, sucking that soft skin which she could feel really burned for her.

The dominant blonde took one of Alex’s ankles and lifted it up from the bed, then she positioned the brunette's leg over her right shoulder.

Alex relaxed her body and let Clarke guide her, enjoying it, letting her take possession of her, whatever she wanted, she was simply all hers, everything was so intense, so delicious, she could only bring her hand to her mouth and bite her fingers, it was so hot how Clarke made her body tremble, she could feel that her panties were so drenched, she needed Clarke to remove them and give her attention where she needed it.

The blonde finally reached her inner thighs, placing wet kisses, while one of her hands had positioned itself on the brunette's lower belly, who now moved her pelvis against that hand of Clarke, urging her to move it, to have more friction, to remove those annoying panties immediately.

Clarke guessed her desires, but not before she had played a little more with her beautiful woman, she placed her thumb on Alex's swollen clit, on the wet cloth. She began to move it in circles, which made the body of the brunette react in an incredible way, causing intense moans to come out of her mouth, which shocked the blonde who continued savoring those inner thighs, getting closer to the walls of her soaked vagina.

Suddenly Clarke stopped her kisses and caresses, to look at her for an instant, with eyes wide and possessive, that brunette so delicious and beautiful was her wife, and she was going to own her again, she needed to see her, needed to find those green forests, to know that she had that permission.

\- You want this love .... You are so beautiful when you moan for me ....  
\- Cla .... Clarke ....! Please ....  
\- Shush ... Beautiful ... Enjoy it ... Keep moving like this ... Keep moaning ... You're so wet for me ... You're really precious and all mine ...

Alex looked at her with a shuddering breath, but her eyes only revealed what was delivered by the pleasure that Clarke gave her, she wanted to be possessed by Clarke.

Clarke began to lower those soaking wet panties, helped by Alex, who kept asking for more and more. The blonde took off her clothes completely, before the darkened eyes and erratic breathing of the brunette, who watched her with devotion. To see for the first time the naked body of her doctor and lover, was something worthy of being remembered by her eyes forever, with those beautiful curves, and those breasts that took away the little breath she had. She wanted her so much, to feel her, to take her and make her her own, the owner of her deep moans, the owner of her ardent skin, and her great pleasure.

Clarke leaned over her body slowly, gazing at her with tenderness and some mischief on her face, searching for her lips once more, placing her leg between Alex's, producing friction that drove the brunette mad, who by the impulses of her body, began to grind her pelvis against the blonde's thigh, who strained to give her what she needed.  
Feeling the moisture of Alex on her leg made Clarke moan, nothing could turn it her on so much, as knowing how much her beloved was wet by the full pleasure she offered her, it was paradise.

After a deep kiss where their tongues intertwined in the fiery despair that grew, Clarke moved to return to make her way down Alex’s body with wet kisses, soft bites and suctions. Until she reached Alex's aroused and wet sex.

Clarke knelt in front of those open legs for her, taking them gently in her hands, still giving lots of little kisses, and placed them on her shoulders, slowly lowering her hands down the trembling thighs of that woman she was about to take once more. Her eyes looked at her for a moment with some malice, and a smile on her lips, she felt something so powerful inside her body.

Then she buried her face in that excited sex, beginning to play with her tongue in the entrance of the soaked vagina, she had missed the taste of that body that belonged to her, she licked every inch with sweetness and passion very slowly, enjoying Alex's body shuddering at every touch, her moans so deep, almost pleasurable shouts, as her body followed in frantic circular motions against the face of a passionate and dominant Clarke.

The blonde began to slowly penetrate with her tongue, while her thumb was causing friction with circular motions on her clitoris, Clarke was as aroused as her hot wife, she could feel her own wetness between her legs,seeking her own orgasm.

Taking possession of that beautiful body again maddened her, made her groan so deep, carried her to another place, one she did not want to return from. Then she reached up with her tongue to the clitoris, while one of her fingers penetrated her vagina slowly, in and out, she quickened the pace before the demand of Alex who did not stop panting and moaning, now holding her blond hair, pushing against her sex.

Clarke didn’t hesitate and penetrated her with another finger, increasing the pace, feeling that Alex was close to her orgasm, when within minutes, she could feel the internal walls contracting against her fingers, and that wonderful body arched, accompanied by a loud moan that came out of the brunette's mouth, holding Clarke's head firmly, and leaning back, lifting her body to the sky, feeling an electric shock running through every part of her being.

The blonde continued to penetrate, winding down slowly, accompanying her in her deep and delicious orgasm, which she had given her, making Alex’s finally hers. Then she moved up Alex’s body with sweet kisses up to her ear again while Alex's hands caressing her back, pushing her against her body, feeling that even though her climax was so intense that her green eyes welled with emotion.

\- You're so beautiful when you come for me ... So delicious .... I missed the taste of you, your skin, your body .... To hear your moans, so precious ...  
\- Clarke .... I love you beautiful ....

Those words paralyzed Clarke's heart for a moment, her body shuddered, her eyes unintentionally wet, her body began to tremble, sinking her face into Alex's neck, dropping her body to her side, embracing her with her arms and legs. The brunette felt her emotion and her tears wetting her skin, which immediately led her to simply shelter her, encircling her with her arms, caressing her back gently, while her lips placed placed kisses on her forehead and head.

\- Beautiful ... Don’t cry .... I love you Clarke ... I can feel it so much inside me ... and it is as beautiful as you ... Nothing makes me happier than knowing that I belong to you love.  
\- Ai hod yu in ai hodnes ...  
\- What does that mean ... beautiful? You speak that language too ...?  
\- It means: "I love you, my love ...." You taught me to say some sentences ... You wanted me to learn that language that for you was so special ...  
\- Awwww .... and you remember something so beautiful ...? You are so wonderful Clarke ... Let me try .... Ai ..... hod .... yu in .... ai ...  
\- Hodnes ....  
\- Ai hod yu in ai hodnes ....  
\- You're beautiful, did you know ...? More than you can imagine ... Forgive my moment of emotion ... I should have been holding you,cradling you ... It's like it was your first time ... How you do you feel love?feel…?  
\- Seriously, Clarke, you ask me that ...? Haven’t you noticed ...? It was simply the most beautiful thing I've experienced in my "short life" ... I felt like I was dying in your arms and then flying so high that I could not come back down down.... It was magic, you made it magical, and so special ... You are beautiful and so sweet Clarke ... I love you ... I love you .... I love you ....

Alex began to give euphoric kisses all over her face, to a Clarke who could not stop laughing, she felt so happy. The connection they possessed was simply unique and so profound. Then she moved away a little, leaning on one of her elbows, her hand caressing the brunette's still burning skin, who looked at her with bright eyes and that permanent smile on her beautiful face.

\- Clarke .... I want to love you the same way ... I want ....  
\- Shush .... love .... You don’t have to do anything ... You have only what you feel but not because you feel obliged ... Just enjoy, relax ... There is no hurry .. I will not go anywhere and neither will you.... I will not let you leave this room for a while ...I have not finished with you beautiful ... and I don’t think I will be for a long time ....  
\- Hahaha ... hmmmm .... That sounds wonderful .... because I just want to stay with you ....  
\- You know, the first time we made love, I had never done it before with a woman .... So for me it was like my first time too ... But I surrendered to you with the same passion and love that you did with me ... It was wonderful ... And I must say that you have been in a very short time the best teacher I could have ....  
\- Seriously...?! So I am the only woman you have been with ...?  
\- Yes .... The only one I have loved with my body and soul ....  
\- Awww .... I'm going to die of love right here … You are so beautiful and so mine ....? Thank you for telling me ... It feels very special .... Come here .... I want to feel you.

Clarke smirked, her cheeks a little flushed, letting herself mould into Alex's body, who moved over her, approaching those lips again. Yes, her body belonged only to the beautiful brunette, and it was beautiful to be able to share the same feelings of surrender.

Alex savored the mouth of her beautiful wife for a while as her body moved over the beautiful blonde's, positioning her leg between Clarke's, who began to moan and gasp as her pelvis searched for friction against the thigh of the brunette.

Alex groaned at her neck, feeling the dampness of her blonde's vagina. Her sex soon found the right position on Clarke's, making the friction perfect, moving at the same pace, moaning and panting, letting herself be carried to a climax.

Clarke tried to breathe, closing her eyes, arching her neck back, surrendering to what Alex wanted to do, to what she felt at that moment.

\- Tell me what you need beautiful .... I want to please you ... I want to make love to you Clarke ... I want to love you ...  
\- Your fingers, my love ... I need to feel you inside me .... please...5  
\- Hmmm .... Your skin tastes so delicious ....  
\- Oh heavens Alex ... Ahhhhh .....  
\- I'm so excited to hear your moans for me .....  
\- Come with me, my love ..... Please .... I want us both to get there together ....

Alex placed kisses to Clarke's beautiful breasts which she began to suck, lick, taste with her tongue and her lips, along with gentle nibbles on those erect and well formed nipples, as the blonde sank into the bethe bed more moaning her name, moving her body against her.

The brunette lowered her hand slowly over Clarke's body until she reached that aroused, wet area, it was incredibly exciting as her fingers brushed the blonde's clit, making her shudder. Her fingers followed the path to the entrance of that vagina so eager to feel them, immediately the blonde began to look for them, with some wild movements that surprised Alex, who smiled maliciously, watching the face of her beautiful doctor.

Without waiting any longer, she entered Clarke with two of her fingers in and out with a pace that quickened, while Clarke started to rub her clitoris against her, moaning with passion. She placed her thumb over Clarke’s clitoris, to help her reach that orgasm, which she was about to have a second time, she wanted to fulfill the wish of her beloved, and she was about to do so.

They both moved frantically against each other, at the same rate, with the same passion and thirst, their lips met and they simply collapsed, they could barely breathe. The erotic dance lasted a few minutes until finally, both at the same time managed to reach that climax so desired. It was so intense and so deep that their hearts seemed to come out of their chests, they tightened the hold they had on each others body, still kissing, drowning those intense moans in their own mouths.

After a few seconds they descended into the rhythm, relaxing with a smile in unison, while their fronts, wet with sweat, were united and their noses brushed tenderly. Alex pulled her fingers out of the warmth of Clarke, who made a moan, penetrating her mouth with her tongue, she wanted to continue to feel it, and Alex was ready to leave.

\- That was wonderful love .... You are so beautiful, so perfect ...I missed your fingers ... Hahahaha ...  
\- CLARKE! Hahahaha ....  
\- Well, they are so beautiful, talented and God! So deliciously long ... They make me shudder when they are inside of me ... Come and give them to me ....

Clarke took her hand and those fingers that had given her so much pleasure, and took them immediately to her mouth, sucking and licking every trace of her arousal, while Alex’s eyes widened and she shuddered deeply, again producing those contractions so delicious, biting her lower lip, wishing for even more.

\- Hmmmm ... I love you .... I love you ....  
\- God! Clarke .... I think I'm going to have another orgasm if you keep doing that ....  
\- Love ... Nothing will make me happier ... You are so delicious ...  
\- You're amazing Clarke Griffin .... I did not imagine you were like this in bed ...  
\- Like what...?  
\- So passionate, so beautifully wild ....  
\- Aha ... You transform me like this ....  
\- I love you my wild ....  
\- And I love you my sweet Alex ...

Suddenly a noise came from the stomach of Alex, who smiled, a little blush on her cheeks, and Clarke laughed ....

\- Hmmmm ... That seems to indicate that we should eat something Ms.Woods ...  
\- Yes ... It seems so .... Do you want to dine out ...?  
\- Hmmmm ... no .... I want to have dinner at home .... What do you say if I want sushi?  
\- Hmmm ... I would say that maybe I would like that...   
\- Yes good ... So I say, first we take a shower and then we go to the living room to have dinner ...?  
\- Hmmmm ... Shower ... Sounds good ....  
\- Sounds delicious ... Come here ...

Clarke kissed her intensely, between laughter, a few tickles and sweet caresses. After a few minutes they rose from the bed to the bathroom, where they both provided soft rubs, kisses and sensual soaps, with more laughter and playful hands.

Alex could not restrain herself, letting her beautiful doctor give her special attention on her back, kissing, biting, and letting those expert hands, take her to paradise again, between groans and gasps, and names in very deep voice. It was a shower that she would never forget. Clarke could not keep her hands still, she simply had to touch the brunette in such a way, and lead her to those deep and very sensual orgasms. To feel the owner of her passion was her new addiction.

They went out, dried, then put on white dresses. Clarke left the bathroom first to go into the living room, to order the dinner. In a few minutes Alex joined her, the blonde had poured two glasses of red wine, which she carried to her girlfriend, and offered her one of the glasses, after giving her a warm kiss on the lips. Through a large window, they could see the lights of the city, night had fallen, and the view was spectacular.

After a few minutes in silence, Alex walked a few steps to the grand black piano set near the window, sitting on the small bench, then propping her glass of wine on the piano. She looked at the keys for a moment, she felt something very familiar. She rested the hand that could move better over them, and her fingers pressed gently, as if they naturally knew how to do it, letting a couple of notes sound, which produced electricity running inside her, making her smile a little.

The sound of those notes attracted the attention of Clarke's eyes, who was somewhat distracted by drinking her glass of wine, watching the great city. Immediately the blue seas turned to Alex, with a sweet smile on her lips, as she took a candlestick and lit some candles.

Alex leaned against the other hand that still did not move very well, and tried to play. She could feel inside that her fingers knew this beautiful instrument well. She did not remember many things, but she could feel it, especially when the first notes were heard in her ears.

Clarke approached her, still smiling, sitting down beside her, while Alex concentrated on her hands, especially the one that she still had difficulty moving.

\- Was I a good pianist?  
\- You were wonderful ... I could spend hours watching you play, your hands seemed to caress those keys, it was something so natural for you, and the sound was so beautiful, you had an incredible talent. But don’t worry, over time that hand will regain normalcy, and you can play again and delight me.

Clarke took that right hand somewhat awkwardly, bringing it to her lips to kiss It tenderly, while the eyes of Alex followed in silence, then approached that beautiful face and join her mouth with that of her sweet doctor. Clarke immediately wrapped her arms around her, losing both in that deep kiss ... Then they separated but left their foreheads together, brushing their noses, with a smile on their lips.

\- Hey, beautiful, you want to hear how you played the piano ...?  
\- Uhmmmm  
\- Ok, wait here, let me see if I can connect my phone to the system ..... Yep, here you have it ... This is you playing a beautiful melody that you composed for me ...

Clarke sat again but this time behind the young brunette, holding her in her arms, leaning her head on the right shoulder of Alex, who when she heard herself play that piano so masterfully, with so much feeling, was so deeply moved that tears left her eyes, rolling down her cheeks, while staring at those keys in front of her. Clarke took her hands and caressed them, she could feel how excited Alex was, the same emotion that produced in her when she listened.

(Note: if you want to listen to the theme I chose to inspire me for this scene, you can search on YouTube: Yiruma's "Destiny of Love")

\- Hey love ... I don’t want you to get sad ... You'll play those keys in the same way soon....  
\- I want that more than anything Clarke .... I would love to be able to play for you again ... It feels as if it expressed so many feelings in my interpretations ... and you say that I dedicated this piece of music to you ...? It doesn’t surprise me, it transmits love to me, and it is what I evidently felt and feel for you ...  
\- Awwww .... You always say things that move me so much ... You are so ... I already had that word to use to describe you .... The woman who stole my heart, soul, body and all my senses.... You are so beautiful, but not only on the outside but also on the inside Ms.Woods ... and I love you ....

Clarke placed tender kisses on her shoulder and neck, while Alex let her head fall back, a smile on her lips. Despite feeling sorry for not being able to play the piano for her beloved, she felt so happy to be in her arms, to finally be able to feel that such pure love, so strong, so wild and unique that united them in an incredible way.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed Clarke’s kisses in silence, until a knock on the door sounded, announcing that their dinner had arrived. Clarke stretched a little to reach those lips she adored, giving them a sweet kiss, and then got up and opened the door to Gustus who had two bags of food in his hands and a slight smile on his face.

\- Hello Gustus ... Let me take those bags ... Do you want to join us ...? There is enough for all three if you like sushi ...?  
\- No thanks Ms.Griffin ... I've already had dinner, how is Ms.Woods ...?  
\- Good Gustus ... Thank you, especially for protecting us today ...  
\- It's just my job for Ms.Woods ... To which I must now return to.... Have a very good night ...  
\- Mochof Gustus ... Good evening to you too.

Clarke went to the kitchen to prepare the dishes with the sushi, the soy sauce and the wasabi. Accompanied by a bottle of rosé wine, which she took out of the refrigerator and two glasses ... Then she carried everything to the white marble table, which was in the middle of the room. Alex came over, sitting in the white armchair, followed by Clarke who didn’t leave much space between them.

They ate between laughter and talk, Clarke taught Alex to use the chopsticks to grab the sushi, the brunette tried but everything fell before reaching her lips. When they were finished, Clarke lay back on the couch, and Alex let her body rest on the blonde's, who immediately wrapped her arms around her. Both looking at the lights of the city through the large window, while the piano music played by Lexa, continued to play in the background. Clarke had turned off the lights, and the room was lit up with the lights of the many candles burning.

\- I like the candles and how you make the atmosphere so romantic ... You have a very romantic soul Clarke ...  
\- Hahaha ... Well the candles is something you showed to me ... You have always been obsessed with candles ... and also the background music ... So if I am romantic it is thanks to you, my love ... At your side I learned so many very nice things in a short period time ...  
\- Well that I could not imagine, being Lexa .... I mean, I did not really seem to be so romantic ...  
\- It is like I already said to you .... As Lexa you gave an image to people, one that was not your real self, your true being, you only let them see the things they wanted to see ...   
You did it to keep the image of the strong and brilliant business woman, you had to be, do you understand me? You had to make that image, authoritarian, arrogant and cold, but you were not really, and that's what I am trying to explain you my beautiful ....  
\- I'm glad to hear that ... I'm happy to begin to understand Clarke .... But I still don't like the price i paid for some things from my past .... I have also thought a lot about what it will be like on Monday ...  
\- What do you mean...?  
\- I was thinking about how I acted this morning, suddenly it was not me, but Lexa taking my place, giving that image to the people ... It is something that I cannot handle and scares me a little ... I don’t want to be herher Clarke ... I want to be myself .... That's why it bothers me that "I must” act ...  
\- I understand Alex ... Believe me ... But you can’t just introduce yourself as Alex state to the, people will be confused and will lose credibility in you ... It's like a domino effect ... the dominoes all start to fall one behind the other ... and if your people lose confidence in you, the company crumbles, because your enemies take strength ....  
\- Wow Clarke ... I thought you didn’t know anything about the business world ... But I'm surprised to hear you talk like that.at..  
\- Well, being by your side for a short time, and after reading that book of how you became who you are, I understand some things of that world, but believe me it is not to my liking ... It will be difficult for me even if you get the help of your friend Niylah Winters and Indra, it will be something completely new for me, but I will do it only for you love ... You went to sleep leaving that trust in me and I do not want to disappoint you .... I will do what I can to support your company until you can do it ...  
\- You are so wonderful .... I do not know what to tell you Clarke ... I have put you in such a difficult situation without even consulting with you before, and instead of saying no and sending me away from your life,and hating me for being so egocentric,you pause your career and offer to help me ... Not to mention how much you love me ... I cannot feel more grateful to life for having found you Clarke Griffin ... You really are an angel ....  
\- You are love ... You are ... Never forget ....  
\- Clarke ... Do you think I'll regain my memory ....? Do you think I'll disappear and Lexa appear ...?  
\- I really don’t know love ... But do not let that torment you now ... You must take things as they happen ... Now you are Alex, with your tastes, your desires, your way of seeing and living this life ... If you become Lexa I it will help to you re-start again and I of course will always keep on loving you ... and if you're staying Alex, I'll see that your life is something very special ... So if you are whether Alex or Lexa, you will not distance yourself from me away so easily ...  
\- Hahaha ... You're beautiful ... and I love you! What would I do without you in my life ....? Oh God!! You don’t know how much I love you Clarke .... You have no idea ....  
\- And I love my girl too ....

Clarke began to give her tender kisses while Alex laughed. Soon they became tired and decided to go to sleep. Clarke wrapped her arms around Alex's completely naked body, making the big spoon, which the brunette adored. She loved falling asleep feeling Clarke's body on her back, and her sweet kisses on her neck. Although she was afraid of tomorrow, Clarke's presence in her life made her feel confident and reassured. She didn’t know if she would stay forever, or if she would ever leave and Lexa would return, but both ways she knew that her love for Clarke would never change, and that comforted her.

Clarke, for her part, had been thinking a little of the situation that if Lexa came back some day, what would happen, how would she feel? She loved both Alex and Lexa, but they were so different in many ways ... It was a strange thing to think and imagine. But at the moment her current time was alongside that tender and vulnerable personality of Alex, that she felt she had to protect at all costs, which she somehow adored. With Lexa the roles were reversed a bit, the brunette was still a little authoritarian and possessive, which was causing Clarke concern before the operation, but she she knew that it was a matter of time and adaptation, especially for Lexa, who she knew had never been had been with anyone but Costia.

Her thoughts also focused on what would happen from Monday, when she took full control of "Woods Tech & Co.", her head was filled with questions without answers, which began to interfere with her sleep.

At one point, she felt her sweet Alex fall asleep in a matter of minutes. Very slowly she moved her arms from around Alex, but her beloved was so asleep that she did not feel it,she she gave her a small kiss on her shoulder and left the bed. She needed to think a little, to have some space, to relax ... She put on her silk robe and went to the living room, poured herself a glass of milk and went to the large window.

Her mind wandered over several things, to which she did not find much of a response, but she could not sleep. After a few long minutes, she was surprised by the arms of Alex, who’s arms held her from from behind ...

\- Hey, beautiful ... can’t You sleep?  
\- Sorry for having left the bed love ... But no ... I am having one of those nights when my mind doesn't stop thinking of so many things ....  
\- Well, if there is something that I have learned from my short life, it is that using time thinking over things that you already know the answers to is a waste of time ...  
\- But I don’t know the answers Alex ... and I can't stop thinking ... Sometimes I'm like this ... As I sometimes say ... Okay, whatever it is ...  
\- I wish I could calm your thoughts as you do with me ...  
\- It's just that I don’t want to disappoint you with the company ...  
\- Clarke ... You could never, no matter if it works or not, what you are doing for me is something that I can never thank you for enough, love ... So please, don’t feel that pressure on your shoulders ... I do not want it ... I'm already feel .,i feel feeling bad,so sorry for leaving you such a commitment .... Look at me please ...

Alex gently turned Clarke's body towards her, looking for those beautiful eyes, so blue, all hers..

I know you will not disappoint me, I know you will be great, you are a very intelligent woman, and if I think I know why I chose you over any other person, it was not only for love and trust, it was for your but also that brilliant mind you have. And if something goes wrong, I could never judge you over it.We'll be fine ... You and I will make it.

After her words, Alex embraced Clarke, giving her confidence, love, and some calm feelings. The blonde allowed herself to be be cradled in those arms, she really wanted to believe that she could do it with that task, for her love.... Then she parted, caressing her face, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

\- Now I want you come back to bed with me Ms.Griffin, no more thoughts, we must sleep ... Tomorrow I want us to do something outside, if the weather is good .... before Indra comes ... We have both greatly missed fresh air ... What do you say ...?  
\- I think that sounds that's a great idea.... and what do you say about going to a beautiful park that I know, on my Harley Davidson Ms.Woods?  
\- Seriously...?! Oh, my God! I really would would love that to ....  
\- Then we will .... Hey, Ms.Woods ...  
\- Ms.Griffin ...  
\- I love you so much .... much ... much ...  
\- Ms.Griffin ... I love you much more ...Hehe  
\- That's not fair ....

They both cuddled together in bed, continuing to discuss the point of who loved whom the most, between laughter and a few tickles, until world of dreams took them away, together.


	13. "Shadows..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, always thanks for keep reading this story and welcome to the new ones!  
> Here start to appears some shadows in the story provide by a very interesting new character "Niylah Winters". Sure you gotta love it ;)  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks always to my amazing friends Joanne and Matt for the incredible translation work!  
> Sangabrielle

Clarke woke up thanks to the alarm she had set, so they could go to the park before Indra's visit. She didn’t like to wake up so early, especially after a night so romantic and so moving in many ways. When she opened her eyes, she met the beautiful face of her lady, who had her eyes still closed, sleeping peacefully, her arms around her waist. She really was sorry to have to wake her up, but otherwise she was going to make it impossible to do that picnic they had planned.  
She smiled, beginning to caress her face sweetly, trying to get her to open her eyes.

\- Hey love, my sleeping beauty ....  
\- Hmmmm ...  
\- Hey ... Open those beautiful green eyes of yours ....  
\- Nooooo ... Clarke ... It's too early ...  
\- Love .... I know, but if we want to go somewhere as we planned we must leave the bed, so that we have time before we must return to meet Indra later ....  
\- Nooooooo .... You're cruel Ms.Griffin .... I need to sleep .....  
\- Hahaha ... Oh my God! Seriously you're worse than me! … You're so beautiful did you know ...?  
\- You are not going to convince me like that Griffin ... Shush ... Turn off the light … Come here ... I need to feel you ...

Alex curled up under Clarke's body who simply smiled and was so moved by the image of the brunette, who still had her eyes closed, now with her head resting between her breasts.

\- Ahhhhh ... Nothing like feeling this ... Now let's sleep ....  
\- No...! Hahaha .... Ms.Woods .... seriously, open your eyes and tell me good morning ....  
\- You're cruel Griffin .....  
\- Nooooo ... I like to do what I plan ... Do you really want to spend the day sleeping, Ms.Woods ...?  
\- Yes ... We will stay in bed all day ... We will get up when Indra comes ... Leave the park for another day ....  
\- Oh, my God! You're really terrible ... but how can I say no ...?! Look at you, you look like a teddy bear curled up in my chest ... It's like too cute!  
\- Hahahaha ... Good morning Clarke ... I love you very much ....  
\- Well, that's better ... I also love you ... Now tell me, will we go to the park or not ...?  
\- Hmmmmm ... I don’t know … Now you've woken me ... But maybe it doesn’t matter ... It's also not a bad idea to stay in bed with you all day ... Hmmmmm ... You understand me...?  
\- Oh ... Yes I understand you, Ms.Lovergirl ...  
\- Hahaha ... Okay, what do you say ...?  
\- I love the idea ... Come here .... Give me those delicious lips of yours ... I need my morning kiss … and then I'm going to prepare us breakfast ....  
\- Mmmmmuuuuuack ... Are you seriously going to prepare our breakfast ...?  
\- Yes ... You did it for me the first time we made love in my apartment ... You surprised me in bed with the best breakfast I have ever tasted ...  
\- Wow, really...? Lexa ... I mean, did I really cook ...?  
\- Oh yes ... and you were an expert ... Hmmmmm .... Don’t remind me of those delicious meals that you have made ... Oh my God! A culinary teacher ...  
\- Hahaha ... I really don’t imagine doing that ... But I'm glad that I gave you so many beautiful memories ....  
\- You are and always have been, the best of my life Ms.Woods, never doubt that ... Now I must go to the kitchen ... Do you want eat to breakfast here? Or come with me and have breakfast at the table ...?  
\- Hmmm ... Love, I'll come out in a few minutes ... I need to finish waking up ...  
\- Okis dokis ... But don’t delay ... I am fast at preparing breakfast ...  
\- I won’t ... I promise ... I love you ...

Clarke gave another morning kiss to her beautiful brunette, who was looking at her with eyes in love and a big smile on her face, then she left the bed, first to the bathroom, and then to the kitchen. Outside it was a beautiful and sunny day, she regretted that they had decided not to go to the park, but she understood her girl.

Before starting to make breakfast, she sent a text message to Indra, asking her what time she would come later in the day. Then she tied an apron to her waist and began to prepare her special breakfast, of pancakes, eggs, coffee and orange juice.

After a few minutes, her phone vibrated and when she looked she saw Indra's response informing her that she would be there at 16:00. She sent a text back to Indra, and went on with her cooking. At the same instant she was surprised by the arms of her beloved girl, who gave her affectionate kisses on her neck, which distracted her a little from her pancakes.

\- Hi love ... Hahaha ... Don’t tickle me, otherwise we won’t eat breakfast ...  
\- Aha ...? Are you really so sensitive Clarke ...? Hahaha ... Oh good to know ...  
\- Oh no! It is not good that you know ... No ... Stop ... No hahaha ... No please ... Or the food is going to burn ... Hahaha .. . Oh just you wait until I have free hands, Ms.Woods ...  
\- Hahaha ... Oh no ... You cannot get revenge Ms.Griffin ... I'm in control now ...  
\- What if … ? Hmmm … no, I guess I knew that my command would not last more than one night …  
\- Awwww ... No ... You will always be my beautiful commander ...  
\- Seriously … ? Well ... that I do like ... I don’t know why but I like it ...  
\- Hahaha ... I think I understand why ... I don’t have those memories, but I can feel it a little, and being in charge gives you a certain pleasure ... Although Lexa is not present at the moment, there are certain things about her that I can perceive, or feel .... I think that all that power which she handled, gave her much pleasure ... Surely sexually speaking it was the same ....  
\- Oh ... I also think that, yes ... There was a woman once, we found her unfortunately in a bathroom, she was drunk, and was one of your ex’s ... and she began to tell me certain sexual details that left me with my mouth wide open until you appeared making her shut up ...  
-She did not! Seriously… ?! Oh my goodness ... And poor drunk girl ... I would have felt so sorry for her ... and shameful too ... and tell me what she said about me ...?  
\- Oh no Ms.Woods ... You will not make me talk about it .... I'd rather have you picture it ... Or even better, forget it ....  
\- Hmmmm ... Maybe you're right ... There are things I would prefer not to know about Lexa ... For the moment I am making a truce with her ... After the things you have shown me, such as that area of the hospital...  
\- Well I hope you like my pancakes ... They are not quite like yours but I don’t think you will complain ...  
\- I would never complain love ... Everything you do for me I love ...  
They sat on the sofa, putting the exquisite breakfast in front of them. Both were clearly hungry, they just enjoyed the food in their mouths, while they looked at each other for moments, smiling like two silly lovers ...  
\- You are so beautiful ... I could lose myself in those green eyes all day ...  
\- I could say the same with those blue seas ... So shiny, so beautiful ... and these pancakes! Oh my God! They are heavenly !! How delicious ...  
\- Hey ... I think you're hungry ...?

Clarke watched in amazement as Alex ate the pancakes after pouring lots of syrup on them, as if she had not eaten in a long time. She was very different to Lexa, who always just tasted the food, since it was not much to eat, and then need more exercise. The complete opposite to Alex.

\- Hmmmm ... They are really delicious ... Ohhhhhh I need this in my mornings every day ...  
\- Hey Alex, does your body not call you to do some exercise ...? As you can see your body is full of muscles ... You will imagine that Lexa did not have them just for sex, right ...?  
\- Hahaha ... no, I guess not ... I have noticed that my muscles are very firm ... What sports did i do ...?  
\- Oh well I don’t remember the long list you gave me one day ... But my eyes went wide when you told me about it ... Particularly you liked water sports, surfing, diving, windsurfing etc ... You had a routine with your personal trainer Harley Pastermak. I think it was about 25 minutes every day before you started your day.  
\- Oh wow ... I cannot imagine doing those sports ... Gosh! I don’t even know if I can swim ... I feel like water, when I look at places with water, it calms my mind ... and oh no .... Personal trainer ...? Exercises in the morning ...? That’s definitely not me .... and what sports do you do Clarke ...?  
\- Hahaha ... Me …? You tried to push me to do something ... But you didn’t succeed ... In that sense you and I are the same ... Sports, running ... they are not my passion ....I like to live differently, I mean, obviously I take care of myself a little, I try to eat healthy and exercise, I always do, but I remember we had our little discussions and differences, because you didn’t like me to eat so much sugar ... You were very strict with regards to food and calories etc ... You were used to that lifestyle, exercises, diets, healthy and organic meals etc ... I didn’t bother about it until you started trying to get me to do the same ...  
\- Oh I would had not have liked that, had I been in your place ... That possessiveness and authoritarianism ... God! Why was she like that ...? Why could she not respect what others did or how they lived their lives ...? Why did she have to have power over other people ...? Sorry Clarke ... seriously ...  
\- Don’t feel bad love ... I know you did it for my own good ... You wanted me to take care of myself more, to eat healthier ... Until you had my refrigerator filled with healthy foods ... fruits, etc. ... that did displease me a bit ... But don’t think about those things anymore ... I don’t tell you so that you will feel bad Alex .... it was part of your personality ... When you loved someone you became overprotective, and perhaps you tried to make the decisions for both of us, with the best intentions, but without thinking... Don't worry, I had put you in your place a few times ... Lol … Those arguments were fierce but I think that you were beginning to understand ... It is that love ... You had never had a girlfriend ... Someone to love and protect ... and you committed normal errors of new people ... But nothing serious, you were learning, it was that you just needed time ...  
\- You are so sweet Clarke ... You have been so patient with me, so loving in all senses ... I cannot believe how lucky I have been to find you ... It is beautiful to know that loving you means that I was trying to be someone better, and that you were there teaching me to be better ... I love you so much ... Thank you ...

Alex approached Clarke, giving her a deep, sweet kiss, which lasted a few seconds, with many emotions, gratitude, joy of being together. Clarke couldn’t stop a couple of tears that fell from her eyes. Alex was the person who she had always dreamed of knowing and loving, she was so perfect, so sweet, so respectful and gave so much freedom in every way.

So different to Lexa, and it was not that the blonde began to compare them too much and say, Alex was better, but she could not counteract that feeling. That with Lexa, she had to work much more with the relationship, because of the brunette always taking command and dictating others. She knew that Lexa was trying to change for her, and that she loved and admired her, but in Alex she didn’t have to do anything, the brunette nowadays was just perfect for Clarke, and she feared she would not last long.

The shadow of Lexa regaining memory one day began to worry her, for she wouldn’t know how to react to it. She felt that she was falling in love with Alex, and that scared her a little, but she just could not deny it.

\- You know precious, the day is so beautiful and we have many hours before Indra comes, how about a little time outside ...?  
\- Hmmm ... Ok Clarke ... Let's ride your Harley ...?  
\- Hahaha ... If you want ...?  
\- I would love to ....  
\- Good, love ... Then we will change and leave ....

They left near noon, both in jeans, t-shirts and leather jackets, black for Alex and brown for Clarke. The blonde had her Harley Davidson in the garage of the building, having moved it temporarily with the brunette.

Alex was so excited and nervous at the same time, obviously she didn’t remember riding a motorcycle, but as long as Clarke was in charge and held on to her, she felt that everything would be fine.

Clarke helped her adjust her helmet and sat down asking her to sit behind her and hold tightly to her waist.

\- Are you ok Alex? Listen, the force of the wind you will feel will be strong ... But don’t be scared, I will not go too fast... Do you want to listen to music ...?  
\- Ok Clarke ... I would like to hear your music ...  
\- Well then let's look for something ... mmmm ... This is going to be great, it's not Bryan ... But you'll like it ... Ready love ...?  
\- Yeah, come on Clarke ...

Clarke started her motorcycle and an energy ran through Alex's excited and cheerful body. She could feel the vibration in her legs and she liked it already, besides the song "Bad Girl" sung by Avril Lavigne with Marilyn Manson was perfect. Behind them she noticed a car with Gustus driving, as always, for the safety of the brunette.

\- Clarke, it is necessary that Gustus follows us in the car ...?  
\- It is love, it's for your safety, believe me I don’t like it either, but you are who you are and you always need to be protected, besides, after leaving the hospital, the paparazzi and the press are lurking ... It's better that Gustus is close for any altercation or incident that may occur ...  
\- Ok ... I get it, by the way! Why do I have to be Alexandria Woods ...? Lately I feel that I would like to be someone else, like you, someone who the press would never persecute … a normal person ...  
\- Alex, you are a normal person, only more famous ... But do not think about it, Gustus will stay at a distance ... You won’t even notice ...

Alex wrapped her arms around Clarke and they both smiled, coming out of the garage. Clarke drove at low speed, so that Alex was not frightened by the force of the wind. But the brunette began to move her fingers on the blonde's abdomen to the beat of the music. Clarke could feel how happy Alex was clinging to her waist, enjoying the wind, the freedom and good music, embraced by her love.

\- What do you say Alex, do you dare to feel more speed on my Harley ...?  
\- Yes ... I'm ready Clarke ... It's great! I feel immense freedom! Wooohoooo!  
\- Hahaha ... Well in some things you have not changed Ms.Woods .... Ok then, we will feel the speed on two wheels ....

Clarke took the highway and slowly began to raise the speed, as she felt Alex's hands clinging more tightly to her body, but also the adrenaline that ran through the veins of the brunette, causing her to scream, just as she did the first time. That was full of emotion to the blonde, it was like repeating the scene and was very funny.

After a while feeling the adrenaline of speed, Clarke took the first exit, stopping for a moment in a parking are, to make a brief break.

\- Wow … That was GREAT CLARKE!!! THANK YOU!!! I still feel my legs shaking but I loved feeling that strong wind on my face and the feeling of freedom!!  
\- Hahaha ... Well Ms.Woods you behaved like that first time I took you for a ride as Lexa ... So there is no difference, you feel the adrenaline run through your veins and you feel alive! Now you'd have to try driving those fast sports cars you have ... The first time you took me you almost made me pee in my pants! You cannot imagine how hard I was gripping the armrests, and you just squeezed the accelerator laughing, and GOD! As you drove ... It was like part of you .... I think you once told me that you drove F1 race cars, since you were a member of the FIA, so some teams would let you try the cars ....  
\- Really ...? So I am a good driver ...? Wooow! It would be interesting to try to see if I can remember how to drive ....  
\- Well you'd have to try it out with Raven ... She's the expert on four wheels ... She might be able to help you drive if you don’t remember ...  
\- Yes, that would be a very good idea Clarke .... I should ask Raven if she would help me ....  
\- Oh sure she will, she loves the cars and you are her new best friend, so I have no doubt that she will help you....  
Well, we had better go to the park before it gets too late ....  
\- The park...?  
\- Yes ... We are going to go to a park that I like a lot ... It’s not far ... Now I will tell Gustus where we will go, he already knows the place ...  
\- Ok Clarke ... So that means you've taken me there before ..?  
\- Yes ... But I want to see if any memory comes to you when we are there ...

Clarke approached Gustus's car to tell him where they were going, to which the bodyguard nodded. Then she returned to her Harley and Alex, to start her motorcycle again and go to the park, where she had taken Lexa the first time to the huge Marquette Park.

When Alex arrived she looked at everything in awe, a beautiful place, full of trees, and thousands of flowers everywhere, as well as several families and couples enjoying the beautiful weather that Sunday. When they arrived at Clarke's favorite spot, she stopped the motorcycle and both of them got off the bike and took off their helmets. Alex had her mouth open and a huge smile on her face.

\- My God Clarke this is wonderful this place!! It's just magical ... and look at that lake! WOW!! THANKS BEAUTIFUL!!

Alex immediately threw herself into Clarke's arms to kiss her all over her face, while the blonde responded to her kisses and held her in her arms, laughing. Then she put her on the floor again to kiss her more deeply, their tongues met and danced, taking them to another place, sweet, exotic, ardent. 

The sensations began to rise through their bodies and both smiled in unison. Clarke, somewhat more controlled, parted her lips from the brunette, still holding her at the waist, resting her forehead on that sweet woman in front of her, touching their noses with tenderness. Her eyes met soon with those two green gems that looked at her with adoration.

\- If we continue like this love, we are going to give everyone a free show … and there are children everywhere ... Hahahahaha … The parents are going to report us, and with good reason ...  
\- Hahaha ... I'm sorry Clarke ... It's jus that when you kiss me you turn me on immediately ... I cannot control what I feel  
\- I know ... I feel the same … Hahaha ... We look like two teenagers ... God! What am I going to do with you Ms.Woods ...?  
\- Take me to the amusement park ...?  
\- What...?  
\- Look ... There ... there seems to be an amusement park ....

Alex pointed with her finger behind Clarke, who turned to see that not far from where they were, there seemed to be an amusement park, which moved through different cities during the summer period ... She turned her face to the brunette and looked at her with a huge smile on her face.

\- Do you really want to go ...? But we don’t have much time ... We should try to be quick, or Indra is going to be really angry ...  
\- Hahahahaha ... Why are you so afraid of Ms.Trikru ...?  
\- It's not that I am afraid ... It's that she is unbearable when things change ... Hahaha ...  
\- Well, you're right ... I'm intrigued to know how it was with her before ... When Lexa was ....  
\- Oh you stopped that ... You really had a lot of authority ... You never let her irritate you with her anger ... You stopped her immediately with a firm response, and she immediately shut up, because to her and Gustus you are more than the boss ... It is something that comes from tradition of their families ... You are their "HEDA", that person at the top of everything ... and they obey you and keep silent ...  
\- Oh ... I find it so strange ... I cannot imagine acting with authority with Ms.Trikru ... Sometimes I'm very intimidated by that woman ... She is excellent at doing her job but sometimes she is so...  
\- Obsessive...? Possessive ...? Dedicated to a 24-hour agenda ...?  
\- Hahahahaha ... Well yes but she is a good person ... it shows that she cares more than me just being her boss ....  
\- You are ... For her and Gustus you are like their daughter ... They looked after you since you were born ... I would say, more than your own parents, they were always busy with business and their social lives ... From very young age they sent you to school in Europe, where they only visited you for very few occasions during the year ... It's like they never really made you feel the love of family ... and I felt sorry when you told me ... It was a normal thing for you, because you never knew anything else ... But for me it is something terrible ... Imagining just what you must have felt when you got sick, or when you were afraid at night, or when you simply needed that warmth of your mother or father embracing you, giving you love and protection ...  
\- It sounds really sad Clarke ... I'm glad that I have no memory of my childhood ... But knowing it I think it is understandable that I became someone like Lexa ... How do you pretend you can feel love, or know how to love another person, when she had never received any love from her parents...?  
\- Maybe Alex ... You were nothing like that ... You grew up without love, not knowing how to give to another person, you were trained not to feel love, with a private education and a lot of coldness … Well, until you met Costia....  
\- Who's Costia ...? Oh ...you already told me … My friend I had from childhood that I have several photos of on my phone ...? It shows someone very sweet ... and I seemed to be very happy at her side ... I smiled as I do now with you ....  
\- I think you were very happy with her ...  
\- What happened to her, Clarke? Were we just friends ...? Because when I see the photos I feel there was something more ... Something very strong between us ...

They were both walking towards the amusement park not far away, holding hands. Clarke didn’t know whether to tell the story of Costia, or at least not completely. She was afraid of Alex's reaction to that, but she needed to know that they had been more than friends.

\- Come with me, my love ... Let's sit here a bit ... I need to tell you something ...  
\- Costia and I were girlfriends ...?

They sat on a bench by the lake, Clarke had Alex's hands in hers, looking at her gently, she lifted them to her lips and kissed them. The brunette looked at with blank eyes, staring at Clarke as she confirmed her suspicion.

\- Yes Alex ... Costia was not only your best friend, but over time you realized that you loved each other, that you had fallen in love with each other when you reached adolescence. Costia was your first love ...

Unable to avoid it, Alex's eyes became crystal clear and a tear rolled down her cheek, staring at Clarke with some sadness. She didn’t know exactly why she had this feeling of internal pain, of sadness about Costia. Every time she saw her photos, or talked about her or heard her name, she felt a pain in her chest, more precisely in her heart, and she wanted to cry.

\- Clarke ... What really happened to her … ? What happened to cost Costia her life …? Do you know what happened...? Tell me please ... I need to know ....  
\- Alex ... I don’t know if you are ready for that ... It is sad ... It caused you huge damage in your soul and in your heart, from which you could never recover ... Your heart froze and you could never feel love again, until I crossed your path ...  
\- Clarke ... You can’t say something like this, and not expect me not to beg you to tell me what happened? I need to know, and I'm more than ready to hear it ... When I see my photos or hear her name I feel a great internal pain and I can’t understand why ... So please tell me ...  
\- Costia and you grew up together, your families were among the richest in Australia. And you became very close, friends, your families sent you to private schools in Switzerland together, you were inseparable I imagine. When you reached adolescence you realized that what united you was love and you became a couple, hiding the relationship from your families who would never be able to accept it. You were expected to find someone to marry that was of the same social level as you, with whom you would start a family. But when you and Costia fell in love, you had to go into hiding not only from your families but from society. You planned to wait until you both came of age to tell your parents, and you would decide on your own lives then”.  
Clarke told the tragic story, without letting go of Alex's hands, who looked at her with eyes full of sadness, and somewhat broken. She knew that it was going to be a great sadness to hear that terrible story of her life, but it was precisely that, it was part of her life and why would she deny it, even if it was something hard to hear. She had the right to know it, and maybe it would also help her understand why Lexa was as she was, help her accept her and stop seeing her as a monster, and more like someone who had been hit hard by a great tragedy in her life. Added to never having someone to console her pain, someone to turn to, it was really very hard for Alexandria to survive after the loss of Costia, and to feel so guilty about what had happened to her.

Alex's eyes were filled with tears as she listened to Clarke, she could not believe something so tragic and so painful. Somehow to hear the story that made her become the cool and superb Lexa Woods, was helping her stop hating herself, or feeling shame. To listen to that account of her past was healing part of that wound she could still feel in her soul, even though she had no memories of her, it was something so strong inside that she could feel the grief and loss of that sweet young woman named Costia. 

She couldn’t stop the tears when Clarke finished telling her, immediately tears began to roll down her cheeks, falling onto the warm chest of her beloved, who immediately opened her arms to surround and hold her tightly, giving her kisses on the forehead as she caressed her. Alex could not stop crying and letting all the pain instead her out, it was so intense, but it was so wonderful to have her beloved Clarke with her, to feel that beautiful new love.

The blonde ran her hands through the hair of of Alex, feeling her pain so deeply, the tears of her sweet brunette, but she knew she had done the right thing. She knew that Alex had a right to know, and that most likely knowing would help her accept her past and begin looking forward to the future, knowing that now she was not alone. That she is there loving her, taking care of her, and would never leave her.

Suddenly Clarke heard a voice in her head ...

\- Thanks Clarke ...

Immediately she raised her head a little, opening her eyes to a very strong light that blinded her, it was not the sun, but a figure appeared slowly from that light, it was someone very familiar who looked at her with a sweet smile. She stared at her for a moment, it was so pure, so angelic. The voice continued to speak in her head, since she did not move her lips, she just looked at her, but she could speak inside her.

\- Thank you for telling Alex the story Clarke ... That will help her heal ... To accept ... To feel better about herself ... And I can now go my way ... Tell her that I have loved her very much and that I will always be by her side until it is her time, I will be waiting at the end of her path ...

Clarke answered without speaking, simply in her mind, speaking to her from the heart that it beat very fast and very strong.

\- Costia ... I love her a lot ... I just want her to be happy, to feel love and be loved as you did ... Thank you for helping me so much, I know that even though she loves me today, she will never stop loving you ... You will always be more than special to her ...  
\- Take care of her and love her a lot ... You are someone special and I am very happy that you are by her side ... Do not fear ... Always trust in the love that unites you, it is pure and strong and will keep you united no matter the circumstances or distances ... Remember ... Life is about more than just surviving ... Now I must go my way … Thank you for being the light in her darkness Clarke ...  
\- Thank you Costia for being her first love. For being the angel that protects her always, and for helping me to see why she is the way she is. I promise that I will always love and protect her with my life ...  
\- I know you will Clarke ...

Clarke's eyes filled with tears, for the emotion of the moment so magical, and so personal. Feeling Alex in her arms that she was calmer, she no longer cried and her breathing had almost returned to normal. She clung to her even harder, needing to fully feel her for an instant, she kissed her head gently, caressing her face, which was still pressed to her chest.

Alex felt something had left her soul, the pain, the guilt she had apparently felt most of her life. She felt free, freed from such weight, from that weight of the past that had tormented her even without having the memories, but the memories in her heart and soul had not disappeared.

But now she felt a great peace, she felt that strong and beautiful love from Clarke, listening to the strong heartbeats of the heart that united them and loved her so much.

She also understood that Clarke's arrival in Lexa's life had been like a warm light of hope amid so much darkness, loneliness, and cold. She was so grateful to life that someone so special was at her side, a true angel who with so much love and patience had managed to overcome all those huge walls she had built over so many years. Clarke's light and love had found the way to that frozen, broken heart in so many pieces, had given her warmth, helped her to remember what love was, restored her life and made her heart beat again, and heal.

Without letting her face separate from that warm chest she uttered the words ...

\- Thanks Clarke! You don’t know what it means to me that you have told me, I feel a great pain leave my soul, given way to the light of hope. You're an angel did you know ...? You are definitely MY angel ... and I love you so much that my heart beats faster every time I say ... I have no memories of Costia, but I can feel the great love I have felt for her, I hope that her soul rests in peace, knowing that I will no longer torture myself for what happened. And I also know that I will never stop loving her, she will always be special to me ...  
\- I am sure she is right next to you, surrounded by light, and very happy knowing that you allow yourself to feel love again. That you are healing, and that you will continue with your life without guilt, accepting your mistakes. She will never stop loving you, from where she will always take care of you and accompany you to every step of life, until your time on this earth is over, she will be at the end of the road waiting for you. Her love for you is infinite Alex ... and she is your true guardian angel ...  
\- What you just said is so beautiful Clarke … It’s like you really knew what Costia thought....  
\- I know ... Believe me ... I know love ... and I feel so happy to be at your side, and to love you and care for you ...  
\- I love you so much Clarke ... Please never leave me ... Even if tomorrow I disappear and Lexa returns ... Always remember that I will be there inside of her loving you ... and I know that she loves you, even with her flaws ... But her love for you is so immense that she tries to be a better person, she has really tried ... Have patience, teach her the important and beautiful things of life as only you know them. Don’t listen to her in her silly moments of pride or authoritarianism ... They are simple walls that she believes she should not show, that she is fragile and that she can feel fears like the others.  
\- Alex ... Why are you talking to me like this ...? As if you are leaving tomorrow and your other self aka: "Lexa", is coming back ...? I know there is a possibility that you will regain your memory and that happens, you become Lexa again but I don’t want to listen to you as if you were saying goodbye ... Please don’t ...  
\- I am not Clarke ... I just keep in mind the fact that my existence, this one as Alex, can be very limited ....  
\- Well ... All human beings are the same,it's the rule of life, love ... So don’t keep telling me what to do when you become Lexa, if someday you do ... I love one woman and it's you! ALEXANDRIA NATALIE WOODS! Not Lexa, not Alex ... But the same woman ... To whom I LOVE WITH INSANITY and TO WHICH I WILL NOT LEAVE! Did you hear me Ms.Woods?  
\- Hahaha ... Okay ... Thanks Clarke ... We love you very much!

Alex snuggled closer into Clarke's arms which held her against her chest. She didn’t really like it when Alex started saying things like that, it sounded like goodbye at any moment. It made her think too much about that possibility, that she suddenly regained her memory and the old Lexa returned, which she would obviously love, but she realized she was beginning to feel even stronger things for Alex.

She could not define the reason, because as she had just said, it was a single woman whom she loved blindly, but that duality of personality was something not easy to handle for the blonde. On the one hand she felt more relaxed with Alex, since she was so sweet, so respectful of time and personal space, and so innocent in some way. With Lexa she had to somehow deal with different things about that personality, she was someone superb, authoritarian and possessive, with which it was not easy to live, but obviously she would do as she was doing now.

With Alex things were much easier, their personalities fitted together much better, and somehow that feeling that she had made it her own to give that other special touch to the relationship. She felt the power to be the one to protect her, to love her, to take care of her and to love her.

Clarke was a true mixture of thoughts, but she didn’t want to get lost in them, because for now they confused her and she just wanted to enjoy what life today offered her, today she was embracing sweet Alex, and she wanted to continue enjoying, she did not know if Lexa would come back someday, but she was certain she would never stop loving her. Her heart and soul were forever attached to her, whether she was Alex or Lexa.

\- Hey love ... There's no time to go to the amusement park, I'm sorry but I'd rather eat something before returning to the apartment. But I promise that we will go before we leave the city ...  
\- Awwww … I wanted to have a little fun … You're right, my stomach is indicating that I need to eat ... and if not ... We don’t want to give reasons to Indra to get angry ...  
\- Ok, then let's go ... I know the best hamburger place in the whole city ...  
\- Sounds great ... Listen what do you say if we invite Gustus ...? I feel real pity that he is always taking care of me and I hardly ever see that man eating ...  
\- Oh of course, but he will probably say "no thanks", he is like that...

They walked back to where the Harley Davidson had been parked. But before they went up they approached where Gustus was and invited him to go eat hamburgers with them, which they achieved after Alex insisted a lot.

Clarke drove her Harley to a small restaurant in the northern part of town, where in her opinion they served the best hamburgers in town, and Alex and Gustus were quick to agree after having the first bite of their burgers.

For the big bodyguard it was so strange to sit at the same table as Heda and eat with her, it was something very unusual, but he noticed the personality difference between Alex and Lexa. Although it didn’t affect him too much, the present brunette seemed sweeter and innocent.He also liked seeing Clarke take care of her and giving her so much love. He knew that his Heda was in very good hands with the blonde and that made him very happy.

After eating the somewhat late delicious lunch, they went back to the apartment, almost about the time when Indra would arrive. But Alex was so happy with the motorcycle ride, the park and the revelation of Costia's story that helped her enormously to see her differently from the past, and why she had become that Lexa Woods. Nothing made her happier than the fact that Clarke was at her side, loving her so much, protecting her and making her feel so special.

Indra arrived promptly at 4pm. She was pleased to find Heda in a very good mood, and very willing to listen to everything she needed to know, and what she would have to say and how to act the next day at the company. They reviewed the personal files of members of the Woods tech & Co cabinet, to which Indra told them that not all would be physically present but some would be there via Skype, as most were located in different parts of the world.

Clarke also listened to Indra very carefully, since she also needed to know how to act as the new CEO. She felt that this was really a new challenge in her life, she just hoped that Lexa's friend would be someone approachable and pleasant to work together with.

When Alex and Clarke inquired with Indra about Lexa’s friend, Niylah Winters, the assistant could not give much detail, just what she had found in that meeting she had with her. When she was friends with Lexa, Indra was not very in touch with Heda, besides the brunette had rented an apartment in Oxford while studying at the prestigious University. Therefore her life was very personal and solitary.

Indra had heard about Niylah being a good friend of Lexa's, because the brunette had invited her to her home in France, a couple of times during the summer, where they normally sailed on her yacht. They seemed very united in their friendship, but when they finished their careers suddenly moved away, and according to Indra's memory, Lexa never had any contact with Niylah again. Something that did not worry her since since Lexa had risen like CEO of the company, she had concentrated on her position in the businesses, causing it to grow enormously.

The women she frequented with were those typical one time lovers, with whom she showed off at events and parties. Something Indra never failed to comment on. Heda knew how to separate fun and obligations with the company. All three were really intrigued to know how Niylah would be, but in hours they would find out.

They had dinner with Indra, pasta that Clarke prepared, with an exclusive sauce that both Alex and her assistant admired and savored until the last bite, accompanied by a good red wine. After dinner, Indra said goodbye to the couple, agreeing to meet them at 8:00am at the company.

Alex helped Clarke clean the kitchen after Indra left the apartment, laughing and playing with water like two little girls, with some sweet little kisses here and there. When they finished they sat on the white sofa, hugging each other, looking out the large window, the night already covering the big city. While in the background they could hear some romantic music, the room was illuminated only with the light of several candles. Alex loved how Clarke made the mood so magical and romantic, but she was surprised that the blonde had learned it from her, or from Lexa.

\- Hmmmm ... You have such beautiful skin ... so hmmmm ... I could eat you seriously … It makes me want to bite you all the time ... It is not enough to savor you with my tongue and my lips ...  
\- Hahaha ... Clarke ... You make me feel many things when you do that ... and my neck is one of my sensitive parts so you do not know how much I need to contain myself when you kiss it...  
\- Hahaha ... Hmmm ... Seriously ... That’s good to know ...  
\- Noooooo please ... Hahaha ... You're impossible Ms.griffin ... I cannot tell you anything ....  
\- Awwwww ... Don’t complain Ms.Woods ... Especially when I feel like you so much ... Oh WOW! That's a revelation ... do you like Ed Sheeran ...?  
\- Who...?  
\- The one who is singing … He’s a singer who has become very popular ... I did not imagine that you liked him... I love it ... Come here ...  
\- What ... Why ... Beautiful?

Clarke stood up, stretching her hand out to a bewildered Alex, who was looking at her with a smile while still sitting on the sofa.

\- Ms.Woods, may I have the pleasure of this dance ...?  
\- Dance...? Hahaha ... Well I hope I won’t step on your feet ... I don’t know if I will remember how to dance ...  
\- Come here and let yourself be carried by my body ... It is also one of those songs with which you only gently move with your partner ...

The song that played was Ed Sheeran’s "Kiss Me," Alex grinned as she stood and Clarke led her into a more open space of the room, holding her waist, while the brunette placed her arms around her neck, smiling a little nervously, while the blonde just brushed her nose tenderly, with eyes in love, beginning to move with her slowly. 

Alex felt an energy run through her body, feeling her beloved Clarke so close to her, with that romantic song in her ears, and those lips that she wanted so tremendously close to her, almost breathing over hers, smiling, but her nerves for the fear of treading on Clarke’s feet were still present.

\- That's it love ... Don’t worry ... You're doing very well ... Just feel the music and follow my body ... You know I love you very much Ms.Woods ...? And yes ... I want you to kiss me now and always ...

Alex smiled a little flushed and shivered at the words of Clarke, immediately joining her lips to the blonde's, who kissed her slowly, as if asking for permission, brushing her lips barely, immediately the brunette returned the kiss. Immediately, when their tongues met, the dance was much more lively, the movements of their mouths and their bodies, carried them to paradise, accompanied by the melody of that romantic song.

After taking few breaths Clarke felt it was time to take her love to bed. Without asking for permission, to the surprise of the brunette, she crouched up lifting Alex's body in her arms, with such strength that did not cease to surprise the brunette, who simply clung to her neck, kissing her with passion.

When they reached the room Clarke lowered her slowly, until Alex could feel her feet on the carpet, to continue kissing her with passion, while the blonde began to undress her, slowly, taking her time, enjoying feeling Alex shiver with each touch, looking at her with mischief.

Clarke would never have imagined being so sexually active, but what Alex made her feel was simply out of the world. She aroused her constantly, and those kisses were her weakness. She just wanted to feel that body, the taste of that skin on her lips, the sweet moans of her beloved in her ears, for the pleasure she gave her.

The night was intense making love, enjoying to the fullest, discovering sensitive places, skin, heat, shouts of pleasure, soft hands, words of love, giving each other pleasure, since Alex had learned very quickly and by own knowledge that simply there, elevated Clarke's body to paradise in a unique way. The blonde was grateful that although she did not have memory, Alex's body acted very much in accordance with Lexa's experience and madness.

The next day the alarm woke them up early, but neither wanted to leave the bed, they kept hugging each other and giving each other kisses.

\- Noooooo ... I don’t want get up … Clarke ...  
\- Good heavens! Why so early ... I feel I've only slept for an hour ...  
\- Hahaha ... Well I think it was something like that .... I don’t know what time we went to sleep, but it was almost dawn ...  
\- It is impossible not to continue making love with you beautiful ... and do not give me ideas ... Hmmmmm ... That skin, your smell is my weakness ....  
\- Hmmmm .... How about a quick breakfast ....  
\- I said do not give me ideas Ms.Woods .... grrrrrr ... come here ...

Clarke began kissing that neck with wet kisses, and a very active tongue, producing a few tickles on Alex, who never ceased to laugh, and also began to excite herself, stretching her neck back to give more space to her beloved blonde, who continued kissing her, until a second alarm sounded from Clarke's phone.

God damn! Turn off that damn alarm ...! I'm in the middle of my breakfast!!  
\- Hahaha ... Love ... I don’t think there is time ... We better move, or we will have to endure the wrath of Indra because we are late ....  
\- I HATE HER!!  
\- Hahaha ... Let's go ... Let's take a shower ...  
\- Hmmm ... That sounds interesting ...  
\- DO NOT! No Clarke, not loving showers ... A quick one ...  
"Ewwww ... boring!" Good morning, Mrs. Griffin ....  
Hahaha ... Mrs. Griffin ...?  
\- Yes .... Now you are mine, so I can call you Mrs. Griffin, you called me Mrs.Woods ...  
\- Oh .... I see how that works .... aha! I made you mine as Lexa, I gave you my last name ... Now you have made me yours as Alex, so you give me your last name ..?  
\- Right! Do not you want to be Mrs. Griffin ..?  
\- I would love to ... and you know ... Come here ...

Alex smiled taking Clarke's face in her hands to kiss her sweetly, intensifying the kiss slowly, until Clarke pulled away a little, trying to move them so they would not to be late.

\- I hate it, but we must move love ...  
\- I know ... But your lips are my weakness ...  
\- I find it hard to imagine what are yours are mine ... So delicious ... Hmmmm ... I'll savor them all day ... Yummy ....  
\- Hahaha ... Do not do that please, you turn me on when you suck my lower lip that way ...  
\- I know ... and I go crazy when you moan while I do ... Clarke, breathe ... Okis ... Shower, clothes, breakfast ... Time to move Mrs. Griffin ...  
\- Yes Mrs.Woods ... Whatever you say ...  
\- Yes!  
\- If I'm Mrs. Griffin, you're still Mrs.Woods ...  
\- Hmmmm ... Okay ... It's a deal ...  
\- I love doing business with you Mrs.Woods ....  
\- As do I Mrs. Griffin ...

They showered with laughter, games and tickles, lips savoring wet skin, and hands traversing bodies with soap and sponge sensually. Alex loved to wash Clarke's hair, and the blonde felt that she was in heaven feeling those soft hands massaging her scalp slowly, it was so relaxing. Alex's hair was growing pretty fast, but she still had to wear the wig so no one would suspect it.

Then looking at the large wardrobe, for Alex in particular, they looked through the enormous amount of variety of suits, shirts, even ties, classic attire to go and present themselves as the CEOs of the company. Clarke, who knew the classic tastes of Lexa, chose something in between for Alex, who was not happy to dress so masculine. Opting for a sexy black dress fitted to the body, a small clutch and a large neckline blazer, which covered her body as if she didn’t wear anything underneath. This was all accompanied by black heels.

Clarke opted for a very classic black Gucci suit with a white silk shirt of the same brand. She had not even gone shopping, and since they were almost of the same size, she had no problem choosing something from Lexa's wardrobe for herself.  
They stood in front of a large mirror next to the wardrobes, looking up and down at themselves, smiling. They were ready to kill anyone with their looks.

\- Oh heavens! You look so sexy with those clothes Clarke ...  
\- I thought you didn’t like the masculine look ...  
-Not on myself ... But to see you wearing the look ... God! You look really hot love ... I think you're going to kill some employees and maybe also some cabinet members ...  
\- Hahaha ... You're exaggerating Mrs. Griffin ... Look at yourself ... Danm! You always look so sexy in those clothes and those heels ... Those long legs of yours are so perfect! I will not deny it, it has always excited me to see you in them .... It has always been your image and for which I have fallen ....  
Oh, wow, really ...? Come here my sexy new CEO ....

They kissed for a few minutes, after looking too much in the mirror. Between laughter, and their foreheads pressed together, they headed for breakfast, then down to the building's garage to find the brilliant black Bentley model that Gustus was driving, to take them to the "Woods tech & Co." Polis building.

Upon arriving at the Polis building, Gustus drove into the parking lot beneath the huge round structure, which resembled a gigantic tower. He stood in front of the elevator doors, where Indra was waiting for them with two set of folders, one for each, which was the agenda of the day.

They entered the elevator with Indra and Gustus standing front of them, and Alex and Clarke behind them, holding hands, laughing rather nervously, giving each other loving kisses, when suddenly they interrupted by the voice of the brunette assistant who, without looking at them, spoke.

\- I think it's better that nobody knows about your relationship yet, it would not be very convenient for cabinet members and employees to know that the new CEO has a romantic connection with you Heda. It is better to keep it a secret for now ....

They both looked at her, wide-eyed and twisted their lips in pity, looking at each other for a moment, releasing their hands.

\- I think Indra well ... I think she's right ... It's better to keep the distance ...  
\- I'm starting to HATE THIS!  
\- Hey ... Love, look at me ... Alex ...

Alex pressed her lips together, staring at the roof of the elevator, sighing, even though Clarke was at her side to face that moment, her nerves had taken possession of her, and the fact that she had to hide her happiness irritated her even more. But at the sweet request of her beloved blonde, she lowered her eyes to meet those deep blues.

\- Indra, please stop the elevator, we need a few minutes ...  
\- Yes Ms.Griffin ... You should also remember that Heda does not smile almost ever while at the company, it was part of her image as CEO.  
\- Thank you Indra ... I know well ... Now … Alex, I want you to listen to me, my love ...  
\- I’m listening Clarke ....  
\- We need to do this together, but we must appear strangers before the eyes of those behind those doors. Otherwise they're going to suspect you're not Lexa. Indra is right that you should not smile, or look happy, you should try to concentrate on looking, serious, dominant, superb, as you used to do ...Do you think you can, my love ...?  
\- I'll try Clarke ... But it's not easy ...  
\- It's just for today, beautiful ... Later I will take control of the company and you can go home ... Don’t worry, I know you'll be fine ...  
\- Ok Clarke ... Please Ms.Trikru, press the button, we are ready ...

Indra pressed the button to continue the ascent, until the elevator stopped again, opening the doors to a long corridor where there were two employees, sitting behind the reception desk, who immediately upon seeing their boss "Lexa", stood, looking at her with great respect. Alex took a deep breath, breathing deeply before taking a step to leave the elevator, followed by Clarke, Indra, and behind them Gustus.

The brunette immediately changed her face to that of a serious and determined businesswoman. As she passed by the reception, she looked at the girls almost without blinking, she greeted them with a stiff face.

\- Good morning ladies ...  
\- Good morning Ms.Woods ... We're glad to see you again ...  
\- Thank you ...

The employees responded in unison, while Alex without looking at them said thank you very coldly and almost without expression, very Lexa style, while behind her Clarke smiled to herself. Inwardly the brunette didn’t stop looking with her eyes over the whole place, which looked like it was out of movies, full of luxuries everywhere.

Gustus stood beside the reception desk, while Indra had been talking to the receptionists who handed her some papers and folders, along with messages.

Alex followed closely with Clarke, and they entered the office, where immediately after the door was closed, the brunette leaned against the desk with a deep breath, Clarke embraced her from behind.

\- Hey ... That was very good love ... I swear it was like seeing Lexa out there. Nobody has noticed!  
\- Pufffff ... That was intense ... and I only greeted the receptionists ... I do not want to imagine what it will be like in front of that cabinet ... Clarke, I don’t know if I can do it ....  
\- Hey Mrs. Griffin ... I know you can do it … Remember, Lexa didn’t make great speeches, or talk a lot, according to Indra, you almost didn’t even utter a word in the meetings, just watched and decided …  
\- Hmmm … I remember that ... I say I remember what Indra said, not that I remember it myself ... I hope I can do it ...Thank God you are with me beautiful ... I could not do it without you...

Suddenly they needed to lock their lips in a passionate kiss, while their hands caressed each other, when they were surprised by Indra entering the office, coughing for them to notice her presence.

\- Erhmmmm ... Sorry Indra ... We did not realize ....  
\- I repeat that you must try to be careful, and keep some distance between yourselves ... Nobody should notice your relationship ...  
\- I know Ms.Trikru ... Don’t worry, we will not do anything that makes people think we are in a relationship.....  
\- Ms. Winters is on her way to the office, she'll be here in a few minutes so we can have a talk with her before the meeting with the cabinet. I asked the receptionist to prepare coffee, it will come in an instant, so please, no affectionate demonstrations ...  
\- Well Indra ... There will not be, it's just that Alex needs some support, she's a little nervous ....  
\- Oh ... You don’t have to worry Ms.Woods, you're doing very well ...

Immediately a knock sounded on the door, Indra opened it, letting in Niylah Winters, a smiling blonde, dressed in a blue suit and a red shirt. Her face portrayed many things when she stood for a moment looking at Alex. The brunette felt the intense look, but seeing that woman did not remind her of anything, only a slight feeling not very pleasant that ran down her spine, which she could not determine. It was as if something bothered her about this woman but she tried to play it down.

\- Ms.Woods, Ms.Griffin, let me introduce Ms.Winters ...

Clarke was standing next to Alex, looking at that woman, who gave her the impression of being experienced in business as Lexa was. She was also very beautiful and intense to her eyes. Obviously she had noticed the moment between her and her beloved, she could not quite understand what was happening, but she sensed it without a doubt, and as Alex did not react, lost in some nervous trance, she stepped forward a few steps stretching her hand to introduce herself and to greet Ms.Winters, who immediately looked her straight in the eye, a smile on her face, reaching for her hand to shake with her own.

\- Ms.Winters ... Call me Clarke please. I like meeting a friend of Lexa ... Alex ...  
\- Clarke it’s fine .... I think it is better to get used to it, here I am Lexa, you can call me Lexa ... Ms.Winters ... A pleasure ... I’m sorry I don’t remember you, but Indra has already informed me, and obviously the reason that you are here today ....  
\- Yes of course ... The pleasure is mine Clarke ... Lexa ... It's been many years, but you're still the same, you have not changed at all ... It's like you haven’t aged or changed ... I'm glad to see you again and please call me Nyliah, Ms.Winters makes me feel old ... The same with you Clarke ...

Alex shook her hand, but was pulled into a hug by the blonde. As they hugged, she felt that feeling of rejection inside her, and she could not really understand it, this woman seemed very nice and affectionate, as if she were an old friend she did not remember, but apparently somewhere inside her remembered even if she did not, and it was not very positive feeling. 

She also didn’t want to be rude and she smiled when they separated from the embrace, looking very deep into those eyes that shone but denoted something strange. Clarke watched the scene very closely, and she could sense something in Alex's reactions, but she imagined it was nerves and nothing more.

At that moment the assistant came in with a tray carrying coffee, along with some sweet pastries to accompany it, and a cup of strawberries, to which Clarke smiled, as the receptionist was used to serving the fruit to Lexa who was so addicted to it, even when she drank her coffee.

Clarke approached the young woman who looked serious with the tray in her hands, helping her to place it on the black and white marble table located in between two large armchairs.

\- Okay ... Laura ... Let me help you ... I'm Clarke ...  
\- Laura, let Ms.Griffin help you ... Okay ... Then you can retire ...  
\- Very well Ms.Trikru ... Thank you Ms.Griffin ...

After the young woman left the office Indra addressed Clarke seriously, while Alex and Niylah watched them.

\- Ms. Griffin ... Here you are not "Clarke" to the employees, you are the CEO of this company, and you cannot give that trust to those who work for you. Otherwise they will lose respect for you, and you need to give a strong and authoritative image to occupy this position.

Clarke looked at Indra with some anger, directly at those dark eyes, but she knew she was right, and the assistant was there especially to guide them, not only to Alex, but also to her. She really had no idea how to handle the business world, being serious and authoritarian was a challenge for her.

\- Oh Ms.Trikru, we don’t always have to be cold and unapproachable in this world of business ... I greet my employees with a smile and they don't always call me Ms.Winters all the time ... But Clarke, don’t worry, you will get used to the formalism, you also have me, I will help you...

Clarke looked at Niylah somewhat surprised, trying to smile, but something felt strange to her. For her part, Alex, hearing that tone of her supposed old friend to her girlfriend, she immediately felt an upset stomach. She honestly did not like the attitude of Nyliah, let alone that "you have me too ...", her eyes automatically became intensely focused on that woman, almost without realizing as Lexa Woods, jealous and possessive ... It was the first time someone made her feel "jealous" of her wife and it was the most uncomfortable feeling.

Niylah immediately noticed the tension in the room in complete silence, with all eyes on her and not very happy ones. She decided to break with that strange moment by moving to the sofa to sit, and inviting others to do the same.

\- Erhmmmm ... How about we sit down and have some coffee ...?  
\- Yes, of course ...

Clarke was the only one who responded in some way to also break the tension that had been created. It was not that she'd missed the woman's comment, but she felt something of the moment with her, and also noticed with surprise and some grace the instant jealousy in Alex's eyes.

They all sat down on the couch next to the marble table, each pouring coffee in silence. Until Alex, not knowing why, broke the trance in the most unexpected way, it was simply thrown up from inside and she could not stop it before it left her mouth.

\- And tell me Niylah ... are you in a relationship...? Are you married? Do you have a family...?

Clarke who had just sipped her coffee, almost spat it out of her mouth. While Indra with her cup and was about to drink it froze, looking at Alex with intense and surprised eyes.

Niylah who was pouring her coffee, was somewhat still for a moment, simply smiling with a somewhat strange smile, she closed her eyes for a moment and finished pouring her coffee. Then she settled more comfortably on the sofa, sitting next to Alex, who was looked at her with intense eyes, as if making a complete scan of her movements. She was the only one not having got a cup, clenching her fingers as if she had some nervousness, or she was preparing her fists, to give one well placed punch to the on the face of that woman, who continued to give her a bad feeling.

\- What a strange and direct question Lex ... Well, I'm divorced, and I have a 4-year-old son. I share custody with my ex-wife. At the moment I am not with anybody, the businesses in the last years have taken almost all my time, I don’t have time for romance... But surely you understand me .... I have read enough of you in all this time, that you've been a famous CEO of this empire ...  
\- I .....  
\- And what about you Clarke ...? Are you in a relationship...? Are you married or divorced  
\- Sorry...?

Clarke had taken another sip of her coffee, which she finally let out between her fingers, feeling a slight sting in her throat. If there was tension before, there definitely was one even more now.

Alex was puzzled, when she had not finished answering, and to top that, the woman had the nerve to show an interest in Clarke ?! She felt that something inside her was about to explode and not in a good way. Evidently Indra had not let Niylah know that they were in a relationship, for some reason, to which she disagreed, but she would change that.

Immediately the brunette's eyes settled on her wife, who was seated in front of her, who was still in shock. From somewhere a very angry Lexa Woods was there, curving the corner of her lips, looking at Nyliah with malice in her eyes.

Indra observed the situation between the women and she couldn't believe it, the unprofessionalism and the jealousy of three powerful lesbians like wolves on the prowl, one protecting their partner and the other lurking like a hungry wolf.

Before Clarke could say a word, Alex took the initiative by clarifying some things to her supposedly old friend Niylah, who drank her coffee relaxed, looking at Clarke with a very subtle smile.

\- Clarke is my wife! ... We are not married, but we are a couple.  
\- Oh ... Excuse me, I didn’t know .... What happened Lex ...? Finally love has made you give up your strict rule of life ...? "Do not make romances" ... I remember the times in University, the teachers you couldn't resist, I think you did not leave a woman without trying ... You always told me that sex was the best way to relieve the tension of exams ... and what a result ... Your notes were more than surprising, as well as the list of women ...

Clarke immediately turned her intense blue eyes on Alex, seeing suddenly a possessive and jealous Lexa Woods was present, taking care of her property,her body suddenly tense. This didn’t surprise her at all, and she understood that it must be difficult for her to listen to Nyliah talk about her past as a playgirl.

Alex felt an inner passion, she didn’t know whether to punch the woman who still smiled sarcastically, or to make clear to her some other things. The comment disgusted her, not only because probably that wonderful memory was true, but because it gave her great shame that Clarke heard it. That woman had already been put it in Alex’s file of "NICE PEOPLE", in fact she was the only one in this category since she had come back to life as Alex.

Clarke's eyes returned harshly to the irritating Ms.Winters, wondering who the hell she thought she was, to bring up that part of her wife's life, there in front of her, with that brazenness and that clear evil intent? She was about to tell Nyliah what she thought of her when Indra spoke.

\- I think this needs to be discussed at a later time. We are about to enter into a very important meeting and this is not the time to discuss your private lives. We are in a company, working and we need to focus on how Ms.Griffin will be presented as the new temporary CEO and Ms.Winters as her personal advisor.  
\- Of course Ms.Trikru, how do you think we will do it ...?

Niylah commented totally out of the wild, Clarke and Alex looked at her with fire in their eyes. Indra looked for a moment at the couple about to leap on their prey. She immediately tried to intervene.

\- Heda ...  
\- Erhm ... Ms.Trikru ... What did you say ...?  
\- That we should talk on how you will present the new temporary CEO Ms.Griffin and her personal adviser Ms.Winters ...  
\- I would rather say counselor of the company Indra.

Clarke replied without taking her intense eyes from Niylah who stood there with that annoying sarcastic smile on her face, as if she was completely foolish about what she said.

She closed her eyes, sighing at the knowledge that the blonde was clearly upset with her.

\- Ok, let's make something clear, I think it's better before the tension between us increases without necessity. I'm sorry if I touched on a sensitive subject with my comment, maybe I said something out of place ... But believe me it was not with malice or to upset anyone ... We don’t need to start our working relationship off badly. I love helping an old friend like Lex, she was someone very special to me when we were at university. I am more than happy to help ... Besides it is a great challenge in the business world ... Believe me it is not good to have problems or tension with your own people if you want to succeed in this world ...  
\- I accept your apology Niylah, but I would ask that in the future you keep certain opinions to yourself. I am not interested in knowing the past of my wife, because it has no relevance for me, I love the woman who is by my side today, what she has or has not done in her life, I do not care. Now if you can help us simply in a professional way, then we are more than happy to have you in our team.

Clarke said it very clearly and calmly with authority in her voice, while Alex stared at her, stunned but full of pride, with the corners of her lips curved. She noticed that the blonde knew how be firm and get her point across, and that she simply did not need to be authoritative all the time but could do it with certain people like Niylah. That also gave her peace of mind on the one hand, knowing that Clarke had that assurance of authority when she spoke, and that in the business world it meant a lot.

\- I really like that Clarke ... I like that although you are not familiar with this world of business, you have a very strong character. You speak with confidence in what you say, and you look straight into people’s eyes without hesitation and THAT! That's all you need to survive in this world ... So welcome to the business world, Ms.Griffin ... I think you and I are going to make this company work until our dear Lexa returns to her post.

Niylah's reply left the three women surprised, somehow their clash had produced that reaction in Clarke, which had apparently been something intentional, to see how the blonde would handle it in such a high position, in a world quite demanding as the business was.

Indra immediately knew the reason and she liked it, to have tested Clarke that way had been something very well done, and she also liked to see that the blonde had character and a determined personality, leaving her more calm seeing and listening to her that way.

On the other hand Alex was somewhat astonished looking at Clarke and Niylah, on the one hand she was still irritated by that woman, but on the other she had liked to know that apparently the bottom line was to test the reaction in Clarke to see how she could develop in business, which was clearly very good. 

The brunette had no doubt that her wife could do the work, she was a very intelligent, determined fighter and she could face any situation and anyone without blinking for a second. Niylah was right that this was something extremely important to be successful in the world where the blonde would have to submerge in herself from now on.

\- I think I'll just talk to the cabinet members and introduce Clarke as the temporary new CEO and Niylah as an advisor to the company, without too many words." The reasons for this decision are based on that I want to take a vacation and nothing more.  
\- I think that is right thing to say Lex ... Few words but very clear is always the best ...

Niylah answered her with a smile looking at Alex. Clarke looked at her wife proudly with a smile, nodding her head at Alex's watchful eye. Indra looked at her watch and saw that it was only a few minutes before the meeting would begin, in the large meeting room, two floors below Lexa Woods' personal office.

\- I think it is better to go down now, there is 5 minutes before the meeting starts and you, Heda, have never turned up early or late, always on time.  
\- Well it's time for the show to start

Niylah said as she stood, fixing her blazer, even with that smile on her face, beginning to walk towards the door without saying anything more. She was followed by Indra and behind them Clarke and Alex, who before leaving paused for a moment in the door, holding the arm of her beloved, who turned her face towards her somewhat surprised.

\- Indra, Niylah, you go ahead, I’ll be there in a minute with Clarke. Don’t worry Ms.Trikru we will not start late. We will be there ...  
\- Good Heda ...  
\- Oh ... Love ....

As Niylah commented, her eyes fluttering with a wave of hands, which she stuffed into the pockets of her trousers as she left the office with Indra.

\- What's happening, Alex?  
\- I'm going to kill her..! Arggggg ... That woman !!  
\- Haha ... Hey calm down love ... Don’t worry, I will have her in line ... and after today you don’t have to endure it so calm down ... Come on or we will be late …  
\- Wait, Clarke ....

Suddenly Alex put her hands lightly on Clarke's face, pulling her towards her to give her a very deep kiss. She needed it after that tense and unpleasant situation ... Then she left her forehead on the blonde’s, looking at her with her green eyes, finding those beautiful blue ones that smiled at her.

\- I love you very much beautiful ... I feel bad that you had to hear something like this from my past ... It is so ...  
\- I'm not interested in it love ... I meant what I said, what you have done in your past does not affect me or us. I love the woman who is by my side, so sweet, so beautiful, and so so mine ... Never hesitate, and stop apologizing. I love you and that's all that matters ... Now come ... Or we really will be late ....  
\- Ok ... Let's go ... Mrs.Woods ...  
\- My precious Lady Griffin ... After you ...

They left the office at a brisk pace to the elevator, which took them immediately two floors below. When the elevator doors opened Indra was waiting for them. The time was just right to begin the meeting. Alex walked in front of the other women, steadfastly, with a very serious face, without looking at almost anyone when she entered that room, where only five members of the cabinet were present. The rest were on individual monitors in each place where they should be seated.

As Alex entered the room, those present and those on the monitors were immediately on their feet. The brunette came to the end of the long table standing on the top of it. Clarke and Niylah trailed behind her at some distance, while Indra stood by the door, closing it behind her.

Alex looked at the audience very confidently and absolutely as CEO Lexa Woods. No one could tell the difference of personalities, and Clarke felt more than proud seeing how well her wife was coping in front of the complete cabinet.

\- Ladies and gentlemen of the cabinet ... You can take a seat..

Alex did not sit down, she continued to speak after all the members and Indra had sat down, all looking at her expectantly. Clarke and Niylah stood behind the brunette.

\- First, thank you for your concern while I was in the hospital. I received your gifts and messages. Luckily I'm recovered but I need a vacation, which I have never taken since I became the CEO of this company, 6 years ago. This meeting is to announce my temporary retirement from my position, and introduce you to who will take my place as the new CEO of Woods Tech & Co. Cabinet members is with the greatest of my pleasure to introduce you to your new temporary, CEO, Ms.Clarke Griffin ...  
Clarke took a few steps forward, standing next to Alex, who looked at her with eyes more than excited and full of pride, even if she did not smile, making a huge effort not to. The blonde curved the corner of her lips just looking at everyone present, nodding respectfully as members applauded welcoming her to the company. Alex, without thinking, joined in the applause.  
\- I cannot tell you how long it will take, but I assure you that you will not notice any difference in the running of the company. Ms.Griffin will follow the same guidelines that I have had during these 6 years. In addition, I would also introduce a new addition to the company, who will help us greatly with new and innovative ideas, Ms.Niylah Winters, as the new counsellor of Tech Woods & Co. who will work particularly close with our new CEO Ms.Griffin.  
Niylah unexpectedly stood forward and spoke from next to Clarke...  
\- Ladies and gentlemen of the cabinet ... I am very honored to now belong to this successful company and I hope to be able to provide my skills and knowledge, to help this business remain the number one in the world.  
Neither Alex, Clarke or Indra were expecting Nyliah to address the members of the cabinet, it was not in the plans, and that created some annoyance in the three women, who looked at her somewhat surprised.  
\- Thank you Ms.Winters ... I'm sure you will be a major addition to our company.  
Now ladies and gentlemen, this is all I wanted to discuss in this meeting, I hope you will give Ms.Griffin the same trust that you have always placed in me. She has been chosen for many good reasons that you will soon be able to see for yourselves. I wish you all a very good day and continued successes as we have always had in these 6 years. Thank you all.

All the members stood up to applaud the brilliant CEO Lexa Woods, who slowly but steadily left the room, followed by Clarke and Niylah, and behind them Indra, who was still rather annoyed by Nyliah’s actions in the somewhat insolent meeting.She was beginning to doubt her idea of bringing her to the company. 

She sensed definitely some possible discomfort in what could happen in the future weeks and months, not only because of the woman's personality, but also because of the way she irritated both Heda and Clarke by exposing the actions of their past in such a way. She was feeling that this woman had something up her sleeve against Lexa, maybe something she remembered from the past. She knew that she should be very attentive to the actions of Ms.Winters from now on.

They entered the elevator Alex, Clarke, Niylah and Indra without saying a word. They took the elevator to the floor where Lexa's office was...Where a great discussion began.

\- Niylah, what do you think you were doing ...?

Alex confronted the woman who was really pissing her off, with a serious and determined look on her face on her face, as she sat at her desk.

\- I was simply introducing myself to the cabinet ... It probably irritates you because you don’t remember much about being a CEO my dear friend, but it is completely normal to say a few words, which the new CEO should have had to say especially ...  
\- Clarke can speak for herself …  
\- Yes, but she did not do it as she should have done ... And I can guarantee that if she does not show character and determination as CEO, she she will not maintain the respect of the cabinet for a long amount of time... She needs to be more like us ...  
\- I would like you not to talk about me as if I were not in this office. If I did not speak it was out of respect for Lexa ... When I take command completely, starting tomorrow, I will be holding another meeting with the cabinet. Today was not the time for it. The one that was out of place was you Niylah.  
\- Well, let me tell you something important here. I accepted to help this company, for the simple fact of an old friendship. I have not put any special clause in my contract, and I would ask you to give me a fucking break here. If you are too upset by my methods or my person, I would like you to tell me and I will will just leave. You can find another person you need.  
\- That is not it like that Niylah. We are grateful that you have offered to help us, but we need to know in advance how we will do things, and not suddenly surprise us us with actions not previously agreed on. On the other hand, I agree with Clarke that today was not the time for her to speak. Tomorrow you and Clarke will start working as a team, and I would like you to sort out your differences, if any, right now, and start to work on the same side. I need this to work for the benefit not only of this company, but for all the people that the company employes, for it helps behind the scenes. I do not do this for self-interest, I assure you, but for the fact that this company affects the lives of many people around the world, and if it goes down, the lives of many will go with it.  
Clarke now, I need you, to start to think like an executive. That unfortunately means not being friendly with the employees, you must keep the distance I've always maintained, otherwise they they will lose respect for you. On the other hand I like the idea you have, schedule a meeting for tomorrow, to present yourself as the new CEO, discussing what are the steps you want follow.  
Niylah, I would like you to be by her side, without saying much, just for your intelligence and experience. If you can do that, we don’t have any problems.  
-That’s fine Lex ... I'm glad we're clear on that.  
\- That's what I'm going to do from now on, Alex, don’t worry. On the other hand, I can’t have any problems with someone I don’t know yet. I'm here for the same reason as Alex, to try to keep this company from sinking, and with it thousands of jobs around the world. Nyliah, thank you Niylah for your advice, but do not treat me like an ignorant person who does not know what she is doing. I do maynot have experience as a CEO, or in the business world, but I know when to speak not to and how to make myself respected by the employees, or the complete cabinet. I'm not afraid to speak my mind if that's what you think, I just respect people and places.  
\- Well, let me give you a tip. Do it, but not too much. If you don’t maintain your authority over people, if you don’t show yourself to be superior and solid, you will not get very far with your enormous respect for others. In this world of business if you don’t step on heads, you will be stepped on. And that was precisely what Lexa did, how you think she made her company so successful in these 6 years ...? For having respect for others all the time ...? Because she took that respect and passed it down .. She was a determined beast, cruel, strategic and stepped on more heads than you can count, without the slightest pity ... THAT! Is what you need to do, if you want to keep this empire Clarke, show respect, but do not have it.  
\- I think I've heard enough ... thank you Niylah. You need to understand something ... I don’t have your experience or Lexa’s, but I have backbone, and one thing you can be sure of, I will not hesitate to have the guts to step on someone to save jobs at stake. Although it is not something I like to do, I will always do whatever it takes to keep this company afloat.  
\- Well, I'm glad to hear that Clarke Griffin ... Again, welcome to the world of business. I would like to team up with someone with those guts and determination.

Indra watched the scene like she was sat in a movie theater, watching an action movie. She liked to see that determined Clarke with power in her words, and somehow she liked that Niylah pushed her to get that temper.

For her part, Alex listened to the discussion in silence, trying not to intervene. She needed to listen to Clarke, give her space and her right to speak for herself, which she was definitely doing very well, and she was so proud of her.

\- I think we have said everything we needed to say. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to do some things. Ms.Griffin, I would like you to accompany me to finish some paperwork concerning your role as CEO and all the access you have within the company... I'll see you later Heda, Ms.Winters ...  
\- Thank you Ms.Trikru, please proceed with the paperwork.  
\- Yes, of course ... Will we meet you for lunch ...?  
\- I will send you a text to check the time, if I remember correctly I have a couple of meetings for the remainder of the morning 

Clarke looked at Alex nodding as she walked behind Indra, leaving Niylah in the office with the brunette, who had taken a seat behind her desk, opening her laptop, while Ms.Winters walked to the big window, with her hands clasped behind her back.

\- Niylah, I need us to talk ... Could you take a seat...?  
\- Yes, of course Lex ... Tell me ... What do you want to talk about ...?  
\- I honestly don’t remember you, like many things in Lexa's life. But I thank you for agreeing to help me maintain the company.  
\- Well ... You know, that's what friends are for, but ...  
\- Yes, your friendship I don’t remember either, but I value it at the moment. I just want to be clear on something. I need you to keep your eyes on the numbers, and share your experience with Clarke. I noticed that the relationship between you two has not started in the best way, but I hope it improves. Do not misunderstand, or underestimate, Clarke may not have our experience, but she has what it takes to be in charge and take decisions. I ask for you to respect her, and in particular I ask that you respect my private life and leave it precisely there in the past. I'm not exactly proud of my life, and I am trying to be someone different. Clarke is someone special to me, and I wish you would not shock her with memories of my bad deeds. I'll be very grateful.  
\- Lex ... It is not my intention to tell Clarke how you were in your past, I made that clear. I can see that you want to be different and it seems fantastic and in good time. With respect to Clarke, she has shown me in a short time that she has character, courage and intelligence. I have no doubt that she will be able to carry out her position as CEO. The only thing I regret is not having re-found you before she appeared in your life ...  
\- What do you mean Niylah?

The woman got to her feet and walked slowly to where Alex sat, turning her chair until she was looking at her very closely, placing her hands on the armrests. Alex did not understand where Niylah was going with this conversation, it was bothering her, she especially hated not having the memory of that woman to know what the hell was happening.

\- I'll tell you ... You and I were more than friends when we were at university, but we split for your stubborn rule of relationship... You know, we made a good pair ... We would have conquered the business world you and me … If it wasn’t for you and your stupid rules ..?  
\- Oh heavens! Sorry Niylah ... I have no memory of that  
\- Of course "Alex" you don't have the memories but I do have them ... And like I said before, what a pity that Clarke appeared in your life before I returned?

The woman seemed at any moment to throw herself into Alex's arms, to kiss her as she was inches from her mouth, suddenly stood up again, and sat back in the chair in front of a completely shocked Alex.

\- And if you'll excuse me, what do you mean...? Why do you say it that way?  
\- Because suddenly seeing you next to your wife made me jealous .... I would love to be there, in her fucking place .... But don’t worry, she won’t know. I will not tell her about our relationship at the University. But don’t push me with nonsense, do not test my patience dear Lex, because I will not have problems in complicating your relationship and your business.  
\- You cannot just try to blackmail me with something from the past ... Who do you think you are ...? And what do you really want ...?  
\- I wish I could be better known as you are Ms.Woods. I am as bright as you, but you had the fucking luck that your parents died when you were very young, and you inherited this empire. On the other hand, I had to work my way from the bottom, without getting very far ...  
\- So when you say you are helping me for our friendship, it is really just for your image ...? You do it for money, power and fame...?  
\- Exactly dear ... But don’t tell me now that I should leave, or that you will make me leave, because your business will sink in a month. Your little woman has courage and is smart, but she does not have faintest idea of what to do in the business world and you know it ... I will help you but do not fuck with me. That's all dear Lex ... By the way your little lady is very good ... I must admit that you have always had good taste ... I have never seen you go to bed with one ...

Alex stood up and looked at Nyliah with eyes full of anger. She went to the large window, pensive, in silence. She had just unmasked her supposed friend, and now she knew why she had been getting bad feelings from the first moment she had seen her that day. 

She just wished she knew how they ended their relationship, and she knew that she definitely could not trust her. She tried to think of a strategy, or that woman would take control of everything slowly, she could see it in her eyes, that greed, that thirst for power, and she even suspected some form of revenge, and this was a great opportunity. But as Nyliah had told her, she could not count on anyone else, she could not dismiss her, they would sink without her.

\- Oh dear Lex ... Don’t worry ... I will not screw you if you do not fuck with me. I will help you and your little lady ...  
\- Stop calling her that, please …  
\- Oh ... Ok excuse me ... I thought that she was your wife ... But I see that I'm wrong ...? Oh maybe you continue with your silly rule of not falling in love after all ... and maybe ...

Niylah approached the back of the brunette, who without realizing it suddenly felt that voice in her ear, too close to her body, to which she reacted immediately to.

\- Maybe nothing Niylah ... I am no longer the same Lexa that you met and with which unfortunately had a relationship with while at university...  
\- Oh ... I would not say I'm sorry ... I have the memories so present in my mind as if we had slept together yesterday ... You were so good in bed ... You made me scream like no one has ever done ... That talent in those long and magical fingers, and that tongue so restless ...  
\- SHUT UP! That’s enough!! I don’t want to hear it ... I'm not interested ... I'm sorry but I'm not her ... and stay away from me please ... Do not dare touch me ...  
\- Oh excuse me innocent lady Alex ... The loss of memory has transformed you into someone else ... But you know what...? There are things about you that never change ... Like the stupid jealousy about what you own, even the women you fuck like Clarke ...  
\- Do not talk about Clarke like that ... I do not fuck her like you say, I love her, she's my partner and I want you to respect her as such. Leave the past in the past ... I am not that Lexa and I do not want her to return ...  
\- God damn! You are different my dear Lex ... Don’t worry, I won’t touch you and I will respect your ... Clarke ... But I want more power in this company than a simple counselor ... I want you to give me the same power that Clarke has...  
\- What...?! Are you crazy...? There cannot be two CEOs in the company ...  
\- No, but covertly, I want to be the one that makes the decisions, without your "partner" intervening more than putting the damn signature ... and I want an bank account where you will deposit $100,000 a week, and an apartment in the city center. Those, my dear, are the terms of my help ... Take 24 hours to decide ... Now I need a good lunch ... Hmmmm ... You know, I always love that soft skin of yours, it looks like skin of a baby ... and that aroma ... You should thank me that my terms have not extended to your beautiful body, I have missed you ...  
\- Go away! Leave this office...  
\- Oh do not take it so drastically dear Alex, everything will be fine as long as you keep me happy ... Oh ...and I'm going to love working with that little woman of yours, and those breasts hmmmm ... so ...  
\- Shut up! Do not even look at Clarke, do you hear me!? And leave at once ...  
\- Oh but don’t get angry ... I hope to have your answer tomorrow, dear Lex ....

Alex could not believe what she had just encountered with that woman, and the decision she should make. Her eyes filled with anger and grief were lost in the big city, the shadow of Lexa's past was circling her again and this time it was very dark, the only thought that crossed her mind ...

\- Lexa Fucking Woods ... !!


	14. " Alexandria..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, hope you will like this new chapter, and i need to warning you, will be a very very HOT ride... ;-)
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, bookmarks and comments!!
> 
> And THANKS always to my translators amazing team Joanne & Matt!
> 
> Sangabrielle

Clarke entered Alex's office without knocking, finding her girlfriend standing by the window, with her beautiful green eyes lost in the Chicago skyscrapers, with a rather worried look on her face …

\- I TOLD YOU TO GO!  
\- Hey! What's the matter, Alex? ...Clarke was greatly surprised by Alex's aggressive reaction, who had shouted those words without looking at her, believing it was Niylah who had returned to the office, which she was very sorry for when she heard the voice of her beloved Clarke, who approached her slowly with an astonished look on her face …  
\- Oh sorry love, I ...  
\- What's happening, Alex? Or rather who did you think was coming in, why were you so angry ...? Is it to do with the friendliness of your friend Niylah perhaps …  
Just hearing that name produced an change in Alex's face, of enormous displeasure, which she could not hide. Clarke took her arm and turned her towards her and read those eyes more deeply …  
\- I don’t trust her Clarke …  
\- Well I did not like her too much either, your old friend …  
\- SHE IS NOT MY FRIEND!  
\- Hey! I’m sorry …  
\- No, beautiful ... The one that is sorry is me ... I had a talk with Nyliah that has left me full of doubts about her sincerity to help us ... I will have to ask Indra to investigate her, I don’t feel that we can trust her at the moment, so I'm going to ask you to please stay away from her as much as you can Clarke …  
\- That's going to be difficult do you not think ...? I have to work with her almost all the time … But I don’t want you to worry, love, I know how to deal with all kinds of people, and she is no different ... I will keep my distance and my eyes open ... Now I want you to relax, it has been a lot for one morning for you ... What do you say about going to lunch together ...?  
\- It sounds wonderful, I need to leave this office, I feel like I'm drowning here ... I don’t know how Lexa could be in this place ... It feels so cold ... Look at the decoration around you ... Gosh! Everything black and white ... Marble, and no pictures on the walls ... Well except that one ...

Clarke smiled when Alex said that, and especially when she pointed to the drawing hanging behind Lexa's desk, which was the one she had given her when she had drawn the brunette in New York's Central Park, at her favorite place "The Reservoir".

Clarke smirked a little, looking down at the floor, which Alex immediately noticed and tried to look into her blue eyes, quickly realising the reason for the smirk. 

\- You painted it my love ...?  
\- Aha ....  
\- Well I'll tell you that it's very beautiful and it's the only thing alive in this office, the only thing that is warm ... Gosh! I really had a frozen soul, right ...? It even reflects in my tastes ... Nothing alive, everything simply abstract and empty ...  
\- Hey ... Stop thinking about your past ... Now you can change everything you don’t like ... I'm hungry ... So we're leaving here ...  
\- Clarke ...

Alex stood looking at her tenderly, holding one of her hands, while Clarke turned to look into her eyes with a smile. When the brunette pulled her to her body, her face inches from Clarke’s face, putting her hands on that face she loved so much, caressing her with her thumbs, in silence.

\- Thank you for saving me from that iceberg in which I was lost ...

After saying those words, to which Clarke smiled enormously, looking at her with devotion, Alex slowly started to caress her lips with her thumb, as if she was drawing them, before joining their mouths gently in a slow kiss, tender, slowly savoring each part of her lips with her tongue, then penetrating that mouth so delirious that it filled her with warmth and passion.

They kissed for a few minutes, as if it were a very special kiss, Alex was so grateful that Clarke had appeared in her life, and had made it possible for her to come out of that ice world in which she had lived for too long.

Clarke on the other hand also felt in that kiss something very special, something that she hadn't felt before, but was simply was taken by the passion of the moment, enjoying Alex’s lips, and that tongue that touched every inch of her mouth like an expert. Immediately they felt their heartbeats rise, and the heat in their bodies grew, as Clarke barely took a breath in, opening her eyes to look at Alex's smiling face, who also opened her green eyes, meeting those blue seas darkened by desire.

\- Ms.Woods, if we continue like this we're going to do something we shouldn’t do in this office, I don’t think it's appropriate for two CEOs, do not you think ...?  
\- Hahahaha ... I think it would be best too ... But heavens Clarke ... You turn me on like fire when I feel your lips attached to mine ... I cannot control what happens inside me ... Can we not go home instead...? I need so much to feel you ....  
\- Don’t say so please ... Or I'm going to close that door, ask your secretary to let no one will bother us and I'll strip you right here, my love ... Do not tempt me like that ...  
\- Well, that’s not a bad idea ...  
\- Hahahaha ... You're terrible ... But there is something in you that does not change ... Like how you turn me on ... How passionate you are ... and God!  
\- Well Mrs. Woods ... You don’t deny my passion ... You simply join me ... and that drives me even more crazy ...  
\- Oh God! This is going to end badly … We are leaving now!  
\- What...?!  
\- We are going now Ms.Woods … To have lunch ....  
\- Buuuuuu ... Griffin ... Buuuuuu ...  
\- Hahaha ... Don’t do that please ... Don’t think it's easy for me ... But someone should have the brains on between us ... and you're on vacation ... So it must be me ...  
\- Hahaha ... Yes, my brain is definitely on vacation ... But my heart is in paradise ... Come here my beautiful ...

Alex held Clarke by the waist, bringing her onto her body, to kiss her passionately, before leaving the office, finally going to lunch, at a restaurant near the Polis building.  
The refined restaurant "Margot", was one of the best in the city, only attended by a select group of people of a certain level, as were now Clarke and her girlfriend Alex.  
Upon entering, the few guests at different tables turned to see the interesting couple, with intriguing eyes and some with disgust, as they both walked hand in hand, not pretending to hide the love and happiness they had. They simply walked forward, smiling and ignoring the curious and critical looks, following the waiter who guided them to the table selected for them, next to a large window, with a beautiful view of the huge Lake Michigan.

It was a sunny day, and they enjoyed their lunch in a friendly atmosphere of chatting and smiles. The food was delicious and they swore they could have lunch at that place every day. They celebrated their good start in the company with a good red wine, after they offered each other a sweet kiss on the lips, and wished good luck to the times in which they ventured. Especially for Clarke and her new profession, which she needed time to adapt to, but she would do anything for her beloved, even having to put her medical career on standby. Clarke thought to herself, thinking that she could resume her career when everything was back to normal, and Alex might be encouraged to resume her position. The brunette was supposed to start studying economics and business in private for some time, so to return as CEO, although in the background Alex was not very happy about it.

For Alex, Lexa's world was something quite opposite to what she wanted in her new life, the frivolity of the business world did not attract her in the least. She wanted to live life differently, more like the way her sweet and beautiful Clarke did. She felt that she should seek new goals, a better purpose in her life, and one of the things that crossed her mind was beginning to fade away from many things that Lexa had acquired and that she, nowadays as Alex saw as unnecessary ... Mansions, possessions that cost a fortune, they were nothing to her, they symbolized nothing for her, and she had to do something with them. Many thoughts crossed her mind in those days, ideas, interests.

But Niylah worried her, and she had to act immediately, she had to know more about that woman, to find something with which she could reverse the situation of blackmail that she had subjected her to. She had decided not to say anything to Clarke, she felt so embarrassed about her past in different ways, and she did not want the blonde to start seeing it as something really horrible. She would accept the terms of Ms.Winters at the moment, but she would definitely ask Indra to look deeply into her past. She could see in those eyes that this woman had a mission to get revenge and she needed to know why …

It had been about six months since Clarke had taken over as the new CEO of Woods Tech & Co. Supervised and assisted by Niylah Winters, who remained very professional most of the time, but the blonde noticed something strange in that woman every time she was close to her. The constant, subtle insinuations, she tried to ignore but they were there, which irritated Clarke. It felt like that woman was looking for something more in her, than a simple professional assistance, but she did not want to tell Alex and worry her, she knew how she should proceed if she followed the subtle insinuations and put her in her place.

Meanwhile Alex, after being at home for a long time, was very bored and began to look for or try to find out what she would like to do with her life. She continued her physiotherapy with the physiotherapist, which had helped her enormously with her arm and hand, which she could now move almost like normal.  
She also continued the sessions with the psychologist, but in that respect she had not made progress in recovering her memory, which on the one hand frustrated her, especially because she needed to know what the hell had happened with Niylah in the past, to unmask her, and have her under her control. Indra's investigations had revealed little more than her private life and her not-for-profit business in which she had been involved, but nothing of the time it had been when they were at University, where everything between them had supposedly occurred. Alex had not told Indra of the conversation she had undergone with Nyliah, she had kept it to herself, until she could discover more about her. What Indra had discovered was who she was, and where the former wife of Ms. Winters lived, her name was Ontari Klein, a prestigious architect who resided in a mansion in Los Angeles, California.

Alex needed information and urgently, perhaps the ex-wife could give her some more information and she decided to take the chance, taking advantage of wanting to visit her own mansion in Los Angeles. There she owned her large collection of sports cars, which she had wanted to sell, she had learnt how to drive again, and she was surprised at how well she drove, almost instinctively, but she definitely didn’t feel it was a passion as Lexa had done, and there was more than a couple of cars that she did not want to own. She liked the new ones, like the models of the TESLA brand, she liked the fact that it was electronic and that it helped the environment. So she had decided on a Tesla and a Range Rover for personal use.She had asked Clarke which car she wanted to use, and the blonde was somewhat reluctant, since she was not used to four wheels, she decided on a simple AUDI rs5, which spent most of the time in the garage of the building.

So that enormous four-wheel-drive fortune she had in her Los Angeles mansion should definitely disappear and she would use the money to help people. She had decided to hold a big auction, for which she needed to travel to the famous Californian city, to attend the event. She asked her good friend Raven to accompany her, to assist her with the details, especially technical ones, the Latina was a real expert and she could give her an idea of models, brands, and pricing in the current market.

The money obtained, she wanted to use it by investing in the construction of houses for the families of children who were in a long period of therapy and treatment in the different hospitals of the country. Houses and lodges that would house parents of these small, sick children, helping them with the enormous expenses that normally happened to the families, who usually lost their jobs, or had to take time off.

Also money that was raised would help improve the wards within the hospitals for children with cancer in hospitals, as she had done in Chicago, when she was Lexa. Updating the facilities, modernizing the equipment, and also donating a good amount of money to organizations to fight against this fateful disease.

Her special friendship with Aden, the Chicago Hospital boy who had been introduced her that day by Clarke, had opened her eyes to many things. She had somewhat adopted the child as if he were a younger brother, who she often loved to visit and spend hours together. Unfortunately Aden's condition was not improving, and that filled her heart with sadness. She knew they were doing their best for him, but his body simply did not respond to to treatments and he was deteriorating day by day. Alex could only cling to hope of a miracle, like the child's family.

At the same time, she had sold various properties that she owned around the world, the one's which she rarely visited, and felt they were there for nothing. Her home was there in Chicago, along with her beloved Clarke. She had only kept the mansions of Los Angeles, the South of France, and the great house she inherited from her parents in Sydney, Australia.

All the money she had obtained from the sale of the mansions and other properties, she had fully donated to charitable works, environmental maintenance, and some organizations for the preservation of endangered animals.

She devoted her time to helping others, she hated to know the enormous amount of money she had in her accounts, and how much she could have done for so many others, all those years. Indra was surprised by what Alex used monetarily speaking in helping others, but she did not object to her Heda, she simply could not, even though she knew that she was someone completely new.

It was not that the flow of money to charity was wreaking havoc on the gigantic Woods fortune, but the values of the company were somewhat static in recent months, something that worried Indra. The stocks in the stock markets had improved a bit and were good, but the company was not growing as it did when Lexa was in charge, always looking for new businesses that made her company so successful. Indra missed that enormous mental value in the CEO, and although Clarke did a very good job and had truly grown a lot in the business world, she could never compare herself to Alexandria Woods.

The assistant, wondered if the memory of Lexa would ever return ... and if that happened, what would happen with all the changes Alex was experiencing in her life. Everything was surrounded by great uncertainty, and Niylah was someone she needed to pay full attention to, she knew that the woman was not someone to trust, she saw how she tried to take possession of the company, leaving Clarke aside in many decisions, and she often listened to the big arguments they had, which Clarke always ended up accepting the idea of that woman, simply for the well-being of the company. But Indra could see in Clarke's reactions that something was not right, and although she tried to help the blonde, she could not do much more than warn her when the numbers did not seem right, or Ms.Winters' decisions were ones to be questioned.

Clarke couldn’t do much, since Alex had asked her to let Niylah run the business, since she had the experience she didn’t have, and that she should just put her signature as CEO in the documents. But Clarke distrusted the woman all the time, Niylah irritated her, made her feel inferior most of the time, and those lustful glances that she sometimes projected at her were bothering her a lot. She felt that after all those months and how things were going, that she needed to have a long talk with Alex about it, but now was not the time. She knew that her lover was so busy with all her charitable work and projects helping others, that she didn’t want to upset her, but she would definitely say something when they met again after their trips to Los Angeles and New York.

Clarke was very proud of Alex, she was so in love with her devotion to help others, to be so different, to be more like her, someone simple, without so much luxury and money and power shining around her. But there was always that shadow circling in her mind, if one day Alex would recover her memories and what would happen then ... Would she be the Lexa that fell asleep in the operating room, or would she be a new Lexa .... ? She was partly afraid of what would happen. Alex had finally fallen in love with her deeply, and she could not imagine returning to those conflicts she had begun to have with Lexa, who was possessive and cool. 

Although she was on the road to change, thanks to her love, she knew Lexa needed time and patience, which she did not need with Alex, since the brunette was simply someone so perfect for her, with whom she felt had the same mind and heart. Both spent a lot of time giving each other loving care, tender awakenings and passionate nights of love and surrender.

Although they were not pleased, in the morning they would run around the park near their home, and then doing some other exercises when they returned to the apartment, along with the personal trainer that Lexa always had, Mr.Pastermak, who usually guided them via Skype.  
Then they showered and had breakfast together before starting their days, Clarke in the company, and Alex in a new building where she owned her office and her headquarters of the organization she had created called "Woods & Griffin.Org", where she was overseeing the works of the charity.

Three times a week she visited Aden in the hospital, spending a few hours with the boy who had become her best friend, with whom she did innumerable puzzles. She had made a very special union with Aden and his parents, whom she had begun to help a lot financially, since Aden's long treatment time and having to be in the hospital for so long had wrought havoc with the finances of his family.

During these visits to Aden she often met Octavia Blake, with whom she had become friends, as well as with Raven. She had found in Octavia someone very compatible, although the brunette had already received her doctorate, she was more pragmatic in looking at life, but the talks she had with her were refreshing. She also met with her "mother-in-law" and personal doctor, Abigail Griffin, in the corridors of the hospital, and with whom she had gotten closer, andg sometimes they would meet for lunch, where they mostly talked about Clarke, of her stories that enriched Alex’s heart.

Abby Griffin had accepted the brunette, seeing that she was so different from that arrogant and authoritarian Lexa, this new person was so different, someone much better for her daughter and that made her happy, but like Clarke, she always feared the possibility that it was something temporary, and that at some point her memory would return and with it the not very pleasant Lexa Woods, but only time could determine that.

At the moment, everyone loved Alex, not only Clarke and her friends and family, but many other people out there whom she helped. Many families of sick children benefited from her enormous charity, creating fully paid out-of-hospital residences for those parents who lost their jobs because of long periods of time spent by their children in hospital. Alex provided jobs in these accommodations, and in the many of her companies in the country.

In a short time Alexandria Woods had become someone many admired, and worshiped, someone far from the old, wealthy, successful Lexa Woods and collector of women everywhere. The only thing Alex did not feel was very comfortable with was the press, that was something that still bothered her and she could not adapt very well to them. But she was always kind, and the few interviews she gave were only meant to increase her charity, encouraging other business people like her to follow her, in helping others in need.  
Her private life was always something that the press tried to find out more about than Alex wanted them to know, but she knew that it was part of being who she was. Sometimes she had to attend important dinners or events related to her work, and she always attended with her beautiful wife, who she felt more than proud to be seen with. They had quickly become a famous lesbian couple like Ellen De Generes and Portia De Rossi.

The trip to Los Angeles, California, had a full schedule, since she would be in Hollywood she had been invited onto some television talk shows. These interviews were in addition to the auction she had planned for her large collection of sports cars, for which she had the expert assistance of her friend Raven Reyes, whom she had invited on the trip to the west coast. Clarke for company reasons couldn’t accompany her, since those days she would be in New York on business for the company, with Niylah Winters.2  
Raven had gladly agreed to help her with the collection of cars, which she thought were very impressive, thanks to the money of Alexandria Woods possessed.

During her time at her new company, Alex had hired people to help her, since most of her staff were with Clarke at Woods Tech & Co. including Indra, who looked after the blonde CEO, as her new Heda, which Alex had ordered her to do. Meanwhile, Alex's new personal assistant was a very effective, intelligent and dynamic young woman named Echo Rogers, who admired Alex's work and was 100 percent reliable, keeping a perfect agenda for her boss. Gustus had stayed with her, Clarke had a new personal bodyguard, Peter Taylor, with whom she got along quite well. Although for the blonde, walking with a giant behind her back 24 hours a day, was something outside the parameters of her normal life, but she knew that she had no other way out.

The night before they had separated to go on their trips, they had enjoyed a very romantic dinner in a well-known restaurant in the city, and on returning to the apartment, Clarke had poured herself a glass of wine and sat in front of the large window, while Alex sat at the big white grand piano, as she had a surprise for her love.

\- Oh beautiful, are you going to play the piano for me ...?  
\- Yes, but I have a surprise for you Clarke ... I have composed a song for you, do you want to hear it ...?  
\- Wow! Seriously? Did you compose a song for me love ...? I definitely want to hear it! Oh wait, I want to film you ...

Alex smiled, a little flushed, looking at her from the piano, nodding, then she fixed her eyes on the keys of the piano, and began to play the piece she had composed. Something melancholy but beautiful for Clarke, who looked at her with enamored, excited eyes, holding her iPhone, filming Alex playing … 

After some piano noted Alex's voice flooded the place so wonderfully that it shook the soul of Clarke. The song was called "Speak To Me"

(Originally I was inspired by the song by Amy Lee if you want to hear it while reading this part of the fic)

Be still, my love   
I will return to you  
However far you feel from me   
You are not alone   
I will always be waiting   
And I'll always be watching you   
Speak to me, speak to me, speak to me ...   
I cannot let go   
You're every part of me   
The Space Between is just a dream   
You will never be alone   
I will always be waiting

Clarke couldn’t help feeling her eyes become moist with unshed tears. Simply because those words led her to imagine a world without Alex, but she held her tears, gazing sweetly at her love, who lifted her eyes for a moment to look at her. Clarke smiled slightly, with effort.

Alex immediately noticed the emotion in Clarke's eyes, which were now bright, shimmering, smiling at her, then she continued her beautiful and melancholy performance, singing from her heart and soul … 

We are one breath apart, my love   
And I'll be holding it in 'till we're together   
Hear me call your name   
And just speak, speak to me, speak to me, speak ...   
I feel you all rushing through me   
in these walls I still hear your heartbeat   
And nothing in thers world can hold me back   
from waking through to you ... 

Clarke let her tears fall onto her cheeks, while still smiling at her beautiful and talented girlfriend, who when she raised those green emeralds got lost in her blue oceans, looking at her with devotion, adoration ... But for the blonde it was a difficult song to hear, as it sounded a lot like a farewell, and that was something that she avoided thinking about all the time. The thought that maybe one day Alex would disappear because Lexa's memory returned, partly frightened her. She didn’t want to lose that woman sitting there singing so beautifully for her, she was her world, her heartbeat, the existence of her soul, the perfect soul mate she never dreamed to find in her life ... She wiped her tears trying to not to let Alex see her crying, while still smiling at her with all the strength she possessed ...

We are one breath apart, my love  
And I'll be holding it in 'till we're together  
Hear me call your name  
Just believe and speak, speak to me, speak to me ...  
Be still, my love  
I will return to you...

Alex finished the last note of the song as a tear fell down her cheek, she also thought the song somehow reflected something like a goodbye, and she was not sure why it had come out in the song. As if it reflected a farewell, to which she wished Clarke would remember her when she was no longer there, and that afflicted her soul. It was a great mystery to herself, but perhaps it was because she often thought of the horrible possibility that her memory would return someday, and that Lexa would return, and she would disappear. But all she could do was enjoy herself and every day she had with her beloved Clarke, who had been silent watching her, tears streaming down her cheeks, but smiling at her, with a look so full of love and devotion.

\- Come here please ...

Clarke asked her, almost begged her, then she turned off her iPhone and set it on the table, Alex immediately rose from the piano seat and headed towards her, a shy smile on her face.

Once she stood in front of Clarke, she reached out her hands, taking Alex’s hands tenderly, pulling them so that Alex would sit on her lap. To which the brunette did immediately, placing her hands around the neck of the blonde, who immediately kissed Alex, joining their lips in such a sweet way that moved the brunette. The kiss was slow, growing in intensity, so full of mixed feelings, thoughts of fear, something they both feared enormously, of being separated forever some day.

Suddenly Clarke cut the kiss, looking at her with bright eyes, and a smile on her lips, while caressing that beautiful face. Alex was just wearing a white shirt, sitting on her lap, her hands caressing the blonde's neck with tenderness, looking at her with eyes full of lustful desires, and thirsty lips, which she wet slowly with her tongue. Clarke took a black blindfold that she had next to her chair, and lifted it towards the brunette, who looked at her strangely but very excited.

\- You trust me, my love ...?  
\- Aha … 

She nodded Alex, while biting her lower lip ...

\- I want you to put the blindfold over your eyes… 

Alex looked at her with a gleam in her eyes, she said nothing, not moving, looking at Clarke with desire. This was a new experience, and she loved that her beautiful girlfriend proposed new things to her, always surprising and maddening her ... She smiled a mischievous smile, while taking the black blindfold, and put it over her eyes.

\- Good girl ... Now stand up, but stay close to me ... No matter what I do, you will not touch me, if you do I will tie your hands ... I want you to put your hands behind your back and keep them there for as long as you can ...

Alex didn’t say anything, she just bit her lips, smiling a little nervously but very excited by the game proposed by Clarke. She nodded slightly and put her hands behind her back as she was told to do. Clarke watched Alex with eager eyes and wet her lips, so thirsty for that perfect body standing in front of her, she wanted to devour her without mercy, she wanted to remove all feeling and thoughts of fear in her mind.

She smiled wickedly, once Alex put her hands behind her back. She slowly ran her hands down the brunette's legs, beginning to give her kisses on those muscular thighs, licking and biting, while Alex groaned and gasped.

The blonde's hands continued to rise up the brunette's legs, until they reached that perfect ass, round, soft and firm. Clarke held the skin with her fingers, pulling that body to her face.

At that point Alex was so excited, moaning, panting, dying to move her hands and touch Clarke's hair, it was a delicious torture. She felt her legs begin to tremble, and the moisture between them began to slide onto her skin. Clarke looked at her for a moment, so thirsty for that passion she could produce in her beautiful lady.

Then she to began to kiss those taut abs, so well formed and marked. Her tongue tasted very slowly, while she could see Alex's arms start to fidget, she knew how much she wanted to use those hands. She loved to see how the brunette struggled to try not to move her hands, but for now she managed to stay.

\- Tell me, beautiful ... What do you want me to do...? Say it…   
\- Hmmmm ... Clarke please ... Can I touch you ...?  
\- Nope ... Keep your hands behind your back ... I want you to enjoy, love ... Tell me what you want me to do ...?  
\- I want to feel you love ... Inside of me ... I want you to make me moan ...

Clarke looked at her with malice in her eyes, descending her tongue down her lover’s lower belly, to reach that wet sex. Taking possession of that excited clit, which she began to lick with the tip of her tongue, making circles. Alex produced such strong moans as she pushed her body into Clarke's delicious mouth.

\- Hmmmm ... You are so delicious Alex ... I love the taste of your sex ... Moan love, moan for me ... Beautiful ... You are so hot ... Say it ... You are mine only ...  
\- I am ... I am your’s only, Clarke …   
\- So ... Love ... I like it ... Now open those beautiful legs of yours and let me enter you ... Do you want to feel me inside you ...?  
\- Hmmmm ... Clarke ... Please ... Take me now ... Penetrate me...  
\- Patience my love ... Patience ... Enjoy ...

Clarke was still devouring that clitoris now with her lips, sucking it, then descending with her tongue to those external walls, so drenched and swollen. Alex's body began to move against Clarke's face, desperate for that friction, groaning deeper and deeper. Which produced groans also from the blonde, who was as excited as her partner, she felt her own vagina completely wet and in need of attention. But first she wanted to take care of her girl.

She licked that sex for a moment, savoring those juices so delicious and hot, then bringing the thumb of her right hand to the entrance of that vagina, penetrating it very slowly, which produced a very deep groan from Alex, almost like a cry of pleasure, so intense.

-I like the sounds you make, my love … My little lady so excited ...So delicious ... Do want to come beautiful ...? You want to come in my mouth while I penetrate you with my fingers ... God! I'm going to eat you ... Continue like this ... Keep moving like this ... Like this ... Good girl … Do you want more of my fingers inside you ...?  
\- CLARKE! Please ...

Clarke knew that Alex was close to her orgasm, she could feel the pressure of the inner walls of her vagina, so hot, so wet. She penetrated her with two fingers, added to the thumb. Alex's body began to move, seeking deeper penetration.

Her thighs trembled, while Clarke's mouth held her clit with passion, licking and sucking, while with her free hand, she held one of Alex’s butt cheeks, so contracted in her fingers. Then she slowly brought her hand to the center of Alex's ass, letting one of her fingers slide inside that area, managing to brush hers anus, somewhat dilated by the excitement.  
The feel of Clarke’s finger, touching her there made Alex feel a lot more pleasure, it was something she had never felt, when after a few seconds, the climax took her completely. Tightening her body and bending it back as she let out a scream of pleasure, so strong that it surprised Clarke, who suddenly felt Alex's hands taking hold of her head, trying to separate her from her clit, it was such an intense orgasm.

The blonde started to kiss her lower belly, while still penetrating her with her fingers, and excited her anus with her other fingers, almost looking for some penetration, which the brunette really liked, it was a great pleasure to feel her in multiple ways. The orgasm lasted a few minutes, after which Clarke slowly drew her fingers out, while she did not stop placing loving and tender kisses to the abdomen of her beloved, who recovered her breathing with a huge smile on her face, which Clarke was very proud of.

\- God! You're so beautiful when you come for me ... I love you so much! Come sit on me, my love … Let me feel ...  
\- Hmmmm ... Clarke! I thought you'd never ask ...

Alex opened her legs, sitting very still on Clarke's naked thighs, who smiled wickedly, to catch those delicious lips with hers, while her hands held the brunette's waist.  
Clarke's hands went up to reach those excited breasts, Alex for her part tried to remove the blindfold but immediately the blonde’s hands stopped her.

\- No .... I didn’t say you can take it off yet ... You will not remove it yet ...  
\- Clarke ... Hmmmm ... Love ... That was amazing!  
\- I have not finished with you beautiful ... I am only giving you time to recover ...  
\- Hmmmm ... Why are you so perfect Clarke ...? You do not know what you make me feel when you make love to me ... I could die in your arms and I would do it with happiness ... You are incredible ... I wish I could make you feel the same ...  
\- Shuuuuu ... You do ... Feeling you experience so much pleasure makes me the happiest woman in the universe ... It excites me so much to own you, to make you feel everything, you are so beautiful, you are my addiction ... You are mine ...  
\- I like that I am only yours Clarke ...

Those words made Clarke's body tremble, she let out a groan, almost like a grunt, and immediately joined her lips to those delicious lips of her lover … Her tongue penetrated Alex’s mouth as her hands brushed those erect nipples, pinching them lightly, playing with them so that Alex simply shuddered and moaned, beginning to move her pelvis, seeking friction with Clarke's body.

The hands of the blonde descended until they reached that vagina, so hers, so wet, so in need of more. While her mouth kissed Alex's neck, who tipped her head back giving her all the skin that Clarke wanted to savor and bite, trying to control herself so as not to leave any obvious marks on her, she knew that her wife had to attend a very important event and she could not be seen see with marks of passion on her beautiful and long neck, but she wanted everyone to know that Alex was hers, and only hers. Her lips soon reached those beautiful and aroused nipples, sucking them, licking them sweetly, the most delicious thing she'd tasted in her life. She looked at Alex's excited face and somehow missed seeing those intense eyes, so green, so hers, expressing that passion, that total surrender.

One of her hands went up the back of the blindfold, reaching for the ties, pulling on them to reveal those beautiful eyes, she needed to see them, and to see that look on her love’s face with her dilated pupils.

She looked at her intensely for a moment as she licked one of her nipples, and her right hand reached that clit. Alex gave her that look of desperation and surrender, of love, of thirst, biting her lower lip. It was so exquisite the image of that brunette, the one that was the passion of her body and soul. She felt her owner and that made her crazy, it was a feeling so strong and so inexplicable, it made her have orgasms like never before in her life.

The other hand that had untied the blindfold from Alex's eyes, now turned to those lips, to which she brushed, drew them with the middle finger. Those blue eyes looked at her with such pleasure, and that evil smile on her face.

\- Do you want to feel me from behind beautiful ...? Feel me lick you ... Wet it with your saliva ...  
\- Uhumm ....

Alex was so excited that she could barely utter a word, but Clarke's request aroused her even more, causing her to shudder ... She sucked that finger of her beloved blonde over and over again. Which produced contractions under the belly of Clarke, who nipped those nipples with pleasure, without taking her eyes from the greens of her love who looked at her, smiling wickedly, licking her finger with desire.

\- Ahhhhh ... Love … You make me so wet so much ... God ... I feel like you are going to make me have an orgasm just by sucking my finger like that ... Now do you want to feel it in you ...?  
\- Uhummmm ... Yes Clarke ... Please ...  
\- More, beautiful ... So ... Hmmmm ... Now relax ... Let those beautiful muscles relax for me ...

She immediately removed her finger from Alex’s mouth, pulling it to Alex's ass, beginning to rub against it that anal entrance that was more than excited and dilated, while the finger of her other hand continued to rub her clitoris, faster now. Clarke began to press her finger on that closed entrance that gradually relaxed more, as if calling her to penetrate it. Clarke circled it with her finger, pushing her finger in slowly, sinking into those folds, but not going too far inside, she took it out again and continued stroking the area, exciting her love, trying to produce that intense arousal in Alex, so that her muscles relaxed enough and so it didn’t hurt her, she wanted her to enjoy it.

She lubricated her finger by putting it back into Alex's mouth, who sucked it even more intensely, as she moaned frantically, as the friction Clarke was giving her on her clitoris was making her approach her intense orgasm again. Clarke returned to the anal entrance, stroking, pushing a little, slowly penetrating her deeper, which made Alex shudder, letting a guttural moan from her lips, immediately relaxing her muscles completely, inviting Clarke to deepen the penetration, which very slowly Clarke did, entering and exiting slowly, with dedication and sweetness, when after a few seconds, the body of the brunette arched again, letting out that intense cry of pleasure, moving on the legs of the blonde in a crazy way. Scratching the shoulders that she held tightly, feeling the powerful climax that took her, since it had been not only vaginal but anal orgasm as well.

It was the first time she had felt and experienced an anal orgasm and my god! She had felt like she was touching the sky with her body ... She could not stop panting, while Clarke kissed her passionately, holding her face with both hands. They simply devoured each other with passion. Alex's hands massaged her aroused breasts with pleasure, feeling those delicious nipples so hard, calling to her lips for attention.

For Clarke it had been something incredible that penetration, which she had never experienced, but she had wanted to do so much with Alex and felt so excited, feeling that great pleasure, it had been the best sex of her life and she had gone mad!

\- Oh my God! My love ... You are so incredibly beautiful ... That ass is so beautiful ... Did you like it ...?  
\- What do you mean Clarke ...? Did you not feel me have the best orgasm I've ever had…?  
\- Wow, really...? Oh God! I'm going to die right here ...  
\- Now I want you to feel it love ... I want to finish you ...

Alex immediately stood up, then dropped slowly to her knees, in front of Clarke's open legs, looking at her with devotion. Dark blue eyes, pupils so dilated, lips swollen open, looking for the air that her lungs needed.

\- Now it's my turn to give you pleasure ... I want you to relax and enjoy it beautiful ... You have made me feel so happy ... Now I want to make you feel the same ....  
\- Alex ... Beautiful you don’t have to ...  
\- Shuuuuuu ... Clarke ... Just let me love you … Now relax ...

Alex rose to her mouth, savoring those sweet and passionate lips as her hands brushed Clarke's fiery skin, who looked at her intensely, feeling her heartbeat rise.  
Suddenly they were surprised by the music that began to sound in the room, especially Clarke, who opened her eyes wide when she heard that it was no other than George Michael, with that suggestive "Father Figure" song. Clarke immediately took hold of Alex's arms with her own, staring at her, with a serious expression, while her heart seemed to come out of her chest.The brunette remained still, her gaze fixed on those blue eyes that watched her with some fear.

\- Clarke ...? Are you okay...? You don’t like the song …?  
\- Erhmmm ... No, no, it's that ... Excuse me Alex ...  
\- Does it have anything to do with Lexa? I found many songs by George Michael on the phone, and this one seemed very sensual ... I thought ... Sorry Clarke ...  
\- No, please Alex, do not feel sorry ... It is just I got a shock hearing that song ... It was something special for Lexa ... For you ... and the first time we almost kissed ... It played in background ...  
\- Oh Clarke ... Did you think Lexa was back ...?That song played in the background when you "almost" kissed for the first time ...?  
\- Yes, a long story for another day love ... Come ... Sit on the sofa ... Do not worry ...

Clarke gave her a kiss on the lips, standing next to her beloved, whom she led to the sofa, where they sat, Clarke holding her, giving small soft kisses on the shoulder and neck of the brunette, who felt somewhat frustrated in her attempt to make love to the blonde. For a moment she thought ... "Damn it Lexa … Why did you have to appear now ?"

-Hey are you ok love…?  
\- No ...Trust Lexa to appear and ruin everything ...  
\- Hey ... Hey ... Do not say that beautiful ... Don’t feel that way ... You couldn’t know, and you definitely did not ruin anything ... Let's stay here for a moment and then we will go to bed ... I promise you can do whatever you want ... Relax ... Everything is fine ...  
\- Clarke ... Do you miss her ...? Do you miss Lexa ...? Do you want her to come back…?  
\- Alex ... Don’t think about that now, love ...  
\- Clarke, I need you to answer me, please ...  
\- Love ... It's you, it's not Lexa or Alex, I love the same woman, Do I miss Lexa ...? I don’t know ...Because I feel that you are here … Your heart beats for me, you are loving me ... No matter what your name is today ... You are YOU my love ...  
\- But I don’t feel that I am like her ... I feel that I am someone other than Lexa ...  
\- But not for me, love ... You are different from her, but you are the same woman, the only one I love  
\- How was Lexa with you when you made love ...?  
\- Alex ...  
\- I want to know Clarke ... Was it different than it is with me ...?  
\- Yes ... It was ... But do not ask me who I liked more ...  
\- Hahaha ... Well ... Because you know me so much already ... Tell me please ... Did she do something that you liked more than me …?  
\- Alex ... You cannot feel these fears love ... Nothing makes me happier than making love with you ... You feel so mine, and you surrender to me with so much pleasure ... With Lexa ... Well I had no experience ... It was like the roles were reversed ... In bed, I was the small spoon and she the big one... Now you and I are the opposite … Do you understand me...?  
\- Hmmmm ... I think I'm understanding … Does that bother you in some way ...? She did something special that you miss ...? If you could show me...  
\- Shush ... Love ... Stop thinking about that ... I swear I don’t miss anything of how we made love before ... You are so sweet, so sensual, you take me to paradise as you did before, just in a different way and I go crazy the same … Now I can understand you a little better lol …   
\- What do you mean...?  
\- You were so dominant in bed ... When I am with you I feel that power run through my veins, and I go crazy, to know that you are only mine, that I am the only one that excites you and causes you groans of pleasure, and takes you to feel orgasms so deep that you scream my name from your soul ... Before that was almost impossible ... First because I had almost no experience, and second because you were such an expert in sex that I could never reverse the roles that dominated the bed ... But it did not bother me, it always made me feel so good, so loved and protected ... I loved that you were my owner ...  
\- Do you miss that ...? That I dominated you in bed ...?  
\- It's not that I miss it ... Sometimes it's interesting to change those roles ... But now I've been the dominant one I am little addicted … It is that I'm crazy to own you ... When we are with people and sometimes I look at you, I feel inside of me that I want to say ... She’s MY beautiful woman ... and I swear that sometimes I would strip you right there in front of everyone and I would make love to you to you with everything I feel ... And I think it was what you felt for me before ... Now I can also understand why you were so possessive ... You as ALEX have helped me to understand many things about you from when you were Lexa ...  
\- Seriously...? Well I like being the little spoon in the bed ... To feel your body at my back and your arms surrounding my body is my addiction ... I feel so good when I'm with you Clarke ... I feel that you protect me and you love me, as if you are my mistress ... It is so strange to try to imagine I was the dominant one ... I imagine that was why I attracted women like bees to honey ...  
\- Hahaha ... Yes you did ... You're right, that image of a dominant woman with power attracted them like flies ... But not me ... You didn’t attract me at first...  
\- You never told me how you met me ... Well with Lexa ...  
\- It was not love at first sight ... I worked in the bar of the luxury hotel where you were staying, and that night I was so tired, I had a very long day. And when there was a few minutes to close for the night, you appeared in your business suit, passing by my side, sitting at a table, without looking at me ... With that magnificent prescence ... I stood there watching you because I could not believe it, that when I was about to go to rest a client arrived, and also because you were in my eyes a beauty of a woman, and that perfume you wore was an aphrodisiac to me ... I stood looking at you without being able to react ... And apparently that irritated you ...  
\- Jajajajja ... I can imagine the scene ... That horrible but superb woman ... Please continue ...  
\- Well, after a few minutes in which I stood there with my mouth open like a fool looking at you, you spoke to me without looking at me ... and you said in a very cold and authoritarian tone ... "Are you going to stand there or are you going to ask me what I want to order ...? " OH! I hated you from the moment when you opened your mouth and spoke to me that way... Hahaha ... Sorry my love ...  
\- Don’t say sorry ... I imagine how unpleasant it was for you ... My god! The one who is sorry is me Clarke ... I was so arrogant ... You must forgive my rude ways … Evidently I did not have the slightest sense of humility ...  
-My Love I do not tell you this so that you will start to feel bad ... Telling you now, it causes me serious forgiveness to you ... and don’t worry, having a job like mine I had learned to deal with all kinds of people ... But that night you came to the bar I was very tired, with my guard down ...  
\- How did we end up together then ...?  
\- I think you liked me from the beginning ... Because that same night, although you treated me like a bitch, you made me bring two glasses of rose champagne and those damn strawberries to your suite ... AH! And you told me to let my hair down and change my shirt, because I had a little stain on it, and you couldn’t bear it ...  
\- I did what ...?! Do you really mean that Clarke ...? Was I really a bitch ...!?  
\- Hahahaha ... I hated you love ... I really did ... But when I entered that suite I felt like I was entering another universe ...  
\- Another universe ...? Well now you have me confused Clarke ...  
\- To YOUR universe ... You invited me to enter not only that suite, but into your life ... Today I can see it this way ... I can understand what you did that night ... You looked me in the eye and I think you could not let me go ...  
\- Wow ... Sounds different from the Lexa I have been told about …   
\- Exactly ... Because from that very moment you were not for me ... You let me see your true character ... It was only a little, but you started to let me in that night ...  
\- I’m glad that I did ... Clarke ... And I'm glad that you didn’t leave ... Thanks for staying, despite that horrible first encounter with me ...  
\- It was you ... Your heart started beating again ... You told me, and you somehow captured mine and I didn’t want let go of you ... I don’t know how to explain it Alex ... We connected in such an intense and profound way ...  
Suddenly Clarke felt a few teardrops that fell onto her arms,she noticed that they were tears from Alex, who now hid her her face on one of the blonde’s arms ...  
\- Hey, my love, are you ok ...? What’s happened...?  
\- I love you ... Clarke ... And if one day I'm not here because Lexa returns, I want you not to forget me please ... I want you to remember me in your soul ... When Lexa returns, proud, authoritarian, possessive, do not hate her, for I will always be somewhere inside her ... Loving you ...  
\- Awwww ... Heavens Alex ... You are going to make me cry too beautiful ... Please stop crying, and don’t say those things ... You will not go anywhere ... You'll always be with me ... As Alex or as Lexa, I could never hate you, I love you as much as I ever love anyone! Come here, my precious.

Clarke turned Alex's body toward her, joining their lips in a deep, sweet kiss, holding her face in her hands, caressing those cheeks still moist with tears. The blonde had also been excited, thinking of that possibility, her blue eyes had become crystalline, bright when she met those excited magical greens of the brunette, while their foreheads remained resting against each other’s, and their noses brushed tenderly.

\- I want you to take me to bed Alex ... Make love to me ...  
Alex gave her a small smile, giving her a few small kisses, nodding with her head. Then, holding hands, they rose and went to the bedroom, where the brunette took possession of that body that so much ignited her inside, to which she belonged and to which she wanted to please with her love and passion.

After deep orgasms that both enjoyed almost all the night, they surrendered to the world of sleep, embracing each other, offering many caresses and tender little kisses.

The morning surprised them with the first lights of the sun that penetrated between the curtains of the window of the room. The first to catch the light in her eyes was Clarke, who opened them and found that beautiful face of her beloved, deeply asleep, with some hair scattered over her face. The blonde looked at her for a moment, with a faint smile and bright eyes, in love. Her mind was filled with the shock when Alex put that song of George Michael, which Lexa loved and with which she remembered that "almost" first kiss between them.

Fear had gripped her heart for a moment, she believed that Lexa had returned, but fear was a strange thing, for part of her wanted Alex to stay forever, she felt closer to Alex than to Lexa, and she felt bad for feeling those desires. But she tried to get away from those thoughts and concentrated on enjoying the beauty her eyes were admiring, sleeping there beside her, but she knew that she should wake her. They both had to prepare for travelling, while Clarke would travel to New York, Alex was going to LA with Raven that very afternoon. It would be the first time they would be apart in all those months they'd been living together, and Clarke really didn’t mind being able to keep up with her, if not for the damn business.

Over the months, the blonde had become somewhat possessive and overprotective of Alex. Feelings she found difficult to counteract, but she always tried to be subtle, not to show too much, remembering how she felt when it was Lexa who occupied that position in the couple.

Her right hand began to caress Alex’s face, removing those tufts of hair that covered part of her face, which caused her to begin to frown, squeezing her shut eyes, trying not to open them, which produced a wider smile on Clarke. It was such a tender image, Alex in the morning, since the brunette never wanted to wake up, and the blonde took her time with much tenderness to wake her. With caresses and kisses, which she proceeded to do, beginning at her neck, savoring that warm, soft skin, feeling as Alex began to make sounds, rather of pleasure than of annoyance.

\- Hmmmmm ... Clarke ...  
\- Good morning my sweet sleeping beauty ...  
\- Noooo ... It cannot be a new day anymore ... I feel like I just closed my eyes ... Please beautiful ...  
\- Hahaha ... You're really something in the morning Ms.Woods ... Tell me, what I'll do with you ...?  
\- You know … I don’t need to tell you ... You're good ...  
\- Hahaha ... No, I will not make love to you ... We must leave this bed, before we get trapped between the sheets ...  
\- Oh I would not have any problem ...  
\- Yeah, me neither ... Believe me love, but unfortunately we cannot ... God! What will I do these next days without seeing your beautiful face next to me when I open my eyes in the morning ...?  
\- Do not say it please ... I don’t want to think about that ... Hold me Clarke ...

The blonde immediately took Alex into her arms, while Alex curled up on her chest, like a little girl in need of protection.

\- I cannot wake up without your kisses and your caresses Clarke ... God! I hate having to make this trip without you ...  
\- Don’t think that it makes me happy either ... But sooner or later like all couples, we must separate a little bit for matters outside of our relationship ...  
\- But it will be strange for me not to have you by my side love ... You've always been by my side …   
\- Do not fear beautiful ... It comforts me that Raven is going with you ... I know she will take care of you and the both of you are going to have a lot of fun in LA ... You know how she is ...  
\- Yes, but she can’t wake me with kisses and caresses, or be the big spoon in the bed when I must sleep ...  
\- Well, if you want, I can ask her to do it ...  
\- HEAVENS!

Clarke received a smack on her right arm after the offer she made while laughing.

\- Hey! It was just a suggestion ... You know not to surprise me ... Hahaha ... No, seriously nobody will do that other than me beautiful ... You are mine, mine,mine ... But I will wake you up over the phone, via skype, you will at least see and hear me ...The same at night ... When it will be us two ...  
\- It won’t be the same ... and you know it ...  
\- Well, it's the only thing we can do, my love ...  
\- Hey I'm thinking of giving one of the cars to Raven, you know for doing this huge favor, and for being such a good friend ... What do you think ...?  
\- WOW! Seriously...? Well Reyes is going to suffer a heart attack when you do ... Hahaha! I'm dying to see her face ... God! What a pity that I cannot be there to see her face!  
\- Do you think she’ll accept ...? Will she like it ...?  
\- What..? Obviously she is going to like it … She is going to die ... She has always dreamed of owning that kind of sports car ... Thanks Alex ... For thinking about giving a gift to Rav ... She has always been there for me ... She is more like my sister than my best friend ... I could never give her such a gift, but I was always there for her in the same way ... And I am so glad that you too have become her friend ...  
\- Raven is someone special ... I feel very good with her ... She is honest, heartfelt, funny, passionate, crazy ... I love her personality, and I'm glad to know that you have had her in your life ...  
\- Ok Ms.Woods, time to leave this bed, even though it hurts my soul ... And in my sex ... Hehe ...  
\- Clarke! Now who is the terrible one...?  
\- Well, I already told you ... You’ve become addicted ... Come here ... I have not yet given you my good morning kiss…   
\- Hahaha ... Clarke!! Good morning my love ...

After playing softly between the sheets, laughing incessantly, and continuing in the shower, Alex headed for the kitchen to start preparing breakfast. 

When Clarke entered the room she found the most beautiful image of her wife, wearing only a black shirt, rather raised up, being able to delight in that perfect ass of her love without underwear, which she had savored for much of the night. Biting and licking, every inch of her. Immediately the images of the night before made her temperature rise and her heart beat faster, feeling thirst on her lips, which were moistened by her tongue, smiling, leaning against the wall, without saying a word. It was the sweetest and most sexy show of the morning.

But after a few minutes, she could not stop trying to get close behind, to wrap her arms around her love and start giving her little kisses on the neck and shoulder, which caused a few tickles on Alex’s body, who started to laugh, pressing her back against Clarke’s pelvis to tempt her even more.

\- You are so bad you know ...? Tempting me like this ... You're going to drive me crazy ...  
\- Hahaha ... I don’t know what you mean ... I just came here to start breakfast, so we didn’t delay ...  
\- Aha ... and you have to do it wearing only a shirt...?  
\- Well ... I didn’t have time ...  
\- Yes of course ... You are terrible and I swear that when we return from these trips I will lock you in the bedroom for days ...  
\- Oh my God, Clarke! You are going to kidnap me, repeatedly ...  
\- Yes I will ... So stop trying to continue and go get dressed ... I love those cheeks ... They are so perfect ... GOD! Please go ... Take them out of my sight ...  
\- Hahaha ... Who says just look at it …?  
\- ALEXANDRIA WOODS! I swear by all the heavens that I'm going to devour you right now instead of my breakfast if you do not get dressed right now!  
\- Hahaha ... Ok ...

Alex turned around, gave Clarke a little kiss on the lips, and went to the room wagging her butt exaggeratedly. She started to pull up her shirt, showing her body, completely naked, knowing that the blonde was watching her.

\- OH ALEXANDRIA YOU WILL SEE HOW I'LL COME !!  
\- You will have to wait three days ...  
\- EVIL! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!

After Alex returned to the living room, and Clarke served the breakfast. They ate together, looking at each other with smiles, holding each other's hands, giving each other little kisses, and occasionally caressing their faces and hair as they talked about Christmas. The first one they would spend together. They had decided to spend it with Clarke's mother, along with Raven's family at home, something that Alex was really excited about. It was going to be her first Christmas and she loved that it would in the company of the love of her life and the warmth of her friends, she knew that it would simply be something very special.

Then they finished packing their bags, almost in silence, the separation of these trips didn’t make them happy, it was strange for both of them, they were too united. Once they finished, they took a moment to say goodbye, since after leaving the apartment, they would take different cars to the different airports.

Alex was standing by the window, looking at the city, sporting a black suit, a matching vest, closed by a button, marking her perfect figure, with a white silk shirt open to the chest, and a long black coat, with black Chanel heels. Her chestnut hair was free, somewhat curled, covering her shoulders.

Clarke had opted for a dark gray suit with fine cream stripes, a white silk shirt, a black tie, and a large bottle of tan that she had just put on. On her feet she wore a pair of red Yves Saint Laurent heels that matched the handbag. Her long, fair blond hair fell over her shoulders, almost covering her breasts, sporting a pair of round silver rings, matching a large tunic.

Then the blonde approached her love from behind, surrounding her with her arms, placing a line of small kisses on her neck.

\- Hey love ... I know it will not be easy for us, but it is part of life ... It will only be three days ... They will pass so fast that we will not realize ...  
\- Maybe ...  
\- Hey ... I don’t want to see you so sad beautiful ... I don’t want to say goodbye seeing those beautiful but sad green eyes ... I want to see my girlfriend safe, strong, beautiful woman who can enter a place and shoot everyone down, and have your way! Seriously with Raven you will have much fun, you know she can make you laugh all the time ... And I want her to do so! Promise me that you will, that you will laugh and have a great time in the heat of LA with my best friend ...  
\- Our best friend ... You know that Raven is your best friend too ... And I don’t know that I can promise that I will have fun, but I will try ... it is love, separating from you is the most hardest thing I have to do ...  
\- Hey, it's healthy! So say the experts ... A couple who spends time apart is a healthy couple ...  
\- I want to be sick ...  
\- Hahaha ... You're terrible ... And you don’t help me in making this a little easier Ms.Woods ...  
\- No ...  
\- Come here ...

Clarke turned Alex's body towards her, taking her by the waist and pulling her body in close, to join their lips in a sweet, deep and passionate kiss. To which the brunette responded immediately, caressing the neck of the blonde with her hands. Clarke took a breath, separating their faces a little, but leaving their foreheads together, brushing their noses together with tenderness.

\- You're terrible Ms.Woods ... I cannot not kiss you, you burn me up ... God! You madden me, did you know ...? I want to take those clothes off again and take you to bed right now ... Oh my God! You look so sexy in those clothes ....  
\- HaHaHa ... We can delay our flights a bit ... That is the advantage of having private jets …   
Alex! WE WILL NOT! ... We must go ... That woman is waiting for me at the airport ... Remember ...? I will not travel alone ...  
\- Do not bring her to mind please ...  
\- I won't ... But really love, we must go ... But I want you to know that I will be thinking about you all the time we are apart. You know that I love you with insanity, and this separation is hateful, but it will do us well, you will see ... But, the wondering will make us want more ... I cannot wait to have you in our bed on Monday, love … Can we take a few days for us? What do you say to shutting up in the room for a few days ...?  
\- Hmmmm ... sounds fantastic, really ...?  
\- As serious as my name is Clarke Woods ... I love you Alex …   
\- Hahaha ... I love you Mrs. Woods ... Behave well in New York ...  
\- I will my love ... But I will get bored! Those business meetings are the most boring I've had to endure in my life! How the hell did you manage to sit through them ...? How could you like that world of numbers and meetings, with executives here and there ...?  
\- Well, I don’t know Clarke ... But it seemed that it was something like my passion, as for you medicine is ... But obviously I have no memory of it to explain it better ... Apparently I had talent for business ... But I'm glad I had the talent to not let you go out of my life ... Even being Lexa ...  
\- Haha … I don't think it was a question of talent Ms.Woods ... Your seductive talents did not work with me ... I stayed by your side because I fell in love with you and because I knew that in your heart there was something more that the iron curtain that surrounded you ...  
\- Thank you love ... For seeing in me something so beautiful that made you stay ... I love you so much Clarke Woods ... Come here ...

This time it was Alex who took hold of Clarke's body, pulling her towards her, giving her a deep kiss, full of passion, sweetness, and gratitude. Then they separated slowly, with a line of small brushing of lips and tongues, along with caresses and rubbing noses, leaving smiles on both of their faces.

Holding hands they walked to the door with their bags, looking into each others eyes with love and devotion. They stepped inside the elevator that would take them to the garage where two limousines were waiting.

\- I want to strip you Clarke ...  
\- ALEX! ...  
\- It's that you look so hot in that suit! My love ... If you knew how I am ...  
\- ALEX!

Suddenly Alex pressed the red stop button on the elevator, immediately stopping it, causing Clarke to almost lose her balance and fall in shock, holding onto the walls.

\- ALEX! What are you doing...?!  
-I am going to make love to you … And this time you will not stop me beautiful ... Come here … 

Alex took hold of Clarke's body with force and passion, kissing her with passion while her hands opened the buttons of Clarke’s pants, who no longer could resist the passionate advances of her love, who seemed to have become Lexa Woods, who could not control her hormones.

Alex started to kiss her neck, while she unfastened the button of the striped blazer of the executive suit that Clarke wore, who began to breathe erratically. The brunette could turn her on in a few seconds.

Alex knew exactly where to kiss, taste, feel and touch her girlfriend to arouse her and she was doing so, there in the elevator. Alex pushed Clarke's body against one of the walls of the elevator, while still savoring her skin, now moving her pelvis against the blonde's in a frenzy. 

\- Alex ... Love ... Ahhhh ...  
\- Shush ... Clarke ... The only thing I want to hear from your mouth love are groans of pleasure ... and my name in a cry of pleasure ... I will not let you go anywhere without tasting you ... Without you feeling me inside you ...  
\- Good heavens! Ahhhhh ... For God's sake! Alex ...  
\- So love ... So ... Now open those beautiful legs, they are only mine ...

Alex began to loosen the black tie Clarke was wearing, putting her hands to her neck, caressing it while her eyes stared at Clarke's, which were dark and eager with her desire to feel that body once more. Soon her fingers unclasped that tie, then held it tightly with both hands, biting her lower lip, pulling her to her so she could reach those lips that were moistened by that tongue she wanted to feel inside her mouth.

The fiery dance of their tongues only raised the temperature in their bodies, while now her hands began to unfasten the buttons of Clarke's white silk shirt, while they touched each other with seductive movements.

Alex parted Clarke’s lips for a moment, only to ask for the enormous pleasure of seeing those exposed breasts, in that sexy Victoria Secrets black bra that still contained them, while her tongue wetted her swollen lips.

She raised her eyes again to find those blue seas, so bright and eager to feel it, now with a wicked smile on her face. Clarke was totally indulged in the madness, she could not stop her, and she honestly didn’t want to. She looked at her with desire, biting her lower lip, looking at those dark green eyes, with pupils dilated with excitement.

\- You want me Clarke ...? ...  
\- Yes I want you Alex ... Please ...  
\- Shush ...

Alex put a finger on Clarke's lips, stopping any attempt to stop her. The blonde smiled wickedly, opening her mouth, sucking that finger with intensity, while Alex was lost in her eyes and lips, wetting her own in despair, as a bolt of intensity ran through her body as Clarke played with her finger in her mouth, licking, sucking and biting. She knew she would not stop her, she knew she was lost in the moment as much as she was.

\- Tell me precious ... Do you want to come by my fingers or my mouth ...?  
\- Both ....

Immediately after saying it, Clarke pulled Alex toward her, to join their lips once again, thirsty, needy, biting, licking and sucking every inch of lip, mouth and tongue.  
Alex's hands soon rose to her breasts, brushing her nipples, already erect, hard, to which she moaned with pleasure in the mouth of her beloved, who almost simultaneously emitted the same sound. The brunette left her lips between groans and gasps, to taste that neck that was arched back for her.

\- I will have to be fast love ... So it will be hard, intense, and without much time for attention … Although God knows I would just take you to our bed and keep you there all day. Are you ready, my love ...? Will you be a good girl ...? Will you come for me…?  
\- Uhummmm Alex ... God! ... Do it ....  
\- I love you Clarke ...  
-Shit! Alex!

Clarke could not finish her sentence as two fingers of her beloved penetrated her hard, starting to enter in and out of her soaked vagina, while the brunette's hips crashed against her leg, losing herself in that pleasure, while her kisses continued down her body to her breasts, which she savored for a brief moment, because her goal was to feel the taste of Clarke in her mouth, which she loved.

Savoring it always aroused that wild part in her, and that strong desire to possess her, to make Clarke her own in the best Lexa style. It was as if somehow Alex and Lexa became one when making love with Clarke, she was unique, wild, sweet and passionate. Definitely that feeling of owning her, of making her own, was addictive.

Soon Alex's lips finally reached their sweet destination, kneeling in front of Clarke, lowering her pants, and then doing so with the delicate black VS silk underwear that needed to be changed, from the wet condition that was already. Her almost black green eyes looked once more at Clarke's eyes that watched her with desire, while her hands tangled in her chestnut hair, caressing her head with passion, drawing her into her vagina.

\- You wanted me Clarke ...?  
Clarke couldn’t answer her, she just nodded her head as she smiled, her chest rose and fell with erratic breathing. Alex smiled mischievously, she knew that her beloved was about to be taken to paradise and that was what she would give her, with much pleasure ...  
\- You are so beautiful ... and you know it so well ...

Alex didn’t waste any more time bringing her lips to that Mount Venus, while her fingers, which were now three, kept moving in and out of Clarke's soaked pussy, twisting them upward, caressing internally for maximum pleasure. While her tongue now delighted with the outer walls, until reaching the clitoris, to which Clarke only emitted more and more groans. She tried not to be too loud, since they did not live alone in the luxurious building, and she didn’t know exactly where the elevator had stopped.

Alex lifted one of Clarke’s legs over her shoulder, to gain better access to that delicious sex she was savoring with great pleasure. Then she began to feel that those inner walls of Clarke contract around her fingers, while now her legs trembled and Clarke just went up and down with her body by instinct on Alex's face sunk in her sex.

\- You are going to come love … How beautiful you are ... Do it ... do it beautiful ... Come for me   
\- Ahhhhhh ... Ahhhhhh ... God! ALEX !! ALEX !!  
\- Hmmmmmm ... Delicious ... Beautiful ... That's my girl! What a good girl you are Clarke ...!

Alex continued to penetrate her with her fingers, following the deep orgasm she watched her love have. Who now tightly pressed her fingers on her head as the climax seized her body, she tensed, and electricity ran hard through her body.

\- Oh my God! Alex! ... Love ... That was ... God! I LOVE YOU!  
\- Hmmmm ... Let me clean you ... Or you won’t be able to leave here without wetting your pants … 

Alex savored every drop of juice of her beloved, licking and cleaning with dedication, while Clarke bit her fingers, still in the last part of her climax, smiling like a girl with a new toy.

When Alex’s smiling face surprised her, licking her fingers in front of her, enjoying the last traces of her orgasm. It was such an erotic image, much like what they felt for each other.

Clarke immediately took those fingers and brought them to her mouth, licking them, sucking them, feeling like Alex would become aroused looking at her with swollen, thirsty, open lips.

\- Did you like that my love, did you enjoy it ...?  
\- What kind of question is that Alex ...? You didn’t feel me come…? Come here ...

Clarke pulled Alex toward her with an almost savage urge, she wished she had the time to return the seduction, but they did not, and they knew they were in trouble with the people waiting for them at different airports. A phone began to ring … They both laughed in the middle of their passionate kiss, they parted, leaving their foreheads together, their noses brushing tenderly, while Alex held the face of her beautiful Clarke in her hands.

\- Hahaha ... I think they are looking for us ...  
\- I told you Alex! There was no time for this, my love ...  
\- Do you regret it ...?  
\- Hahahaha no! You are my doom, did you know Ms.Woods ...? Ok let's see, is it yours or mine ...? Let's check.  
\- It's mine ... It's Raven ... Hahaha ... She doesn't understand what the hell is going on ... I should have been at her house 15 minutes ago ...  
\- Hahaha ... God! I better change clothes ... Now I need new underwear ...  
\- Oh my love ... I'm so sorry ...  
\- I'm sure you're sorry! Well, I noticed how you look, I don’t think it's a good idea to sit on a plane with wet panties on...  
\- You're right .... hahaha .... ok first Raven ...

Clarke began to look in her suitcase for new underwear, while Alex dialed the number of Raven.

\- Girl, where the hell are you ...? Is everything alright...?  
\- Hahaha ... I'm sorry Raven ... A lot of traffic ... and a slight departure delay from home...  
\- Oh yes, I imagine ... The goodbyes are usually hard ...  
\- HaHaHa … See you in a while ...  
\- Tell the blonde to keep her hands to herself and let you leave at once ...  
\- Well … She's not exactly the one that caused the delay ...  
\- ALEX! STOP RIGHT THERE! I do not want to know girl ... See you soon....  
\- Hahahahaha ... See you Raven … 

Clarke was already adjusting her tie again, while looking at Alex with a big smile, due to the brunette's laughter, while cutting the conversation with Raven.

\- Hahahaha ... I believe that it was you who caused the delay …   
\- Yes, of course ... As always ... Everyone thinks that you are an innocent saint Ms.Woods ... You are good at giving that image ... But you are a little devil ... Seducing women in elevators ...? What will be next ...?  
\- Hmmmm ... What a good idea ...I had not thought ... This is really exciting ... So in these days I will think where I will seduce you next time Ms. Griffin ....  
\- Ah ... No ... The next time it will be my turn ... Because you, Ms.Woods, are MINE  
\- Hmmmm ... We'll see ... Now let me help you with that sexy business woman tie ... God! Clarke, you look really sexy in that suit! I don’t know why, but it makes me crazy to see you dressed like that ... You also have an incredible style!  
\- Well Ms.Woods, if there was something that always attracted me to you it was to see you dressed in work clothes ... You have that image of a boss, and that look is so seductive. I really understood why you attracted women like bees to honey ... Hmmmm ... and that honey is now only mine ... Come here ... I want honey now ...

Clarke grabbed her by the waist, pushing her against the wall of the elevator, moving her hips against Alex's, who immediately reacted to the friction of the pelvis, beginning to move, increasing the depth of the kiss, to which Clarke smiled, then pressed that button unlocking the elevator to continue the descent to the garage.

\- God, Alex! Hahaha ... Oh ... Prepare yourself love ... On Monday I will eat you mercilessly ...  
\- Hmmmm ... I will count the precious hours ... But now I go better, with the taste of you in my mouth ...

Finally the doors of the elevator opened, letting them out into a garage, where two limousines were waiting for them. Both with drivers standing outside the vehicles waiting for them, looking at their watches, at which they both smiled in unison, as they walked hand in hand.

Without knowing why Alex let go of Clarke's hand and asked for a minute to talk to Gustus, her bodyguard. The giant man immediately changed limousine, opening the door of Clarke's car, who looked at the scene without understanding why.

\- Peter, you will travel with me to LA, Gustus will travel with Ms.Griffin to New York.  
\- Very well Miss Woods, as you order ...

Clarke was perplexed by that last minute decision of Alex, she honestly didn’t see why they should change bodyguards. Alex looked at her with a smile approaching her to finally say goodbye.

\- Alex ... Why did you decide this at the last moment ...?  
\- I don’t really know love, but I will feel safer if Gustus goes with you. New York is a wild city, he has more experience in that city. Peter is local in LA so I thought that the change was better on these trips!  
\- But Alex ...  
\- No Clarke ... Gustus will go with you and it's my final decision ... Please accept it ... We're really late ...  
\- Okay ... But I don’t agree ...

They stopped in front of the cars and kissed again with passion and tenderness, while the drivers took the suitcases and placed them in the limousines.

\- I'll think of you all the time ...  
\- I know because I'll do the same Clarke ... Be careful in New York, that city is very crazy ...  
\- Don’t worry, I will not tour the city ... I will only visit my favorite place ... Also you just made Gustus go to New York with me, so do not fear...  
\- The Reservoir ...?  
\- Yes ... and I wish you would be going there with me ... But we will soon! I also have to go to Tiffanys ... Christmas, remember ...?  
\- Aha ... Rodeo Drive awaits me to get your gifts, do not worry love!  
\- Tell Raven to behave ... Have fun but don’t let her drink too much ...  
\- Hahahaha ... Don’t worry, take care love ...  
\- You too ... I love you Ms.Woods ...  
\- I love you Mrs.Woods ...  
\- Hahaha ... If I do ... You are good to make it known ...  
\- Hmmmm ... I love doing it ...  
\- Come on Ms.Woods ... Take care of the sun in LA, greetings to Hollywood ...  
\- Greetings to the Empire State Building, the Rockefeller Center, and Central Park ... and don’t go too far ...  
\- Yes Mama ...  
\- Hahahaha ...

They smiled, kissed one more time and separated, entering their respective limousines, which immediately began to drive, leaving the building.

On the way to the airport Clarke decided to call Raven to ask her to take care of her wife very particularly, something that the latina found very funny, that Clarke is overprotective of her girlfriend, something with great potential for jokes.

\- Rav ... I am serious ... I know that Alex is an intelligent woman and that she has learned a lot in these months of how to manage among people but, I need you to keep your eyes open and protect her ...  
\- Hey, possessive and overprotective wife ... What the hell girl?! Alex is a woman who can take care of herself !!  
\- RAVEN! I'm asking you! I need you to look after my ...  
\- Hey, should I tuck her in at night ...? And give her a kiss good morning ...?  
\- Do not tease! I'm talking seriously Rav ...  
\- Hahaha ... Calm down or you're going to get old very soon blonde ... Okay, I promise I'll look out for Alex ... Hey, what's up with that Nyliah woman, she's so irritating...?   
\- There! Do not speak to me about her ... Sometimes ...  
\- But you don’t stop her ...?  
\- I do, but Alex has asked me to have patience with her, and above that, I make the decisions in the company, also by the order of Alex … She says that Niylah knows what she is doing, because she has the experience … But Alex also doesn’t trust her totally so I don't know what to do ... Sometimes Alex confuses me ... I don’t trust that woman, but she has been given a lot of power over decisions, and the truth is that although I don’t understand much of the businesses, I feel that she has her own motives behind her actions ...  
\- Clarkie, I would open your eyes a little more and check what that woman does in the business ... Ask Indra for help ... Look at what she's doing ... and Alex ... You know ... The girl has become softhearted ... You cannot rely too much on her distrust in people ... She is a very transparent and noble person and it is difficult for her to see the dark side in the others ... But you are there for that ... To protect her in that sense ... I know you, your distrust ... Take a closer look at the negotiating that woman does ... She also gives me bad vibes, although I don’t know why ...  
\- Rav, I have to go now, we're almost at the airport ... Damn it! I HATE New York in winter ... It looks so depressing ...  
\- Ok girl ... Hahaha ... Go skate at the Rockefeller Center ... I always wanted to do it since I was a girl ...  
\- Oh yeah, I was thinking of doing it ... Especially alone ... It's so entertaining ...  
\- Hahahaha ... Well ... What do you want me to say ... Skate with your bodyguard ...  
\- Shut up Rav ... Have a good trip, and take care of her yes ...?  
\- Yaaaaaaaaa I'll hang up now ... I'll call you and I'll keep you informed ... you also take care there, especially with that witch …   
\- Hahaha ... I will ... Thanks Rav ...  
\- Not at all, a pleasure ... Imagine not only my first time in LA, but I'll be in paradise on four wheels ... There is a God and the Virgin, I will give something ...  
\- You'd better not! Alex needs you, focus on what you have to do for her ...  
\- Hey, do not offend me blonde ...! Of course I can concentrate on several things at the same time … CALIFORNIA is my life! Yes .... I know and your little lady! Goodbye Griffin ... Enjoy the NY snow with Ms.Winters ... Hahaha ...  
\- Very funny Reyes ... Goodbye ...

Cutting off the communication, she noticed that Alex had sent her a message that made her smile immediately ...

\- I already miss you precious ... But I can still taste you on my fingers ...   
\- You're impossible Ms.Woods ... Enjoy the taste ... I love you Alex … Until we see each other again ...  
\- I love you too my beautiful Clarke ... Until we see each other again ...


	15. "Touch by an Angel..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, this chapter is very short in comparation of the others, but i hope you enjoy as well, just a little warning! at the end of this episode is a scene that can be a little too harsh, so take it easy, i know is a nasty moment. Sorry about that, but it have a meaning for.
> 
> Thanks for read it always! Kudos, comments, bookmarks!
> 
> Sangabrielle

Alex had a weird feeling inside herself, but she didn’t know exactly what it was, she just felt something pressuring her heart. She was looking at some photos she had on her iPhone of her and her beloved Clarke, while she was close to reaching Raven's house. Suddenly she stared at one of the photos in which her girlfriend embraced her with tenderness, smiling, that happiness, that incredible love, her eyes without being able to avoid it became crystal clear, with tears threatening to leave. Everything was just strange and she didn’t know if that is what produced all that feelings inside her, when the limousine stopped at the door of the house of the Latina who immediately came out with her two suitcases.

The opening of the door and the energetic entrance of Raven in the limousine returned Alex to reality, wiping the tear that fell from her eye, she tried to smile at the Latina who immediately understood what was wrong, she looked at her tenderly.

\- Hey girl ... Are you ok ...? What happened...? Don’t be sad, you'll see the blonde soon ... Jesus and the Virgin Mary you look like you’re out of one of those Mexican novels that my mother looks at! Don’t be so dramatic!!  
\- Hahaha ... I'm sorry Raven ... I’m pleased to see you, don’t listen to me.   
\- Alex ... Relax girl ... We are going to the hot coast ... Yeah !! Hollywood ... LA ... God! I've never been before …  
\- Well neither have I...  
\- Hahahaha ... You're right, you haven’t been either, so you know, we'll have a good time, have fun, sunbathe, drink margaritas and drive luxurious cars ... Hey do you think we might meet some celebrities ...? GOD! If Selena and Demi go to the event I will die right there!  
\- Hahaha ... And who are those people ...?  
\- OH MY GOD!! Well we have a long flight for me to explain it to you, so you know and understand better the people who will be at the event because if you ask them when we are at the event they won’t understand why you ask them who they are ... Hahaha …  
\- Oh, my God! You're right ... We'll talk to Echo to see who will attend, so you know ...

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Clarke arrived at the airport where Niylah was waiting for her, irritated by the delay, and had been sitting in the waiting room next to Indra for almost an hour.

\- About time! Where the hell have you been ...? Six months in the business world and you still haven’t learnt to be on time ...?  
Clarke's eyes fixed on Niylah's with determination and irritation, standing in front of her …  
\- I do not have to give explanations of my delay to you or anyone. And I am on time when it is really important, and not for irritating characters like you Niylah ... It irritated you, waiting, I'm sorry, I don’t give a damn ... Now if you’ll excuse me the plane waits for us ...  
\- Do not make a mistake with me Clarke … The fact that I am the one here helping you doesn’t mean that I have to put up with you being late or ignoring me ... You need to start behaving like a businesswoman!

Clarke took a deep breath, watching Nyliah pass by her. Indra was walking behind the irritating woman, looking at Clarke with annoyed eyes. The blonde knew that such a delay was unacceptable in the business world, but she had no excuse. She simply took off her sunglasses, following the two women to the private jet that awaited them on the runway.

Hours later in Los Angeles, Alex and Raven traveled in the limousine from the LAX airport to the Woods mansion in the Hills of Hollywood. The day was sunny and the Latina was happy, looking out the window at the Californian landscape with palm trees and thousands of people enjoying the beaches as well as tourists everywhere. Alex was looking at her gracefully, as her companion looked like a little girl who she was taking to an amusement park for the first time. To the millionaire the sight was really incredible to see, but she didn’t react like Raven, who was almost screaming.

Finally the limousine arrived at the of entrance to the enormous mansion, after waiting for the gates to open they entered through a beautiful garden, in which were two men, clearly of Latin origin with sunhats on working under the Californian sun, who immediately stood facing the car passing by. Both men took off their hats and bowed their heads as if bowing to the house owner, who was returning after a long time.

Alex stared at the actions of the men, in her mind she wondered what kind of person Lexa was that the employees lowered their heads to greet her like a queen or something like that, it simply caused her to feel shame. Immediately she asked the driver to stop the car and to lower her window, then turned her smiling face towards the men who looked at her somewhat surprised, as Alex spoke to them.

\- Good morning gentlemen ... I am Alexandria Woods ... It's a pleasure to meet you ...  
\- Erhmmmm ... Good morning Miss Woods ... Sorry if we bothered you on your way to the mansion ...  
\- Oh, please do not apologize, sir ...?  
\- Antonio Alvarez and this young man by my side is my son Jorge Alvarez ...

Alex immediately proceeded to step out from her limousine, followed by a smiling Raven who remained silent, watching with joy that attitude so human and normal, so pleasant that Alex had with people, clearly without making social differences.

The brunette took a few steps towards the men and held out her hand to greet them. The employees looked at her somewhat embarrassed that their hands were dirty since they were working with the plants and the grass ...

Alex immediately noticed the shame in both of them at their dirty hands, and their fear of shaking her hand ... She smiled.

\- Oh don’t worry gentlemen, your hands are the hands of hard workers, obviously they will have dirt on them ... Don’t fear, you can shake my hand ...  
They both looked shocked at first, but then they smiled timid smiles, holding out their hands to the owner of the mansion, who shook their hands firmly with a big smile on her face ...  
\- Oh, excuse me, this is very good friend of mine ... Raven Reyes ...  
-It’s a pleasure to meet you gentlemen, the work you have done in this huge garden has made it beautiful …   
\- Thank you Miss Reyes ... We are always happy to meet a Latina ...  
\- Cool man! Me too!

Alex watched the scene with joy on her face, while Raven shook hands with the men who looked rather sweaty too ...

\- I hope you are taking care in this sun, do you have enough water with you ...? I can send some refreshments with someone ...  
\- Oh, yes, miss, don’t worry, we're almost done for today. I hope our work is to your liking ...  
\- Oh, but I don’t have to tell you, Mr. Alvarez, your work is more than my pleasure, it's wonderful! Thank you very much to both of you. I hope to see you again before leaving, I won’t be here more than a couple of days but I hope to see you again before returning to Chicago.  
\- We hope so, we hope to see you before your departure. We wish you a good stay in Los Angeles with your friend Miss Reyes.  
\- Hey Jorge ... Excuse me, do you know a good Latin club in this city of celebrities, where I can take our dear Miss Woods, to try a little of our cool culture?  
\- Oh ... Of course, for people of the level of Miss Woods I think an appropriate place would be "the Margarita". It is in the zone of West Hollywood. It's a very good latin atmosphere but with class, you understand ...?  
\- Oh yes, I understand you ... Thank you …   
\- Well, we better go on our way to the house, what do you think Raven ...?  
\- It seems a good idea, but let's walk, we can enjoy the beautiful work of these talented gentlemen ...  
\- Oh, thank you, Miss Reyes! We really love our work and we are glad that it is to your liking. Have a nice day ... Ladies …   
\- Gentlemen ... Thank you very much again ...

Both left the gardeners behind them, who resumed their labors, with a broad smile on their faces. The father and son had worked at that mansion since it was built, and the few times they had seen the owner had been in her limousine or in some of her sports cars, but Lexa Woods never had time to stop and talk to the staff of the house. That's what Indra was for, controlling everything so it was as it should be, and direct dealing with employees.

The employees couldn’t believe that for the first time in years they had finally met the mysterious, powerful businesswoman. They were even more were surprised to find such a sweet woman, who had simply treated them with great respect and gratitude for their good work. They were more than happy to have met her and to know that their boss was very happy with their work. It was very gratifying after so much hard work in that beautiful and huge garden.

Alex and Raven, after communicating to the driver that they would walk through the garden to reach the house, resumed their walk in the Californian sun that shone down on them, warming their skin. Alex had taken off her long cap and waistcoat, and only wore her white silk shirt and her black suit trousers, along with her thin high-heeled shoes to which she found somewhat uncomfortable after the long journey. She decided to take them off and carry them in her hand, which Raven adored, looking on, surprised and laughing.

Alex noticed Raven's surprised look, she felt a bit embarrassed, her cheeks turned a little red but with a subtle smile she explained.

\- Yes, I know ... But they are killing me ... The heat makes my feet swell and the shoes feel super tight ... and I like feeling the fresh grass under my feet ... Ahhhhhh so refreshing ... Don’t you think so Rav ...?  
\- Yes ... I will join your club of happy feet ... refreshing and barefoot ...  
\- Do you feel the freshness ...?  
\- Ahhhhh ... Oh this is paradise ... Our Virgin Mary and Jesus, what a mansion you have here Ms.Woods ...!! WOW!  
\- Well ... It's the first time I have seen it.... and yes, it looks imposing ... But I think it fits in with the neighborhood ... Don’t you think ...?  
\- Yes, I do not doubt that ... I'm dying to know who your neighbors are ... Maybe some celebrity ...? Hmmm ... I'm going to die at that party ...  
\- Hahaha ... I imagine that, because you know the majority ... For me ... I don’t remember anyone ... I am thankful that I will have you by my side, so that you can help me not to insult anyone ...  
\- Oh well, the list is long but we still have time to talk more about the celebrities ... But tonight, my dear Alex, we're going to party!  
\- Hahaha ...? What do you mean Rav ...?  
\- That we are going to taste the Latin flavor of this glorious land of celebrities!!  
\- Oh! Do you think that is a good idea...? I'm a little tired from the trip ... and I don’t know ... I'm without Clarke ... It sounds a bit ...  
\- A little bit what ...? Come on! And leave you wife the blonde a little ... Remember, you're with me ... and I promised your dear woman that I would be your nanny on this trip ...  
\- Hahaha ... I do not believe it ... Don’t tell me Clarke asked you that ...?  
\- Hey, you still don’t know the overprotectiveness of your woman ...? She even thinks that she should put a bib around your neck to feed you ...  
\- Well ... I wouldn’t be so sure about that ...  
\- DO NOT! Do not tell me what you mean by that.... My mind works immediately ... You have become something insatiable … Too sweet for my taste ... But anyway ... You look happy ...  
\- I am Rav ... We are ... I think we couldn’t live without each others at this point ...  
\- And you haven’t talked about a wedding yet?  
\- What!? No ... I mean ... I don’t think we feel we need paper written with our names on to know how much we love each other and how united we are ...  
\- Aha ... So you will live as couple and that's all ...?  
\- I think we will ... Why ...?  
\- Well ... You know ... I think maybe it refers more to my Latin culture ... Marriage is always what ends up uniting a couple ... But maybe it is an old and out of fashion concept ... I think you don’t need that, as you say ... You are so united in every sense and so strong that marriage isn’t needed ... You are already in a marriage in fact!  
\- Hahaha ... I like the way you describe it ... "A marriage in fact" yes, I think that's what we are ... Well we like to call ourselves Mrs.Woods and Mrs.Griffin ...  
\- You see ...?! You are already in a marriage ... But ahhhhh ... It would be so nice to see you dressed in white walking to the altar ... Don’t you think ...?  
\- Oh Rav I didn’t know that you were so romantic ...? You do not seem romantic …   
\- Well, this girl has her little heart you know ... and it is not that I show everyone ... What I would give to bring the woman I love to church ... To have that special ceremony, the blessing of God ... I don't know ... It is just a part of me ...  
\- You are special Rav ... and I am sure that one day you will take the woman that you love to the altar ... and Clarke and I will be your bridesmaids!  
\- Hmm ... Yes ... Thank you Alex ... That’s very sweet of you ...

Alex noticed that the expression on Raven's face had changed ... There was a hint of sadness in her dark eyes, she was looking away, as if trying to escape her gaze. Alex felt something inside her … Somehow it caught her attention that she had never heard Raven talk about being in love, or about any woman she might be interested in. It seemed her talks were always so focused entirely on her and Clarke.

She was intrigued to know more about that part of her Latin friend, who seemed to be very secretive about it, but who felt alone. She would help her discover that more private part of Raven. Alex found the brunette full of constant hubbub and was someone very attractive, with a fit body, very sporty, very Latin. With beautiful dark eyes that often spoke for themselves, and lips that would be the delight of any woman who wanted them, as well as always being in a good mood. She saw life in such a positive, hard-working, passionate way with her studies of astronomical engineering. And above all she was a more than loyal friend, with whom she and Clarke could always count on. She simply didn’t understand why she was still without a partner, but perhaps soon she would find out.

They both continued walking in silence, as if focused on their own thoughts. Alex glanced at her briefly, and for a moment it crossed her mind what would have happened if Raven had crossed her path before Clarke ...? Would she have been attracted to the Latina in a more than friendly way perhaps...? But somehow that thought made her blush and feel confused, why would she think of something like that, being so close and so in love with Clarke...? But something inside her could not deny the fact that Raven transmitted certain things to her, as if the latina concealed certain feelings towards her in some way. Several times she had caught a glimpse of those dark eyes, which always tried to conceal, it was evident at times.

Raven had joked on several occasions that if Clarke had not met her first, she would die to been in her place ... Since she found Alexandria Woods someone super cool and sexy. But they always ended up laughing, taking everything very much to the tone that the Latin pretended to be taken, as a simple joke. But Alex was not a fool, she was a very sensitive person and she was aware of Raven's feelings to her, not only in looks, but also sometimes finding her brushing her arms, or running a strand of hair behind her ear, or wanting to braid her long brown hair, enjoying the feel of her fingers tangled in Alex's hair. They were small details that the millionaire woman had noticed since she met Raven after waking up at the hospital. But she always tried to suppress them, since Raven always kept her distance in public, a great respect and the full meaning of a pure friendship between them.

But the Latina’s actions a few minutes ago had reminded her of those thoughts. Maybe this time alone with her would lead her to discover more in depth what was actually happening inside Raven.

They soon arrived at the front door of the three-story house, built in 2013, valued at nearly $20 million. The house had 5 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, next to a garage for 10 cars, which Alex and Raven would put in the auction. As well as special rooms for a sauna, wet bar, Fitness Center, Cinema, Game Room, Hot Tub / Spa, and a huge rectangular swimming pool. The house was bright, as the building was very open and many of the walls were made of transparent glass. The architecture was very modern, as were the art items, and the furniture that decorated its interior.

They both looked around the house with wide eyes, surprised by the modern luxury. After a few minutes, they reached the top floor where the rooms were, opening them one by one, discovering more and more luxury, all impeccably clean and neat, since the staff kept everything as if it were to be used at any time, never knowing when the famous multimillionaire owner would arrive.

Soon Raven opened a door that was different from the other rooms, which had caught her attention. Alex soon joined the Latina, staying behind her, while the door slowly opened showing a place that simply left both speechless...

\- Oh Holy Jesus and the Virgin Mary!!

Raven put her hands to her face, she smiled and at the same time was in complete shock looking at the room decorated neatly in deep red and black colors. Innumerable mechanisms were hanging from the walls and ceiling and there was transparent glass cabinets with several artifacts of apparent sexual use in them, a large armchair of a very peculiar form was in a corner, and in the center of the room was a king size bed with sheets of black satin.

Alex was so shocked that she couldn’t move, she could not make a sound, her wide eyes scanned the room in great detail, learning of one of Lexa Woods' most dark secrets. In her mind that was the closest thing to a torture chamber of medieval times, a cold shiver ran down her spine, affecting every inch of her body. She couldn’t believe it, she could not believe she had such a sick mind, a soul so dark, wondering how the hell she had fallen so low.

Suddenly she felt her legs tremble, she felt weak and it was difficult for her to breathe normally, her vision became cloudy, and she felt a sudden dizziness that caused her to fall to the ground. Raven heard the sound of Alex's body hitting the floor behind her, she immediately turned her head and saw her lying on the floor. The Latina immediately rushed to Alex’s side, taking Alex's head in her hands,touching her face to revive her, until the young millionaire managed to focus on the face of the Latina ...

\- ALEX!! Oh my God, you scared the hell out of me !! Are you ok...?  
\- Raven...? Oh God I'm sorry ... I didn’t realize ... I just felt my whole body falling to the ground...  
\- Are you feeling better...?  
\- Yes ... But help me to stand up please … and get me out of this horrible place …   
\- Ermmm ... Yes, of course ... I got you ...

Once out of the room and Raven had closed the door behind them, Alex took a deep breath of air, which entered her lungs with joy, letting the air flow through her body more normally. She felt so much horror and embarrassment that she didn’t dare to look at Raven in the eyes, she hated the fact that she had discovered such a secret in front of the eyes of her Latin friend. She wondered who the hell Lexa Woods was, and what other dark secrets they might find ...? She was terrified by the mere idea ...

For her part Raven was looking into those beautiful green eyes, which evaded her, looking at the ground, or any other place, breathing nervously. She knew, she understood the horrible shock that had swept over the sweet Alex with her encountering such a “dark room of sexual entertainment," but for her it was a mere form of sexual pleasure that some people enjoyed. For the Latina, it was not such a horrible thing to look at Alex with judgmental eyes, but she understood the embarrassment in the young woman beside her, who was like day and night with her past Lexa Woods personality...

\- Hey Alex ... Alex ... Please look at me... Hey ... Breathe ...  
\- Raven ... I'm so sorry ... I ... No ...  
\- I know Alex ... I know ... Come here ... Let's get some air ... If you want...?

Alex nodded silently, walking with Raven to a balcony that was at the end of the hallway that divided the rooms. The latina held her by the waist in case she fainted again.  
Once outside, Raven stared into Alex's embarrassed, almost wistful eyes. Seeking air for her lungs and catching her breath slowly, watching the incredible view of the city of Los Angeles stretching before her eyes, a beautiful sunny day.

By instinct of who knows where, Raven stared at her for a moment, bringing her hand to Alex's hair, putting a lock behind her left ear. In the mind of the Latina, that image was one of the most beautiful that her eyes had seen. She knew that her feelings for Alex went beyond a simple friendship and she hated herself enormously for it, she constantly struggled against that feeling, so strong in her heart, that she felt without wanting to. But Alex was the dream of a woman that anyone would love to have alongside them, someone perfect in every way, inside and out.

But Raven had a great sense of loyalty in a friendship like the one she had with Clarke, they were like sisters and she could never do that to her. Besides, she knew perfectly well that Alex was totally in love with her blonde friend, and that her eyes only saw love in the young doctor.

But to be there, looking at her at this moment, was simply something beyond her loyalty, and her hands were moving as if of their own accord, as if she was in a spell that she simply could not get out of. She wanted to protect that fragile, beautiful young woman at her side, she wanted to hold her in her arms, give her body heat, make her feel that nothing in the world could hurt her, until the soft, calm voice of the princess brought her out of the spell...

\- Raven ... Raven ...?  
\- Erhmmm ... Oh excuse me ... I was thinking ...  
\- Let me guess, how horrible I can be …?  
\- Hey ... Hey ... No?! I swear not ... How could I think something nasty about you ...?  
\- Rav I saw the shock in your eyes at what we just discovered there ...  
\- Alex ... Yes, it was a shock ... I would never have imagined it ... That room looked like "Lesbian Fifty shades of gray" ... But now seriously, let me tell you that nothing of what we saw in there has frightened me, or even made me think that you are someone horrible ... You know, some people find simple sexual pleasure that way ... Nothing more ... and I'm someone who always respects every taste ... That does not imply that it attracts me, but to judge it ...? No ... Not in my mind ... For me, each person can find her own of sexual joy, as long as it doesn’t involve people without consent, do you understand ...?  
\- But Raven ... I'm not like that ... I cannot be like that ... What the hell was so bad in my head that I needed something like that to feel pleasure ...?  
\- I think they were just things that kept you alive ...  
\- I don’t understand ...  
\- I think you were so immersed in the pain and in that silly promise you made to not let you feel love again, not to suffer again, you just let your mind take the reins of your life. And you know sometimes the mind can play dirty tricks ... Leading us to do things so we can feel alive but nothing more ... Maybe feeling some pain in sexual pleasure, it was like a mechanism of protection in your mind ... Something that let you feel pleasure but the pain only reminded you that you should not feel beyond it ... But, with that typical power that you handled it doesn’t surprise me that you have been a dominatrix ... A lot of that dominance over all those around you constantly, so I find it logical that in sex you have experienced it too ...

Alex's intense eyes were fixed on the dark ones that explained so naturally what could have happened in her dark past. Listening to the words come out so smooth and so calm from those beautiful lips of the latina, while Raven tenderly stroked her arm, making her fears fade immediately. Her breathing became calmer, and without much meditation she simply put a hand on Raven's cheek and approached her slowly with a faint smile on her face, placing a tender kiss on her cheek, then hugging her tightly, while the Latina couldn’t move, surprised, leaving only her feelings flow in that sweet moment. She closed her arms around Alex's waist, feeling her heart beating for a few minutes as the young millionaire held her tightly against her body.

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting her senses go for a second, even knowing it was not right,she bit her lips, smelling the sweet perfume from Alex's body like an aphrodisiac. Her face had settled on the neck of the young woman who still held her against her, she felt she lacked the strength to not open her lips and savor the skin in that long neck that unfortunately tempted her enormously. It was too much for her mind, feeling her heart beat faster within her, and her breathing quickened at the same time, while a strong burst of energy ran through her body, taking her into ecstasy.

For her part, Alex was so excited and so grateful to hug her dear friend, but suddenly she began to feel that Raven was breathing somewhat more nervous, and the strong heartbeat of that Latin heart against her’s had quickened. She felt a shock of energy that partly frightened her a little, since she had only felt being in the arms of her beloved Clarke, and without thinking she began to separate from Raven slowly, noting that the Latina kept her eyes closed and that she didn’t look at her immediately.

Alex could feel a chemistry that had developed between them, she didn’t understand where it came from but it definitely crossed the line of friendship and that confused her too much, making her a little nervous. Those suspicions she had been having with Raven's feelings toward her had been confirmed, especially after that particular embrace, and that shy expression on the flushed face of the Latin, who immediately took a breath of air, opening her eyes and trying to smile a nervous smile, squeezing her hands with her own ...

\- Hey ... What do you think if we finally see those beasts, for which I have come ...?  
\- Raven ...  
\- Come on ... I'm dying to see them ...

Raven immediately spun on her feet, entering the house again, leaving a somewhat confused Alex, staring at her, unable to say much, taking a large breath of air and following the latina toward the ground floor where the garage was.

Thousands of miles away, in the cold and gray New York, Clarke was finishing her third meeting with businessmen and she sincerely felt that her brain needed a good break from hearing about numbers and money. She was walking in the direction of the street, she needed fresh air, to rid her mind of all those damn numbers and discussions with entrepreneurs of subjects that still did not go deep into her mind. It was like being there like for no reason, since Niylah was in charge of the discussions. On her way to the lifts she was stopped by Indra who had a worried look on her face...

\- Clarke, we need to talk!  
\- Indra ...? Can we not talk later, maybe at the hotel tonight ...? I really need ...  
\- Clarke, it is extremely important, I found some very bad things in the last negotiations that Ms.Winter has carried out and it is not good ...  
\- God! More numbers ... I feel like my brain is going to explode ... Ok, walk with me to the elevator, I need fresh air or my brain will boil like water for a tea ...

During the few minutes it took the elevator to take them to the ground floor of the luxurious building, Indra told her about the last negotiation that Niylah had closed with executives from South America and the companies involved in that project were not what would be called completely clean. Apparently Ms.Winter was closing deals with people of uncertain histories and reputation. Introducing Woods Tech & Co. into a circle of unreliable companies in the international market, with very large possibilities of huge amounts of money aimed at complete strangers. Indra firmly believed that these companies were run by high-ranking people in some drug cartels. She had some people doing more in-depth research, but she still hadn't received the information to confirm her suspicions.

Clarke was in shock, and she couldn’t believe that she had been so stupid to simply sign her signature in such a blind way in those business deals, completely ignoring all their background that now greatly stood out in her brain.

\- Clarke, we must do something, if this woman continues to infiltrate dark entrepreneurs with our signature, the company can end up being investigated and God we do not want to end up in some serious legal or criminal problem. Heda would never have closed deals with dark characters like these, she had a high concept of clarity in business ... She would never deal with mobsters, she kept herself away from that easy but dirty money ...  
\- I know Indra ... GOD! How could I be such an idiot!!? If only I knew more of this damn world ... But seriously Indra still don’t understand why the hell Lexa thought Nyliah was the best person to support me and the company ...? And to have trusted this woman has simply been the worst decision that we have taken ... I do not trust her, I feel that she brings something from a very dark background ...  
\- But we must act Clarke ... Before this woman takes our company to bankruptcy or worse still ... Someone to jail ...  
\- I know ... But first we must know what is being negotiated here and now ... They are with Chinese entrepreneurs ... Can you get me more information about these companies ...?  
\- Yes ... I will have it tonight ...  
\- Well ... Because tomorrow this new deal will be closed I want to know everything! I do not want put my signature and the company into another dark deal... I know that if I ask for explanations they will evade answering me, especially if they are involved with mafia people ... GOD! LEXA !! And this headache is killing me … Do you have some aspirin tablets with you Indra ...?  
\- Yes ... I always have them, Heda used to need them often, especially in recent times ... Here you go ...  
\- Thank you ... AND GOD I WANT TO KILL HER!!! That woman is going to disappear as soon as possible from this company ... But I need proof, I need to present some evidence to get her out of the way once and for all ...  
\- If you'll excuse me Clarke, I shouldn’t tell you this, but Miss Alex made me investigate Ms. Winters, to find everything I could of her past, family and relatives. I got to know the name of her ex-wife, who lives in Los Angeles. I think Miss Alex is going to interview her, to get information about Ms.Winters ...  
\- Oh! ... Strange that Alex hasn’t mentioned anything to me ... Well, I think she also has her suspicions about this woman ... I hope she can get some information to help us ... But I ask you please don’t tell her what you have entrusted to me, this will be handled by you and me. It doesn’t make sense to involve Alex with more worries than she has. Besides, I really want her to have a good time in LA, my beautiful angel gives so much time working to help others ....

Suddenly Clarke's phone began to ring, picking it up she saw that it was no other than her business colleague Ms.Winters. She simply took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

\- Yes, Niylah ...?  
\- Clarke, we need you for the next meeting in 10 minutes! Where the hell are you ...?  
\- Getting some air, I have a terrible headache and I needed some air. Don’t worry, I'll be there in time  
\- The truth Clarke…?

Clarke didn’t want to hear what Nyliah said next, she simply ended the call, putting her phone back in the pocket of her suit, beginning to walk towards the building with Indra.  
The busy agenda of meetings continued until after 5 pm. Clarke thanked the heavens for being able to finish the day without fainting. Arriving at her luxurious hotel on Fifth Avenue, she took the key to her room, almost without speaking to Niylah she headed to her suite. Her body screamed for a good, relaxing bath with a good cocktail, with headache pills, and to hear the sweet voice of her loved one who had missed all the horrors.

When she was in the bath full of hot water, aromatic salts of vanilla, and bubbles, she picked up the phone to call her beloved Alex, who was in her LA mansion resting from the long journey through the enormous home with Raven, who was now enjoying the giant pool, while the young millionaire was resting in her room, her body on the bed, still moved by the famous room she had discovered with the Latina. Thousands of questions whirled in her mind, she wanted to know and didn’t want to know at the same time, that dark secret of Lexa Woods and her "very particular sexual tastes." She didn’t want Clarke to find out, and she had made Raven promise that she would never tell her. Submerged in so many thoughts she was startled to hear her phone ringing on the small table next to the bed, which she smiled at, seeing that it was a face-time call from New York, from non other than her beautiful wife.

\- Hey beautiful ... Oh my God ... Don’t tell me you're in a bubble bath without me ...?  
\- My love ... You don’t know how I wish you were here with me ... You know how I like to take a bath together ...  
\- Yes I know … Me too ... Especially when we do less bathing ...  
\- Hahaha ... You're right, but well ... We relaxed together ...  
\- Well ... I couldn’t call it precisely "relaxing..." Oh my God Clarke ... Love do not make me think about that now ... You don’t know how strange my body is in this huge bed without you ...  
\- Hahaha ... I'm sorry ... How's LA going with Raven...? And how is the mansion in the Hills...?  
\- Oh what can I say ... Really the mansion is a great mansion, super modern and decorated with very contemporary art. A gigantic pool, I don’t know how many rooms and bathrooms, three floors, imagine ... ah! And Raven died when we visited the garage ... It almost gave her an heart attack when we discovered that Lexa owned an exclusive prototype of a sports car called "heda"... Made by the Lotus brand, which when I pressed a button it emerged from a hidden part of the garage and our faces ... You should have seen us ... It is something incredible that car, like something out of an fiction film. In addition to 9 other car models which are the ones that will be auctioned tomorrow.  
\- Well that sounds awesome, I hope you take photos, I want to see it! And have you decided which car you will give as a gift to our friend, as you told me you wanted to do ...?  
\- Hmmmm ... I'm still not sure which one, but tomorrow my anonymous buyer is going to buy one of the cars and that will be the Christmas gift for our dear Raven.  
\- Oh, my God! I can’t wait to see her face when we give her the car ...  
\- Oh I can’t wait for Christmas, my love ... My first one by your side and the first one I will have memory of ... It will be so special! How is everything in New York …?  
\- Oh don’t ask me ... Just boring endless meetings with businessmen, listening to Nyliah telling me off for any stupid thing that bothers her, and I ended the day with a horrible headache. Beyond that, the city looks beautiful, all decorated for Christmas and if you saw the Christmas tree in the Rockefeller Center you would die! And I definitely want to come back here together for a couple of days before Christmas arrives, there are so many things and places that I would like to share with you, my love ...  
\- Oh we'll definitely do that, my love, don’t worry ... I also want to see New York on the eve of the holidays ...  
\- Now tell me what our dear Raven has planned for you tonight ...?  
\- How did you know that she has anything planned...?  
\- Oh … I know her a little more than you, my love ... I know she will be organizing where to take you to have fun ... Surely she has already found a Latin place to dance…?  
\- Yes, in fact I asked one of my gardeners, who is of Latin origin ...  
\- I would have guessed ... If you do go with Reyes … Well, can you take care not to drink too much ... Raven is very good to drinker and can go all night without getting drunk, and if you follow her I assure you that you will end up with a huge horrible hangover tomorrow…   
\- Oh don’t worry love, I don’t think I will drink tonight ... The truth is that I don’t feel like going anywhere without you,much less to have fun there ... It seems so strange when you aren’t by my side …  
\- You shouldn’t feel so sad...! You're with Raven ... She's like our sister, and I know she'll take care of you like I do, I assure you ...  
\- But it's not the same Clarke ...  
\- I know, but love, stop thinking like that, go with her and have fun in LA, you need to get out a little too…! Enjoy, I know you're in good hands ...  
\- Whatever you say ... But you don’t know how much I miss you ... Do you have plans for tonight ...?  
\- Plans ...? Just to have something to eat and get into bed as early as possible! I am more than tired, my brain is fried and my body is relaxing a little in this beautiful bathroom but I want nothing more than to go rest ... Also New York is really cold ... I think it is snowing out there at the moment ...  
\- Ok, beautiful ... I think it's okay to rest … I can imagine how tedious those meetings must be and worse in the company of that woman ...  
\- Oh no don’t remind me please ...  
\- I won’t ... I just feel bad that you have to deal with her Clarke ...  
\- Shush ... Don’t start to feel guilty about this ... It's not your fault ... Lexa only trusted me, that's why I am in charge of all this, I do not blame her, I think I would have done the same...  
\- I know ... But it still makes me feel bad seeing how you have to endure this and you had to pause your own medical career, being so close to finishing it ...  
\- Love I will not let you do it, let's not talk about it anymore ... I love helping you in the business ... I love you so much ...  
\- I love you Clarke ...  
\- Do only one thing for me ... Don’t look too pretty tonight ... It makes me jealous if I start thinking that so many eyes are going to feast on you out there ... Hahaha ... Oh my God! Listen to me ... I've become a Lexa Woods ... Just and possessive ...  
\- Hahahahaha … That’s what happens when you take the position of heda ... Don’t worry love, I will not dress to kill or attract attention I assure you ... and I will stick with Raven as if I am her partner, so I don’t even bother with the looks I might get ... You know I'm only yours Mrs.Woods ...  
\- Yes, you are only mine ... and I am only yours ... Mrs.Griffin ...  
\- Hey ... If we get married ... Who would take the surname of who ...? How would we agree on that ...?  
\- Oh, my God, you're divine...! I don’t know ... I never thought about it ...  
What...? The surnames ...? Or marrying me ...?  
\- Alexandria Natalie Woods ... Are you asking for my hand in marriage via a face-time ...?  
\- Hahaha ... Oh God Clarke Jane Griffin ...Why not ...?  
\- Nooooo we will not do this via a face-time .... That's something very special and it should be done in person, with the ring and the proposal ... We'll talk when we see each other on Monday ... But you know my answer, my love of my life ...  
\- Awwww ... I just felt that my heart jumped from my chest ... Seriously you said that you will marry me ...?  
Alex's eyes went crystal clear, she was so excited by Clarke's words that she couldn’t stop a couple of tears that rolled down her cheeks, while she kept smiling, with shaking hands trying to dry her face. On the other side Clarke felt she needed to take the first flight to LA. Seeing the emotion and tears on the face of her beloved after she had declared her eternal love, it was just too much! She moved her free hand to her mouth, while her eyes began to cloud over with tears...  
\- For God's sake, you don’t know how much I love you ... and YES! I WANT TO MARRY YOU!! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!!  
\- My love ... I don’t know what to say ... Just that you don’t know how much I love you! And nothing would make me happier than sharing the rest of my life with you! GOD! Why are we so far apart …?! You don’t know how much I want to hold you, kiss you, make love to you all night ...  
\- You know ... When we see each other on Monday, I swear we're going somewhere for a few days ... Just you and me ... Maybe the caribbean ...? We could get married on the beach ...  
\- Oh I would love that my love ...  
\- We will ... It is decided ...

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door of Alex's room, then Raven’s voice asking for permission to enter ...

\- Give me a few minutes Rav ... I'm in a face-time with my beautiful woman ...  
\- Oh ... Don’t worry ... I won’t disturb the lovebirds ... Send my greetings to the blonde and tell her that I have everything under control here ...  
\- Hahahaha ... I'll tell her ...  
\- I can hear her ... Tell her to take care of you as she has promised or she will get in trouble with me when you return ...  
\- Oh yes my Commander ...  
\- Hahaha ... No ... I think I need a few more years in this job to be like the Commander ... She was very unique ...  
\- Yes, don’t remind me ... I still worry about that ...  
\- Leave it alone ... You had your reasons for being like that ... You have to accept and understand and stop punishing yourself ... I LOVE you is all that matters!  
\- I love you too, beautiful ...  
\- Go ... I'm sure Raven wants to go out... She must be bored ...  
\- But I want to stay with you ...  
\- Love ... I'll call you tomorrow morning to wake you up ok? Now I want you to dress, and go out and have fun with our Latin friend ...  
\- Okay ... Take care, eat well and rest ... I LOVE YOU  
\- I LOVE you beautiful ... I'll call you tomorrow ...   
After cutting off the communication Clarke noticed that another call was incoming to her phone, not exactly the person she liked the most ... Niylah Winters ...  
\- Yes, Niylah ...?  
\- Hi Clarke ... Hey, I think it's been a rough day, especially for you, and I was wondering if you'd like to relax a little, have a drink in the hotel bar with me ...? I know I have not been the friendliest person today and I would like to apologize to you ...  
Clarke listened to Niylah's words and although she sounded sincere, she did not trust in that woman and her attitude. But she felt that until Indra found some proof she should try the best she could with her, to gain her trust so she may tell her something more of those dark deals that she was doing lately.  
\- It's okay Niylah, I'll be there at eight ...  
\- That’s perfect! See you then ... and thanks for accepting my invitation ...  
\- No problem ... See you later ...

She ended the call, taking a deep breath,she really just wanted to eat something and go to bed and rest, but she had to make this effort if she wanted to get closer to this woman. She simply sank her head into still warm water and bubbles.

Meanwhile on the west side of the country, Alex still trembled at the excitement of what she had just talked about with her beloved Clarke ... Marriage! Travelling to the Caribbean! Time alone, far from all the obligations to which they had since they met. She could not wait for Monday to arrive to see her love and embrace her and kiss her.

She immediately got off the bed with a huge smile on her face, going to meet Raven, who was sitting at the edge of the pool, her feet in the water. She looked very thoughtful, with her eyes staring up at the Los Angeles sky. Alex kept trying to find what was happening to Raven and her strange attitude lately.

\- Hey girl ... What are you thinking about ...?  
\- Oh Alex ... Nothing ... Just staring at the city! Wow the view ...?!  
\- Yes ... The view ...

Alex joined her Latina friend, sitting next to her, also putting her legs in the water, while letting her head rest on Raven's shoulder, who felt a chill that ran through her body feeling that tenderness. It was becoming increasingly difficult for the Latina to hide her true feelings, somehow she felt bad about feeling them secretly, she felt that she was betraying a long-time friendship with Clarke, and a very special one with Alex. But she couldn’t help the sensations that ran through her body every time the young millionaire touched her, hugged her, or simply looked at her with those beautiful, lovely green eyes.

\- Rav ... Tell me if I'm wrong, but I feel lately that something has happened with you and you try to hide it, but even if I haven’t known you long, I can see something in your eyes ... You don’t want to talk to me...? You know I'm good at listening ...  
\- No ... What are you saying ...? I'm a girl … It is that you don’t know me so well ... I cannot always be that joyful girl that jumps like the court jester all the time for others ... I have my things, my days, my deep thoughts like everyone else ... Don’t worry ... I'm fine ... Just thoughtful that's all ... But thank you for worrying ... You have a beautiful heart you know...? And I feel very lucky that you let me be your friend ... Since that night you invited me to take that ride in that beautiful beast that Aston Martin ... You became someone special to me ...  
\- Well it’s beautiful that you could consider me a friend, being as I was back then ... But you know, I'm glad I invited you that night and you have fulfilled one of your dreams ... You are someone special Rav, someone who anyone can get along with right away, you have a noble and passionate heart and you make people around you want to smile and see life differently, even if these are problems and adverse situations, your presence makes everything seem so small ... Rav … I love you and want you to know, and I'm very grateful to have met you ... You are …   
\- Sorry Alex ... I need to go to the bathroom ... I'm sorry ... Excuse me a moment ...

Suddenly Raven felt her heart jump inside her, listening to those beautiful words of Alex, she could not stop the tears of emotion and grief, of not being able to tell that woman how in love she was with her, how much she loved her in secret, knowing that she could never have her, that she could never show her all the love she felt in her heart for her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she definitely didn’t want to cry in front of Alex.

She hated herself for feeling what she felt, she just couldn’t ... She could not betray Clarke like that, and that enormous confidence that Alex was giving her in her pure and sincere friendship. She felt like the worst person in the world, and she was already regretting to have said yes to the trip. She needed to get away from Alex as much as she could, and she would definitely do that when they returned to Chicago, she needed to get away and try to forget, try to let her heart stop feeling those feelings so intense and deep for that beautiful woman who had stolen her heart without knowing it.

Alex was surprised by Raven's reaction when she was expressing her deep feelings of friendship and gratitude. She couldn’t understand what was happening to the Latina, but she knew it was something about her, without a doubt. At first she wanted to follow Raven and embrace her, it was a simple impulse she felt inside, but her mind told her that it was a better idea to let her go, maybe she needed personal space. She had never been alone with Raven for so long, and she also thought that perhaps what the Latina had told her was true, that sometimes people didn’t think she could have her days, her deep thoughts, and that she could not always be smiling 24 hours a day. But Alex loved Raven a lot and she really wanted to know what was going on in order to help her in whatever way she could.

After a few minutes she couldn’t resist it anymore and went after her friend, she searched over almost the entire mansion for her, checking every bathroom and room in the house. When she went out to the balcony overlooking the large garden she could see her, Raven stood between the plants, with one hand on her face, she looked as if she were crying and without thinking Alex walked to where she was.

Raven couldn’t stop the tears that fell on her cheeks, when she felt arms go around her waist hugging her from behind, surprising her. She felt Alex's warm, protective body around her, her heart was racing, but she couldn’t stop crying. The young millionaire at first just hugged her friend tightly, trying to help her quell her tears, partly she didn’t want to pressure her to tell her what happening with her. But she needed her to know that she was there for whatever she needed, and for the moment she could receive the warmth of her embrace and respect for her silence ...

\- Hey ... Shush ... I'm here with you Rav … Whatever it is you know you can count on me when you want to talk ...  
\- Alex ... I ...  
\- Shush ... You don’t have to say anything now Rav ... Just let me hold you ... Try to calm down ... Breathe ... Everything will be fine, you’ll see ...

Alex was talking behind Raven's back and that ignited the senses of the Latina, shooting like electricity that ran all over her body and she simply wanted to turn her body and just melt into a passionate kiss, showing everything her heart felt for her. Love and passion contained so deeply within her soul.

She felt the warm lips of Alex on her back and that sweet voice penetrating her soul. She was really trying to calm down, to breathe, but it cost her so much, the internal struggle that was unfolding was almost a losing battle. But the little sense of reason that she had stopped her making the worst mistake of her life. She placed her hands on Alex's, opening her arms to get out of the embrace that the young woman offered her, gently, trying not to hurt her or to seem cold in trying to put distance between them. Then she turned her body to face the woman she loved so much, but she would never have in her arms the way she dreamed, who looked at her with distressed and worried eyes, as beautiful as an angel with beautiful green eyes in front of her, Raven moved her hands to caress her arms with affection,

\- Alex ... You are so beautiful ... Inside and out ... Clarke is very lucky, you have no idea how much ...

Raven couldn’t stop her hands that almost without being able to control them raised towards the face of Alex, who still didn’t understand what had happened to her. But she remained silent, looking at her deeply, trying to read those dark eyes that looked at her with a certain intensity and also the sweetest and purest love, those feelings that can’t be hidden, those that illuminate the soul. She didn’t feel uncomfortable feeling the latina's hands caressing her cheeks gently, as she began to smile.

Raven remained silent, caressing that beautiful immaculate face, she wanted so much to kiss her lips, to prove what happened to her with a simple kiss, but she knew that would be the end of everything, she knew that Alex would never be more than a friend, that her friendship would end and Clarke would never forgive her.

She removed her hands from those cheeks, lowering them to the hands of the young millionaire, holding them tightly for an instant, without moving her eyes so in love with those bright emeralds that continued to look at her with concern, trying to guess what was happening ...

\- You are someone special and I feel very lucky to have met you and to have you as a friend! Don’t worry, I'll be fine, it's just that sometimes I need to get rid emotions that I have kept inside, and you know how we are Latinos, we feel everything too much with our heart and soul ... Sometimes too much ... Now ... What do you say if we ordered some pizzas, then we changed, we get pretty and we go out...?  
\- You sure Rav ...? If you want we can stay and watch a movie or whatever you like ...  
\- You know ...? Nothing better for me than to go out and have some fun, so I stop thinking nonsense and relax a little ... So no, staying to see a movie would be exactly the opposite. What do you say Woods ...?  
\- If that's what you want to do, it will be fine for me ... But I really wish that whatever it is that is affecting you that way Rav that it is only temporary ... You know that you can always count on me or Clarke, we will always be there for you, you are our friend and we love you! Come here ... You will not escape my embrace ...  
\- Oh my God ... I know I won’t ... You're like a teddy bear ...?  
\- Hahaha ... I know, that's why Clarke calls me "BOO"  
\- Noooooo! Jesus! BOO !? She calls you BOO? Hahahahaha  
\- Oh, you swear to me you'll never tell anyone, let alone her! It's something between us ...  
\- Okay ... I will keep the big secret BOO … Hahaha ...  
\- So you feel better ... I like to see you happy ... Come here and hug BOO ...

Alex tugged at Raven's hands to bring her into a tight embrace. Raven was carried away by the tenderness of that warm body that held her, she could feel the beating of Alex's heart and it was simply beautiful beating next to her own in the same rhythm. She could finally breathe, she didn’t know how but that angel named Alex had managed to calm her down, and made her feel good again, only with her affection, her embrace, her respect and her offer of help. The Latina enjoyed those minutes clinging to that body, but she pulled away before her emotions took her again in the wrong direction. Then they looked at each other with big smiles in silence for a moment, then they began to walk towards the mansion.

Alex felt something had changed with Raven, but wanted to think she was totally crazy, but she would have sworn she had seen love in those dark eyes of the Latina, not love of a simple friend, but love of one woman to another, a passionate, but saddened, content love. Her mind struggled with those sensations that invaded her like a bolt of electricity. But she just couldn’t believe it, not Raven ... How could she have missed this...? She had never given any sign to her latina friend ... Was it really possible that Raven had begun to feel more than friendship for her? How and when had that happened …? She really wanted to cling to the idea that she was making a mistake.

Meanwhile in New York, having dined in her room watching a little TV, Clarke dressed somewhat informally and went down to meet her business partner Niylah for that drink in the hotel bar. As she entered the room she noticed that it was quite busy, she couldn’t see where Ms.Winters was. She looked at her father’s watch, which indicated that she had arrived a few minutes early, so she decided to sit at the bar while she waited, assuming that as in business this woman arrived simply on time, not one minute early nor one minute late.

A good-looking boy, with honey-colored eyes and very white shirt, who was the bartender of the place, came to ask her what she wanted to drink with a suggestive smile on his face, which Clarke answered simply a dry martini, returning the smile. Usually the blonde never drank but occasionally she liked to drink a dry martini, something that she had copied of her passion for the James Bond films.

After the martini was served, she walked around the bar to see if she could see Niylah, but she couldn’t see her anywhere, when a seductive and delicate voice spoke, surprising her...

\- Are you waiting for someone...?  
\- What...? Oh sorry...  
\- Don’t apologize ... I surprised you ... Hello ... I'm Ontari ...

The young brunette with honey-colored eyes and seductive smile, dressed in a black dress on a very attractive body, held out her hand towards a somewhat surprised Clarke, who at first glanced at her, but immediately smiled and proceeded to shake hands with the stranger, who was looking at her intensely, looking at her body ...

\- Hello ... I’m Clarke ... and yes, I am waiting for someone, but I think they will be late, which is strange ...  
\- Oh believe me I understand ... Typical of men ... Coming late to appointments ...  
\- Oh no ... I ... I'm waiting for a co-worker ...  
\- Oops ... Sorry I thought ... Well, that makes me even more happy then ...  
\- Hmmmm ...? Well...? excuse me ... I ...  
\- You don’t have explain, Clarke ... Will it bother you if I keep you company until your date arrives ...?  
\- Ermmm ... No, go ahead ... Well, we are at the bar, it is for everyone ...  
\- I hope I do not bother you ... If you want me to go ...  
\- No, it's not that ... You don’t bother me … It's just that I don’t ...  
\- I understand ... Don’t get me wrong ... But I must confess that you are a beautiful woman and I was attracted like a magnet to you ... I would like to invite you have another martini ...  
\- Ermmm ... Well thanks for the drink beautiful ... I feel honoured, but no thanks, I don’t usually drink and one is enough ...  
\- What a pity ... Well I'll order something for me ... Hey ... Can you serve me a mojito please?  
\- Instantly Miss ...  
\- And tell me Clarke ... What brings you to the Big Apple ...?  
\- Business ...  
\- Well ... What a coincidence ... I'm here for business ... I have a design company and you ...?  
\- It is a technology company ...  
\- Wow … It sounds very interesting ... and do you often come to town ...?  
\- Ermmm ... No ... This is the first time ...  
\- Oh ... I would love to see you if you return, if you agreed maybe on another trip ... I would like to know you more ... you know ...  
\- Hey ... I don’t want to sound rude, but I'm not looking for company, don’t get me wrong, you're a very attractive woman, but I'm in relationship with a wonderful woman whom I love very much...  
\- No ... Don’t worry, I understand ... I only envy your wife ... Anyway ... Have you looked in the bar to see if your co-worker has arrived ...?  
\- Ermmm ... I don’t think she has ...

Clarke turned her face toward the front door of the bar, looking for Niylah, finally managing to see that she was entering, heading to where she was.

While the blonde was distracted looking and waving at Niylah, the strange woman who had approached Clarke tipped a white substance in Clarke's martini that soon dissolved, leaving no trace, then took the arm of the blonde gaining her attention again ...

\- Well Clarke, I see that your company has arrived and I must leave anyway ... It has been nice talking to you beautiful ... I hope we will see each other again if you come to New York ... Who knows ... Maybe someday ...  
\- Ermmm ... Yes, thanks for the company Ontari ... But I regret to say that I don’t think it will happen ... But I wish you luck ...  
\- Thank you so much, you too, you're lucky ...

Ontari disappeared as fast she had appeared as Niylah came to her side, giving her a kiss on the cheek, surprising Clarke.

\- Oh, Clarke, excuse me ... I spent too much time in the bathtub reading reports to close those deals tomorrow with the Chinese businessmen ... These damn papers are endless!" But I see that you had a good company ...  
\- Okay, don’t worry Niylah ... and the company ... Well, she found me, I didn’t call her over I assure you ... I think she is one of the ones who is hunting for what comes ... Do you understand me...?  
\- Hahahaha ... Yes I understand Clarke ... and I know well those of her class ... They are something like category whores ... They specialize in people like us business people. They are very good for sniffing money at a distance ... And don’t worry dear, if you ever want to try one of those, I will not judge you or say anything to anyone ... It will be between us ...

Clarke was beginning to feel the desire to strangle that woman. How the hell dare she insinuate something like that …?

\- Excuse me, Niylah, I'm not one of those kind of people, and I will never be. I love my partner and I would never be unfaithful, much less for a whore ... Please do not confuse me with someone who would...  
\- Oh my dear Clarke ... Don’t feel so offended ... In this world those things are like going for coffee, nothing is very important. Everyone in this business world has been bedded, ridden with one of those, business is something you squeeze the brain for so that you very much need those momentary escapes, they are relaxing and no one confuses the cute things … It is part of the trade that's all ... But you will realize it with time ...  
\- I don’t think so ... I am what I am, and the one who is in this world now, is not going to change who I am. I have a sense of respect and loyalty, which perhaps you do not know and most of these people in this world.

Clarke was very uncomfortable with the subject matter and the debauched thoughts of that woman, who simply laughed coolly. The blonde felt her mouth dry and took a long drink of her martini.

\- Okay look, I don’t want us to continue arguing, I'm trying to be friendly to you more, I know that sometimes I am a little rough and stressful when I work and I don’t want you to think it's personal to you. I'm like this, it's like work, when I do business, seriousness and perfection is my way ...

Suddenly Clarke began to feel a little dizzy, her body felt heavy and Niylah's face became blurry. She put her hand to her face, trying to rub her eyes, but it didn’t help to clear her vision.

\- Clarke ...? What's wrong...? You look a little pale suddenly ... Do you want me to take you to your room ...?  
\- Ermmm ... I ... I think I need to go to my room and rest ... Please take me to my room Niylah ... I feel a bit dizzy ... Maybe not being very used to the drink ...  
\- Oh no, no problem ... Come, hold my arm ... I will help you ...

Clarke felt a terrible dizziness and her legs weakened more and more. Niylah held her up with more force, almost reaching the door of the suite of the blonde she felt since the blonde did not respond. Niylah activated the door and managed to open it as she held Clarke's almost unconscious body. Once inside she lay Clarke down on the bed, helping her take off her shoes, raising her legs. By that time, the blonde couldn’t even speak, she was simply asleep in a deep lethargy. Niylah immediately noticed that there was no reaction from the curvy body, and immediately she phoned someone with a big smile on her face ...

\- Come immediately ...

The woman then looked at the sleeping Clarke with eyes full of malice, while slowly caressing her breasts ...

\- My pretty Clarke ... What a shame you're such an idiot and you're so close to that bastard Woods ... But don’t worry, you'll help me in my great plan to bury her forever! She will pay dearly what she did to me many years ago ...


	16. "Time..."

Soft knocks on the door of the suite interrupted her. But she didn’t leave Clarke's body without taking her lips in her own and sucking the lower one with passion ...

\- You are something so beautiful ... If I could make you mine you would be my queen! So beautiful and so much of a waste of woman in the arms of that Woods bitch ...  
Then she got to her feet and went to the door to open it, revealing an old friend of hers ...  
\- Is she asleep already?  
\- Like a baby, my dear Ontari ... You were fantastic putting the drug in her drink ...  
\- Well, I was lucky, love ... But come here ... I need to feel you...

Ontari eagerly pinned Niylah's body to the wall, giving her a passionate kiss, tracing the body of the business woman with her hands, who though reciprocating the passion, tried to put some distance between them ...

\- ENOUGH! We don’t have time for this beautiful ... We have work to do ... Now don’t get comfortable yet... Help me to undress her ... With those huge breasts that she has and those hips her dead body is difficult to move ...  
\- This is my work ... You say it like a pig … I think she has a good body ...  
\- Yes, she has a good body, but the pig lives next to another equal ... That bitch Lexa Woods is going to pay dearly for what she did ... I swore that I would get my revenge one day and my dear Ontari,that day has finally arrived and I'm enjoying it like crazy! I'm dying to see that stupid Alex’s face when I get the pictures, and believe that her beloved Clarke cheated on her with somebody. It will sink her world, and I will be there to pick up the pieces. Sooner or later that empire will finally be mine, as it should have been a long time ago ... But that damn Lexa bitch always had a very keen sixth sense ... Motherfucker! When I almost had it she stood there as if nothing had happened ... BITCH! You going to pay...  
\- Oh I love it when you get turned on that way love ... You're so irresistible! I could undress you right now ... Arrggggggg ...  
\- We'll do it later, now this first ... Help me ... This is going to be fun ...  
\- Oh yes it will be ... Look at her ... So cute asleep ... and those breasts! I'm dying to see them.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Alex and Raven had eaten their pizzas and drank a couple of beers, and were watching TV, they hadn’t talked about what happened to the Latina, and she was also in a better mood, more relaxed. More often than she used to be, which made Alex comfortable, who still refused to accept those strong feelings that had come to her earlier in her mind and heart. She hoped Raven would be the one she knew, normal, funny, in a good mood and erase all suspicion in her mind.

Both were preparing to leave for their night out in Los Angeles, Raven had found the directions to the place that the gardener had recommended to her, it was in the west zone of the city. Alex's bodyguard would accompany them to protect them simply if necessary, which was a little annoying to Raven, but understood that her friend was someone important, world famous and therefore needed to be protected.

Soon the driver parked the black car at the entrance of a very crowded club, there were many people outside, and also paparazzi hunting for celebrities in their Latin majority, who used to go to that popular club. Raven was very excited looking wide eyed, while Alex smiled watching her reactions, loving to see the old and well known Raven, full of passion and joy, it was contagious.

The bodyguard got out of the car first and proceeded to open the door for Raven and Alex, who were dressed in very sexy dresses, Raven was wearing a red dress with white stripes at the sides by the designer Stella McCartney, which Alex had lent her, and Chanel's black high heels, her long brown hair was neatly secured by a ponytail, and her simple yet perfect make-up complete it.

Alex had chosen a black silk dress by the designer and former Spice Girl, Victoria Beckham, with a deep neckline and a cut at the the left leg with a red belt around her thin waist, revealing a sexy and perfect body. Completing her outfit she wore some black high heels by Luis Vuitton. Her hair was loose in waves, falling over one shoulder and her makeup was also simple, like her friend's makeup, but hers further highlighted her incredible natural beauty.

As they emerged from the car, some flashes of the photographers present were fired in the direction of the young women. Raven immediately looked everywhere, while Alex, who followed behind her, took her hand so she knew she was with her, so she wouldn’t lose her in the many flashes. When she suddenly felt the latina's hand holding her tightly, drowning a small cry of excitement, coming to her ear to speak … 

\- OH MY GOD AND THE VIRGIN MARY! Look who's there ...?! DEMI LOVATO!! I'M DYING!!!! ALEX !!! And Oh Jesus she is coming here ... Oh God! ...

A smiling Demi Lovato came up to where they were and immediately kissed Alex on the cheek, almost screaming, full of joy to see her ... Alex stood very still feeling out of place, and not understanding very well what was the reason for so much joy, but she still followed the direction. Her face soon found Raven's frozen, smiling face, which stared at her in shock, bringing her hand to her mouth so as not to scream. Alex simply looked at her with eyes of "And now what do I do...?"

\- Lexa! Long time no see my dear! What a joy to meet you here!  
\- Ermmm ... Hello ... Yes, I was in the city ... and ...  
\- Oh for the famous auction tomorrow! Yes, don’t worry you will have me at the party on the night! I'm going to love to sing a couple of songs ... Hey, and your friend here ... Are you going to introduce us...?  
\- Oh yeah, sorry ... This is Raven Reyes … Raven ... She's ...  
\- Oh my God, DEMI LOVATO! It’s a pleasure to meet you!  
\- Hahahaha ... How cute you are Raven ... Thanks, the feeling is mutual!

Raven held out her hand, almost shaking with the emotion of meeting one of her idols, but the singer approached her and placed a kiss on her cheek. To which Raven almost had a cardiac arrest, she simply couldn’t breathe and Alex began to laugh seeing the reaction of the latina ...

\- Hey, my girl, you have an excellent taste for your partners! Never disappoint the audience ...?!  
\- Ermmm ... Me ... No Raven is just a friend … My partner couldn’t come, she is in New York on business ...  
\- Oh yeah, now that you say it, I think I've seen her in some magazine ... If you excuse me ... Is she a blonde with stunning blue eyes? Very cute too ... Girls, I’m sorry to leave you, but my boyfriend is waiting for me ... See you tomorrow, have fun!  
\- Thanks Demi ... Yes, see you ...  
\- Thank you ... GOD! I'm dying!!! She gave me a kiss and said I was cute?!!! Jesus!! ... Pinch me!  
\- Hahaha ... Raven ... I love you! I love seeing you being the old Raven! Come on ... I don’t want the photographers to keep blinding us with their flashes ...

Inside the venue the Latin music and the enormous amount of people gave off a huge heat and a very cheerful atmosphere, immediately Alex could feel the Latin vibe. She was taken by Raven's hand, whose eyes couldn’t stop looking everywhere, especially in the VIP sectors where the most famous Latin celebrities were with glasses of cocktails and champagne, dancing and chatting. Alex's bodyguards stayed very close to the young millionaire, almost stuck behind her by the huge number of people, very attentive to all the movements close to their boss and protected her.

They went the bar to order some cocktails, Raven ordered a mojito and Alex a margarita, at the recommendation of the latina, since Alex normally didn’t drink much alcohol. After a while in the bar Raven couldn’t keep her body still, moving to the rhythm of good, intense Latin music, and Alex kept smiling at her and feeling the atmosphere of the place that she simply loved.

Raven went for a third drink and some tequila shots when she couldn’t resist wanting to go to the dance floor with Alex, whom she tried to convince to dance ...

\- Come on, cheer up! Come with me to dance ... You will see that you will love it!  
\- Rav I don’t dance Latin ... I'll look ridiculous ...  
\- You will not! Alex you can dance Latin better than a Latina! Trust me, according to Clarke you taught her to dance Latin with you, at a very important event and everyone was left with open mouths, so don’t tell me you don’t know ... I know you don’t remember, but I assure you in a couple of minutes your body will remember how to move ... Come ... Plus no one is going to pay attention, everyone is having fun ...  
\- Okay ... How can I tell you no...? You're terrible Rav ... Come on ..  
Soon they arrived in the middle of a large group of people who danced to the rhythm of Latin music, moving their hips, arms and shoulders. Immediately Raven took Alex by the waist trying to loosen the nerves of the brunette who looked somewhat shy, but smiling with desire ...  
-Follow me … See how I move my hips …? Now you move your feet, back and forth ... One ... Two ... Three ... So ...  
\- Hahaha ... This is ridiculous, Rav I'm going to step on you ...  
\- No ... Listen to me ... Close your eyes and let the music invade your body ... Let yourself go ...  
\- What ...?  
\- Trust me ... Close your eyes, now turn … Don’t worry, just follow my body, let go ...

Alex turned her body, with her back to Raven, who immediately held her body from behind, resting her hands on her waist, beginning to move slowly, following the rhythm of the music with some sensuality, with which Alex immediately felt uncomfortable. But she tried to follow her friend's advice, and soon without knowing how, her body began to relax and move at the same time as the body of Raven, who behind her began to have all kinds of sensations that she could hardly control ...

The Latina didn’t know if it was because the of alcohol in her blood, or because Alex moved in an impressive way, relaxing her hips and with perfect steps, without detaching herself from her body. But after a few minutes, Raven needed to loosen it, twisting it, taking a little distance before the heat in her body went out of control.

Immediately they held hands, staring at each other with smiles on their faces and began dance Latin in the middle of the people who began to stand around them forming a large circle, clapping to the beat of the music. While Alex and Raven were submerged in their own world of music and rhythm, they continued to move almost like a professional dance couple.

Everyone around them was fascinated and cheering them, but the friends just kept dancing, enjoying themselves, having a fantastic time, letting the Latin vibe take them. Raven could not believe how well Alex danced, she was sensational and hypnotizing, all her fears and sorrows were gone, she was dancing with the woman she loved and she was just perfect.

Alex was having the best time of her short life, she couldn’t believe how much she liked to move to the rhythm of Latin music, and as Raven told her, her body knew how to move her legs, hips and feet, she admired herself and how easy it was to follow Raven's movements.

After a couple of songs, they decided to put an end to their show, watched by all the audience present, holding hands, leaving the dance floor slowly, still moving to the rhythm of the music,heading back to the bar.

\- God and the Virgin Mary girl! WOW! What a rhythm you have in that body of yours! Hey, your parents were not Latinos ...? I cannot believe you're australian! It must be a joke ... Where did you learn to move like this ...?  
I don’t know Rav ... Remember, I don’t have my memories ... But I really don’t know how I can move like this, evidently Lexa took Latin dance classes ...  
\- Girl your body moves like it's been through more than a dance lesson ... You carry it inside you ... You're amazing! The blonde doesn’t know how much I envy her ...

In her excitement she let out the last words that shocked Alex a little, returning her to those fears and thoughts about what was happening to Raven recently. She tried to keep her smile, but she couldn’t hide her surprise at the comment of her friend, who immediately wanted to leave the moment, asking for a round of shots.

The night continued to pass between drinks and dances a couple of times more, which both really enjoyed. Raven tried to control herself with her comments, but heavens Alex lit her up inside whenever she saw her move those hips so well coordinated with Latin music, they lit her up like a volcano inside. Soon she noticed that she might have had enough to drink and when she realised this, she suggested to Alex that they should leave the club and to return to the mansion, to which the brunette millionaire agreed immediately.

Alex asked her bodyguards for help in getting Raven to her room, since the Latina had fallen asleep in the car and it was difficult to wake her up. Once in the room the bodyguard retired, leaving them alone. Raven was lying on the bed, asleep and drunk, stammering some things, laughing, which caused a lot of laughter to Alex, who immediately proceeded to open the doors that opened onto a balcony to let a little fresh air in, then she went to help Raven change clothes to sleep ...

\- Hey ... We have to change your clothes so that you can sleep ... and you must help me, I cannot undress you alone ...  
\- Oh pretty, you want to undress me ...? Hmmmm ... Sounds very interesting that ... hic ... but ...  
\- RAV! Come on ... Help me ... You're not light ...  
\- Ok ... Ok ... Jesus ... But look at you look so pretty ... You're beautiful Alex ... Has anyone ever told you...? You are perfect ... Anyone in their right mind would fall in love with you ... A body of a goddess, those eyes that take you somewhere in the most enchanted forests ... and ... this ... Where are we...?  
\- Raven ... Don’t talk like this ... I think these drinks are having a lot of an effect on you ... Tomorrow you will want to die if you keep talking ... Just help me undress you so you can fall asleep, we are in my house ...  
\- Oh ... I have said it before pretty ... How you move your hips…!! You could kill anyone ... Seriously you light up a fire in the middle of an iceberg ...  
\- Shush Raven ... Please don’t say anymore ... You have no control over what you are saying ...  
\- Oh but maybe I have ... You know Alex … I need to say this is ... Come here and give me your hand ...

Suddenly Raven sat up on the bed and took Alex's hand, placing it on her chest, so she could feel those strong, fast beats of the latina’s heart. Alex looked at her seriously, fearing that her suspicions would finally be confirmed by her friend, who was clearly letting her feelings out because of the drink in her system.

\- Raven ... No ... You will really regret this ... Please ... Let me change you and sleep ... These ...  
\- No ... Alex please ... Let me say this that is killing me inside ... You are someone so special, someone you can fall in love with so easily ... I am not made of ice, I am human ...  
\- RAVEN NO! If you don’t let me help you change your clothes I'm going, it is clear that you need to rest ... Please ... Do not say a word more ...  
\- Alex ...  
\- NO ... Please Rav ... I do not want to lose you. Do not say anymore...  
\- You're cruel Alex ... But I love you more than anything in this life, believe me ... I could never hurt you ...  
\- I know Rav ... That's why I don’t want you to continue ... Don’t worry, everything will be fine ... Now help me with your dress ...  
\- It's okay ... Alex ... Why are you like this ...? Because you are Oh God! I need the bathroom ...

Raven staggered to her feet and hurried to the bathroom where she simply leaned over to vomit out most of her drinks, while Alex held her hair behind her. Then the Latina sat down beside the lavatory, smiling at Alex, who was looking at her with much concern in her eyes.

Her suspicions had been confirmed and she simply didn’t know what to do or say, she liked Raven a lot, she had become her best friend and it hurt to know that the Latina had feelings beyond a friendship for her, it hurt to see her in pain as she was in lately, since obviously she couldn’t return the love.

\- Hey ... Don’t look at me like that ... Sorry for having too many drinks ... But don’t worry ... Tomorrow I'll be fresh like a margarita! I just need to rest ...  
\- I know Rav ... But ...  
\- You know ... I feel more than fortunate that you are my friend ... Forgive me ... Please forgive me ...

Raven began to cry, a sob that pierced Alex's heart, she could not stop herself from wrapping her arms around her and holding her tightly against her body, trying to calm her down. Raven felt the warmth of that body, that tenderness, that protection, and she simply let herself be carried by her heart, hugging Alex hard, as if she could not let her go. She felt sorry for falling in love with her, she knew she was wrong, but she also knew that she had not done it with intention or malice. Her heart simply couldn’t resist the temptation to let herself be enveloped by that beautiful, sweet woman next to her, even if she was a friend and her best friend's lover.

After a few moments of embrace, feeling that Raven was calmer, Alex moved away from her friend's body, trying to help her to her feet, holding her by the waist, walking with her until she reached the bed again. She helped her change clothes and helped her into the bed, caressing the Latina's face with sweetness, smiling with sad eyes, not knowing what she could do for her, but she was sorry for the pain her friend was suffering. Raven looked at her tenderly, taking one of her hands in hers, and kissing it fondly ...

\- Thanks Alex ... You're an angel ...  
\- Goodnight Rav ... I hope you feel better tomorrow ...  
\- Goodnight Alex ...  
\- I love you too Rav ... and I don’t want to see you sad ... But I don’t know what I can do for you ...

Alex noticed that Raven had fallen asleep, probably not hearing the last thing Alex had told her. She looked at her for a moment, sleeping peacefully. She smiled tenderly at her friend, stroking her cheeks with one hand, moving some hair from her forehead and bending slowly to place a small kiss on her forehead. She left the room with some sadness in her heart. It was a difficult situation, a situation in which she couldn’t count on anyone to help her know what to do, she could not say anything to Clarke, she knew that this would cause her lover to be hurt and angry. The situation would end very bad for Raven, and she would lose her friend for life.

Once lying in her bed, her thoughts kept her awake, not letting her sleep for a long time. How should she act from now on ...? How could she help Raven cope with the situation...? How had it happened? She didn’t remember acting so Raven could misunderstand some kind of affection on her part...? How the hell had Raven fallen in love with her, when? Everything was just incredible for Alex and she tried to think what would be the best? How should she act with her friend from now on? In the end, after several hours, sometime in the morning she managed to surrender to the arms of sleep.

The next morning the sound of her phone woke her slowly, at the insistent calls. Even with her eyes half closed and now annoyed by the intense sunlight that entered through the large window, she managed to see her iPhone on the table of light, which she picked up trying to open her eyes, and moved her brown hair out of her face. She noticed that it was a face-time request from her beloved from New York, and that woke her up immediately.

\- Good morning my love ...  
\- Clarke...? Oh dear ... Excuse me, I was so sleepy ... Good morning precious ...  
\- Yes, I notice that you are still sleepy ... Those little eyes haven’t finished opening huh...? Oh if I were there I would wake you up differently ... You know ...  
\- Hmmmm ... Maybe I know, you don’t know how much I wish you were here ... Nothing makes me happier than feeling your lips on my neck in the morning ... and your playful hands ...  
\- Aha ... I know how much you like my playful hands ... They adore you ... and they miss you too Boo ...

Clarke had nicknamed her beautiful woman with the sweet pseudonym of "Boo" between hot nights, infinite tenderness, also because her sweet girlfriend loved to hug her all the time like a teddy bear, and as a child, the blonde had a little bear called "BOO" which she adored and with which she held each night during many years of her childhood. Now she was embracing her beautiful wife every night and the similarity was too much. Alex loved the sweet nickname, but they kept it a secret between themselves.

\- Oh why aren't you here...? I need you so much beautiful ... I cannot even open my eyes ...  
\- Hahaha ... Let me guess ... A hangover maybe ...?  
\- Oh, my God! Do not remind me ... I still taste mojitos, margaritas and shots in my mouth and I think I need to vomit ...  
\- I warned you not to copy our Latin friend in her way of drinking ...  
You warned me and I assure you that I listened to your advice and I followed it, but still ... We danced a lot and I feel pain in my hips ...  
\- HaHaHaHa ... Mrs.Griffin you danced Latin music without your best companion of dance...? This is unheard of!  
\- I know ... Raven told me about the event where apparently you danced and gave a good show ....  
\- Oh don’t remind me ... I never felt so embarrassed when everyone applauded and shouted as we danced ... But it was fun and I didn’t step on your feet ... Luckily Raven had taught me some steps that I remembered and that helped me ...  
\- Awwww ... Well, that was my fear at the beginning when Raven dragged me to the dance floor with her ... But after some advice she gave me I don’t know where I got all those crazy moves in my body ... But I swear it was as if something had possessed my hips and my legs ... I didn’t understand how, but it seemed as if I had done it all my life, until Raven's eyes looked at me while we danced and people around us made a circle, cheering, shouting and applauding ... Hahahaha ... Oh my God! It was fun ...  
\- Oh my love, I know how you move with Latin music! Why?!! Now I'm sad that I wasn’t there with you to see you dance. And I’m here with this disgusting cold and this city that looks like a gray and boring jungle ... With the company of that woman ...  
\- Speaking of that, how are things there?  
\- Oh well ... Boring, headaches ... and a night when I don’t want to know how I got to my bed ...  
\- What do you mean...?  
\- It was very strange but I met your friend Niylah in the hotel bar, because she wanted to apologize for her shitty behavior that she had had all day with me and then all I remember is that I woke up with a headache this morning, late by the way ...  
\- Oh ... That sounds very strange love ... I hope you didn’t faint or something ... You already spoke to her morning?  
\- Yes, and she said that we said goodbye at the bar and that I supposedly returned to my room very tired ... and I swear I do not remember anything ... I could have been so exhausted mentally that I simply passed out ... I wish I could remember ... I don’t like having such pain in my head ...  
\- Well and how do you feel now ...?  
\- Better, I'm going to have my third coffee, and the second meeting of the day in 15 minutes ... What’s your agenda for the day Boo?  
\- Well, first to get out of this bed, second to see if my dance partner is still alive ... I could not believe it ... and she was still as fresh as if she'd only had a couple of beers ...  
\- Hahahaha ... Oh, that's always Rav ... She has an incredible ability to tolerate large amounts of alcohol ...  
-Then at 2 o'clock is the auction, I think I've decided on the Lamborghini for Raven ... I saw she was more attentive to that model when we were looking at all the cars yesterday ... and I decided that "sheDA" I'll keep for me, it's too beautiful and exclusive. I really think they made it the only model for me, like a prototype of those cars that look like a spaceship or something ... Seriously you have to see it someday love ... I'll take some photos.  
\- Well, I'm not surprised that they also made you a unique sports car ... My love ... Alexandria Woods is one of the richest and most powerful women in the world ... You have no idea what that means...? That what you wished for in this world was simply yours ... ...  
\- Yes, I know ... and I really feel so far from that ... I don’t know love, I don’t think I'll never get used to all this fortune and such a luxurious life ... I feel so out of place ...  
\- Oh believe me, I know how you feel ... The same thing happened to me when we started dating ... I have become accustomed to it now, I think I will never get used to it, besides it is not my fortune, it is yours ...  
\- Don’t say that precious, it is absolutely yours too ...  
\- Well we will not discuss that now ... I also need to leave you for now my sweet Boo ... I hope you have a good day and you make many millions in the auction ... You don’t know how proud I feel of you ... You are helping so many people out there ... You are just wonderful and I love you!  
\- Before we end the call, love, do you know how Aden is...? The last time I visited he was not good ... I have him in my thoughts ...  
\- Alex ... He is not very well love ... I'm sorry to tell you this, but I talked to his doctor and apparently he is incurable ... They don’t give him many months of life left ...  
\- Oh my God! Nooooo ... There's nothing we can do Clarke...? Some treatment in the world where we can take him...? It cannot be ... Not Aden ...

Tears began to cloud over Alex's eyes, shocked by the bad news Clarke had just given her about her dear friend Aden. He was losing his battle with cancer, and there was nothing to be done for him ... When Clarke saw the reaction on her girlfriend’s face, she regretted having told her the sad news, it had also affected her a lot since she also felt very close to little Aden and his family, but unfortunately there was nothing they could do for him.

Boo ... Don’t cry love ... I cannot see you like this ... and I cannot be there to hug you and kiss you ... You know, when we come back on Monday we will visit and talk to his doctor again to see what we can do, if it is possible to do something ... We will make it happen love ... Do not worry, but now I want you to calm down...? Don’t cry ... You're killing me Boo ...

\- I'm sorry, Clarke ... I cannot hold the sadness in my heart ... I had so much hope that he would improve ... I feel very close to him ... and ...  
\- I know love ... I know ... But don’t cry ... We should not give up! We will see what we can do for him ... He has not left us yet ... We will help him I promise! Now I want you to dry those tears, blow that beautiful nose that you have and tell me that you will concentrate on your day ... You will get up, you will go to see Rav and then leave for the auction and you will have a good day. Call me when you're done, I want to know how you are and how it all was...? Now I must go love ... With the pain in my soul, because I cannot be there to hold you but I swear I'm doing it in my soul ...  
\- I love you beautiful...  
\- I also love you Boo ... Now go ... Send my greetings to our Latin friend and tell her to take better care and drink less ... and no more crazy dancing with you ... Oh my God! I'm already turning into Lexa Woods ... Hell...! Hahaha  
\- Hahahaha ... Don’t worry beautiful ... I don’t want to dance for a long time I assure you ... and NO! You will never be Lexa Woods ... You are much better than her ... You will always be, because you are my beloved Clarke! And I love it when you call me ... But you know that I am yours and nobody else's, and I will always be ... I love you precious ... Until later ... Have fun in the meetings ...  
\- I will do Mama Boo ... Hahaha ...  
\- I do it to protect you ... and no, I’m not your mother ... But if you leave me now then I can be when we are together again...

Alex put a mischievous tone in her voice as she said the comment, and Clarke smirked knowingly at what her beautiful woman meant ...

\- I'm going to love it ... As long as you don’t attack me again in the elevator of our building ... We have a large loft to enjoy different aspects of it more intimately...  
\- Hahahaha ... I'm sorry ... I never know where I'll inspire you to attack ... But it was exciting ... Hmmmm .... I'll see where it will be next time ...  
\- See you later Mrs.Griffin ... I love you my precious Boo ...  
\- See you later Mrs.Woods ... I love you too ...

Alex ended the call and her mind screamed for her to get out of bed and start moving. There were a lot of things that were turning in her brain, suddenly all the worries about Raven returned. She had decided that she would simply try to act as she always did, like the friend of the Latina. Besides, in the state she had been the night before when Raven had let her real feelings known,she was clearly drunk, and that could upset her thoughts and feelings ... She wanted to believe that she had just been that drunk and didn’t really love her ... She decided to go and see in what state her friend was in this morning.

After leaving the bathroom and dressing in shorts and a t-shirt, she went out to the balcony of her room, looking at the beautiful view that she had of the city of Los Angeles. It was simply breathtaking and as she looked out at the huge pool, she saw Raven's figure lying on one of the beds, dressed in a beige silk dressing gown, with huge sunglasses and a cup of coffee in her hands.

At least she was alive, she thought, a smile appearing on her face. When the Latina lifted her eyes to where she was stood she barely greeted her with her raised hand, it was evident that the hangover was quite hard on Raven. Alex returned the wave and returned to enter her room to go to meet her.

When she reached Raven, she sat down at the nearby table, where the staff of the mansion began to serve her breakfast. Raven looked completely dead lying in that chair, almost without moving, just bringing the cup of coffee to her lips ... Alex wondered if the Latina remembered what she had said the night before ... But soon she would know ...

\- Good morning dance partner ...  
\- Good morning for you Alex ... Virgin Mary my head is killing me ... I always wonder why the hell I drink the next morning...? Would you ask the kind lady who serves us our breakfast if she has some aspirin tablets that she can give me ...?  
\- Oh Rav ... I feel bad that you feel so terrible ... But it doesn’t surprise me after the way you were drinking last night ... How you are alive I still don’t understand ...  
\- Well, I feel like I'm not alive right now, I assure you ... Don’t let drink like that next time please! To make matters worse I got so drunk that my mind is clouded ... and I cannot remember anything! Please don’t tell me I did something stupid or I said some nonsense ... Jesus! Please tell me that I behaved well!

Alex finally knew that Raven apparently didn’t remember anything she had said the night before, and in part that made her breathe a little easier. Obviously it would be a secret that she would take to her grave, she didn’t want Raven to feel even worse than she already felt, and instead she could let time show the true feelings of the Latina to her.

\- Oh well we just danced like crazy, you drank as much as the water in the vases of the place and you were amazed to see and discover how many Latin celebrities were out there, by the way I had no idea who they were when they came and hugged me and kissed me as if they were my best friends.  
\- Oh my God! I met many Latin celebrities and I cannot remember it?!!! NOOOOO! How could I be such an idiot!!? When, tell me when will I get a chance like that again?!! Oh fuck my life!!! And what else did I do...?  
\- Oh nothing else dear Rav, but I had to ask Peter for help to get you to your bed!  
\- Oh God ... I'm sorry Alex ... I hope I didn’t embarrass you in public...  
\- Oh no, not at all ... Believe me ... People were crazy about our dancing! It was really fun really ... Thanks for the fun Rav ...  
\- Do you really mean it...? We danced you and me...? And people liked it...? WOW! Why the hell did I drink so much ...?! DANM! Well I'm glad you had fun and you were sober to enjoy it even more and to remember it!  
\- Listen Rav, after breakfast I have a meeting which I can’t take you to, but we will see each other before the auction. The people who will help us to prepare will come at 12:30, if you want you can go shopping or whatever you want to do ...  
\- Oh no thanks, I think I'll stay right here … I'll watch a little TV, but go out ...? Only when we should go to that auction, before then I need to stay quiet and recover ...  
\- Well ... Then ... I'll start moving ... My meeting is in 40 minutes in the center of the city ... See you Rav, I hope you recover ...  
\- Yes, don’t worry girl ... I'm used to it ... I just need a few hours of rest and some aspirin ... Have fun in your meeting ...  
\- Oh I don’t think I will, but it's a necessary meeting ... See you later girl ...  
\- See you baby ...

Alex went to her room to change clothes and to go the house of the architect Luna Rivers, who was none other than the ex-wife of her supposed friend Niylah Winters. She had asked for an interview with the excuse that she wanted to build near the Sinai Cancer Children's Hospital in the City of Los Angeles, and she wanted their services to carry it out. But the real reason she would let her know once she was in her house ... To find out what she could of her old intriguing and arrogant friend Niylah.

Luna Rivers lived quite close to her mansion, in the Hills of Hollywood. In five minutes her driver left her at the entrance to the fabulous three-story mansion of a visible and unique modern architecture, it was twice as large as her own, but she was not surprised. She had read that Luna Rivers was very famous in the Hollywood arts community and most of her clients were celebrities, or people of great money like Alexandria Woods, that was the only reason Luna had agreed to an interview with her at her house, tempted by the proposal of work by the millionaire.

She was greeted by the butler, who immediately took her to the offices of the hostess, which were on the second floor of the immense house. Upon entering Luna stood up welcoming her, offering her to sit and have a drink ...

\- Ms.Woods ... What a pleasure to finally meet you. I have read so much about you! I really must confess that I am very pleased to receive your call, and your interesting proposal.  
\- The pleasure is mine Ms.Rivers, well you are well-known, I have seen your incredible constructions and they are really impressive. I am also someone who likes to get the best, and how I want this project to be taken seriously, and that my buildings are built with the best architect in the country, it was not difficult to think of you.  
\- Oh but you flatter me. Thank you for your compliments. Now, tell me what you have in mind for this great project? I'm all ears.  
\- Well the project is really huge, and believe me it will bring you a lot of work and money.  
\- Please continue ... I’m listening...  
\- My plan is to build small hotels near children's hospitals across the country, hotels for the families of these children who must undergo long treatments in hospitals. In addition you will also be in charge of remodeling the same hospitals, in the wards for the children particularly, since I wish that those children have places where they can be disconnected of those treatments, having special places where to retreat. So as you can imagine it would be years of work for my project, and much money. In addition to that I could need your services for other projects that I would like to do in other countries of the world ... In other words Ms.Rivers I am proposing something very very big with plans of a huge future.  
\- Oh WOW! What a proposal! Seriously it has left me speechless and I don’t know what else to say other than it will be a real pleasure to do business with you!  
\- I am glad to know that you are interested in the project, but to accept your services I would need a favor in return, which has to do with your personal life ...  
\- My personal life...? What do you mean …? Excuse me ... I know you have a reputation to have the women you want … But right now I ...  
\- Do not misunderstand me Ms.Rivers ... I don’t want to have a relationship with you ... But some information ...  
\- Well ... The truth is that I have no idea what you want to know but go ahead... Ask me ....  
\- I want to ask you about your ex-wife ... Ms.Winters ...  
\- Oh, wow, now I remember who you are … Gosh! How the hell do you not remember ...? Of course I know well the history that you and my ex-wife have ... But what do you want to know about her that you do not already know...?  
\- I want to know what your ex-wife hates... Has she ever mentioned any resentment towards me ...?  
\- Oh well ... I can tell you Ms.Woods ... You have always been her achilles heel … Since you left her, according to her you were almost ready to marry, she swore revenge ... She never mentioned it again, but I remember that the hatred she had for you really surprised me. I think if I had her close I would kill her ... But then she forgot about you when our marriage became a good thing in her life ... Our daughter arrived a year later, and we were happy for a couple more years, until I discovered that she had been with other women in my absences, if you understand me ...  
\- Yes, I understand and it doesn’t surprise me, believe me ... So she vowed revenge …?  
\- Oh yeah, I remember it very well, she said it would be the purpose of her life to do what was necessary to take revenge on you and she would not stop until she saw you sunk in misery and loneliness ... I downplayed it, just thinking of her as a disgusted and angry woman at the time ... I didn’t think she kept that thought in her head ... But why do you ask ...? I’m really intrigued and am surprised that you ask ...  
\- Well, that's something I'll keep to myself. Ms.Rivers ... I appreciate the information, and I would ask that if you really want to do business with me, never mention to anyone what we just talked about. This is strictly confidential. And your silence will be very well compensated in large projects...  
\- No problem Ms.Woods, you can count on my silence. I hope to see you again soon, so we can agree our business in a somewhat more official way, if you understand me ... In the meantime I will immediately start working on ideas and plans so I can show you my ideas at our next meeting, maybe I can bring something to Chicago very soon.  
\- I'm going to love seeing your ideas on paper Ms.Rivers, and yes, we will definitely see you soon to finalise the project. Thank you very much for your time and information.

The powerful women shook hands with smiles on their faces, and immediately Alex left the immense mansion, her mind working a thousand miles an hour,desperately calling Indra's number right away, while traveling in the car to downtown Beverly Hills. This was where she planned to do Christmas shopping for her beloved Clarke, Abigail, her "mother-in-law" and personal physician, Indra and Gustus, Octavia and Raven, and her little friend Aden.

Indra answered her phone and Alex told the important information to her personal assistant, asking her to delay any dealings Niylah was about to close in New York with the Chinese entrepreneurs. Asking her to inform Clarke of the situation, and to be very careful, but that she definitely did not sign any document closing a deal. When she returned home on Monday she would put a dismissal document on the desk of Niylah Winters, since she was sure that her thirst for revenge was still there in that woman, she could perceive from the first moment she saw her enter her office, and remembering that unpleasant talk that she had with her that first day.

After listening to her ex-wife, she only confirmed her suspicions over the past few months. She had to get rid of that woman as soon as possible before she could harm the company and Clarke in any way. When her beloved crossed her mind, so did the strange fact that the blonde told her the night before, where she had apparently lost her memory since meeting Niylah in the hotel bar, until she had woken up in bed the next morning.

She felt the fear that this woman had given Clarke something to drink that had drugged her, and that nothing good had happened in those hours that her beloved could not remember. Her thoughts were attacking her in every way, now she realized the great mistake that she had done in hiring that woman. She hated herself for it, but she knew that now she had to concentrate on how to get that woman out of the company, and her life forever, hoping it was not too late.

After Indra was alerted to the information, and immediately after ending the call with her Heda, she ran down the corridors of the building to where the meeting was held with the Chinese businessmen, to stop Clarke from signing any document, warning her of the Information that Alex had managed to acquire in Los Angeles.

Indra entered the meeting room unexpectedly before the furious look of Niylah, and the worrying Clarke, who immediately rose from her seat, apologising for the interruption, and seeing the gesture of Indra to follow her out of the room. Once outside the woman proceeded to tell the important information to Clarke, whose face paled, pulling her hair back, knowing that her suspicions were now confirmed.

That woman was carrying out a master plan to destroy the company and Alexandria Woods and she was the only one who could stop that. She thought of some ideas of how to stop this deal that was about to be closed with the Chinese entrepreneurs, but it was all so difficult for the blonde, to concentrate, to think clearly, she walked from one side to another, before the worrying glance of Indra, who was trying to think of ideas and had managed to come up with one that she convinced the blonde to do.

Then she took a deep breath of air, asking Indra to wish her luck in what she was going to carry out, to which the brunette woman simply held her arm tightly speaking the words in that strange language ... "STE YU CLARK!" Clarke looked at her, understanding those words of encouragement and those dark eyes that gave her confidence. She smiled slightly, nodding her head, then entered the room again.

As they entered, the businessmen all turned their heads in the direction of the CEO of Woods Tech & Co, who in a few words addressed those present, before the astonished and clearly furious look of Niylah Winters ...

\- Gentlemen, I apologize for the interruption of this important meeting, but unfortunately this business with your companies for the moment is canceled. I cannot express how much I regret this, but this company cannot complete the closure of this deal at the moment. Please excuse us.  
\- Ms.Griffin ... What ...? Can I speak with you in private ... Clearly there has been some misunderstanding ... Gentlemen please we could do a recess of about 15 minutes if you do not mind ...? Thank you very much for your understanding ...  
\- NO! .... Ms.Winters ... I'm sorry to inform you that there is nothing you and I need to talk about. The decision of canceling this deal has been taken and there is no turning back.   
Gentlemen ... It was a pleasure ... But I'm sorry I could not do this deal. Good afternoon ...

The blonde CEO finished saying the words with great determination on her face, almost without looking at her partner, who obviously wanted to strangle her, and then turned on her heels and left the room. Indra looked at her expectantly as Clarke took a deep breath, trying to recover from the effort and the nerves. She looked at her for a moment and raised her thumb as a sign that she had accomplished her task, to which Indra smiled at her with the same gesture with her hand.

Immediately the door of the room opened, and the Chinese businessmen came out with great disgust on their faces and passed by almost without looking at her. Behind them finally came an angry Niylah, who immediately took Clarke by the arm with force, taking her back inside the room, to confronting her in private about the crazy and unexpected decision ...

\- What the hell is happening with you Clarke?! Are you crazy?!! Do you know what you just did ...? That was an extremely important deal for the company! We are talking about billions of dollars at stake!! WHAT HAPPENED? !!!  
\- I'll tell you what happened Niylah ... Your deals are shady, and the companies with which we are closing deals with are clearly not clean companies! I have gained information of these Chinese companies and I am not going to not submit this company to those filthy companies with shady pasts. What the hell are you doing Niylah ..?! Tell me ... Because from where I stand you are doing shady deals and I can assure you that I will not stand by watching!  
\- What the fuck are you talking about Griffin ...?! Seriously you have gone mad and I can assure you that when I meet your dear little woman, it will be you who she will have something to say to about these ridiculous accusations ... HOW DARE YOU?! It was you who called me begging for my help in case you do not remember! And I left EVERYTHING I was doing to lend a hand in this company, and this is how you thank me for it? Accusing me of conducting dark deals? FUCK YOU GRIFFIN! YOU AND YOUR DAMN WOMAN AND this COMPANY!! See you on Monday in Polis...  
\- Have a nice trip Niylah ... See you on Monday ....  
\- You'll regret this Griffin! I swear you will ...  
\- Did I hear a threat...? I hope that I misheard, because as you are aware I am the CEO of this company and tomorrow you are out!  
I have a contract with Alexandria not with you, you piece of imbecile good for nothing ... She is the only one who can get rid of me and do not think it will be so easy ...  
\- We’ll see my dear ...

Niylah looked at her with furious eyes, closing her fists to contain her desire to punch the blonde, who with a wry smile was staring at her. Then the woman loosened her face full of fury for a relaxed one in a matter of seconds, which Clarke saw as a kind of evil transformation, something like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, to which she kept her firm stare.  
\- Oh, I assure you, Griffin, you'll see ... Get ready ... Difficult days await you with your little lady, start forgetting everything you've enjoyed so far ... Believe me ...

Niylah said her words with a devilish smile on her face, and her finger touching Clarke’s face who immediately moved her face away, then the woman left the room with a slam of the door behind her. Clarke relaxed her face and took a deep breath, she had clearly noticed the hatred and even something demonic in the eyes of that woman who for a moment gave her fear. Honestly she could not imagine what the hell she was up with her threat, and suddenly she remembered her forgotten previous night, those hours she couldn’t remember what the hell had happened to her, from when she had met Niylah at the bar until she had awakened with a headache the next morning. She suspected that woman was behind it and her mind didn’t stop thinking possibilities. But one thing was certain, now more than ever she and Alex needed to join forces against that Winters woman and her revenge. But she couldn’t stop thinking ... "LEXA! YOU AND YOUR COLLECTION OF WOMEN!!"

Minutes later, Indra called Alex to inform her of the events that had taken place, and how Clarke had been able to stop the deal, as well as the threats of Ms.Winters. Alex suspected a future full of dark wars with that woman, since in almost 6 months she could have done many shady deals and who knows what the long-term consequences would be for the company.

Alex was walking nervously in her room, holding her head, although Clarke had been able to stop the deal they didn’t know with certainty the damage that could have already occurred in the company. But time was running out and she was soon to attend the auction with Raven. The staff who would assist them in getting ready had arrived and she needed to concentrate on the auction, and leave the thoughts about Ms. Winters until she arrived in Chicago on Monday and meet her beloved Clarke and Indra.

They arrived at the building where the auction would take place, Alex was wearing dark gray trousers, with a black shirt quite open, with the sleeves rolled up, the heat of the day was really overwhelming. While Raven was dressed in a long white dress with a fancy neckline that showed much of her chest. The Latina stood behind Alex, the many journalists and paparazzi flashed in thousands of flashes and shouts for their attention.

The famous millionaire already had some experience with the red carpets and knew that everything consisted of showing a smile as much as one could, or at least put on a nice face and be attentive with the press as much as possible. For her Latin friend to go through such an experience was something that worried her and she simply didn’t let go of Alex's arm, who understood her and it did not bother her, but she knew that the next day they would be the focus of the rumors. It was a little funny to think about it, other than that it didn’t bother or worry her.

After a short interview with some of the media, and millions of photos taken of the friends, they finally they managed to enter the building where the event was going to take place.

Many Hollywood celebrities had attended at the invitation of Lexa Woods. THE millionaire was very popular in the world of celebrities, and was well known by them and well-loved, especially in the last months where she had devoted herself completely to helping so many, had somehow become a kind of heroine to many people. After thousands of greetings, smiles to many more and some embraces, Alex managed to get to her place, where she would sit during the auction with a Raven whose eyes were wide open and she was smiling, while looking at the many celebrities. They were stars she had only seen in films or TV shows, and she wanted to take out her iPhone5 and start collecting selfies with her favorite stars, but she knew she should not and despite her excitement managed to contain her desire.

The architect, Luna Rivers, had been invited to the auction, who immediately upon arriving and seeing Alex in the distance came up to greet her, noticing the beautiful company at her side, whom she immediately looked at with her eyes to scan her with extreme interest ...

\- Lexa ... Nice to see you again and thank you for the invitation. Luckily I had nothing scheduled on the agenda for today.  
\- Luna, thanks for coming. Yes, excuse the late invitation, but as you can imagine everything depended on what happened at our meeting this morning.  
Yes, I understand, don’t worry. And tell me, who is the beautiful lady who accompanies you ...? Is she your partner...? … Luna Rivers ... and who do I have the pleasure to meet ...?  
\- Oh no, she's a very good friend, Raven Reyes ...  
\- Well, it's a real pleasure Raven ...  
\- The pleasure all is mine Luna ... What a noble attitude you have ... Very Latin I would say ...  
\- Oh, thank you, my father was from Puerto Rico.  
\- What ...? So cool…!

Alex enjoyed Luna's interest in Raven, and that apparently the Latina seemed interested in her new architect. Almost without noticing it, she had been left out of the interesting conversation in which Raven and Luna had engaged themselves in.

At that precise moment her secretary, Echo, came to give her a copy of the program of the event, as well as the speech that she would give before the start of the the auction in about 10 minutes. She left her Latina friend in the good company of Luna Rivers, and made her way to a small stage where there was a microphone in which she should say a few words to officially open the auction.

Echo spoke into the microphone asking the guests to take their seats, she began the auction by introducing who would have the honor to open it ... None other than Ms. Alexandria Woods.

Alex was a little nervous, she wasn’t accustomed to that kind of attention but she had written a short and simple speech, aiming not to be too long on the microphone. Then Echo announced her, and everyone present received her with a great applause and standing ovation, to which Alex smiled somewhat shyly, with a flush on her cheeks.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, good afternoon, and welcome to the auction of my exclusive collection of sports cars. I want to thank you for your presence here and via the internet. I hope you find it interesting my famous and very special collection, which I have enjoyed for several years. Today these beautiful cars will be part of your own collections so I wish everyone good luck in getting the car they really want. Thanks to Christie's auction house for sponsoring this event and thanks again to all present, friends and acquaintances. This auction is now open ... and the first car is a Mclaren MSO 570 GT, black and white, the base value is $3,000,000, now who will give more...?

Those interested began to raise their hand, bringing the value almost to about 4,000,000 dollars, to which Alex gave the three hammers to close the deal to a rich businessman from the state of Texas. Then she stepped down from the platform to sit in the empty chair next to Raven, who was still talking animatedly with her new friend, which Alex really liked to see. She didn’t know Ms.Rivers enough to be able to advise Raven, but the woman seemed very nice to her, and it was obvious that her Latin friend was attracted to her.

The auction remained quite entertaining, and a lot of money was raised. The cars had been auctioned at very good prices, almost more than if they were new, but they all loved what Alex was doing with her works to help so many families across the country who had sick children, hospitalized for long periods of time. The people who attended the auction knew that money would be used for the sick children and they were more than happy to contribute to it.

Obviously the anonymous buyer of the beautiful Lamborghini Centenario Roadster, had acquired the fantastic Italian car for a very good sum of 2,000,000 dollars. Alex was more than happy with the incredible Christmas present for her beloved friend Raven, she knew she was going to have a heart attack but she really wanted to surprise her. She had already put all the papers of the car in Raven’s name, the purchase in the auction was a mere final formality.

Raven couldn’t believe the money that was spent at the auction, and those "beasts" as she called them,beach more impressive than the one before. She honestly didn’t understand how Alex had decided to get rid of them like that, but she loved the cause of that money, like everyone else. The Latina admired enormously the beautiful work that the young millionaire was carrying out, helping thousands of people. How could she not fall in love with that woman...? It was simply impossible, she was an angel in the body of a human being, and honestly she sometimes thought of how much she wished Lexa's memory would never return. It was not that she disliked her, she admired her beyond how much the majority hated her, that she even before had had a very bad idea of the famous young tycoon.

Raven had discovered it that night that Lexa had invited her to test her Aston Martin, she could begin to feel the beautiful human being that existed behind that iron curtain that had been constructed around her, simply to protect herself in a world as hostile as the one of business.

But obviously when Alex introduced herself, it was like the sweet version of Lexa, a pure version, without remorse or guilt, without the confidence or fears to feel, free to open her heart and soul to others. Without that great pain inside her that meant she had been so transformed into what appeared to be, that cold, arrogant, business woman, who believed that love was a weakness. Alex was someone completely different to Lexa Woods, she was someone who everyone who came to know her loved immediately.

Obviously these big changes in her personality caused some confusion to the many who knew her as Lexa, which led to her having to explain what had happened in a long interview with Oprah Winfrey, who interviewed at home. Alex explained that after the accident that almost cost her life, and after waking from a couple of days in a coma, because of the seriousness of her injuries, she had realized many things that were really important in life. Her mind had taken a huge turn by changing in many respects her personality.

The audience that watched the interview was a record in the program’s ratings, Alexandria Woods had become more than just a mere celebrity, she had become a angel for many families with misfortunes as having children hospitalized for long periods in hospitals. Her ideas and projects to help these families had become widely recognized and she was inundated by the media and the politicians of the American government.

But if there was someone who shared the joy of all her projects, it was her little friend Aden, with whom she celebrated each project, and also with whom she planned some of the ideas, while working on jigsaw puzzles of thousands of pieces, with soda and treats. But that day part of her heart was saddened by the bad news that her beloved Clarke had given her about Aden's health, his prognosis was not good, and the little one didn’t have much time left.

Alex wanted to share the news of auction with him, and since she couldn't call him straight away, she would Skype call with Aden when she got back to her mansion after the auction. Aden's mother answered the call immediately, her eyes were red from crying at her son's disheartening state of health. The child was aware but sedated so that he didn’t suffer with the severe pains that had been present lately throughout his body. The cancer had branched out too much and there was nothing left to do but help him not to feel pain.

His mother, with some tears, explained to Alex the situation and she could not contain her pain, letting herself cry in unison with Aden’s mother. But she really wanted to talk with her little friend,she and asked his mother to put him on the phone for a moment...

\- Hey friend ... I'm sorry you don't feel so good lately ... I wish I was there so much Aden ...  
\- Alex ... How nice to see you ... I miss you, you are the best friend I have and the best puzzle companion ... Without you I can not finish them ... and well, I do them less now that I have to be in bed all the time ... It's boring ... and I feel so tired all the time ... When will you come to see me ...?  
\- Oh Aden ... You don’t know how I wish I were there and that we could do our puzzles my friend ... But you know, I'm will be there on Monday and I'll come and see you. I'm in Los Angeles for the auction that we decided we would do, remember? You gave me the idea and now it's done! You don’t know how much money we raised and how much good we can do with the money! Isn’t that cool?!  
\- YAY! Good Alex! I am very glad to hear that! Although I would have liked to try those incredible cars before the auction … But hey, I will not live to try them anyway ...  
\- Aden ... Don’t say that ... Do not talk like that ... Do not give up yet ... When I come back, we'll talk to your doctors to see if there is something we haven’t tried ... You will see that we will find something to help you ...  
\- Alex ... I know I'm only 12 years old but I'm not stupid ... I know I don’t have much time ... and you know, I'm not sad, or angry ... I know that it must be like this ... I feel sadness for my parents and sisters. They cry a lot for me, they have suffered a lot with my illness, and now it is time to let them rest ... I know that where I will go will be beautiful, peaceful, without pain, no weeping or horrible treatments ... But I know that I will miss the ones I love, including you, my friend ... You and Clarke have been so special in these last months of my life and especially you have helped me so much and my family ... Thanks Alex, for dedicating so much time to me ... For letting me be part of your ideas and dreams to help others like me ... You have filled my soul with life, a life that I cannot live in this body, but I feel that I will live through your projects ... And that makes me not sad, you know...?

Alex was simply an uncontainable sea of tears, she couldn’t say anything to her friend, who in a few words was saying goodbye to her in such a special way, that her heart broke in a thousand pieces and at the same time that little angel named Aden filled her with light with his words.

\- Aden ... I ... I don’t know ...  
\- I know Alex ... Do not cry, please ... I see my family cry too much these last days and it doesn’t help me ... I don’t want them to be sad, I want them to be happy, because I want to see them happy from where I can see all of you ... You know ... I'm not afraid ... I know someone special waits for me up there... I do not want you to forget me Alex ... I love you a lot ...  
\- Aden ... Please don’t do this ... Do not say goodbye ...  
\- I’m not ... It's just ... Until we meet Alex again ...  
\- Obviously I'll never forget you, my friend ... But you know what ...? On Monday when I'm coming to see you, I'll bring you a very special surprise ... You'll see ... You'll love it ... and I love you too! So ... Until we meet again Aden …   
\- Alex ... I know I’ll see you soon ... Please say goodbye to Clarke for me ... I know she's going to miss you a lot ... But she'll find you again ...  
\- Say goodbye to Clarke...? Aden, what do you mean...? Aden ...?!

Aden's eyes closed, due to the weariness and drugs in his system, unable to answer Alex's question. His mother took the phone and said goodbye to the young woman, who was frozen at the last words of her little friend. She felt pain in her heart, seeing him in such a bad state, and knowing that his passing was almost imminent. It was a cruel reality she could not deny, her tears still streaming down her cheeks.

She went out to the balcony of her room, she needed air to breathe, to take strength, to reassure her agitated and sad heart, she prayed to the heavens to give him a little longer, at least until Monday when she could go visit him, to give him strength and embrace him. But Aden's last words had also touched her, saying "Farewell to Clarke because he knew she would miss me a lot ... But she's going to find you again..." … What did he mean by that...? The mere thought sent a chill down her spine and a punch to her heart, filling her soul with fear ... Was Aden was telling her something would soon happen to her?

Long ago she had read in a book that people close to death sometimes experienced visions of the future, or said things that seemed inconsistent, but that after a while they were realised. It was as if they possessed that gift of seeing beyond, and that was something that really scared her to think about what it could mean ... Would something happen in her life...? Or is it that she would regain her memory and Lexa Woods’ memory would return and she would disappear again...?

For a moment the panic and desolation embargoed her soul and her mind, the Californian sun illuminated her but she felt in the dimness of her fears. Without thinking she immediately called Clarke by face-time. The blonde was concerned to see her eyes swollen and red with tears still in them...

\- Hey love ... What's up...?! Why are you crying...?  
\- I talked to Aden by face-time ... He is really bad Clarke ... God! I broke my soul talking to him ... He also told me things that left me speechless ... He said goodbye to me ...  
\- Oh my God Alex ... Don’t cry love ... Don’t worry, it is logical in that state that he will start saying goodbye to those he loves, but do not give up, We'll see what we can do for him when we get back ... I promise we will do it Alex ...  
\- I don’t think there is enough time Clarke ... I know you are trying to help me calm down so I don’t feel sad but I know what the reality is ... There is nothing else we can do for Aden ... and I will miss him so much! Oh my God! It breaks my heart ... His mother cried so much ... and he talked to me as if he were an older person you know...? With so much maturity and so much courage … He feels calm and at peace accepting that his life is ending, and he told me things that don’t ...  
\- Alex ... My love, you don’t know how much it hurts to see you like this ... Love ... Do you want me to travel there...? I can do it right now ... There isn’t much more to do here ... Some meetings with the German businessmen, but they will be short meetings...  
\- No Clarke ... Don’t worry love, I'll be fine ... Besides Raven is here and she will help me ... We still have that party tonight to celebrate the success in today's auction and my talk with Aden has made me so bad ... I have no desire to go to any celebration really ...  
\- Love ... You have to, for him ... For his memory ... Find it in you and go to thank those people ... After all it was Aden’s idea to hold auction, wasn’t it ..?  
\- Yes ... It was his incredible idea ... I told him how successful it was and he was very happy … He said while he wouldn’t live to see it that he would live through all these projects that I am doing to help people like him and his family ...  
\- What beautiful words ... What a special little boy ...  
\- He is ... and you don’t know how much I'm going to miss him ...  
\- I know love ... I also will ... But you know ... His words are so powerful and so real ... His memory will live through your projects, because in part they were his ideas too ... and that's beautiful ... So you must find the strength in you and attend that party for you and for him ... I love you, you know ...? More than anything in this life my sweet Boo ...  
\- I love you too ... Thank you for always being my rock ... My strength ... My joy ... You are so special Clarke ... You have no idea ...  
\- Do not say that ... YOU are the special one ... YOU are a true Angel, love ... and you don’t know how proud I feel of you … Now I want you to go with your team that is waiting for you to work on that beauty of yours ... and make you dazzle tonight ... You don’t know how I wish to be there to hold your hand all night and kiss you in secret, and dance to some romantic songs with you ...  
\- Oh you don’t know what I would give for you to be here ... I'm going to miss you a lot this beautiful night ... Also I think I have lost Raven ...  
\- What...?! Where has she gone ... I'm starting to put a price on her head ...  
-YOU WILL NOT...! Don’t be angry with her ... Apparently she is attracted to my new architect Luna Rivers … Who is none other than the ex-wife of our dear friend Niylah Winters ...  
\- What ...?! But how ...?!  
\- It is a long story, but well, after accepting my proposal this morning, I invited her to the auction, which she attended and since they looked at each other they haven’t separated, it seems that it was love at first sight ... So I think that tonight they will continue talking and drinking as they have done throughout the auction ...  
\- WOW! I cannot believe that Raven has met somebody … I don’t like that this woman's ex is just ... I don’t want to name her ... Who by the way was not very happy at me for stopping the business deal this morning … But I really don’t care ... But returning to Raven ... Do you think Rivers is a good one for her ...?  
\- I don’t know Clarke ... I don’t know ... But I found her to be sincere and when she speaks she looks into your eyes ... Whatever her ex- wife has done doesn’t mean that she is same ... They have divorced ... But it doesn’t cease to amaze me how they are attracted to each other ... Raven, I haven’t yet asked her what her intentions are ... But I will do as soon as i can ...  
\- Good ... But be prepared not to receive much information ... Raven is very private about her relationships ... It has always been a challenge to get something out of her ... She is someone very reserved ...  
\- Yes, that I have already realized, don’t worry ... and I am surprised because she seems to be someone so open ... But she deceives people, the Latin ...  
I'm already used to her, or rather I've given up ... So I let her come to me when she needs to ... and sooner or later she does ... But ... Take your time ...  
\- Well ... I don’t like to press her but I will try ...  
\- Good luck with that ...  
-Hey love ... I was thinking ... What do you say if we move our return to tomorrow, Sunday … I can leave for Chicago in the afternoon?  
-Yes ... That is a very good idea ... You don’t know how much I want to see you and the sooner the better! We will finish everything today here so it would be perfect ... Well you will have more hours to fly ... But at what time do you want to arrive ...?  
\- I thought that leaving here at about 12 noon we could be in Chicago at about 4 o'clock in the afternoon ...?  
\- Perfect love ... We will do it then ... I will tell Indra and the Pilots that we will travel to arrive about 4 in the afternoon to Chicago, so we agree on the arrival then ...?  
\- Great! What a joy it gives me to know that only 24 hours separate us ... You don’t know how much I need to see you precious ...  
I miss you too Boo ... Awh how cute ... !! Only 24 hours and i can hold you and kiss you and ...  
\- Shush ... I know it beautiful ... It's been horrible to close my eyes alone in this giant bed, and you don’t want to know when I open my eyes in the morning ... Well ... I have to leave you...  
\- Yes I know Boo ... I'm glad you feel a little better, beautiful ... But call me if you need to? You know you can talk to me anytime ... I'll have my phone on all the time ...  
\- I will my love ... I hope you don’t get bored much in the meetings that are remaining, take care... I'll call you tomorrow morning ... Before I leave for Chicago ...  
\- Do it Boo ... Have a nice party tonight ... and remember, Aden will be with you all the way ...  
\- Thank you precious ... I LOVE YOU  
\- I LOVE YOU BOO! 

Alex cut the call, feeling a little more calm, talking to Clarke always helped her in difficult times. Her lover had the power to simply soothe her, to comfort her immediately, to stop her thinking of the loss she would feel in the world. But the time was pressing to get ready for the big party in a couple of hours, she left her room in search of the people who would help her and her friend Raven to look like two stars.

It was time to leave in the waiting limousine, both were impressed with each other, how beautiful and elegant they looked for the event. Alex wore a white dress that fit her beautiful body with a prominent cut in her left leg, which showed her very long leg. As for Raven, the Latina wore a black dress with her shoulders bare, revealing her muscular and athletic body to which Alex praised, to which a smiling Raven who returned the compliments, while they traveled in the limousine.

\- Ehmmmm ... I noticed how interested Luna Rivers was in you today at the auction ...  
\- Hahaha ... You will not know anything...  
\- Oh, come on, please Rav ... Since you met, you haven’t been apart, you didn’t even go to the bathroom ... Hey, you've shot my new architect!  
\- No Alex ... It's confidential ...  
\- Damn ... You're hard ...?  
\- Hahaha ... Ask Clarke ...  
\- She already warned me ... God ... At least tell me something ... Will you see each other again...? I tell you that it seems very good game with Ms.Rivers ...  
\- Jesus and the Virgin Mary ... Alex, you're terrible ... I don’t know ... I find her to be someone nice and who is good to talk to ... Nothing else ... I'm honestly not looking for anything or anyone ... Besides she lives here, I live in another part of the country ... and let's not talk about the difference in our social classes ...  
\- Oh Rav ... Those are silly excuses ... Look at me and Clarke ... I lived traveling the world constantly, and my social class is a little different from Clarke's ... and look where we are today … So don’t give me those ridiculous excuses ... Do not put obstacles so that you are no more than friends ...  
\- Alex ... I'm not interested ... There is someone in my life whom I love with all my heart, even if it is not reciprocated ... But I cannot just go out with someone ... So not her ...  
\- Rav ... If the feelings are not reciprocated ... Don’t you think you are staying in great pain and not living the beautiful life you have...? I imagine it is not easy to let go of that love and give the opportunity to another person, but you should try ... Forgive me for meddling in your private life ... But I love you very much and I just want to see you happy, with someone who loves just like me and Clarke ... You deserve to be loved, cared for and respected Rav ... You're an incredible girl and I cannot keep seeing you crying, or lost in thoughts that hurt you ...  
\- Alex ... You don’t understand .... Forgive me but you can’t give love advice, when you have been so lucky ... You have come to this life and there was someone waiting for you who loves you like crazy ... You don’t know what it is to love without being loved, to suffer, or disappointments, or nothing ... I don’t want to sound rude, beautiful, but I don’t think you can really understand ...  
\- Yes, you're right ... I have no memories of anything before Clarke and yes, I've been more than fortunate ... But I just know that sitting down to cry for someone who doesn’t love you in the same way that you love her is like letting go of life without experiencing more than pain, and pain for yourself ... In these few months that I have memory I have learned that if you don’t move, time passes very quickly and when you want to do something you don’t have enough time to do everything that you had wanted ... I feel that life has to be lived to the full, to love and to be loved, but never to stay stopped half way, waiting for something that will never come … and that simply hurts ...

Alex, sitting next to Raven, took her hands between hers, stroking them tenderly, trying to catch the gaze of the Latina who simply didn’t have the guts to look into her eyes, and her eyes instead were fixed were fixed on the window. She knew that Alex's words, even without any experience were so true, but her heart refused to let it go, she simply could not. She felt more and more drowned by the young tycoon, every touch of her hands in her own, and she begged for the driver to drive faster to get to that event once and for all. She tried to keep her tears from falling, she was tired of crying and suffering, she honestly couldn’t wait to return to Chicago and take time away from Alex and Clarke. She needed to clear her head, her feelings, she could not afford to feel what was happening inside her.

That afternoon the great interest shown by the beautiful and sensual Luna Rivers had captivated her a little, she felt something that a woman of that level was so attracted to someone like her. But Luna was someone nice to chat with, and fun to be around. She also felt that the woman had not at any time made her feel different from not being of her social class, she was simply very friendly and curious, asking many things about Raven's life and work.

Luna had spoken to her about some of her most exclusive clients, mostly Hollywood celebrities, and other millionaires not only in the US but in other countries around the world. Just as she had devoted a special time to the delight of talking about her four-year-old daughter, who was the greatest treasure of her life. Raven had been very pleased with her, for she proved to be a woman not only who thought of money, but who apparently had a very warm heart. But the latina was conflicted that being someone so seemingly nice, she was alone apparently, because at no time did she mention being in a couple.

Raven and Luna had been trying to see each other again, but it depended on luck, as many would attend the evening of celebration. The Latina felt like going back to meet the architect, but she honestly was not even interested in trying to find someone ...

She knew that it would be a mistake, since she should deal with her inner feelings before starting a relationship. She was not someone who liked to fake her feelings, and she was not someone who lived for temporary moments, like sleeping with someone ... But something was very clear, Luna Rivers had captivated her as no one had done in a long time, apart from Alex.


	17. "May We Meet Again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time ago one of my good readers told me that someone like Alex did not exist, something like she was too good and innocent to be real. Well, in my life she existed, it was real, and I love her like nobody else in my life. she died at the young age of 20, a long time ago, leaving me a broken heart in a thousand pieces that simply crystallized on ice for many years. But thanks to these miracles of life, I did manage to let her go very recently, I managed to let her go on her spiritual path, and I did mine even here among the living. 
> 
> When I create the character of "Alex" in the story, I did it in the image and likeness of that beautiful and angelic woman who loves so much, saving certain details, obviously. But while "Alex" was in the story, it was very cathartic for me, in the long process of healing of my soul and heart. That's why I want to dedicate the special chapter to that angel who  
> illuminated my life for a long time, someone who taught me to love without limits and to believe in my dreams. Someone with whom I have just now accepted or learned that her infinite love and sweet spirit will always be with me, every step of the way that I have yet to travel.
> 
> Forgive the slip of my own life, I hope you like the very special and heartfelt chapter.
> 
> Mirta Isabel... Thank you for your love and for always being with me my dear. I love you so much and I always will! Until we meet again! <3
> 
> Sangabrielle x

Hundreds of journalists and photographers were waiting, interviewing and taking thousands of photos of the celebrities invited to the event that were arriving. Obviously there was a warm and joyful reception when Alex left the limousine, followed by Raven, who immediately began to walk beside her on the long red carpet, stopping to answer some media questions and pose for photo’s. She was grateful to Raven that most of the reporters asked Alex if she was a new partner, to which the young mogul answered with a smile as with the beautiful woman at her side, always holding her hand.

As she entered the great hall, where the celebration was held, she noticed the size of the place was impressive, and the number of people who were already there drinking, dancing and eating the canapés served by the waiters who passed between guests with their trays, while in the background the song "You and I" was playing.

Everyone immediately turned as Alex entered and greeted her with applause and a few cheers. Raven stood apart from her for a moment, so that the attention was focused on that angel of a woman whom she could not love more and felt so proud of being her friend, she joined in the warm and long applause with a smile.

Then when they returned to their respective conversations Alex began to greet people who called or approached to congratulate her, followed very closely by her bodyguard. The Latina had parted from her, going to the bar in search of her first cocktail, she needed it to calm her nerves and excitement.

Raven stood by the bar, sipping her cocktail, a mojito, as she watched Alex with joyful eyes, in love with Alex, who was busy greeting the people. She was so beautiful, so delicate and Feminine.

For a moment she remembered how Lexa was six months ago, she rarely smiled, and her posture was always so rigid and imposing. There had not been much femininity in her, and the "commander" came out in her aura, dressing most of the time in those executive outfits, or smoking at parties.

But still had her beauty and sex appeal as she had now, but in a different way, it was logical that she could mobilize the lesbian world with just a wink. Raven considered Lexa to be someone who could turn any straight female into a lesbian in the blink of an eye. She was good at seduction, she could take the woman she desired to bed, without having to work hard at it, but always by mere physical attraction without letting feelings get involved.

Well, that was until a blonde waitress crossed her path and completely changed her, thought Raven. She always wondered if that night that Lexa was attended by her blonde friend, if it had been her, because let's say Lexa didn’t attract to just one certain type of woman, she liked all types, and Raven also knew that Latinas were to her taste. This led her to think of the not so crazy possibility of having been captured under the power of the tycoon. So many questions were in her mind as she watched and admired the incredible woman who had simply stolen her heart.

Suddenly a familiar voice very close to her ear interrupted her thoughts as the music in the place was loud.

-She's a really beautiful woman, right?  
\- What?

Raven turned her body to see who the person was who had spoken to her, when she was met with the smiling face of Luna Rivers, who had a glass of champagne in her hand and a smile on her face, looking at Raven with her dark, expressive eyes, not restraining herself from admiring the body of the beautiful Latina in front of her, who had so captivated her earlier in the day at the auction.

\- Well, you have nothing to envy her for, I must say.  
\- Hey, hello Luna, good to see you amongst so many people. Oh stop with the compliments, I must tell you that you are very good with them.  
\- These are not compliments my dear Raven, they are real facts. You are a very beautiful woman, like Alexandria, and you have a body of a goddess.  
\- Oh wow ... Well I don’t know what to say, other than thanks and that you equally have a gorgeous body.  
\- Now tell me ... When you will you tell her that you love her.

Raven almost spat out the sip of her mojito that she had just had at the direct question from Ms.Rivers, who smiled a little mischievously waiting for the answer. The Latina wondered if she was so damn transparent in her fascination with Alex that a complete stranger like the architect had detected her feelings towards her.

\- Sorry? What do you mean, Luna?  
\- Raven ... Your eyes flash with love whenever you stare at her. Excuse me, but it is very obvious how fascinated you are with Alexandria.  
\- I don’t know what you mean... You're wrong, Alex is one of my best friends and I admire her, I admire the beautiful human being that she is, that's all I feel for her ... Now if you'll excuse me ...

Raven suddenly felt exposed, and somewhat annoyed by Luna's indiscreet and direct question that she just wandered around trying to use her and ask her such private questions. She started to walk away from her, but Luna's hand gripped Raven's forearm. They shared defiant glances...

\- Raven ... Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend or intrude on something private if you understand, don’t worry. But come ... Come with me ... Relax ...  
Raven looked defiant and serious for a moment, but not knowing why she let herself be led by that woman to where she wanted to take her, which was to the huge gardens, illuminated by many lights, and lanterns. A quiet place with fresh air ...  
\- Luna I don’t know what you want but ...

Luna was walking in front of Raven, holding her hand, when suddenly she stood next to a large tree, under a lantern, turning to Raven she pressed her body against hers and the latina reacted, joined her lips to Luna’s in a warm and passionate kiss, while holding a surprised Raven by the waist.

The strange thing was that at first Raven tried to fight Luna’s advances, she didn’t even open her lips to such an unexpected kiss. But after a few seconds in which Luna kissed her slowly, savoring every inch of her lips, not knowing why she relaxed, letting herself be carried away by the warm moment that the architect offered. Maybe she was being carried away by all that she was hiding inside her with what was troubling her so much, needing that touch of affection, she told herself, as the kiss grew more intense, once she opened her lips and let the sweet tongue of Luna, flavored with the rosé champagne she was drinking, explore her interior, looking for her own tongue.

Now Raven's hands were gripping Luna's neck, as if she needed the architect not to part from her, feeling a heat seize her body slowly rising up her legs. Luna was so good kissing that the Latina couldn’t object to the intense union of kisses and dance of tongues.

But after a few minutes in which they practically debated and even stopped the flow a few moments to gasp and moan, Raven slowly separated from Luna, whose pupils were so dilated that it shocked her. But she couldn’t say that she felt any less, suddenly she had let herself be carried away by an intense moment of passion that she did not think could have been possible, but that woman was so particular and so seductive in her movements, in how she spoke to her, in the way she touched her and well, let's not talk about how well she kissed her, which left her almost breathless.

Luna smiled still holding Raven by the waist, her thumbs still caressing the latina's body in circular motions. Now she bit her lower lip and her eyes were bright with passion. Raven had no words, she didn’t know what to think or feel, she just looked at that beautiful, seductive woman in front of her and she simply wanted to take her to bed. She knew it was crazy but she needed so much to stop thinking about Alex. She needed to disconnect from the world for a moment, to get lost somewhere warm, and Luna Rivers was the best proposal of the night.

\- Are you ok Raven? I ... I couldn’t stop myself anymore, I'm sorry ... But you are such a beautiful woman and so ...  
\- No ... I ... Luna ... I didn’t expect it, that's all. You really surprised me.  
\- Hmmmmm … Did that bother you?  
\- Bother me ? ... No it didn’t ... But I'm not used to strangers who steal a kiss like that, without giving me a warning.  
\- Yes, I understand and I apologize again ... I know I've been a little ... impatient ...  
\- Well ... Yes, you could say that.  
\- So you're not mad at me?  
\- No ... It's more ... Let me show you how I feel ....

Raven approached the architect who was somewhat surprised now and with a smile full of malice, again joined her lips in an even more passionate and heated kiss. While the Latina lost her hands in Luna's hair, her body was so tightly attached to the Latin that she couldn’t stop herself from moving a leg between the latina’s, beginning to move slowly, producing a groan from Raven, who began to follow in the movement of her waist, feeling like its heat took her by surprise and in an incredibly intense way.

Taking a breath, Raven pulled away, again with some difficulty since she really needed to feel that woman without her clothes. But she knew that she should go back to Alex, see how she was and accompany her. She had not left her to be walking through the gardens with the seductive architect. She needed to turn her mind to the seriousness of the moment.

\- Luna ... I really don’t know what to say ... But I'm sorry to have to leave you. I need to go back to Alex ... I came with her and she must be looking for me at this point. You understand, don’t you?  
\- Yes, of course I understand Raven, but if I may ask, why haven’t you told her that you are in love with her? Is it because Clarke is your friend and Alex’s partner?  
\- Luna ... You don’t know what you are saying and I don’t want to talk about it now. The truth is that I like you very much, don’t make me see you differently because of your interest in something that doesn’t really concern you. I need to go back inside.  
\- Raven ... Excuse me again ... I know it's not my business, it's just that I need to know if I can expect anything from you. I really like you too and I would like to get to know you better, but I don’t want to be someone with whom you relieve your need, but someone with whom you want to be with and feel good with.  
\- I don’t know what to say ... We just met today ... All this is so crazy ... In addition tomorrow I will return with Alex to Chicago. I don’t think you and I can ...  
\- I know ... But distance doesn’t have to be a factor, I travel constantly to the east. I wish we could, we would, get to know each other better?  
\- You haven’t even asked me if I am in a relationship?  
\- I didn’t need to ask Raven ...  
\- Apparently not ... I don’t know about your proposal ... But if you be the one call me maybe we could go out for coffee or dinner, but do me the favor of not asking private questions, nothing happens between me and Alex. We are friends and I love her as that, nothing else, you don’t know me Luna.  
\- Oh I would definitely love to know you. Besides, I will soon make some plans with your friend Alexandria and her many projects that I will carry out for her. But before that ... I would like to spend tonight with you if that doesn’t bother you.

Raven swallowed hard at the direct proposal but she imagined that those kisses also opened a door to everything possible that night. She stared at her for a moment in silence, trying to decide what she would do. She felt that need to be lost for a moment in someone, her body had made it clear to her that the chemistry with that woman in front of her was very strong. There was definitely going to be a night of love, at least a great physical pleasure for sure. She relaxed and smiled slightly to answer her admirer who was looking at her nervously, like a teenager asking for a date for the first time.

\- I'd love to spend the night with you, Luna. But first I must accompany Alex at the event, when we arrive at the mansion ...  
\- Call me ... Here you have my number, I'll be waiting for you Raven. If you want I can send a car for you when you're ready.  
\- I'll ... I'll call you ... Now if you'll excuse me.  
\- Raven ... Wait ...

Luna took Raven's hand again, pulling her into a passionate new kiss, it was very evident that the architect was anxious and didn’t want to let her go so soon, before trying once again those delicious lips that she already savored with so much pleasure. She held Raven's face with both hands and left short, tender kisses on her lips and forehead. Then she finally let go of the Latina who just smiled a little nervously, trying to catch her breath, walking into the living room to look for her friend.

Alex in the meantime had been talking with different celebrities who had attended the event, and hadn’t noticed the absence of her friend Raven. But after several minutes when she could have a break from the talks and greetings she looked for Raven in different places without much success, when suddenly she was stopped by a dark-haired, gray-eyed young man, tall and very handsome but who dared to be a little too cheerful.

In the background calmer music was was beginning to play for those who were dancing in a part of the great hall, R&B style music. On the small stage, sitting at the grand piano, was a talented Portuguese singer, Dan Torres, who began to interpret the theme "the way you look tonight".

The young man took hold of Alex's right wrist, and without giving her time to react started pulling her towards the dance floor. Immediately the young woman's bodyguard stepped between the young man and Alex, trying to stop him, but Alex beckoned that she was ok for the moment, she was trying to get rid of the apparently drunk young man, who was walking awkwardly.

\- Alexandria Woods ... Please let me invite you to dance with me to the song.  
\- I'm sorry but I don’t like the taste ... and you are ...?  
\- Jake ... Jake Watson ... and let me tell you how beautiful you look tonight.  
\- Mr.Watson ... Excuse me but I don’t feel like dancing, besides ...  
\- Oh don’t be so cool ... It will only be for a song ... I know you're a lesbian, but at least let me have you close for a moment.  
\- No thanks.  
\- Oh let's go babe ...  
\- The lady is not your "babe" and also she said very clearly NO! Are you are deaf or did you forget your manners ?! HOW DARE YOU!

Raven suddenly took hold of the hand of the young man who was holding Alex's wrist, standing between him and the young tycoon, who was surprised by the sudden appearance of the Latina, but at the same time thankful.

\- And who the hell are you bitch?! Does your bitch suck pussies by chance?  
\- Mr.Watson! Please ... I ask you not to refer to my friend that way, I don’t want my security staff to have to remove you from the party ... Now please leave us.  
\- Damn lesbians!! What the hell do you see in another woman? I'll never understand! They don’t know what they are missing with a man ...  
\- Oh, you know what you'll lose? It will be your mistake if you don’t move idiot! I'll remove the tiny balls that you have in five seconds if you don’t move.  
\- Raven! ...  
\- Don’t worry Alex ... Let's go ... It is better just to leave the idiots with balls and without brains like this one, that are twisted in their own male egocentrismo.

Raven immediately took Alex's hand and pulled her to walk beside her. No set course, just trying to get away from the unbearable character, who tried follow them, but found a bodyguard stopped him with a hand on his chest, shaking a sign of "no" with his head and then showed him towards the exit door. Jake didn’t hesitate to decide and turning on his clumsy feet began to walk toward the exit, cursing all the lesbians in the world, followed by Alex's bodyguards, who gave him a slight push to hurry the drunk's walk.

Meanwhile, Raven continued to hold Alex’s hand, she wanted to protect her,to take her away from all those people who had been harassing her since she had arrived, suddenly she felt like a kind of guard and protective partner at the same time. She walked aimlessly, just wanting to take her away from there, until Alex tired of walking and stopped, gently pulling Raven's hand. Without realizing it, they were standing in the middle of the dance floor, in the middle of many couples who were dancing to the rhythm of the romantic melody.

Raven stopped and turned slowly to get lost in those green emeralds that looked at her, illuminated, so beautiful, so deep. She wanted so much to tell her everything she felt for her, what she had been hiding for the past few months. Alex looked calm, with a smile on her face, it was a dream in the eyes of the Latina. But suddenly she saw her lips move, realizing that she was talking to her. Finally Raven awakened from her romantic trance, returning to reality, trying to adjust her senses, especially her ears, paying attention to what Alex was asking her ...

\- Raven...?! Do you feel ok?  
\- Erhmmm ... Yes ... Forgive me girl ...  
\- I was wondering if you'd give me this dance?  
\- What?!

Raven looked around, finding that they were standing in the middle of pairs of dancing couples. The lights that looked like stars rolled over the beautiful face of Alex who still smiled, stroking her hands, but as the Latina didn’t react to the question, Alex pulled her gently towards her, putting her arms over her shoulders, closing the space between them, to which Raven felt she was dying. Her heart beat fast and without thinking she simply put her arms around the waist of the young woman who had stolen her heart, who still didn’t know, but was giving her a precious moment that she would never forget.

The melody was extremely romantic with very suggestive lyrics ...

"...Some day, when I'm awfully low  
when the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight  
You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks are soft  
there is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight  
With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
It touches my foolish heart  
Lovely, never ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Will not you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight..."

Feeling Alex's warm breath on her neck, moving slowly to the beat of the melody beside her, made the moment simply magical for Raven, who in her dreams with Alex would not have imagined such a moment. Her heartbeats soon slowed down, feeling the warmth of her friend's body, simply let herself be carried away by the music and that sweet moment. Raven knew she could never have her in her arms the way she wanted, but she gave thanks to the heavens and saints for that moment in her life, she just clung to her with all the strength of her heart in love.

Alex didn’t know why she had wanted to dance with Raven with that romantic melody playing in the background, but she felt safe in Raven’s arms, and enjoyed the warmth of her friend's protective body, without going beyond. It was just a beautiful moment in which she let herself go, but in her mind the enormous desire was that the body that embraced and danced next to her was her beloved Clarke.

Alex's mind suddenly began to replay the events since she had opened her eyes in that hospital bed. Seeing the lips of the beautiful Clarke almost on her own, how she was losing the fear of that blonde-haired girl with sea eyes, who with so much love she cared for her, and made her feel so protected. She let herself be carried away by those feelings that she felt in her body and in her soul.

It was like a slow-motion movie, that romantic story that she had lived all those months with her sweet girlfriend. She was deeply moved, the tears built up in her beautiful green eyes, the ones she had closed, held by Raven's arms, who continued to dance with her, at the same time, each in their own world, but so united at the time ...

"...With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
It touches my foolish heart  
Lovely, don't you ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Will not you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight  
Hmmm, tonight..."

Soon the magic of the sweet song reached its finale, with those last words that for Raven meant so much, she wanted to dedicate that special melody to Alex and without being able to contain it anymore of what she felt for Alex, the words left her lips before she could stop them, saying into the ear of the young tycoon ...

\- I love you Alex ...

Suddenly she felt panic at her words, especially when Alex was still, unable to react to the words of Raven, who began to feel bad, feeling that the world was sinking under her feet right there.She couldn’t cope with Alex reacting badly, she couldn’t even look at her. She simply pulled away from the body and arms of the young woman she loved so much, and turned quickly, leaving her there in the middle of the dance floor in complete shock.

Alex couldn’t believe what Raven had just said. It was just something she did not expect, and although she was suspicious especially the other night with Raven's drunkenness, she continued to try to find excuses and denials for something that was so clear but unwilling to accept. Hearing that "I love you Alex" from Raven's lips was like an electric shock in her heart, she could not react to.

After a few minutes in which she had to breathe deeply a couple of times, she began to look everywhere for the Latina who had disappeared. She left the dance floor continuing the search, until she saw Raven leave by a door that led to the gardens, and without even thinking she made a step towards that direction but was intercepted by her architect Luna Rivers who placed a hand onto one of her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks, Alex looked at her, not understanding much and somewhat surprised.

\- Sorry Luna, but I cannot speak now... later ...  
\- Alexandria ... Let me talk to her ...

Alex found herself feeling more confused. Looking at Luna with confused eyes she tried to understand how it was possible that the woman knew something about what was happening with Raven and her? How was it possible? Had the Latina ever said anything to her? But that was impossible, they had just met that day at the auction, and she knew how secretive Raven was with her friendships, she obviously wouldn’t say anything to a complete stranger like Luna. Her confusion and surprise were too much to deal with, she just wanted to get to Raven, talk to her, try to understand how it was possible?

\- Luna, what do you mean?  
\- I know Alexandria ... It is not very difficult to realize what Raven feels for you, maybe you're blind? I thought you were a smart woman Woods, you're really surprised. Have you never noticed the way Raven always looks at you? Or how she talks about you? Excuse me, but I hardly know her and I noticed it immediately.  
\- I ... No ...  
\- I guess not ... But do not worry, I'll talk to her and take her away from here, I think she needs to be away from you right now.  
\- Luna ... I don’t know what to tell you ... Or how to help her ... She's my best friend ...  
\- I don’t think you can do much for her, you have your partner who from what I have heard and seen you love very much, and Raven is your best friend, who has inadvertently fallen in love with you and apparently something happened while you were dancing or am I wrong ...?  
\- She said she loved me ... and I couldn’t react immediately, I'm completely shocked.  
\- Well, let me help ... Although we are not friends, I like you Woods. Don’t worry, Raven will recover, from what I have been able to gather about her she is a strong and determined woman and a loyal friend. Give her time, do not get angry with her, you know, sometimes the heart decides, even if the mind tries to change it, and from what I feel Raven is someone who trusts her her heart more than her brain ... And well I don’t blame her, have you seen yourself Alex? Not only are you a very beautiful woman, but you have a golden heart. Who in their right mind would not fall in love with you dear? But my advice is ... Do not try to talk to her now, she is very sorry and probably feels bad for betraying the confidence of the friendship between you. I'll take her to my house and help her recover. Don’t worry, I'll bring her to your house tomorrow morning. What time does your flight leave for Chicago?

Alex listened to her architect somewhat shocked, had Raven's feelings been so obvious and how had she had been so blind? In addition following the sincere and direct words of Luna about her image she felt that her cheeks were going red ...

\- At 12 noon ... Thank you Luna, I don’t know what else to say ...  
\- No problem, Alex. Stay calm, she'll be fine. You must still mingle with the people here, remember to forget the shock and smile. Good evening and thanks for the evening. I will see you in Chicago in a week’s time.  
\- Yes, you're right ... I know that this is the best thing for Raven ... Thanks again Luna, see you in a week’s time in Chicago. Goodnight and please take care of her? Call me for anything, please.  
\- I'll do it darlin’ do not worry, I know she will be fine.

Alex looked for a moment at Luna who was heading toward the gardens to find a Raven who was in tears and despair. Then the young tycoon turned on her feet, took a deep breath and began to smile, returning to the party, meeting her bodyguard and also with her assistant Echo, who stayed with her the rest of the night while chatting with some celebrities here and there. But in her thoughts there was only Raven, hoping that Luna was helping her to feel better. But she simply didn’t know how to continue her friendship with the Latina, having Raven's feelings for her confirmed, which she still could not believe.

Then there was the question of whether she should tell Clarke or keep such a secret from her for the first time, she knew that if her girlfriend found out that lifelong friendship with Raven would end and she could not bring that pain to any of them. Alex really wanted her friendship and she knew Clarke did too, and she knew that if the blonde found out about something like that it would be really painful for all parties. She needed to figure out how to handle the situation by talking to Raven at some point, trying to help her in some way and maintaining their friendship at all costs. Luna was right that she should give her time to recover and she too had a real emotional shock.

Meanwhile in the gardens, Luna quickly found a broken Raven, who sat on one of the benches holding her face in her hands, soaked with tears. She sat beside her, encircling her with her arms, to which the Latina immediately let herself be held ...

\- I fucked up this time Luna ... How could I have been so stupid?! How could I say that?!  
\- Raven ... You just let your heart feel and you know, although it may have seemed totally out of character, I think you really needed to let Alex know how you feel ...  
\- But what do I get out of it? She must hate me at the moment ...  
\- Shush ... Raven, she does not hate you, I just talked to her, she's just surprised. But that woman loves you very much, maybe not as you would wish, but she loves you and she's just worried about you, she doesn’t know how to help you.  
\- She wants to help me? Are you serious?  
\- That woman has a heart of gold and I don’t think she is a person who can hate anyone ... It is easy to see that she is someone really special and someone who undoubtedly makes you fall in love with her immediately. So my dear, don’t worry so much. It could have happened to anyone who was as close to her as you are. Hey! You're not made of stone, are you? You are a woman with a big heart, a very sensitive person who feels everything. Obviously you can fall in love with her just like you have, probably even I would have done it, and it’s hard for me to fall in love but that woman is out of the ordinary.  
\- But you don’t understand Luna, I'm the best friend of her partner.  
\- Raven ... The heart knows no limits, my dear. In our brain we divide the kinds of love we feel for those around us, but sometimes our heart doesn’t follow that order. Do not blame yourself for loving her anymore. You have tried to be the loyal friend you are supposed to be, but let me tell you that the woman thinks only of you, of your well-being, and wishes very much to help you, but she cannot. So you know, I think tonight you need to get away from her, come ... Let's go to my house.  
\- Luna ... I don’t think I can ...  
\- Hey, did I say we would be doing anything? Did I insinuate something to you? I just said let's go to my house, nothing has to happen that you don’t want Raven. I am not a she-wolf waiting for her prey. Come on ... We'll talk a little more at my home, I think you need some air and distance tonight.  
\- But Alex ...  
\- Don’t worry about her, she's with her staff who will take care of her the rest of the night and I told her I'd take you home tonight and I'll return you safe tomorrow to leave Chicago. Trust me, I know we just met, but trust me I don’t bite.

Luna winked at her as she laughed out loud, nudging Raven who smiled at the comment of the architect, relaxing a little, taking the hand that Luna had extended to her.  
She knew she needed put a little distance between her and Alex, as Luna pointed out. Anyway, she couldn’t stay there any longer, or even look at Alex, it was simply impossible. Even though she knew the young tycoon did not hate her, she felt very embarrassed.

Luna wrapped her arm around Raven's shoulder, starting to walk toward the exit. Somehow this woman was doing wonders with her and Raven was very grateful to have met her that day. She simply trusted her, letting herself be taken to her house. The the architect then began to massage the temples of Raven, who immediately closed her eyes, letting herself be carried away by those incredible hands, which transmitted a fantastic and very peaceful energy. She could feel her body was so tense from the night’s events, she began to relax, listening to the soft words of the architect who spoke in her ear, almost whispering to her … They arrived at the hills of Hollywood, where Luna’s home was, in a very short time.

As she entered, Raven stared wide-eyed, although Alex's house was imposing, the one of the architect Rivers was simply an architectural masterpiece in every way. Luna looked at her smiling, seeing how surprised Raven was looking all around.

\- Ok ... You can close your mouth Raven or you will catch a fly.  
\- Oh hahaha ... I'm sorry ... It's just that your house is like it is out of a movie.  
\- Well, we are in the place where the films are made ... Hahaha ... Thanks Raven, I'm glad my home has an impact on you ... I designed it myself, it took me a year to build it, but I was so glad when I finished it.  
\- I imagine ... You're really talented Luna, I understand why you're so famous.  
\- Thank you. Now I want you to feel like you are at home. Do you want something to drink?  
\- Oh no, drinking is not the best idea right now, believe me. Honestly today I had enough fighting with a strong hangover all morning.  
\- Ok, then I want you to make yourself comfortable on the sofa and let me get you out of these high heels.

No sooner did Raven sit down on the large living room sofa Luna took off her shoes for the Latina, who was surprised to see the architect kneeling in front of her, taking hold her feet delicately, unbuttoning the straps of her high heels, caressing them between her hands, almost massaging them, to which Raven felt herself trembling all over her body, looking at the woman so seductive with intensity.

For an instant her mind had drifted away from the embarrassing moment she'd experienced a few minutes ago with Alex at the event. Deep down she didn’t want to think about it, to get really bad, and as Luna had recommended what she needed now was to relax her mind, to move away, and clearly the architect was accomplishing that task.

Once Luna took Raven's shoes off, she gently took her legs and put them on the sofa so that the Latina would stretch out completely. Then she stood at the head of the sofa behind the head of the brunette.

\- Relax, Raven ... Breathe ... Shush ... Breathe deeply ... Let out all that tension you have in your body ... Let your heart beat slowly ... Now repeat with me beautiful ... I surrender, to the miracle of the ocean ... Say it Raven, say it ...  
\- I surrender ... To the miracle ... Of the ocean ...  
\- Breathe ... Breathe ... Imagine the ocean ... You are in it ... Floating in deep water ... But don’t fear ... Only feel peace ... Let yourself be carried by the waves that move your body ... Let yourself go ... Do not think of anything else other than that image ... Feel your soul floating just like your body ... So beautiful ... Shush ...  
Raven let herself be guided to the deep-water ocean, where she soon felt a shelter full of peace and protection, as she had never done before. For the first time in her life she experienced a spiritual journey, and she was simply loving it.

Her body felt so light, her mind felt no remorse or pity, she was only in that ocean of calm waters, releasing all the tension from her body, it was a wonderful sensation and Luna's guiding voice, so sweet in her ears like that of an angel, so full of peace, warmth and tenderness.

She honestly felt that this was the closest thing to paradise. She had been struggling so much with her feelings in recent months, she was so stressed and tired of pretending, hiding, feeling so bad. But in the hands of the incredible stranger, she had finally found a moment of peace, like those central eyes in the midst of hurricanes.

Soon she felt Luna's hands running through her hair, stroking her head, her forehead, her face, as she continued to speak sweetly ...

\- Raven ... Relax ... Let yourself be carried by those waves wherever you wish to go ... Where you find that peace within yourself ... You are safe here ... No one can hurt you ...  
Raven kept her eyes closed, and her mind in that sea of tranquility, when she suddenly felt the soft lips of the architect on her forehead, leaving a trail of sweet little kisses on her face, her eyes, her cheeks, the tip of her nose. While the magical hands caressed her head in a way so soft and so protective, the Latina simply remained in a paradise of pleasurable sensations and so relaxing.

Soon those warm lips brushed against her own, slowly savoring every inch of them, trying not to disturb the peaceful state in which the Latina was in. Raven felt a pleasant energy emanating from her body, reacting to that special woman. To feel those delicate lips on hers in such a pleasing and almost innocent way, as if timidly asking for permission to advance in intensity, it shook her, without taking her out of that ocean of peace and emotion.

But she was surprised when those lips parted from her own, without going further. Luna sat on the floor next to the couch, gazing at her gently, still caressing her face. Raven opened her eyes slowly, to find Luna’s gaze on her, so intense but so unique, as she had never seen in another woman. Luna Rivers was undoubtedly a person who contained a very charming energy in every sense of the word. The Latina smiled sweetly at the architect.

\- Hey ... How do you do that? How do you make me feel that way? I've never felt so relaxed in my life! It was great.  
\- It's simple Raven ... You're someone who needed to be at peace with herself. You have mistreated so much to feel simply love, you have blamed yourself, you have felt like an evil villain disloyal to your friends, when you are the opposite. You are a wonderful person, someone who loves with so much passion, and you live thinking about others. I have simply helped you to find yourself, that Raven that is inside you crying out to be heard and loved and to give you some peace.  
\- Wow ... You really are somebody amazing Luna Rivers. I would never have imagined meeting someone like you in my life. Thank you very much.  
\- Do you want me to make you some tea?  
\- I would love that ... I like mint if you have it.  
\- Oh, I have something better that will help you relax and help you sleep tonight.

Raven sat up on the sofa, looking at Luna with a bright smile on her face, all those anxieties had disappeared for a moment and she felt she could breathe again, all thanks to that woman who looked at her in such a special way.

\- Very well then I will prepare the tea, give me a few minutes.  
Without hesitating, Raven stood with Luna and took her hand before the architect turned to go to the kitchen, surprising her.  
\- You know ... Let's have tea later.

Without waiting she pulled the architect closer to her, joining her lips to hers, with sweetness, with passion, which was soon rising as her hands went around Luna's neck.  
Breaking the passionate kiss the architect took Raven's hand, which was caressing her cheek, bringing it to her mouth to kiss it tenderly, then lowering their linked hands to guide her up the stairs to her bedroom. Raven did not hesitate to follow her, she needed to feel that woman more deeply and let herself be carried back into that sea of intense sensations.

In Luna's bedroom, they found themselves feeling each other’s perfect bodies, lips savoring every inch of skin as they groaned and panted, surrendering to each other, moving to the beat of the most exciting sea of sensations that their bodies emitted.

They were insatiable, giving and receiving, reaching deep orgasms together and separately, several times for most of the night. They felt as if they had been waiting to be found in life, just perfect with each other and a passion that consumed them. Although for Raven it was an escape from her deep feelings with Alex, Luna had made the young tycoon disappear for a night from her thoughts, made her feel so relaxed, so protected and somehow loved by that seductive body.

The Latina could not believe how Luna took her time again and again to bring her to climaxes as she had never experienced in her life. She wanted to devour her completely, biting that skin slowly, savoring with her tongue every inch of that warmth that enveloped her in an incredible way and as passionate as herself.

Later in moments of relaxation, lying naked next to each other, breathing rapidly after another orgasm which they enjoyed together ...

\- Oh my God ... I've never felt this way in my life, Luna, you're incredible ... What do you have in those hands? In that goddess body, are you Aphrodite?  
\- Hahahaha ... You are tender Raven, well I must say that YOU are awesome in bed. That passion that we felt is unique, I have never been able to reach so many climaxes in few hours with anyone. How you feel?  
\- Relaxed ... Protected ... and in very good company. Thank you Luna, you're gorgeous.  
\- Oh don’t say it like that, please, it sounds like I've given you some service. I don’t want it to be like that. I like you, Raven Reyes, and I really want to get to know you better, if you will let me.  
\- Luna ... I don’t want to sound ... I don’t know ... It is that at the moment my head, my heart is a sea of feelings and thoughts.  
\- I know Raven. I know it will not be easy, you need time and I don’t want to pressure you in any way. I want to give you that time and I want to wait for you, if you will let me.

Raven turned her face to look at that incredible woman who spoke to her so sincerely, so sweetly, she needed to see her to know that all this was not a dream, that someone as special as Luna Rivers was real, and was there, naked in her bed, after having made love several times, telling her that she would wait, no matter how long she needed. Without thinking, she turned her body slowly, smiling at her, caressing the beautiful face that looked at her expectantly waiting for her response ...

\- Well, let me tell you, Luna Rivers ... I'm would love it if you wait for me, you're a wonderful person, do you know that? And I have not had enough of you ... Come here ...

Then she reached out to those parted lips to penetrate them with her tongue, savoring her mouth, sealing with a passionate kiss those words and beginning to awaken that body beneath her again, getting lost in that sea of passion and peace that the architect offered.

She could not thank all the saints more than to have that unique night in her life. That woman was simply someone fallen from the sky and she was not going to let her go. She knew she needed time to get over her feelings with Alex, and talk to her, come to an agreement on how their friendship would continue.

But she was glad to know there was someone very special on the other side of the country who would wait for her. She felt her heart in joy, peace in her soul, and lying there wrapped in the arms of Luna, the moon illuminating her intensely and showing her that life was more than just survival.

Alex had returned from the party feeling exhausted, it had been a very intense day, with so many things, feelings, news, surprises. Her mind couldn’t stop thinking, she needed to finish it, she needed to sleep and let a new day find her with more energy.

She smiled thinking of her beloved Clarke, who she would see in a matter of hours, she needed her so much, to hug her, kiss her, lose herself in her body. She also thought for a moment about her friend Raven, hoping that Luna had been able to help her, but she had been reassured to receive a text from the architect, telling her that the Latina was feeling better and she would taking her to the airport soon.

Alex hoped that Luna Rivers would be a possible romantic interest for Raven, helping her to forget her those feelings that she felt towards her. She had noticed how special the woman was who would design the architectural plans of her projects, and she also felt that she was a good person, which pleased her since she only wanted the best for her friend.

But she should wait, she knew with Raven being in love with her it would not be easy for her to notice her feelings towards another woman at the moment. She just needed to figure out how to proceed from now on with the Latina, feeling that perhaps it would be best to give her space and time to think.

The next morning she was woken by the rising Californian sun, it was intense, very intense for her taste. Frowning, bringing her hands to her eyes to cover them a little she tried to see what time it was on her iPhone, when a face-time request of her love came from New York. She couldn’t feel happier.

\- Hey gorgeous ... It is nice to wake up and see you.  
\- Hey Boo ... Oh you look so beautiful in the morning ... Hmmmm ... Why the hell am I not there? I want to kiss and you know ...  
\- Don’t start Clarke Griffin. It's not fair, or I'll have to do certain things.  
\- Aha ...? Hmmmm ... and what things would those things be, my love? I would love to hear them ... Or maybe to see them?  
\- Clarke Griffin, are you asking me for an erotic face time?  
\- Well ... Why not? I love seeing my girlfriend so excited in the mornings. We know that you always are love, and I'm dying to be there but I can guide you if you like ... At least you can hear my voice. Just close your beautiful eyes and let yourself go.  
\- Hmmmm ... You're terrible! And I cannot say no! I already feel ...  
\- Very wet for me ...?  
\- Hahaha ... I hate you Clarke Griffin ...  
\- No, you love me beautiful, now let go, be a good girl and relax my sweet boo.  
\- The least I can do at the moment is to relax when I am so ...  
\- Hahaha ... Shush ... Now close those little eyes ... Think that I am there, by your side, lying completely naked, caressing you, giving you kisses on your shoulder, those you like so much, and i follow that with kisses on your beautiful back ... So ... Oh I love that skin of yours so much baby ...  
\- Aha ... Mmmmmm .... More ...  
\- Very well love … I like to hear you .... Now I am kissing your back, I'm giving you small kisses and bites, while my hands caress your breasts softly, exciting those beautiful nipples so erect for me ... Touch them Alex ... Touch those beautiful breasts, feel like its my fingers playing with your nipples ... Do you feel it love? Do you like it?  
\- Hmmmmm ... Clarke ... Yes I like it ... Please love ...  
\- Shush ... That’s my girl ... Now one of those hands is descending by your body, slowly caressing your belly, slowly ... While I continue kissing your back and now your waist, and you laugh because it tickles ...  
\- Hahaha ... Yes, always ... Love ...  
\- So beautiful ... You do it so well ... I think I'm going to come with you ... Listening to you moan like this drives me crazy ... Now I want you to take those beautiful, long fingers to your center ... Slowly ... First I want you to caress your wet walls for me ... Oh ... God! What I would give to be there ... I caress them, taking care of them, I tease them a little, and you want me to hurry up, to get to where you need them the most ... But let me enjoy you love ...

Alex couldn’t stop moaning and gasping louder and louder, listening to her lover's husky, sensual voice, which followed her in sexual pleasure, her body quivering with spasms in her lower belly, her legs trembling, her hips trembling they moved up and around in circles, while her fingers continued to caress her such moist walls ...

\- My love ... How I love to hear you moan like that ... You are so precious ... Now you can take that little finger to your center ... Touch it, enjoy it, make circles on it as I do ... I suck those beautiful nipples ... Oh God I love the taste of your breasts in my mouth ...  
\- Oh my God Clarke ... My love ... I cannot anymore ... Ahhhhhh ....  
\- You're doing so well boo ... How pretty ... Now I'm going to penetrate ... You want that love? Do you want me to feel inside you?  
\- Yes ... Please ...  
\- I’m penetrating you love ... It is so warm, so beautiful in there, feeling your muscles tighten on my fingers, they come in and out, God! Love ... Moan for me ... So ... How beautiful ... I think I'll finish first ... God! ...  
\- Ahhhhh ... Ahhhhhhh ... CLARKE! OH GOD! CLARKE!  
\- Oh my life ... How beautiful ... I continue to penetrate you until you relax ... What a good girl you are ... Ahhhhhhh ... God! I'm going to ... OH GOD ALEX !!!! AHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!  
\- Oh Clarke ... I love you ...  
\- I LOVE YOU BOO!!! GOD! How I love you beautiful...!! What a beautiful morning we are having?!  
\- Hahaha ... You're terrible and you make me crazy ... God! I Need those sweet kisses that you give me after making love ... I am trembling so much … You are so tender.  
\- I'm giving kisses you now boo ... Just close your eyes and feel my lips on your skin ... That skin that drives me crazy ... So tasty ... So soft ... You know you have skin like a baby’s? GOD! How beautiful you are!!  
\- Hmmmm ... You are also beautiful Clarke ... So beautiful that you have no idea ...  
\- Oh I'm so happy that we will see each other later love and what waits for us when get home ... Hmmmm ... Tonight I will not let you live.  
\- Hahaha ... Oh we will see, I will attack you first.  
\- Aha...?! Yeah, we'll see ...  
\- Hey beautiful ... I want you to know that I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I cannot say it or express it more, I want to engrave it into your heart forever so that you never forget it ... You are the best thing in my life! I could never have done it without you by my side. You know, last night, listening to a beautiful romantic song, I started to remember our whole story, since I woke up in that hospital bed. And I cannot believe how fortunate I was to have found you, to love you and to have you love me the way you do, you're really special Clarke Griffin ...  
\- Awwwww Alex ... I don’t know what say love, but it was you, your sweetness, your love, your beautiful personality, you don’t know how much I LOVE you my life, how much you mean to me ... I never would have imagined that someone like you would come into my boring and solitary existence. You have changed my world and filled my soul with so much love and sweetness, I cannot feel more fortunate, believe me ... I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MY LIFE !!!  
\- You know, I still fear that one day I will disappear and Lexa will return and that makes me sad ... But I feel that even if I were Lexa again, I would not go completely ... Because I feel so much love for you, I feel so close to you that I'm sure that inside Lexa I could go out and find you. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, my love?  
\- Alex please don’t talk like this ... You make me sad Boo ... I don’t want you to go anywhere, this is going to sound strange, but I love you, I feel like I could adapt to Lexa again. Understand me I loved her, but she was different, we had many differences, and it was not easy to change even though I was trying for myself and I loved her for it. But YOU are someone so special and different, I don’t know Boo, I don’t want to think about it, you frighten me when you talk about it ...  
\- Clarke ... We know that I have appeared because part of my brain lost my memory, and no one knows if it will be permanent or temporary, but sometimes I need to talk to you because I want you to know that I will never leave you, the memories and Lexa again. I promise that I will never leave, always, within her I will be there if you seek me with your heart, always love, I just want you to know and believe ...

Clarke's eyes began to fill with tears, she just couldn’t stop, to hear Alex speak like that, it felt like she was saying goodbye and she hated it, but she paid close attention to Alex’s words, even if they hurt her, they unknowingly were recording like fire in her soul and heart ...

\- Please don’t cry love ... Promise me that no matter what happens one day, you will not give up and will look for me inside her. Tell me that you believe in my words, that I will never leave you.  
\- Alex ... It hurts in my heart to hear you talk like that love, but I promise i'll never give up and I'll always look for you in there. Please don’t talk about it anymore, it makes me really sad Boo, I don’t want to lose you ...  
\- You will never lose me precious ... Believe me ... I will always be with you … I LOVE YOU Clarke and I always will ...  
\- I LOVE YOU ALEX! Please Boo never leave me ... I couldn’t live without you...

Alex's green eyes began to tear over, inside she had a cold foreboding that had led her to say all this to her beloved Clarke, she wanted to, she needed to be sure that if it happened, her soul mate would not stop looking for her inside the heart of Lexa and also to let her know that she would never abandon her, that she would always be there loving her forever. But she was also sad to think about it, it was inevitable, since it could happen at any moment.

\- I think we better change the subject love. Forgive me that I spoke of it, but I felt that i had to tell so that you knew it and I needed to hear you say that you wouldn’t give up on me, please never do it please. I swear that if you do, in one way or another I will return to you ...  
\- I promise ... If you promise to do it ... Return to me ...  
\- I swear I will ... Always remember what I'm telling you my sweet Clarke, I'll come back to you, when you don’t give up ...

Clarke couldn’t say any more, a lump in her throat wouldn’t let her say a word, she put her hand to her mouth, letting out a couple of tears that rolled down her hand, while Alex sent kisses with tears also rolling her cheeks.

It was such a special moment, so touching, that neither could continue talking, just looking at each other, feeling so united, so in love, so fearful of what the future would bring for them, but promising each other that they would meet again if they ever separated.

\- Love ... I must leave you for now, I need to take a bath, have breakfast and pack my things. I want you to stop crying, don’t be sad, and don’t think too much about what we talked about, it's just that I wanted you to know. Now let's dry our faces, blow our noses and prepare to fly and meet in Chicago in a few hours if I am correct?  
\- You are so beautiful Boo .... You don’t know how much I LOVE you, you are my life! Always remember that? You're right, we must prepare, I’m dying to see you, to hold you in my arms and never let you go.  
\- I love you too ... Soon ... Soon we'll be together again ... So have a good trip home, and until we meet again Clarke ...  
\- You too, you have a good trip with Raven, and until we see each other again ... I LOVE YOU  
\- I LOVE YOU CLARKE! 

They were forced to cut the facetime, neither wanted to, but they had to start their days. Alex's heart was racing, everything around her was very strange, she had a dark foreboding feeling and that was a little overwhelming. But she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, taking a shower to relax a little after her conversation with Clarke, who did not understand why she had spoken the words she felt she had to and which had appeared so suddenly and so strongly within her soul.

At that moment those last words of little Aden came to her mind, "Farewell to Clarke ... She is going to miss you a lot ..." She immediately felt a punch in her heart, something worrying and was not good, and she was frightened ... She didn’t know what she could she do but try to calm herself down and get her silly phantom fears to leave her alone ... Maybe it was the nerves for the flight, she told herself, somehow looking for reasons to justify those bad feelings.

Flying was not one of her favorite things, she didn’t know why but it made her nervous to get on planes. She tried to concentrate on her friend Raven, going back to that topic, hoping she had a good night, that she had rested and that their meeting at the airport would not be strange or awkward between them.

Meanwhile at Luna’s house, Raven had awakened, finding herself in Luna's bed, who lay naked beside her, still sound asleep. She felt strange in this house, but at the same time she felt peace, a peace she had always needed for years that she had never been able to find easily.

The strange but so special woman had made her feel so many things that she had not been able to process them all yet. In the midst of her great drama with Alex, Luna had suddenly appeared like angel to the rescue. She felt protected with her, cared for. She was grateful to have met her, but she wished she had been in other circumstances and she could enjoy it much more, at that moment.

Her having confessed her feelings to Alex, she was having to think about how she would continue her friendship from now on, how should she act? What to say when they met later at the airport? Nerves began to fill her mind, fear tightening her heart, which began to beat fast, she carefully got out of the bed so not to wake her sweet and beautiful companion.

She put on a black silk robe that she found on a chair, presumably Luna’s, heading for the balcony of the room that overlooked a beautiful view over LA. She stood on the balcony and breathed deeply, breathing in the fresh air, letting it enter her lungs, but it was not a very clean air, it is known the high pollution that exists in Los Angeles, and that kind of fog she saw in the distance led her to understand it. The sky was beautiful, with different colors showing a beautiful sunrise.

Suddenly arms went round her waist as kisses were placed on her left shoulder, it simply reassured her immediately, and stopped any restlessness she felt in her soul.

\- Hey, my beautiful latina ... Good morning ...  
\- Hey ... Good morning, sorry if I woke you up.  
\- No, not at all ... I usually wake up at this time. Are you okay? You seemed very distant, elsewhere.  
\- Yes ... I was just thinking, that's all ...  
\- Stop thinking Raven ... You will not fix anything with thinking so much about something you will only know how to act when she is there in front of you again. Using your brain now and spending energy making yourself nervous only brings physical and emotional discomfort.  
\- Well it's easy for you to say that ... It seems that you are someone who has mental and spiritual control, instead I am a newbie to it. I'm a very impulsive person, especially when it comes to feelings and the people I love and I usually screw up. Thinking helps me evaluate the situation, trying to understand, and not acting impulsively, but I know, I know you're right, but it's hard not to get nervous.  
\- You're beautiful, you know that? And I'm not just referring to the physical you Raven, you're such a pure being, knowing that makes me shudder. But I understand you, believe me ... A few years ago I was the same, always letting myself be driven by emotions and endless thoughts, which only stunned me even more.  
\- And how have you changed so much?  
\- I found people in my life who have helped me find my inner peace, I knew to see beyond my simple thoughts and fears. It is a matter of wanting to change, I assure you that it helps you a lot to find a better balance to confront the different situations in life and also enjoy more of your existence.  
\- Wow ... Sounds great ... I wish I could learn  
\- Well, I'm willing to help you beautiful. You just have to ask, or wish, you know I'll be waiting for you.  
\- Yes, I know, and I don’t know what to say Luna ... Last night was so special ... You've been like a angel rescuer that rescued me from falling so ...  
\- Hot ...? hahaha ...  
\- Hahahaha ... Well ... I do not blame you ... But seriously, you know, I've never met someone like you. You're incredible, I have no words to thank you for what you did for me last night.  
\- You already have, staying with me. For me it was also a very special night, I really enjoyed your company Raven, I feel that this is just beginning and I am glad ... I really hope it is.  
\- Luna, I don’t want to forget you ... what will happen to me when I get to Chicago? I know I need time, but I cannot promise ...  
\- Shush ...

Luna stood in front of Raven and without letting her continue talking gave her a deep kiss, with a feeling of hope, slow, enjoying every inch of those hot Latin lips, which welcomed her with pleasure once more.

They kissed for few minutes, and Raven was again carried away by that passion that the architect awakened inside her at once, with so much power and yet so much peace. She was becoming addicted to the sensation, something that told her that perhaps it was not so crazy to think about a future with her, definitely it didn’t close her mind to the possibility.

\- I think you have a plane to catch in a few hours Miss Reyes, so I recommend that you take a bath, which I can accompany if you want and help wash that magnificent back ... and maybe something more ... and then have breakfast.  
\- Sounds like a plan, Miss Rivers ... I would love some help in the shower ... I always have problems to reach certain parts on my back and beyond.  
\- Well, then let's move! We need some time to wash that beautiful back of yours ... and something else down below ...

Between their laughter, Luna took her hand and led her to the bathroom. The architect knew how to get her out of her nerves and fears so easily, she was becoming something she adored, feeling very grateful.

Later at the airport, Alex looked at the runway full of airplanes, from the large windows of the VIP sector of the huge Los Angeles International Airport, the famous LAX. She was nervous about meeting Raven again, but she had decided not to talk about what had happened, she would greet her as the friend she remained to be, despite her confession.

Luna and Raven arrived a few minutes later, in the limousine of the architect, where they parted with a passionate kiss and a hope to continue what they had started the night before. The Latina felt more relaxed to meet Alex, she was more prepared, thanks to the beautiful energy that Luna had transmitted to her. She didn’t want to bring up the subject as soon as she met her, but she hoped that Alex would give her some time to talk about it at some point in the future.

She reached the VIP area where she saw Alex's staring at the runway lost in her thoughts. She stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was thinking of her or Clarke. But it was no longer important ...

\- Hey ...

Alex turned immediately at the sound of Raven's voice, who was standing in the doorway looking at her with slightly sad eyes, afraid to approach her. But the young tycoon didn’t stand still, and without waiting she went to her, wrapping her in a strong embrace that surprised the Latina but gave her a great joy in her heart, being able to breathe again.  
She needed that hug so much, it was as if Alex could just read her soul. They embraced for a few minutes, feeling very sensitive with some tears that appeared in both eyes. When they separated a little, Alex brought her hands to Raven's face, smiling tenderly at her, letting her know that she didn’t hate her, that she was not upset by her statement the night before, for having finally opened her heart.

\- I'm so sorry Alex ... I didn’t want to ...  
\- Shush ... I know Rav ... I know ... But you know ... I think we both need time to know how to proceed with this. You know that I love you very much, you are my best friend and it hurts that you feel like this. I just hope it was not my fault, that I may have done something that has ...  
\- No, it was definitely not your fault, Alex. You haven’t done anything, it has been my simple and stupid heart. I couldn’t stop it, the feelings grew inside me and I didn’t know how to stop them, I'm so sorry ... I could never hurt you or Clarke ...  
\- I know Rav ... Believe me I know ... You are someone so marvelous, a friend that we love and thank you so much for being our friend. Raven, all I want is for you not to suffer. I want you to be happy ... Really ... So that you can find someone special in your life whom you can love and that love is reciprocated. In part I feel very flattered that you feel that for me, but it hurts me not to be able to respond to you as you deserve ... I really hope that you can surpass this, and you can open your heart to that special person that I know is very close to you, more than you imagine. Just open your heart to the opportunity to find it.  
\- Geez ... Alex ... How can you be such good person? You have a heart so golden girl ... I don’t know what to tell you ... I thought you would hate me and here you are, telling me how much you love me and that you value my friendship, and that you want me to find love ... A friendship that I have betrayed, that I've ruined with my stupid infatuation that I couldn’t stop ... Like a teenage girl ...  
\- Raven ... You have not betrayed our friendship, much less destroyed it ... We are still friends ... We always will be, dear Rav ... You must only work on yourself ... Accept that I will never be able to love you same way. If you still want or can continue to be my friend, I would really love that because you are part of my life and I need you in it, for you are Rav family ...

Raven burst into tears and hugged Alex tightly, who was completely taken aback by that unexpected but welcome embrace, knowing that her friend Raven still wanted to remain her friend. She let herself be carried away by that emotion for a few minutes in which that warm hug lasted ...

\- You're an angel Alex! Really girl You are not human girl you cannot be with that heart you have ... And of course I want to remain your friend and be part of your life, as you are of mine ... Just give me time to recover from all this. When we get to Chicago I'll take a little time for myself ... But don’t be scared, I will not go away forever, only until I can be that friend again, just a friend ... But can I ask you something very special ?  
\- Whatever Rav ... Tell me ...  
\- Please don’t tell Clarke ... It would be devastating for her and I would feel that I betrayed her, I swear I didn’t want to ...  
\- No need to ask Rav ... I had already decided not to tell her ... I know how Clarke would take it ... and yes, I will not lie, she would take it perhaps in a somewhat different way to me ... I don’t want your friendship, so special that you have had for so long, to be broken or damaged by something that we can work on you and me. It will be our secret Rav, don’t worry. But you know ... We really need to leave now, we're already late and I don’t want Clarke worrying while she waits for us in Chicago. Let's go...  
\- I love you Alex and THANK YOU ... I swear I'll do my best not to fail you again.  
\- You've never failed me Rav ... And I love you too ... Now if you would like to accompany me, the plane is waiting for us, and besides I want you to tell me all about your night with Luna ... We have a four hour flight, so you'll have lots of time to give me all the details ...  
\- Hmmmm ... I don’t know ... We'll see ...  
\- We will see ... Ms.Reyes! You will not leave me with that hmmm ... Hahaha ...! You're terrible did you know that?! Let's go ...

Alex took Raven's arm and lead her out of the VIP waiting room, followed by her bodyguards, her secretary Echo would stay a couple of more days in Los Angeles, finishing up everything at the auction, arranging final delivery documents and making the different deliveries to the new grateful owners of the sports cars.

At the same time on the other side of the country, more precisely at the New York John Kennedy Airport, Niylah Winters, clearly still furious sat waiting for the departure of her commercial flight to Chicago, with her partner Ontari, who was concentrating on her iPhone, disconnected from what was happening around her, which irritated Niylah a bit ...

\- Do you have to be so busy with your damn phone all the time?!  
\- Don’t get angry ... It entertains me ... and you know that you have me when you want for what you want beautiful ... Why are you so upset? The plan is a success.  
\- NOT YET! Not yet...!! And that stupid Clarke Griffin has ruined that final plan I had with the company ... Argggggg ... I hate her as much as I hate that Woods bitch ... But I'm going to make them both pay ... I swear ... They will regret this in a big way ...  
\- Oh it excites me so much when you get angry ... Arggggg ... I would undress you right here and fuck you in front of everybody.  
\- Shut up now...!! And continue with your phone.

At the same time her own iPhone started ringing in her pocket, which she pulled out immediately, simply reading a text on the screen from an unregistered ID ...

\- “It is done ... The flight will be short ...AJ"

A wicked smile flickered on Niylah's face reading the message, when at the same time a voice in the speaker began to call the passengers of her flight to board the door 1C. Happiness overcame her, and that smile didn’t leave her and was immediately noticed by Ontari, who looked at her for a moment ...

\- Who is it that has made you smile so much?  
\- No one sweetheart ... Simply everything will be wonderful, believe me, those two will pay dearly for what they have done to me ... And finally "Woods Tech & Co" will have me as the new CEO very soon. You will see ...  
\- I already said this ... It warms me when I see you like this ... Maybe we can do something in the bathroom of the plane ... Hmmmm ...  
\- Well ... It would not be bad idea ... I feel very happy and I need to party ...

Elsewhere in the same airport, in the VIP area, Clarke stared fixedly at the planes, lost in her fears and thoughts since she had cut off communication with her beloved a couple of hours earlier. She felt a pressure in her heart, a kind of agony in her soul, she couldn’t understand why Alex had spoken to her like she did, almost like she was saying goodbye, Clarke didn’t like it, it frightened her. But she tried to calm herself by saying that it was a waste of time to think too much about it, unfortunately the possibility of Lexa’s memories returning was possible and could occur at any moment, and she couldn’t feel constant fear or think about it all the time. She needed to focus on the day to day, every moment that was spent with Alex and enjoy it to the fullest, keeping Alex in her heart, loving her as if she would disappear tomorrow, but without thinking.

After Indra had told her that they were ready to get on the plane, Clarke set aside her deep thoughts and fears, walking towards the plane. On leaving the airport a beautiful butterfly settled on her chest, stopping her in her path. How could a butterfly be here in the middle of winter she wondered? It was cold was and the temperature was below zero, and the sky threatened more snow at any moment. But she knew immediately that she knew this very special butterfly, that magical friend.

She knew it meant a change, and her heart stopped for a moment, her eyes lost on the butterfly, and all the memories of Alex began to invade her mind, projecting the whole love story since she had woken up that day so scared and confused, to the present day, like a fast-paced movie. Clarke's eyes didn’t flicker and simply filled with tears that began to fall down her cheeks.

Indra walking behind her stopped at the same time, watching the special scene and immediately her forebodings were not good ...

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Alex was walking behind Raven, about to get on the plane when a beautiful butterfly suddenly landed on her chest, more precisely on her heart, and she felt that pang in her again. She stood there, motionless, staring at the insect that opened and closed its wings. Raven turned to look at the scene, but didn’t want to interrupt it, it was something magical and wise inside that was something related to Clarke, simply looked at her from the door of the plane in silence.

The same film returned to her mind, every moment of love with her sweet Clarke since she had opened her eyes that day, so frightened and confused, to the day ... Her green eyes became wet, letting the tears fall ... Feeling that special connection with her beautiful bride. While saying ...

\- Clarke ... I love you so much my love ...I will always be with you ...

At that moment in New York, Clarke would have sworn she heard the sweet voice of her beloved Alex, speaking in her ear, as if carried by a slight gust of wind playing with long blond hair. She heard her say ...

\- Clarke ... I love you so much my love ... I will always be with you ...  
Clarke answered immediately, even with her eyes open she was lost in the horizon of a gray sky ...  
\- I love you Alex ...

Alex would have sworn she heard an "I love you Alex", brought by the wind that gently brushed her face, while her green eyes were lost in the horizon of a blue sky, like the eyes of her beloved Clarke, when she was immediately awakened from that enchantment by the vibration of her iPhone in the pocket of her jacket.

Immediately the butterfly sprang to flight. She watched her for a moment, but at the same time she took her phone out, finding a text from Clarke ...

\- I LOVE YOU BOO ... Until we see each other again … Have a beautiful trip ...  
\- I LOVE YOU MY LOVELY SWEET CLARKE! Until we see each other again, love ... I for hope a good trip for you too ... 

After answering, she took a deep breath, wiping those tears from her cheeks, looking at Raven who was waiting for her with a tender smile on her face at the jet's door. Starting up the stairs ...

In New York, Clarke smiled as she read the immediate response of her beautiful Alex. But she stared at that symbol of infinity, remembering Alex's words earlier. Something was still feeling with her heart, a heavy feeling and she hoped it was just foolishness of her mind, but that butterfly indicated that some great change was coming ...

Alex and Raven sat in front of each other on the plane, arranging their stuff, and then the young tycoon began the intense questioning of her friend, about Luna Rivers. To which the Latina could not refuse to tell her, beginning to tell her details of the incredible experience at Luna’s home.

They had spent a couple of hours talking and relaxing, they were flying over some wooded mountains, Alex was looking at them through the small window. Raven had fallen asleep after the long story, which had made the young woman very happy to hear that the Latina apparently in the midst of all the drama had incredibly found someone so special that she could possibly help her overcome all the confusion in her heart.

But her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the plane shuddered with a great sound like a loud explosion and immediately the plane began to lose altitude.

Raven woke up suddenly at the heavy impact, feeling the force that propelled her upward, because of the force of gravity that the plane was experiencing, rapidly losing altitude. Alex's eyes opened wide, she began to despair ...

\- WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING WITH THE PLANE?!!

Raven screamed as Alex stared at her in total panic, sitting in front of her, holding her hands tightly to the tall woman, without uttering a word, but Raven could see the terror in those green eyes, and she also knew they were in serious trouble. She immediately tried to reach out to Alex, to take her hand, to infuse her with courage in such a horrible moment. Even knowing that the situation was really desperate. when the voice of the captain almost gasping desperate tone was heard over the speaker, while many things were beginning to blow, and the plane was descending at full speed, with a shrill alarms sound ...

\- We are in serious trouble ... The plane has lost one of its engines and part of the left wing ... We have to make an emergency landing, hold on ... This is going to be a very hard impact ... and may God help us ...

Raven wasted no time and opened her seatbelt, knowing it was the stupidest thing she could do at the time, but seeing her friend paralyzed and terrified, she couldn’t just sit there in front of her, if she wanted to, she wanted to hold her in her arms until the end. As she managed to stand struggling with the enormous force of gravity that made her practically fly, she managed to cross to the seat next to Alex, who looked at her in astonishment ...

\- RAVEN!!! OH MY GOD!!!  
\- Calm down Alex ... I'm here ... Hold on! Everything will be fine ... I promise … Stay with me ...  
\- RAVEN!!!! YOU MUST HELP CLARKE MEET ME!! PROMISE THAT YOU WILL DO IT !?  
\- WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ALEX...?!  
\- PROMISE ME RAVEN! THERE IS NO TIME ... I NEED TO KNOW YOU WILL HELP CLARKE FIND ME IN LEXA!  
\- GOD! ALEX ... I WILL I PROMISE I WILL HELP YOU !!

Raven was confused with Alex's desperate plea, she could only think to try to protect Alex until the last moment of their lives. She adjusted her seatbelt, and put her arm over Alex's shoulder, holding it tightly, as they squatted in the position they always had in case of emergencies, with her body leaning forward, with her head between her knees.

Alex lifted her head a little and looked for the last time at her dear friend, who immediately found her with her dark eyes and a small smile trying to infuse courage until the end. Alex returned a peaceful and angelic smile ...

\- RAVEN ... I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU ...  
\- ALEX...?! ... DON'T THINK ...!

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
In another part of the country, in the skies between New York and Chicago, Clarke was looking out her window when she suddenly felt a sharp pang in her heart, she felt it hit her chest hard, while she tried to breathe, which It was very difficult. Indra immediately approached her to try to assist her, not knowing what was wrong, but her face was very pale, and she was desperately trying to breathe.

\- Clarke ... what's wrong ...?!  
I ... I ... I don’t know ... Indra ... Alex ... Raven ... For God's sake! I cannot breathe ...  
\- Oh my God, no Clarke ... !! Breathe ... Breathe deeply ...

Indra immediately placed the oxygen mask on Clarke’s face, helping her to breathe somewhat better. She immediately sensed the same bad feeling in her heart, especially after hearing Clarke say the names of Alex and Raven ... She immediately felt that something bad had happened to them ...

\- Clarke...! Breathe please ... Calm down ... Everything is going to be ok ... So ... Breathe ... Concentrate ... Just breathe ...

Clarke tried but her lungs just like her heart, had stopped for a moment, and her pulse was falling rapidly. Indra immediately called Gustus to advise the pilots to descend at a nearby airport as soon as possible, because of the possibility of Clarke having a heart attack.

The pilots were able to find an accessible airport to descend, almost immediately, warning of a possible heart attack to the emergency personnel on the track.

Clarke still couldn’t breathe and her pulse was so weak that she began to lose consciousness. The plane landed at a small airport and immediately a pair of paramedics came up to assist the blonde, who was already unconscious. They placed the pads of a defibrillator onto Clarke’s chest and shocked her to restart her heart and to return her pulse to normal, which luckily they managed to do after several minutes of hard work, intubating and injecting different liquids to the immobile body of Clarke, before the horrified eyes of Indra and Gustus who were at her side.

Once they were able to stabilize Clarke's condition, after several minutes of work by the paramedics, she was rushed to the nearest hospital to the airport, accompanied by Indra and Gustus, who were shocked at what had happened with her, but they knew what that meant, because they also felt that something very serious had happened to their Heda.

Indra immediately picked up her phone trying to communicate with Echo, Heda's secretary, to let her know what had happened to Ms.Griffin and to see if she knew how Ms.Woods's flight was going ...

Meanwhile, in some mountains on the border between the states of Colorado and Nebraska, the plane carrying Alex, her bodyguard, and Raven had attempted a hard landing over a cluster of dense trees in the little time they had to do something.

But the plane was almost completely destroyed by the heavy impact, splitting in several parts scattered over a wide area ...

In the middle of the aircraft, a body began to move, awakening to the burned and still smoking remains of the plane, greatly confused, feeling a sharp pain in her head and in her right arm.

She immediately put her hand to her forehead, feeling the warm red liquid coming from her head, which obviously explained the horrible headache. After her eyes adjusted to the light of day, she was disoriented, trying to understand what was happening around her, where was she...? What the hell had happened ...?

\- God! What the hell am I doing here ...?! AHHHHH ... Mother fucker!!! What the fuck...?! AHHHHHHH! DANM! My head!!!!

She was still confused and now feeling even more of those strong pains in her head and still bleeding. After a few minutes she managed to understand the situation in which she was in, looking at the remains of the plane smoking everywhere, and unfortunately some bodies scattered in a large area, as well as some luggage.

She tried to get up, with some difficulty, it was hard to see from the smoke that even the plane had took off, along with some flames, when she finally could see the body of someone she immediately recognized ...

\- RAVEN!!!? OH MY GOD! RAVEN!!!

Immediately, as fast as she could, she approached the still body of her friend, who visibly had injuries, her left leg had a horrible exposed fracture and was bleeding a lot. Alex immediately ripped part of her shirt to make a bandage, stopping the bleeding.

Her face was covered in soot and dirt with some scratches, but she was breathing, which pleased the young woman who attended her, who immediately proceeded to try to wake her with a light slap on the face...

\- RAVEN!!! Come on ... Wake up ... RAVEN!!! Open your eyes please!!

Slowly the latin girl began to move her eyes, opening them very slowly, somewhat blinded by the light, and the first thing she did was expel a great cry of pain because of her leg ...

\- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHIT!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! MY LEG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
\- RAVEN!!! Oh MY GOD! is so nice to see you my friend!!! Don’t move ... You have an exposed fracture of your leg ...  
\- SHIT!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! A ... ALEX...?!!!! OH MY GOD ALEX ARE YOU OK?!!!!  
\- Raven...?! It's me ... LEXA!


	18. "Let it go..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter our dear Lexa is back in full, and she get update on all what happend in her lost memory. It will have some magic, espiritual things that will turn the path of our dear Heda from that moment on. And also we can see in full size the increible surviving skills Lexa have. Now, do you like wolfies in the mountains? just be prepare....
> 
> Hope you guys like it and yes, now we are more and more near to the end of this Part 1, i think i wont dissapoint you. Almost in the spanish version i got many good comments and kudos, so hopefully here will be the same! And keep in mind that will be a Part 2, so dont be affraid ;-)
> 
> Thanks to my dear translators Joanne and Matt, for the amazing work and time they put in this fic!
> 
> Sangabrielle x

After saying those words Raven fainted again from the pain and from the great loss of blood. Lexa tried to revive her again, but without any success. She was worried about her condition, but she didn’t just sit and watch her friend suffer.

Lexa was trained like an elite soldier, to solve all sorts of situations in which she could be involved in, like the one she found herself in with Raven, she stopped wasting valuable time and began to act.

The first thing was to try to reset the bone fracture that Raven suffered in her left leg, Lexa took advantage of the fact that the Latina had passed out so she would not feel the pain. She reset the bone with great care, Lexa had the knowledge of medicine to act in cases of this type. Then she looked for something in the plane to immobilize the leg, finding some clothes to make a strong bandage with, that she had found scattered around from some open luggage.

She then went on to look at the bodies that lay a few meters from the plane. She found four bodies with terrible wounds, one of them almost completely decapitated. From the uniforms they were wearing she deduced that they were the captain of the plane, his copilot, an airhostess and a man dressed in a suit. She took the identification from the pocket of his suit jacket, with which she could verify that he was a bodyguard.

That fact caught her attention, she didn’t understand why Gustus or Indra were not there, but was partly thankful that they were not on the plane. It would have been terrible for her to lose them like this.

She dragged the bodies to the same place, then covered them with some blankets and clothes that were scattered everywhere among the remains of the jet plane. As she worked concentrated her thoughts came and went, trying to guess how the heck she had gotten there, and how had her hair grown as long as when she was before entering that operating theatre? Her last trace of memory. What the hell would have happened after that? Obviously she needed an explanation, perhaps if her friend Raven woke up again she could explain.

Another thing she needed to know was where they were, she went to the front of the plane that was in ruins, to try to find some map, or the flight path that the jet was on. After much searching, she managed to find the coordinates that the plane had registered prior the crash landing, and a map with which she could know that the flight plan was from Los Angeles to Chicago. She was able to confirm that the flight came down in the mountains between Colorado and Nebraska.

It was almost dusk, her Rolex on her left wrist indicated that it was 5:48pm, she was exhausted, and hungry. Luckily the cabinets for food and water were intact, but they didn’t have much else. Just the logical things expected of private jet planes.

She was looking something to put all the bottles of water and some food into. After searching she found two bags which she put them into, she also managed to find a first aid kit to attend to Raven with, and also some changes of clothes along with the water and food.

Then she set up a kind of stretcher where she would put her Latina friend on, to try to carry her as best she could. Getting away from the accident area seemed a counterproductive decision, but they were on top of mountains surrounded by thick forests, and therefore dangerous animals could be attracted by the scent of lifeless bodies.  
The bodyguard had a weapon on his body, which Lexa was thankful for, as she would need it in case of an animal attack at night.

She hated not being able to find her suitcase, she could only find the ones belonging to the pilots, the bodyguard and probably the stewardess, since all those clothes were so feminine were not her style. But she noticed that the clothes and the shoes were all of very expensive makes for the salary of a stewardess, but on the other hand she knew that Raven didn’t like that style of garments, so expensive and so feminine too.

She wondered if there were more victims of the plane crash, perhaps some unfortunate woman who had travelled with them. She looked around, the plane had made a large crater in the middle of a dense forest. The trees and a seemingly magnificent maneuver of the unfortunate captain of the jet had helped her and Raven to survive.

The sun was starting to go down and the temperature was starting to fall with it, she started looking for some jackets that she and the Latina could use to protect themselves from the chill of the night to come.

Once she was ready she held the reins of the stretcher on which she had put the unconscious Raven, beginning to pull them with great force. They needed to get away from that area as soon as possible, she knew that the rescue mission would not arrive in time before nightfall, and she was particularly afraid of wolves, they were very common in this type of mountain. She didn’t have much strength, she was more than exhausted, having worked for hours, organizing things, looking for materials and moving the bodies. She had eaten some sandwiches that she had found and an apple and drank some water, but she was completely exhausted. She knew she couldn’t rest that night, she was the only one conscious and she should watch out for possible nocturnal predators.

After an hour dragging the body of her friend she couldn’t do it anymore, her hands burned from pulling the ropes and her shoulders ached from the pressure. She looked around, it seemed an acceptable place to rest. With a swiss knife she had found in one of the pilots' pockets, she cut the grass a little and made a hole for a fire. Luckily the pilots apparently smoked, so they had lighters with them.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, Clarke remained unconscious in the intensive care unit of Cleveland General Hospital, where the plane had landed in the medical emergency. In the waiting room, Indra was pacing back and forth waiting for news of her Heda's misfortune, she had received terrible information about the plane crash.

It immediately confirmed for Indra what her Heda had told her before the operation, about that special connection she felt she had with Clarke, that they really were soul mates. She was genuinely shocked, but in these moments it was really the least important thing in her mind, she was waiting for news of Clarke's condition. She paced the room with her phone in her hand, checking the screen every five seconds, waiting for news from Los Angeles.

A search and rescue operation had been launched immediately after the plane declared itself in a state of emergency and lost contact with the control tower. They knew where the plane had crashed, but it was a gigantic, mountainous area with thick forests. It was not easy to see the remains of the plane, and the night had fallen quickly. Indra prayed at least that her Heda had survived the accident, but she knew that the odds were against her.

In some crazy way it crossed her mind the fact that if Clarke recovered she had hopes that her Heda had survived, but if Clarke did not recover, she feared for the great loss of her Heda. Gustus was sitting in one of the chairs in the room, he was as silent as ever, but his hands clutched tightly to the armrests, indicated his nervousness. He prayed a great deal that his dear Heda had been able to survive the accident and that Clarke would recover, he loved those girls as if they were his daughters.

Gustus and Clarke had become quite close, he really liked her as she was loyal, transparent and determined towards his Heda. As well as seeing that she brought happiness to his Heda’s life.

Indra had called Clarke's mother, who had immediately taken the first flight to Cleveland, to be with her daughter and obviously to see if she could help her in some way. Although she knew that there was nothing medically that could be done, her daughter would recover from whatever had made her heart stop on the plane. Clarke had never had heart problems, she wondered how it was possible something like that could happen to her daughter?

Abby had read the reports that had been sent to her about Clarke's condition, but she didn’t find any reason why Clarke’s heart had stopped. She was trying to find an explanation for it, but after a while she closed the report folder on her iPad and looked out of the small window of the plane, just hoping her beloved daughter would recover.

But at the same time a thought crossed her mind, the fact that her daughter had been under stress for so many months, since becoming CEO of Lexa’s business had delegated such responsibility to her shoulders that surely added to perhaps not eating properly and having little rest, which could have taken a toll on Clarke's body.

Although her relationship with Alex had improved a lot, since Alex was someone so different from Lexa, Abby had even cared for her, since she saw her daughter so happy as far as her private life was concerned. But she thought of the old Lexa and how she had the nerve to have left such a responsibility to Clarke, that had changed her normal routine and normal personality, she wanted to strangle that woman!

Her heart began to race as she approached the General Hospital in the city, which she had arrived at on the first flight available. She had rejected Indra's offer to send Gustus to the airport to pick her up, preferring to get taxi from the airport.

Finally, she arrived at the hospital at 7:00 pm and saw that Indra and Gustus were waiting for her, she immediately greeted them.

\- Do you have any news on Clarke? Have the doctors told you anything new?  
\- No Dr. Griffin, nothing new since we arrived this afternoon, only that Clarke was stable but still unconscious.  
\- Well, I'll see what I can find out. Thanks for acting so quickly and saving my daughter's life!  
\- You're welcome, Dr. Griffin, your daughter is someone special to us.  
\- I'll be back in a few minutes.

Abby went into the intensive care unit, the fact that she had acquaintances in the hospital helped her to see her daughter in the restricted area.

When she got to her daughter’s room, the sight of her daughter broke something inside her, in her mother's heart, even though she was a doctor and that image was something that she saw everyday in her life, seeing her own daughter lying in the bed was different.

Her eyes widened, seeing her daughter intubated, surrounded by machines for her breathing and for monitoring her vitals. The expression on her daughter's face was calm, as if she were simply asleep.

She walked slowly towards the bed and took her daughter’s hand as she kissed her forehead. She couldn’t believe it, she didn’t expect to see her daughter like this, for the first time she felt what many of the families of her patients felt, especially the close relatives. Fear, pain, impatience of not being able to do anything other than to wait and pray her daughter responded to treatment and that her eyes would open.

The images of her beloved late husband Jake came to her mind, who she had seen fading slowly in a hospital bed after a terrible car accident. He remained in a state of coma for almost two months, where she debated between reality and the miracle that never arrived. Causing her to have to make the most terrible decision of her life and against the wishes of her dear Clarke, who didn’t want to give up on the hope that her father would recover from his injuries.

The pain from seeing her daughter unconscious overpowered her, she was unable to stop her tears from falling, she simply did not accept seeing her daughter like that, let alone the possibility of losing her. She sat beside her, holding her hand, praying to see those beautiful blue eyes again.

The night had finally fallen in the mountains, Lexa had started a fire, always watching over her friend who was still unconscious, that there were no animals nearby. The sky looked like a mantle of stars, with a full moon that was almost as bright as a sun. Lexa had always had a fascination with the stars, the universe and the magical moon as she called it, since her childhood. She always spent hours at her window looking at the night sky, or with her telescope, discovering some new point in the infinity of the universe. That's why she was so interested in NASA. Part of Woods Tech & Co. designed equipment for the famous American space station and she even dreamed of someday being able to travel to space.

Lexa held her hands near to the fire, trying to warm them, the night air was really cold, and she was worried that Raven's body was too exposed to the cold, so she went over to her friend and held her in her arms, trying to give her friend some of her body heat.

After a few minutes Raven began to move, slowly waking up, when suddenly she let out a deep cry of pain, opening her eyes, held tightly by the arms of Lexa, who tried to calm her.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Oh my God!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!  
\- Shush ... Raven ... I'm here ... I know it hurts ... Take, take these pills, they'll help you a little with the pain ...  
\- Alex...?! The Latina looked at her surprised, while taking the pills that she gave her  
\- No Raven ... I'm Lexa ... Who is Alex? This is the second time that have you called me that  
\- Oh my God!! No ...  
\- No what Raven? What's going on? I need you to explain to me what the hell we're doing here? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is Clarke's face in the operating room.

Raven felt a punch in her heart, learning that Lexa's memory had returned and obviously that Alex had disappeared. Her eyes filled with tears, which she couldn’t stop from falling and she couldn’t even answer Lexa, who was looking at her in confusion, waiting for her answer in desperation.

But when she saw the tears falling on Raven's disheveled face, she simply held her tightly, beginning to give little kisses to her hair and rubbing her arms affectionately, trying to calm her, believing that the shock of pain raged within the latin girl.

\- Shush ... Raven ... You'll be fine, don’t worry, we'll leave here ... Calm down friend ... I'm glad you have woken up, you had me worried.  
\- Lexa...?! Forgive me ... It's just that ... I don’t know how to tell you everything that happened, or what has happened.  
\- Well we have time, so you can start from what happened after my operation, because that is my last memory. For starters, I want to know why you called me Alex?  
\- Lexa, when you woke up from the operation, which was successful luckily, you lost your memory, it was as if someone else took over your body, do you understand me? The girl who woke up in your body didn’t know who she was, she had no memories of your past, she remembered nothing. When they explained everything, the first thing she did was change her name to Alex, it didn’t feel like much to you, Lexa, besides she was really very different from you ...

Lexa opened her eyes in total shock at listening to the beginning of the story that Raven was telling her for a long time. She couldn’t believe it, how could that be? The only thing Raven avoided telling Lexa was her falling in love with her, that was going to be her secret, one that she shared now only with Luna Rivers.

The latina was fearful to tell Lexa how much Alex was in love with Clarke, she tried to make her understand that Clarke simply loved her, no matter what her name was, that the blonde she was all for her. But she could tell Lexa's eyes were a little strange, and somewhat wet.

She knew, she could read in her friend's face that the story was affecting her in some way, she was not sure how, but the effect was obvious, she hoped that Lexa understood that Alex was part of her, and that Alex only appeared when she lost her memory.

When Raven finished the story, Lexa seemed to be on another planet, staring at a fixed point, trying to process everything, which simply surpassed her mental and emotional limit. She couldn’t stop tears from forming in her eyes, to which Raven, who for the first time saw her crying as Lexa, didn’t know how to act, or what to tell her, since Lexa was silent.

\- Lexa ... I'm really sorry ... I know it is not easy to hear all this, but believe me, Alex was someone who has elevated you in every aspect with respect to others. Today you are considered someone really special in this country, you are a hero, an angel for many and ...  
\- No Raven ... I'm not her, don’t you understand...? I don’t know what the hell happened to my memory and how it transformed me but that woman is not me!  
\- Lexa … Believe me I understand you, but try not to take it like this  
\- And how am I supposed to take it? Besides knowing that the person I love so much just fell in love with another version of me after I disappeared? How the fuck do you think that makes me feel ...?  
\- Lexa ... Clarke ...  
\- Don’t try to justify it ... I know that you are her friend and you will try to defend her position, but in my eyes, in my heart she just forgot me and fell in love with someone else ...  
\- NO LEXA! You don’t have to think like that girl! Clarke loves you more than you will know! You know that as soon as she realized that you left everything in her hands, all that business empire, having to leave her own career, her own normal life, she did it without hesitation!? Do you think that a person who doesn’t love you seriously would do that? That she would leave everything for you and your fucking selfish reasons Lexa! Did you not think for a second about the shit you were putting her in? And now you just punish her because she just kept loving you regardless of the person you had become? To hell with you Lexa!!  
\- I know Rav, believe me but to fall in love with someone else, I'm not Alex!  
\- To her you are! Clarke only loves a person and that is you, whether you are called Alex or Lexa, or whatever you want to be called! To Clarke you are one person whom she loves with all her heart  
\- I don’t know Rav, it's hard to see it that way for me, I'm sorry but it's very difficult. I'm not that woman who took my place for almost 6 months and what the hell did she do with my image?! She has made me a charitable slut! And all my properties have been sold?! What the fuck have I done all this time God!?! It cannot be ... This is a nightmare!  
\- Fuck you Lexa...! Forgive me but YOU talking and thinking like this is the nightmare!! Go to hell!! Let go of me ... I'm fine!

Raven was extremely hurt that Lexa had reacted so badly to the image Alex had given her and that she felt Clarke had betrayed her. She could not believe what she had just heard Lexa say so cold and unmeasured. She loved Alex so much not to let Lexa talk about her like that.

She sat up trying to pull herself out of Lexa's arms, who was surprised by Raven's anger, but immediately opened her arms, standing up, walking into the darkness, not responding to her friend. It was all so crazy, so much information at once, she felt an enormous anger with herself and especially with that woman who had taken her place for those 6 months, turning her into something so different from her.

She knew that what Raven told her about Clarke and the fact of Clarke putting everything aside in her life to help her had been sincere and she felt love towards her. But even so, she couldn’t get that pain out of her chest from the fact that she fell in love with that Alex so quickly, as if she hadn’t existed.

Even if they were the same body, it was not her, Lexa. Her feelings were very mixed, everything was too much to process in her mind, but she also noticed that apparently Alex had made some impact on her friend Raven, she could feel it deep within her, as if knowing something very deep that she didn’t know how to define.

 

After a while, Lexa returned to the fire with Raven, who was awake with her eyes fixed on the fire, eyes swollen from having been crying. Lexa watched her for a few minutes, reading that pain in the dark eyes of her friend, who had undoubtedly lost someone dear as it had apparently been that woman named Alex. She felt sorry for her, she had never seen the Latina so wounded, she was always full of jokes and with so much energy, to see her in such an image of pain affected her. Lexa had taken a fondness for Raven who was really her only friend. She wanted to ease her pain, but she didn’t know what to do or what to say.

Lexa looked for some food in her backpack to offer Raven, approaching her slowly, kneeling beside her. Raven ignored her, she kept her eyes on the fire, lost in her thoughts.

\- Sorry Rav ... I'm sorry I reacted like that ... It's been too much for me to take in ...  
Raven didn’t respond, her eyes fixed with no expression but pain. Lexa, on impulse, took her hand to her friend's face, trying to raise her face to her, gently, to get her to look at her.  
\- You really loved her ...?

Raven felt suddenly naked before those beautiful green eyes she loved so much, but without that sweet and innocent essence of Alex. Now it was Lexa who spoke to her, but she was grateful that the cold attitude had disappeared, the look on Lexa’s face was sad and the Latina couldn’t understand how Lexa knew she loved Alex, but she could not deny it.  
The words didn’t come out to answer, she felt some shame, which only caused her to close her eyes, nodding with her head, letting a few tears flow down her cheeks. Lexa was shocked to confirm what was inside her, how could Raven have fallen in love with her? Who the hell was that woman who woke up in her place? What had she done with the people she loved?

Despite her mind being full of questions, she didn’t show anger or frustration to her friend, she simply walked over to her, holding her in silent affection, trying to help her with her pain.

Meanwhile at Cleveland General Hospital, gentle hands rested on Abby’s shoulders, squeezing them gently to wake her. Abby had fallen asleep at her daughter’s bedside still holding onto her daughter's hand and the attending physician of the intensive care unit had found her like that. It was someone Abigail Griffin knew well, they were an old friend from University, Kane Walton.

She wished their reunion had been in very different circumstances, she tried to smile a forced smile, but her old friend understood her.

\- It's been a while, but you're still as beautiful as ever, Abby ...  
\- Hi Kane, you always were good with those compliments! Tell me how my daughter is please. Have you done any tests to see what could have caused this heart attack?  
\- Yes, we have done several, but none have told us something that tells us why Clarke’s heart stopped. It's weird, but it can happen when the person is under intense stress and not eating properly perhaps? We noticed that Clarke’s glucose level is low and the red blood cells are too. She will need to eat better and definitely have a vacation. Has she been under any stress lately?  
\- Well, yes, she has been in charge of a worldwide technology company in which she has been under stress for the last 6 months. No wonder she has not eaten well, or rested as necessary. She is the thinnest I have ever seen her ...  
\- Abby, Clarke will recover, I have no doubt about it, Clarke has always been a strong girl, like her mother.  
\- Thanks Kane, I hope so. I'm surprised that she has not awakened yet ...  
\- Well if she has been resting so little, her body simply collapsed and now is resting how she could not before. It is best to let her do everything she needs. But come on, I'll get you a coffee in my office. If anything changes the nurse will let us know.  
\- Wait Kane, first I need to talk to the people who saved the life of my daughter by acting immediately, they are in the waiting room and ...  
\- Don’t worry, I already talked to them, I told them that it was not necessary that they stay there all night, that you were already here and that if anything happened with Clarke we would call them. I recommended a good hotel nearby. Who are they if I may ask? That man was a real giant!  
\- Hahaha ... That man is Gustus, he is Clarke’s bodyguard. And the woman is her personal assistant.  
\- Wow! Our little Clarke has a bodyguard and personal assistant? God! Time flies, the last time I saw her was when she was a girl going to school. I thought she would follow in your footsteps ...  
\- Oh, believe me, it's a long story, Kane. I guess I have time to tell you.  
\- Yeah, come on, the office is this way ...

In the mountains, the night was really cold, but so clear, it was beautiful to see the sky flooded with stars and that full moon that was as bright as daylight sun. After embracing for a long time, Lexa sat down next to Raven, offering her a sandwich and a piece fruit from the food she found in the plane wreckage. The Latina did not reject them this time, but the silence between them was deep, each woman was lost in her thoughts and feelings.

Suddenly they heard sound in the undergrowth in the dark that worried them a little. Immediately Lexa got to her feet, taking the gun in her hands, taking the safety catch off, ready to fire and held a flashlight in her other hand with which she illuminated the whole area around her, turning on her feet, trying to see the animal stalking them.

Raven sat up at seeing Lexa with the gun in her hand, holding it like an expert and somehow she became aware of what Lexa had done while she was unconscious. She was astonished at how trained her friend was to react in these circumstances.

\- Take this Rav, don’t be afraid ...

Lexa gave her a branch that was covered with gasoline, which lexa had ignited by the fire, Raven took it immediately, looking at her friend frightened.

\- Don’t worry, it is just in case you need to defend yourself, unfortunately we don’t have two weapons and I want to check the area, to see what animal may be stalking us. Don’t be scared, everything will be fine. I won’t be long.  
\- Lexa, no! Don’t leave me please ... Animals? Stalking us?  
\- Rav, calm down, don’t go near the fire, don’t worry, I just want to be sure we're safe.  
\- Lexa … What the hell ...?  
\- I'll tell you later Rav, I need to go to look, I'll come back ...

Raven felt a little frightened, nervously thinking about all kinds of animals that could be out there in her mind, from a snake to a huge bear. Her heart was beating fast and she didn’t feel very safe holding the fiery branch.

Lexa disappeared out of sight and that made her even more nervous. After a few minutes she was startled when she felt something touching her back, she jumped as she felt a hand go over her mouth, drowning the scream that emitted from the depths of her being. She turned to see Lexa, who asked her to be silence, whispering into her ear.

\- Shush ... Do not shout ... Do not make any noise Rav ... Stay calm ... Look ...

Lexa pointed her finger to where she wanted Raven to look, who was more than scared. When her eyes focused on what her friend was pointing to her, her heart stopped at seeing a huge white wolf walking near the fire, looking at them, it was at a distance but it could see them.

\- What the hell are you waiting for, Lex!  
\- Just be still and don’t raise your voice Rav.  
\- That wolf is going to attack, please shoot it now!

The wolf looked at them without coming closer to them, only watching them very calmly, walking from side to side, until it stopped when it heard the howling of wolves in the distance. The animal turned its head, looking in the direction of the darkness, then looking back at the two women for a moment before it disappeared into the shadows again.

\- Lexa you motherfucker!! Why the fuck didn't you shoot her?! Now she is going to warn her wolf pack that there is fresh meat for dinner!!!  
\- God Rav ... Even in these circumstances you haven’t lost your sense of humour ... I was missing it, the brunette said with a smile on her face, looking at a frightened Raven  
\- Hey, I'm not kidding ...  
\- I know you are not Raven but it knows we're armed, and the wolves will not come near the fire.  
\- Are you kidding? How the hell does that animal know you're armed?!  
\- Believe me, these animals are accustomed to being hunted, they know that what I have in my hand is something that causes them harm. And I know she didn’t tell her friends that we are here, otherwise she would have answered the call of her pack without moving from here. I don’t know why but she gave up on what could have been her dinner or that of her friends.  
\- I don’t believe this ... I'm not so sure! Also how do you know so much about this kind of thing?  
\- I have trained Rav, I spent time training as an elite soldier in the jungle. I always wanted to be ready to react to any kind of situation in my life, also losing myself in the jungle sometimes made me very happy, unplugged from the world, the people, the pressures I had to deal with daily.  
\- Lexa Woods, you're a like a Pandora’s box?! Elite training, lost in the jungle ... Well, I really appreciate it right now! God! My leg is killing me!!  
\- Yes, I know, Raven, I wish there was something more I can do to help you, but I did my best to straighten the broken bone, close the wound with some glue and disinfect it with some alcohol I found in the plane bar. Luckily there were aspirins in the first aid kit, but that's all Raven. You need medical attention, I hope the rescue group will find us tomorrow morning.  
\- God! Are you serious? You did all that with my leg while I was unconscious?! Who are you, Lexa Woods, some sort of covert undercover agent? CIA, FBI ...?  
\- Hahaha ... Rav ... No, it is just like I told you, I was trained, but I have my limits, your wound needs antiseptic and to be correctly closed with sutures, or maybe I would say from what I've seen you need an operation, that fracture looks very bad.  
\- Shit! It hurts like hell! I guess it's a bad fracture. But don’t feel sorry, thanks for looking after me.  
\- You're welcome Raven, you're my friend, I'd do anything for you. And I really feel bad how I reacted to everything you told me, I was really shocked, and it still revolves around in my mind...  
\- I understand Lex, but please don’t get angry with Clarke, she really loves you more you know, you don’t know everything she has done to help that empire of yours, even being polite to that hateful woman, your friend who is helping her to lead the company ...  
\- What hateful woman Rav ...? What friend of mine is helping Clarke in the company ...?  
\- That woman who studied with you at University ... What is her name ...? Is so weird that I can’t remember it ... It starts with N ... Ni ...  
\- DO NOT TELL ME!!! Please do not tell me it's NIYLAH WINTERS ?!  
\- YES THAT’S HER!! Don’t tell you?! Why not ...?!  
\- GOD NO!!! I don’t think she's helping Raven, but she's trying to damage the company! I must stop her as soon as possible ... SHIT!!! And I'm here in the middle of the mountains!! SHIT THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!! She is finally getting to do what she always wanted!! How the hell is she working with Clarke ?!  
\- Oh shit! Well, as far as I am aware, Nyliah was contacted, Clarke seems to be her assistant, Indra mentioned her, when you ... Well Alex asked her if she knew someone who could help Clarke take the CEO position, so that no one would notice your absence. No one in your business knows that you have lost your memories, your assistant insisted that it would be something very negative for the company if they knew. So Alex had to act as you in a way, and introduce Clarke as the new temporary CEO, claiming that you needed a long-term vacation, and that Niylah would be her right hand person in the company's business.  
\- Shit!! Indra, why the hell did you think of Nyliah?!! Well, I never told her what happened with bitch at the university, I was embarrassed. Shit! Shit!! That damn bitch must be laughing! ARGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!  
\- Oh, you don’t know how badly she has treated Clarke! I told the blonde that Nyliah is someone so hateful, I cannot stand her!  
\- Raven, how much power does that woman have in the company?  
\- Well I think she carries out the negotiations and Clarke signs the documents, that was the arrangement.  
\- NOOOOO Why did I not wake up from the operation with my memories!! This cannot be happening to me!!  
\- Hey! Do not call Alex a idiot, she was as lost as Clarke, she had no idea who the fuck that woman was!! Rather blame yourself!!

Lexa's green eyes locked on Raven's with defiance and some anger and frustration in them. She stared at her for a moment, meditating on her words, she knew that the Latina was right. It was all due to the fact that in her she had come across someone like Niylah Winters and a great secret, nobody could know what the hell that woman could do. She closed her eyes, clenching her fists, letting out a growl of anger, looking away.

\- Raven, you don’t understand, that woman is crazy and she will do anything to get revenge on me.  
\- What the fuck did you do her that after all these years that she is still obsessed in getting revenge?  
\- It is a very tumultuous story, we met University, we started as friends and soon Niylah took the relationship to another level. I told her that I was not open to romance, that I wanted sex and that was all that was between us and at the beginning she accepted it without drama. But after a while she began to make me jealous and insane. I told her that I didn’t want a relationship like that, she apologized, we continued and she thought I was going to marry her. I believed that in her fucking sick mind she has, or had, at that time, her only goal was my fortune, to be with me the CEO of the company. Her family was not one of the wealthiest, I found out later, she told us how the hell she got into Oxford, but I imagine that fucking some millionaire was what did it. The point is that I told her that I didn’t want to see her any more when we graduated, she reacted badly and vowed to take revenge on me, no matter how long it took her to get it and that was the last time I saw her. Now she’s sitting next to Clarke in my company! LEXA YOU ARE SO STUPID!! I should have known she would return someday, to do something, but this situation came as a fucking gift from heaven for her!!  
\- Hey, you shouldn’t blame yourself ... Okay, I'm contradicting myself, but listen to what I'm going say ... It's not your fault you lost your memory and this the damn situation has favored this bitch. Now the important thing is to try to stay alive until tomorrow and hope that the rescue team finds us soon ... Being here pisses me off and talking about that woman ... Shit the truth is that I need to pee ...  
\- Ok Rav, let me help you ... Put your arm over my shoulder ...  
\- Ahhhhhhhhh ... Shit!!!!!  
\- Shush ... Slowly ... Slowly ...  
\- Tell that to my bladder ... If I wait another minute I will pee in my pants ...  
\- Hahaha ... Hey no, please don’t make a need to change diapers ... I haven’t trained for that ...  
\- Oh, great! And what will you do when you have babies ... You will look at them shit and pissed crying, why have you not done the damn course of changing them?  
\- Hahaha!!!! You are amazing! That's why I love you Raven ... and no, I don’t intend to have children and if I ever do have them I think I have enough money to have people do it for me ...  
\- Oh sure you're the queen of java and you just jump into a pot of gold coins like Donald's Uncle! Shit! Sometimes I forget the millionaire that you are ... Well, I could feel it a little in your house in LA … Wow those cars ... and that mansion … and not to speak of that room … W  
\- You were in my LA mansion?! And what room do you mean Raven ...?  
\- Ermmmm ... Well it doesn’t matter ... The point is that there I realized the money you have, God!  
\- Oh you should see the mansion in the south of France, it is the biggest one that I own ... Well ... Do I even own it anymore? Or did my other self get rid of that mansion also?  
\- Don’t talk about her like this please Lex ... She had a kind heart, she valued others over her fortune you know? She was very pure and beautiful person ...  
\- Oh I see ... It is clear that I am a tyrant, this is like Dr.Jekyll and Mr.Hyde ... and I am Mr.Hyde? The cursed, the hateful, the materialist ...  
\- YOU ARE NOT! That is not what I'm trying to tell you, damn you ARE Her ... ALEXANDRIA!! Shit! Whether you are Alex or Lexa, it's inside you, it's only been out for these months and I know it's there and it always will be and I think over time you'll see it yourself and maybe you'll find the balance you need. Now let me pee ... I don’t usually have an audience when I do it, you know? Just help me lower my pants please and turn around, thank you ...  
\- Of course ...  
\- This is really so embarrassing ... Especially if we were doing this in other circumstances .. .

Raven commented as Lexa lowered her pants, slowly, taking care of her leg.

\- RAVEN! You cannot be thinking about that now...!! 

Lexa said, looking up at her friend as she finished lowering her pants.

\- You think that I am not human?? Well it was a joke ... Sorry.  
\- And with the balance ... I don’t know, it's never really shown in me before...

Lexa answered after turning around with her arms crossed over her chest, thinking about Raven's words.

\- Well, I think if you really love Clarke you're going to have to seriously consider it, I know she loves you just the way you are, but I think it would be good for you to try to find that balance within you.  
\- It sounds very easy but it is not Raven … I became the way I am for reasons, not only to have to be in charge of such an business empire.  
\- Well, whatever, the past is the past, you must live in the present, look around and see who is by your side, today that is Clarke and believe me the blonde has a heart of gold, but is also very fragile. Although she seems to be someone strong, and she is, she also has a very open heart and is someone transparent ...  
\- I don’t need you to describe her Raven, I have come to see that with my own eyes and I know you're right, I'm not good enough for her. But I was seriously trying, I wanted to change for her, her love was making it possible, until this damn tumor.  
\- Enough! Turn around and help me with my pants again.

Lexa turned round, noting Raven's sad expression after having said her confession

\- Hey! You are here now, right? When we get off this damn mountain and you meet her again, you can keep trying, she'll need you to do it now more than ever!  
\- I don’t know if I can Raven ... I cannot pretend to be someone I'm not ... I'm not that person who woke up from the operation ... I'm not Alex and I never could be.  
\- I'm not saying you have to try to be Alex, just try to find that balance inside of you, do it for Clarke, she deserves the best of you.  
\- I know it, I love her like I never loved anyone in my life, but I cannot deny what I feel right now, and that is I feel a bit hurt, left aside, changed by another woman who took my body for six months and Clarke fell in love with her without hesitation ... What if I cannot get close to that angelic figure of Alex? Clarke will never love me the way she did before, or how she did with Alex ... and that's gonna break me into pieces again, I don’t want that Raven, I don’t want to feel like that again ... I became that Lexa bitch Woods because I suffered a great loss when I was a teenager, a loss that forever changed my life, and if Clarke cannot return to love me it's going to be as painful as that loss and ...  
\- Lexa ... LEXA! Try ... Do not give up ahead of time. Clarke loves you madly, never doubt her love, I cannot predict how she will take your return, but imagine being her for a moment, everything she has had to go through all this time. You change from one person to another and then the business of the company and that huge responsibility, she has been incredible with her integrity and good predisposition. But one thing is for sure, she did it ONLY because she loves you, Lexa or Alex, to her you are one person. Something is set, she will never stop loving you, but you must be understanding and patient with her, give her time to adapt to the change, but do not despair or pressure her.  
\- I'll do what I can, I don’t want to lose her. You know, over the years I've learned not to fear anything in this life, but just thinking about losing Clarke produces an incredible agony within me ...  
\- You will not, you will not lose her, just try to fight for her.

Lexa stared at Raven with eyes full of fear. Just thinking about maybe losing Clarke's love was frightening her too much and she was not accustomed to feeling such weakness. Everything was so strange in her mind and in her soul.

She wanted to understand and put herself in Clarke's place, but it was hard for her to understand how she fell in love so soon with someone so different from her, even if it was her body, it was not her, Lexa, but at the same time she thought of that Alex who had taken her Place for six months. How could her mind have brought someone so different, where did that personality come from, was there somewhere in her a certain light that she had not noticed before?

Costia, her sweet love came to her mind for a moment, and sweet memories of them as teenagers, playing on the beach, running to each other, laughing, giving affection, that love so pure, so innocent, and she could remember how she was back then.

Someone completely different from what she had become, someone like that Alex who Raven had described to her. Was it then perhaps that Alex was somewhere inside her, simply asleep? And who for the space of those six months came back to life? But how...? And why now? But Raven interrupted her deep thoughts

\- I know Costia's story, Alex, well you told me, because Clarke had told Alex. I'm so sorry Lex, it must have been really horrible and I can understand how that tragedy turned you into that Lexa Woods, so cool and calculating. Sometimes the mind acts in strange ways to protect us from not suffering again like this. Do you sometimes think of her ...? By the way I saw your photos, she was really beautiful and you by her side was like seeing Alex herself, your smile, that happiness in your eyes ...  
\- Raven ... Please ... Costia was everything to me, losing her was the hardest thing I've ever experienced. I was so cowardly, I was the reason she lost her life that night. I can never forgive myself, I do not deserve Clarke's love, I do not deserve to live or feel love with anyone else ... I ...  
\- NO Lexa!! Do not say that nonsense, stop thinking and feeling like this! We all make mistakes in life, it is part of life, to learn from day to day. Besides you were a girl, you were too pressured by your family and hers, maybe I would have done the same thing as you. She had an incredible courage to say what she did that night, but it was a serious mistake. You were wiser in wanting to wait for you to be free from family ties legally. Lexa, you cannot blame yourself for it, because from where I see it, it was an error on your part, and you couldn’t react immediately, that's all. And besides, it was a tragic accident after all, she lost her balance, you didn’t push her, she didn’t to jump into the void. It was a misfortune in which you could do nothing about.  
\- NO Raven, I betrayed her, I left her alone there, with her tears running down her cheeks and her heart in pieces, I wasn’t able to lift my eyes and look at her for a moment. I thrust a dagger into her heart that night and pushed her into the void.

Lexa's eyes reflected on the fire and a gleam took over them, with tears that accumulated and began to fall like torrents. Raven looked at her in surprise and pain, she would have wanted so much to be able to remove that pain, that guilt of her heart for a moment. That love she felt for Alex surfaced in all her senses suddenly, desperately surfacing .

\- Lexa ... Come closer please ... Come sit here with me.

Raven asked her, motioning with her hand next to her body. Lexa looked at her with eyes so sad, so dejected, she walked over to her, sitting down beside her. The Latina opened her arms and cradled her, giving her little kisses in her hair, while Lexa clung to her friend's body, letting out that shameful pain, with sobs and despair.

It was something she had never been able to do since Costia had died before her eyes. For a moment she felt warm in that intense love of Raven and immediately she knew that the love of the Latina was deeper than that of a simple friend. Something inside said that Raven had feelings beyond friendship for her, but she couldn’t explain how she knew.  
After a few minutes, in which she released her grief, she felt much more relieved. She hugged Raven, feeling the beating of her heart, which was rather fast, while the latina's hands gave her affection, caressing her hair and arms.

\- Raven ... You were in love with Alex, right?

Suddenly Raven stopped all her movements, freezing at the direct and personal question from Lexa. Wondering how the hell she had guessed. She felt uncovered, naked in her soul and heart, and wasn’t sure how answer, but she knew it was foolish to try to lie to Lexa.

\- I'm so sorry Lex ... I didn’t want to, it was just ... But God! How do you know?  
\- Alex ... I think ... You had told her, right?  
\- Yeah, we talked about it in LA, but how ...? I don’t understand, you don’t have your memories ...  
\- No, but I remember things I cannot explain how, but I know. Don’t feel bad Raven. I think I understand why everyone had fallen in love with her ... and what did she say when you told her? Does Clarke know?  
\- She ... She was shocked at first, I felt, I feel so bad for it, I would never have done something like that on purpose. I love Clarke, she's like my sister, you know? How on earth did my stupid heart come up with that? But I just couldn’t stop it ... Alex understood it, she didn’t get angry or anything, she just helped me to understand it. We had decided that I would take time away from her and try to accommodate my thoughts and my feelings. And no, Clarke doesn’t know and Alex told me that she thought it would be the best that Clarke didn’t know, since the blonde wouldn’t take it so sympathetically. It was our secret, we didn’t want to hurt her ...  
\- Now it's our secret, I agree not to tell her, I'm sure it would devastate her and Raven, I don’t hate you for it, nor do I think you did it on purpose. I just think that you let yourself be carried by that innocent, sweet personality that apparently Alex possessed ... You are someone special Raven, you are warm, very sensitive, very honest, and very funny. I know that someday you will find that special person for you, who knows, a person like Alex is there somewhere in this world waiting for you to find them.  
\- You really think so ...? Well, I met someone on this trip to LA. But hey, I'm still with all these feelings for Alex inside me. And everything revolves around my head and my heart. But now she's gone ...

Unable to avoid it, Raven let out her tears that rolled down her cheeks to Lexa's face, who immediately separated from her and looked at her gently, putting her hands on her face, wiping away the tears.

Raven looked at those deep green eyes, she felt so much pain to have lost Alex and Lexa understood. Raven smiled through her tears, she closed her eyes and took one of Lexa's hands to her lips to kiss it tenderly, to which Lexa was a little surprised, but she felt an electric shock from those lips transmitting in her body. She could feel the enormous love that Raven felt for Alex and the pain of having lost her.

She didn’t move, she didn’t speak, she just let Raven transmit to her that intense and such pure love at the same time, it really shook her in the depths of her soul and she felt sorry for the latina. After a few seconds Raven released her hand, looking down at the floor somewhat embarrassed.

\- Oh, my God! Lexa excuse me ... I didn’t want ...  
\- No Raven, don’t apologize ... It's beautiful to feel how much you loved her. I suppose it was beautiful to her too, even though the circumstances were so difficult. You're a beautiful person Raven, never change. Tell me more about that person you met in LA? Come on ... and stop crying, or we're going to need more water, and we don’t have much lol ...  
\- Oh the person I met ... The beautiful, intelligent, enigmatic, sexy, architect ... Luna Rivers…

Raven began to tell her the story of the famous architect, someone Lexa knew a bit from comments around places, and she knew she was the ex-wife of Niylah Winters. She was surprised by all the works and plans that Alex had to do with hospitals, and those hotels for families of children staying in medical centers for long periods. She liked the idea, she would keep it in her plans now and to continue forward.

But mostly she liked to know that Raven had found someone in Luna who could calm her heart, give her a chance to love and feel good. She really wanted this relationship to have a good future. From the references she had for the architect, she was a very intelligent, serious, and a good mother. She'd never heard much of her private life, which meant she was not as promiscuous as her crazy, crazy ex-wife.

After the long talk the friends were ready to finally try to rest. They were exhausted after so much talking, tears and exposed feelings. But Lexa didn’t really want to fall asleep, she needed to be alert, to take care of possible attacks of wild animals. She new that perhaps they wouldn’t approach the fire if she kept it burning, putting branches steadily in it but still she was not completely sure.

She stared at the sky for a moment, staring at the twinkling stars above her, so immense, so magical, beside that huge moon so luminous. At the same time she clasped her hands to her mouth, trying to warm them. Raven was sleeping soundly and she watched her for a moment, remembering the long talk with her.

She would never have imagined that the Latina could fall in love with her, but at the same time it was not really her, but that part of her as unreal as Alex. For a second, only for a second she wondered what she felt for Raven, she shook her head as if to avoid the subject, telling herself that she was going crazy. Her heart belonged to Clarke and only to her, though Raven's love was something beautiful and very warm, and she could feel it inside her, but she knew perfectly well that she didn’t feel the same way.

She adored Raven, but only as a friend, the best friend she'd had since Costia. She really pitied the Latina to have revealed those feelings, but she didn’t blame her, she knew that someone like Alex could love anyone who had a heart as warm as Raven. She thanked her for her honesty, and she wished that Luna Rivers would fill that emptiness in the sweet and passionate heart.

Meanwhile in Cleveland, Abigail had returned to her daughter's side and had fallen asleep with her head resting on the side of Clarke's arm. The blonde began to open her eyes slowly, beginning to distinguish the familiar sounds of the devices that controlled her vital signs, and immediately feeling the oxygen mask on her face.

She had a little headache, and it was hard for her to think clearly. Slowly she was regaining the clarity of the situation and her mind was waking up when she immediately felt panic with the image of Alex and Raven. She jumped a little and the monitors began to sound the alarms. Abigail woke up immediately looking at the monitors and her daughter, whom she saw with open eyes in a face full of panic. She approached her, taking her face in her hands as a nurse came into the room.

\- Clarke! Calm down ... You're fine, you're in hospital. Try to calm yourself ...  
\- Ma ...? What hospital ...? Alex ... Raven ... Are they okay?  
\- Clarke, now you must relax. Daughter, you suffered a cardiac arrest on the plane and thank God they were able to get you down to here in Cleveland and bring you to the hospital. So now I need you to just focus on yourself honey, please ... You must help us.  
\- Heart attack?! How the hell, I don’t suffer any cardiac anomaly!? Are you sure? But where are Alex and Raven please? Ma, I need to know ... Please ...  
\- Clarke, listen to me, it's serious, your heart doesn’t need you to stress it like this. Please. You need to rest and relax, we will talk about them later.  
\- NO mother Tell me where are my girlfriend and my friend right now!!

The monitors were flashing red, Clarke's heartbeats were very high and her mother couldn’t calm her. Immediately she looked at the nurse who was preparing a sedative for her daughter and she nodded her head for her to inject it into Clarke’s iv. Abigail knew that she couldn’t tell her daughter that her girlfriend and her best friend’s plane had crashed and that they still didn’t know anything about them or about the plane. It would be the worst thing Clarke could know at this time as her heart was still somewhat delicate.

Clarke tried to sit up in the bed by taking hold of her mother's shirt, looking at her desperately with her intense blue eyes that turned crystal clear. Clarke sensed something terrible inside her, something that had happened to Alex and Raven and despaired even more with the response from her mother which indicated nothing good.

Suddenly she felt her body loosen, her hands loosened from her mother's clothes and her eyelids became heavy, falling asleep immediately. Her mother held her head and she rested it on the pillow.

Caressing her daughter’s face tenderly, she knew that she couldn’t hide the terrible reality of the plane crash from her daughter for a long time, or sedate her constantly. She would tell her, but she prayed that they would soon have some news of her girlfriend and friend.

After a few minutes when the monitors calmed down and all Clarke’s vital signs returned to normal, she decided to go outside for coffee. The night would be long and she needed to be awake. As she waited for her coffee from the waiting room machine, her phone vibrated. She looked at the screen and saw that it was a message from Indra, asking her to call her when she could, which she did immediately.

\- Hello, Dr. Griffin, i asked you to call because apparently they have seen from the air what would perhaps be parts of the plane. Even if the rescue part are not sure that it is theirs, but this is something to be hopeful. Lexa has a chip in her body, it was implanted when she became CEO of the company in case she was kidnapped or lost as in this case. The signal has been detected and would only activate if she is still alive. So at least we have hope that she has survived. Now the searchers have a signal that they can follow, but night makes everything much more difficult, they will resume the search early in the morning. We hope to find them soon. It has also begun to rain in the mountains where they have apparently crashed, making the search even more difficult.  
\- Oh my God! Thank you for telling me this, Indra, I really needed to hear some positive news. I really hope they can find them soon, but I'm glad to know that at least apparently Ms.Woods is alive. But they are in the mountains, maybe badly injured and now it's raining?! It doesn’t give me very good feelings ...  
\- Oh well if it helps, Ms.Woods was trained as an elite soldier, she was trained to survive in situations like this. She is an expert in surviving in jungles, mountains, ice, in short all types of terrain and extreme situations, she even knows some first aid. I assure you that if she is alive, there is a great possibility that we will find her. She knows very well what to do until then. I hope Miss Reyes also survived.  
\- Indra remember that it is not Lexa Woods that is there, it is Alex, someone who has no memories of anything related to Lexa's past!! But she may regain her memories, you don’t know how much I wish at this moment that it has happened, that Lexa’s memories have returned, that it would give them more chance of survival in this extreme situation!  
\- Yes, you are right, for a moment I forgot that Ms.Woods has memory loss. I also wish like you that maybe she has recovered her memory, it would really be something very helpful in this situation.  
\- Well, we have to be positive, we know that at least Alex or Lexa is alive, that leaves me a little calmer. And I pray that Raven has survived too. I'm glad to have something positive to tell to my daughter, in the midst of this tragedy.  
\- How is Clarke? Has she woken?  
\- Yes, thank God she has, but we had to sedate her because she began to despair, asking for Ms.Woods and Raven. I couldn’t tell her that they had an accident and that we didn’t know anything about them. Now I can at least give her hope when I tell her.  
\- Oh, sorry to hear that, Dr. Griffin, but I'm glad she's awake at least. I don’t want to disturb you anymore, I'll let you know if we have more news, but it will be tomorrow at the earliest before we know anything more.  
\- Thanks Indra and you haven’t disturbed me, please keep me informed. Thanks again and have a good night.  
\- Good evening, Dr. Griffin.

Abigail ended the call, closing her eyes, grateful that she had something positive to tell her daughter the next time she woke up, she would tell her what happened to the plane of her girlfriend and her best friend. She wanted them both to be alive and to survive until the rescue team could hopefully find them in the morning.

She took her coffee and went back to the bedside of her sleeping daughter, where her friend Kane joined her, staying with her for the rest of the night.

In the mountains, Lexa was awakened by the drops that began to wet her face. She was grateful that she had placed Raven under a large tree that protected her from the rain. She joined her as the rain came down heavier, with wind that blew her hair around her face. She wrapped her arms around her knees trying to warm herself, to get some warmth. The fire had been extinguished by the rain and she only had the light of a flashlight in her hand to see by. Her senses suddenly became alert, hearing the sound of broken wood, as if some animal was walking in the direction of them.

Immediately she stood, her weapon in her hand, shining her flashlight around her, slowly turning on her feet, the rain was still falling heavily. Her hair was soaked and her face wet from the heavy rain that fell on her. But her eyes were wide open, checking everything around. The sounds grew louder and got closer and closer to them, she couldn’t see where the animal was coming from, the panic was playing tricks on her. She tried to stay calm, she had been trained for this but she cursed the rain, which made it difficult to see much around her. This combination with the cold wind meant that she was freezing cold, her hands were trembling, trying to hold the gun firmly in both hands.

When suddenly a sound close to her side made her turn toward the body of Raven, who slept on, when she spotted the great white wolf, apparently the same one that had appeared earlier. The wolf was standing next to Raven's body, she wished she could shoot it before it attacked Raven, but the animal did not, it only looked at Lexa intensely and strangely.

Lexa thought for a second of raising her gun and aiming for the wolf, but not knowing why, she didn’t, she simply stared at her, hypnotized. She noticed that the animal's eyes were strange, they were like a blue/green colour and they were starting to light up, she had never seen a wolf with those eyes. She immediately felt that the animal was familiar to her and she thought it was madness, it was an internal struggle between her soul and her mind.

But she simply couldn’t move, she didn’t act, and her friend Raven's life was at stake, if she didn’t raise that weapon to aim and shoot that animal, the latina could be her dinner in a matter of minutes. But she could not, she was paralyzed and she didn’t understand why. Suddenly the animal lay down next to Raven, slowly placing her face onto her legs, especially her badly injured leg. Lexa’s eyes widened, she was panicking, she knew that the smell of blood could make the wild animal attack Raven at any time, but she did not understand why the hell Raven didn’t wake up, she hoped that she was okay. But in part she was grateful because Raven's panic could react really badly in perceiving that fear to the wolf.

Little by little Lexa could feel that her panic was fading, she looked at the animal that was imposing in size and beauty. It’s actions surprised the young woman, she could not understand that this huge wild animal was acting like a dog, and a familiar dog, who had simply come to give them company, and to give them warmth. Without knowing why she began to move toward the wolf who looked at her intensely but not with a desire to attack her, but rather following her movements, calmly without any aggressive expression on her face. Lexa kept walking slowly, the rain falling on her, clouding her eyes a little at a time, she wiped her eyes so she wouldn’t lose sight of the animal, who didn’t even bother to look beyond them.

When she was finally was within inches of the wolf, Lexa crouched down and the animal lifted its huge head, looking at her with its incredible and enlightened eyes and immediately Lexa felt like an electric shock had run through her body that made her think of the image of her beloved Costia.

She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the love of her girlfriend, that pure, innocent and such intense love. Her heart was filled with memories as vivid as if she were back there at that time. After a few minutes enjoying this spiritual journey of sweet memories, she opened her eyes again and still could only see the image of Costia sitting in front of her instead of the wolf. She was completely illuminated with a light of blue and white around her body and she smiled at her.

For a few seconds Lexa tried to rub her eyes, to get out of the hallucination she was having because she clearly thought it was that, or that the animal had killed her in a second, and she was lying in paradise with her deceased loved one, she couldn’t move a muscle of her wet body, she couldn’t make sound. Everything around her had been paralyzed, wind, rain, coldness in her body. She felt like she was in another dimension, and only lost in the beautiful face of Costia, who simply seemed to be an angelic being.

Meanwhile in Cleveland, Clarke opened her eyes again, somewhat dazed. She hated being sedated, but as soon as her mind was clear her fears came back to her. She sat up in bed and saw her mother sleeping in a chair next to her.

She watched her for a moment, she knew that her mother would do anything to protect her and for a moment she loved to see her there taking care of her as when she was a little girl. For a brief moment she smiled, remembering that happy time of her life, when her parents gave her a home so full of love, protection and joy. But the images vanished at once when her mother suddenly opened her eyes and rose from her chair like a spring in her direction, fearing that Clarke would again have a panic attack ...

\- Oh my God, Clarke!  
\- Don’t be scared, mother. I'm fine. But hell I don’t want to be sedated anymore, my head weighs tons. Mom, why the hell did you do that!?  
\- Sorry Clarke, we had to ... We cannot let you stress. Your heart is fine but you must rest and keep quiet.  
\- Mom, tell me what has happened to Alex and Raven, please. Do not lie to me, I know something has happened to them.  
\- Clarke ...  
\- Mom, tell me, the anguish and your evasive answers doesn’t help me keep calm, I assure you.  
\- Clarke, unfortunately they had an accident with the plane. The control tower lost contact with the plane and now they are looking for it in the mountains between Colorado and Nebraska, which was the last contact data they had with the pilot.  
\- No no no no!!! MY God Mom !!  
\- Clarke, I need you to calm down please ... I know it's not easy, but listen to me, please. Indra has informed me that last night they have managed to find some remains of the plane ...  
\- NOOOO!!!  
\- Listen, Clarke, listen to me ...  
Abigail held her daughter's face in her hands, trying to get her attention.  
\- Indra told me that Alex has a chip in her body, which indicates her location and only activates if she is alive! Do you hear me?! And that chip has activated daughter!  
\- What?!  
Clarke was in such shock that she found it difficult to understand what her mother had just told her.  
\- This means that Alex is alive! And I assure you that they will find her soon! Tomorrow the rescue team will resume the search at first light. They had to stop the search for bad weather in the mountains and poor visibility as the night fell.  
\- My God Mom! This cannot be happening, how did this happen to their plane?!  
\- They don’t know it yet, the weather was good, so was not that which brought the plane down, discard that. At the moment they think it may have been a mechanical defect with the plane.  
\- Please tell me this is a nightmare from the effects of the damn sedatives Ma...? !! This cannot be true!  
\- I'm afraid it is true, it's real ... and you don’t know how sorry I am, but please we need you not to worry.  
\- Don’t worry? Do you really expect me not to worry? Alex and Raven are there in those mountains, they may be alive but surely they badly injured, in bad weather and with wild animals, and I don’t want to imagine anymore … Mom, we are talking about my girlfriend and my best friend!! How the hell do you think I feel?!!  
\- I know daughter, I swear I know, but if you don’t remain calm you could suffer a new heart attack, and I don’t want you to be sedated all the time until we know more news about Alex and Raven. I need you to settle down, Clarke, I need you to think about yourself for a damn moment!!

Clarke looked defiantly at her mother, straight in the eye, she knew her mother wished the best for her and was worried about her, but what she asked was simply ridiculous, impossible. But something was certain, she needed to calm down and relax as her mother wanted her to do.

She wanted to leave the hospital and travel to Colorado right away. She needed to be there when they found her girlfriend and best friend. The only thing she wanted was for Raven to be alive too. Knowing that there were high hopes with Alex being alive had calmed her down a little, but immediately her fears came back, thinking that if they were alive, they were in a very serious situation, with bad weather in the mountains, badly injured probably and possibly being stalked by wild animals.

It was too much for her dazed mind to cope with. She tried to breathe deeply, she needed to show her mother that she could stay calm, even if it was acting. She needed to get out of the hospital in the morning. She cursed her damn heart and for a moment paused to think about how strange it had been for her to suffer a heart attack when she never showed signs of heart problems in her life.

Her professional mind was trying to analyze her own medical condition. After a few minutes everything fell into place, she could only attribute it to what was that spiritual connection that she had with Lexa/Alex.

\- Clarke you must rest now, I know it's all very tragic right now, but you need to rest and calm down. I promise you that as soon as Indra gives me some news I will let you know immediately. Please lie back and try to get some sleep.

Clarke didn’t answer her mother, but she lay back, while her mother stroked her face and head tenderly, smiling at her.

\- Thank you mom for being here with me. Don’t worry, I'll be fine.

She said it with a faint smile on her face, trying to show calmness and security to her mother, she needed to show her that image. She needed to leave that hospital when she opened her eyes in the morning and nothing would stop her.

Then she allowed herself to be caressed by her mom, closing her eyes and letting herself go into the world of dreams, she felt very tired really, her body felt fatigued and her mind heavy.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

\- Alexa ... My sweet love you are not imagining me ... I am Costia ...

Lexa couldn’t answer, she was in shock, opening her eyes wide, words didn’t come out of her, but her eyes immediately filled with tears, her chest felt heavy, and her breathing was difficult to recover.

Suddenly she felt her hands warm and she looked at them for a moment, it was Costia's luminous hands caressing her gently. She could feel that magical touch, so real that she shuddered in the depths of her soul. Then she raised her green tearful eyes to those of that angel in the image of her beloved Costia, who still smiled at her with tenderness.

\- Don’t cry, love, everything will be fine.  
\- Costia?! How can it be you ...? I'm hallucinating?  
\- No, Alexa, it's time we talked about love.  
\- But Costia ... You don’t know ...  
\- I know how have you been punished? How have you suffered that agony in silence? How have you become someone who is not you? Yes, my love, I know everything, I have seen everything and you don’t know how I have suffered with you.  
\- I used to ... I will never forgive myself ...  
\- Shush ... Listen to me please, it's never been your fault, my love, we were girls, I was reckless, impulsive. I was so in love with you that I just wanted to shout it to the four winds and let the world know how much I loved you. But you were right, you always were and I didn’t listen to you. I let myself be taken by my immature feelings and the rest was just an accident. Unfortunately it was my time to leave this world and that is something that nobody can avoid, the moment that you must leave this life. I felt so much pain that I left you and that my departure left you with pain and guilt that you have lived with since then.  
\- Don’t think that, I didn’t, I was so cowardly, but it was not because I didn’t love you madly, believe me please, it was just ...  
\- I know love, you don’t have to explain it to me, when you cross the line to this side, you understand everything, much more than the human mind can show us when we are in our bodies. But now I want you to remove that guilt from your soul, I want you to look me in the eyes and let that pain leave you because it has been unnecessary and has transformed you into someone who is not my sweet Alexandria. You have been tormented for so many years without meaning ...  
\- Costia ... I miss you so much ... I still love you so much ...  
\- I know honey, we'll always love each other, remember? We promised that day on that beach when we were little and you gave me a starfish that you had found. You swore that you would never stop loving and protecting me, and you did love, believe me, my short life was wonderful because you were by my side. But now you have to go on with your life, for both of us, now that you have found your soulmate you must fight for her, do not let her go. Clarke is someone special and loves you deeply and I know how much you love her.  
\- I ...  
\- No, my love, it's okay, you don’t know how happy I am that you found her and that you allowed your heart to break free of those absurd ice chains in which you had imprisoned yourself in all these years. I want you to feel completely free to love Clarke, to live with her that beautiful life that you are destined to live. But for this you must leave the burden of guilt here and now. I've come to help free you, it's time to let go of it love, to let go of that guilt, free yourself from the pain and the darkness so you can feel better, stronger to fight for that love that will not be easy. But believe me, at the end of the road there will be a happy ending for both of you and I will be there to live it with you. What is destined to remain united in this universe will do so through the infinity of all times and distances, never forget that.  
\- But how can I let that guilt out of my heart Costia, I still feel it inside of me ...  
\- Listen to me, you've always been Alexandria Nathalie Woods, I still remember when we were girls and the quarrels we had, incredible after all these years some things don’t change!  
\- Hahaha ... I still am ... I think it's part of me ...  
\- It is and that should be your weapon of power to sustain this incredible love that you are living with Clarke.  
\- But I feel that I have been forgotten ... I feel hurt ...  
\- Alexa, stop ... She has not deceived you, she has only loved you no matter what personality you adopt, Alex or Lexa. In your heart you are the same person love, you must understand it, don’t feel foolishly deceived. You would have done the same ...  
\- I don’t know ... I ...  
\- You have a stubborn head, and if you start to see things from an approach beyond your eyes, you will lose her. You will lose the love of your life. Don’t let the shadows of pride take away the possibility of being happy next to the person who is destined to live by your side.

Lexa stood for a moment, looking at that beautiful face of Costia, so that she could always see it. She remembered all those funny gestures when she spoke, that infinite tenderness in her eyes, so beautiful, so expressive.

She remained hypnotized for an instant, her mind went away, her heart too. But suddenly that beautiful face of Costia transformed into Clarke's and that frightened her, causing her to jump back, staring at the image of her beloved Clarke in front of her. She wondered if she was going crazy ...

\- Don’t be scared love, I'm sorry I returned you to the moment like this, but look at me, she is your soulmate, your eternal love, your traveling companion in this life that you must live for many many years yet. I know how much you love each other, so for the beautiful time that you and I live I want to free you from your shadows, your guilt, your pain, so that you can live the light of this love with Clarke. Now if you want to tell me something, say it, because after I release you, you will not see me again, not like this opportunity that I have been given, to help you a little to achieve that happiness. But you'll see me one day, I promise.  
\- Costia ... I ... I have loved you like no one in my life ... You have been the best memory I have of my childhood and adolescence. You were my first love. You gave me wings to fly, you taught me to dream to believe, to love. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry to have disappointed you that night, I was a coward, my parents ... Yours ... Everything ... It was too much for me, a silly 18 year old girl who didn’t know how to fight for her love.  
\- You're beautiful, you know … You always been Alexandria, and it was so easy to fall in love with you because not only were you, and still are, beautiful on the outside but inside you are even more so. Only you don’t know, you think you're somebody horrible, cold, dark, but you've only created it to stop feeling that pain. You cannot be Alex, you're Lexa, but Alex is part of you and over time you can find that balance in your soul, and you'll be ready to re-encounter that soul mate. Now love, it's time to say goodbye to that pain, to that guilt in your soul and heart. You must let me go for now ...  
\- Costia I cannot let you go ... I love you … I always will ...  
\- Exactly, you always will love me, and I will always be by your side every step of the way, believe me, I will always be there love. I promise I'll come back to you ... You'll know when you look me in the eyes, there you will find me ... But now I want you to look at me and give me your hands, just relax, let yourself be carried by my love, by my light ... Do not fear love ... Come here ... I will always love you Alexandria, always ... Now, with the power of our love and that of the Universe that has been granted to me, Alexandria Nathalie Woods, I release you from your shadows, of your guilt, of your pain … That the light of the Universe and of my love enlighten forever your soul and heart ... Be happy love ...

Costia's illuminated image took her hands, and Lexa's body began to illuminate completely like her lover's, who looked at her with loving eyes and a smile on her lips, which she slowly brought her own, giving her the most tender, magical and special kiss she has ever felt in her soul, lighting up everything in her being, feeling at the same time an enormous liberation.

It was so real, so divine, so unique in its essence, that she felt a great energy took possession of her body and soul, she closed her eyes only for an instant, for the intensity she felt inside herself, letting the light of that angel invade her, cleanse her, free her from her shadows of pain and guilt.

After a few minutes, a great peace suddenly enveloped her, next to a beautiful internal heat, her skin was tingling and her mind quiet, she could only feel her heart beating fast but calm at the same time.

She opened her eyes and the image of Costia had vanished, the rain had stopped and the clouds had gone, letting her see the stars again and that beautiful and magical moon shining down on her. She felt that something had changed within her, she felt overwhelmed with great relief, peace, and hope of being able to begin live again, she could even swear she felt joy within herself, something she had not felt for many years.

She looked at her friend Raven, who slept calmly and moved to lie by her body, surrounding her with her arms, letting herself be carried away by the tiredness and emotions she had just experienced, by the divine magical encounter she had just had with her beloved Costia. For some reason she was sure it was all so real.

Her eyes searched the stars, flickering in the darkness of the sky, when she could clearly see Costia's face for the last time smiling at her as it faded into the universe.  
She smiled, feeling the love, the light inside her and she thanked Costia, she felt alive and with strength to fight for the love of her life. But not before looking at those stars for the last time and speaking to her beloved angel ...

\- Thank you love, I will always love you my sweet Costia ... Until we meet again...


	19. "Coming back home..."

\- That was wonderful and magical! Lexa, the Angels exist and I just saw one.

Raven said as she was held in the arms of a very surprised Lexa, who still smiled, feeling the light and love of her beautiful angel Costia.

\- Did you see her too, Raven?  
\- Of course I did, I wouldn’t have told you otherwise. You have a beautiful angel at your side.  
\- Yes, I know it, my friend. You know maybe I don’t need to ask, but can what you just witnessed stay between us Raven?  
\- Yes, you don’t need to ask it, but stay calm, something so heavenly like that is not something that you just tell people. It is something that doesn’t happen often and we should be grateful and feel blessed by it. Wow I've never seen a heavenly being, God! She was really beautiful and I’m so happy that you are finally released from your torture of guilt. Lex, now you must really meditate on your life, on how you wish to proceed from now on.  
\- I know, I feel something different inside and that guilt really is gone from me. But that doesn’t mean that I am like Alex.  
\- I didn’t mean that. I know you cannot be Alex, but like I said before, she's there, inside you, she's part of you. You just have to try to find that balance and I have faith that now after releasing your guilt, thanks to your angel, it will be something much easier, but it will probably take time. Don’t force yourself to change, that would be silly, but don’t forget about it. Remember that Clarke is going to need you to do it for her.  
\- I hope I can do it Raven. I really am afraid of how Clarke will react when she knows that I have regained my memory. Especially as you told me how she had fallen in love with that personality so different from from mine. I am afraid that I cannot fulfill her expectations.  
\- Lex, don’t think like that, you have to give the blonde the chance. It won’t be easy for her, imagine, every six months she has to adapt to a new personality in the same body, its something very hard don’t you think? Give her time, patience and just love her, give her security of your love for her. Don’t reproach her for continuing to love you even if you have changed your personality those 6 months.  
\- I can't deny it, it still hurts a little bit. It’s not easy for me to also accept that as normal.  
\- And tell me what part of this crazy story has been anything "normal" in terms of "normality"? You, a multimillionaire who falls in love with a simple waitress and opens her heart to someone she barely knows. She, letting herself be led by an apparently cold and authoritarian "playgirl" who is her boss. Excuse me, but at what point in this story do you think it was normal?  
\- Hahaha ... Thanks Raven, thanks for being so special. For being my friend and for being here with me.  
\- Well it’s nothing, but I wish I wasn’t here, I'm honest, not at least with this broken leg that is seriously killing me ... Are there more of the pills that you gave me before? God! It hurts like hell!  
\- Oh yes, excuse me, with all that happened I didn’t give you a new pack of them, here they are Raven.  
\- Thanks Lex, and stay calm, everything will settle in time, give it time, and give time to Clarke. I have never seen two people love each other as much as you two. I do not doubt for an instant that you are soul mates, like Costia told you. So let the love that binds you guide you from now on.  
\- You really are special Raven Reyes. I love you!

Lexa rushed over to her friend, wrapping her arms around her in a show of her affection, to which Raven gave herself a smile of pleasure. Although her feelings for Alex were still there lodged in her soul she knew that the one that was hugging her was Lexa, her friend, and so felt comforted.

Back with Clarke, a voice tried to wake her, her eyes still felt heavy, as did her head. It was obvious that she had been given more sedatives while she was asleep and was really irritated at that. She opened her blue eyes slowly, it was hard to focus, the sunlight coming into the room was too bright. But after a few minutes she found the beautiful face of a nurse, who smiled at her and spoke to her gently.

\- Good morning Miss Griffin, I'm glad you have woken up. I'm Marie, your nurse on this shift. How do you feel?  
\- As if an elephant has sat all night on my head! Why the hell did they keep sedating me when I asked them not to?  
\- I'm sorry, I imagine they were orders from the doctor on duty who attended you last night. But the effect will soon pass don’t worry. Do you want to have breakfast?  
\- I imagine so. Well, forgive me Marie, I know that you always take the patient's' anger with the doctors. It's not your fault, but I hate feeling so dizzy and weak. I need to be discharged today.  
\- I don’t think it's going to be possible, Ms. Griffin. I don’t really believe that you will be discharged today, perhaps tomorrow, if today there is no symptoms. Remember that you have suffered a cardiac arrest.  
\- I know Marie, believe me, I understand more than you think. I am almost a doctor, I am missing a couple of months of my residency.  
\- Oh ... Well then, we have a brand new and beautiful doctor here.

Clarke was somewhat surprised by the nurse's remark but she wasn’t too bad either. Gray eyes, wise face, white skin, dark blond hair. The nurse also winked and smiled at the particular comment, amicable and somewhat daring. The blonde doctor looked at her for a moment, not sure what to say. But the nurse noticed the rare moment of silence, somewhat uncomfortable, she prepared to help her to sit up in the bed.

\- Come on, I'll help you sit up so you can have breakfast. If you really plan to get out of here today, you better show good signs of health. But, you know that, right?  
\- Yes I know. What time is it, please?  
\- Let me see ... It's ... 9:34 in the morning.  
\- Good heavens! Who is my doctor? I mean the one that I need to ask to discharge me.  
\- Your doctor is Dr. Walton, but his shift is over. I think he'll be back at four in the afternoon. Until then I could talk to Dr. Brewster. She'll be here at about 10:30.  
\- No, that's too late! I need to talk to her right now, Marie. Could you tell her please? It's really important, I need to travel to Colorado as soon as possible.  
\- Well, I'll see what I can do. Now you better eat something if you want to be discharged. It's always a good sign to have an appetite ... Well, you know that better than I do, Doctor?

The nurse placed her breakfast onto her tray with a mischievous smile on her face as she winked again, which surprised Clarke a little, but her mind was beyond the flirtation with that nurse. She needed to get out of the hospital and fly to Colorado as soon as possible.

A short time later, a doctor with long chestnut hair, brown eyes and glasses that made her seem more serious than she really was, appeared in the room, with her hands in the pockets of her white doctor's coat open, and a stethoscope hanging from her neck.

Clarke had finished eating her breakfast, almost forcing herself to eat the food, she had no real appetite, thinking about her girlfriend and her friend. Even without knowing if Raven had survived.

The doctor hardly looked at her, going straight to the folder at the foot of her bed, with all of Clarke's records in since she had been admitted. After a couple of minutes, the doctor finally raised her eyes to meet the expectant blues of the patient who had been impatient to see her, the wait had irritated the brunette doctor.

\- Good morning Ms.Griffin ... I'm Dr. Brewster, how are you feeling today? The nurse told me you needed to talk urgently to me. Is there a problem?  
\- Good morning Dr. Brewster, it is very important that I be discharged as soon as possible. I need to fly to Colorado as soon as possible, it is that my ...  
\- I know Ms.Griffin, I know what happened to your girlfriend and friend, so I'm very sorry. but what you ask for is impossible at the moment. You were admitted with a respiratory cardiopulmonary arrest, we are still doing tests. I'm afraid we cannot release you until tomorrow.  
\- But you don’t understand Doctor. I have no history of heart problems, nor any in my family, this has simply been due to a prolonged state of stress and poor diet and little rest. And also you cannot hold me here against my will, I'm almost a doctor and I know how it works. So I'd appreciate you signing my discharge papers because I need to get out of here now.  
\- Look, I really understand your desperation. The situation with your loved one is difficult, but you must understand that it is important that we are sure that your heart attack is simply a result of what you have just described. As you are almost a doctor you must know how important it is for me to let you leave this hospital with the assurance that your heart is well. On the other hand, it is true, I cannot hold you against your will, but please let us be sure that everything is fine. We will discharge you tomorrow.  
\- No! I'm sorry, Dr. Brewster, I cannot wait for you to do all the tests and be discharged tomorrow. I need to go now. From what I read in that folder, there is no indication that the same thing can happen again. I understand your position, believe me, but I cannot wait. I must go now, so please get me my discharge papers. I will be absolutely under my own supervision and responsibility.  
\- Well, Ms. Griffin, I don’t agree but I will to make a call to Dr. Watson, who's in charge of your care here at the hospital. I really hope you know what you're doing, without risking your life. This has been a very serious situation with your health, you are aware of that, right?  
\- I am, Dr. Brewster. Now please don’t waste any more time and make that call.  
When the Doctor left the room to make the call, Clarke's mother Abigail came in with a smile on her face as she saw her daughter sitting up in bed. But to Clarke's mind it was not a joy to see her mother, it only meant trouble and extra difficulty leaving that hospital.  
\- Clarke! How do you feel?  
\- Good mother, good morning to you too. Dr. Brewster was arranging my discharge and I would like you to help me because I must fly to Colorado as soon as possible. I need to call Indra, to arrange the jet ...  
\- No way Clarke! What do you think you're doing? And you Dr Brewster, why the hell are you planning to discharge her today?  
\- You will not fuck with me Mother, you know very well that you cannot keep me here against my will. I'm fine, otherwise I would stay. I believe I have good enough medical knowledge to self-evaluate.  
\- Clarke, you're crazy! You cannot just leave the hospital one day after you've had a heart attack! We need to be sure that we do not ...  
\- Mother ... Listen to me ... I know it will not happen again. You must trust what I tell you. I know you're worried and it's logical, but I'm fine and I need to go to Colorado, waiting here for news is much worse for me.

Abigail was looking at her daughter, still disapproving of the decision, but she knew she couldn’t hold her against her will. Her eyes flashed with despair but she had to respect Clarke's decision. She simply surrendered to the fact that her daughter was leaving the hospital and she nodded, looking at an expectant Doctor Brewster, then silently leaving the room at the sad look of her daughter.

Meanwhile in the mountains, the first rays of the sun awoke Raven slowly, who thought she was still asleep as she smelt fresh coffee. She opened her eyes, meeting Lexa’s, who was sitting by a new fire she had made and to her amazement she was making coffee.

\- How the hell...? Where did you get coffee?  
\- Good morning to you too Raven ... Oh I went to the wreckage to see if I could find anything useful and I was lucky. So we have coffee and some bread and jam, how do you feel?  
\- God! As if a train has hit me. But my leg doesn’t look too good, I think it's swollen.  
\- Let me see it ...?

Lexa approached Raven, carefully lifting the blanket, finding that the condition of her friends leg was bad. The wound was very swollen and infection was clearly visible, she knew that if Raven was not treated soon she could lose her leg. Her face betrayed her concern, something that didn’t go unnoticed by her Latin friend, who immediately felt fear.

\- It's very bad, right?  
\- Raven ...  
\- Say it Lex, I'm not a girl, I can read your face ... So don’t lie to me ...  
\- If they don’t find us soon I'm afraid you might lose your leg. I'm sorry Raven ... But I cannot do more for the wound, I've done the basics, but obviously with such a wound you need antibiotics, professional attention and I'd even say an operation, but I'm not a doctor like Clarke ...  
\- I know Lex, don’t worry, you've done what you could. I hope that the rescue group will find us soon. But I don’t want to keep thinking about this shitty leg, I want my morning coffee please?  
\- Good lady, shall I get you your coffee with toast and jam?  
\- Yes, thank you … Servant Woods ... Hahahahaha  
\- Well, the truth is I would never have imagined myself working as a servant.  
\- Well, I believe that in the golden cradle that you were born in, my dear Lex, you could never imagine working at all, but rather jumping into a tub full of gold coins like Donald's uncle did.  
\- Hahaha ... No, it's true. But believe me, even though my family is multi-millionaire, my parents have always worked. My mother was a lawyer and was part of a large law firm in Australia, which she had created and was very successful. And my father was always in charge of Woods Tech & Co. which demanded almost all his time. I understood that when I took up a position as CEO after their deaths.  
\- What were they like, Lex? I don't know about your parents ...  
\- They were normal, perhaps a little distant, since I saw very little of them as they sent me to private education in Switzerland, so I have little connection with them to really feel them like my parents. I would say that I have felt that Indra and Gustus have been more family than my own parents were. They have always taken care of me, they have been by my side all the time, they have taught me their cultures, even the language of their families, something very special and ancient. That's why they call me "Heda" and we can speak that language between us when we don’t want others to understand us.  
\- Well, at least you've had a sense of family with them, that's a good thing. But I'm sorry your parents weren’t there for you as they should have been. I will never understand the rich families, they always do that with their children, they send them to private schools until they are grown up. That is something so cold in my eyes ...  
\- No, I understand that you see it like that Raven, but when your family has so much money and power it is very important that the children are well prepared to bear the family name when the time comes. You need to be educated and prepared in a very special way, not anyone can take care of something so important without that education. Maybe yes, I don’t deny that there can be a lack of family warmth, of love, but it is also part of learning to be strong and not letting yourself be driven by your emotions, especially when you have to make difficult decisions sometimes. But hey, it's long and complicated to explain. And how has your life been?  
\- I think I understand your point of view and understanding to that coldness, it is logical in a certain way but what do you want me to say, for me it is important also to feel love, to know human warmth in a family. I grew up with my mother and my grandmother. I never met my father, I think I was the product of a one night stand hahaha. But I received a lot of love from my mother and my grandmother, both are everything to me. Mom has worked on more than one job a day to give me a good education. She sacrificed all her youth for me, dedicated all her time and love to me, giving me a good education, so that the same thing didn’t happen to me. On the one hand the good thing is that that will never happen ... Hahaha you know the one with only pleasure in mind ... But on the other hand I know that it isn’t easy for a mother to know that her daughter is a lesbian. She and my grandmother understood and I thanked God that they accepted it, but it was difficult because they are very devoted to the Catholic religion, and you know how the Vatican sees homosexuals? Well, not the beautiful new Pope we have Francis, he is such a cool and open-minded man. I know that someday that the pope sitting there in the Vatican will accept us as children of God. But anyway, without going any further, it took them time to accept me, but they did and that was so important for me, but they did it because of the love they feel for me, and that was beautiful! I hope someday I can give give something back to my mother, you know, make enough money to buy her a nice house with a big garden full of flowers of various kinds, she loves flowers.  
\- I'm glad they finally accepted it Rav, you have a very pretty family, it sounds beautiful to grow up in a family so full of love and sacrifices, but united and happy? And how did you meet Clarke?  
\- We met when I was 9 years old, my mother wanted me to go to a better school than the state one, she was working two jobs so we could afford it and I went to a better school where I met the blonde. When the teacher introduced me to the class the only one who greeted me with open arms and gave me a place at her side was Clarkie. I remember that I felt so shameful and even afraid, but her blue eyes full of joy and her warm smile gave me confidence. At once we became inseparable. It was like love at first sight hahaha ... But I never looked at the blonde in that way, she became the sister that I never had. We both had that in common, being an only child.  
\- It's nice that you found each other and became inseparable. I know a little about that, I was the same with Costia but we ended up falling in love with each other, it was as natural as possible I think. I love her ...  
\- And she loves you, the way her spirit appeared to you to help you to get rid of your guilt, believe me, she loves you a lot too and she has become your beautiful Guardian Angel. Now you have Clarke and she loves you very much, as she has loved anyone, believe me Lex. I know her better than her mother and I've never seen her as enamored and in love with someone as she is with you ...  
\- I think I can Raven, I can feel it when I'm with her, it's all so different in my life since I met her. I hope she will not be disappointed when she finds out that Alex is gone and I am back.  
\- Lex, I'm not going to lie to you, it's probably going to be a big shock for the blonde, imagine when she was getting used to that other personality, suddenly you show up again. She will take time to adapt and believe me, I don’t know if I could bear it, my girlfriend changing every six months her personality in the same body. It's such a difficult situation girl! But you must never doubt her love for YOU, ALEXANDRIA.  
Lexa was silent for a moment, her eyes lost in the distance, she understood how Clarke could feel with such personality changes in such a short time, and that caused her to feel some fear. But she tried to cling to what Raven had said about how much Clarke loved her, no matter what personality she had. Somehow she felt compassion for her love, for how she had coped with those personality changes, but she knew that unfortunately she couldn’t do much about it, it was a situation that was beyond her grasp.  
\- Lex, you’ll be fine. The love you feel for each other is so huge that it will disappear overnight. Give yourself time and have patience ...  
\- I know Rav, but I still have that horrible fear of losing her. It's been too much for Clarke to deal with everything that has happened since I came into her life, somehow I feel guilty for all she's had to endure. Because it was not just the change of my personality, but also that enormous responsibility that I have delegated to her without even asking. There are things I don’t feel very good about, decisions I've taken for both of us without thinking about what it would really mean to her, to her life. I wouldn’t blame her if she hated me.  
\- No, don’t think like that Lex. I'm not going to lie to you, you were not very fair for leaving such a situation for Clarke to deal with, but Clarke is stronger than people think. She will do anything for those she loves, she kept your company in the best way possible, except for that horrible woman. But Alex knew how to make up for all that sacrifice with love and dedication.  
\- I'm glad to know that at least being Alex could give her something good all this time, but now that you've named her again, argh when I have that woman in my hands I'm going to strangle her! That fucking bitch! She must be rejoicing being someone important in the company, doing her best to sink it! God! How could I not think of that?!  
\- Lex, you are not a robot, you are human. The situation with your health was very critical, you tried to cover all possible outcomes, but obviously something always escapes us.  
\- There is a lot at stake Raven, I should have told Indra about Niylah so she could be also alert to her wanting revenge. But so many years had passed, there was never any sign of her lurking. I never imagined that she would return.  
\- Oh I said she was a bitch, I told Clarkie but there wasn’t a lot I could do, it was a very difficult situation.  
\- I hope I can stop her in time, I hope she hasn’t done too much damage in the company. But really she is secondary in my priorities or fears right now, believe me, Clarke is my main concern  
\- Everything's going to be all right. Lex, relax. In other circumstances I would have offered to replace the blonde ... I don’t know ... Hahahaha ... But in the end, I think a beautiful architect has beaten you ... What can I say? I am so irresistible ....  
\- Hahahaha ... Rav ... Yes and above all very humble ... Hahahaha ... Thank you for always making me laugh even in the most difficult moments.  
\- Hey ... Wait ... Do you hear that ...? It’s ...  
\- A helicopter!! Yes!!! Oh my God Raven! Wait here, I must try to show them where we are ...  
\- Okay, hurry ...

Lexa ran to a more open area where she lifted the revolver to shine the guns light as the rescue helicopter flew over the area where they were. The joy on Lexa's face was enormous, as was Raven's, who simply thanked God and all her saints for surviving and finally being found.

Seconds later Lexa went in search of her dear friend and knelt next to her body and wrapped her in a very emotional embrace with tears falling on their happy faces.

\- They found us Rav!! Oh my God!  
\- Yes!! Lex! Thank God!! Blessed are all the saints I have prayed to and dear friend, if it were not for all that you have done to keep us alive I don’t think we would have succeeded. Thanks Lex, for saving my life! I will be in debt to you for life!  
\- Oh Rav, don’t say that, you owe me nothing, I love you, I'm so glad that they found us, especially for your leg. I hope you recover well.

Lexa held Raven's excited face in her hands, smiling, her green eyes with tears in them from the emotion she felt so deep inside. She wasn’t afraid to express her feelings to the Latina who enjoyed seeing her and feeling so human for the first time since she had met Lexa. She knew it was not Alex, but it filled her with satisfaction to see a slight change in her friend, it was a good sign she thought and kept it to herself. Lexa then laid a tender kiss on her forehead, and embraced her again.

\- Hey, are you sure you're Lexa? I would never have imagined you being so affectionate! This is very Alex ...  
\- Hahaha ... Shut up Reyes ... If you tell someone I'll kill you with my own hands!!  
\- Ohh that sounded intimidating Commander ... But my lips are sealed! But you really are a teddy bear!! There is that sweet side of you ... Hahaha ...  
\- I hate you Raven Reyes! But I love you a lot too!!  
\- What can I say...? I am irresistible ...  
\- Stop it Reyes ... Hahaha ...

Meanwhile, Clarke was arriving with Indra and Gustus in the private jet to Greeley-Weld County Airport in the state of Colorado, near the state border with Nebraska, from where the rescue group was conducting the search for the missing plane along with the crew and the passengers.

Indra was seated in front of a very thoughtful Clarke, who had her Mediterranean blue eyes lost in a blanket of clouds in which they flew. The assistant looked at her for a moment without being able to restrain her comment ...

\- Miss Clarke, excuse me, but I need to express my concern. Your state of health still concerns me ...  
\- Indra, I have already discussed about my state of health quite a lot today. Please don't start too ...  
\- Well, Miss Clarke ... I'm sorry ...

Clarke looked sorry, Indra clearly worried about her health. She felt perhaps that she had been a little rude in her response to her. She smiled, taking Indra's hands in her own, catching her attention, somewhat surprised by the concern of the assistant, who immediately fixed her dark eyes on the blues of the young doctor and for now Heda-CEO .

\- Sorry Indra ... I know you ask about my health because you care about me. It's been so stressful since I woke up this morning, I had to make it understood to everyone that I'm okay to do this. I know that what happened was a product of the spiritual connection I have with Alex, nothing more and now that we know she is alive my heart is calm. I know we'll find her soon and I hope Raven will be with her too. But believe me I'm fine.

Indra looked at Clarke for a moment, knowing that what the blonde doctor said was correct and very likely. She knew that such a special spiritual connection was real among the young. She smiled at her just as the plane’s pilot announced that they should fasten their belts for the landing.

Nerves were present in Clarke's body, although they knew that Alex's vital signs were strong and stable through the signals that the chip implanted in the nape of the neck of the girl was sending, they didn’t know under what condition she would be in. The more time they spent in those mountains, the less of a chance there was of finding them alive. But something within her told her strongly that she would soon see her love again and hopefully her best friend too.

In Chicago, more precisely in the "Woods Tech & Co" Polis building, Niylah had entered through the door of the main office of Alexandria Woods with a huge smile of triumph on her face, followed by her lover Ontari, who smiled in unison, looking at her beloved jumping for victory and joy in the elegant and enormous office once they had closed the door behind them.

\- Ahhhhhh this is the life Ontari!!! At last!! The free road for me and this empire will be mine as soon as I get rid of that Griffin scum, exposing the exclusive photos of her night in New York, which the executive members will see as unacceptable and will demand the immediate replacement of the CEO. And who do you think will run for the job and have no choice but to accept ...?  
\- No other than my brilliant sweetheart?  
\- Yes, that’s right ... You are looking at the next CEO of this company! And finally I will have my revenge that I longed to carry out! That bitch is dead and her girlfriend will be destroyed ... Awwwww ... It gives me a some pity you know? Clarke is not a bitch like Woods but anyway ... Fuck it!  
\- Hey you are so sexy when you are mad love ... You turn me on ...  
\- Aha ...?! Well come here ... I'll give you some of that sexy that belongs to you, beautiful ... We are going to have this office, that soon will have my name on the entrance! Hmmmm ... You're so hot ...

Niylah clutched her lover's waist tightly, pulling her towards her, devouring Ontari's neck with hot kisses along with small bites that made the brunette moan and throw her head back to give more access to her lover. Niylah soon moved her hands under the shirt Ontari wore, looking for those perfect breasts, while her companion began to move her pelvis against her body, still moaning.

Suddenly the phone in the office began to ring insistently, interrupting the lovers, who at first didn’t want to stop but finally with a deep sigh Niylah released her lover to answer the phone.

\- Yes, it's Niylah Winters.

Immediately the smiling and excited face of Niylah became serious, watched closely by Ontari, who noticed the great change in her face with some concern. The blonde brought one of her hands to her face, until it reached her forehead, pushing her hair back while showing irritated eyes.

\- Well thanks, I'm glad Ms.Woods and her friend have been found alive. Keep me informed.

Nyliah ended the call and almost destroyed the phone, closing her eyes as she clenched her fists. Ontari didn’t make a sound, after what she had heard. Their whole plan had been thwarted. Niylah was still looking furious, then she began to hit the desk, throwing everything onto the floor.

\- IT CAN’T BE!!!! NOOOO !!! SON OF A BITCH!!! DAMN WOODS!!!!! ARRRRGGGGGGG !!!!

Ontari took a few steps back, fearing that she would be hurt in the midst of the fury of her unstable lover, who was still shouting and throwing things in her wake, pacing the office. After a few minutes she began to think with her hand on her forehead, sitting in the chair. She needed to think of a new plan immediately, it was obvious that she needed to continue with the friendly facade, but she needed to think what she would do, now that her enemy had not died in the accident like she was supposed to.

\- Get me a glass of whisky Ontari ... I need to think, think ... Come on Niylah, you must think ....

Ontari immediately did what her lover had dictated, carefully approaching the blonde business woman who was a little calmer in her fury, who took the glass of liquid gold with ice, taking a long sip. Almost drinking the contents in a single go, then she smiled a wicked smile.

\- Tell me ... Tell me what your beautiful mind is thinking?  
\- Dear Alex, it will look very bad when you see the photos of your beloved Clarke enjoying her night in New York! And I'm going to blackmail her with posting the photos in the press and exposing her damn memory loss, if I don’t get the CEO position in the company. Hahahaha ... Oh I'm dying to get her back, that idiot with no memory!!  
\- You are so bright my love! It really makes me very hot when you're so wonderfully intelligent ... Now how about if we continue where we left off before...? You can relax a little ...  
\- Hmmmm ... That proposal is very tempting ... But I think we should lock the door, I don’t want to be interrupted again and unplug that damn phone.  
\- As you wish my dear mistress ...

Ontari said with a great malevolent smile on her face, standing up and turning to lock the door, as Niylah continued to enjoy her brilliant idea. In one way or another she would soon take the place she always dreamed of, as CEO of the Woods empire, from the first day she met Alexandria Woods at Oxford.

The truth is that she had never fallen in love with the Australian tycoon, but she enjoyed the sex with her and that dream of power and endless money. She thought that she could deceive her with cuddles and attention, trying to make her take her to the altar, so she would live like a queen, immersed in such a fortune. But when she was thwarted in that plan she vowed to take revenge on her..

Many years passed, but she never forgot her plan for revenge, her dream of seizing such an empire. And when Indra Trikru called her that day she couldn’t believe her luck, especially after she had explained the whole fucking loss of Lexa’s memory.

The time had come that she had waited so long for, and there couldn’t be any better way with a weak Lexa Woods without her memories. The only problem was the blonde doctor, who she wanted to take to her bed, but over the months, she detested her as much as the Woods, since it was very clear that they were a couple.

But now she had to play all the cards on the table, to definitively take that place that had been in her mind for a long time and that would be sooner rather than later..

After locking the door and unplugging the phone, Ontari approached her lover, unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt very slowly and sexy, with a mischievous smile on her face, while she was sitting on Nyliah’s legs who was enjoying the sexy spectacle.

At the airport in Colorado, as soon as they entered the room from where the search operation had carried been out, Clarke and Indra were informed of the good news of the sighting of two women, who were apparently Ms.Woods and Ms.Reyes.

\- Oh my God!! Thank you!! A thousand thank you’s, they are alive!

Clarke embraced Indra in a very loving embrace, thanking God for the good news. Her girlfriend and her best friend were alive and soon she would see them. She couldn’t feel any happier at that moment and even Indra sighed in relief with a big smile on her, face next to Gustus, who stood at a distance smiling as he wiped a couple of tears discreetly from his eyes, watching the two women embracing each other holding the news.

After the excitement and tears, Clarke addressed the man in charge of the rescue group. Who from the beginning had led the search.

\- Excuse me, sir ... Who are you ... I?  
\- Paul, Langford ... A pleasure to meet you, Ms.Griffin, Ms.Trikru ...  
\- First I would like to thank you very much for what you have done to find my girlfriend and my friend. You have become my hero. Now please tell me what you know?  
\- Well, you don’t have to call me a hero, it's flattering me, it's my job and it fills me with happiness when we can save people like Ms.Woods and Ms.Reyes in this case. They have spotted them from our helicopter, and now they are proceeding to rescue them. Unfortunately we have seen that there are also fatalities, the captain of the plane and his co-pilot Mr. Roger and Mr. Wilson, a stewardess on board Ms.Winecate and we understand also the bodyguard of Ms.Woods, Mr. Taylor.  
\- Yes, Mr.Taylor was really my bodyguard, a very good man and very professional ... I will tell the relatives of the victims. But at least there have been two survivors and thanks to you and your rescue team they will return home soon. Now, what condition are they in?  
\- Well from what I've been been told, Ms.Woods has been quite fortunate to suffer only slight injuries to the head and arm, but nothing serious. Ms. Reyes is the one who has the more serious injuries, as she has suffered a severe injury to her left leg, an exposed fracture that apparently is infected and will need immediate hospital treatment, probably an operation and hopefully she will not lose her leg. She is conscious and has no other serious injuries, only slight scratches on her face.  
\- Oh my God Raven...! Yes, hopefully they can do something in the hospital! And please tell me when will they get here?  
Clarke put her hand on her forehead, hearing the gravity of Raven’s injuries, praying that they can save her leg.  
\- Due to the seriousness of Ms. Reyes' leg, we decided to transport them directly to the nearest hospital. That's the Hospital here in Greeley, the North Colorado Medical Center. Not far from here, one of my men will take you there immediately should you wish.  
\- Definitely Mr.Langford, I am so thankful for everything you have done! I hope to see you again before returning to Chicago.

Clarke and Indra extended their hands, shaking the hand of the rescue chief, who smiled, satisfied with the task at hand. Then the women and Gustus, left the room, going to the car that awaited them to take them to the hospital, where finally they would meet with the survivors.

Lexa was covered by a large blanket and was seated next to the stretcher carrying her friend Raven who was immediately given fluids, blood and antibiotics as well as painkillers for the serious, infected wound on her leg. The Latina was afraid of losing her lower limb, she begged the doctors to save it. The millionaire mogul didn’t let go of her friend's warm hand, smiling at her with courage and encouragement. Raven smiled back at her, trying not to show the fear she felt.

\- Hey Reyes, you're going to be fine ... You'll see, the doctors will be able to fix your leg, have faith, I have it. If we have survived an air crash we can endure anything and our body as well.  
\- Yes, I think so too ... But it looks bad ... and I almost cannot feel it ... I'm afraid Lex.  
\- No, don’t fear Rav, it is because they have given you very strong painkillers, you will see that soon you will be well. Also remember that we have a tour pending you and me in one of my sports cars, but on a race track! Now you must choose which car because the Commander is in the destruction depot of the local Chicago police.  
\- Oh God, do not remind me of that horrible loss! I cried a couple of days in mourning, you know ?!  
\- Hahaha ... You're afraid of losing your leg and still you can make jokes ... You are incredible!  
\- Hey, that's not a joke, the Commander was a dream!  
\- Well you've been to my LA mansion, so I know that you've seen my exclusive collection of sports cars that I have there ...  
\- You had ...  
\- Had...? What do you mean, "had"? What has Alex done with my car collection ?!  
\- Ermmmm ... She sold them at a big auction ...?  
\- WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!! ARE YOU JOKING!?  
\- Ermmmm ... Nope, Alex didn’t see the point in having so many expensive cars in the garage, cars that she would never use because she didn’t have the desire for four wheels as much as you or me do. So she decided to make money from them for her charity work… Sorry Lex ...  
\- OH MY GOD!!! Has that woman left me anything?!! NOOOOO if I could get her out of my body for a moment I'd hang her from the tower of Polis!!! Nooooo my cars ... Those cars, several of them were made exclusively for me you know?! Now tell me, who the hell advised Alex on the quality and value of cars? Since you said Alex was an ignorant on the subject ...  
\- Ermmmm ... I think ...? Lord ... Lord ...

Raven knew that she would be in trouble at the hands of Lexa Woods when she found out that it was her who had helped Alex.

She tried to grab the arm of one of the paramedics sitting on the other side of her. She felt the need to be rescued again but from the hands of Ms.Woods.

Lexa on the other hand, immediately noticed who was the expert who could have helped in that madness of selling her cars with her other self. Her gaze fell on the Latina, who stared at her in distress, beginning to sweat as she continued to try to catch the young man's attention who was sitting beside her.

\- Mister please!! Listen!!! Are you deaf damn it?!!  
\- Yes ...? Do you have any pain? Do you feel ok miss?  
\- Ermmmm ... Obviously not! But I wondered how much longer until we to get to the hospital?  
\- Half an hour ... Don’t worry, I'll let you know when we're near.  
\- O ... Ermmmm ... Well I'm really tired, I really wish I could get some sleep ...  
\- You are lucky because of the situation we are in, but in other circumstances I swear I would have put a price on your beautiful Latin head!! HOW DID YOU IT ?!! I thought you, especially, would have understood what it meant to have those cars!  
\- Sorry Lex ... Yeah, I didn’t get much choice either way when Alex came to talk to me and asked me to help her. But what could I do ...? She was the owner! I just tried to help a friend!  
\- GOD REYES! We'll talk about this another time ... Now tell me at least you got good money for them?  
\- Oh yeah! A huge fortune and to calm you down, that unique beast that you own, the exclusive one, the Valkyrie, she decided to keep ...  
\- Well at least she had some common sense...?! Thank you!  
\- Don’t get angry Lex, she had very good intentions. She thought a lot about others and I just wanted to help a little ...  
\- Yes ... Yes ... The hospital benefits ... You have already told me ... I will see what I will do with all that ... God! I think I will have a great job coming back ...

Lexa stared at something out of the the small window of the helicopter, beginning to see a small town in the distance. She imagined they were going there.

\- Excuse me, sir ... Is that the city we're headed to?  
\- Yes ma'am, we'll be there soon. They are expecting us at the hospital to immediately attend to Ms.Reyes with her leg and I understand that some people close to you are also there waiting for us.  
\- Oh, thank you ...

Lexa's look turned nervous, knowing that those close associates would surely be Clarke and Indra, perhaps also Raven's mother. But she focused on her beloved blonde, in that long-awaited re-encounter, which at the same time filled her with anguish in her heart. She feared for Clarke's reaction when she told her that because of the plane crash she had regained her memories and Alex no longer existed.

Raven, on hearing what the rescue man told Lexa, could immediately see the fear in the eyes of the friendly tycoon and without thinking she took her hand in hers, squeezing it, trying to catch her attention.

\- Lex ... Listen to me ... Everything is going to be okay ... Now it's me who is telling you, have faith, have faith in that love that unites you, remember the words of Costia and remember mine ... She will need some time to adapt, do not fear, her first reaction you cannot take as her final one. I know that Clarke loves you a lot and she will not stop doing so ...

Lexa turned her fearful eyes to those of Raven, who, as she uttered those words of encouragement, tried to inflict courage and security in that love that bound her and her beloved doctor, but she also knew that it wouldn’t be easy. She only nodded, still serious, trying to smile a faint smile on her trembling lips.

Raven knew she couldn’t tell her any more, she only begged her lifelong friend not to have a negative reaction when she found out that Alex was gone forever and that Lexa had regained her memory because of the accident.

In a few minutes they reached the top of the hospital where there was a helicopter landing pad. They descended slowly and on the ground a group of doctors and nurses were ready to welcome Raven, who was the first to be lowered from the helicopter and was placed onto a hospital bed, being immediately pushed into the building, followed close by her friend Lexa, who was still holding her hand, walking hastily at her side.

They went into an elevator, which took them to the ground floor, where the hospital doctors were waiting to assess Raven's wound. After leaving the elevator they walked along a long corridor, then entered the emergency area where Raven’s bed was put into a room to be checked over immediately.

Suddenly behind them a blonde haired woman came running and threw herself into the arms of her beloved, who stood there paralyzed, unable to react to the embrace that her beloved Clarke held her in.

Raven stared at the scene, praying to the heavens that her friend wouldn’t react badly to the news that awaited her.

After a few seconds, feeling the strong heartbeat of Clarke next to hers, Lexa reacted to the embrace, closing her arms around the waist of her beloved, placing her face into the neck of the blonde doctor, smelling that aroma so familiar, it was like coming home after a long time.

Finally after a moment Clarke, even between sobs could say her first words ...

\- OH MY GOD ALEX YOU ARE ALIVE !!! MY LOVE I WAS SO ...  
\- Clarke ... I ...  
\- God! you don’t know how worried I've been, I would have died if something happened to you ...  
\- Clarke ... Wait, please ... Look at me ...

Lexa pushed her girlfriend's body away from hers. Clarke looked at her in confusion, not understanding the reaction, but as she looked at those green forests full of fear, she knew something was wrong. But she remained silent, with a worried expression on her face ...

\- Clarke, I don’t like telling you this ... But it's me …   
\- Lexa...


	20. "Reunion..."

Slowly her ears picked up sounds, still slightly muffled, her eyes still closed, opening them to see a very powerful, almost blinding light. Her senses reacted very slowly, recognizing the sounds of the machines that monitored her heart and vitals. Immediately she felt the warmth of a hand holding her gently and soon a familiar voice spoke to her with a smile on her lips.

\- Hey beautiful, it's good to see those Mediterranean blue eyes again.   
\- Hmmm ... Lexa ...? 

Clarke focused on the beautiful face of her girlfriend, who looked somewhat nervous and fearful, something she had never seen in those emerald eyes she loved so much. Knowing that Lexa's memory had returned had caught her by surprise and because of the shock she had fainted. 

After she had fainted and was placed into a room, Indra after a warm embrace with her heda, had informed her of what happened to Clarke a couple of days before, which had really frightened Lexa. But Indra reassured her by telling her that she strongly believed that it was due to that special connection that they had. Lexa was in agreement with the strong possibility, but nevertheless she felt fear that something serious could happen suddenly to her beloved Clarke.

\- Do not worry, I know what you must feel now ... I'm so sorry Clarke, I'm sorry that I have regained my memories and that Alex has disappeared ... I imagine that it was the strong blow to the head during the plane crash. Raven made me aware of everything that happened while my memory was gone. I know Alex and how much you loved her ... I ...  
\- Lexa ... Please don’t say that ... Do not regret regaining your memory. We knew it could happen and it's alright, Alex ... I ...  
\- I know Clarke ... I know how much you had loved her, maybe more than you love me...? But this is not the time to talk about it. Beautiful I am so happy to see you again ... Although what Indra told me about what happened to you I am not happy about. I very much hope that it was only that connection that we have ... I wouldn’t know what to do if something happened to you ...

Lexa took Clarke's hand in hers, trembling as she brought her hand to her lips, kissing it tenderly, her eyes bright with tears, fixed on those Mediterranean blues she loved to see again. 

Clarke looked at her with some surprise, seeing a new Lexa, it wasn’t Alex, but it was definitely not the Lexa that had entered that operating room. She saw her as someone more sensitive, more transparent in some way. Her feelings were so mixed, she wanted to cry, she'd lost Alex forever, her sweet "Boo," that wonderful woman she was about to ask to marry her. 

Suddenly everything had changed again, that beautiful woman in front of her was no longer Alex, it was someone new, because it was not even the old Lexa. For an instant she simply wanted to run away from this. She felt that her lungs couldn’t get enough air. Her mind no longer showed signs of being able to react and her heart was broken, but seeing Lexa so sensitive about her, kissing her hand so tenderly and those eyes full of fear and a deep love for her, she didn’t know how act or what to say. 

\- I’ve arranged for us to travel to Chicago tonight. I need to go to Polis tomorrow and get that woman out of my company immediately! It's a long story and I'm so sorry that my past has come back to haunt me without me doing anything. But the only thing I can tell you is that the woman is only looking for revenge, revenge that she promised me she would have many years ago when, after a passionate time together, I left her, realizing what her intentions were.   
\- Oh well that explains a lot. If I could strangle her with my own hands, I would I assure you. It is better to remove her from the company as soon as possible. Lexa, I'm sorry we haven’t found a better way to help the company ... Alex and I ...  
\- I know Clarke ... Raven also told me what happened with the company. And I need to ask you to forgive me for having put you in such a position, to have made you give up your career to take care of my interests. I was too selfish and I regret it...  
\- Lexa ... You don’t have to ask me to forgive you, at that moment I hated you, I swear I did. But after a while I could understand why you did it and I know that you put me in charge of your business because I was the only person you trusted, apart from Indra and Gustus and I was overwhelmed by it, but please don’t do something like that again without warning! 

Clarke smiled slightly for the first time, her hand now caressing the still dirty cheek of her beloved, who smiled at her, feeling for the first time that she could breathe. Lexa felt her heart beating fast and her nerves were still there, she had never felt so vulnerable in her life as in that reunion with her beautiful doctor. 

She knew that for Clarke it was not easy, to find out suddenly that Alex had disappeared as she appeared, after 6 months in which she had loved her. 

For Lexa it was not easy for her to process that, she still felt a sense of betrayal but she tried to understand, she tried not to judge Clarke, after all it was the same body, with a different personality.

It wasn’t easy for either of them, but the love that bound them so strongly was there, present, as soon as the blue eyes met the green ones. But clearly they would need time to process all that had happened. 

\- I have arranged everything with Indra, in a few hours we will fly back to Chicago, I wish Raven could come as well because I want her to receive the best possible attention, but she has entered the operating room half an hour ago. They needed to operate as soon as possible to save her leg. But in a few days I will arrange for her to be admitted to the best clinic in Chicago.   
\- That's right Lexa, I really hope they can save her leg. Have you contacted her mother? She must be desperate for news of her daughter.   
\- You're right I had not thought about it. I'll have her contacted immediately and if she wants to come to see her daughter I'll arrange that too. But we must go to Chicago to get that woman out of our company.   
\- Yes, of course ...  
For a moment Clarke could feel the old authoritarian Lexa in that comment, which caused her some uneasiness that she couldn’t hide from brunette's eyes. Lexa didn’t know how to react, but she felt the discomfort of the moment.   
\- Clarke if you would prefer to stay here with Raven that is fine by me.   
\- No, that's fine Lexa, I've been the CEO of the company for the last few months and it's my job to get rid of that woman, I should be there with you. 

The coldness with which Clarke replied surprised Lexa a little, who looked with surprise at a somewhat different woman in front of her. Had those months as ceo changed anything at all to Clarke? She wondered in her still troubled mind. She could also see that there was a change in the eyes of the blonde doctor, not only in the tone of voice but in those Mediterranean eyes there was a cold look that froze the skin and also the heart. She feared that her love was no longer the same, but she didn’t want to show more weakness than she was already showing, which surprised her too, to feel in herself such vulnerability, as if something had changed in her, and for a moment that annoyed her a little. But she tried to calm herself by thinking that it was all too recent and crazy to come to a hurried conclusion, imbued with fear and confusion. She smiled slightly...

\- I think I'd better find a place to take a shower and change my clothes. Rest well. 

Clarke nodded silently, a silence came over the room turning it cold. Lexa walked to the door, opening the door to go out, but she stopped suddenly and turned to look at Clarke who let a tear slip from her right eye, staring at the ceiling.

\- Sorry Clarke ... I know you loved her a lot ... I'm sorry I came back ...

Clarke's crying increased, as Lexa's heart ached for the woman she loved the most on earth and had apparently lost in her state of amnesia. She turned her face away when her eyes became wet and started to leave the room when Clarke suddenly said between sobs...

\- Don’t go Lexa please ... Come here ...

Clarke looked at her with tearful, pleading eyes and Lexa simply couldn’t refuse, she felt her heart stop for a few seconds. Her hopes returned for an instant upon hearing that request. Her mind immediately wondered if there was any trace of love for her in Clarke's heart? 

Without thinking, Lexa turned on her heel and went to the bed, sitting next to Clarke's body, who immediately sat up, placing her arms around her tightly, while still crying with her face in the neck of Lexa, who trembled as she held her love in her arms. Unable to avoid it, tears came out of her green eyes as they sat silence, holding her lover's body tightly and tenderly, while her hands rubbed the back of a trembling Clarke. 

\- Lexa I'm so sorry ... I don’t ... I don’t want you to feel that I don’t love you ... It's just ... It's … Alex ...  
\- Shush ... I know beautiful ... Believe me I understand ... With you and me we had only been together a few weeks, whereas with Alex you have lived six months with her. Do not believe for an instant that I don’t understand you. But it doesn’t stop me hurting ...

Listening to that confession Clarke stopped her crying, it was so difficult not to feel not only hurt by the loss of her sweet Alex, but the horrible guilt of hurting Lexa that way. She slowly pushed her body away from Lexa’s, looking into the brunette's eyes, irritated by the tears that were still slowly falling.

Clarke immediately put her hands on Lexa’s face, wiping the dampness off her cheeks, sweetly caressing her face with her thumbs. In the Mediterranean blue eyes there was love and pain mixed in a strange combination to which Lexa didn’t know how to react to, she just couldn’t stop her slow and silent tears. In her eyes there was love too, her love for that woman had not changed at all, but now there was pain, a very deep pain that came directly from her soul. 

Clarke stared at those green eyes, missing somewhere in the universe that joined them, when the voice and image of her sweet Alex came to her mind like something magical ...

\- “I love you Clarke ... and if someday I'm not here, because Lexa returns, I want you not to forget me please ... I want you to remember me in your soul ... and if Lexa returns, authoritarian and possessive, do not hate her, for I will always be somewhere inside her ... Loving you …”

Lexa watched her in silence, respecting what Clarke was thinking about as the Mediterranean eyes became warmer and even a faint smile shone in them, which surprised her.   
Clarke remembering that beautiful moment with Alex, listening to that sweet voice in her ears once more, made her heart stop for a moment. Her sorrow was slowly disappearing and she held Lexa's beautiful face, moving to her lips that she wanted to kiss. 

The brunette, though surprised, let herself be moved by those gentle hands, losing herself in the paradise of those lips that kissed her slowly, tenderly, subtly, as if enjoying every inch of her trembling lips. They both closed their eyes and the magic of the love that united them began to shine inside them, while the kiss deepened slowly, becoming needy. 

They both shuddered, feeling something beyond all their senses. The expected reunion had finally happened, even though the circumstances were somewhat strange to the souls in love. Their tongues danced together delicately and for a magical instant, Clarke felt that she was kissing her sweet Alex, she only allowed herself to imagine it to be something like a farewell or a welcome, she still did not process it in her mind. Everything happened at that time for the beating hearts, the souls that were lost in the immensity of the universe. There was no longer any grief, but a warm feeling of love and tenderness. 

Lexa allowed herself to be carried further into her passion for feeling the warmth of her love again. Without realizing it, she put her hands on Clarke's waist and pulled her closer to her body, which was starting to ignite at her touch.

The blond doctor felt the shift toward something more passionate and possessive from Lexa, who was now kissing her hungrily, but she still couldn’t match that passion. Her spell of imagining Alex disappeared and as she felt Lexa's hands touch the skin on her back, she slowly pulled away from the sweet, passionate lips of the brunette, who stood with her mouth open, still panting, shocked, as if someone had broken the spell she was enjoying without warning. 

But Lexa was able to return to her senses and realized that she shouldn’t push any further. She had to take her return to Clarke's life slowly, without making her feel any kind of pressure. She had to give her time and space as Raven advised her on the mountain. She sighed, looking into those blue seas she had missed so much, but she was glad to know and feel that love was still there. She couldn’t conceal a smile that lit up her reddened face.

Clarke was lost again in the beautiful green forests of that woman who had come into her life almost seven months ago and changed it forever in the strangest and craziest way possible. She still felt pain over Alex's loss, but her love for Lexa was there, which somehow eased her grief and guilt. But she was aware that she needed time to adjust again and to overcome the loss of that angelic being she had loved for six months. 

\- I love you so much Clarke ... I know it's not easy for you as it is for me, but I have faith that we can overcome it. I have missed you, my love ...

Lexa spoke from the bottom of her heart, as she caressed the face of her beautiful lady, who watched her attentively with an expression of love and pain. 

Clarke closed her eyes for a moment, nodding at Lexa's words of love, then hugging her tightly, pressing her face into the brunette's neck, who simply held her in her arms with love, tenderness and understanding that the silence didn’t mean something negative on Clarke's part but a need of time. But love was still between them, shining like a light in the darkness of the adversities they faced. 

Lexa slowly parted from Clarke's body, still holding her face in her hands, tenderly kissing those lips once more, revealing a faint smile of hope. 

\- You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to, I mean to Chicago right now, I can take care of that woman. If you prefer you can stay here with Raven to keep her company until her mother arrives. I don’t want you to feel that I impose on you Clarke ... I want you to feel that you are free to decide when you are at my side ...

Clarke who was still a little lost in thought, hearing Lexa's sincere words was surprised, looking up at her with amazement and some strangeness, she could feel that something had changed in Lexa. Now the brunette took her hands and brought them to her lips to kiss them gently.

\- Lexa ... I must be there and take care of that woman with you, I let her enter the company and I must take her out. Thank you for giving me the chance to decide what I want to do, but it is my responsibility.   
\- No love, it is not. I imposed a task on you that you had to carry out, no one knew what had happened between that woman and me and somehow it was my mistake like so many others that I have committed with my stupid way of life and sex without ties. I also sincerely wish to personally face her. Let me please do things the way they should be done, let me clean my mess. You need rest, to recover, to be next to our dear friend who needs more than I do at the moment. But I'd like to know what Alex was like in her dealings with Niylah before she left for Los Angeles ...?   
\- What do you mean, how was Alex with Niylah?   
\- It's just that I'm planning to act like I still don’t have my memories back. I have something in mind but I need to act like I'm still Alex. 

Clarke looked at her with a faint smirk on her lips for a moment before she began to describe how Alex was and how she acted normally with Niylah. Then she decided to accept Lexa's offer to stay with Raven, she truly needed the time that the brunette was kindly offering her. 

\- Well, now I know how I will proceed then. Don’t you worry about anything, my love, stay with Raven and keep me informed of any developments please. And rest more than anything, try to recover a little. I'm not demanding anything, believe me, I just want you to take your time for whatever you need. I love you more than anything in the world and I want you to feel good by my side. Now I must go ... I still need to shower and change my clothes ...  
\- Lexa ... Thank you ... For understanding me and for continuing to love me ... Please don’t feel that I didn’t want you to return, I love you, believe me I do, but everything that has happened since we met has been extremely crazy and I feel somewhat overwhelmed by the whole situation. But yes, I will need time to recover ... I hope that will not make you feel bad in anyway ...  
\- No love, it doesn’t, I want us to be happy, as we planned, as we dreamed of until before I entered that operating room. For me, it is as though I just woke up from the operation and I had to listen to an incredible story of six months in which I apparently became someone different. I don’t want to imagine what all this has been like for you ... I'm sorry Clarke, I'm so sorry ...  
\- Don’t feel sorry love, it wasn’t your fault or mine, it is what it has been and somehow the love that unites us has always been there, keeping us together no matter what your name was or your personality. But if I am sure of something, I am sure that I love you, I have never stopped loving and I doubt that I will stop loving you now. But I just need to recover, to take some time.   
\- I know beautiful and I want you to take all the time you need. Now I must go ... I wish I could stay with you and Raven but that woman must leave our company before she causes more damage. I'll call you if you promise me that you will take care of yourself?   
\- I will Lex, now go ... Send my greetings please ... While you drive the dagger ...  
\- Oh wow! It sounded like there was some revenge in those words my dear ... Hahaha ... Don’t worry, I give you my word ... I swear I will! Now give me a goodbye kiss and rest ...

Thirsty lips met again, sweet and slow, enjoying the soft dance that always took them beyond their senses. Then they parted, leaving their foreheads together, while Lexa stroked Clarke's face and the blonde stroked her waist. 

\- I love you Clarke ...  
\- I love you Lexa ...

After a small kiss full of tenderness, coupled with a smile, Lexa finally left the room with a sense of hope in her heart. She had seen the love in Clarke's eyes, even though it was mingled with confusion and pain. But the flame of love lit up somewhere in that woman who had been transformed into her everything, and for who she would continue to fight for. 

In the room, after Lexa closed the door, Clarke's face changed from that smile of hope to one of pure pain, a pain that overwhelmed her heart. Alex was gone and something in Clarke's fragile heart broke, it was just unreal. She closed her eyes tightly, letting her grief out in an uncontrollable sob, she had lost her sweet love forever. 

She needed to contain her pain until Lexa was gone, she didn’t want the brunette to feel rejected or anything like that, but she couldn’t explain to her the deep pain that her soul suffered in losing Alex, who would soon have been her wife. In the pocket of her jacket she still had the box containing the engagement ring she had bought at Tiffany's in New York, with which she was going to surprise Alex the night of their reunion. It had all ended there, in that accident. 

She simply lay back in her hospital bed and let out the grief in a torrent of endless tears. Her feelings for Lexa were not very clear, she knew that she loved her but everything was so sudden and confusing, she knew she needed time and space and she appreciated that Lexa seemed to think a lot about her rather than herself and was willing to give her time and space until she recovered from the trauma. 

Outside after walking down a corridor Lexa found the architect Luna Rivers, who was asking at the reception for Raven Reyes. Lexa looked at her with a small smile, remembering what Raven had told her about the woman and what had begun between them. She approached Luna and took her arm gently to which the architect immediately turned her worried face to face her in surprise. 

\- Alex? For God's sake, are you ok? I learned through the media what happened and when I knew you and Raven were alive I didn’t think about it and came straight here ...  
\- Lexa Woods, I'm glad you came Luna, Raven is going to be very happy to see you.   
\- Lexa...? But ... Oh ... I see ...  
\- Come, we'd better talk in private…   
\- Yes, of course ...

Lexa took Luna to a waiting room where they were alone, getting a coffee for both of them and then sitting on the sofa next to the architect, who understood that Lexa's memory had returned. Raven had confessed the secret to Luna, relying on her silence, which she kept. 

\- Excuse my appearance, I usually look better than this, and cleaner, but I just wanted to have a brief chat with you.   
\- Oh please don’t apologize, you've just been rescued, I'm surprised you're not hurt. You've definitely been very lucky Lexa.   
\- Yeah, I know, believe me Luna. We met I think once at a party a long time ago, I have always admired your work. I'm glad Alex contacted. But we'll talk about that later. Now I wanted to focus on Raven.   
\- Raven ...? How is she ...? I ... well ... She and I ...  
\- I know Luna, Raven told me about you. I liked knowing that you have taken care of her and that you are apparently interested in her.   
\- Yeah, I'm really attracted to Raven, she's an exceptional woman.   
\- I know, she's very special and my best friend. It's just that I want to ask, whatever you want with her I ask you to be sincere. Raven is not a woman to have for just a moment, to show off, you understand me ...? She is a person with many feelings and ...  
\- Lexa ... I understand that she is your best friend and that you want to protect her, but Raven is an adult woman ... But stay calm, I don’t see Raven like a whim, if that were so, I would not have taken the trouble to travel here to see her and to be at her side for whatever she needs. I'm really interested in her.   
\- Well, I'm glad to hear that Luna, I'm sorry for my overprotectiveness, but I love her very much and the last thing I want to do is to watch her suffer. She deserves the best, she deserves someone who cares about her and loves her sincerely and she's going to need a lot of love and support from now on. I talked to the doctors, even if they can save her leg, she will never walk again, it will be a long process of rehabilitation and she will need someone strong at her side. Now ... Do you think you can be that person ...? Because if you don’t believe you can be, you should leave now before you see her, it would be best for her.   
\- Lexa ... I ... I just want to help her with everything I can. Raven is someone I like a lot, but I can’t say I love her, we've only recently met, everything has been very recent. But at least I can be at her side and give her what she needs to recover. I understand your concern, but I can assure you that what I least desire is to do her harm.  
\- That makes me feel better Luna. I am very protective of the ones I love and I tend to make sure no one will harm them as long as I can help it.   
\- Well let me tell you this, you cannot always do that, it is understandable that you react like this, but one day you will understand that when you love someone you must let them live their life with everything that happens in it, the good and bad. We must all face our challenges, follow our path, live every moment and learn from them, laugh and cry, dream and feel disillusioned. 

Lexa was silently listening to the woman who clearly had a very deep vision of life. She could feel a lot of sincerity in her words and in her eyes and that sense of inner peace, which somehow made a small smile appear on the face of the brunette. 

Suddenly Luna took her hands and Lexa felt a shock of energy run through her, then she knew that the woman was someone connected with the spiritual and energetic. She looked at her dark eyes as she spoke to her again. 

\- Lexa, you must learn that you cannot always make those you love happy. Sometimes it takes time and space, to let go of the one you love is the most humble and purest act of love that you can do. If they are meant to be united they will, the Universe is wise and when the time is right they will meet again. Sometimes we need to separate ourselves from those we love to better appreciate what we have, learn to value them, learn to respect them. You mustn’t fear, time will teach you ... I feel that you have recently been freed from great guilt in your life, for now you must begin a long journey of learning that will lead you to discover a new world, to which you have always closed your eyes to. 

Lexa's green eyes became moist, touched by Luna's deep words. She understood them very well and even when she was surprised by all this, she knew that woman spoke from the spiritual, universal. She simply nodded silently, feeling that the energy that Luna passed through her hands had produced a great peace within her, like a balm in her soul. At the same time Lexa knew that Luna was referring specifically to Clarke and her relationship with her from now on. It shook her and it also frightened her a little. Should she walk away from her beloved Clarke to find herself? But the fear in her eyes was soon noticed by Luna, who squeezed her hands gently. 

\- You should not fear Lexa, everything will be fine at the end of the road, believe me. Love is the greatest power that exists in the Universe and when two beings are destined to be united, they will be, no matter what happens or how much time passes. You must trust in the love that binds you to her and never forget it.   
\- But what if ... But what if she stops loving me ...?   
\- She will not, you know well in your heart that the love that you feel is infinite. Whatever happens you will always be united, until it is time to meet again.   
\- Thank you Luna ... You are someone special and I thank you for your words. Now if you want to see Raven I think she will be out of surgery soon. I regrettably have to leave to change my clothes and return to Chicago. I have to fire your ex from my company ...  
\- Our ex ... Lexa ... I know, when I met her she was full of hate for you, I think she never got over the breakup. After I had changed I believed in her, in her love, we had a beautiful daughter who is my life today, but she began to go out and cheat on me with other women. Lexa, that woman is sick, be careful, that thirst for vengeance that she has for you has turned her into someone too dark and she is capable of anything ...  
\- Yes, I imagine, don’t worry. But I need to travel as soon as possible and face her. Thanks again Luna, I hope you take care of Raven, give her my regards when she wakes up. Oh and could I ask you to take care of my girlfriend in my absence too? Excuse me for asking, but I know it's really a lot for her to deal with ...  
\- I understand Lexa, don’t worry, although I don’t know her I'll talk to her and take care of her. When Raven can be moved I would like to take her to Los Angeles, I know a very good clinic there for traumas of this type, so I can take care of her better than being here in Chicago and the weather is better there for her.   
\- Well, I think you're right, the weather in Chicago is cold, Los Angeles would be better for her to recover in. Her mother is on the way, I have informed her of her daughter’s situation and I have put her on a flight to here, I imagine that tomorrow she will arrive.  
\- All right, I will get someone to meet her at the airport. Do not worry about it now, I'll take care of everything with Raven.   
\- Thank you Luna and if Clarke wants to go to Los Angeles with you, tell her that for me it will be more than fine, I want her to feel free to do whatever she wants.   
\- I like your decision. Don’t worry, I'll tell her. Now go and get ready to face the devil in disguise.   
\- Hahahahaha ... I know, don’t worry, I've dealt with worst devils in my career. I'm sorry Luna, whatever she is today, Niylah is still the mother of your daughter …   
\- Yes, but I had to fight for total custody of our daughter a year ago because she was simply never with the girl. She left her with nannies all the time when she went out with all kinds of women. I don’t know if she still loves her, but she has not shown her much love. I feel that she has been lost in a world of shadows, deep hatreds and thirst for power, and that there is no return for her. So do not feel sorry for her.

Lexa got to her feet and held out her hand to the architect, who immediately took it, smiling and shaking her hand firmly. 

\- Well, after all the trauma that has happened calms down I'm going to love meeting you in my offices in Chicago to talk about those projects that you will do for me, but you must update me, since everything I did as Alex I have no memory of and I don’t know what your specific plans were, but I like the basic idea.   
\- Yes, it will be a pleasure Lexa. You were very visionary as Alex, great ideas, great projects, great heart and of that I have no doubt has not changed a bit. You've always had it in you Lexa Woods, even though you always gave that image of an authoritarian, cold, unscrupulous woman, I've always sensed you as someone who hid the best of you. I'm glad you don’t hide in the dark anymore. Welcome to the light. See you soon.   
\- Luna Rivers, It's been a pleasure meeting you and talking to you.   
\- The pleasure has been mine Lexa. Have a nice trip.   
\- You too, when you leave ... and please keep me informed  
\- I will, don’t worry. 

Lexa left the waiting room with a renewed energy inside her, the deep talk, somewhat spiritual with the architect, had touched her and brought her to a level in her heart that should be re-evaluated after taking care of the Winters case. 

Meanwhile in the room where Clarke was resting, she had already left the bed and after a shower she was finishing dressing. Her face still showed the signs of the tears she had let fall since Lexa left the room. She was in deep pain, the sort that only a loss brings. As she reached into her purse for paper hankies her fingers felt the thin little red velvet box of Tiffanys, which contained her sweet Alex's engagement ring. 

She held it in her trembling hands for a brief moment, with a faint smile on her lips, remembering the last phone call with Alex, where they had planned their wedding on some island in the Caribbean, the laughter, the emotion, the dreams she would never fulfill with her. Alex was gone, just as one day she came to light up her life six months ago, that wonderful light was gone forever. She opened the small box and stared at the emerald and diamond ring, which shone brightly. 

In Clarke's mind began a projection of a beautiful film, from that night when those fearful green eyes had opened and they had looked at her in panic, the silence, the timid looks, the angelic woman who had taken possession of Lexa's body. The first touches, the first hug, the first shy kiss, the sweet way she spoke to everyone with respect and humility, the warmth of her eyes, her gentle hands caressing her face and her hair. Her contagious smile so enlightened, her heart so huge and so open to helping others. Her devotion to her, to her love. Her warm awakenings and her ardent nights of passion mixed with infinite tenderness. 

Tears were falling again on Clarke's cheek, her hands were trembling holding the open box containing the ring she never got to put on the finger of the person she had loved most in her life. 

Suddenly the door to her room opened slowly and Abby Griffin, her mother entered. Abby knew that Lexa's memory had returned, she could understand the mood of her daughter. She stared at her for a moment, her heart breaking, seeing the deep sorrow of her daughter, with that little box in her hands containing such a beautiful ring, she immediately knew what it was about. 

She approached Clarke slowly, kneeling in front of her, taking her hands gently, trying to bring her back to reality, since her daughter seemed to be thousands of miles away. 

\- Clarke ...

Clarke lifted her pained, red-rimmed eyes to meet her mother's distressed eyes, who tightened her hold on her hands, a faint smile on her face, trying to give her strength. 

\- I loved her Mom ... I loved her so much ... and now she's gone ...  
\- I know ... I know ...

Abby stroked Clarke's face tenderly, drying the endless tears that continued to fall. Then she moved closer to her daughter, wrapping her in her arms, where Clarke let herself be cradled, clinging tightly to her mother's body, letting out the pain in tears and sobs. She dropped the box containing the ring to the floor and it rolled down the floor almost in slow motion, as Clarke's body did the same in Abby's arms, yielding to the loss. 

At the same time in another part of the city, at the airport, Lexa was walking towards her private jet, followed by Indra and Gustus. A cold breeze embraced her, playing with her long hair, stopping her in her tracks immediately, closing her eyes. Suddenly she could feel a great internal pain, a pain of loss. Not knowing why her heart felt so cold, almost as it had done on that fateful night when Costia's body had fallen into precipice. Her eyes filled with tears, which inevitably began to fall down her cheeks. The only thing she could see was the image of her love Clarke, desperate, with a broken heart and sorrow in her soul.

She knew then that Clarke was at the the loss of that woman who had taken her place over the last six months. She felt pain, not only from Clarke but her own pain, she had returned but the connection with her beloved woman was damaged. 

Indra's hand on her arm brought her back, opening her watery eyes. Her assistant looked at her with concern in her eyes. 

\- Heda, are you alright? What's going on? 

Indra was in shock watching her Heda crying, she never did, only on the anniversary of the death of Costia Meyers. When she visited the point where she had lost her life. 

\- Heda ... Can you hear me? What has happened to you?   
\- Nothing Indra ... It's nothing ... I’m just tired ... I think I'll get some sleep on the plane if I can ... Come on ...

Lexa wiped her tears, taking breaths of fresh air, transforming her face into the classic Lexa with no emotions, well known to her assistant, who looked at her strangely but nodding her head in silence, following her towards the stairs of the plane. Indra knew her heda well and knew that something was going on inside her, but it was not her place to try and find out what it was but she was worried. Lexa seemed to be the person who she was before the operation, but not quite, the assistant could see that there was something different about the young tycoon, but it was too early to know. It had also crossed her mind that the accident was very recent and that perhaps could have had some effect on her. She would only know in the course of the coming days. 

Lexa got on the plane with a sensitive heart and as soon as she was seated she telephoned Clarke. She knew that she wasn’t well and although at first she told herself not to do so to give her time and space, she knew that her loved one suffered and that she could at least try to do something to ease her suffering. 

The phone started ringing as Clarke was wiping her face for the umpteenth time trying to calm her anguish and her tears. Her mother had gone in search of some information about the operation with Raven, which Clarke had sent her to find out as she needed to know how her friend was. 

Clarke came out of the bathroom to find her phone in her bag. The picture of her sweet Alex smiling was on the screen next to her name "Alex", she smiled faintly. Moving her hand to her mouth, she answered knowing it was Lexa, she took a deep breath, she didn’t want Lexa to notice her pain. She felt bad about it. 

\- Hello, Clarke ...? Sorry to call you, I just got on the plane and I felt the need to call you, do you feel ok, my love?   
\- Hello Lex ... Yes I'm fine ... Don’t worry. My mother has come and we are trying to find out how Raven’s operation went.   
\- Oh ... Well when you know something please let me know, if you cannot contact me by calling, leave me a message. I will see it when we gain height with the plane.   
\- Yes, of course I will, don’t worry. I hope you have a good trip and I hope you like the apartment in Chicago.   
\- I’m sure it will be perfect ... But my love ... I feel that you are not well ... Would you tell me if it were this true? You know you can talk to me about anything, Clarke ... I can understand a little what all this means to you ... and I don’t want to see you suffer ...  
\- Lexa ... I need time ... As we talked about it here before you left ... No, this is not easy for me, but I don’t want you to feel that I don’t love you, or that I’m not happy that you have returned.  
\- I know love ... Believe me ... If I were in your place I honestly wouldn’t know how I could cope … But I want you to know that I am very much in love with you and that I will always be by your side and will do whatever I can help you. I want to help you Clarke, I want to make you happy, my love ...  
\- I know Lex ... I also love you very much ... But now it's all very mixed up inside of me ... Please don’t feel bad about it ... Now I want you to try to rest on that flight to Chicago and relax. You will need your energy to face that woman tomorrow. I'll be fine, I care more about Raven and helping her in whatever I can. Have a good flight ...  
\- Thank you my love ... You too try to rest tonight ... Please call me if you need me, no matter what time of night it is, promise me ....  
\- I will, I promise. Oh ... Yes ... I'll be a minute mom ... Lex, I must go, my mother has arrived, we will see the doctor that operated on Raven. I'll send you an email with the details? I love you ...  
\- Okay, please do. I love you Clarke ...

Lexa could feel Clarke's grief throughout the phone call, she felt it so deep in her soul that it broke her. She knew that her lover was trying not to worry her, not to make her feel bad because she was so hurt by Alex's loss but she knew it and felt it and it hurt her ... It hurt a lot ... She put her phone in her pocket and stared out the window as the plane took off.

Her emerald eyes were soon lost in the immensity of the dark blue sky and the thousands of twinkling stars next to a beautiful full moon. She tried to find the answer to her thousand questions, to calm her fears that were still present, especially after she had felt the pain Clarke was facing in her soul. How could she help her? How could she connect with her again as she was before she had entered that operating room six months ago? Her desperation was so strong that she even she wished that when she woke Alex was there in her place again, as the happiness of her beloved depended on it. That thought caused her heart to ache, would she ever make her happy again? 

She brought her hand to her chest, over her heart and squeezed it tightly. She closed her eyes trying to get some rest. Her mind worked too hard and was driving her crazy. She took a deep breath and tried to relax by doing some meditation. She concentrated her energies, on the immense universe. Slowly, every muscle in her body relaxed, giving way to a dream that slowly seized her mind, carrying her into the arms of Morpheus. 

Indra, seeing that she had finally fallen asleep, activated the control of the seat and lowered her until she was lying flat then took off her shoes and put a blanket over her body. She looked at her with concern, she knew that something was wrong with her Heda, but she wished it were simply a product of all the tragedy and the return of her memory. 

Indra headed for the bathroom, immediately Gustus left his seat and approached his Heda. He stared at her for a brief moment with a faint smile on his face. He was so happy to see her there, alive, without serious injuries, his child had survived and he thanked God for it. His eyes were slightly moistened and without thinking he approached the young woman putting a small kiss on her forehead, barely touching her skin, since he didn’t want to disturb her, let alone wake her so that she would see him in such an display of sentimentality. 

Indra came out of the bathroom and found the almost paternal image. Her eyes widened for a moment, but she immediately decided not to interrupt him, staying in the shadows so Gustus wouldn’t see her. She knew how much the bodyguard loved the young Heda, but she had never seen such a show of feelings. Somehow it came into her heart and with a slight smile she remained hidden for a few minutes, giving that moment to her friend. 

Gustus gently passed his hand over the young woman's head before rising and returning to his seat, holding back tears that were so threatening to fall. He simply focused on the diamond-shining stars out there, still giving thanks for the return of his protected, safe and healthy young woman. 

Meanwhile at the hospital in Cleveland, Clarke and her mother had met with Luna Rivers, who introduced herself to them and had told them of the friendship between her and Raven during her stay in Los Angeles, which Clarke knew, since the Latina had said something to her.

The three women listened attentively to the reports that the doctor gave them, after the long operation that had been done to Raven. They had been able to reconstruct the bone in the leg, but unfortunately it would be a problem for life. In addition it would be seen in a long postoperative and probably one or two more operations in the future. 

All three were very upset by the news, especially Clarke. She knew her friend, she knew she was a very strong woman, but she also knew it would be a big uphill climb for her. She just hoped she had the strength. There was also someone new to her life, someone Clarke saw at first sight as an intriguing being, but for some reason she felt that Luna was a woman who could be very good for her friend. 

The famous architect was very worried about Raven, as if connected to her, even though they had only met a few days before. Clarke knew that kind of crazy connection, so it was not surprising that the Latina could have experienced it as well. What the blonde just couldn’t understand was how the hell such a smart and beautiful woman had gotten involved with someone like Niylah Winters and had a daughter together. But it was not her place to make judgment on the private life of others, she understood that they were divorced. 

Luna Rivers had made a good first impression. She wanted it to be a long term relationship and not a fling. Clarke didn’t trust people of money and intelligence, given Lexa's past and having met Niylah. 

Luna was very friendly and relaxed all the time, offering the possibility of Clarke to accompany Raven and her mother to Los Angeles when Raven could be transferred to continue her recovery there. Abby listened to Luna's proposal, she felt that perhaps it was the best thing for her hurt daughter, to be away from everything for a while, trying to recover. 

But Clarke felt that if she accepted the offer it was like she was turning her back on Lexa, and she really didn’t want to hurt her any more than she had already done. At the same time another part in her screamed at her to accept the offer and get away from it all for a while, try to get over it, before seeing Lexa again. 

Clarke's head began to work at a thousand miles an hour, trying to find the answer, trying to make the right decision. She thanked Luna for the proposal and told her she would decide but she couldn’t give her an answer immediately, to which Luna immediately understood. 

Luna and Abby tried to convince Clarke to go to the hotel with them to rest after so much had happened in one day, but the young doctor declined, she didn’t want to leave her best friend alone that night. So her mother and the architect left her in the room next to Raven, who slept soundly. 

Clarke approached the bed, looking at her Latin friend with sweetness and a faint smile on her face. She was so grateful to God that she was there with her, even when she had a long way to go with that leg, she was there, alive. She moved a chair to the side of the bed and sat down, taking her hand gently, caressing the back of it with her thumb. 

\- I'm so glad you survived ... You have no idea how happy i am ... I know that although it will be difficult from now on, I know that you will succeed, you will recover ... I will not let you give up ... Do you hear me Raven Reyes? 

The tears came to Clarke's deep blue eyes again, the emotion filled her completely, everything was too much in her heart and soul. She only wanted to be able to put everything in place within herself, but the pain was deep and that was something she knew would take a good while to get over. 

After almost an hour of flight, the private jet carrying Lexa landed at the Chicago airport. Indra had woken her up a few minutes earlier to prepare for the landing. It took Lexa a while to open her tired, sunken eyes, but she managed to wake up a little by washing her face in the bathroom and also discovering that she was still Lexa Woods. 

After a short drive in the limousine they arrived at the huge and tall building where the apartment that Alex had been living with Clarke in for the last six months was located. When she and Indra entered her eyes and mind were too tired to look around the place, she only asked Indra to show her where her bedroom was. She had a shower and decided to sleep naked, since she couldn’t find her usual clothes and didn’t want to devote much time to looking. 

Her body was simply exhausted, as was her mind. Before closing her eyes checked her mail, where she read the detailed report that her beloved Clarke had sent her as promised. She felt very sorry for Raven and her long recovery process, but what little she knew of that Latina was that she possessed an enormous inner strength.

After a few minutes her eyes closed again, as she surrendered to the world of rest and dreams. The next day she should face that vengeful shadow of her past and didn’t want to wait to do so. Indra had brought her up to date on everything that had happened in the six months. After reviewing documents, numbers and negotiations that the woman had carried out, she knew that the company had been damaged, not much but it had been done and she needed to fix her business empire.


	21. " Changes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear readers.... here is this Chapter 21, just one to finish this first part with lot of feelings going on, and yes, lot of changes while the life of Clarke and Lexa and Raven and Luna are going through a rollercoaster of emotions. The most affected of course is our dear Clarke, is not easy for her or anybody experienced such twist of personalities in the same body of the woman she fall in love with. And for Lexa is not easy to find out herself and how to help her loving lady, but one thing is for sure, she dont wanna give up to the fight. Let see if they will find out how to continued together or they will need to follow different roads... And YES! the so expected face to face encounter between Lexa and Niylah is here! Will be with a huge twist so be prepare!
> 
> Thanks for keep reading my story, for your so positive comments and kudos and bookmarks and as always HUGE THANKS to my amazing friends translators Joanne and Matt!! 
> 
> Sangabrielle

The sound of the alarm clock in the dark room alerted Lexa that a new day began. The day she would again face her dark past, someone she would rather forget ever lay in her bed. She blinked for an instant at the ceiling and at the same time smelt the perfume so characteristic of Clarke on the pillow. She turned her face a little, leaning it onto her hand, and with the other hand caressed the empty place, the cold somehow made her shudder, remembering everything that had happened to that woman who she loved so much, but today was so far from her.

Her heart ached again, the bitterness of loneliness stalked her again in her life. She had fallen asleep with an eternal love at her side and had awakened to a cold welcoming back. She knew she couldn’t blame Clarke for feeling like she did, especially after hearing the whole story of those six months and how her personality had turned into Alex who apparently everyone worshiped, including many strangers whom she had helped unselfishly in those months. She had so many things to clarify, to resolve and then to make decisions about what should be continued and what not to.

She took a deep breath and sat down on the huge bed she didn’t feel familiar with. Even the smell in the room wasn’t familiar to her, it was like a smell of roses, something too flowery for her taste. She pushed her hair back and left the bed in the direction of the bathroom to take a shower.

As she left the bathroom, while drying her hair, she headed for the dressing room, where two huge closets were at the sides and a large mirror in the middle. She had no idea where the hell her clothes were so she opted to open one of the closets to find some clothing that was familiar, but it wasn’t her clothes, they were her beloved doctor’s clothes.

She smiled for a moment, taking hold of a brown leather jacket that she remembered wearing when they rode on the Harley. She held the jacket to her nose and took a deep breath, smiling, bringing back the memories of that beautiful day when they had ended up making love for the first time, non other than on her birthday. Everything was so distant now, although for her it was only a few weeks ago, she reminded herself that everything belonged to a distant past that in those moments she really longed for.

With some anger and sadness she closed the closet cursing her luck. She had found her soul mate, fate was stubborn, that she couldn’t have her. She looked immediately across the room, opening the doors to the closet facing Clarke's clothes and found only clothes too feminine for her taste. She cursed her six months being Alex at that time. She looked among the many dresses and few suits and shirts until she found something more or less close to her taste. White silk shirt, black suit, low shoes.

Soon her stylist came to fix her hair and put on some makeup, especially to cover the bruises of the accident. Her body hurt in several places, especially the cuts in her arm and leg, which fortunately were not deep, but they still had to be closed with stitches.

Once ready, she ate her breakfast in the company of Indra, who continued to update her with the documents and negotiations that had been carried out in recent months. Lexa was appalled by the terrible business that Niylah had carried out, linking Woods Tech & Co with dark companies of very bad reputation and she even seriously believed some of those deals were related to mafias. Lexa kept her mind studying the papers before the attentive eyes of her assistant, who was partly to blame for what she had allowed to happen in her absence.

\- Heda ... You don’t know how bad I feel having contacted that woman. If you want it today, I will give you my resignation …  
\- What did you say Indra?! You cannot take care of my problem for me! Niylah was my mistake and is my problem and I'm very sorry I didn’t tell you about her, so that in any case you were alert to her. In no way can I blame you for what has happened. But I must admit that she has done us harm. I don’t know how to undo these deals, but I have to find a way. She has been linking us with companies that have mafia members of all kinds. We could see ourselves in serious trouble, possibly even legal and criminal. GOD!! Why have I been so stupid!? I let her get her revenge all these years later, I never thought she would keep her promise, especially when I read that she had married Luna Rivers.  
\- Thank you heda, but I still feel responsible for such a mistake.  
\- Do not feel responsible Indra, you did what you thought best for the company, you always did, it was also my fault to leave Clarke with such responsibility. I just felt like she was the only person I could trust for that role. But I didn’t think that she wasn’t technically qualified for it. In addition to compelling her to leave her career.  
\- It was a very drastic moment, Heda. Your life was at risk and you wanted to leave your assets to the person you felt was the most reliable. Miss Griffin hesitated at first, but accepted responsibility immediately, even against her mother's wishes. She accepted to take the CEO role, she tried to educate herself as much as she could, so she could begin to see that in the negotiations closed by Miss Winters there were unclear details. On the other hand you being Alex, your distrust of that woman from the beginning made me investigate. That is how we found her ex-wife and your trip to Los Angeles was mostly to meet with her and inquire about the past of Ms. Winters. After that meeting with Luna Rivers, Alex called us immediately in New York to give us the information and told us to immediately stop all the deals that Ms.Winters was going to carry out with Chinese entrepreneurs. Ms. Griffin was extraordinary the moment she entered that meeting room and stopped the deals.

Lexa smiled slightly, imagining her beautiful doctor in that position of CEO, demonstrating power and height. She felt so proud and grateful.

\- I know just how determined Clarke can be, so I can imagine that moment. I'm glad she was like that. Now I need you to contact Monty Green, he's the best expert we have on computers. He works at our branch in London. I need to have a Skype chat with him right away before meeting Niylah Winters.  
\- Yes heda. Give me a few minutes.

While Indra was contacting Monty Green in London, Lexa went to the window, out of which the city was beginning to wake up with a sunny dawn. The roofs of the houses and some of the lower buildings were covered by a white layer of snow and ice and people were walking in the streets.

Immediately Clarke came to her mind, she longed to hear from her. But she didn’t want to suffocate her, but she needed to hear the voice of her love, who she felt more than proud of, how she had carried out the enormous responsibility she had unfairly placed on her shoulders. She headed to her room for some privacy, while dialing Clarke's number.  
In Cleveland, Clarke was about to enter Raven's room with fresh coffee in her hands, as her phone began to vibrate. She immediately stopped before entering and went to the waiting room to answer the call. She left her coffee on a table and looked at the iphone screen the photo of her sweet Alex and the name "BOO". Her body felt a chill for an instant and her eyes became wet without being able to avoid it. Her hands began to tremble, but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions.

She looked again at the screen of the phone that was still vibrating in her shaking hand and without thinking further she answered the call. Hearing that voice on the other end of the line shook her again, but she breathed again and was ready to respond.

\- Clarke ...? My love are you there...?  
\- Ehmmm yes, Lex I am, I had a cup of coffee in my hands that I had to put on the table. How are you? Have you been able to rest?

Lexa knew Clarke more than the blonde could imagine and she could immediately feel the low energy and sadness hidden in her lover's voice. But she didn’t want to bother her and so trying to ignore the truth she dedicated herself to following the game of "everything is fine". She also took a deep breath, searching for internal strength to continue the conversation in a calm, friendly tone.

\- Ermmm well, yes, I slept for a few hours and it has helped a lot. I like the apartment, although I must confess that it was difficult for me to find my clothes when I got out of bed.  
\- Oh, yes, I imagine it was, I'm sorry that I didn’t explain to you last night …  
\- No, my love, you don’t have to apologize for anything. Everything is very crazy, but I will be grateful when things start to settle again and everything returns to normal.  
\- Yes ... I agree ... Are you going to go to Polis ...?  
\- Yes, I was speaking with Indra and learning everything that has happened in the company, but don’t worry, I will take care of our friend in a while. I'm preparing for that battle and I needed to hear your voice ... You know you've become my inner strength ... Before I knew you, I firmly believed that love was weakness and that I could never love anyone and continue to lead this empire ... But when you came into my life I realized that you, and only you, are my strength, my everything. You showed me how wrong I was, you gave me back the heartbeat to this wounded heart. You cured its cracks, you gave it heat and made it yours.

Clarke couldn’t stop the tears rolling down her cheeks, Lexa's words touched her soul like never before. She felt so lost in all the mixture of feelings inside her, but there at that moment, it was both love and guilt. But what could she say to that woman she knew she loved? But she was not exactly the one she had loved for the last six months, with whom she had a deep bond. But as she let herself be carried away by the memories of her wounded heart, the sweet words of her Alex came to her mind ... "I'll be there in Lexa, loving you always ..." She closed her eyes, remembering that moment and a small smile crossed her face.

On the other end of the phone Lexa was silent, listening to Clarke's sobs. She knew that she had touched the fibers of her soul, and that grief somehow told her that her beautiful doctor still loved her, that perhaps everything was not lost. But she feared that she would push her away with her confession and she tried to soften the moment.

\- Precious, don’t cry ... I'm not there to dry your tears and kiss your face to make it better and to hold you so tight that you couldn’t breathe... You have made me someone who expresses her emotions ... I’m sorry ...  
\- No ... don’t say that please Lex, I'm the one who feels sorry ... It's because I'm very sensitive and your words are so beautiful, thank you. Thank you for telling me, you know, I'm glad to have served you that damned rosé champagne that night ... Hahaha ... I hated you, I really did ... But you opened the door to your world, you let me see those wounds in your soul and I just couldn’t leave you ... and I don’t regret it ... I would do it a thousand times over ... So now I want you to go to that office, and remember you are Alexandria Nathalie Woods, the most brilliant CEO who has handled a business empire for the last 5 years and will continue to do so with the same tenacity. And I will feel so proud of you, I will always be, you know why? Because I know you're noble, loving and respectful ... Yet you can conquered the business world with your brilliant brain, without letting it influence your beautiful heart. So now go and give a good kick in that awful ass to that damn bitch and give her one for me please.

Lexa, listening to the words of Clarke simply felt it to the innermost of her soul, letting out the emotion with some tears that slowly fell down her cheeks, until she broke into a much more relaxed laugh, listening to the last part and that particular desire of her beloved.

\- Oh my God Clarke ... You don’t know how much I love you ... Hahaha! Oh don’t you worry, I will give her a good kick in the ass from both of us. Stylish, you know, as CEOs should do ... But I swear I don't want to her fuck with the business any more. Beautiful, I must go now ... And Clarke …  
Yes ...?  
\- Thank you for being my power, my love, my partner. Now I have realized how alone I've been all these years, so empty, so lost ... But now I know that I really have everything and I don’t mean it materially, but YOU, to have you with me is my greatest treasure, never forget it …

Hearing those words from Lexa made a lump in Clarke's throat, tightening it again, but she resorted to breathing deeply, to say goodbye.

\- It's so beautiful what you say Lex, I know to tell you that I only know that I love you ... So now Ms.Woods go to work ... Take care of yourself? And enjoy the battle ... I know that my brilliant Commander will be epic!  
\- Hahaha ... Thanks my sweet love … Hey, sorry I haven’t asked, has Raven has woke up yet?  
\- No, when you rang I was about to go back to the room with fresh coffee. But she was still asleep, I suppose she will wake up soon. I'll let you know of any news, don’t worry.  
\- Well give her my love when she wakes up, and as soon as I can I will travel to Los Angeles to visit her.  
\- I will, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you.  
\- See you later beautiful …  
\- See you later Ms.Woods …

Lexa smiled broadly after ending the phone call with her beautiful Clarke, finding strength in her words to face the world of business again and particularly to get rid of that rotten woman named Niylah Winters.

She went to the main room where Indra was waiting with Monty Green on direct line from London via Skype. Lexa sat next to her assistant on the sofa looking at the screen of the ipad.

\- Mr.Green, I'm Lexa Woods.  
\- Ms.Woods, the pleasure is mine, how can I help you?  
\- I need what I'm going to ask of you to be strictly confidential, between you and me, Mr.Green, do you understood me?  
\- Yes, of course Ms.Woods, I guarantee you my silence. Now tell me, what do you need me to do for you?  
\- Monty, I need you to ...

 

*******************************************

 

Meanwhile in the central hospital in Cleveland, Clarke took deep breaths, sitting on a chair in the waiting room with shaking hands. She had made a huge effort to hide her feelings from Lexa and give her the strength that she apparently needs as this "new Lexa".

She could clearly see that this woman was someone new, a mix of old Lexa and Alex, which was hard to deal with. She couldn’t connect with reality, everything inside her was confused, she couldn’t think clearly and she was seriously thinking of going to California with Raven and Luna. She definitely needed to calm down, take some distance and think more clearly.

After a long few minutes of finally calming down she took her cup of coffee and went to Raven's room, she needed to concentrate on her best friend, who unfortunately had to face a tough future with that leg. Clarke had learned of the status of the Latina from the doctor, who was in charge of her care there in Cleveland. And although the operation had been a success, the prognosis to follow postoperative and perhaps in future other operations might be needed, besides knowing that she could never walk normally again.

She knew that Raven was an extremely strong person, but this would change many things in her life, in addition to never being able to live the dream of being an astronaut. Everything had changed and she would be the one who should give the painful news to her friend.

Clarke sat in the chair by her friend's bed, taking a sip of her coffee, looking at Raven fondly, resting her hand on the latina's and gently caressing her hand. After a few minutes she was surprised by the voice of the one that lay supposedly sleeping in the bed.

\- Raven?!! Oh, my God! How you feel?

Clarke immediately jumped out of her chair and practically threw herself over her friend's body hugging her. Raven smiled broadly back at her.

\- Hey Clarkie, stop worrying so much or we're going to cross that line of friendship ...  
\- Shut up idiot! Hahahaha ... God Rav I'm glad to see you and hear you! You don’t know how worried I've been!!  
\- Hahahahaha ... I am really so grateful to God and all the saints who have been on guard and to ... A ... Lexa … 

When she heard the name and the uncertainty of saying it to Raven, Clarke released her friend and slowly pulled away from her with a slightly pained expression in the eyes of the Latina, who immediately understood the pain the blonde was going through. She immediately squeezed Clarke's hand in sign of strength and support, with a faint smile on her face.

\- Clarkie ... I'm so sorry, girl …  
\- Don’t be sorry Raven ... We knew it could happen ... It's just …  
\- That you could never prepare for it ... I know ... When I woke up on that mountain and she immediately told me who she was, I felt my heart break and I felt bad, because the poor woman is not to blame ... And she doesn’t know how to react with to all this ... I tried to hide my pain but you know how she is, she immediately read my feelings ... It was difficult, but I knew I accepted her return and understand that although Alex is gone, she will always be part of Lexa, she will always be there in her heart and we must accept her as she is …  
\- I know Raven ... But right now I swear I'm shattered and I feel so bad for Lexa because I know she loves me like she did when she closed her eyes six months ago, for her nothing has happened, but for me …

Clarke's eyes filled with uncontrollable tears, Raven immediately pulled her hand to pull her towards her, unable to move much the blonde sank slowly into the arms of her best friend, letting out the pain and guilt that overwhelmed her.

\- Clarkie you're going to be fine ... Give yourself time ... This is all very hard to understand and accept ... Don’t torment yourself … I know what you feel, but you'll see that with time everything will be ok.  
\- Thank you Raven ... I will try …  
\- I know you'll be fine ... we'll be fine ... Where's Lexa ...? In another room? How is she?  
\- She is physically well, she had only superficial wounds. She asked me to give you her wishes before leaving for Chicago. It is urgent that she removes that evil woman from the company, so last night she had to leave. She looks good, but Raven ... What the hell happened? How did the plane crash and what happened to Lexa in those mountains? She is not the same ... I mean ... She is different to the Lexa that underwent the operation …  
\- Well starting with the plane, all I remember is that suddenly we felt a rumble and then the plane began to shake violently. Then the captain warned that we were going to crash land and the plane began to plummet. Alex was very frightened so I wrapped her in my arms and protected her as much as I could. I thought we were going to die Clarkie ... It was the most horrible thing that ever happened to me. I swear I started to pray so hard and then everything went black until Lexa's voice woke me up  
\- It's so strange ... What could have happened to that damn plane? Usually these small private planes have more checks than those of the commercial airlines, mechanical damage is really very rare. I don’t understand …  
\- No, me too, and yes, you're right, these planes are usually safe besides being very modern in their equipment etc. I don’t know Clarkie, but everything happened so fast.  
\- We will see what the technicians tell us as they investigate the plane crash and what could have caused it. But tell me when Lexa woke you up and confirmed that her memory was back, what happened ...? Why has she changed?  
\- Well you see ...

Raven was about to tell her what had happened with Costia by her appearing to Lexa and freeing her from the enormous guilt she had felt since her death. But immediately she remembered the promise she had made to Lexa for it to be a secret between them. So she opted for the simple answer and the more logical …

\- What is supposed to happen to anyone who has suffered an experience like the one Lexa and I have...? You change! Coming so close to death makes you realize many things in your life that you didn’t notice before, it shakes you to your soul. And in Lexa’s case it is even more complicated because waking from an operation in the middle of a plane crash, lost in the mountains wondering where the hell you are and suddenly finding out that for six months she had taken on another personality ... Do you not think that all this can cause a change in her attitude ...?  
\- Ermmm ... Yeah, well, looking at it that way ... I think you're right ... I'm so stunned by all this ... I don’t what the hell to think ... I'm …  
\- Lost ... Hurt ... Confused...? I know Clarkie. And believe me that I can understand ... But with Lexa … Try to understand her, to accept it, I confess that there in those mountains I met a Lexa so different, so deep. That woman is worth trying to understand and love her, believe me, she has a very noble heart and you are everything to her. You don’t know how much she feared reuniting with you. She is terrified of losing you, she loves you more than you can imagine …

Raven's words didn’t make her feel any better. Her soul was full of guilt, her Latin friend noticed this immediately and tried to soften the blow.

\- Hey Clarkie, don’t freak out, give yourself time, she understands you. I know she will give you the space you need, but you should try to relax and not feel guilty. Everything is going to be ok, you will see.  
\- Thanks Raven, I hope so ... Well, now I want us to talk about you and your leg. I have talked to the doctor who operated on you and they made me aware of everything.  
\- All right...? What did they say?  
\- They have saved your leg but it will be a long recovery and probably more operations in the future.  
\- Ah ... and what else, Clarkie...? I know this is more serious …  
\- Unfortunately there is serious injury to your femur meaning that you can never walk normally again ... I’m so sorry Raven …  
\- Oh ... I see ...

Raven's eyes darkened quickly, it was devastating news, knowing that this would put an end to her dream of being an astronaut someday. She turned her face to the window, trying to contain her tears and her anger. Clarke stood silently holding her hand, trying to give her courage and to let her know that she was there with her. She could see the pain and anger in her best friend's face and it hurt her so badly knowing that she couldn’t do anything for her.Suddenly a few knocks on the door of the room startled them a little.

\- This must be the nurse with your breakfast. I'll see ...  
Clarke opened the door, meeting the eyes of Luna who looked at her with a peculiar look that the blonde couldn’t ignore.  
Come in ... I think Raven would like to see you …  
\- Thanks ... I didn’t want to bother you ...  
\- You haven’t bothered us ... I think I'll go find out when they will bring our friend her breakfast.  
\- Good …

Clarke looked at Raven again, her face had changed immediately as the architect entered. She immediately understood that she should take her time in returning.  
Meanwhile in Chicago, Lexa had arrived with Indra at the Polis office building. She was more than ready to confront that woman. She had the information she needed and had some good cards up her sleeve.

The elevator took them to the floor where her office was. She passed the reception, as she usually did without any expression on her serious face, she barely greeted the two women who were shocked to see her pass, standing in unison, greeting the famous CEO.

\- Ladies ... Good morning …  
\- Good morning Ms.Woods ... Nice to see you again 

One of them dared to say a little shyly, before the cold and authoritarian attitude on Lexa's face, who stopped instantly, turning her face towards the now fearful receptionist.

\- Thank you very much Ms ...? She said in a sharp and serious but a friendly tone, but with no mistaking that she was the boss.  
\- Huh? Oh ... Rachel, Rachel Gretchen replied the nervous woman.

Lexa immediately noticed the nervousness in the receptionist and with a smile asked the young woman again, fixing her eyes on the door of her office in front of her.

\- Ms.Gretchen can you tell me where I can find Ms.Winters?  
\- Ermmm ... Ms.Winters is in her office ...  
\- And where is that Ms.Gretchen?  
\- Ermm ... I was referring to your Ms.Woods office.  
\- Thank you Ms.Gretchen. Continue with your work...  
\- Yes, Ms.Woods. Would you like coffee?  
\- Not at the moment, I'll let you know if I want some. Indra …  
\- Yes Heda ...?  
\- Please stay here, I need a private meeting with Ms.Winters. I'll let you know if I need you.  
\- Yes Heda.

Lexa turned towards the door when she noticed the slyness of one of the women, who was trying to press a button on the phone to alert Nyliah. She spoke to her immediately.

\- What the hell do you think you're doing?

The woman practically jumped from her seat at the CEO's cold look and tone of voice and took a small step back.

-Well ...? I asked you a question …  
\- Ermmm ... I ... I was about to continue with my work as you ordered Ms.Woods …  
\- Tell me how long have you worked here Ms.?  
\- About six months. Miss Winters employed me.  
\- Collect your things, you are no longer employed here.  
\- What?! But why ...? I ... I just did what you ordered …  
\- You think I'm an idiot? Pick up your things and leave my company right now, or do I have to call security?  
\- I ... I …  
\- Do what you have been told to do. Indra said from behind Lexa, seeing that the stunned girl tried to continue the conversation  
\- Motherfucker! Said the young receptionist suddenly, as Lexa turned back towards the door with a smile on her lips  
\- How dare you...!! Indra raised her voice, to which Lexa immediately raised her right hand stopping her personal assistant from continuing.  
\- Ms.gretchen call security to remove this character from my company and inform Ms. Maleducada that her salary this month will be withheld for verbal grievances towards me, and tell her to thank me that I do not accuse her of misusing the assets of my company and sending her to jail for a long time. 

Then Lexa turned and went into her office without knocking on the door, closing the door behind her.

Once Inside the office she didn’t recognize much, since it had been remodeled in her absence. She finally found the dark image of her past. Niylah was sitting in her chair with her feet on the desk talking on the phone, she looked surprised when the woman who was supposedly Alex entered suddenly.

\- Oh honey, I'll call you later, Alex has just arrived, thank god that she is safe and sound.

Lexa caught her breath at the sight of the woman and thousands of memories played her mind. She had so much desire to insult her and give her a good kick in the ass as she not only removed her from her office but her company and her life. She stared at her, but remembered that she had to act as though she were still Alex, which made her try to relax her face a little, even though it cost her.

Niylah stood up and approached her with a big fake smile on her face, opening her arms, to which Lexa dreaded would be a horrible hug of reunion and welcome.

\- Oh my God, Alex! What a joy to see you, healthy and almost without Injury! You are lucky.

Niylah wrapped her in a fake embrace as she said the words, to which Lexa simply wanted to vomit on her shoulder, the touch of that woman to her body took her to her limits. But she followed the plan, at least in part, because she didn’t move an inch, she stood there like a statue.

\- Tell me what happened?! When I heard what had happened I couldn’t believe it!  
-Hello Niylah, I'm fine thank you, it was an accident like any other, planes that suddenly fail.  
\- Hahaha ... Even after having experienced such tragedy you have a sense of humor ... But sit down, I'll ask Laura to bring us some coffee …  
\- Oh, her name was Laura? Well, I don’t think you will find her there, she's gone home.  
\- What did you say...? Why did she go home ...?  
\- Yes, she has gone home ... Suddenly she felt unwell, maybe it was the shock of seeing me …  
\- Oh don't be ridiculous....  
\- Niylah, what are you doing in my office?  
\- What am I doing in your office? Your woman left me in New York after stopping a big deal with some Chinese investors and I haven’t heard from her since. Sorry to tell you but your woman is incapable as CEO ...  
\- You think so...? And who do you think I should replace her with?  
\- Well, I think I've shown you that I've helped your beloved company and I feel it's time that you make me the new CEO and that my pay is also considerably raised.  
\- Oh ...Tell me … Why do you think I should do as you say and make you CEO ?!  
\- Listen, I've been keeping the business going for the last six months and it's time for you to pay.  
\- Hahaha ... This is getting too funny, excuse me. I think we need to sit down to continue this meeting. If I may …  
Lexa stepped to her desk, taking a seat in her chair and after crossing her legs and sitting in the seat of the CEO, smirked and waited for a surprised Niylah to react and take a seat in front of her.  
\- Please take a seat, Niylah, and let's talk business. It's been a long time since we did.  
\- What the hell do you think you're doing, Alex? There isn’t much more to talk about, you are going to do what I demand right away or the good reputation of your dear wife is going to go to the toilet, not to mention that the board members will learn many details of our past relationship when you were Lexa the powerful stallion of sex and lust.

Lexa's eyes were unamused, but she was alarmed by Nyliah’s threat to Clarke. She wondered what the hell she was talking about and she had just learned that her beautiful doctor apparently didn’t know of her relationship with the mad woman in front of her, who had stood, approaching her desk with determination and authority, which in some way produced internal laughter within the brunette.

\- What the hell are you talking about Niylah? What does Clarke have to do with all this?  
\- Your wife, who you both adore and believe to be so innocent and loyal, lived the good life while in New York, drinking and taking a woman with her to her room. The next day they contacted me trying to intimidate the company, threatening to publish the photos of your wife's night with a whore if I didn’t pay a fairly large amount of money.

Lexa tried to hide her shock at first, but she knew she couldn’t trust the words of the evil Niylah, it was Nylah's plan, to continue blackmailing the supposedly weak Alex to get what she wanted, the CEO position.

\- Forgive me for doubting your words Niylah, but do you think I'm going to fall for such an invented charade?  
Oh, but it's not a charade Alex ... Do you want evidence? Let me show you the pictures of your lady having a good party in New York.  
Lexa remained in her seat without showing any reaction, watching as Niylah took her iPad and looked for the photos she was talking about. Suddenly the face of the blonde drew a malicious smile, as she turned her ipad to Lexa who at the sight of the photo felt her heart freeze. But she didn’t change her cold expression and almost without thinking raised her eyes full of anger towards the woman holding the photo.  
\- What's happening, now do you believe me?  
\- What I think is that you're going to sit down and you're going to listen to me you damn bitch …

Niylah's face suddenly transformed, realizing immediately that the woman who was in front was none other than Lexa Woods with all her memories recovered. She swallowed, looking at her somewhat fearfully as she sat down in front of her.

\- What the hell if you are not Lexa … It’s been so long without seeing you...  
\- I wish I could say the same Niylah. You still seem to be as pathetic as you were all those years ago. Now let's see what we have here ... Apparently you've been blackmailing Alex for the past six months with our disgusting past? Very low of you, but normal in people of your kind, the truth is it doesn’t surprise me. Anyway, now you're going to blackmail me with pictures of Clarke? And for a moment you think I don’t know that this is photoshopped and that the photos aren’t real?  
\- Oh but it's not photoshopped, it's real, send it to any expert and they will tell you. But that will not stop the magazines from publishing them and they will sell more copies than the best circulation of the last years. Imagine the covers …  
\- What I imagine is you sitting on some steps of some old house with dirty clothes, drunk, asking for some money ... Because I assure you I will make sure that is your future.  
\- Oh Lexa ... You don’t threaten me ... You have no idea what has happened in these months in your absence, I have had fun doing some good business that can really cause trouble for your business and only I know how to fix it ...  
\- You still don’t know me, right ...? Do you really believe for an instant that I would come to confront you without being fully informed of everything? You dared to put your filthy hands in my company and you have tried to undermine my wife. That has its consequences ... You will regret what you have done …  
\- Hahaha ... Please Lexa ... and what the hell are you going to do? You're cornered like a mouse and you don’t know how to get out of this one. I never believed that the day would come that I could fulfill my promise and see you fall from grace ... Listen to me bitch and listen well ... I hold all the cards and you have no escape, do what I say or your empire and your wife will fall.

Lexa's eyes were like daggers looking at a nervous Niylah. The CEO didn’t lose the cold look on her face listening to the desperate threats of her former lover. She immediately drew a sly grin on her face, turning her chair to stand and started walking around the office with her telephone in hand, on which she started to dial someone. Niylah’s gaze followed her with slightly restless and fearful eyes, even though she tried to show strength and posture in her threats.

\- Monty, are you there...? Lexa said suddenly, holding the phone near her face, with a smile of satisfaction on her lips.  
-Yes, Ms.Woods, I’m here.  
\- Do it ... All accounts except one, where you will leave a sum that I will tell you in a few minutes …  
\- What the fuck is all this Lexa?! What the fuck are you doing?! What are you talking about...?!

Lexa turned with a full smile on her face, looking at her opponent who was on her feet pacing nervously.

\- I didn’t tell you that you could get to your feet bitch ... So you better sit down! Lexa said with authority and strength in her voice, Niylah swallowed, her heart rate were erratic, she knew that Lexa was devastating as an opponent and feared the worst, but she didn’t want to bow to her opponent, not yet...  
\- You don’t give me orders Lexa ... Who the hell do you think you are?  
\- I'm your DAMN MISTRESS in case you have forgotten it!! And you disgust me submissive and you will be punished and released from me ... SO SIT THE FUCK DOWN!!

Lexa's furious eyes studied the pale face of Niylah, who simply couldn’t help it, she was immediately submissive in front of her mistress. Without thinking further, she nervously sat back down, looking at the floor, as she didn’t dare look at her mistress. Lexa approached with the smile still on her face, seeing how she could still dominate that woman. She approached Nyliah’s body almost touching it, staying like that for a few minutes in silence.

\- Lexa, please touch me, I will be good to you I promise. I will be a good submissive as I have always been.  
\- I have not given you permission to speak bitch ... You're going to shut up and you're going to listen to me. Your accounts are suffering considerable losses at this time. ALL of them ... If you dare to do anything more against this company or my wife, I can assure you that I will make sure that you will be living on those subway stairs.

Niylah's eyes widened as she realised what was happening with her money, she knew Lexa didn’t threaten in vain or lies. Her legs began to tremble, her mind was numb, she couldn’t think, she couldn’t react, she was completely immobilized physically and mentally.

\- My love …  
\- I TOLD YOU TO STOP!! Now ... You're going to select those photos you have on your ipad ... ALL OF THEM! And you're going to erase them from your ipad. DO IT NOW!  
My love ... Please have mercy my mistress …  
\- Mercy?! Hahaha ... The same mercy you've had these six months ... Use those miserable fingers to delete the photos.

Niylah trembling and beyond all possibility of thinking and acting more than what her mistress indicated, she did as Lexa ordered instantly, with the speed that her trembling hands allowed.

\- You are my mistress. Do you want me to satisfy you Commander?  
\- God! You make me so sick. You have no idea how much!! You are going to sign this document confirming your imminent resignation. NOW!

Lexa raised her voice as she slammed the document down onto the desk in front of Niylah, who still didn’t lift her face to look at her, she simply could not, she was damn submissive to her mistress. Her hands trembled but she managed to sign the document.

Lexa enjoyed every second, she had so much hatred for that woman, it really disgusted her to even think about the past they had shared, when those dark sexual flashes had for a while possessed Lexa's mind leading her to get lost in the underworld of BDSM, something she didn’t feel proud of.

No longer did she practice, she had only done it for a couple of years, always looking for a way to calm her inner demons by refusing to continue to feel guilt and pain. Niylah had been her first submissive, with which she kept that kind of relationship, somewhat sick and possessive, bending the blonde to her darkest desires. But when she grew weary of her and was able to deflect Niylah's true goal, she let her go, something the submissive never managed to overcome, feeling humiliated and degraded.

Now having her in front of her again, exercising dominance, which didn’t make her feel good, but at that moment she had to exercise that attitude in front of Niylah who apparently was still under her sexual dominance, something that partially overwhelmed her, but she could use it to her advantage.

\- Now you're going to leave this company and my life! Submissive you no longer belong to me, I release you from my power and if you ever dare to interfere with my people or my belongings you will regret it, I swear.  
\- Nooooo! Please my mistress don’t release me!! Niylah suddenly fell to the floor hugging the legs of her mistress, who watched in shock the desperate performance of a complete submissive, she simply couldn’t believe it, but she had to continue in her role and put her in order.  
\- LET GO!! I have not given you permission to touch me !!  
\- My mistress, sorry, please forgive me ... Don’t release me please!! Let me serve you, I will do whatever you want …  
\- What I want is to get you out of my sight NOW! GO AND DO NOT COME BACK!! You make me nauseous Niylah ... You're pathetic!

Lexa let go of the submissive and sat down again in the chair of her desk, adjusting her suit jacket, waiting for Niylah to stand and leave her office and her life forever.

Niylah stayed on the floor for a few minutes, her body trembled, her mind was overwhelmed, she knew that she had to follow that last order of her mistress. After a few long minutes, she slowly got to her feet, heading for the door, when Lexa's voice stopped her before she left.

\- By the way, my lovely and beautiful woman, Clarke, sends you her greetings and wishes you the best in the future.

Lexa said with irony and maintained a triumphant smile on her face.

Niylah shuddered at the ironic words of Lexa, she felt the deepest hatred she had ever felt,she couldn’t feel more humiliated and defeated, but she wouldn’t leave Lexa's life without uttering her last words. She turned to see the triumphant face of Lexa and said in a calm and somewhat sarcastic tone …

\- You know, you should thank me, if it had not been for me you'd still be in that body dominated by stupid Alex. Surely your wife is very happy that you have returned …  
Niylah's sharp words shocked Lexa, at first she didn’t understand what she meant, but before she could answer that woman, she had already left the office and shut the door behind her.

In Lexa's mind immediately began the questions that followed those last words of Niylah. Was that woman somehow responsible for the plane crash? Was it possible that she would have gone that far in her thirst for power? The CEO suddenly felt like opening a thorough police investigation into the matter, but decided not to. She believed it hard enough for Niylah to see herself with little money in the only account she left her with a few hundred thousand dollars, just so she can live without working for a while.

She stood up and walked to the large window, her mind filled with doubts, questions, remorse, mixed with a bitter taste of victory. She put her hands in the pockets of her pants and her green eyes were simply lost in the immensity of the gray city of Chicago, covered by a thin layer of snow that had fallen during the night. Suddenly a chill enveloped her soul, though she knew that Niylah deserved what she gave her, she partly felt guilty that the woman had mentally disgraced herself several years ago. She wondered for a moment, if she had never crossed paths with Niylah Winters, would she be the cold, calculating tyrant who vowed to take revenge on her at all costs? Would she be so powerless?

Lexa felt a huge rejection of herself, thinking for a moment of how many lives she had missed, perhaps throughout all those years of darkness and coldness without looking back, not caring what happened to those women who visited her bed for a while. It was like projecting in front of a mirror, which only reflected something dark, something despicable. And at the same time she wondered how it was possible for a person as noble and good as Clarke Griffin to love her, even knowing several things about her dark past. It was there she understood why her beautiful doctor had apparently fallen in love with Alex. It was Alex, someone pure, clean, without evil, without past, without inner demons with which she should live.

She inevitably felt that her past condemned her, she had been freed from guilt over Costia's death, but now she was faced with the guilt of the cold and despised life she had lived those years when her heart was frozen and her soul was lost in the darkness of the abyss, without feelings, without remorse.

 

******************************************************************

 

After Clarke left Raven had suddenly forgotten about the bad news her best friend had just given her. Seeing Luna enter the room surprised her a lot and filled her with joy.  
Hey look, what a beautiful nurse is going to take care of me! Excuse me, may I have my breakfast?

\- Hahaha ... Well if you can call this breakfast …

Luna approached the bed with a wide smile and without stopping pressed her lips to Raven's lips to give her a sweet, slow, warm kiss with which both women shuddered. Luna held the Latina's face, giving her soft caresses, something that really filled Raven's heart. When they cut off the kiss the architect sat down on the bed, holding the hands of the young woman, who was staring at her with a smile on her lips.

\- You don’t know how I'm glad to see you, Raven. The scare you gave me was huge when I heard about the accident. God! What happened? Can you remember anything?  
\- Well, I am more than happy to see you Luna, you surprised me with this visit. Thanks for worrying about me. The accident? What I remember is that after we heard a rumble the plane began to shake and then began to fall, while the pilots told us to prepare because they would try to do an emergency landing. Then everything went black until I woke up when I heard Lexa talking to me.  
\- You've had incredible luck! Do you know how few people have survived an air crash?! But I give thanks to the Universe that you are one of them! And how do you feel? I heard that you have very bad injuries to one of your legs and that you had surgery yesterday?

Suddenly the joy in Raven's face was lost, remembering the news her best friend had just given her. Her eyes were moist, she couldn’t help the sadness that took hold of her at that moment, she felt so vulnerable, but so confident to let her emotions flow in front of that special woman, who looked at her in silence.

\- It's ... I'm sorry, Luna ...  
\- No, don’t apologize, let it flow Raven, whatever you feel, let it out, you know you can do it with me, I will hold you.

Raven closed her dark eyes tightly, letting out the pain, the frustration of knowing that her dreams had gone. That she faced a future full of pain and a lot of effort awaited her with physio and more operations and she faced a life changing disability. Luna moved closer to her and cradled her in her warm arms, giving her support. Raven could immediately feel the energy of peace surrounding her, giving her that calmness and knowing that she was not alone and that she probably wouldn’t be in that tough future she had to face. They couldn’t feel more grateful.

\- You are so special Luna ... Why have you come? Why do you worry about me when you have only just met me …  
\- I just knew that I must be here with you, I want to be by your side, I am very interested in you Raven, although yes, we have just met. I want to help you in whatever I can, if you'll let me. And you too are special beautiful, very special.  
\- I'm scared Luna ... How can I do it…  
\- Do not fear, I'll be with you ... Well, that is if you let me be your personal nurse …  
\- Haha ... That could be dangerous ... But I like the idea, I really like that idea ... Thank you ... Seriously thank you for being here, you don’t know what it means for me.  
\- It's a pleasure and I warn you that I intend to kidnap you when the doctors allow you to be moved.I'll take you to Los Angeles with me, I've already asked my secretary to get in touch with the best clinic there that can help you with your leg.  
\- Oh you don’t have to, Luna, I don’t want to bother you like this …  
\- Hey, you just gave me the okay to be your personal nurse and for family reasons I cannot leave LA, besides, the problem with your leg needs a cooler climate than Chicago’s. So it will be my pleasure, if you accept of course.  
\- Well this is all so sudden ... And do you know if someone has contacted my mother and my grandmother, they must be worried and …  
\- Yes, your mother is on the way, Lexa’s assistant has contacted your mother and given her all the information about your condition and she is on her way here. And of course I imagine your mother will want to join us in LA. As you know, my house is big and I would love to have your mother with us so she can be by your side, you will need her. Nothing compares to a mother's pampering when we are sick.  
\- Hahaha, yes, that's true ... But are you sure you can support two Latinas in your house?  
\- I love the Latinos! I love the cute and fun energy they always have, so it will be a pleasure to have you.  
\- You're wonderful did you know? I hope you don’t regret this ...  
\- I know I won’t ... I want to help you Raven, I like you a lot …

Three days later the doctors gave Raven the go-ahead to be transferred to a private clinic in Los Angeles. Luna had everything arranged and the Latina didn’t really know how to show how much she appreciated how much she was doing for her, when she barely knew her.

Raven's mother, Leticia Reyes, was delighted with the architect and her attention to her daughter, as well as how beautiful she was. Even though the Latina’s family was too.  
Catholic, her mother and grandmother had accepted that Raven was gay in time, and they simply wished the girl to be happy with whoever she chose to be with.

For her part Clarke after a long deliberation with herself, had decided that she needed time before returning to Lexa's side, her stunned and hurt heart couldn’t simply pretend that it knew what to do when she was in a sea of confusion and pity.

She called Lexa to tell her about her decision to go to Los Angeles and her decision affected the brunette CEO a lot, but she knew it was very likely that Clarke needed that time and space. Even so, it did not cease to hurt and worry her, but she had been determined not to pressure her, to try to understand her.

Lexa was also in a confused state of mind, where she tried to find herself again, since everything that had happened in the last months of her life had affected her very much. She knew she wasn’t the same Lexa she had been before she met Clarke, but now she felt even more confused with her new personality, her new way of looking at life and what was around her, her feelings as they constantly flowed, which took some work to handle, since retaking the position as CEO of the company required her to be like the old Lexa, cold, tenacious and calculating. Especially to face the deals that Niylah had closed on behalf of the company. It wasn’t going to be an easy task, but she was determined to do it, she had to do it if she wanted to save her business.

Their time would be good for her as well, she knew that as long as Clarke was with, her concentration would be focused on her lover, which would bring her some trouble in trying to save her company. And also she needed to adapt to her new personality.

It was another gray day in Chicago, Lexa rested her mind, looking out the large window, waiting for the time of her next meeting. A couple of days ago some very hurt parents of a child who had recently died contacted her assistant Indra, informing her of the unfortunate outcome of their son and that the child had left a very special Christmas present for his dear friends " Alex "and Clarke.

Lexa had no idea who Aden was, but when she heard his name she felt an inexplicable twinge in her heart, but when she asked Indra who the child was, her assistant had told her the whole story of the deep and special friendship between Aden and Alex, and that because of him she had begun to do so much for those thousands of families with children hospitalized in hospitals with long treatments.

Listening to the wonderful story, Lexa had been so excited and she was so sorry that Aden had succumbed to his terrible illness, she would have liked to have met him. It was also very special to know that the child had died the same day of the plane crash, the same day that Alex left her body.

She had talked to Clarke over the phone about Aden and his parents. Clarke gave her some more information about them and was shocked to learn that he had died the same day Alex left for good. Lexa consulted with her the possibility of telling the truth to Aden's parents, since she didn’t want to lie to them, posing as Alex, to which Clarke believed was the right decision, she hoped that the parents of the child would never tell the secret to anyone 

She felt a little nervous, although her personality had changed, she still had difficulty dealing with emotions and feelings. She was still confused, but she knew that those parents needed words of encouragement from her. She wanted to do well with them, especially for the memory of that wonderful child, who had inspired her to help so many families. The project that she planned to continue as planned by Alex. She had already informed the architect Luna Rivers that she wanted to continue with the plan, to which Luna had reacted very happily. The famous architect knew the truth of what had happened to Lexa and her memory loss in those six months, though it was something she had already guessed. Almost without hesitation Lexa and Clarke trusted her silence about it.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts as her assistant Indra entered.

-Heda, Ms. & Mr. Thomson, the parents of young Aden are here to see you.  
\- Please let them in Indra.

Lexa tensed a little, she was anxious about meeting the couple, who entered the office after Indra told them that they could enter.

\- Heda, Mr and Mrs. Thomson, parents of Aden.  
\- It's a real pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Thomson, I'm Lexa Woods.

Did Aden's parents misunderstand her attitude? It seemed that it didn’t work as they were presented with the name of Lexa. She was facing confused faces as they reached for the CEO’s hand, she noticed the oddness in both of them and smiled faintly.

\- Please sit down, would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea, whatever you like.  
\- No thank you, Ms ... Woods. Excuse us but we are somewhat confused ... You ...  
\- Yes, I understand ma'am, let me explain to you what is happening. Indra, you can leave us, thank you.  
\- Very well heda.

After Indra closed the office door behind her, Lexa turned her eyes to Aden's confused parents who were sitting across from her in the white leather chair, waiting for the brunette's explanation.

\- First I want to convey my deepest condolences to you for the loss of your wonderful son. I don’t want to imagine how difficult it must be for you and that you have made such an effort to come and bring me the gift that Aden has left to Dr. Griffin and I. I know you are confused by this situation. But I want to explain to you and tell you a secret, which is something I ask you not to tell anyone beyond this office, since I would encounter many problems. But Dr. Griffin told me that I could trust you and I sincerely want to be honest with you. My name is Alexandria Woods and six months ago I had a benign brain tumor that was removed by a operation. But when I woke up I had suffered a temporary loss of memory, which led me to become Alex. In that period I understand I knew your son and we became special friends. They have also told me that Aden was the one who inspired me to carry out all the charitable works I am undertaking. A few weeks ago I had a plane crash that gave me back my memory and after hearing what happened in this last six months I am still trying to adapt to the situation. Indra has informed me of my special relationship with you. You don’t know how much I feel sorry for your loss and that I am not the person with whom your son became friendly. But believe me that I was very excited to hear the story and I need you to know that you can count on me, always, for whatever you need. Never hesitate to contact my assistant Indra and she will provide you with whatever you need.  
\- Miss Woods, we really don’t know how to react to this information. Don’t get us wrong, but we regret that Alex was only a product of your memory loss, she was so special and Aden felt so attached to her and to Dr. Griffin, but especially Alex, and we as his parents were too. Thank you for entrusting this information to us and also for offering us your help and hospitality. Also thank you from the depths of our hearts for everything that you done for Aden, for us and now for so many parents and children who are going through something similar. Although you are no longer Alex, she will always be a part of you, even if you have no memories of her.  
While Aden's mother spoke so sincerely, Lexa's heart was touched, she was thrilled to hear this woman who, even in the midst of her pain, said something so beautiful. It was one of those times when Lexa wanted to be Alex for an instant.  
\- I ... I have to say, although I have no memories of our relationship and what I have done for Aden and you, I am enormously happy to have done it. I'm sorry that Aden isn’t here today, I would have wanted to know him so much. But I know he was a wonderful child and has inspired me to help others, which is incredible, since not many people in my life have done so, I can tell you. I need to express to you how sorry I am for your loss and to give you everything you need from now on, it is the least I can do for you and for that special friendship that I had with Aden.  
\- Thank you, thank you very much … Said Aden’s father, with moist eyes. Lexa looked at him sorrowfully, she didn’t know what to do really, she was not used to displays of affection. But without a doubt she felt the pain of those parents who tried to cope with the loss of their child with courage. She admired them.  
\- You don’t have to thank me, sir. Believe me, I am very sorry.  
\- Well, we don’t want to take up much more of your time, Miss Woods.  
\- Lexa, call me Lexa please, and in no way are you taking my time, it is a pleasure to meet you and get to know you.  
\- Thank you, Lexa. Now, the purpose of our visit is because our beloved Aden asked us shortly before leaving this world that we would give you this Christmas gift in which he exhausted all his last energy. I wanted to ... I wanted so much that you and Dr. Griffin would have it. I hope you like it and always remember our son by it.

Aden’s mother with hands shaking slightly from the emotion took a package very well wrapped with gift paper, giving it to Lexa, who had also been moved by the desire of Aden. She immediately stood and approached the woman, kneeling in front of her to receive the special present.

Her eyes turned crystal clear without realizing it and when she touched the package a very special energy ran through her all the way to her heart. It was a very special moment. Lexa stared at the gift for a moment, then lifted her damp green eyes to those of Aden's mother. Who was looking at her with a tender smile on her face. Who then slowly placed one of her hands on Lexa's cheek and caressed her gently, as a couple of tears fell on her face, to which the brunette's pulsating heart gave a leap, returning a warm smile, since the words didn’t come out.

Without thinking about it, she let herself get carried away by her emotions for the first time in a long time. Lexa knelt in front of the mother and simply embraced her with so much affection. The woman was surprised, but for an instant she could feel the kindness she always felt when she was with Alex.

The father watched as his wife embraced the CEO, he couldn’t stop his own emotions, letting out those tears, while smiling widely, amazed by the magical moment in which he could also feel that Alex was present in that place.

Lexa was transported to another universe for a moment, her mind was filled with many images of Aden beside her, laughing, working on puzzles, high fiving before a triumphant ending and of them sitting together planning charities. The images appeared like a film in her head, projected in slow motion, she felt so much joy, so much love and light, that they shook her to the depths of her soul. Emotion filled her and those beautiful memories were there without her understanding how, but she loved and understood them even more than that special story with Aden and his parents.

Suddenly the image stopped on the smiling face of a boy, who she knew was Aden, who was completely enlightened. Watching that beautiful image brought warmth to her heart, a very special one that made her just smile ... When the child spoke to her with the most magical sweetness.

\- Thanks my friend ... Until we meet again ...  
\- Aden ... I will always remember you my friend ... Until we meet again ...

The crystalline drops dampened the face of an excited Lexa, but she felt so peaceful, so full of warmth, an energy she couldn’t describe. She thanked being able to connect in that way with the young child and being able to say goodbye and having the memories of Alex as clear as if it were her experiencing it.

After a few minutes she pulled away from the embrace of the excited mother, as she held her face in her hands and smiled at her.

\- Thank you! Thank you for coming to see me and for bringing me much more than this gift of Aden. You don’t know how much it means to me. Please let me help you with whatever you need. And please, I'd like to know where Aden's grave is, I'd like to visit him when I can.  
\- Oh you don’t have to Lexa, we are eternally grateful. Of course, we will leave the details of Aden’s resting place with your assistant and you are always welcome to visit our house, we will always welcome you as one of our family.  
\- Oh of course I will see you, I would love to visit your home and listen to stories of Aden and see his photos to know more about that wonderful child, my special friend, whom I will really miss. But you know, his spirit will live forever in the works that I am carrying out. After all he was the one who inspired me to do them. All the buildings I will build for the families will bear his name on the front of them, they will be called the "Homes of Aden"  
\- Oh my God Lexa ... You don’t know how much that means to us. Aden was so excited about the project. Surely from where he is now, he us looking directly at us with a big smile and his thumbs up, as he did whenever you completed one of those puzzles together.

Lexa smiled while holding the hands of Aden's mother, with that image of the two of them together in her mind, as vivid as if she were staring at him. After hugging both parents, she accompanied them to the door of her office to say goodbye to them.

She felt deeply that something had changed in her. Not as extremely as it had when she was Alex, it was still her, Lexa, but her heart felt full, cheerful, hopeful, without tormented thoughts crossing her restless mind.

Although she still felt guilt over the many things she had done in the past few years in her life, she felt destiny was giving her a second chance to change her existence and do something better for herself and for others. Egocentricity had practically disappeared from within her. She was thinking more about those around her and the enormous desire she had to continue with that wonderful project that had begun with Alex and Aden.

 

She sat down in the large chair behind her desk and allowed herself to smile for the first time with a clean soul, a warm heart and a mind full of projects and hope. Something she had never felt before closing thousands of important negotiations that had made her company into a world empire.

She only wished Clarke had been there with her, sharing her emotions, her reunion with Aden and the feelings she now allowed herself to feel inside. Her beloved Clarke, who she worshiped with her soul, who she felt so far away from, not just due to physical but also sentimental distance. She tried to imagine how she could get her soul mate back, what could she do to bring those Mediterranean eyes to look her with love, with that unique devotion, so special. She missed her so much it hurt, it hurt deeply as nothing before in her life.

But the moment she had just experienced with Aden’s parents had given her back her hopes, had given her the strength not to give up, to fight for that great love in her life. She was more than willing to prove to Clarke that although she couldn’t be Alex, she could be a better Lexa and that she could love her like no one else would in her life, and that she would always be by her side regardless of the situation. She smiled, smiled with renewed hope in her soul and heart. She wanted to share the moment with her and without much thought she called her ...

 

*******************************************

 

In Los Angeles it was only dawn in the famous city on the west coast of the country. A reddish sun blazed through the blinds of the room where Clarke slept in the mansion of Luna Rivers. Slowly she began to wake up to the ringing sound of her iPhone, which at first she hated, but to which she reached out with closed eyes, putting it to to her face. When she was able to open her eyes and focus on the caller, she read the name of "LEXA" and was immediately adjusting slightly in the bed and answered the call in a rather husky voice, still asleep.

\- Lexa...?! Hello ... Has something happened ...?  
\- Oh love ... I'm sorry, I didn’t think about the time difference ... Good morning beautiful ...  
\- No, you don’t have to apologize Lex ... Hi, yes, good morning to me ... Good afternoon to you ... Tell me, is everything okay?  
\- Yes love ... It's just that I was with Aden's parents here in my office and it was something so special Clarke ... I wanted you so much to be here with me and share such a beautiful moment ... Clarke I could remember!  
\- How...?! What do you mean you could remember...? Sorry Lex, I don’t understand ...  
\- That I could remember my friendship with Aden ... When his beautiful mother gave me the Christmas gift that Aden left to you and me, I was excited and I hugged her and when I closed my eyes feeling the warmth of that embrace, as had never occurred to me before in my life, many images of our friendship with Aden began to fill my mind like I was watching a movie in slow motion ... And it was so special Clarke ... I cannot explain it ... It still excites me ...  
\- Oh my God! How beautiful that happened to you A ... ermmmm ... Lex ...

Suddenly Clarke couldn’t speak, her voice broke a little, from the emotion of what she heard from Lexa. She couldn’t believe it, but for a moment she felt she was talking to her sweet Alex and the emotion overcame her completely. It had been a long time since she had been overwhelmed, crying desperately for Alex's loss, still hurting in her soul. But hearing about the magical moment that Lexa had experienced with Aden's parents thrilled her and for a moment she hoped that it was true that Alex was a part of Lexa, as she had told her that she would be.

On the other end of the phone Lexa could feel that shock of emotion at Clarke almost calling her Alex and although it hurt, she tried to understand the pain. She understood her, she understood her beloved blonde, more than she thought she did.

\- I'm sorry, Clarke ... I'm sorry to have made you feel this way ... I really wanted to share it with you. I feel so different lately, there is something in me that has changed. I cannot say it's a change as big as being Alex, but I feel different ...I need you to believe me ...  
\- Lex ... I believe you ... I have felt it ... But I don’t want you to feel that you must change for me ... You are not the reason I am here ...It is me ... I am in a sea of so many emotions, so many feelings, I need this space, this time to recover from the last six months. Please don’t take it badly ...  
\- I have not taken it badly ... And my changes are happening, I don’t force myself to do them for you, I just feel that they are there ... I hope that when we see each other again, you allow me to love you as I always have, that is something that will never change in me. No matter what you call me, or what the hell happens with my personality, the love I feel for you is unique, crazy, magical and will never cease to occupy my soul and my heart. I feel you tied to my soul ...

Clarke could feel so much of Lexa's enormous love for her, so much that she felt a little overwhelmed, since she wanted to respond with the same passion to that love, but still she could not. Everything still went around and tumbled inside her heart and head. But she didn’t want to hurt Lexa’s feelings.

\- Lex ... You say things so beautifully that my heart and soul tremble ... I only know that I have never stopped loving you. I just need time and distance, I don’t want to hurt you with my inner feelings.  
\- Don’t worry beautiful, I know you love me, I can feel the heat of your love in my soul, but I also feel distant and I do not mean physically ... But I don’t want to pressure you in any way, I know that I have to wait ... Now listening to you say that, I need know if it will be a good idea to spend Christmas and New Year with you and Rav ... I don’t want you to feel obligated to see me, to be around … I ... ...  
\- No Lex ... Don’t think that, I really want you to come and spend the holidays together with Rav and her mother and mine, and this wonderful woman named Luna. I don’t know where she came from but I swear I thank her for her presence, especially in the life of Raven, you don’t know the love and care that she has for Raven. Our friend is in paradise, although her recovery is hard with her leg. Luna's love and care give her so much strength and hope. And as for you Ms.Woods, you better move that beautiful little ass that you have and come and spend these holidays with us, your family.

Lexa's heart fluttered as she heard those last two words "your family". It sounded so beautiful, it was something she had never really been able to enjoy in her life, the warmth and love of a family. She was excited again and it was already causing her to cry, she felt that she was like a pregnant women with typical hormone problems. She smiled widely, drying her eyes with her free hand.

\- It's beautiful, I'll be there. Besides the gray and cold things in Chicago, you have no idea ... But the many daily meetings and trips to New York and Atlanta have kept me busy, luckily. I don’t think much about the weather. Hey love ... was I really so different when I was Alex...?!  
\- Why do you ask...?  
\- What the hell happened to the decor of my office? And my wardrobe? Where are my clothes? And my perfume ... It took a lot of searching to find it … I don’t know what to do with so many dresses and heels ... Perhaps I had become one of those fine ladies ...?  
\- Hahaha ... I'm afraid that is right … But you looked so different and so beautiful ... Not that you were not before, but you know ... We shared more tastes ...  
\- Oh I see ... Well I can change my wardrobe a bit ... and maybe I will like some changes in the office and that decoration in the apartment ... Hmmmm ... But my perfume stays!  
\- Hahahaha ... You are precious, you know Ms.Woods ... Do what you feel you should do , but don’t just try to be like me ... I knew you as you were and I loved you, only two very different personalities, that it's all ... You must be your own person Lex, as you feel you are nowadays ... I love you no matter how you are, how you look or ...  
\- Thank you love ... You're special Ms.Griffin ... You'll always be ... I'm sorry that I've gone crazy with my different personalities ... You don’t know how much ...  
\- Don’t feel sorry Lex, it was not your fault ... Now stop thinking about it and keep in mind that I will never care for anything but your soul and your heart.  
\- I love you Clarke Griffin ... You have no idea how much ...  
\- I love Lexa Woods too ... and you don’t know how much ...

 

Three days later, it was December 24, and while everyone was getting the house of the architect Rivers in the exclusive area of Malibu ready for christmas, Clarke decided to go for a walk on the beach, immersed in her thoughts.

Even when she was in the company of Raven and her mother Leticia and Luna and her daughter Charlotte and her own mother Abby, Clarke was isolated in her own world, smiling a few times, always distant when a chat was held. But the others understood her and respected her silence and distance.

Abby, her mother, was hurting to see her daughter in that state, she felt somewhat helpless, not being able to do anything for her daughter, she knew well that only time would heal that deep wound in her heart.

Raven also felt bad for her friend, even though she was immersed in her post-operative treatment. For Raven, Alex's disappearance had also hurt her a lot, she missed her a lot, but Luna's love and care helped her a great deal. But Clarke ... She had no comfort and seeing her so sad was devastating to the Latina.

Raven was lying in a large, comfortable beach chair that Luna had purchased for her, so she could be on the porch of the big beach house looking at the great blue seas. It was a lovely day, bright and warm, although somewhat windy. For the Latina it was very strange for it to be the day before Christmas as if it were summer.

Clarke came out of the house and spoke briefly to her, she made her way down the stairs to the beach, her hands in the pockets of casual white trousers, a blue shirt and a white and blue sweater, with bare feet feeling the cool sand beneath them.

Raven stared at the lonely and sad image of her best friend, walking along the beach, walking away. When she was surprised by Luna coming out to ask if she wanted something to eat or drink.

\- Hey beautiful do you want to eat or drink something?  
\- Hey, it is none other than my beautiful, sweet and sexy nurse ... No thanks, I'm fine ...  
\- Hahaha ... Seriously you're making me feel that I've changed profession ...  
\- Hahaha ... Well it's what I feel and I feel more than lucky to have you by my side ...

But immediately Raven's eyes returned to the figure of Clarke moving away and her face became serious. Luna noticed it immediately as she sat next to her girlfriend.

\- She will recover over time, but it will take a lot of time. I can feel her enormous loss and she doesn’t know how to overcome it, even when part of Alex is in Lexa, Clarke can not get to feel it clearly and that moves away. Lexa is going to have to have a lot of patience with her and give her time and space, but it will not be easy.  
\- I wish I could do something ... It's just that I cannot see Clarkie like this and in danger of losing Lexa in the end. Because we know we can only endure so much, that distance and that time ... I feel sorry for both and I feel I need to do something for them ...  
\- You cannot Raven, they will know when to meet again when it is the right time and place, not before or after, not because you or someone from outside can do something for them. But I am sure of something, they are soul mates and are destined to be united forever.  
\- Well I hope they find a way soon … 

Suddenly they heard voices from inside the house, it was Abby and the newly arrived Lexa, who went out to the porch to meet Raven and Luna.

\- Hey Raven good to see you again! How are you?  
\- Lexa! Good, you finally arrived! I was starting to worry you wouldn’t come.  
\- Oh I must apologize, I planned to arrive yesterday but last minute meetings wouldn’t let me. Luna, how are you?  
\- Hello Lexa, very good thank you … With new profession lately ...

Luna smiled looking with tenderness and mischief at her Latin girlfriend, who smiled, taking hold of her hand.

\- Well I imagine that the patient feels very comfortable with her personal nurse  
\- Hahaha ... Yes, I do!  
\- Lexa, would you like something to drink? And you Abby ...?  
\- Thank you Luna, I'm fine, Abby replied. Trying to see if she could see her daughter on the beach, without luck.  
\- Oh no, thanks Luna, I ate something on the flight here. Sorry to ask but Clarke is at home? Asked Lexa, who was anxious to see Clarke as soon as possible.  
\- Yes, she just went for a walk on the beach, Luna said, looking at Lexa with a faint smile.  
\- If you go in that direction you're sure to find her, she has not gone that far, Raven added, pointing to the direction Clarke had gone.  
\- Thank you Raven ... Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to meet her.  
\- Please tell her dinner will be ready soon, Abby said, as Lexa started down the steps of the stairs to the beach,  
\- I will, Abby, don’t worry.

After Lexa was some distance away, while the three women watched her walk on the beach in search of Clarke, Abby said something, worried.

\- Somehow I feel sorry for Lexa, the love and patience she has for my daughter is incredible. I never imagined that she could love her so much.  
\- It's that Lexa was not very good expressing her feelings ... But all this has moved her a lot and changed her too, said Raven.  
\- I can see, but it's a shame that Clarke is feeling so bad about Alex's loss and that she cannot see Lexa’s love for her. I fear that in the end both will suffer too much.  
\- They must be given the necessary time and space to meet again. Do not fear Abby, fate will know how to lead them to reunite, but they must heal their wounds first and find themselves. Luna answered, very sure in the tone of her words.  
\- I hope you're right Luna, I really hope you are, Abby replied, as she turned on her feet and returned to house.

At a distance from the house, Clarke had stopped in front of the great ocean, her eyes lost in the horizon, while she listened to the song that Alex had composed and sung for her that night. ("Speak to me" by Amy Lee)

Tears streamed down her cheeks as the lyrics of the song in Alex's sweet voice entered her soul and shook her, bringing into her mind the memories of that Angel who had touched her life in a way she had never imagined. She remembered the laughter, the looks, the caresses, the hugs in the night, the ignited love in their bodies, the passion.  
Arms surrounded her from behind and warm lips brushed her neck gently with small kisses. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the body around her as if it was shielding her from her own pain. Suddenly she felt a warm energy running through her, which made her turn immediately and cling to Lexa's body, who without a word held her tightly as Clarke let out her pain in a torrent of tears.

The hurt blonde wanted to imagine for a moment that it was Alex embracing her, but smelling the characteristic perfume of Lexa disillusioned her, feeling a pang in her heart she suddenly moved away from that body, pushing furiously a Lexa who stood there without almost reacting at first, she felt a great blow to her soul, looking at her beloved so broken … 

\- YOU ARE NOT HER!!! YOU ARE NOT ALEX … !!!! MY GOD WHERE IS MY LOVE ...?!!  
\- Clarke ...?! Hey ... Hey ... Calm down please ...! I’m getting scared ...

Clarke finally focused her eyes on the frightened face of Lexa, who still looked at her in shock, holding out her arms towards her slowly. She lowered her irritated blue eyes to the trembling hands of Lexa, who didn’t quite know what to say or do. She could only feel her heart beating in pain and hurting at the awful scene that Clarke was presenting to her.

\- For God's sake ... Lexa ... I ... I ...

Lexa noticed that Clarke had returned from her momentary trance of pain and as she watched her protective walls fall she approached her and wrapped her arms around her again, as tightly as she could. Even as she felt her heart break, Lexa knew Clarke needed her more than ever. She felt that she had to keep them together and the love that bound them both alive.

Suddenly Clarke’s pain was so great that she felt her legs weaken and she simply let herself go in Lexa's arms, who held her tightly, lifting her into them to carry her to nearby rocks, sitting on the sand with her in her arms trying to comfort her.

\- Clarke ...! Clarke ... My love ... Hey ...  
\- Ahhhh ...? Ermmm ... Lexa ...?  
\- I have you my love ... You will be ok ... Shush ... I’m here beautiful ... Do not be troubled ...

Clarke allowed herself to be cradled in Lexa's protective arms, holding her against her chest with tenderness, as she caressed and kissed her and her moist eyes tried to contain the tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

She didn’t want Clarke to feel bad, or to blame herself. She could understand how hard it was for her beloved to overcome the whole situation, however traumatic and stressful. Seeing her in such a state only plunged her into a great anxiety, more than she had been before. But now seeing Clarke’s reaction of pain and fury, clearly feeling depressed, alerted her. Clarke clearly needed help.

For the moment she just held her in her arms, giving her love and protection, while slowly Clarke calmed down and returned to normal.

Clarke felt protected, listening to the beating of the racing heart that throbbed hard in Lexa's chest, she let calmness flow inside her soul as the brunette began to speak softly ...

\- You know, when I was a child if something bad happened to me, or I felt sad or hurt, I used to go to the beach and sit for hours watching the waves break on the shore. I would close my eyes and breathe that smell of salt and sea, it transported me to another world where the pain didn’t exist, where no one could hurt me, where I felt protected. But one day, in the middle of my trip to the other world, a sweet voice spoke to me suddenly causing my eyes to open. And then I saw her for the first time, smiling at me with her bluish green eyes, and her wet dark blonde her, I wondered what she was doing. And I told her I was in my own world. Then she asked me if she could visit my world and at first I hesitated, then without knowing why I gave her permission and she sat next to me and took my hand, closing her eyes, and that was the moment when I knew that I would never be alone in my world, no matter what, she would always be there with me when I close my eyes. Today I still close my eyes and I can see her, there deep inside me. I know you can do it with Alex too. She will always be with you, I love you but I know, believe me and believe in her.

Clarke listened to the story, knowing that Lexa was talking to her about Costia, but she didn’t feel jealousy or annoyance, she paid attention to the calm words of the woman who held her in her arms with such tenderness. But when she mentioned Alex's name, she pulled her face from Lexa's warm chest and lifted her eyes to the excited green ones which looked at her with so much love that they seemed to illuminate her into her soul.

\- Everything will be alright love ... Let me help you ... You don’t know how much I wish I could take away the pain you have, but I cannot ... And that kills me ... But I will not leave you, I will not leave and I will try to help you overcome this ... I love you so much Clarke ...

Clarke rested her head on Lexa's chest and clung to her body. She didn’t know what to answer, she just needed to feel her close. The minutes passed as the couple sat next to the rocks, now silently. Clarke seemed to have fallen asleep in the arms of Lexa, who had her green eyes now fixed on the horizon above the sea, where a reddish sun began to kiss the waters. The wind played with her long brown hair and with the blonde hair of her love, who she kissed sweetly on her head, caressing her face to wake her. They needed to go back to the house, dinner was probably ready and the others were perhaps a little worried by their absence.

\- Hey my love ... Did you fall asleep ...?  
\- No ... I just want to stay like this... Feeling you close to me ...  
\- It is very nice, beautiful ... We can stay here a few more minutes but then we must return to the house, they are probably waiting with dinner ready. Look ... Come, sit in front of me, between my legs, so you can watch this beautiful sunset with me...

Clarke sat, staring at the horizon over the ocean as the reddish sun descended slowly. Then she settled herself as Lexa had indicated, letting her head rest on the brunette's left shoulder, who immediately surrounded her with her arms again, kissing the side of her forehead, leaving her lips close to her face, feeling the warmth of her cheeks. Marvelling at the beautiful sunset in front of them.

\- Lex, you don’t know how sorry I am ... I didn’t mean ...  
\- Shush ... My love don’t worry ... You frightened me, but I understand you beautiful ... I know how hard this is all for you ... I was surprised you even let me be by your side ... I ...  
\- No, please don’t say that ... Lex ... I know, I feel that I love you, but I'm broken, part of me cannot get over it, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you ... God! It's all so hard ...  
\- ... I know ... Don’t think anymore, let me take care of you ... Let me love you ... and when you're better, you'll see that everything will be okay again.  
\- You are so special ... Thank you … For being here, for understanding me ... For loving me ...  
\- You are everything to me, Clarke … I will always be with you, loving you ... Everything will be fine, you will see … I will give you as long as you need, I will not pressure you.  
\- That is so beautiful ...  
\- It is true ... But it is even more so because you are here with me ...

Clarke lifted her head and turned around to face Lexa, looking at her tenderly, although her eyes were full of pain, there was also love and without hesitation she approached the soft lips of Lexa, to merge into a sweet and slow kiss that they enjoyed in unison, allowing themselves to be taken to another universe, a single one to which only they belonged. The wind played with their hair, some seagulls fluttered in the air, emitting their characteristic sounds, the waves breaking on the shore and the white foam almost touching their feet, as the dying sun let its last rays of red light in the deep blue sky.

As they cut off the kiss, they both stood with their foreheads together for a moment. Clarke was holding Lexa's beautiful face in her hands and caressed her cheeks, somewhat moistened by emotional tears that the brunette could not contain. As Lexa held her hands behind Clarke's neck, stroking her, playing with those blond hairs she loved so much. Immediately a smile in unison appeared on their faces.

\- My love, we must return to the house ... They will start to look for us if we don’t go back already ... You are so beautiful ... You know ...?  
\- You are beautiful ... So beautiful inside and out ... I love you ...  
\- I love you more than you can imagine Ms.Griffin ... Now if you allow me my beautiful lady ... We must move ... Let's ...

Lexa and Clarke got to their feet, starting to walk in the direction of the house, hugging each other. Lexa put her arm over her Clarke’s right shoulder, and Clarke wrapped her arms around her waist, her face almost on Lexa's chest, who kissed her gently on her hair.

When they arrived at the house they were greeted by Abby.. As Abby approached her daughter even with her eyes reddened by tears and in a tender and maternal gesture, she caressed her cheeks smiling, to which Clarke smiled a faint smile.

Then they all sat down at the great long table and dined among anecdotes, personal Christmas stories and reveling in the exquisite dinner and good wine served. Clarke had sat to the right of Lexa, who was sitting next to Raven, who had Luna by her side next to her small daughter Charlotte, located to the left of Raven's mother, Leticia, and to her side the mother of Clarke, Abby, who had Indra and Gustus at her side, who had been invited by Lexa and Clarke to share the family dinner, a gesture that surprised both of them but which they felt enormously happy to accept.

At one point Lexa raised her eyes and turned around the large table full of food, laughter and individual chats. She looked at the image as if trying to hold it like a beautiful picture in her mind, for the first time she felt she knew of what a family meant. Never in her life had she enjoyed such a moment, surrounded by the warmth of a true family.

She was thrilled, holding Clarke's hand and she immediately looked at her and saw in her face the excitement that gripped the table and everyone around her. The blonde felt a little self-conscious, for she'd let her depression get her down for an instant, she knew how much that moment meant to Lexa, the first time she could feel a family surrounding her.

Clarke put her other hand on Lexa's and squeezed it, smiling at her, to which Lexa shook herself out of her spell for an instant, meeting those blue eyes that smiled at her tenderly.

\- This is wonderful ... you know ... I never ....  
\- I know .... So enjoy it .... It will not be the last time ....  
\- I love you, did you know !? And I love this family that you have given me ...  
\- You let me give it to you, when you let your heart beat again.  
\- It was you ... you Clarke Griffin broke the ice with your words, your presence, the magic of your love, YOU ... my beautiful doctor ... you have saved me in so many ways ...  
\- I would not have been able to do it if you had not ordered me to bring those damn champagne and those strawberries personally ...  
\- Hahahaha ... you had me dazzled ... I needed to have a few more minutes to study you better ....  
\- Aja .... I imagined it was something like that ...  
\- I'm sorry ... but I do not feel it .... Otherwise I would not be here and I would not have the most beautiful and sweet woman by my side.  
\- Oh come here Ms.Woods ... you're a tender soul ...

Clarke approached those lips that were waiting anxiously, with a silly smile on them, that received her kiss with tenderness and hunger.

\- Hey ... there are children at the table ... get a room .... Well you will have later ... - Raven shouted at the couple who immediately cut off the kiss and began to laugh in unison -  
\- Raven... I have not seen my girl in almost a week and a half or more! Have mercy  
\- Well Lex ... control girl ... control ....  
\- Hahaha ... look who talks ... Do not think i see your hands and those of Luna under the table for a long time ....

Raven only blushed and the whole table broke into a laugh in unison as Raven and Luna raised their hands to the table timidly.

After dinner came the time to open many gifts that were under the huge Christmas tree. Everyone present sat in the long beige chair next to the tree and began to open the presents.

Clarke had given Lexa a box containing a set of Calvin Klein underwear, to which the brunette laughed, knowing that Clarke had done so based on her protests that her wardrobe had almost disappeared in Chicago . She kissed her sweetly on the lips between laughter that they both expressed.

When it came to Lex's present for Clarke, they all waited expectantly for what the CEO had chosen for her lover. She took a small red box and handed it to the blonde who smiled rather nervously at her. Lexa placed the box into her hands ...

\- I hope you like it ... since i cannot change it ...

Clarke only hoped it was not a ring, because she would not know what to do or actually say. Her hands shook open the package. when she finally opened it, she found a blank envelope, which she took out looking at Lexa somewhat surprised, who watched her with a nervous smile on her face.

When she opened the envelope Clarke took out two tickets, when she read what they were for, her smile was giant on the face and that filled Lexa's heart with full happiness ...

\- Oh for the love of God ... !! LEXA !!!! Seriously...?!  
\- What is it?!!! Clarkie !!! Immediately asked a nervous and anxious Raven -  
\- It's two tickets to the concert of BRYAN ADAMS IN ASPEN !!  
\- Oh wow! Lex ... you were more than a great girl !!  
\- Bryan Adams? !! I've never been to a concert of his, i always wanted to but could never ... oh God ... THANKS !!!  
\- How nice that you like my love ... you do not know how I like to see you ... so happy .... Come here ...

Lexa approached and taking her in her arms they kissed passionately before an audience that applauded then continued the opening of presents until there was only one present under the tree, which caught the attention of Clarke in particular. Lexa knew what the present was, but she let Clarke take it into her hands, then sat next to her with a confused face, since what was written read "For Alex and Clarke"

Clarke was thrilled to read Alex's name and immediately looked into Lexa's eyes, which glowed in silence, nodding, confirming to the blonde that it was Aden's present. Then she pulled her to her chest and hugged her tightly, while Lexa squeezed her hand and gave her a small kiss on the side of her forehead.

\- You should open it Clarke ... there's only one of the two people written on that present here ...

Immediately Clarke opened her eyes and stared directly at those somewhat saddened green eyes, who were trying to smile at her tenderly.

\- No, your name is on it too ... so we'll open it both ....  
\- Clarke ...  
\- Shush .... she is in you .... So the present is for you too. So help me ...

Lexa was thrilled at Clarke's words, her heart racing, and after bringing Clarke's hand to her lips and kissing it, they both began to open the present, finding a finished and neatly framed puzzle.

The image was a beautiful sunset over the ocean, and a couple sitting looking at it. But what most shocked them was that Aden had drawn the symbol of eternity in the reddish sky, and had wrote:

"Dear Alex and Clarke,  
Twin souls never separate, because the love that unites them is eternal.  
Thank you both for the friendship you have given me, I loved you very much, and I hope you are happy and I will never forget you. Until we meet again ...  
Your friend Aden "

Neither of them could avoid the tears that rolled down their cheeks. Aden had been part of both of their lives in a very special way, and those words of the child written with his last breath left them with full of emotion, and at the same time of sadness by his departure. Everyone in the room stared at the couple, hugging each other in silence, respecting that special moment.

After a few minutes they smiled again and the talks resumed, accompanied by coffee, tea and cognac along with some delicious chocolates. At one point Clarke felt that she needed some air, going out to one of the balconies, with a glass of cognac in her hand, dressed in a jacket and a scarf around her neck, since the night was cool and the wind sea accentuated the cold. She stared at the immensity of the starry sky and the full moon glowing over the waters of the dark ocean.

After a few minutes she felt the door open behind her and immediately Lexa stood at her side, taking her free hand gently.

\- I missed you ... I'm sorry ... I do not want to overwhelm you with my presence ... just ...  
\- You do not ... I just needed some fresh air ... I'm glad you came Lex ...  
\- Merry Christmas Clarke ....  
\- Merry Christmas Lexa ...


	22. "I'll Always Be With You ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last chapter in this Part 1...! 
> 
> For me had been an amazing ride of emotions and dreams and all what we the writers we share in words, describing that part inside of us, that crazy creative inner world, where everything born, the storyline, the characters, the situations and places. Thanks so much for your tears, laughs, and the time all of you used to give a chance to this FROZEN. This story became very especial for me and yes, will coming a Part 2, as soon as i can seat again and write it. Will take a time but will be worth it! And Yes! will be a good ending, a happy one.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH for read it, for all your comments, kudos and bookmarks and especially my eternal gratitude to my amazing friends and team translation for the incredible great job with this fic! Joanne and Matt you guys ROCK!!
> 
> May we meet again...
> 
> Sangabrielle

After looking at each other for a moment they kissed slowly, almost as if asking permission, savoring the lips of each other and the touch of tongues, the taste of the cognac with some chocolate, which made them smile ...

\- Mmmmm ... You know me very well Ms.Griffin ...  
\- I must say the same of you Ms.Woods ... Chocolate orange and cognac ... mmm ... Delicious ...

They stayed with their foreheads together, while they regained their breaths ...

\- Thank you, my beautiful ...  
\- What for?  
\- For giving me a wonderful family night. I will never forget it.  
\- I'm glad you enjoyed it, it's all yours. Lex ... I ...  
\- Tell me, beautiful ... What's wrong?  
\- I don’t want you to take it wrong, but I still don’t think I can ... You know ... Be intimate with you ...  
\- Hey ... Of course I understand beautiful ... I was not in any way trying to pressure you to anything ... I just want you to feel comfortable, free, just feel that I am here and that I don’t want anything from you. We can sleep together without anything happening ok?  
\- Thank you Lex ... I'm so sorry ...  
\- No, don’t feel sorry, love, it's fine ... Everything will happen in time, yes? As I keep telling you and I'll keep repeating it ... Give yourself time and go slowly ...  
\- You ...  
\- Shush ... Come on, here is too cold don’t you think? Besides, I think we should rest, tomorrow we will leave for Aspen, we'll go for a few days if that's okay with you ... What do you say?  
\- Few days...? To Aspen ...?  
\- Yeah, well Bryan's concert is in a couple of days and I thought it would be nice to spend a couple of days there. No commitments, just tell me you don’t want to and we'll just go to the concert.  
\- I ... I don’t know Lex ... Maybe it's a good idea to leave for a few days, but I cannot promise you anything, nor how my mood will be ...  
\- I don’t want you to promise anything, I just want to spend a few days together.  
\- Well ... Then I think that’s fine ... Thank you ... For everything you do for me ...  
\- Don’t thank me, I love you beautiful, and I will do anything for you ... I want to see you well, I want to see my girl smile again, to see her happy.  
\- I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you by my side ...  
\- Oh don’t go there Ms.Griffin, or you'll feed my ego ... and you know how true it is?

Immediately Lexa winked and gave small kisses to Clarke, who smiled slightly. Then they went into the house, to rest in the bed, hugging, letting the night take them to the world of dreams, feeling their hearts beat in unison.

They traveled to Aspen the next day in Lexa’s private jet. Once in the well-known city they stayed in a very luxurious exclusive hotel in the mountains, in one of the best suites. Clarke had not yet got used to the luxury that Lexa was accustomed to. The suite was so huge that it was double the size of her old apartment.

Lexa knew Aspen pretty well, she used go there to often clear her mind when the business world was overwhelming her by the end of the year. The fresh mountain air, the white snow that she loved skiing or snowboarding in, or getting lost on long walks in the forests that covered the mountains.

Lexa immediately led Clarke through the city, touring places, shops, sipping hot chocolate and eating delicious cakes. Then they dined in a luxurious restaurant. Upon returning to the hotel, the brunette asked her beautiful lady if she wished she could sleep alone in the bed, but immediately Clarke said no, she wanted to fall asleep in her arms, which made the brunette's soul happy. She wanted nothing more than to have her close, to care for her, to adore her, to try to help her pass the pain of that loss.

For Clarke it was still all very confusing and she tried by all means not to hurt her companion. She knew that Lexa respected her pain deeply and understood her, but she felt bad in some way to be able to respond only with cuddles, hugs and kisses to the brunette who showed her unconditional love at all times.

The next day was the concert of Bryan Adams, Clarke was full of nerves and emotion, to the point where for a moment her pain disappeared at the excitement of seeing and hearing her favorite singer for the first time. It seemed like a dream that she didn’t want to wake up from.

Lexa held her from behind during the concert, kissing her shoulders and her hair from time to time, smiling at Clarke's excitement, watching as she enjoyed the concert, singing the songs, applauding, whistling. But there was still one more surprise for Clarke that night, which would soon be revealed during the concert ...

After finishing most of the concert Bryan Adams announced that he was going to sing the last song ...

\- Well friends, I want to thank you for a magical rock-and-roll night in Aspen! And to finish this special night, I want to invite a very special fan, of whom I have been told that she sings very well and also plays the guitar, so while my colleague accommodates a chair here by my side and brings us another guitar, I want to invite this special fan called ... Clarke Griffin ... To the stage ....

Clarke's eyes widened as a very excited and nervous Lexa burst out laughing as her lover turned in her arms and pointed her finger at her with her mouth open with emotion ...

\- YOU DID NOT!!! LEXA!!!  
\- Clarke ... Are you there ...? You know I should finish this concert so don’t be shy and come up here so we can sing a song ...

Clarke hugged Lexa tightly, her face flushed and excited.

\- Clarke my love, you must go now ... He is waiting for you ... Come, I will come with you ...  
\- How did you do this Lex? HOW?!!!  
\- Come on, don’t waste any more time ... Go up on the stage … HERE!!! HERE IS CLARKE!!!  
\- Oh my God!!! I can’t do this Lex ... For God's sake I'm dying …  
\- I know you can love ... Just imagine that you're just singing to me, like you did for my birthday in your apartment ...  
\- This is not my apartment, and we're definitely not alone. And that's BRYAN ADAMS himself!! In person!!!!  
\- And he's waiting for you ... So go up there and sing me that song please ...

Clarke bit her lower lip and smiled shyly, gave a her quick kiss on the lips and let a security guard help her up to the stage, where Bryan Adams was holding out his hand and bringing her to him to melt her into a hug. Clarke felt like she was dying, she couldn’t believe it, it was just like a dream that she didn’t want to wake up from … 

\- All right Clarke ... Are you ready to sing ...? Have a seat there, and that guitar is for you ... Tell me when you're ready, okay?  
\- Oh, my God! Hahaha ... Ok ...  
\- And what does the crowd say? Do you want to hear Clarke sing?

All the audience went crazy responding, Lexa was dying of emotion watching thousands of people take photos of Clarke, who with shaking hands, tuned some strings on the guitar and smiled with reddened cheeks.

\- Are you ready Clarke ...?  
\- Ermmm ... Yeah Bryan ...!  
\- Very well, I’ve been told that you sing my song "I'm ready" very well, do you think it's okay to sing it with me?  
\- Oh God! I think so ... It seems a dream ...  
\- Come on ... One ... Two ... Three ...

Bryan and Clarke played their guitars in unison, before an excited audience. Lexa was so excited that she screamed and whistled, while now filming the wonderful moment, as the lyrics of the song began to be sung by Clarke in the first part, as Bryan was silent, watching with a huge smile as she had surprised him with that somewhat serious but harmonious voice, interpreting his song masterfully.

Clarke's eyes at one point met Lexa's, they smiled, talking with their eyes. Clarke was beyond her pain and loss, there in front of her was the woman she loved, who she had always loved, excitedly listening to her once more singing that song so special to both of them.

Bryan joined in with Clarke singing from the second part and the audience didn’t stop applauding until they finished the song. Lexa couldn’t contain a couple of tears that she quickly dried before someone saw her. Clarke and Bryan hugged each other on the stage and then a security guard escorted her into Lexa's arms, who was so excited that she held her up in the air, then lowered her, kissing her with passion. Clarke let out her excited tears, falling into the brunette's arms.

Then Lexa took her behind the scenes, where she introduced her properly to Bryan Adams and then some photos were taken, after which they dined with the star in a well-known restaurant. Bryan told Clarke how much he liked her voice and talent and how much he enjoyed her company on stage, which Clarke couldn’t believe, while Lexa just laughed enjoying the excitement and shock of her beloved. She looked so happy, so far from the depression in which she had suffered lately, that the evening was like a dream that she didn’t want to wake up from.

Before saying goodbye, Bryan gave Clarke his guitar with his autograph on it and the blonde thought she was dying right there. Her trembling hands took the guitar, promising the musical star she would never forget this night.

They then returned to the hotel, Clarke simply looked like a little girl who had been taken to Disneyland. Nothing in the world could fill Lexa's heart more with joy than to see her like this. The blonde kept talking about everything that had happened when she met her favorite singer, while holding the beautiful guitar, which she looked at and looked totally disbelieving.

It took Clarke a long time to calm her excitement so that she could fall asleep in Lexa's arms, thinking how blessed she felt that night and how much she wanted it to be like that every day. But she knew it was something momentary and she had to be patient. But that night had renewed her hopes enormously.

They spent a couple more days enjoying the mountains, snow, peace and being together, dreaming of a future together. Clarke had lived the best night of her life and she felt the hopes growing inside her, that she could come out of her depression. But she still couldn’t feel so close to Lexa, even her inner feelings were confused. But she allowed herself to enjoy the company of Lexa, who taught her to ski and to snowboard, ending in her falling in a rage sometimes, laughing or ending up in battles of throwing snowballs, like two little girls.

For a few days Clarke was able to get out of her dark pain, cling to that dream, to feel life again. Lexa was simply wonderful, giving her all of her, amusing, concentrating, loving, caring and she couldn’t thank her enough.

The last night in Aspen they were about to get into bed with their pajamas on, Clarke tried very hard to give Lexa a night of love and delivery, she wanted to give her something special for all the love that she gave unconditionally, it was the least she could do.

As Lexa finished tying her pajamas shirt, Clarke came over, taking her hands gently. Immediately Lexa looked at her in surprise, she could see in those blue eyes that she loved so much what her lady intended. She saw desire in them, but not defined, rather confused, undecided ...

\- Clarke ... You don’t have ...  
\- Shush ... I want to do it Lex ... I wish ...  
\- My Love ... I don’t think you do … I can see it in your eyes ... You are not ready for that step ... and I don’t want you to feel that you owe me anything beautiful ...  
\- It's not that Lex ... I love you ... We cannot continue pretending that we are friends with a few kisses ...  
\- Hey, hey ... Come here ... Let’s sit a minute ... Let's talk about this ...  
\- I WILL NOT! I don’t want to talk, I'm tired of talking about it ... Maybe you don’t understand that I need to feel you ... and stop pretending what we are not lovers ...  
\- Clarke ... You're not ready love … I don’t want you to hurt yourself by making you do something you still are not ready for ...  
\- I don’t want your pity Lexa ... I don’t want your friendship with tender kisses and sleeping, embraced as if we are friends ... WE ARE NOT! YOU ARE MY LOVER!  
\- Calm down Clarke ... Please ... Don’t go there ... No ....  
\- I WILL NOT!!! I will not calm down!! You don’t get it!!! You treat me like I'm sick, you give me everything without asking for anything in return ... You do not deserve that ... You do not deserve someone who is crying for a ghost ... Leave me Lexa ... Leave me and live your life ...  
\- I WILL NOT LEAVE!! CLARKE, I ONLY WANT TO HELP YOU! I LOVE YOU!  
\- YOU DON’T HELP ME! I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP!! I NEED ...  
\- YOU NEED TO OPEN YOUR EYES CLARKE!!! ... I KNOW IT WELL AND IT WILL HURT YOU ...  
\- I AM NOT YOU ...  
\- NO, THANK GOD YOU ARE NOT! And I don’t want you ever to be! Damn you don’t see what I'm trying to say? I don’t want you to fall into that abyss in which I was so many years ago, becoming a cold and calculating bitch ...

Lexa tugged at Clarke's hand, pulling her closer, putting her arms around her, holding tightly. While she felt like Clarke surrendered and she cried on her chest. She gave her lots of kisses in her blond hair, caressing her back, trying to calm her down, which she did after a few minutes.

\- Sorry Lexa ... But tonight I would like to sleep alone ... I'm very tired ...

At that, Lexa felt a sharp pang in her heart, she took a deep breath, opening her arms, to let go of Clarke's body, who without even looking at her went to the other bedroom, leaving her in a cold, dark place.

Lexa feared the worst, fearing she was losing Clarke and she could do nothing to keep her. Her eyes grew wet and anger welled up in her body. She sat on the bed and stared out into the dark hall, feeling nothing but pain and disappointment. She knew that Clarke wasn’t ready to be intimate with her and she was only trying to protect her from herself. But now she was lost in being able to continue to help her love.

Clarke was away from her and she couldn’t hold her any longer. She wondered if perhaps wanting to help Clarke was producing the opposite effect, if she didn’t let her evolve in her loss and overwhelmed her too much, putting perhaps a heavy burden on the shoulders of her lady.

She had never loved anyone like she loved Clarke, she was lost, confused and desperate for the first time. But what she knew for certain was that she loved her madly and that she just wanted to see her happy, to be with Clarke again, who had surprised her six months ago, who had taught her that life should to be more than just surviving. And if Clarke's happiness lay in those moments of her letting her free, she would undoubtedly do so, even if her heart split in two and perhaps condemned her soul to cold loneliness again. But her priority was Clarke and for her she would do anything to see her happy.

The next day they returned to Los Angeles, it was a somewhat tense flight, with a silence that neither of them knew how to break. For her part Clarke felt bad, she had tried to give back that love and dedication to Lexa, but Lexa had not let her. Clarke was frustrated, confused and hurt by the situation.

She didn’t really know what she needed at the moment, whether to continue letting Lexa try to help her, or to ask her to go away until she could return to normal. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her, the brunette didn’t deserve her in any way, since everything that had happened was completely unknown to her. She was a victim of the crazy destiny that stood between them in those last six months.

Lexa continued to meditate on the decision she had made the night before, it was clear that the more she tried to help Clarke, the further she was away from her, since she felt that she simply complicated the situation to her lady in the process of overcoming that loss and all the changes of personalities that she had to adapt to in all that time. She didn’t really know what to say or how to proceed, she feared touching her, she didn’t want to be annoying or to push her. Unfortunately there was no other solution than to stay away from Clarke so that she would come back to her when she was ready.

When they arrived back to the house it was a day before New Year's Eve. The others received them excitedly wanting to know everything that had happened and although both Clarke and Lexa put on their best faces and smiles, everyone noticed the tension and discomfort, but no one dared to ask. They just gave them a warm welcome.

Lexa was grateful for the hospitality of the house, but said she wanted to retire to her own house in the hills. Her decision surprised everyone, but Clarke, who suspected she would after she had asked her to sleep alone. Then the brunette gave Clarke a kiss on the forehead and left Luna's beach house. They were all a little sad at Lexa’s departure, suspecting that something was not very good with the blonde, who simply turned on her feet and headed to her room in silence.

Lexa, having made the final decision to get away from Clarke's life, had a plan to follow in her mind. Even if she was away from her lover, she needed to know about her life at all times, in case she needed her she would be there. But knowing Clarke well, she knew that if she told them she would never call her. So she chose to have a reliable connection that could keep her up to date with what happened to Clarke and that person would be Raven, though she knew that would mean putting the Latina in the middle of both of them. But she had no choice, it was clear that her lady felt much closer to Raven than to Octavia.

The next day, December 30th, Lexa called Raven to ask when she could come to see her without Clarke in the house, which the Latina said that she could come straight away.

When Lexa arrived at the house, one of the housekeepers told her that Miss Reyes was on the balcony, getting some sun. At the house only Raven was in, since Luna had to attend some business in her office for a couple of hours and Clarke had gone with Raven’s mother to Beverly Hills, since Leticia Reyes had never been there.

Lexa went out onto the balcony, and found Raven almost asleep wearing sunglasses, leaning back in a comfortable chair, looking at the ocean.

\- Hey, are you going to sunbathe with your friend?  
\- Hey Raven, I’ve come to talk to you, I need your help.  
\- I figured ... It's about Clarkie, right? I noticed since you returned that something wasn’t right ... What happened in Aspen, if I may ask?  
\- It occurred to me that I was making a big mistake wanting to help her. Without realizing it, I put her under pressure to accept me, to have to think about me, when what I really want is for her to think about her, to recover. I was just trying to let her know that I was there when she needed me, when she felt ready to return to my side ... I tried to make her happy in Aspen. And for a few days I had achieved it or felt I had done it, if you had seen her Raven, she laughed so much, her eyes lit up, that color on her face as if she had suddenly come back to life ... But I didn’t realize that by doing everything to achieve that happiness in her I had placed her under pressure to have to give me something back and she tried to make love with me and I didn’t let her because I know well that she is not ready for it. We argued, we were hurt, we faced our ghosts and confusions and everything froze again. But now I think I have made it worse ... I have realized that I shouldn’t stay next to her if I want her to be able to overcome this. I don’t help her, pushing her without meaning to.  
\- Oh ... Lex ... What a situation! It's so hard for me to tell you what you can do ... I've never seen Clarkie so bad, I must confess, but she's never been in such a complicated situation ...  
\- I’m not asking you to tell me what to do Rav ... Thank you, but I have made my decision and it is that I must leave her, I must get away from her life, to really give her that space and time to heal, to be her again. And if I stay with her, she will never do it. I cannot do that to her, I don’t want to see her suffer more than she is doing.  
\- But Lex ... Are you sure that's what you want to do ...? She is very bad, but I know that she loves you very much. I love you but it is really not good that you break up with her and leave ... Excuse me, but it sounds a cowardly decision ...  
\- Cowardice ...?! Do you really think that Raven ...? You cannot see it? I'm not good for her, not while she’s in mourning, trying to overcome all this madness to which I have exposed her, with my life ...  
\- Oh no ... Do not go there ... Do not start blaming yourself for what is happening because it isn’t your fault ... It was fate! It has mistreated you both too much ... So don’t leave her side because you feel it is your fault …  
\- Ok ... Ok ... It's not anyone's fault, but Raven, you must understand that I’m not doing this out of cowardice, or even because I'm thinking about my well-being. I am doing it with a deep pain, but I do it for her ... I love Clarke with all my soul and heart as I never loved anyone in my life ... I just want to see her happy and I've done everything wrong ...  
\- Don’t torture yourself like that, you love her a lot and you want to help her, I would have done the same thing as you, or worse…  
\- Well, I've made my decision ...  
\- Did you tell her?  
\- No, I'll say goodbye to her tonight after celebrating the new year ...  
\- Oh, that's great! Great way to start a year ... Happy Year Clarke ... oh oh ... By the way GOODBYE ... Sounds like a fantastic idea!  
\- Rav ... Leave the ironies aside please ... This is serious ... And I need your help ...  
\- Lexa, are you listening ...? You are going to say goodbye after giving her a new year kiss?  
\- What the hell am I supposed to do? Let a few days pass ...? For what? To continue something that hurts us both ...? The sooner I go the better ...  
\- But Lexa ... On New Year ...? It sounds stupid, seriously ... I swear if it were me, I would hate you a lot ...  
\- Well maybe she will, but it is a risk that I must take for her happiness ... Soon she will feel relieved to not have to feel guilty.  
\- You make it sound so awful ... Well, tell me what I can do to help you ...? Because I see that you are the same, in that you have not changed ...  
\- Don’t be angry and listen to me please ... I will leave her life, but I cannot stop worrying about her. I love her too much to leave her simply drifting like a ship in the middle of the choppy sea ...  
\- Well, if you'll excuse me, that’s the way it looks to me ...  
\- No, it's not ... I want to know constantly how she is and especially if something happens that I can help her with. Always and understand it ALWAYS watch over her life ... Even if it is in the shadows without her ever finding out, because I know she would refuse to tell me. I know Clarke and I know that her pride would make her refuse to accept my help. But there you enter ... I need you to be my connection with her life ...  
\- Wait a minute Lexa ... Are you asking me to be your spy? On my best friend?!! Are you asking to betray her trust?  
\- You will not betray her, Raven. You will help her, by letting me know when she needs my help ... She will never know that you tell me about her life and her things, I promise. I'll be a shadow, helping her when she needs me. Through you of course ...  
\- But ... I hate being in the middle of this … You don’t know what you're asking me ... Clarkie blindly trusts me because I never, and I repeat NEVER have betrayed her ...  
\- Raven please, I am begging you ... You won’t be betraying her, I will not ask you personal things ... I just want to know how she is and if at any moment she needs anything, whatever I can do for her ... I don’t want you to tell me when she finds a new partner ...

Her own words produced a knot in Lexa's heart, her tone changed and Raven noticed it immediately, looking at her with pity. She immediately put her hand on Lexa's, squeezing it tightly.

\- I know you love her too much Lexa ... and honestly I know where you get those balls to do what you're about to do ... and if the blonde will forgive your decision…? No matter how you are now, she will feel that she has lost everything ... Not just Alex, but you too ...  
\- Please don’t say those things Raven ... You don’t make it easier ... It hurts what I am going to do ... Believe me ... It is agony … I really just want to hold her in my arms and never let her go. To protect her from everything and everyone, make every day of her life the best, but I cannot … She needs to return to her life before I get in her way ...  
\- Or ... You mean, when she was alone, overcoming that stupid ex-boyfriend who had used her and left her when she needed him the most? And she seemed to be living a boring existence working in the hospital, helping her mother every day and then working nights in that damn hotel bar where she had to deal all kinds of people who thought themselves superior beings from another galaxy, just because they had money and power?  
\- Like me...?  
\- Something like you ... Well ... We didn’t know you then ... Anyway, Lex ... Her life was a fucking monotony of shit ... Believe me, I had to push her to have a social life ... She had become a hermit. But you showed up that night and it was like seeing her back to life, yeah hating you, cursing you, but I immediately noticed something in her had changed.  
\- I believe you ... She hated me from the moment she saw me ... and no, I don’t think so, she told me herself.  
\- Lexa ... You were obnoxious ... What the hell did you expect us to think, also from the minute you treated her like a maid ... But we already know how Clarkie is ... She always has had that magic to enter the lives of people and transform them ...  
\- You don’t have to tell me Raven ... I was one of those people ... I assure you ... I could never have opened my eyes to the world if she had not touched my soul the way she did ...  
\- I know ... Everything that happened in such a short time was pure adrenaline and madness ... But I saw her so happy ... Although at first it was something tumultuous ... It was as if two worlds had crashed together, and after the shock they settled like two perfect pieces ... What the hell has happened between you ...?  
\- Ask the fates ... I fell asleep for six months and someone else took my place and transformed everything around me ... I wake up after a plane crash, you told me the whole story and my heart was shaking. Costia appears, frees me from the enormous guilt that I have carried for so many years and now I am unable to continue my life with the woman I love most on this earth. And besides, I don’t even know who I am ...  
\- What do you mean, Lex?  
\- I no longer know how I feel ... I have changed, I notice it in the way I react to things, the way I think and see the world. I am no longer cold and calculating, I no longer think that people are all little beings who pretend to take something from me or threaten my life or my interests ... Now I feel ... I feel everything ... and I don’t know what to do with that … I feel naked, I feel vulnerable and I don’t like it, it scares me. I'm not the Lexa who went into the operating room six months ago and I'm not the Alex who everyone fell in love with. I'm a new person and I don’t know what the hell I gotta do with that … I don’t know who I am ... At work I try to act like the old Lexa, authoritarian, determined, unscrupulous, cold and arrogant, thirsting for power. But I feel good when I close my eyes at night ... I feel everything I do, before I never did.  
\- Hey ... Hey ... Come here ... I cannot come to you ... Come here ... Don’t fear ... I swear I will not touch you ... Hahaha ... I just want to hug you ... Let me do it ... Come ...

Lexa was thrilled for the first time about everything that had happened to her internally since she had returned. All the internal change frightened her too much, she couldn’t find that stability she had before. Everything trembled around her and she was afraid for the first time in her life.

Without thinking about it, she approached Raven and let her wrap her in her arms, letting those tears out of her eyes. She had been so immersed in helping her beloved Clarke to be happy, that she had not been able to look at herself and try to stand firmly on her feet for a minute. Everything revolved around Clarke in her mind and somehow she had pushed her away from that fear of confronting herself, that new Lexa that had been born.

Raven held her tightly and lovingly caressed her head and back in silence, letting Lexa relieve herself of so much she carried inside. She felt sorry for her, she was trying to carry not only her sea of confusion but Clarke's on her shoulders and she couldn’t go on. She finally understood that the decision Lexa had made was not as crazy as it seemed at first. Neither of them was well inside and if they didn’t separate they would cause deep wounds inside each other, without wanting it.

\- I'll help you Lex ... Even if it will cause a headache for me too ... Because if one day Clarkie finds out, she will kill me for sure ... But I can understand you and I love both of you, I need to try to help you, and if that puts me in the middle then ... I will. But I will not just be the messenger, okay?  
\- Hahahaha ... You won’t be ... I promise ... Thanks Raven ...  
\- Hey ... You also need you give yourself this time to find yourself, and do not fear ... You'll see that feeling is not so bad ... You just have to find that balance ... You have simply become human and you must learn to live with it, like all of us... Welcome to the world of simple mortals ...  
\- Hahaha ... My god Raven ... I'm so glad to have you in my life ....

Lexa pulled away from her arms, caressing the cheeks of a smiling face of Raven, who suddenly turned a little red ... The Latina for a short moment felt that she was in the presence of Alex and her heart gave a turn, unable to avoid it getting out. The brunette noticed immediately and smiled even more ...

\- I love you very much Raven ...  
\- Damn it Lex ...  
\- I know ... Don’t fear ... I'll never reveal our secret ... It will be safe with me forever. And no, I don’t mind seeing the love in your eyes. But I'm really glad that someone like Luna has come into your life and given you so much. I want you to be happy ... You deserve to be and much more ...

Raven couldn’t stop feeling excited, her eyes became wet, but she held her tears in tightly as Lexa approached her and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead. Raven felt herself trembling inwardly and outwardly, she would have sworn that the woman next to her was none other than Alex.

\- I'm going to miss you like crazy Lex ... Where will you go?  
\- I'm going to miss you too, Raven. I plan to settle in Paris, I have one of my main offices there, and I like the French capital, I always felt very comfortable there. Life in Europe is calmer. But I want you to promise me that when you can come visit me, do, and obviously Luna is invited too. I hope you stay together for a long time and don’t even think of not making me your maid of honor if you marry her, or I'll take the Christmas present that Alex left you back ...  
\- Hahaha ... What are you talking about? What present did Alex give me ...?  
\- Well, with all the issues between me and Clarke, I forgot to give you the Christmas gift that Alex chose especially for you, my secretary Echo recently informed me of it.  
\- Lex ... What gift?  
\- Here you go ...

Lexa pulled out a small rectangular box, wrapped well in wrapping paper. Raven took it a little shyly and surprised. She unwrapped the paper and opened the box, she found a small note that was signed by Alex. Immediately her eyes filled with tears as she read the letter...

"My dear Raven, 

Thank you for your beautiful friendship, I hope you like the little Christmas present, which I want you to accept without saying a word, and enjoy yourself. You have done so much for me in my short life, that I have no words to tell you how much you mean to me and never forget that no matter where you are, I will always be with you. Thank you for teaching me to live life without prejudice and especially for teaching me to laugh.

Happy Christmas Raven.  
I love you so much ... Your friend Alex.

PS: Never forget how wonderful you are Raven Reyes! "

Tears fell uncontrollably on Raven's cheeks, her hands trembled, barely holding onto the note and the box in which she could see a small black velvet bag with the well-known symbol of the famous Italian sports car brand Lamborghini. Immediately her eyes widened as she stared into Lexa's smiling eyes and without a word she nodded her head.  
Opening the small bag she found the keys to a Lamborghini car, which almost paralyzed Raven's excited heart, which was beating so fast.

\- Are you crazy?!!!! No ... I cannot ...  
\- Shush ... Haven't you read her note ...? Firstly don’t thank me, because it was Alex's idea, secondly, if you don’t take care of that beast of mine, well, that was mine, I will never forgive you! So now, accept it and enjoy it, you deserve it Raven and much more ... I couldn’t agree more with Alex on this gift.  
\- God, you’re both crazy!!!! God and the Virgin Mary!! What the hell am I going to do with a beast like that? Have you seen the neighborhood that I live in? Do you want me to be killed ?!  
\- And who said that you will live there again? From what I see I don’t think you can escape the arms of a famous architect so easily ...  
\- Hey! I don’t know that yet, this relationship ... Everything is very new Lex ... Don’t marry me off right at the start ... Let me enjoy it ...  
\- Of course Raven ... I am just saying what I see and feel ... If you really want to live in Chicago, you can have a very nice apartment in the center of the city, which a certain woman was told to leave immediately when she handed her resignation into the company, so here are the keys. The address is in a text message I sent you. Do not argue! You'll accept it without a word, do you hear me?  
\- What ...?! Are you crazy?!! No … Lex ... I ... No ...  
\- Shush, I said without a word, Reyes! And if you stay here, you will not need my house, surely Luna has garages for the car.  
\- Thanks Lex ... And thanks Alex … Because you know even if you say you're not her, no, you're not ... But she's there inside you, she's part of you and she always will be. I believe that the day you accept it within yourself will be the day you find yourself.

Lexa stared at her, thinking deeply on those special words of Raven that touched her inside.

\- Maybe you're right Raven ... And yes, maybe it's a mistake to say goodbye to Clarke ... I think I'll leave now ... It's better that she doesn’t see me before I leave ...  
\- Lexa ... No .... Please do not leave without speaking to her ...  
\- It would make it worse Raven ... She would try to stop me and I swear to you that I don’t feel so strong about leaving that I wouldn’t bow to her plea.  
\- Lexa ... Listen to me ... Stay ... Do something special tonight, something sweet, romantic, something that she can remember you for, with affection and not with the anger of you having left without saying goodbye. Give her a last night ... The love that unites you deserves you ... and Lexa ... don’t say "goodbye", just say “until you see each other again”. Remember that suddenly she has had to say goodbye to Alex … Don’t let her feel that you will leave her forever too, that would kill her ...

Lexa looked at Raven with some uncertainty, pondering the words of the Latina. One last night ... Make it special and unforgettable ... Romantic ... and do not say goodbye, but instead, until we meet again.

\- And Lexa ... If she wants to make love with you, don’t stop her ... I know it may sound cruel, but let her be your mistress tonight, the last night, let her fulfill her wishes, even if you disagree, feel her in your soul.  
\- Tell me how you do it ...?  
\- Do what?  
\- Be so special ... Thank you Raven ... Now I must go and prepare some things, if you will excuse me ...  
\- Well go ... and Lexa ... Let yourself go tonight ... Don’t think about what you will do afterwards, live the moment, give her all the love you feel for her, make her feel complete, and don’t be afraid to feel everything, it is what will keep you attached to her until you meet again.  
\- I will do Raven ... Thanks, precious ...

Lexa walked back into the house, after caressing Raven's face and giving her an affectionate kiss on her cheek. The Latina followed her gaze, wondering why the hell she said that? Where the hell had this horrible idea come from? Or would it be the right one for them? She didn’t know, but she hoped the farewell would be as painless as possible for both of them. But something was certain, she would do everything in her power in the future to be able to reunite them again.

Clarke and Leticia returned to Luna's beach house, where after meeting Raven and showing her their shopping, Clarke excused herself to go to her room, she felt rather tired and wanted to lie down.

Entering her room she noticed a large box on the bed with a beautiful and huge red rose on it and beside it a note addressed to her. She looked at the box, taking the rose in her hands, which she immediately held up to her nose, smelling the fragrance. Then she sat on the bed and took the note in her hands, noting that the writing was Lexa's. Her eyebrows rose in surprise, had Lexa been in the house when she was gone with Raven's mother?

Without wasting more time she opened the envelope and took out the note to read it:

"My beautiful Clarke:

I'm really sorry about what happened in Aspen that last night. I ask you to give me the opportunity to apologize. Besides, I don’t want to leave us like this. I know you need time and distance and that is precisely what I will give you. But please, I wish you to grant me this wish, on the last night of the year. I hope I don’t ask too much.  
In the box you'll find what I would like you to wear if you accept my invitation, it is the red dress that you wore to the company party and I would very much like to see you dressed like that again. I didn’t spend much time on choosing it, but I think I found the most similar one I could.  
I'll pick you up at 8:00.

Your Lexa "

Clarke didn’t know what to do, she also felt bad for what had happened that last night in Aspen and she wanted to speak with Lexa. But on a night like this? The last of the year where everyone celebrates the arrival of a new one, full of hopes and desires? She also kept thinking about Lexa's words about giving her time and distance and that she would apparently walk away from her. She didn’t know if she meant that she would return immediately to Chicago, or if she meant anything else. But she would find out if she accepted the invitation. She had no plans for the night, other than to spend it with Raven, her mother and Luna. But she still had doubts about accepting the invitation.

She opened the box and found a red dress almost the same as the one she wore at that the party at the Polis building. Her memories of that party came back to her like a movie. So many things had happened to her since then. She smiled as she remembered the Latin dance with Enrique Iglesias singing his song live, dancing alongside Lexa in a dance in front of that crowd who stopped to watch and applaud them.

She stroked the fabric of the beautiful dress, biting her lower lip, thinking about her decision. One last night with Lexa, it sounded somewhat extreme, that "last night" sounded like goodbye and she hoped it would not be. Although it was true that she still needed time and distance, it wasn’t her wish to permanently separate from Lexa. She loved her, she could feel her inside, but she wasn’t yet ready to continue her relationship with her.

It was 7:30 at night and Lexa nervously finished dressing, ready to go and collect Clarke. She hadn’t called or sent a message rejecting her invitation, but she didn’t want Clarke to tell her no when she arrived at Luna’s house. She took a few sips of her rosé champagne and tried to calm her nerves and excitement. With the little time she'd had on the day after that long and deep talk with Raven, she'd set about preparing everything for that last night with her beloved Clarke.

As those words echoed in her mind ... "Last night with Clarke" her heart felt subdued, hurt. She didn’t want it to be the last night. She hated it when she thought about it, but she knew it was best for Clarke and for her too. After that talk with Raven she had understood that she also needed time to recover, to find herself, to adjust and to accept who she was today. She couldn’t offer to help to Clarke if she needed her as much as the blonde needed her. They would end up hurting each other.

She took one last sip from her glass and went to the door of her mansion, where Gustus was waiting for her. She was wearing an impeccable navy blue tuxedo with a white silk shirt and a black bow, matching the suit, along with Chanel high heels.

Arriving at Luna's house, her nerves were worrying her. But she hoped that Clarke would be ready and not refuse her invitation. Gustus parked the car and Lexa got out of the car as the door of the house opened and a beautiful Clarke came out of it with a timid smile on her lips, approaching the shocked brunette.

Lexa froze at seeing such beauty, feeling her heartbeat fast in a hurry with the beats echoing in her ears. Her breathing was quick and her body motionless, just smiling.  
Clarke looked at her with her Mediterranean eyes deep in silence for a moment. Lexa couldn’t speak, she was hypnotized and delighted that Clarke had accepted the last night with her.

\- Hello … Clarke said, to cut the moment of silence between them, while her eyes glittered and a smile was on her face.  
\- Hello ... Lexa could finally respond, coming out of her trance, with a visibly nervous smile on her lips  
-You look very elegant tonight Ms.Woods.  
\- And you're gorgeous Ms.Griffin. If I may ... The car awaits ...

Clarke glanced at her, smiling, looking at the limousine, where a smiling Gustus was waiting for them, holding the door of the black car open for them.

\- Good evening Gustus ...  
\- Good evening Ms.Griffin ...

Clarke greeted Gustus as she got into the car, followed by Lexa, who was filled with joy and excitement, to which Gustus winked at her, closing the door behind her, then sitting in his seat and starting to drive.

Inside the limousine Lexa had sat next to her beautiful lady in red. Clarke looked a little distracted out the window at the lights of the city. The brunette looked at her for a moment. Immediately she took her hand and caught the attention of her girl, who immediately brought her blue eyes to meet her green ones, smiling a little nervously as well.

\- Thank you for accepting my invitation ...  
\- Thank you for inviting me, although I must confess that it made me feel a little sad that I won’t be able to celebrate the New Year with Raven, with whom I have celebrated it with most of my life.  
\- I'm sorry ... I didn’t mean to break that tradition. But I'm so glad you're here. And thank you for looking so beautiful tonight, you're dazzling really.  
\- Do not feel sorry ... sometimes it is healthy to break with tradition ...

Clarke responded as she winked at Lexa, who smiled, holding her hand. Lexa wanted so much to kiss her until she was stripped of all her clothes, she could feel the temperature of her body rising and her pupils clearly turning dark with desire. Clarke didn’t miss the detail in the brunette and smiled.

\- Suddenly I'm feeling naked ...?  
\- Ermmm ... I'm sorry Clarke ... Hahaha ... Gosh! It's just that, you know, I'm human ... and you will be naked with everything I've planned when I take you home.  
\- Wow ... That's a surprise ...You said you thought I wasn’t ready to be intimate with you.

Clarke's tone was not angry but with some irony, which made Lexa uncomfortable, who immediately lowered her green eyes. She still felt bad for that unpleasant moment when she had only tried to protect her. Clarke felt some pity on seeing the expression on Lexa's face, who was silent

\- I know why you did it, I know that you tried to protect me, but you were wrong because I did feel desire to make love with you. I know I'm a mess right now, but that doesn’t change the fact that I love you and that I want to feel more than a friend to you. Besides I'm an adult Lex, I know how to take care of my own decisions, and that was not one that you had to make for me.  
\- I know Clarke, I understood that recently, I wanted to protect you but I only made you feel bad and I swear it was never my intention. I also want you like crazy, but I don’t want to hurt you or make you do it. I don’t know what to do and if I'm wrong, I'm sorry.  
\- You're a challenge Ms.Woods ... You know that? You will have changed in some ways but in others you are still the Lexa I met six months ago. Since we started dating, you put yourself in a position of protection and made decisions for me. Today you still do the same and although I understand that it is part of you, it is how you love me, I cannot let you make decisions about my life. You're not my mother Lex, you're my girlfriend.  
\- I understand, and I swear I’m trying to change, I know it's a mistake I’ll always make, but I try to change ...  
Suddenly the limousine passed through a large gate into a huge villa, surrounded by lighted gardens. Lexa noticed that they were arriving when the car stopped in front of the great door of what Clarke would call a castle.

Gustus got out of the limousine to open the door. Clarke got out of the car first, standing in front of a large wide staircase that had a red carpet running down it, staring in wonder at the huge white mansion, as she waited for Lexa to join her.

When Lexa left the limousine, she tried to recover from the somewhat tense conversation that she had just had with Clarke in the limousine, adjusting her tuxedo and relaxing with a smile, watching Clarke marvel at the place. It was really like one of those Hollywood movies. At the sides of the long red carpet, that went across the wide staircase to the mansion's door, there was large candles burning.

Lexa was satisfied with the fact that she had at least surprised her beloved Clarke. Then she stood beside her and offered her arm so that the blonde could hold her as they began to climb the stairs slowly.

\- If you allow me, my beautiful lady?  
\- What is this place...?  
\- It's a very upscale restaurant. You'll love it, you'll see.  
\- Outside it looks great. It seems like something out of those old Hollywood movies.  
\- Well, you're in beautiful Hollywood ...

They climbed up the steps to the doors of the place, where two well-dressed young men opened them, letting them into the great mansion. Once inside another young man approached them ...

\- Good evening Ms.Woods ...? Ms. Griffin ...? This way please, let me take your coats.  
\- Good evening, John. Lexa immediately replied to the young man, who was beginning to help Clarke remove her coat  
\- Ermmm ... Thank you ... Clarke replied, surprised that Lexa knew the name of the young man who greeted them when his name was nowhere on his suit  
\- Now, if you'll follow me ... I will show you to your table in the blue room.

The man began to walk into the great hall, illuminated and decorated specially to receive the new year, the tables moved to the sides, while on a low stage, a band played music of the 50's, while the diners were delighted with the gourmet style dinner, dressed very elegant in tuxedos and gala dresses.

Clarke looked at everything with surprise, feeling a little out of place. Although she had enjoyed certain privileges of the world of the rich in those six months as CEO of the company, it was not yet her world and that bothered her a little. But looking at Lexa, who walked beside her with a serious expression full of pride on her face, made her feel less uncomfortable.

\- Ms. Woods do you want your glass of pink champagne first? Ms. Griffin will drink the same as you?  
\- Yes, I will have my glass of champagne rosé and Clarke,what would you like ...?  
\- A glass of white wine, please.  
\- Well, that's all for now John, thank you.

Clarke wondered how the hell he knew Lexa. She hope the waiter would leave them alone, so that she could ask Lexa ...

\- How do you know his name is John ...? Have you come here before?  
\- Hahaha ... Well let's say I'm his boss.  
\- Oh my God! Lexa is this your place?  
\- Yes, I bought it a couple of years ago from an old friend who was tired of having it. It was a good investment, I modified it a bit, renewed the contracts of the employees and gave it a European feel. It works very well.  
\- Wow ... You always know how to surprise me Ms.Woods ... and I'll tell you, this is a place of dreams. I don’t want to imagine what it cost you.  
\- Hahaha ... I never think about that ...  
\- I know ... Upon hearing Lexa's natural response, Clarke laughed for a moment about how Alex always thought about how much each thing cost and smiled  
\- I like to surprise you, Clarke, but not with material things, or the people I can provide. I would like to surprise you as a person, with something of myself, and in that I think I have not yet achieved it.  
\- You have done it several times, I just haven’t told you because I don’t like to feed your ego.  
\- Hahaha ... You're evil Griffin ... But I love you ... and you do well not to feed my ego any more ...  
\- Now, please tell me what happened in those six months when i was absent? What was it like being the CEO of Woods Tech & Co? How did your life change ...? I really hope it wasn’t so bad ... and again I'm sorry I made you stop your medical career to help my company Clarke ... it was very selfish of me ...  
\- Don’t feel sorry Lex, I already told you that I could understand why you did it and that you didn’t have many options. Luckily I can resume my career where I left off, I just need to complete a couple more months.

Clarke went on to tell her what those six months had been like, as they ate the starter. Lexa listened attentively to the whole story, which fascinated her, imagining Clarke controlling and handling staff. Attending meetings dressed in executive attire, she would have loved to have seen with her eyes.

Throughout the story Clarke mentioned Alex only a couple of times, it was as if she was afraid to mention her. At one point she reached out and took Clarke's hand in her own, caressing it, while her green eyes were lost for a moment in the Mediterranean blues she loved so much, illuminated by the candle that was in the center of the table, giving it a romantic touch.

\- Clarke, you can talk about her if you want, don’t feel that you have to ignore her at this table, in front of me. I would like to know more about her, to know what she was like, what her plans were, how she saw the world around her, what was she like with you?

Clarke stared at her, feeling a lump in her throat, was she ready to talk about Alex with Lexa? It was a mystery in her mind and what she least wanted was to bring tears. It was a special night and she was with Lexa and she wanted to be with her. She wanted for a moment to silence her internal sorrow and to relax in the company of that wonderful woman in front of her, who only loved her with her soul something she could see in those beautiful emerald eyes that shone, so expressive, so special.

She took a sip from her glass containing the exquisite white wine, and then went on ...

\- I don’t think it's a good idea Lex ... Maybe later I can sit down and tell you about her, but I don’t feel like it right now. Tonight is special and I want it to go on like this. Tell me about your childhood, you never told me about it, other than when you told me the story of Costia ...  
\- I understand Clarke ... I was just trying to let you know that I don’t mind if you want to talk about her. But I respect that you don’t feel like doing it ... Now let's see ... Let me tell you about my childhood?... You want to get bored, right?  
\- Hahaha ... No, I want to know you ... Remember? There wasn’t much time for us to get to know each other, we were somewhat pushed by the situation the whole time and we didn’t have time to get to know each other properly as we should have done ... To know each other, talk about our lives etc … You know …  
\- You're always right Ms.Griffin ... You'll see ...

Lexa proceeded to tell her events from her childhood, which seemed acceptable to a Clarke, who leaned on her hands with her elbows on the table, listening fascinated to the story of the brunette who had captured her heart more than six months ago.

For a moment both had forgotten about what that night meant, the grief, the mistakes, who they were since their worlds collided. Everything had disappeared around them, until the music that the orchestra played stopped.

\- Clarke ... What did you see in me that you made you want to stay by my side? I was someone that you could have hated and wished that you had never met ...  
\- I don’t know Lex, I just felt that I should stay, I could see behind that iron armor someone special and I'm not mistaken ...  
\- Do you regret it a bit?  
\- No, I would do it again without thinking ...  
\- You're special Clarke Griffin, I knew from the first minute I saw you at that bar, I don’t know how, but I swear I knew.  
\- So that's why you treated me like I was your underdog under your feet?  
\- Hahaha ... I'm so sorry Clarke ... I didn’t have much tact with people back then ... But I didn’t want to let you go that night ... I didn’t want to have you for a night of sex and nothing else ... Just I wanted to have you near me ... You touched all my senses, it was so fascinating ... Well, you still do and it still fascinate me ...  
\- I hated you ... I really did and I wanted to kick that beautiful ass of yours! LOL! You made the blood boil in my veins! I was so exhausted that night and I just wanted to go to sleep and suddenly you and your presence appeared ... and I couldn’t believe it!  
\- Why didn't you do it?  
\- Why didn't I do what?  
\- Give me a good kick in the ass that night and send me to hell?  
\- You seriously have to ask? Don’t you remember that I was simply the waitress in a bar? Which meant I needed the job. And you were no other than my boss! Well, I'm still working middle class in case you forget … Everything I have put out of your accounts ... and I wish it was over by the way ...  
\- What do you mean, Clarke? Everything I have is yours ...  
\- No Lex ... What you have is only yours ... I'm not your’s to maintain and I never will be. While I was the CEO of your company I was paid a salary for it and it was fine. But now you are back in office and I am unemployed ... In a few days I will go back to Chicago to see how I reorganize my life.  
\- Clarke I understand your position, believe me ... But you don’t have to be an unemployed person. I was wondering if you wanted to take control of the foundation Alex had created. I won’t be able to continue with it, I have many problems to solve in the next few months, maybe a year and before I employ a stranger I would love for you to be in control and you would get a salary of course, if it makes you feel better ...  
\- I ... Ermmm ... I don’t know ...  
-Clarke, Alex, I, created something wonderful and I wish it would continue, there is no one better than you to honor her memory that way. I hate having to pay you a salary, but if you want it then it will be yours ...  
\- It is more that I wish to return to my practices in the hospital and to become a doctor ...  
\- Look, the foundation will not take all your time, you don’t even have to be at the office everyday, you just have to supervise from time to time. I talked to Echo, the secretary who Alex employed and she said she would take care of everything for you, so you can complete your studies without problems.  
\- Can I think about it for a while at least ...? I thank you for the offer, I really feel honored, it's that you know, I'm a mess and ...  
\- Clarke, you don't’ have to explain it to me, take all the time you want to decide, but you already have a job.  
\- Thank you ...

They were finishing the delicious dessert when the singer of the band announced that in 10 minutes the countdown was going to take place to see in the New Year, and that the last song of the year would be "All I ask" by Adele .

At that, Lexa knew that it was time to enjoy the last dance with her love. That afternoon she had spoken to the band and the singer, asking them to play that particular song before the year was over. The lyrics of that song are very special and very related to the farewell of the love of her life.

She unexpectedly took Clarke's hand subtly and looked deeply into those blue Mediterranean eyes she loved so much. Inwardly she began to cry tears, she couldn’t leave her eyes while she was with Clarke. The pain in her heart increased, but she wouldn’t let the grief be reflected on her face. It was the last night and it would be special …

\- Miss. Griffin, would you give me this dance, the last one of the year?"

Clarke felt a little surprised watching Lexa stand up, holding her hand with a sweet smile on her lips. She stood looking at those bright green eyes that spoke to her in silence, there was a hint of sadness in them, she could feel it. But she just smiled at her and stood up, accepting the dance.

Lexa took her to the center of the dance floor, where other couples were ready to start dancing when the chords of Adele's song began to be played by the orchestra's piano and Lexa immediately took Clarke by the waist, bringing her closer to her body. The blonde smiled, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck, who immediately rested her head on the shoulder of her love and let herself be carried away by the song that the singer began to sing slower than the original version.

"... I will leave my heart at the door  
I will not say a word  
They've all been said before, you know  
So why don't we just play pretend  
Like we're not scared of what is coming next  
Or scared of having nothing left  
Look, do not get me wrong  
I know there is no tomorrow  
All I ask is  
If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again? ... "

Clarke didn’t know why, but to feel Lexa's heartbeat close to hers was a little sad, when the voice of her companion interrupted her thoughts ...

\- Close your eyes Clarke and think of our whole story, as if you were projecting a movie in your mind, let it take you my love ...

Clarke did what Lexa asked and it all began to pass before her eyes, from that first night at the bar, when her eyes closed ...

"... I do not need your honesty  
It's already in your eyes  
And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me  
No one knows me like you do  
And since you're the only one that matters  
Tell me who do I run to?  
Look, do not get me wrong  
I know there is no tomorrow  
All I ask is  
If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again? ... "

Lexa clung tightly to Clarke's body, as if she was afraid of her escaping her hands, the pain she felt in her soul was indescribable, remembering also the whole story of that great love that had united them six months ago. Containing her tears she kissed Clarke’s shoulder and neck with tenderness ...

"... Let this be our lesson in love  
Let this be the way we remember us  
I do not wanna be a cruel or vicious  
And I am not asking for forgiveness  
All I ask is  
If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again? ... "

Clarke couldn’t forget those six months with that angel named Alex and her grief was uncontainable. It all came back to her like a huge wave, but she didn’t know why she stood there held by the arms of Lexa, feeling the heat of her body and her tenderness in those little kisses on her shoulder and her neck.

When the song was over, the two of them separated to meet each other's eyes. Clarke could clearly read the sadness of the farewell, she didn’t know how she knew. Her face became serious, looking deep inside Lexa who could do nothing to hide it. She knew Clarke could read her through her eyes in a unique way.

But before Clarke could speak, the singer started the countdown ...

\- 10 ....! 9 ....! 8 ....!  
-Lexa ...! Please don’t do this ...

The plea in Clarke's eyes hurt Lexa’s soul to a Lexa who felt that Clarke was weakening her resolve. She only pressed her lover's head to her chest and kissed her blond hair. While the people around counted down to a new year ...

\- 4...! 3...! 2...! 1....! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

Everyone in the audience jumped as the fireworks began to explode outside. Clarke didn’t want to feel any more pain ... She didn’t want to accept Lexa's farewell ... She clung to her chest and kissed her on her heart. Lexa took her face in her hands and lifted it to her own face to kiss her, melting into a sweet, slow kiss.

They surrendered to their own universe and suddenly everyone around them disappeared again. Their kiss deepened, more hungry. But the explosions of fireworks brought them from their world.

Lexa pulled her lips from Clarke’s with sorrow, but she almost smiled between her tears that were about to come out, she smiled with her soul, illuminating Clarke's, who looked at her with devotion. They held their foreheads together for a moment while still looking into each other's eyes, both now smiling.

\- Come ... Let's see the fireworks ...

Lexa broke the magic by pulling the hand of a Clarke, who had been transported to another universe, for a moment she didn’t think if it was Lexa or Alex who dragged her among the people to a large balcony. She only knew that her soul was attached to her and that she would never love anyone the way she did with the brunette.

Lexa reached the balcony and hugged her and kissed her heartily and then said while smiling …

\- Happy New Year my love ... My beautiful Clarke ...  
\- Happy new year love of mine ... I love you Ms.Woods ...  
\- I love you Ms.Griffin ...

They melted into a deep kiss and then continued to watch the thousands of fireworks exploding in the multi coloured sky. Clarke was fascinated with the spectacle and there was no place for grief, nor the awareness that that night was the last one they would spend together in a long time. At least Lexa was clear about that, Clarke was aware of it, but she still refused to accept it completely.

After the celebrations finished and everyone returned to the fine restaurant, the lovers decided that it was time to leave. There wasn’t much more talk about between them. They headed for the limousine silently, holding each other's hand.

Once in the limousine, while Gustus drove, Lexa felt the enormous need to ask Clarke whether she wanted to stay overnight at her house or if she wanted to return to Luna's Malibu house. She was nervous, but Raven's words had an effect on her and she wanted Clarke to be able keep a warm memory of her, not a cold one. But she also wanted to do it for herself too, she wanted to leave her love with a sweet memory, feeling her lover's body one last time,however it selfish it may sound.

Clarke was lost looking at the lights of the city, as if in her own world. She didn’t want to think about anything, she didn’t want to listen to that awful internal feeling of farewell she had felt most of the night, which she feared from Lexa. She just wanted to take it as one more night. Until the sweet caresses of her hand of the brunette made her turn her gaze, meeting those beautiful green eyes looking at her with passion.

\- I was wondering if you would like to have a last drink at my house, or do you want me to take you to Luna's house?

Clarke was somewhat surprised by the proposal and she could see nerves in Lexa's eyes, she knew that "last drink in my house" was an invitation to spend the night. It was a question she really didn’t expect, especially after what had happened in Aspen a few nights ago. At first she didn’t know what to answer, she wondered if she was really ready for it? Did she wanted to make love with Lexa? Or was what she felt with her in Aspen only because she felt indebted to her?

Clarke's expressionless eyes and silence worried a very nervous Lexa, who kept stroking the blonde's hands, which she then took to her lips and kissed sweetly, without taking her eyes from the eyes of those of her love.

\- You don’t have to feel that you have to accept Clarke ... I ...  
\- Yes, I want to go home Lex ...  
\- Co … What did you say?  
\- Yes ... I want to spend the night with you ... With only one condition, that no matter what happens you will not try to stop me ...  
\- You don’t know how much I love you beautiful ... You have no idea ...

Clarke smiled slightly and releasing her hand from Lexa's took her hand to her neck to caress her, tangling her fingers in long chestnut hair. This brought Lexa to her to merge into a deep kiss that began sweetly and slowly became more passionate.

When they reached Lexa’s mansion, Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes. The house was huge and beautiful. Fascinated with everything she couldn't move, she just looked at everything, to which Lexa smiled, taking her hand to take her inside the mansion.

Once inside Clarke didn’t cease be fascinated by the incredible interior, the architecture of the house, the furniture and the enormous amount of art in it, which truly dazzled her. Lexa helped her remove the leather cap she wore and invited her to walk around the house with her.

As they walked through the house Lexa explained architectural details and the pieces of art in it, all authentic and well-known contemporary artists. They also visited the garage, where only a couple of cars were left, which had really hurt the brunette, but she had consoled herself with the idea that in time she would regain that magnificent collection of cars again.

Then they moved to the living room of the house, where Lexa invited Clarke to sit on the white sofa.

\- What do you want to drink beautiful? Ask for what you like, I have everything ...  
\- Hahaha ... Well I like the fact that the roles have been reversed ... Now you are the one that is serving in the bar ... Interesting Ms.Woods ...  
\- You're terrible Ms.Griffin ... Very terrible ... Hahaha ... But you're absolutely right.

Lexa laughed at Clarke's suggestion, as she took her jacket off her tuxedo and loosened her tie, as well as a few buttons of her white silk shirt, as she headed for the bar. Clarke followed her with a smile, laughing at the change in circumstances. She would have wanted to act like Lexa did that night with her, to make her feel what she experienced.

\- Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to bring me something to drink ... Lexa ... She said in a serious and authoritative tone, as she crossed her legs and straightened her back ...

Lexa raised an eyebrow and looked at her with mischief, remembering her own despicable performance that night. Then she lowered her head and laughed.

\- Yes, Miss ....  
\- Griffin ... and I don’t have all night so move, don’t you know that watching people like this is rude?  
\- Ermmm ... Yes of course ... Excuse me ...  
\- Stop apologizing and do your job! And fix that shirt!

Lexa could no longer hold back the laughter. It had been so long since she had laughed in that way, that she no longer remembered when it had been the last time. Clarke from the sofa accompanied her and both of them just laughed with all their desire, almost crying. Neither of them remembered being so relaxed in their lives for a long time.

\- Okay Ms.Griffin, you’ve done it, you’ve made me get a taste of what it feels like and as I keep saying, I'm so sorry. And I am grateful that in spite of everything you are here with me. Let's toast to that ... What do you want to drink?  
\- Hahaha ... God! It's been a long time since I've laughed so much … I didn’t make you feel anything of what it was like that night ... Later you made me go up to your suite and I said ... Well Clarke into the lion's den I go ... A martini please, thanks ...  
\- Oh my God Clarke! Was I really like that? I just wanted to have a little more your company but I didn’t have much tact with something like that. Besides, you had dazzled me so much that I didn’t know what the hell I was going to do with you. You were not one of those women who used to be by my side, which was usually a mutual arrangement of satisfaction and interest for a night. You were someone different, and to top it all off my employee. Everything took me by surprise, seriously, but I couldn’t let you go. I couldn’t stop thinking about you from the first moment I saw you. It was also the way you looked at me at the bar, it was something I had never experienced in my life ...  
\- But what did I do? I say you have always made me look at you but I cannot explain it, I just stare at you like I never have done with anyone in my life.  
\- You bewitched me Clarke ... That's what you did with those eyes I loved from the first moment I saw them.

Lexa poured the martini for Clarke and a glass of champagne rose for herself and walked over to the sofa, sitting next to the blonde.

\- Well, you also enchanted me with your presence. Even when the first impression wasn’t the best one, you did. And the funny thing about it was that I had no idea who you were, until Murphy stopped me in the middle of my fury, while preparing your drink and your damn strawberries. Hahaha ... If you had heard me you would have asked me to leave without hesitation!  
\- Hahaha ... You know I don’t think I would have done it ... Because of our not very pleasant first meeting, only for that reason would I have done it, if I had wanted to. But Cupid was throwing thousands of arrows at me everywhere ... Hahaha ... I couldn’t resist ... Some caught me in my heart because from that moment I lost myself in you forever.  
\- It was very clear that Cupid had shot me too, and I couldn’t understand how the hell somebody so egocentric could occupy my mind so long after that night. But I must confess that when I saw you in that room playing the piano so masterfully, I let myself go. I think that was the moment when I fell in love with you.  
\- I'm glad it was like that ... But I'll always regret everything that happened next. I entered your life like a tornado I changed all the rules, I pushed you to do something very crazy  
\- No, don’t think like that Lex, nothing that happened was your fault, it was the crazy destiny that put us in a difficult situation, but at the same time united us.  
\- You really don’t regret having met me? Say it with sincerity please ...  
\- No ... I'll never regret meeting you Lexa Woods, yes, you changed everything that was my life, you tested me in different ways, but you let me know a part of myself that I didn’t know, that I didn’t know I had in me. I feel that in the last six months I grew a lot mentally. Today I feel able to confront situations that I might not have done before. Although I'm a mess right now, I know there's a new Clarke in me, I just have to adapt to it and understand better.  
\- Well it's wonderful to hear you say that, it really means a lot to me to know that after all, I have not made a hell of your normal and quiet life. I am happy to know that you see the positive of all this madness, despite going through the process of adapting.  
\- I don’t want you to feel guilty. Lex, you've felt guilty most of your life and it's taken you to huge extremes to freeze your heart. That must end in you, we are all human and we make mistakes and all we can do is learn from them and get better. We don’t gain anything by feeling guilty and miserable for the rest of our lives, we cannot live like that. Life is a like school which we learn from day to day, and nobody is perfect or wise enough that they cannot learn something.  
\- You are so special and so full of beautiful things inside you. Promise me that no matter what happens you will never change that wonderful essence that you possess Clarke. I have learned so much about life at your side ...

Clarke walked over to Lexa's face and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Caressing that beautiful face that she loved ...

\- You know what I want? I want you play something on the piano for me ...  
\- Very well miss, your wishes are my wishes ... Let's see, I hope to remember how to play ...

Lexa said as she approached the big black grand piano in a corner of the room. But suddenly she stopped and began looking for something that Clarke didn't quite understand what it could be ...

\- What are you looking for?  
\- Candles ... I cannot be inspired to play the piano without lit candles ... Give me a minute, I know that the staff keeps them in the kitchen ...  
\- Hahaha ... Obviously the candles ... I had forgotten that detail ... Let me help you ...  
\- No, I already have them, you stay there while I get everything ready ....

Clarke followed Lexa with her eyes as Lexa placed several candles around the room. Then she took a beautiful and seemingly old gold candlestick, which contained three candles, lit them and placed it on the piano. Then she sat down in front of that long line of black and white keys, but before she could touch the keys, Clarke interrupted her by sitting beside with, her face resting on one of her arms ...

\- You should know that when you woke up from the operation, your left arm suffered temporary paralysis. Then you worked to get your mobility back with physical therapy and a lot of work, but Alex complained that her left hand was bothered when I touched it.  
\- Oh ... Well ... Thank you for telling me beautiful ... She could play the piano too?  
\- Yes, she discovered that she could do it slowly, it was like your hands had the memory but not your mind, so she practiced every day until she managed to play almost like you.  
\- Well, let's see then ... What can I play for you …?

Lexa rested her long, thin fingers on the keys and closed her eyes, playing with a few keys here and there. She could immediately feel the pain in her left hand as Alex had told Clarke. But she released the tension in her hand and let it flow over the keys, until she found the rhythm.

Suddenly she could hear beautiful music, as Lexa began to play a beautiful ballad that Clarke was familiar with. She had definitely heard the song before. She let Lexa continue to play masterfully as she always did, while trying to remember the name of the song.

At a certain point in the song she stood up, seeing that Lexa was lost in the music, and her face had turned sad. Her emerald green eyes brightened, and Clarke could understand her inner grief. The feeling of farewell returned to her and without thinking she approached the young woman, who was still concentrating on playing.

Lexa didn’t want to look into Clarke's eyes, the reminder in her mind that this was the last night at her side suddenly returned as she played that melody so beautiful that she understood the deep and eternal love that she felt for Clarke. She didn’t want to look at her when she felt her approach, but her eyes couldn’t stop the tear that rolled down her left cheek.

Clarke froze at the premonition of that tear falling slowly down the face of the brunette, who didn’t raise her eyes from the keys of the piano that she continued playing with so much feeling.

Suddenly she felt a pang in her heart, her mind cleared and she finally remembered the song that Lexa was playing. "A time for us" from "Romeo and Juliet". Her soul shuddered and her eyes became crystal clear, but she held back her tears, not wanting to accept Lexa's farewell. Lexa had finished playing the song, but kept her head down.

Clarke put her hand lightly on Lexa's right shoulder, to which the brunette reacted by taking her hand and pulling her down, making her sit on her lap as more tears fell down her face. Clarke took Lexa’s face in her hands and with small kisses she dried the tears there, then she kissed trembling lips, melting into a long, meaningful and passionate kiss that left them almost without air.

Slowly Lexa’s sadness was been soothed by those soft hands that had begun to touch her skin through the thin white silk shirt that was now removed from her pants by Clarke, putting her fingers underneath it, to touch her, while their kisses intensified, becoming more and more passionate.

Clarke moved a little away from Lexa at a slight moan from her, who immediately missed her lips melted into hers. The blonde looked at her with eyes so dark and deep that made the whole being of Lexa feel, who began to move her hands, trying to find the cream skin of her beautiful lady's under her sexy red dress. Clarke made a faint smile of mischief and then slowly lowered the straps of the dress and let it fall.

Lexa looked at her, lost in her passion for this woman, who felt so much hers. She stroked that beautiful back, raising her hands very slowly until they reached the clasp of the bra that held those large and beautiful breasts of her love, who watched her, while biting her lower lip, so excited. The slow movements of Lexa's hands aroused her so much she could barely breathe.

Lexa removed the bra, then raised her hands to those breasts that called to her. Her hard nipples had driven her crazy, she had missed them so much. She smiled with some mischief as she touched them lightly, she enjoyed looking at them, she wanted them madly and without thinking anymore she took one to her mouth, delighting in the taste of her lover's burning skin, who let out a moan from her lips, encouraging her to savor everything that she wished.

She did it with infinite pleasure, the taste of the skin of her beautiful lady was unique. She could feel herself becoming soaking wet, as she gave attention to Clarke's breasts, who now held her head with soft caresses, firmly between her aroused breasts, as energy shocks went through her body, producing a wetness between her legs.

When lexa felt somewhat satiated with those delicious breasts she looked at Clarke, who immediately made contact with her eyes, the passion reflected in those Mediterranean blues was so deep that she felt she could die right there and it would be the sweetest image, her last memory of life.

Immediately her lips searched for Clarke’s neck, which she kissed with infinite pleasure, savoring every inch of skin that she touched with her lips and her tongue licked with greed and hunger. As Clarke's body began to move she knew that her lover was ready for her, to love her and take her to paradise once more, one last time.

Without missing a beat, she stood up and stared for a moment at Clarke's eyes, who immediately lunged at the buttons of her white shirt, beginning clumsily to open them one by one, while she was panting with excitement.

Lexa didn’t stop her, she held her by the waist and looked at her with a smile mixed with passion, desire and tenderness. She was so beautiful she thought, so passionate, so hers. As the red dress reached the floor, Lexa's shirt was taken off, leaving her in just her bra which soon followed her shirt to the floor, removed by the fast hands of her beloved, who immediately brought her hands to her breasts, clearly very excited. She played with her erect nipples, producing groans of pleasure that her parted lips let out with a choked breath.

Then Clarke ran her hands down, stroking the hard abdomen of her beloved, until she reached the button of the fine black tuxedo pants. But Lexa's hands stopped her gently, to the surprise of Clarke, who immediately sought her eyes with a frown, thinking "not again, no ..." the brunette could read her thoughts and raised her hands to the serious face of the blonde who didn’t understand. Lexa gave her a sweet smile and kissed her lips tenderly resting her forehead on Clarke's to whisper in a very serious voice of excitement.

\- No, not here my love ... I want to feel you in our bed ...

Clarke smiled as she let out a breath of air, letting herself be guided by Lexa's hand up the stairs to the first floor, into her large room. As she entered, she turned quickly and was caught with passion by the swollen lips of Clarke, who received her with pleasure, while their tongues brushed with passion inside their mouths and their hands began to touch each other’s skin.

Clarke continued unbuttoning the button of Lexa's pants and lowering them slowly dropping the garment to the floor, while her mouth was devoured by the brunette. Lexa knew what Clarke's intentions were and although she was surprised that she wanted to take control of the situation, she felt pleasure in doing so, she simply let herself be carried to paradise for the sake of her love, one last time.

Clarke continued slowly to kiss her neck, then moved down, placing more on her body, while her hands played with the blonde hair of her love. Panting and moaning at every lick of that tongue running over her skin, Lexa enjoyed every second.

Clarke moved her hands down to Lexa’s black Calvin Klein panties, at that moment the blonde was almost kneeling in front of her and that image for Lexa was a lot, taking her to a place far away to maximum pleasure, feeling the warm lips of blonde on her belly doing wonders.

Clarke moved her to the bed ....

\- Sit on the bed beautiful ... Asked Clarke in a voice much more serious than normal, while devouring her body from top to bottom with dark eyes dilated with excitement -  
\- God, Clarke! You are so beautiful my love ...

Speaking these words, Lexa dropped onto the bed slowly, while Clarke knelt in front of her and took her panties off, then opened her legs and began with the sweet torture of wet kisses trailing her thighs, to which Lexa clung to the sheets, moaning with pleasure, but not taking her dark green eyes from her love, reveling in the most beautiful sight of her life.

Clarke moved her fingers slowly to her ciltoris while kissing her, her fingers caressing their completely wet folds. Clarke buried her face in her sex and savored her taste with passion, while the brunette tossed her head back in complete ecstasy, moaning deeply, feeling the warm tongue of her lover stroking her clit. It was a magical feeling of union, an energy spreading through her whole being, completely filling her soul and heart, while her body was shaking with passion.

Then the blonde began to move lower, reaching the entrance of her vagina, with which she played with the tip of her tongue, almost expertly. Lexa was in another universe, far away, where pleasure exploded in her head and body. Clarke continued to penetrate her with her tongue, with a passion, delighting in the salty taste of her beloved, while her thumb took her needy clitoris into a strong orgasm.

Lexa's deep, strong moans encouraged Clarke's excitement, continuing her delight by feeling the passion that emanated from the body of the brunette, moving with circular movements against Clarke's face, desperate to reach that climax that was enveloping her.

When Clarke could feel her love approaching her orgasm, her tongue licked her clitoris again in circular motions and two of her fingers penetrated Lexa, who almost instantly arched her body into the deep climax, letting out a deep and strong moan that sounded round the room and then she said the name of her love with such passion that touched the soul of Clarke, who continued to penetrate her with a fixed rhythm and slowly rose with kisses until reaching Lexa’s mouth. While her own body moved on Lexa’s, producing friction over her own sex, which immediately led her to share the strong orgasm with her love. She could feel that she was flying in a sky covered with stars and the energy that she loved were cosmic flashes in infinity.

The twin souls let themselves be carried away to the paradise of their eternal love. Nothing existed around them, there was no past, no pain, no guilt with which to carry. It was just them, shining like diamonds in the blue sky, illuminating the universe and beyond. The wonderful peace that came with strong climax found them, they embraced, not wanting that magic moment never end. Lexa could feel something of what she felt as she looked into the eyes of her sweet Clarke, plunged in passion.

\- I love you! You don’t know how much my love ... My beautiful ... My life ...

She whispered between panting and kissing Lexa, even feeling the force of orgasm, feeling as Clarke was joining her. The blonde couldn’t say a word, she was in such an ecstasy of pleasure that she could only concentrate on penetrating her partner and moving her hips against her body, enjoying that deep climax that had enveloped her, almost leaving her unconscious.

When they were both able to relax, Lexa took Clarke's face in her hands with an enormous sweetness in her eyes, stroking her cheeks and spoke slowly, recovering from such a moment of union.

\- I love you Clarke ... My beautiful woman ... I feel you tied to my soul and I to yours my love ...  
\- You are beautiful ... and you are mine ... and I love you more than anything in this life ... You hear me Lexa Woods ...? MINE!  
\- Hahaha ... I know beautiful and I am happy to be ...

They stared into each other's eyes for long time, kissing again, caressing each other, lighting the fire of their insatiable bodies for hours, well into the dawn, when they surrendered to their tiredness in each others to the deep world of dreams.

Hours later, a warm light on her face woke Clarke slowly who very slowly opened her eyes. She immediately put her arm over her face, trying to shield her eyes from the intense morning sunlight that was coming through the window of Lexa's room.

The brunette was standing by the window, already fully dressed, ready to go somewhere,lost in thought, while a fresh breeze that entered the room, played with her long brown hair, bringing the smell of that perfume so personal.

Clarke was surprised to see her like this, as well as the expression on her face of sadness. But she was aware of that attitude, she knew that the ghosts of Lexa's farewell she had felt the night before were projecting into her eyes. Her heart became a knot and grief touched her soul.

Lexa was still staring up at some point in the sky, she didn’t have the courage to leave without saying farewell to Clarke, after the night of love that had reunited their souls again, she couldn’t just walk away like a coward. Clarke didn’t deserve that. But it hurt so much, she tried to take strength from inside herself.

The love and passion that her love had given her throughout the night only made her leaving more difficult. Despite how beautiful the last night had been it didn’t change her mind, the depression Clarke still had to work on and she had to rediscover herself and her new personality that she felt growing inside her, but left her stunned and confused.

Suddenly she felt the arms of her loved around her waist and the heat of her lips through her thin shirt, her heart ached and without thinking she turned her body to embrace that body that she belonged to so deeply in the body and soul, but that she would let go, simply because she loved her more than her own life and she wanted her to be happy. She wished that she would be herself again, the Clarke she fell in love with a year ago.

\- Please do not do this Lexa ... Pleaded Clarke's voice, who clung to her body almost without letting her breathe.  
\- God! My love, you don’t know how much this hurts me ... You have no idea ... But I must do it for the sake of both of us ...  
-YOU DO NOT! Have you asked me what I want? What I feel is the best decision? DO NOT! You have not done it! You never do it, you always take the decisions for both of us!! And you're wrong! Please think back, look at what we had last night, it was magical, it was beautiful and I swear I really felt that it healed my soul ... I didn’t think I could do it, but your love illuminated my being once more ... Do you not take my feelings into account? What about how much I need you and you need me?  
\- Clarke ... Yes, what we lived last night was something that I will never forget and yes, your precious soul has also enlightened me, and it has given me much hope, I hope that the love that unites us will never die. But I need to get away from you my love, I need to give you and give me time and space to recover both of our wounds, everything that has happened that has moved us internally. You are not well, I am in a swing of personalities in which I feel no fit of any kind. We would only hurt ourselves love and that is what I least desire.  
\- No ... no, no ... I cannot let you go this way from my life ... What the hell do you think I am? Someone you meet tells you that you love her for six months and then you leave when it all becomes too difficult? Excuse me but I do not agree with your reasons. I love you Lexa and I know you love me too. We can overcome this together, we can seek help, but together.  
\- My Love, I will not change my decision, I'm sorry and you don’t know how much my heart is breaking in two, but I must do it … Maybe one day you and I can start again, we can live this love that has united us so strong. But today we cannot, you must understand ... I don’t want to do this, but I must do it for both of us ...  
\- STOP TELLING ME THAT YOU DO IT FOR BOTH OF US! YOU ARE A COWARD, NOTHING MORE AND YOUR EXCUSE IN THOSE REASONS THAT YOU HAVE CREATED!  
\- CLARKE!I DO NOT! It is not so … I could have gone last night while you slept but I did not!! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO! OPEN YOUR EYES!! UNDERSTAND IT!  
\- ALL RIGHT! You want to leave my life because you think that is the best for you?! WOODS!! But NEVER and remember this, NEVER COME BACK TO MY LIFE! NOW GO AWAY! You said goodbye already!  
\- Clarke no ... Please ... I don’t want to leave like this ...  
\- OH ... What you want me to kiss you and give a good-bye hug and wish you luck? A ... and obvious that I say until we meet again? WELL NO! GO AWAY!

Clarke turned on her feet to leave the room but Lexa reacted immediately, holding her arms tightly, while her eyes were filled with tears. She stared at her deeply at those eyes she loved, so much full of anger and pain and something deep inside her broke. Clarke said nothing else, she just stared back at her as if defying her.

\- Let go of me Lexa! And go please ... Or do you really want to see me humiliated, kneeling before you begging you not to leave me ...? For ... Because I will if you are still here ... No ... I cannot ...

Clarke couldn’t continue with the words that were drowning in her throat, her body trembled, beginning to let her pain out with a sea of tears, weak, overcome with emotion by trying to convince the woman she loved most in her life not leave her alone in the struggle that she faced.

Lexa couldn’t contain her tears either and shivering, she only drew her closer to her body and hugged her tightly again, her heart breaking and her soul aching, leaving her almost unable to breathe. She couldn’t even speak, since the pain was so great that the words were stuck in her throat.

\- I'm so sorry, my love ... I love you ... I love you ... Too much! Believe me please, I will never be able to love anyone again, my heart and my soul belong to you and it will always be like this. No matter where I am, I'll always be with you, here! HERE!!

Lexa pulled away from Clarke and taking her hand she positioned it tightly over her pounding heart shedding tears of blood inside her. Clarke stared at her chest, feeling those beats as if hypnotized for a moment. When Lexa caught her looking for her lips to melt into a last long sweet kiss, a kiss that pierced her soul.

After a few seconds Lexa parted, leaving their foreheads together, caressing the moistened face of Clarke finally saying goodbye to her love, her life, her everything … 

\- Never forget how much I love you and will always love you, and that you will find where you are, I will always be with you, my love ...

Clarke looked at her, lost in her green eyes, not responding, only sobbing with her body, trembling. Lexa walked away from her, finally kissing her hands tenderly and tears running down her cheeks. She let herself be hypnotized for the last time in those Mediterranean blue eyes that begged her to stay so much. She smiled a slight smile.

\- I will always take your love with me, Clarke, because you have taught me that life must be about more than just survival. Please be very careful and if someday you remember me, do it with the good memories hidden in your heart. I love you Clarke Griffin and I always will ... Until we meet again love of my life.

Lexa finally released her hands and began to walk away from Clarke, who still couldn’t make sound, but at the last second stretched her arm, taking the hand of her lover, who turned her face to her, looking at her with tenderness.

\- Do not let your heart stop loving, keep it warm and beating, until we meet again, my love.

Lexa was now the one who couldn’t answer, her words drowned in her throat, while Clarke pulled her to melt her into a kiss that seemed to last forever.

\- I love you Lexa Woods ... and I always will ...

Lexa looked at her for the last time and left the room with tears that kept falling down her cheeks, she could barely breathe from the anguish she felt in her whole being. The same thing was happening to Clarke, now stood alone by the window, letting go of the woman who transformed her life, but who she knew she couldn’t hold on to. She saw her leave the house without looking back and that was the last image that she saw of the greatest love of her life ...

"... That day part of me went with you, my soul disintegrated at your goodbye, my lips dried up, my hands became cold, and my heart was hardened to your existence ..."  
Clarke Griffin

To be continued …..


End file.
